Cuando me di cuenta de que estabas ahí
by Hermione-weasley86
Summary: FINAL: Chica... empezó James, Me llamo Evans, si a su majestad le place el acordarse comentó sarcástica, Evans, no sabes dónde te estás metiendo.FIC TERMINADO
1. El pulso

El pulso  
  
Lily llegaba resoplando molesta al andén del tren escarlata. Su hermana había decidido ponerse enferma justo ese día (para fastidiarla, seguro) y su padre no la había podido llevar a la estación de King's Cross. No le deseaba ni a su peor enemigo un viaje de dos horas y media en autobús con una lechuza que se cree un ruiseñor, con un baúl del tamaño del Santiago Bernabeu, con el SPM (Síndrome premenstrual) y sin aire acondicionado. Definitivamente no era un buen comienzo para su último año en Hogwarts.  
  
Lily era, por así decirlo, alguien que pasa desapercibido, por su propia voluntad. Era una chica guapa, pero pocos lo sabían, ya que no se molestaba en arreglarse demasiado. Su concepto de tratamiento de belleza era una ducha diaria, peinarse el pelo en una trenza y depilarse. Además, y para disgusto de su madre, se empeñaba en vestirse siempre con ropa ancha y deportiva, esto lo hacía para ocultar su delgadez , que en cierto modo la avergonzaba. Pero no era porque no comiera, el lema de Lily era "si está en un plato y no se mueve, cómetelo", era por su hiperactividad: era la mejor estudiante del curso y de la escuela, estaba en el club de astronomía, aritmomancia y encantamientos y practicaba cuatro horas cada día y en secreto ballet. ¿Por qué en secreto? Fácil, a Lily cualquier cosa que la hiciera destacar por encima de los demás le daba alergia, era feliz en su anonimato, había rechazado el puesto de monitora en quinto por ese motivo. Además no soportaría escuchar los comentarios de "¿En serio? ¿Tú haces ballet?", sabía que no destacaba precisamente por su feminidad, pero le daba igual.  
  
Llegó a un compartimento libre y colocó su equipaje sin problemas (el ballet había fotalecido todos sus musculos), y sacó su walk- man de su bolso de mano (le encantaba cantar) y un libro de tamaño enciclopédico titulado "Teoría elemental de las transformaciones avanzadas" (NA: servidora se pregunta como será de grande el que no sea elemental...). Todavía eran las once menos cuarto, así que Elise, Kate y Artemis tardarían aún un rato en llegar. Eran amigos desde primer y los cuatro iban a Gryffindor, Lily era la única que tenía padres muggle. Eloise era también un animal de libros, pero se inclinaba por las "asignaturas de letras" como decía Lily, Runas, Historia de la magia y estudios muggles. Era una chica bajita pero enérgica, con los ojos y el pelo oscuro y le encantaba la música, de echo tocaba el piano y la guitarra bastante bien. Kate era otra historia. Compartía la afición de Elise por la música (era frecuente que las tres amigas se juntaran para tocar algo de música), pero le tenía alergia a los libros. Estudiaba lo justo y se libraba por los pelos de suspender gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos. Su sueño era ser cantante y músico y tenía claro que era a lo que se iba a dedicar cuando saliera del colegio, además como su padre era un magnate del ministerio, no tenía que preocuparse por su manutención. Era rubia y alta, y su lengua no permanecía tan atada como debiera. El último era Artemis, un chico... peculiar. No estaba tan unido a las chicas como ellas lo estaban entre sí, pero eran grandes amigos. Artemis era inteligente y se chiflaba por todo tipo de animales extraños y plantas, así que a pesar de venir de família de magos, estaba decidido a estudiar biología en una universidad muggle. Artemis tampoco era demasiado popular, sobre todo porque era muy callado y reservado con la gente que no conocía bien, pero era un chico, cómo decirlo, mono. No un bombonazo ardiente pero sí un chico dulce de ojos claros y cuerpo fibrado ( a causa de sus múltiples excursiones al bosque prohibdo para ver lo que Kate definía como "montones de alimañas dispuestas a comerse tus ojos en ensalada")  
  
Elise entró al compartimento entonces, sonriendo, vestida a la francesa (de blanco y negro y con una boina).  
  
-Bonjour ma chèrie!- saludó alegremente- ¿Llevas mucho aquí?  
  
-Acabo de llegar- Lily dejo su libro y se sentó al lado de su amiga- vienes très chic.  
  
- Paris es muy bonito- contestó Elise con mirada soñadora- Hay tanto que ver...- Tenemos que ir, ¡os encantará!  
  
- ¿Dónde tenemos que ir?- Kate acababa de entrar cargando con la guitarra de Elise y con la suya  
  
- A París- contestó Lily  
  
-Yo prefiero quedarme aquí. Como tenga que arrastrar diez metros más todo este equipaje me voy a descoyuntar...  
  
- Perdiste la apuesta- dijo sonriendo Elise- te tocó cargar con las maletas  
  
- ¿Qué apuesta?- pregunto Lily picada de curiosidad Kate se puso roja y Elise se echó a reír.  
  
- Apostamos que Kate se transformaría en un tomatito nada más viera a Black... y claro, perdió...  
  
- ¡Oh no Kate!- suspiró Lily- pensaba que eso ya lo teníamos superado. Black es malo... M- A- L- o- le daba golpecitos en la cabeza a la rubia  
  
- ¡Qué es mi primo!- se quejó Elise en broma  
  
- Pero es un idiota- sentenció Lily- Él; Pettigrew y Potter  
  
- Y Remus- añadió Kate- él también es un merodeador...  
  
- Pero no es tan idiota- Elise estaba conforme con Lily- él al menos no va por ahí con aires de "el mundo es mío, no te atrevas a mirarme que te piso", y no tiene una novia estúpida y snob...  
  
- ¿Tu primo sigue con Izbel?- preguntó Lily mirando preocupada a Kate que ahora ordenaba las maletas.  
  
- No, ahora esta con Moniq Sword, una Ravenclaw "monísima, encantadora y con tan solo dos neuronas operativas" de sexto. En serio Kate, si yo fuera tú y mi primo se fijara en mí, me sentiría ofendida. Las chicas con las que sale tienen la cabeza para plancharse el pelo... - Está bien- protestó Kate al final- Black no sabe ni que existo, así que no hay tema ¿estamos? Por cierto Lily, ¿me has traído las cintas? Lily sonrió y le pasó su bolso a Kate, dentro habían miles de cintas de música grabadas y etiquetadas por la pelirroja durante todo el verano.  
  
- Gracias, ¡con esto tendremos para todo el año!  
  
Les encantaba escuchar música muggle e incluso aprendían a tocar las canciones que más les gustaban en los ratos libres. De repente una rubia despampanante y muy arreglada irrumpió en el compartimento.  
  
- Bueno... vosotras, no recuerdo vuestro nombre... haced el favor de iros de NUESTRO compartimento  
  
Tracy Chambers (así se llamaba la chica) apoyaba con un gesto estudiado las manos en sus caderas. Detrás de ella aparecieron sus amigas, tan guapas y populares como ella, había incluso un par de chicas que eran de Ravenclaw. Formaban un grupo al que Elise llamaba NTCPSP (no tenemos cerebro pero somos populares), la "elite de las chicas de Hogwarts. Iban con los "hiper- mega-chachi-guay" de la escuela, sobretodo los merodeadores, de ese grupo solían salir sus novias.  
  
- Tracy, querida,- contestó Elise con falsa cordialidad en la voz.- no veo tu nombre escrito en ningún sitio.  
  
- Pero este- contestó la airada rubia- es el compartimento de al lado justo del de los tíos buenos de la escuela, ¡ y yo quiero estar cerca de mi novio!. Así que fuera antes de que llegue mi Jamie  
  
- En fin..- suspiró Kate- nos podemos ir a otro- no le gustaban nada las peleas por tonterías.  
  
- ¿Cómo que a otro?- chilló Lily- mira chavala, no sé a lo que estás acostumbrada, pero aquí estamos nosotras y aquí seguiremos y si no te gusta pues le dices a "tu Jamie" que se cambie él de compartimento. Yo desde luego paso millones.  
  
Y se sentó en su asiento tranquilamente, indicando a sus amigas que hicieran como ella.  
  
Tracy, mientras tanto, se estaba poniendo de un feo color rojo y las chicas que iban con ella murmuraban indignadas.  
  
- ¡Te vas a enterar niña estúpida!- y la rubia desapareció con sus amigas por el pasillo.  
  
Kate y Elise miraban a Lily.  
  
- La has hecho enfadar- Kate sonreía- ahora tendrás una venganza del NTCPSP.  
  
- ¿Y qué me van a hacer?- preguntó Lily despreocupada- ¿fastidiar mi popularidad? No tendrán mucho trabajo si pretenden eso  
  
- A lo mejor te atacan con sus pinta- labios- sonrió Elise  
  
- Sí- suspiró Lily- creo que voy a ir buscándome un escondite  
  
Después del comentario sarcástico siguió hablando con sus amigas de música, pero no pasaron ni dos minutos que oyeron un grupo numeroso de gente acercándose a la puerta de su compartimento.  
  
La puerta se abrió  
  
- Oh- murmuró Elise- Los 4 fantásticos.  
  
Eran los merodeadores acompañados por las chicas indignadas.  
  
- Hola pariente- Sirius se dirigía sarcástico a su prima- ¿cómo no se me ha ocurrido que eras tú?  
  
- Hola cosa con la cual comparto un tanto por ciento de información genética que espero que no se exprese nunca- sonreía abiertamente, las chicas de fuera del compartimento se perdieron a la mitad del comentario.- No entiendo a que te refieres- contestó  
  
Sirius bufó. Estaba harto de que su primita le dejara mal de esa manera. Era un chico temperamental, muy guapo, con el pelo negro y los ojos azul profundo. Muchas chicas del colegio suspiraban por él e iba de una a otra. Como James, se creía el gallo del corral, y no le cabía en la cabeza que una chica se le resistiera. James también estaba en la puerta, tenía la misma actitud con las chicas que Sirius, pero él era aún más arrogante. También era guapo, con muy buen cuerpo y una sonrisa adorable. Remus estaba apoyado en el pasillo y se disponía a observar la escena; era más calmado, pero también un ligón, aunque las chicas con las que salía solían salirse del patrón del NTCPSP. Era el más alto de todos pero también el más delgado, tenía el pelo castaño y unos ojos dorados adorables. Saludó a Lily con la cabeza y ella le devolvió el saludo, eran amigos de clase y asistían a los mismos clubs. El cuadro lo completaba Peter, más bajito y menos atractivo que los otros, pero también guapo. A Kate, Lily y Elise no les caía bien porque decían que tenía la misma personalidad que una patata al horno.  
  
- ¿Qué le habéis hecho a las chicas?- preguntó James contrariado  
  
- Las "chicas" - contestó Lily- han venido aquí con la intención de echarnos de nuestro compartimento. - - ¿Tanto os cuesta cambiaros?- preguntó Sirius molesto- quieren estar a nuestro lado  
  
- ¿Tanto les cuesta a ellas mover sus traseros de "Miss- mundo" hasta vuestro compartimento?- contesto Elise levantándose y encarándose con su primo.  
  
- Sois unas envidiosas- chilló Peter- como no podéis ser tan fantásticas como ellas- las chicas del pasillo le dedicaron una sonrisa complacida a Peter- las queréis fastidiar.  
  
- Ui sí, tengo una envidia... - comentó sarcástica Kate- ya he pedido hora para hacerme una lobotomía y ser tan "fantástica" como ellas  
  
- James- Remus hablaba pausado y se acercaba a la puerta- creo que ellas tienen razón, si estaban aquí antes...  
  
Elise y Lily le sonrieron agradecidas.  
  
- Sólo lo hacen para fastidiar- murmuró Sirius- parece mentira que no conozcas a mi prima...  
  
- No eres el centro del universo tío- contestó Lily  
  
- Sí, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que fastidiarte, por ejemplo observar el ciclo reproductivo de las babosas suecas... - dijo Elise  
  
- Bueno, ¿entonces os vais a ir por las buenas?- preguntó James perdiendo la paciencia, estaba acostumbrado a que todo se hiciera como y cuando el quisiera.  
  
-No- contestaron las chicas al unísono  
  
- Pues os tendremos que echar por la fuerza- contestó Sirius  
  
- Atrévete a tocarme y te dejo sin potestad de padre, primito  
  
- Esperad- Remus le dedicó una mirada de inteligencia a Lily- ¿por que no lo resolvemos con un pulso?  
  
- ¿¿¿¿Un pulso????- preguntaron todos excepto Lily, Elise y Katrine, que habían visto las intenciones del licántropo.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Os da miedo? Venga, el que se atreva, contra mí. Quién gane se queda con el compartimento.  
  
- Chica... - empezó James  
  
- Me llamo Evans, si a su majestad le place el acordarse- comentó sarcástica  
  
- Evans, no sabes dónde te estás metiendo. Como no guardes un brazo de hiero debajo de esa sudadera tres tallas más grande (cosa que dudo) no me ganarás  
  
- Pues si estás tan convencido, prueba contra ella- le incitó Elise.  
  
A regañadientes James se arrodilló en el suelo, enfrente de un baúl que había colocado Kate. Lily ya se había descubierto su delgado pero fibrado brazo, y apoyaba el codo sobre el baúl. James lo obvserbó y descubrió su portentos bíceps. Las chicas del pasillo sonrieron extasiadas y Lily alzó una ceja.  
  
- No quiero hacerte daño, Edams- James sonreía con suficiencia  
  
- Es Evans, y no te preocupes por mí.  
  
Remus se acercó y les dio la salida. James apenas hizo fuerza para, pavonearse, y ese despiste hizo que casi la pelirroja le tumbase. Rápidamente aumentó su fuerza y la miró a los ojos. Su cara era impasible y no denotaba el mínimo esfuerzo, y sin embargo, estaba otra vez a punto de ganarle. El chico ejerció aún más presión pero ella le siguió manteniendo el brazo en el mismo sitio. James lo entendió, esa pelirroja extraña estaba jugando con él, lo iba a poder ganar cuando quisiera... sólo estaba alargando su humillación un poco más. La miró con furia y ella sonrió. En un momento notó el impacto de su brazo contra el baúl.  
  
- Y ganamos- anunció Kate.  
  
Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido. Esa chica alta y delgada había podido contra uno de los mejores deportistas del colegio. Sirius abría la boca atónito. Sólo Lupin sonreía, sabía de la fuerza de la chica (desconocía que era debida al duro entrenamiento de ballet), porque en el club de astronomía era ella la que cargaba siempre y con una gran facilidad los pesados telescopios, y en una ocasión le echó un pulso medio en broma y tuvo verdaderos problemas para ganarla (y eso que él tenía mucha más fuerza que un humano normal)  
  
- Ahora si no os importa- empezó Elise- vais a salir de nuestro compartimento. Nuestro amigo está intentando entrar.  
  
Artemis estaba cerca de la puerta y miraba con sorpresa la escena, Remus le dejó un hueco para entrar.  
  
James todavía miraba a los ojos verdes de Lily con furia, mientras ella estaba indiferente.  
  
- Otra vez será, Potter. Te conviene entrenar, con ese brazo no vas a atrapar la snitch ni aunque se pose sobre tu escoba- Lily sonreía dulcemente  
  
- Egens..  
  
- Es Evans, ¿Tienes alzheimer?  
  
- Es que no eres lo suficientemente importante como para que me acuerde de ti- contestó él intentando herirla  
  
- Me alegro, si fuera importante para ti me tiraría a la vía del tren- la chica no borraba la sonrisa de la cara  
  
- No sabes con quién te metes- todos observaban la pelea atónitos, nadie le plantaba cara a un merodeador sino quería ser ridiculizado delante de toda la escuela  
  
- El que no sabes con quién te metes eres tú... todavía no te has aprendido ni mi nombre- sus amigas, Artemis y Remus sonrieron por el chiste.  
  
James salió enfurecido y dando un portazo del vagón, acompañado por su inseparable corte. Remus se quedó rezagado.  
  
- Gracias Lupin- Lily le sonreía  
  
- Llámame Remus, como siempre, Lily. No ha sido nada. Teníais razón y a estos a veces les hace falta recordar que son mortales....  
  
- Igualmente- dijo Elise- te has portado guay con nosotras.  
  
- No ha sido nada.- meneaba la cabeza - Bonita boina- y se fue por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos  
  
- Y bien- Artemis se había sentado al lado de Lily- ¿Me vais a contar que ha pasado?  
  
Kate tomó aire y le contó la historia entera, Artemis se cayó del asiento por la risa cuando le contó lo del pulso.  
  
- Pero Lils, ahora dos amenazas están sobre tu cabeza: La venganza de los merodeadores y la del NTCPSP- Kate hablaba con un tono de película de acción  
  
- Definitivamente, voy a ir buscándome un buen escondite- y despreocupadamente tomó su libro-ladrillo  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Quiero reviews si lo leen para saber si les ha gustado, si lo odian, etc... 


	2. De zepelines y mujeres

El resto del viaje lo pasaron riendo y cantando alguna que otra canción. Cuando llegó el carrito de las golosinas, Lily lo vacío literalmente y se sentó en su asiento a engullir, observada por sus tres amigos.  
  
- Lily, eso te va a matar- Kate miraba con dolor como Lily tragaba ranas de chocolate de dos en dos.  
  
- Será una muerte dulce... Además mejor que me mate el azúcar que no Tracy ahogándome con unas medias de seda...  
  
- O James tirándote desde la torre de astronomía...- la apoyó Artemis  
  
- Sí, en definitiva, me voy a morir igual- y se comió un pastelillo de crema  
  
Sus amigos negaban con la cabeza.  
  
Al atardecer llegaron a la estación de Hogsmead, y cuando fueron capaces de sacar del vagón las dos guitarras y el piano de Elise (lo llevaba desmontado en uno de los baúles y Kate y Elise no dejaban que nadie tocara sus instrumentos), se acercaron al guardabosques del colegio, Hagrid, un muy buen amigo de los cuatro y de Artemis en especial, ya que tenían en común la pasión (o como decía Kate, la paranoia) por los animales.  
  
- ¿Qué tal el verano chicos? – les preguntó mientras dirigía con dificultad a la multitud de estudiantes de primero hacia las barquitas del lago.  
  
- Ya sabes- contestó Kate- como aquí, en ningún sitio. Hagrid sonrió por detrás de la barba.  
  
- ¿Os ayudo a cargar estos trastos en el carruaje? - Sí, por favor- contestó Artemis frotándose la espalda, no estaba acostumbrado a llevar a cuestas pianos de dos toneladas.  
  
Hagrid levantó sin dificultad el baúl y lo colocó en uno de los carruajes, luego se despidió de los cuatro hasta la cena. Elise y Artemis entraron en el carruaje, pero ya no había espacio para nadie más, así que Lily y Kate fueron a sentarse en otro que estaba vacío, llevando consigo una de las guitarras. Cuando ya estaban a punto de salir, la puertecita del carruaje se abrió: Eran Sirius y Remus.  
  
- ¿Podemos?- preguntó Remus educadamente mientras Sirius hacía muecas de asco- No hay ya carruajes vacíos y...  
  
- Sí pasad, pasad- contestó Lily amable mientras Kate miraba el terciopelo del asiento.  
  
- Que sepáis que no estoy aquí por gusto propio- murmuró Sirius molesto  
  
- Que sepas que tampoco estás aquí por mi gusto- contestó Lily acomodándose en su asiento e ignorando la presencia del moreno.  
  
Remus empezó a hablar con Lily de los EXTASIS que tendrían que pasar ese año mientras Kate miraba por la ventanilla y Sirius refunfuñaba algo de niñas estúpidas, hasta que reparó en la guitarra apoyada en el asiento.  
  
- ¿Es una guitarra?- preguntó a la rubia, que se sobresaltó un poco  
  
- No, Black, es un pony. ¿No lo ves?- contestó Lily  
  
- ¿Y la sabes tocar?- continuó Sirius ignorando la respuesta de Lily  
  
- No, la llevamos porque combina con nuestros zapatos- continuó la pelirroja  
  
- Sí- contestó tímidamente Kate por fin  
  
- ¿Y que sabes tocar?- Sirius fingía no escuchar a Lily, pero se estaba picando.  
  
- Las cuerdas pares, las impares no las sabe tocar- contestó por tercera vez  
  
- ¿Te quieres callar ya Evans? ¡no estoy hablando contigo!  
  
Remus sonreía y Kate estaba un poco cohibida, Lily simplemente se miraba las uñas. Luego miró al moreno.  
  
- ¿Decías algo?  
  
- ¡Aggg!  
  
- Pues de todo- se apresuró a decir Kate para acabar con la discusión- toco desde hace mucho.  
  
- Mi prima también toca la guitarra - recordó Sirius  
  
- Sí, y el piano.  
  
- Es que por si no te habías dado cuenta es nuestra amiga- dijo Lily, y Sirius la volvió a ignorar  
  
- A mí me encanta cantar- anunció orgulloso Sirius  
  
- A respirar no se le llama cantar- musitó Lily lo suficientemente alto como para que todos la oyeran.  
  
Entonces el carruaje paró suavemente y Lily abrió la puerta. Mientras bajaba, Sirius comentó.  
  
- Ja, ja. Ya sé por qué no me gustan las chicas como tú...  
  
- ¿Porque tiene cerebro?- preguntó Elise que llegaba en ese momento.  
  
Remus bajó riendo del carruaje detrás de Sirius y Kate. De carruajes cercanos descendieron los otros dos merodeadores y las chicas del tren, que se dirigieron a ellos liderados por Tracy.  
  
- Oh- murmuró Kate apoyando una de sus manos en la cadera y estirando la otra hacia arriba- El NTCPSP al rescate. Será mejor que vayamos a ayudar a Artemis con tu piano...  
  
Y riéndose por la gracia fueron a ayudar al chico que se estaba ocasionando una hernia discal.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Los primeros días de clase pasaron con normalidad, Lily continuaba en su discreto anonimato, pero como chica inteligente, procuraba evitar a James, que estaba que echaba chispas después de lo del pulso y temía su venganza. Kate quiso hacer correr el rumor por la escuela, pero Lily no la dejó, no le gustaba la idea de tener a medio colegio (los que creían que los merodeadores eran Dios o algo así) en contra por haber dejado a Potter en ridículo. Para ella había sido sólo un medio para conseguir salirse con la suya, para James, sin embargo había sido una gran ofensa.  
  
El primer sábado por la tarde, Lily preparó su bolsa con todos los bártulos que necesitaba para el club de encantamientos y con la ropa que usaba para hacer ballet y se ajustó los pesos de sus brazos y piernas (llevaba bandas de peso que sumaban un total de 20 kilos, ya que no podía entrenar tanto como quería). Kate hojeaba una revista en su cama, y Elise hacía una traducción de runas especialmente difícil y soltaba alguna barbaridad de cuando en cuando acordándose de toda la familia del quien las inventó.  
  
- No te olvides de llegar antes de las diez- le dijo Kate distraída- sobre esa hora es cuando los "mega- chachis" se escapan a Hogsmead, no querrás encontrarte con esa panda que te tiene tantísimo amor tu sola...  
  
- De acuerdo mamá- Lily ya salía por la puerta- y haz el favor de ponerte a estudiar transformaciones que el buzón que transfiguraste el otro día tenía orejas de conejo todavía.  
  
Kate hizo un saludo militar y continuó a lo suyo. Lily hechó a correr hacia el aula de encantamientos. Cuando entró el profesor Flitwick todavía no había llegado y buscó con la mirada algún sitio para sentarse entre las primeras filas. Remus le hacía señas desde su pupitre y sonriendo se dirigió donde estaba él.  
  
- Hola- Lily se sentó en el banquillo y sacó sus libros- ¡Oish! Estoy tonta, este no lo tenía que traer...- dijo para si misma sacando un libro gordísimo de su bolsa.  
  
- ¿"Transfiguratzione humana"?- Remus leyó el lomo del libro extrañado, conocía muy bien ese libro...- ¿Para que quieres eso?- preguntó preocupado. Lily guardó rápidamente el libro debajo del pupitre y se limitó a contestar:  
  
- Bueno, todos tenemos secretos ¿no?  
  
Flitwick entró entonces, trayendo consigo un montón de vasijas: iban a aprender a transformar los cuatro elementos, y Remus no pudo seguir preguntando.  
  
....  
  
- ¿Te ayudo con algo?- preguntó el chico al final de la clase, observando con rareza la gran bolsa de la pelirroja  
  
- No, no, puedo sola... Esto, me marcho, que tengo prisa... Nos vemos- y salió echando chispas pasillo allá.  
  
Cuando ya casi había llegado a la torre Este, donde estaba el aula que Dumbledore le había cedido, se acordó de su libro. - ¡Mierda!  
  
Y desanduvo el camino con la misma velocidad que antes. Al doblar la esquina del pasillo de encantamientos, oyó un murmullo de voces dentro del aula y se detuvo, no quería molestar al profesor Flitwick si estaba reunido... Pero de las voces que oía ninguna pertenecía a ningún profesor... pudo más la curiosidad que la buena voluntad, vigiló que no viniera nadie por el pasillo y espió por la rendija de la puerta:  
  
- Tenía esto- Remus señalaba su libro y James, Sirius y Peter se sobresaltaron al verlo.  
  
- Ese no es...- empezó James  
  
- Es- confirmó Sirius  
  
- ¿Y por qué lo tiene ella?- preguntó Peter- ¿No será una animaga, no?  
  
Lily se sobresaltó fuera, si descubrían su secreto... era animaga ilegal desde los catorce años y sólo lo sabía Artemis, juntos habían aprendido para poder visitar el bosque impunemente. Había vuelto a pedir el libro para desarrollar otra transformación diferente, en forma de águila no se podía desenvolver muy bien entre los espesos árboles y no le podía seguir el paso a Artemis, que se transformaba en zorro.  
  
- Que va- contestó James convencido- es una niña- perfecta- animal- de- libros. No se saltaría las normas ni aunque le fuera la vida en ello.  
  
El "animal de libros" apretó los puños fuera, Sirius y Peter parecieron convencidos pero Remus seguía frunciendo el ceño.  
  
- No seas bobo, Moony. Además debemos pensar en su castigo... y en el de sus amiguitas- a James le brillaron los ojos  
  
- ¿Castigo?- preguntó el licántropo  
  
- Nadie desafía a un merodeador- le recordó Sirius- si no quiere padecer las consecuencias  
  
...  
  
Lily escuchó detrás de la puerta todo el plan de los chicos y echó a correr hacia la Torre Este justo antes de que los merodeadores salieran del aula. Se iban a enterar esos estúpidos... lo que más le fastidiaba era que Remus no había dicho nada para parar a los demás, ¡ y eso que creía que era su amigo! Su entrenamiento esa tarde fue corto, y después de ir a recuperar su libro, volvió enseguida a su habitación para contarles a Kate, a Artemis y a Elise lo que había escuchado y lo que había decidido hacer, que se quedaron con la boca abierta. Elise enseguida se ofreció a hacer todo el trabajo, en cuanto supo que su primito la había incluido en la venganza.  
  
...  
  
El domingo por la mañana los merodeadores bajaron a desayunar inusualmente pronto, no querían perderse el efecto de su broma, con una poción y un soborno a los elfos, iban a conseguir que Lily, Elise y Kate se hincharan como globos después de tomar sus cereales y salieran volando por encima de todas las mesas... y la pelirroja y sus amigas no se hicieron esperar demasiado y bajaron a desayunar tranquilamente. Los cuatro chicos no pudieron menos que poner caras extrañadas al verlas a las tres: Elise llevaba un vestido hippie larguísimo con unas mangas tan anchas que Hagrid se podría esconder dentro, Lily llevaba unos vaqueros por debajo de la cintura y tres tallas más grandes y una camiseta larga con una fotografía de un tiburón, y Kate, bueno, a Kate le había dado la vena punk ese día y llevaba unas medias rotas, una mini- falda escocesa y un jersey de cuello vuelto. ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan raras y no podían ir como todas las chicas de la escuela? Así era normal que no se les acercara ningún chico, ni que no fueran nada populares, pero rápidamente detuvieron sus meditaciones al ver que las chicas comenzaban a comer y... y... y... ¡y! ¡no pasaba nada!  
  
- Hola pichurrín- saludó Tracy mientras James daba un bote, estaba concentrado mirando a la pelirroja y no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su novia, luego la besó en forma de saludo- ¿Qué? ¿No me notas nada diferente?  
  
- Eeeeeee... ¿Tu pelo?- la rubia negó- ¿La blusa?- la rubia negó picada- ¿Los zapatos?  
  
- ¡No James, no! ¿ya no te fijas en mí?- preguntó Tracy a punto de llorar- ¡el brillo de labios! ¡Ya no es rosa, es lila! ¡No me haces nada de caso!  
  
- Cariño si es que ya sabes que yo...- sus amigos se escondían detrás de la servilleta para reírse a gusto mientras la rubia lloraba desconsoladamente- Es que estás tan guapa hoy que no me había fijado en eso- Tracy hipó un poco más pero pareció conformarse con la respuesta mientras James degollaba a sus amigos con la mirada.  
  
Entonces llegaron Moniq (la novia de Sirius, que a pesar de ser de Ravenclaw desayunaba con el NTCPSP) y el resto de las chicas, que hablando animadamente de un nuevo tono de esmalte de uñas se pusieron a tomar su desayuno bajo en grasas, en azúcares, en sales, en... todo. Mientras una comentaba extasiada lo monos que eran los nuevos bolsos de Madam Malkin, algo empezó a ir mal. Las chicas comenzaron a hincharse y empezaron a chillar asustadas. Como si les estuvieran metiendo helio en vena, comenzaron a subir como enormes globos de feria. El jaleo que se montó en el gran salón fue monumental: Los profesores intentando calmar a los alumnos que chillaban asustados o muertos de risa, los merodeadores subidos a las mesas para intentar sujetar a las chicas por los pies, Peter había sujetado a Moniq y a otra chica por los tobillos, pero ellas habían podido más que él y ahora estaban volando por todo el salón como un zeppelín... Mientras, Lily, Elise y Kate, acompañadas por Artemis que acababa de llegar, siguieron desayunando tranquilamente, pero haciendo muecas de disgusto por el ruido de su alrededor. Kate se hartó y se subió en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
- ¡¡¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!- gritó con su portentosa voz, todo el mundo en el Gran Salón se quedo congelado- que estamos intentando desayunar, por favor, un poco de respeto.  
  
Mientras, Elise y Lily se acercaron riendo y meneando la cabeza donde estaban los merodeadores y los profesores y sacaron sus varitas.  
  
- "Attacho"- gritaron a la vez, de sus varitas salieron unas cuerdas que atraparon a las chicas- globo por los tobillos. Luego le pasaron las cuerdas a los merodeadores y a los profesores.  
  
- Así no se les escaparan- sonrió Lily.- y las podrán bajar  
  
- ¡Muy bien, señorita Evans y señorita Black, muy buena idea1- las premió Dumbledore sonriendo mientra veía a las chicas infladas, le había parecido graciosa la broma- 50 puntos más para Gryffindor por aplicación práctica de la magia.  
  
- Y si se aburren pueden ir a los terrenos y hacerlas volar como cometas- comentó Elise sonriendo y entre dientes, de modo que sólo la oyeron los tres merodeadores que estaban en tierra.- si se van volando no será grande la perdida...  
  
Sirius y James las asesinaron con la mirada y ellas sonrieron cándidamente.  
  
- ¿Quién dijo que las amebas no volaban?- le preguntó Lily a Elise delante de los chicos  
  
Ella se rió  
  
- Anda, vámonos, el desayuno me esta produciendo sensación de hinchazón... me siento como una enorme pelota de playa con manos...- ironizó dándole una palmadita en el hombro a su primo- lo mejor en estos casos es un paseo al aire libre... ¿por qué no llevas a miss balón de futbol a ver los pajaritos?, con la cuerda la dirigirás bien...  
  
- Sois unas malas p...-musitó Black  
  
- Unas sucias y rastreras- acabó James  
  
Las chicas se encogieron de hombros.  
  
- ¿Tú hiciste algo Elise?  
  
- ¿Yo? No, sólo bajé a la cocina y cambié nuestros tazas... estaban sucias... ya sabes lo impoertante que es la higiene... y ese líquido amarillo no me daba muy buena espina, y loa dejé "por ahí" en la mesa...  
  
- ¿Veis? No hicimos nada.  
  
Y se fueron a buscar a Kate y a Artemis, mientras los profesores devolvían a las ofendidísimas chicas a su estado normal; nada más recuperaron su forma se fueron llorando todas a sus habitaciones pidiendo en bandeja la cabeza de los culpables, seguidas de los merodeadores.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡EVAAAAAAAANSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!- Tracy bajaba hecha una furia a la sala común de Gryffindor- ¡¡¡Te mato!!!  
  
Lily, que estaba haciendo sus deberes en una de las mesas, levantó la vista justo a tiempo para esquivar un arañazo de la rubia. Artemis corrió rápidamente a ponerse entre las dos chicas, por las escaleras bajaban los cuatro merodeadores y un grupo de chicas aún más enfurecidas que Tracy si se podía.  
  
Todas se lanzaron hacia Lily, pero ella estaba mucho más ágil y las esquivó; Kate y Elise, que estaban en la mesa de al lado, fueron a ayudar a su amiga; en un momento sacaron sus varitas.  
  
- Quietas ahí u os hacemos un apaño en el pelo- amenazó Kate  
  
- Yo también tengo varita, niñata - y las cinco chicas enfurecidas sacaron sus varitas  
  
-Ya, pero no la sabes utilizar, me harías más daño si me atacaras con tu rizador de pestañas, así que tranquilita- advirtió Elise- ¿Qué es eso de atacar a Lily?  
  
- ¡Ella nos ha hecho lo del comedor!- gritó Rachel Ryan  
  
Lily, Elise y Kate intercambiaron miradas de duda.  
  
- ¿Quién os ha dicho eso?- preguntó Lily  
  
- Ellos- contestó Rachel rabiosa apuntando a los merodeadores, y el resto de las chicas puso cara de "a ver, ¿cómo vais a revocar eso".  
  
- ¿A sí?- empezó Artemis frotándose la barbilla- Pues creo que os estáis -confundiendo. No lo hizo Lily  
  
- Pues alguna de vosotras... ¡os juro que os mato!- gritó Tracy  
  
- No, querida, de hecho fueron ellos- Lily señaló con suficiencia a los merodeadores- yo les pediría que os contaran mejor la historia.  
  
- ¡Eso es mentira!  
  
- Cariño... – comenzó James- de hecho, si me hubieras dejado acabar de explicarte... pues es que...  
  
- ¿Fuisteis vosotros?- chilló Gilda, otra de las chicas  
  
- No... bueno, técnicamente sí... - empezó Sirius  
  
Los Gryffis miraban encantados la escena. El cirio que estaba montando el NTCPSP era monumental, y Lily, Elise, Artemis y Kate lo aprovecharon para esfumarse de la Torre de Gryffindor mientras comentaban riéndose la cara de los merodeadores y especulaban posibles venganzas que intentarían. En el quinto piso, Artemis, Kate y Elise se fueron al aula de estudios muggles; en un aula contigua guardaban sus instrumentos y Lily se despidió de ellos para ir a entrenar a la Torre Este. Pero no iba sola.  
  
- Lily- alguien la llamada detrás. Era Remus.  
  
- ¿Sí?  
  
- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?  
  
- Sí... claro. – y se acercó a él  
  
- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?  
  
- ¿El qué?  
  
- Lo de las chicas. Ellas no os habían hecho nada.  
  
Lily se giró y se alejó del licántropo.  
  
- Mis amigas tampoco os habían hecho nada y yo tampoco te lo hice ni a ti ni a Sirius ni a Peter, incluso me atrevería a decir que no hice nada, simplemente. Excepto quedarme con el compartimento que me tocaba.  
  
- Espera- Remus la siguió- ¿pero no ves que has hecho que se enfaden con nosotros, y si a Sirius y a James les dejan sus chicas?  
  
- Ah, claro, según tú me tenia que convertir en una vaca voladora para salvar la relación de tus estúpidos amigos ¿no? Pues lo siento, pero a mí vuestras fantásticas vidas me dan totalmente igual ¿entiendes?  
  
- Pensaba que éramos amigos.  
  
- Yo también lo pensaba. Escuché vuestro plan, no me defendiste en ningún momento. Por detrás eres muy amigo, por delante que nadie piense siquiera que te llevas "con la extraña de la Evans". Lupin, te agradecería que me dejaras de hablar.  
  
Y se fue altivamente. Remus se quedó en la mitad del pasillo, sentía que la pelirroja le había tocado la fibra y... le había hecho daño.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, soy feliz! Sólo espero que hayáis soportado bien este capítulo, sé que es un poco aburrido, pero es que necesitaba dejar clara la relación entre los personajes. ¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo? Sólo os adelanto una cosa: puede que haya algún encuentro tenso Ya sabéis, dejadme algún review que me hacen feliz  
  
Gracias a Deina-Yagami, Paz, Lamister, Syringen, Joyce Granger e Isa, sobretodo gracias por los ánimos. 


	3. Estúpida lechuza

Disclaimer: Nada es mío excepto lo que no es de la supremísima Rowling. Así que no me demandéis porque esto no es una actividad lucrativa, sino amor al arte. Los derechos los tienen unas ermpresas muy poderosas, esos son los que se forran. Así que no me demandéis.  
  
Lily volvió de nuevo a su estrategia de esquivar a los merodeadores y al NTCPSP, estas últimas, que no brillaban especialmente por su constancia, se olvidaron rápido del tema para pasar a evaluar otros temas más "importantes", como lo fue a principios de octubre el preparar el baile de Halloween.  
  
La estrategia de Lily incluía también a Remus, que había intentado volver a hablar con ella varias veces, pero la pelirroja acababa esfumándose siempre. Pero un viernes de octubre pasó lo inevitable:  
  
- ¡Qué ganas tengo de que llegue la luna llena!- suspiró Sirius despreocupadamente mientras iban a cenar al Gran Salón.  
  
- Sí, esto empieza a ser aburrido- bostezó James- ¿Hace cuanto no hacemos algo a los Slytherin?  
  
- No sé...- murmuró Peter- ¿dos horas?  
  
- Demasiado- decidieron James y Sirius,  
  
Remus estaba ajeno a la conversación porque observaba a cierta pelirroja que amontonaba unas cajas negras al final del pasillo. Sus amigos se dieron cuenta y lo miraron extrañados mientras se acercaba a ella.  
  
- Hola  
  
Lily se sobresaltó un poco y miró a derecha y a izquierda: estupendo, sola en un pasillo y con los cuatro merodeadores. Prefería meterle el dedo en el ojo a un dragón que estar allí.  
  
- Tenemos que hablar- le susurró Remus para que sus amigos no le oyeran, Lily alzó una ceja. Luego dirigiéndose a sus amigos dijo- Se me había olvidado, la profesora Sinistra me pidió que ayudara a Evans a llevar los lentes de telescopio nuevas a su aula. Os veo luego.  
  
Los otros tres asintieron a modo de despedida, pero la pelirroja les sorprendió a todos.  
  
- No  
  
- ¿Cómo que no?- preguntó Remus extrañado  
  
- Como que las "lentes"- en realidad eran ingredientes para pociones- las puedo llevar yo sola. No te molestes.  
  
- Quiero hablar contigo- volvió a murmurar el chico  
  
- Pues yo no quiero hablar con nadie que tiene que inventarse excusas porque se avergüenza de mí- murmuró ella también.  
  
- Vamos Remus. Edgray puede llevar las cajas sola- le apresuró James  
  
- ¡Que me llamo Evans!! ¡E_V_A_N_S! ¡Si tanto te cuesta aprenderte un puñetero apellido de cinco letras ignórame simplemente!- gritó Lily  
  
- ¡Me da igual como te llames!- gritó James  
  
- ¡Y a mi me da igual que tú te creas muy guay!  
  
- ¡Y a mi me da igual que tu seas una empollona!  
  
- Vale, vale- les separó Remus, estaban a punto de pegarse- hemos captado la esencia del asunto: os dais igual.  
  
Lily se cruzó de brazos contrariada y James la miró despectivamente  
  
- ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó impaciente Sirius  
  
- Id yendo- contestó Remus  
  
- Edges lo puede hacer sola- repuso James  
  
En el momento justo en que Lily le iba a gritar que se comprara una memoria a James, Remus le tapó la boca.  
  
- Quiero hablar con ella. Es mi amiga.  
  
Sus tres amigos pusieron cara de no entender bien y Lily se sorprendió.  
  
- ¿Tu amiga?- preguntó Peter  
  
- Sí, una de mis mejores amigas- contestó Lupin- ya era hora de que lo supierais-  
  
Y cargó unas cuantas cajas de las que tenía que llevar Lily. La chica le imitó y se fueron por el pasillo.  
  
- Lily, sólo quería...  
  
- No hace falta- le contestó la pelirroja  
  
- Sí, quería...  
  
- Que en serio, no hace falta.- después de unos segundos de silencio Lily se echó a reír- No sabía que eras tan cursi "Sí, una de mis mejores amigas, ya era hora de que lo supierais"...  
  
Remus la miró medio furioso medio divertido.  
  
- ¿No era lo que querías, señorita Edgray?  
  
- Ja, ja- contestó Lily sarcástica- ¿en verdad James tiene nada más que una neurona o sólo lo parece?  
  
- Es muy buena persona... – comenzó Remus- los tres lo son. Me ayudaron y me ayudan mucho...  
  
Lily sólo asintió. Siguieron charlando y ambos se alegraron mucho de que las cosas hubieran vuelto a ser como antes. Después de ordenar todas las cajas Lupin se dirigió al Gran Salón y Lily se despidió de él hasta más tarde, había quedado en la Torre de Gryffindor con Artemis para bajar a cenar.  
  
Llegó a la Sala Común y se sentó a esperar a su amigo cerca del fuego mientras hojeaba una revista. A los pocos segundos oyó un ruido que venía de una de las ventanas. Se acercó a los cristales para ver que pasaba fuera. Era Betty, su lechuza. Un pajarraco estúpido cuyo ego era comparable al de Potter y Black juntos.  
  
Lily le abrió la ventana y la presumida lechuza de plumas azuladas entró haciendo aspavientos.  
  
- Deja de hacer el bobo Betty y dame lo que me tengas que dar- dijo cansada Lily.  
  
Pero Betty se atusó las plumas y se puso tiesa sin ninguna intención visible de entregarle algo a su dueña. Hizo unos gorgoritos con la garganta.  
  
- Ahora no es momento de tus chorradas- Lily empezaba a perder la paciencia y alargó la mano hacia la lechuza, que salió volando- ¡Pajarraco del demonio! ¡Dame mi carta! ¡Ya!  
  
- Si fueras un poco más amable con ella... – Artemis bajaba de su habitación sonriendo.  
  
- ¿Amable? ¡Qué me de mi carta y seré amable! ¡Seré tan amable que me la comeré con plumas y todo!- Lily intentaba en vano atrapar a la vanidosa lechuza- es que encima viene a deshora, sube hasta aquí y luego no se le pone en las narices darme lo que me tenga que dar. ¡Es tonta!  
  
Eso fue demasiado para el orgullo de Betty, que se fue volando hasta la lechucería con la carta de Lily.  
  
- ¡Agggggg!- gritó Lily- da igual, sea lo que sea, podrá esperar a mañana.  
  
Así que bajó con Artemis a cenar.  
  
Cuando entraron en el Gran Salón, todo el mundo estaba cenando ya, se iban a dirigir a la mesa de Gryffindor, para sentarse con Kate y Elise cuando Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento.  
  
- ¡Saludemos todos a la nueva prefecta de Gryffindor y premio anual de este año junto con James Potter!- el Gran Salón había enmudecido, pero empezaron a aplaudir, aunque no sabían por quién.  
  
Lily y Artemis aplaudieron también y se fueron a sentar a sus sitios, pero Dumbledore volvió a hablar.  
  
- No, no se siente señorita Evans, suba aquí un momento para que la presente.  
  
Lily se quedó blanca y clavada en el suelo. Ella no podía ser prefecta, lo había rechazado, ¡y menos premio anual!. Todo el salón estaba mirando a la pelirroja, a sus amigos se les había desencajado la mandíbula y los merodeadores y el NTCPSP no parecían muy contentos.  
  
- La señorita Evans- continuó Dumbledore- rechazó ser prefecta hace dos años, pero tras la marcha de uno de los prefectos de sexto a Beauxbotons, le volví a ofrecer el puesto y ¡cuán grata fue mi sorpresa al no recibir una carta suya rechazándolo!.  
  
Lily lo vio todo claro, Betty, la carta... ¿Cómo narices iba a rechazar el puesto si su estúpido pajarraco no le había hecho llegar la carta?  
  
Subió al estrado de los profesores y miró a la masa de alumnos. Justo cuando iba a rechazar el puesto delante de toda la escuela, James se levantó de su sitio y chilló:  
  
- ¡Yo no quiero tener que ser premio anual con ella!  
  
- Ya, pero es que tu no tienes nada que decir sobre el asunto- Lily había cambiado rápidamente de parecer, sólo por llevarle la contraria al prepotente de James- Sólo decir que me siento muy halagada por el nombramiento y que lo haré tan bien como pueda.  
  
Y se bajó de la tarima muy digna, sin hacer caso de los discretos aplausos que siguieron a su mini-discurso.  
  
James seguía protestando, pero Sirius le tapó la boca mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
  
- No nos habías dicho nada- dijo Kate molesta cuando Lily se sentó a engullir a su lado.  
  
- Porque no lo sabía- contestó- La idiota de Betty no me trajo la carta. Acabo de aceptar sólo por fastidiar a Potter.  
  
Elise se reía.  
  
- Vaya premio anual más poco centrado tenemos este año- comentó Artemis- Por cierto, a partir de mañana serás alguien importante, ¿segura de que quieres que se te vea con nosotros?- bromeó  
  
- Ja, ja. Qué gracioso  
  
Y siguió soportando las bromas de sus amigos mientras cenaba dos veces más de lo normal, cuando estaba cabreada le venía el hambre.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Las técnicas de Lily para controlar a los estudiantes desbocados eran, cuanto menos, peculiares: Si dos alumnos se peleaban, hacía un conjuro que les obligaba a ir dados de la mano todo el día, si hacían encantamientos fuera de clase, hacía otro conjuro que impedía soltar la varita hasta que no te aprendías de memoria el poema de "Con diez cañones por banda, viento en popa a toda vela...", si gritaban por los pasillos hacía otro hechizo que hacía que fueras escuchando todo el día la canción de los "Teletubbies", ... en fin, consiguió lo que ni mil Filchs pudieran haber hecho: civismo en Hogwarts. Lo bueno era que nunca quitaba puntos, ya lo hacía James por ella, además de favorecer claramente siempre a los Gryffis. Así que Lily se convirtió en poco tiempo en una persona respetada. El cambio no le agradó mucho a la pelirroja, pero valía la pena sólo por ver la cara de fastidio que ponía James cada vez que la veía. Una tarde, a mediados de octubre, Lily entró en la habitación y se dejó caer encima de su cama mientras se quitaba los pesos.  
  
- ¿Qué hacéis?- preguntó incorporándose lentamente para ver a sus dos amigas  
  
- Nosotras, nada- Kate puso cara de inocencia mientras escondía algo detrás de la espalda.  
  
Lily encaró una ceja.  
  
- Ya  
  
- ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento hoy, Lils?- preguntó Elise- Nos tendrías que dejar ir a verte bailar alguna vez.  
  
- Es aburrido- contestó Lily, la verdad es que bailar con público la ponía nerviosa, Elise había conseguido su objetivo: cambiar el tema de conversación.  
  
- Por cierto Lils, ¿mañana por la tarde vas a hacer algo?- preguntó Kate.  
  
Lily revisó su memoria, por la noche había decidido ir al bosque a dar una vuelta con Artemis, iban a menudo, pero los días de luna llena eran los mejores y justo al día siguiente la habría.  
  
- No, como siempre, estaré entrenando ¿queréis hacer algo?  
  
Por toda respuesta Kate y Elise se encogieron de hombros  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Al día siguiente, por la tarde, la pelirroja entrenaba en la Torre Este y reflexionaba. Kate y Elise habían estado muy raras desde el día anterior, se habían pasado cuchicheando todas las clases y sonriendo cada vez que las miraba. Había amenazado a Artemis para que le contara lo que pasaba, pero él había contestado que había jurado sobre su colección de "National Geographic" que no le iba a decir nada, así que ella seguía bailando una escena del segundo acto del "cascanueces" y comiéndose la cabeza tratando de averiguar que pasaba.  
  
De repente Elise entró en el aula corriendo.  
  
- ¡Ay Lily! ¡Ay que no sabes lo que ha pasado...! ¡Ay Dios mío!- elise estaba muy alterada  
  
Lily paró el tocadiscos y fue corriendo hacia Elise  
  
- ¿Qué?¿ Qué ha pasado?- la zarandeaba.  
  
- ¡Ay! ¡Qué no sé que tiene Kate! ¡Que se muere! ¡Ven por favor!  
  
- ¡Vamos!.  
  
- ¿No te cambias?- preguntó Elise encarando una ceja. Lily se había puesto para entrenar un maillot de tirantes finos negros, unas medias, las zapatillas y los calentadores, además llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño.  
  
- ¡Cómo quieres que me cambie si Kate está mal! ¿Dónde está?- chilló Lily nerviosa  
  
- ¡Ah cierto! ¡Vamos corre! En el aula de estudios muggles- pero mientras Lily salía corriendo Elise aprovechó para coger de su bolsa unos shorts blancos que utilizaba otras veces, sabía que Lily la iba a matar, pero al menos si le daba los shorts...  
  
Lily corría rapidísimo, sobretodo porque no llevaba los 20 kilos de peso habituales, y llegó enseguida al aula de estudios muggles. Abrió la puerta violentamente y entró corriendo. Pero... Kate estaba ahí sentada, tan tranquilamente, con la guitarra en las piernas.. un momento ¿Qué pasaba? ¿qué era ese murmullo de asombro que oía a su izquierda? ¡Oh no! ¡Todos los alumnos de séptimo de estudios muggles estaban ahí (y eso significaba todos los alumnos de séptimo de Hogwarts menos Lily y otros tres más, que hacían alquímia)!  
  
- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- chilló y salió corriendo del aula cerrando la puerta tan violentamente como la había abierto.  
  
Elise llegaba corriendo por el pasillo con los shorts blancos de Lily en la mano.  
  
- ¡Os mato!- gritaba Lily roja y temblando.  
  
- Ya te dije que te vistieras... – comentó Elise.  
  
- ¿Cómo querías que me vistiera si me has dicho que Kate se estaba muriendo?  
  
- ¿Qué me estaba muriendo?- Kate acababa de salir también al pasillo- vaya Elise, te pasaste un poco...  
  
- ¡Si ha sido idea tuya!- se quejó la morena  
  
- Ya  
  
- ¡De quién fue la idea de dejarme en ridículo delante de todo el alumnado de la escuela!- chilló Lily  
  
- No de todo, sólo del de séptimo- murmuró Kate  
  
Lily resopló.  
  
- No te enfades- se anticipó Elise- No te queríamos dejar en ridículo...  
  
- No sabíamos que te ponías tan sexy para entrenar- Artemis también acababa de salir de aula- Ya le he dicho a todo el mundo que tienes miedo escénico  
  
- ¿Tú también?- Lily estaba empezando a desquiciarse.  
  
- Es que nos tienes que ayudar- acabó Kate- teníamos que presentar un proyecto para Estudios Muggles y se nos ocurrió hacerlo sobre música, el caso es que decidimos presentarlo con dos o tres canciones. Pero necesitamos que cantes y toques la guitarra.  
  
- ¿Y por qué demonios no me lo pedisteis?- preguntó Lily  
  
- ¿Hubieras dicho que sí?- preguntó Artemis.  
  
- ¡No!  
  
- Pues por eso  
  
- Ahora ¿Lo harás?- preguntó Kate  
  
- Claro que no  
  
- Pues le darás a Potter una gran satisfacción- comentó Elise en voz baja.  
  
Eso pareció captar la atención de la pelirroja, que intentando sonar despreocupada, preguntó:  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Porque cuando hemos dicho que te teníamos que ir a buscar para que cantaras ha dicho que seguramente suena mejor un gato ahorcándose que tú.  
  
- Dame esos shorts.  
  
Mientras Lily se vestía, los otros tres se sonrieron los unos a los otros: todo había salido tal y como lo habían planeado  
  
...  
  
Mientras tanto, dentro, todo el mundo comentaba lo sucedido. - - ¿Esa era Lily, Lily? ¿La prefecta?- preguntaba un atónito Peter- Está como un tren.  
  
Sirius movía de arriba abajo la cabeza recordando a la chica alta y de buen cuerpo en... ¿bañador?  
  
- Si se pusiera más a menudo en bañador y no llevara la ropa-saco que usa nos habríamos dado cuenta- comentó  
  
- ¿Pero que dices?- se indignó Tracy- ¡Ninguna chica decente iría en bañador por la escuela, y menos con calcetines, que queda fatal!  
  
- ¿5 años de estudios muggles y no os habéis dado cuenta de que Lily iba vestida de bailarina?- preguntó Remus meneando la cabeza. – No era ni un bañador ni unos calcetines, era un maillot y unos calentadores.  
  
- ¿Bailarina?- dijeron todos extrañados: lo que se temía Lily, a nadie le entraba en la cabeza que ella fuera bailarina.  
  
- A lo mejor es parte del vestuario- Remus se encogió de hombros  
  
James sin embargo no había abierto la boca. Estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que había visto. Esa chica no dejaba de sorprenderle.  
  
Entonces la puerta se abrió y los cuatro amigos entraron, Lily evitaba mirar a la gente, se sentó en su taburete y cogió la guitarra de Elise. No tocaba tan bien como ella, pero se defendía. Kate se sentó a su lado con el bajo y Elise se dirigió al piano.  
  
- ¿Qué tengo que tocar?- preguntó susurrando Lily  
  
- Yesterday, a dúo conmigo- contestó Kate, Lily puso cara de sorpresa, era precisamente una de las canciones que habían tocado más últimamente, Kate adivinó sus pensamientos- ¿No pensarías que te íbamos a traer sin ensayar, no?  
  
Artemis las estaba presentando, mientras ellas se hacían un sonorus en la voz para que se las oyera bien.  
  
- Las chicas interpretarán dos canciones. Para empezar, Yesterday, de los Beatles, un conocido grupo muggle.  
  
Las tres chicas empezaron a tocar y a cantar, las voces de Lily y Kate se amoldaban bien y sonaban por toda la sala, hacían un buen dúo, acompañadas por el bajo, la guitarra y el piano.  
  
Los alumnos se quedaron ensimismados con la música. Algunas chicas que escuchaban la canción por primera vez estaban llorando, incluso las del NTCPSP tuvieron que hacer grandes esfuerzos para seguir demostrando desagrado. Cuando acabaron, todo el aula porrumpió en aplausos y las chicas sonrieron ligeramente y saludaron con la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Ahora que toca?- preguntó Lily deseando acabar.  
  
- Pues... "Flash dance"...  
  
- Recordadme que os mate cuando salgamos de aquí- dijo Lily entre dientes  
  
Mientras Artemis presentaba la segunda canción y Elise cambiaba el "mode" de su piano a teclados, Kate preparó la caja de música (una especie de grabadora mágica con la que incorporaban los instrumentos que no tenían)  
  
Esta vez el público se entusiasmó de lo lindo con la canción y los aplausos fueron ensordecedores. A todo el mundo le encantó la canción, incluso Moniq y Rachel se levantaron de sus banquillos para bailar, como otras chicas, cosa que a Tracy le fastidió muchísimo.  
  
Las chicas saludaron mientras unos cuantos pedían otra canción, pero Lily se escapó del aula antes de que sus amigas le volvieran a hacer un sucio chantaje emocional. Había decidido no volver a aparecer por el Gran salón por lo menos durante un mes. Todo tenía su lado positivo, claro: Elise y Kate tenían un 10 con méritos.  
  
...  
  
Remus bajaba hacia la enfermería, en dos horas se haría de noche y tenía que irse a la casa de los gritos. Cuando pasó por el quinto piso oyó música, la música de un piano... miró el reloj, tenía tiempo. La música salía del aula de Estudios Muggles. Se asomó y vio a Elise en la penumbra.  
  
- No me gusta que me espíen cuando toco, Lupin- murmuró Elise sin moverse ni dejar de tocar.  
  
Remus se sobresaltó  
  
- ¿Cómo me has oído?  
  
- No eres el único con buen oído en la escuela  
  
Remus se acercó a la chica y se quedo detrás de ella.  
  
- Claro de luna , es una canción muy bonita.  
  
- Lo es- Elise tocó muchas teclas a la vez con sus dedos y se levantó- aunque creo que a ti no te gusta mucho la luna...  
  
Remus la miró a los ojos asustado y ella sonrió.  
  
- Deberías darte prisa- murmuró- se está haciendo de noche.  
  
Y salió del aula rápidamente.  
  
.....  
  
- ¡Evans!- Lily se giró, había decido ir a cenar directamente a la cocina, prefería no tener que ver a nadie  
  
Era James el que la llamaba, unos metros por detrás en el pasillo.  
  
- ¿Te has aprendido mi apellido, o es que te lo has escrito en la mano para acordarte?  
  
- Ja, ja. ¿Vas a cenar?  
  
- Sí, voy a la cocina.  
  
- Bajo contigo  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Porque yo también voy a cenar  
  
- ¿Y no puedes ir solito?  
  
- Prefiero ir contigo  
  
- Potter, no me la intentes jugar que te enteras.  
  
- No te creas tan importante. Sólo quiero comer.  
  
Lily se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino hasta la cocina, con James al lado, callado. Entraron en el amplio subterráneo y agarraron cantidades industriales de comida, que se sentaron a devorar.  
  
- ¿Qué más secretos tienes?- preguntó James de repente.  
  
Lily lo miró con sus ojos verdes, desafiante.  
  
- ¿Qué secretos?  
  
- Ya sabes- James hacía rodar un muslo de pollo- eres una chica muy fuerte, cantas, tocas la guitarra, eres muy buena en casi todas las asignaturas,... y cada día parece haber más.  
  
- ¿Te doy miedo?  
  
- Me intrigas- contestó el chico del pelo revuelto- creía saberlo todo, de todo el mundo y apareces tú y...  
  
- Ni siquiera sabías que yo existía, Potter. Te puede haber pasado eso con mucha más gente.  
  
James negaba con la cabeza.  
  
- No es cierto. Lo he pensado, tú y tus dos amigas sois las únicas personas en todo el castillo que apenas conozco. Y no sé por qué.  
  
- Fácil. Nunca hemos tenido interés en que nos conocieras.  
  
- ¿Y eso? A todo el mundo le caigo bien.  
  
- Por eso mismo. Nosotras no somos todo el mundo, somos nosotras y nos llevamos con quién nos aprecia por lo que somos, no necesitamos tenerle que caer bien al Dios del colegio para sentirnos alguien.  
  
- Te equivocas, Evans. Quiero conocerte.  
  
- Pues yo estoy bien sin que me conozcas.  
  
- Entonces será un reto- a James le brillaban los ojos  
  
- Que miedo- ironizó Lily- no sé que tal se tomará tu novia lo del acoso y derribo hacia mi persona. Aunque no sea ni guapa ni popular, no dejo de ser una chica, no creo que le haga mucha gracia- Y se levantó para luego desaparecer rápidamente por las escaleras.  
  
Lo conseguiré.- murmuró James  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
La luna bañaba el claro del bosque donde un ciervo, un lobo, un perro y una pequeña rata reposaban. El lobo parecía haberse cansado mucho, la madrugada estaba cercana, y sus extraños compañeros parecían igual de exhaustos. De repente, el lobo dio una fuerte sacudida inesperada, y echó a correr hacia el castillo que estaba cercano. Sus compañeros no tardaron ni dos segundos en reaccionar, pero el lobo les llevaba ya una gran ventaja y pronto podría entrar a la escuela... Entonces, de entre el follaje, apareció un águila enorme, de color fuego vivo que se interpuso al lobo impidiéndole ver, con sus alas, el lobo la intentaba apartar con sus garras, pero el águila era perseverante. Un zarpazo fue definitivo, rasgó toda la espalda de la hermosa águila y el lobo quedó libre de nuevo, pero para entonces el ciervo y el perro ya los habían atrapado y pudieron amansar a su compañero, mientras el águila se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. Una vez hubieron controlado al lobo, el ciervo se acercó al animal herido y le lamió la herida de la espalda... pudo ver que los ojos del hermoso animal eran verdes... Pero enseguida apareció otro visitante nocturno, un zorro de pelaje claro y ojos negros que gruñó al imponente ciervo para que se alejara del ave, que acto seguido tomó en sus fauces y se llevó bosque adentro, demasiado tarde como para que el ciervo pudiera seguirle.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
No os olvidéis de dejarme reviews que si no me deprimo. Espero que no os haya parecido muy aburrido este capítulo.  
  
PdamaPatilNaberrie: espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también. No te olvides de dejarme un review!  
  
Isa: ya has visto, Remus es un buen chico y al final lo ha arreglado con Lily. A ver qwue pasa ahora entre ellos...  
  
Sly espero que eswte capítulo también te guste  
  
Yambe_Akka: oh, me alegro de tener tu primer review, a ver si este capítulo te gusta también  
  
Claudia: gracias por tu review, dime si te gusta este capítulo también  
  
Joyce Granger: ya has visto, la gente se está empezando a dar cuenta de que las chicas existen... el problema es que se empezarán a dar cuenta todos y a Lily eso no le gusta demasiado...  
  
Cmi weasley: hola guapa! Ya miraré si lo publico en HA o no, no estoy demasiado convencida... Ah, espero ya el capítulo cinco del compartido, y todos los capítulos de los fics que escribes que ya no sé ni que numero toca! A ver si te gusta también este capítulo. Un beso 


	4. Sin alitas, por favor

Disclaimer: lo de siempre, que todo lo que no es mío tiene derechos millonarios y no gano nada con esto  
  
Disculpadme porque este capi no me ha quedado demasiado bien. No pasan demasiadas cosas, pero es que si no me quedaba muy largo. De todas maneras, espero no decepcionaros demasiado. Un besiku ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Remus miraba el techo de la enfermería y suspiraba. Últimamente habían sido muy inconscientes y la noche de antes podría haber sucedido una gran desgracia, si no hubiera sido por el águila... Se revolvió incómodo, por su culpa el animal estaría muerto o mal herido o probablemente el zorro se la habría comido de desayuno... Por su culpa. Unas lágrimas tímidas resbalaron por su rostro: estaba harto ya de todo aquello, de no poder dominarse, de hacer daño a seres inocentes...  
  
- ¡Remus!- la cortina del lado derecho se había abierto de repente y el licántropo limpió sus lágrimas- ¡estás aquí!  
  
Lily le sonreía desde la cama de al lado, llevaba un camisón de la enfermería como el y parecía pálida.  
  
- ¡Lils! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Consiguió Tracy tirarte desde la Torre?  
  
- No, pero iré con cuidado a partir de ahora con eso- y entonces se señalo el vientre- indigestión. No mezcles nunca chocolate y curry. No es buen idea.  
  
Remus rió de buena gana al ver la cara de circunstancias de la pelirroja. Ella siempre conseguía hacerle sonreír, era franca, alegre, inteligente, guapa... ¿guapa? La verdad es que era muy guapa y se alegraba de poder contar con alguien como ella a su lado.  
  
- ¿Y a ti qué te ha pasado? ¿Sobredosis de azúcar?  
  
- Ja, ja. No. Un poco de fiebre sólo. Oye Lily, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que cantabas tan bien?- preguntó con voz de picado el chico  
  
- Porque no canto muy bien. Es un hobbie, Kate y Elise lo hacen mucho mejor, ya las vistes.  
  
- Yo lo único que vi fue a medio alumnado babeando delante de la prefecta en ropa interior.  
  
Lily le tiró su almohada a la cara. - ¡Eh! Que yo no tengo la culpa de que tu seas una pervertida.  
  
Por toda respuesta Lily se levantó a recuperar su almohada y empezó a asestarle golpes con ella. Remus reía, manoteaba y pedía clemencia entre los golpes y la pelirroja le exigía una disculpa. Al final el chico consiguió quitarle la almohada y ella subió a su cama a hacerle cosquillas para que se la devolviera. El licántropo reía y mantenía la desplumada almohada fuera de su alcance y ella cada vez estaba más cerca del chico. Cuando sus respiraciones se cortaron, con la cara a pocos centímetros, Lily se dio cuenta de su situación, dejó de reír y saltó rápidamente de la cama al suelo  
  
-L-lo sient-to...- empezó a tartamudear Lily sonrojada ante el desconcierto de Remus, que tampoco tenía muy claro que había sucedido y tosía nerviosmente.  
  
- ¡¡¡LILIANE EVANS!!!- Kate acababa de entrar en la enfermería y la miraba con ojos de enfado- ¿Se puede saber en que demonios estás pensando?- Lily que estaba en medio del pasillo, se quedó blanca ¿podía ser que Kate hubiera visto lo que acababa de pasar en la cama de Remus?- ¡Quieres hacer el favor de meterte en la cama, que estás enferma!  
  
Y diciendo esto se acercó hasta donde estaba ella, la tomó por la mano, la obligó a meterse en la cama y la tapó.  
  
- Eres una inconsciente, una despreocupada- Kate la seguía regañando- ¿Tú te crees que es normal caminar descalza por la enfermería y con ese camisón de papel? ¡Haz el favor de usar un poquito el cerebro!  
  
Lily asentía asustada y miraba a Kate con ojos de terror, demasiadas emociones seguidas para una chica tan equilibrada como ella.  
  
- Kate, cuando te des cuenta de que no estamos solos en la enfermería, ¿bajarás un poco el tono de voz?- Artemis, que había entrado con Elise detrás de Kate, se acomodaba a los pies de la cama de la pelirroja y señalaba con el mentón hacia la puerta, desde donde James, Sirius y Peter observaban divertidos.  
  
- Oops... – Kate corrió las cortinas de la cama de Lily para evitar que Remus y los otros tres chicos la vieran sonrojarse- no me había dado cuenta...  
  
- Ya- Elise, que también se había acomodado a los pies de la cama de Lily, le daba palmaditas en la espalda- mira el lado positivo, ahora mi primo se tiene que haber fijado en ti por narices...  
  
Kate se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado un poco consternada.  
  
- ¿Y qué tal se encuentra el sex-symbol de la escuela?- Bromeó Artemis  
  
- Piérdete- murmuró Lily mientras sus amigos se reían- a mí no me hace gracia que mis amigas me chantajeen para cantar semi- desnuda delante de toda la escuela- dijo cruzando los brazos enfurruñada  
  
- No era toda la escuela e ibas vestida- contestó Kate sonriendo, como si eso fuera disculpa suficiente- Y ahora, cuéntanos que pasó anoche o no te doy las ranas de chocolate que te he traído, que Artemis no nos ha querido decir nada.  
  
Lily sonrió cuando oyó "chocolate" e indicó a sus dos amigas que se acercaran  
  
- Tuvimos... problemillas en el bosque- susurró para que no la oyeran los merodeadores, Kate y Elise sabían también el secreto de Lily y Artemis.  
  
- Esos bichejos asquerosos que vais a ver...- Kate hacía muecas de asco con la cara- os he dicho mil veces que son más peligrosos que una caja de bombas...  
  
- No fue eso- contestó Artemis ofendido- Y no son bichejos son...  
  
- Vale, vale- contestó Elise cansada. Luego levantó las cejas e hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando la cortina detrás de la cual estaba la cama de Remus.  
  
Lily asintió.  
  
- ¿Quieres decir que...? ¡Oh no, Lils! ¡Te ha mor...!- chilló Kate  
  
- Shhh- Artemis le tapó la boca- ¿quieres que se entere toda la escuela?  
  
- Sólo fue un zarpazo en la espalda, a la enfermera Pomfrey le hemos tenido que decir que me caí en la bañera...  
  
- ¿y se lo ha creído?- preguntó Elise  
  
- Nunca pregunta mucho- Lily sonreía- no es la primera vez que nos ve llegar así...  
  
- Inconscientes- sentenció Kate, negando con la cabeza- y él sabe que tú...  
  
- ¡Claro que no! Y deberíamos dejar de hablar de esto...- Lily señalo otra vez la cortina y les mandó guardar silencio- A ver, ¿dónde están esas ranas?  
  
...  
  
- Remus, ¡cuánto tiempo!- Sirius se había abalanzado sobre su amigo y se había tumbado a su lado en la cama  
  
- Sí- contestó Remus intentando apartar a Sirius- exactamente cuatro horas...  
  
- Son muchas horas- contestó Sirius mientras desenvolvía un caramelo de la mesita de Remus- ¿Y qué hace la loca de mi prima aquí?  
  
- Vino a ver a Lily, y tu prima no está loca...- contestó Remus observando como Sirius acababa con sus dulces.  
  
- ¿Evans? ¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó James desde los pies de la cama  
  
- Indigestión- contestó Remus alzando los hombros  
  
James levantó una ceja con cara de duda, pero no preguntó nada más. - ¿Y tú qué tal?- dijo Peter  
  
- Bien... aunque... ayer nos fue de poco- Remus bajó la mirada y sus amigos se miraron entre sí preocupados.  
  
Sirius dejó una rana de chocolate a medio comer sobre la mesita y le dio una palmadita a Remus.  
  
- Al final no pasó nada...  
  
- Ya, pero pudo haber pasado- contestó enfadado consigo mismo Remus- ¡Y vete a saber que fue de la pobre águila!  
  
- Es sólo un pajarraco- dijo Peter restándole importancia, rápidamente se ganó la mirada reprobatoria de los otros tres.  
  
- No es sólo un pajarraco, Wormtail- dijo James ajustándose las gafas. Sirius y Remus asintieron.- Nos salvó de una buena  
  
....  
  
Pocas horas más tarde la enfermería estaba en silencio. Aalguien entró cautelosamente y Remus oyó como alguien descorría las cortinas de la cama de Lily y volvía a correrlas. Entonces ese alguien se dirigió hacia su cama  
  
- ¿Remus?- Elise asomaba la cabeza entre las cortinas  
  
- ¡Elise! – sonrió- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
- Había venido a ver a Lily, pero está dormida. –se quedó de pie al lado de la cama-  
  
- ¿Qué tal estás tú?  
  
- Bien...- Remus se sentía incómodo con esa chica que parecía saber tanto de él. Allí estaba ella, mirándole con una mezcla de dulzura y desafío, y él sin saber cuánto ni qué ocultaba esa sonrisa.- Esta tarde mismo la srta. Pomfrey me soltará.  
  
Elise sonrió un poco más.  
  
- Me alegro. Pues nada, me voy. Ponte bien pronto...- y apartó la cortina para salir  
  
- Elise...- la chica se giró- ¿cómo me oíste?  
  
La chica morena volvió a sonreír y apoyó su mano en el cabezal de la cama.  
  
- Tengo buen oído, y tu manera de respirar es inconfundible- se llevó un dedo a los labios y miró al techo pensativa- si no supiera que eres tú, diría que es un animal- luego le sonrió enigmáticamente y desapareció.  
  
Remus unió una preocupación más a su larga lista: Descubrir si Elise sabía su secreto.  
  
....  
  
Los rayos de la luna de medianoche se filtraban por los ventanales de la enfermería, Lily leía un volumen de encantamientos en su cama. Estaba sola. La enfermera Pomfrey se había ido ya a la cama pero ella no tenía sueño. Las cortinas de su derecha se corrieron dándole un sobresalto.  
  
- Hola tú- James había entrado en el departamento de Lily.  
  
- Hola cosa- le contestó la chica- tu amigo se ha ido esta tarde, ya no está en la enfermería. Vete  
  
- Que maja  
  
- Ya ves, soy un encanto- la pelirroja pestañeaba cómicamente  
  
- La verdad es que he venido a verte a ti  
  
- Ya me has visto, ya te puedes ir- contestó Lily volviendo a la lectura de su libro  
  
- Quería hablar contigo- James se sentó en la cama de la chica y ella le dedicó una mirada molesta.  
  
- En serio Potter, tienes novia ¿Por qué no te aguanta ella?  
  
- Me estaba preguntando- continuó James ignorándola- por qué estabas en la enfermería.- Lily levantó la vista de su libro y se encontró con los ojos de él- Remus me dijo que fue una indigestión, pero anoche cenaste conmigo y apenas comiste... por otra parte, una indigestión no hace que te tengas que pasar todo el día en la enfermería... una poción lo arregla... ¿Qué opinas?  
  
- Que te tienes que comprar una vida y dejarme en paz.- contestó Lily intentando ocultar su nerviosismo  
  
- Bueno, otro secreto de mi pelirroja favorita.- sonrió James  
  
- Quita el "mi" y el "favorita", si no es molestia. Creo que respirar la misma atmósfera que tú me daña el cerebro, así que por favor, márchate.  
  
- ¿No tienes nada que decir?  
  
- No te tengo que dar explicaciones sobre mi vida.- contestó tajante  
  
Se aguantaron las miradas por unos segundos. Desafío y curiosidad eran las palabras que se podían leer en los ojos de James, y Lily oponía resistencia.  
  
- Ya- James se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a salir- Que te mejores  
  
- Lo haré- murmuró de maneraretadora  
  
- Eso espero- dijo James de espaldas y cerrando la cortina tras de sí.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Los días siguientes fueron un tanto bochornosos para Lily, Elise y Kate. No dejaban de pedirles que cantaran o tocaran algo como si fueran monos de feria y perdieron el anonimato que tan bien les había ido hasta entonces para hacer lo que les daba la gana. Ensayar se convirtió en una odisea para evitar que los estudiantes más pequeños se colaran a espiar. Aunque como siempre pasa, dejó de ser la novedad al cabo de unos días y pudieron ir recuperando una tranquilidad relativa. Relativa porque James no cejaba en su empeño de perseguir a Lily y si a todo esto unimos que la sección masculina del colegio había descubierto que debajo de los metros de ropa la pelirroja tenía piernas, entenderemos por qué Lily intentó asesinar a Elise después de tener que hacer una ginkanna por todo Hogwarts para poder ir a entrenar.  
  
"No sé cómo se lo monta el idiota de Potter para encontrarme siempre" pensaba. Y era cierto, al doblar las esquinas, detrás de las estatuas en la puerta de los baño..., James la vigilaba incansablemente y ella se estaba empezando a crispar. Tenía la suerte de que al menos, cuando ella entrenaba, James también practicaba Quidditch, así que no había descubierto ese "secreto".  
  
Halloween estaba cerca y el colegio se estaba preparando para celebrarlo. Dumbledore había aceptado la propuesta del NTCPSP de hacer un baile de disfraces y máscaras, cosa estúpida a opinión de Elise y según Kate una excusa por parte de las "chupi-guays" para poder disfrazarse de princesitas; aunque igualmente iban a asistir. La que no lo tenía tan claro era Lily, no había ido a ninguno de los bailes desde que había entrado en la escuela y pensaba que éste no iba a ser una excepción. Dos días antes del esperado baile, los cuatro amigos estaban en el aula de estudios muggles escuchando una de las cintas de Lily.  
  
- ¿Y de qué os vais a disfrazar?- preguntó Artemis de repente  
  
- Yo de "cat-woman" y Elise de bailarina de danza del vientre- Kate dijo esto a la vez que Elise había dicho "Eso no se dice"; así que Kate se ganó un golpe en el hombro dado por la "bailarina"  
  
- Que sexis- dijo Artemis riendo todavía por la cara de enfado de Elise- ¿Queréis ligar?  
  
- Pues como no sea un constipado...- ironizó Kate  
  
Todos se rieron por la ocurrencia.  
  
- No digas bobadas Kate, sólo hace falta que los hombres del colegio descubran que tenéis cuerpo y no os los podréis sacar de encima. Mirad sino a Lily- la aludida le sacó la lengua- Pues yo iré de Julio César- Artemis adoptó una postura altiva que hizo volver a reír a las chicas- ¿Y tú Lily?  
  
- Yo no voy- contestó distraída  
  
- ¿Cómo que no vas?- preguntó Artemis escandalizado mientras Kate y Elise ponían cara de cansancio. Estaban hartas de intentar convencer a Lily; lo habían intentado todo: chantaje emocional, sobornos, colgarla de una gárgola y amenazar con no bajarla hasta que no aceptara ir...- Tienes que ir al baile, es nuestro último Halloween en Hogwarts. Lily suspiró.  
  
- No me gustan los bailes, con tanta gente, tanto ruido... y además no tengo ni disfraz ni pareja.  
  
- Ninguno tenemos pareja- contestó Artemis- nadie ha dicho que se tengan que llevar parejas.  
  
- Pero sigo sin tener disfraz, y en dos días no puedo conseguir uno decente- ese era un argumento definitivo, Lily sonrió triunfal mientras sus tres amigos se daban por derrotados  
  
De repente, a Elise se le iluminó la cara  
  
- Si te conseguimos un disfraz ¿vendrás?  
  
- Mmmmm...  
  
- Ahora ya no tienes excusa- la amenazó Artemis- si dices que no pensaré que te crees tan importante ya que no quieres venir con nosotros.  
  
- Artemis...- suplicó Lily, pero el chico negaba con la cabeza- Vale, está bien, pero sólo si no me toca tener que ir disfrazada de pizza, o de naipe o cosa por el estilo...  
  
- Es un trato- dijeron Artemis, Kate y Elise al unísono.  
  
....  
  
En la sala común los tres Merodeadores jugaban al póker mientras sus amigas comentaban (por vigésimo sexta vez) los espléndidos trajes que iban a llevar (todas variantes de princesas, damas, cortesanas, etc). James, Sirius (que seguía con Moniq rompiendo todos los pronósticos)y Remus empezaban a preguntarse cuánto tiempo podía hablar una chica de zapatos y transparencias. Ellos habían decidido disfrazarse de "los Tres mosqueteros" y Peter iba a conjunto con su novia de pirata. Mientras Rachel, Gilda, Tracy y alguna más estaban comentando cual era el largo ideal de los tacones, entraron Kate, Lily y Elise.  
  
- ¿De qué se disfrazaran ellas?- murmuró James mientras las miraba.  
  
- ¿Mi prima? De monstruo. Sólo le hace falta pintarse de verde- contestó Sirius lo suficientemente alto como para que todo el mundo le oyera Sus amigas soltaron una risita tonta mientras asentían con la cabeza. Elise, que oyó a su primo perfectamente, se giró con cara de inocencia y le preguntó:  
  
- ¿Y vosotros de qué vais? ¿De cerebro? A lo mejor sumáis uno entre los cuatro ¿no?  
  
- Retira eso- Sirius se levantó de la butaca apretando los puños. - Vale, si te tiras por la ventana- contestó Elise  
  
- ¡Niña tonta, no sé ni como te atreves a hablar así a Sirius!- chilló Rachel Rayan  
  
- ¡Porque tiene algo que os falta a todos, P_E_R_S_O_N_A_L_I_D_A_D!- chilló Lily  
  
- ¿Y tú por qué te metes, larguirucha empollona?- Tracy se había levantado y se había puesto al lado de Rachel  
  
- ¡Se mete porque es nuestra amiga, Barbie!- gritó Kate- Y porque os habéis metido con ella sin que os haya hecho nada.  
  
- Mira, las chicas perfectas en su cruzada por la justicia- ironizó Gilda  
  
- ¡En vez de hacer frases célebres continúa decidiendo si el tacón tiene que ser de 8 o de 9 cm, que se te da mejor mona!- le contestó Lily  
  
- ¡Al menos no somos unos esperpentos como vosotras!- dijo Rachel mientras señalaba sus ropas  
  
- ¡Al menos nosotras tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparnos por nuestro aspecto!-contestó Kate  
  
En medio de los gritos, se pudo oír una voz pausada y tranquila.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- Artemis acababa de entraren la sala común y se encontró con el show que todos los Gryffis estaban disfrutando  
  
Kate, Elise y Lily lo miraron aún enfadas. El chico comprendió rápidamente.  
  
- Anda, vamos a otro sitio- les dijo dulcemente, empujándolas por los hombros hacia su habitación.- dejad de discutir  
  
- Eso, haced caso a vuestro amigo que sabe quien tiene la razón- afirmó triunfante Tracy  
  
- Chambers, me las llevo porque ellas todavía no entienden que no merece la pena discutir con gente como vosotros- la cortó Artemis- no por hacerte un favor.  
  
Tracy y sus amigas se quedaron sin saber que decir, hinchadas de rabia. No estaban acostumbradas a que un chico no babeara delante de ellas o que al menos no intentara complacerlas. Los merodeadores, que habían estado observando la escena no abrieron la boca a pesar de los codazos que les estaban dando sus amigas para que contestaran al chico que les acababa de insultar tan elegantemente; Sirius, Remus y James estaban demasiado ocupados viendo como Artemis le pellizcaba la mejilla a Lily y le arrancaba una bonita sonrisa y como le estiraba un mechón de pelo a Elise en forma de regañina mientras le daba un golpecito a Kate en la cabeza porque la rubia le había dado un puñetazo en la pared de rabia contenida.  
  
- Son muy especiales- murmuró Remus, sólo le oyeron James y Sirius, que no contestaron nada  
  
...  
  
Esa misma noche, de madrugada, Kate estaba en la sala común comiendo caramelos tumbada en el suelo. Había estado preparando el disfraz de Lily con Elise durante toda la tarde (mientras Lily entrenaba, iba a ser una sorpresa) y la hora de la cena, así que se quedaron sin comer. Al acostarse no notó el hambre, pero hacia la media noche sus tripas rugían ferozmente pidiendo sustento. No le apetecía bajar hasta la cocina sola, así que cogió lo único que encontró (una bolsa de caramelos) y bajó a la sala común para comérselos sin molestar a sus amigas. Estaba tan tranquila paladeando un caramelo de pizza "cuatro estaciones" cuando un rumor de voces la sobresaltó.  
  
- Prongs, no hagas tanto ruido o despertarás al zampabollos de Peter y querrá venir...  
  
- ¿Moony no viene?  
  
- No, no tiene hambre, está cansado todavía y quiere dormir...  
  
- Padfoot hay alguien en la sala- mumuró James adivinando la silueta de Kate al lado del fuego.  
  
La chica los observaba con el ceño fruncido  
  
- ¿"padfoot"? Yo pensaba que cuando se superaba la preadolescencia se dejaban de usar los motes absurdos...  
  
- ¿Eres Catherine?- preguntó James molesto  
  
- Kate, si no te molesta. Catherine sólo me lo llama mi padre cuando recibe mis calificaciones.  
  
Sirius y James no pudieron evitar reírse por el comentario.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas, Kate?- preguntó Sirius  
  
- Lo mismo pregunto yo  
  
- No, no, no- dijo pícaramente Sirius, mientras las mejillas de Kate se sonrojaban- he preguntado yo antes.  
  
- Bah, no es ningún secreto. Estaba comiendo- y les mostró la bolsa de caramelos semi-vacía- ¿Queréis?  
  
James y Sirius se miraron desconfiados y luego miraron a la chica alzando una ceja.  
  
- ¡Que no tienen veneno!- la chica apoyó las manos en sus caderas ofendida- ¡no soy tan pérfida!  
  
Los dos chicos al final tomaron un caramelo. Bueno, uno detrás de otro, porque se sentaron en una butaca a devorar los caramelos con la rubia mientras bromeaban sobre las clases. Kate empezó a pensar que quizás los merodeadores no eran tan desagradables y así, entre risas, acabaron rápidamente con los caramelos  
  
- ¡Te hemos dejado sin!- exclamó Sirius  
  
- Da igual, si no tengo hambre- pero las tripas de Kate la traicionaron y volvieron a rugir con insistencia, cosa que hizo mucha gracia a los dos chicos  
  
- Venga, te llevamos con nosotros a la cocina- dijo James levantándose y ayudando a Kate a hacerlo.  
  
Seguidos por Sirius bajaron silenciosamente hasta las mazmorras y entraron en las cocinas. Un grupo de elfos les invitó inmediatamente a sentarse y a coger lo que quisieran. Uno de ellos, más regordete y bajito, se acercó a Kate.  
  
- Señorita ¿le apetece lo de siempre?  
  
- No te molestes Inflen, ya cojo yo algo..  
  
- No, no, usted siéntese que yo se lo preparo- el elfo la había tomado por la mano y la había obligado a sentarse- Eso sí, tiene que prometer a Inflen que le dejará seguir subiendo a escuchar como hacen música usted y las otras señoritas.  
  
- Eso está hecho. Subid siempre que queráis.- Inflen y alguno más de los elfos sonrieron para luego desaparecer en las profundidades de la inmensa cocina. James y Sirius se sentaron a su lado y miraban a la rubia con mucho interés.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Pensaba que no sabías donde estaba la cocina- le contestó James  
  
- Ah, claro que lo sé. Venimos mucho y los elfos nos visitan cuando ensayamos, les gusta la música. Y además se llevan de fábula con Artemis  
  
- "El fantástico Artemis"- dijo James con un poco de rintintín  
  
- Sí que lo es- Kate prefirió no hacer caso de la ironía de James  
  
- ¿Y por qué nunca os han castigado por venir a las cocinas?- preguntó Sirius intrigado  
  
- Porque nunca nos han pillado- contestó Kate- supongo que somos más discretos que vosotros y no nos dedicamos a hacer el gamberro  
  
James y Sirius la miraron ofendios.  
  
- Para mí, colgar a todo el equipo de Slytherin en calzoncillos de un abeto es hacer el gamberro- les explicó la chica sonriendo mientras pinchaba los macarrones que Inflen le acababa de traer  
  
- ¿Y Evans también sale de noche por la escuela?- preguntó James Kate se echó a reír.  
  
- Mejor descúbrelo tú, señor detective. La tienes contenta con tanta persecución James se sonrojó mientras Sirius los miraba con cara de haberse perdido algún punto importante.  
  
- Me... me marcho. Ya no tengo hambre. Kate, buenas noches- y el buscador se Gryffindor salió volando de la cocina dejando a Sirius atónito y a Kate partiéndose de la risa.  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto un poco contrariado el animago  
  
- Nada. Déjalo. Tú come.  
  
- Oye, no me trates como si fuera un bobo. A ver que te ha dicho la rarita de mi prima  
  
- Tu prima no cree que seas bobo.  
  
- ¿No?  
  
- No  
  
- Pues me trata cómo si lo fuera  
  
- Porque tu la tratas como si fuera la horma de tu zapato- contestó Kate mientras acababa con sus macarrones  
  
- Porque ella me deja en ridículo  
  
- En cierto modo, te admira. Lo que pasa es que no aprueba tu forma de ser Black. Y Lily tampoco, pero no creen que seas tonto. Todo el mundo sabe que sois de los mejores alumnos de la escuela.  
  
- ¿Y tú?- preguntó Black, se acababan de levantar de la mesa y se dirigían hacia la salida.  
  
- Yo... yo sólo sé que hasta hace poco ignorabas que existía...- Sirius puso cara de querer protestar- Pero si no te lo reprocho, sólo lo digo porque dice mucho de ti y de tu manera de ser. Y tampoco creo que seas bobo.  
  
Siguieron caminando, después de las palabras de Kate empezaron unos segundos de silencio, pero no un silencio incómodo, sino de reflexión. Kate se sentía un poco extraña al estar hablando de esas cosas con el chico que le gustaba desde que había entrado a la escuela, pero por otro lado sentía que era algo natural. Sirius pensaba en las palabras de Remus de esa tarde, "son especiales"...  
  
- Es fácil hablar contigo- dijo de repente Sirius  
  
- Contigo también. Espero que no pienses que soy una prepotente por haberte hablado así...  
  
- No, está bien. Dices lo que piensas.  
  
- ¿Y tú que piensas de mis amigas?  
  
- Que van un poco de listillas.  
  
- Lo son- sonrió Kate  
  
- Ya, pero tenéis esa manía de ser tan diferentes de todo el mundo, como si el resto no fueran suficientemente buenos para vosotras.  
  
Kate se encogió de hombros.  
  
- No es eso. Simplemente no sé, es que parece que nos interesan cosas distintas. Más que creernos mejor que nadie somos "las raritas de séptimo" sólo porque hemos decidido ser de otra forma.  
  
- Entiendo- murmuró Sirius, el resto del camino hacia la sala lo pasaron otra vez en silencio.  
  
Entraron a la Torre desierta y Kate se dirigió hacia las escaleras de su dormitorio.  
  
- Kate- la llamó Sirius  
  
- ¿Sí?  
  
- Yo no creo que seas rara.  
  
- Yo tampoco creo que seas tan malo. Buenas noches  
  
- Buenas noches  
  
Kate se sintió feliz ese día, no porque Sirius le hubiera dicho que no era rara, ni por haber pasado un rato con él. Simplemente porque no estaba enamorada de un monstruo y eso era reconfortante.  
  
...  
  
- ¿¿¿¿Y porqué demonios tengo que ir yo disfrazada de pollo????- gritó Lily  
  
Faltaban dos horas para el baile de Halloween y Elise y Kate acababan de enseñarle a Lily el que iba a ser su disfraz.  
  
- Que no es de pollo, vas de princesa Odette, tienes que llevar alas de cisne- le repitió Kate por décima vez  
  
- ¡FANTÁSTICO! De princesita y encima con alas de pollo en la espalda.  
  
-De cisne..- la corrigió Kate  
  
- Es lo mismo  
  
- No, en realidad un cisne no tiene nada...- empezó Artemis, que estaba también en la habitación de las chicas, Lily estaba entrecerrando los ojos y concentrando su odio en el chico de ojos claros- Creo que me voy a ir a prepararme... ¡Adiós!  
  
- ¡No Artemis! ¡No nos dejes solas con ella o nos asesinará!- gritó Kate desde la puerta de la habitación- ¡Maldito traidor! ¡Tu nos ayudaste a convencerla!- las chicas de las habitaciones de cerca se asomaron a ver a que se debía el escándalo- Ooops- Kate cerró la puerta sonrojada  
  
Lily se había sentado en la cama y tenía mirada de "atrévete a ponerme unas alas y verás por dónde te las meto".  
  
- Lils...- suplicó Elise  
  
- No  
  
- Lo prometiste- le recordó Kate  
  
- ¿Y mi reputación?  
  
- No tienes de eso- dijeron a la vez Kate y Elise.  
  
- Me da igual, no voy a dejar que nadie me vea así.  
  
- ¡Es un traje precioso Lily! ¿No te gusta?- dijo Elise fingiéndose apenada- Lo hicimos para ti...  
  
- No quiero que nadie me vea con eso- Lily se mantenía tozuda  
  
- Llevarás un antifaz, no te conocerá nadie. Y te teñiremos el pelo de negro para que nadie te reconozca...  
  
-...  
  
- Venga....  
  
- ...  
  
- Venga Lily- sus amigas hacían morritos  
  
- ¡Está bien! ¡Pero dejad de poner esa cara!- y sin delicadeza alguna cogió su disfraz y se metió en el baño.  
  
Kate y Elise intercambiaron miradas triunfantes  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Gracias por vuestros reviws, me hacen feliz  
  
Maxie-chan: hola, la verdad es que lo de Remus lo saben los cuatro, ya explicaré como y cuando se enteraron, pero lo saben desde hace ya  
  
Yambe-Akka: como ves, James sospecha. Pero todavía no sabe nada. Aunque el chico es muy persistente  
  
Joyce Granger: el problema es que a Lily no le gusta destacar porque si no la conoce nadie puede hacer lo que le da la gana más a gusto. Aunque al final se acabará descubriendo el pastel...  
  
Ivy potter black: yo estaba cansada de la Lily que acaba enamorada del fantástico James y es dulce y tierna.. ¿reivindiquemos una Lily que le de una patada en el culo a James! (bueno ahí me pasé, que james me gusta mucho) Pero la verdad es que Lily es un personaje de los que más me gustan  
  
Lily: espero que también te haya gustado este capi. Lo de Artemis... ya se verá  
  
Sly: como no tengo muy claro si te gustó el capítulo anterior o no, espero que éste si te haya gustado  
  
Elizabeth Potter: hola asturiana! Espero que te guste este capítulo también  
  
Delucce: gracias por dejar review!, espero que este capi lo disfrutes  
  
Lily4ever: me alegro de que te guste. No te olvides de dejarme tu opinión  
  
Syringen: no sé si está muy usado o no porque no he leído muchos fics de J&L, es que se me ocurrió que sería gracioso que Lily le diera una patada en el culo al fabuloso James Potter, sólo eso. Estoy leyendo un fic tuyo (¿De qué están hechos los sueños?) Y la verdad es que me está gustando mucho, a pesar de que eres muy pesimista, no? Escribes muy bien.  
  
Conyta-malfoy: Lily no es caprichosa, lo que pasa es que no soporta la manera de ser de James... yaveremos lo que pasa. 


	5. Halloween

Disclaimer: pues eso, lo de siempre  
  
Halloween  
  
- ¿Ves? Estás muy guapa- dijo Elise ajustándose un cinturón de monedas doradas por encima de la amplísima falda azul celeste que llevaba.  
  
- Sí, estoy fantastiquísima- contestó Lily con evidente desagrado mirándose al espejo.  
  
Llevaba un vestido blanco con reflejos brillantes por encima del tobillo, con adornos dorados en el bajo de la amplia falda y en los tirantes. En la espalda, ocultando la cremallera del vestido, llevaba cosidas dos alas grandes de gasa, y el pelo (teñido de negro con un hechizo) lo llevaba recogido en un moño adornado con plumas blancas y doradas.  
  
- Parezco una figurita de belén- se quejó  
  
- Estás bien- contestó Kate saliendo del baño con un mono de cuero negro  
ceñido y una diadema con dos orejitas puesta en el pelo- pero no estás  
acostumbrada. ¿No pensarás llevar eso?- señalaba su calzado  
  
Lily llevaba unas deportivas anchísimas sin atar puestas.  
  
- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó desafiante- Es lo único que me gusta de lo que  
llevo  
  
- Pues porque parece que vas con un bidé en cada pie, señorita Odette- le  
explicó Elise- Haz el favor de ponerte otra cosa  
  
- No tengo otra cosa  
  
- ¿Y los zapatos que te dimos con el vestido?- preguntó Kate  
  
- Ah, ¿pero eso era para ponérselo en los pies?- preguntó con cara de  
inocencia Lily- Yo que pensaba que eran picadores de hielo... Me niego a  
romperme un tobillo con eso  
  
- Pues ponte las bailarinas al menos- suplicó Elise- pero no vayas con  
esos mamuts en los pies  
  
- Está bien- dijo Lily enfadada colocándose sus zapatillas de ballet-  
Estoy realmente ridícula- repitió mirándose al espejo  
  
- Estás muy bien- sentenció Kate apartándola del espejo- y ahora déjame  
que te pinte...  
  
- ¡Ah no! Pase que me pongáis un vestido digno de Chambers, que me  
coloquéis unas alas de pajarraco, que me tiñáis el pelo... ¡Pero no  
pienso ponerme nada en la cara hecho de escamas de pez y de grasa!  
  
- Se llama pintalabios- resumió Elise  
  
- Ni te me acerques- amenazó Lily a Kate, que había destapado un  
pintalabios de un color rojo nada discreto  
  
- Déjalo Kate- suspiró Elise mientras se ponía un top azul claro en forma  
de pico y diversos brazaletes y pulseras- No le pidas más a la chica que  
ya ha tenido demasiado contacto con su lado femenino por hoy  
  
Kate se encogió de hombros y tapó el pintalabios, vigilada de cerca por  
una tensa Lily.  
  
- Pues creo que ya estamos listas- dijo Elise colocándose su antifaz  
(también azul) y pasándole el suyo a Kate (negro) y a Lily (dorado).  
  
(Na: este trozo lo he añadido para describir los trajes de las chicas y  
para que constatéis que el vestido de Lily no es horrible, como ella  
dice)  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
- ¿Vamos a bailar, cariño?- le preguntó James a Tracy por vigésimo quinta  
vez esa noche, y por vigésimo quinta vez la respuesta fue:  
  
- No seas pesado, ¿no ves que estamos hablando?- Tracy se refería a que  
ella y sus amigas estaban poniendo verdes a todas las chicas del baile,  
conversación que estaba aburriendo mortalmente a los merodeadores.  
  
- ¿Te importa que me vaya yo?  
  
- No, no, vete y distráete un rato pichurrín...  
  
Sirius y Remus también se levantaron, hastiados, de las sillas donde  
estaban sentados, alrededor de unas mesitas redondas. Dejaron a sus  
amigas cotilleando y se confundieron entre los estudiantes que mucho más  
felices que ellos, se dedicaban a bailar y a pasarlo bien.  
  
Empezaron a bailar con las chicas, que se juntaban en grupos por toda la  
pista  
  
....  
  
Kate y Elise bailaban animadamente en la pista mientras Artemis y Lily  
las miraban desde sus sillas. Un troglodita, un lobo y Merlín habían  
intentado sacarlas a bailar a las tres, pero Lily había declinado.  
  
- Te queda bien el pelo negro Lils- le dijo Artemis  
  
- Estoy hecha un cromo, no te burles ¡oh, César!- bromeó la chica  
  
- Estás muy guapa, en serio- Artemis se levantó y le tendió la mano,  
había empezado a sonar un vals- vamos a bailar, que quiero fardar de  
pareja.  
  
- Creo que no...- pero Artemis ya la había tomado por la mano y la  
arrastraba hacia el centro de la pista.- las alitas del demonio van a ser  
un estorbo para bailar...  
  
- ¡Deja de quejarte y pásalo bien!- el chico la rodeó por la cintura y le  
tomó la mano.  
  
Ella agarró el vuelo de su falda y se puso a girar con su amigo. Mucha  
gente se dirigió hacia sus mesas para buscar una pareja para el vals o  
para descansar un rato, así que fueron pocos los que se quedaron en la  
pista bailando.  
  
Artemis la hacía girar y girar, realmente bailaba bien, y mientras  
hablaban y reían. Muchos se fijaron en la bonita pareja de quién no  
conseguían adivinar las identidades. Kate fue invitada a bailar por el  
Zorro y Elise se iba a sentar a descansar en una silla cuando un guante  
de terciopelo la retuvo por el hombro. Se giró. Un mosquetero vestido de  
azul, alto, de pelo claro y con los ojos ocultos por un antifaz negro la  
miraba.  
  
- ¿Bailas?  
  
- Por supuesto- contestó la chica encajando su mano en la de él- ¿Viniste  
sin pareja, Remus?  
  
- ¿Cómo me has conocido Elise?  
  
- ¿Cómo me has conocido tú a mí?- sonrió la chica- Bailas realmente bien  
  
- Los merodeadores lo hacemos todo bien, querida  
  
- Ya...  
  
- No sabía que os gustaran estas frivolidades- dijo Remus  
  
- No es una frivolidad. Al menos no como lo hacemos nosotros- la chica se  
picó un poco- Venimos a pasarlo bien con los amigos... No a sentarnos a  
criticar tejidos, encajes y lo que es o no es "fashion"  
  
Remus se echó a reír.  
  
- Parece que conoces bien a las chicas...  
  
- Estoy harta de ir a las fiestas de mis padres y mis tíos y oír a las  
amigas de Sirius hablando siempre de lo mismo- dijo con gesto cansado  
  
- ¿Y tú que haces en esas fiestas?  
  
- Soborno a los niños pequeños para que pongan bichos de plástico en las  
bebidas, o enciendan cohetes, o pongan pociones del hipo en la comida; o  
también cambio la gomina de mi primo por pegamento de impacto...en fin-  
suspiró- me divierto como buenamente puedo...  
  
Remus se volvía a reír  
  
...  
  
- Mira a Moony- Sirius señalaba con el mentón hacia la pareja formada por  
su prima y su amigo, él estaba recostado en una pared con una copa, al  
lado de James- Y parecía tonto... es guapa es chica con la que está. Un  
poco bajita, pero está bien buena  
  
- Como se lo cuente a Moniq...  
  
- Moniq está demasiado ocupada ahora como para escucharte- contestó  
fastidiado- ¿Por qué no podrán simplemente pasárselo bien en las fiestas?  
  
James se encogió de hombros.  
  
- De todas maneras- continuó Sirius- es más guapa esa rubia que va de  
gatita. A lo mejor voy a pedirle que afile sus uñas en mi espalda...  
  
James negaba con la cabeza mientras veía como su amigo se dirigía hacia  
Kate. Entonces otra cosa capto su atención. Bueno, mejor dicho, alguien  
captó su atención. Un ángel... una chica que bailaba cerca de la salida  
con un romano. ¿quién era esa belleza de pelo negro? Se acercó hacia la  
puerta y pudo comprobar que realmente era una chica muy guapa, y le  
resultaba familiar pero no alcanzaba a descubrir quien era. Ahora la  
chica sonreía... ¡Qué sonrisa!. Más tarde no supo saber decir cuanto  
tiempo estuvo ahí, observándola, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.  
Entonces la música cambió y la pista de baile se volvió a llenar de  
gente..  
  
....  
  
- Espera un momento aquí Lily- le chilló Artemis para que le pudiera oír  
a través del ruido- voy a buscar unos refrescos y vuelvo  
  
- Te espero en el jardín- contestó Lily cuando el muchacho se giró, no  
muy segura de si la había oído.  
  
Se abrió paso entre el grupo de gente para llegar a la puerta de salida.  
Allí había un chico que parecía apuesto, vestido de mosquetero. El chico  
la miraba, así que cuando pasó a su lado, al cruzar la puerta para salir  
al jardín, le sonrió.  
  
...  
  
James le devolvió la sonrisa a la chica, que se dirigió al jardín. Vigiló  
que no hubiera nadie conocido por allí cerca y se escabulló detrás de  
ella. Caminó entre los rosales y las pérgolas y la vio sentada en la  
baranda de uno de los balconetes, mirando la luna.  
  
- Hola- Lily se giró sobresaltada, esa no era la voz que esperaba oír  
  
- Hola- contestó y volvió a mirar hacia la luna, no estaba ella para  
pesados ligones en ese momento  
  
- ¿qué haces aquí?- intentó de nuevo James, sentándose a su lado  
  
- Nada- contestó Lily distraída, iba a decir "Ganchillo ¿No lo ves?" pero  
le pareció ser demasiado borde con alguien a quien no conocía.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio los dos, mirando la luna, entonces James empezó a  
tararear con una voz grave una canción muy dulce. Lily le miró extrañada  
pero sonriendo, y se unió enseguida al misterioso chico.  
  
There can be miracles When you believe Though hope is frail It's hard to kill Who know what miracle You can achieve When you believe Somehow you will You will when you believe They don't always happen when you ask And it's easy to give in to your fear But when you're blinded by your pain Can't see you way safe through the rain Thought of a still resilient voice Says love is very near  
  
There can be miracles When you believe Though hope is frail It's hard to kill Who know what miracles You can achieve When you believe Somehow you will You will when you believe  
  
- ¿Cómo es que sabes esa canción?- le preguntó sonriendo la chica  
  
- Creo que es una de las canciones que le gustaban a mi madre cuando yo  
era pequeño...  
  
- ¿Crees?- preguntó Lily extrañada  
  
- Sí... la verdad es que no me acordaba de que la supiera... Ha sido al  
verte...  
  
Lily le miró incrédula  
  
- Es cierto y me da igual que no te lo creas, perfecta desconocida-  
bromeó el chico- Pero ha sido al verte cuando me ha venido a la memoria  
¿Y tú?  
  
- Oh, es de mis canciones favoritas...- James sonrió, y a Lily le recordó  
vagamente a alguien, aunque no supo decir quién, le pareció una sonrisa  
encantadora.  
  
- El chico que bailaba contigo...- dijo James sentándose al lado de Lily-  
¿Es tu novio?  
  
- ¿El que iba vestido de César?- preguntó ella, James afirmó con la  
cabeza mirando hacia los jardines- no, no, es un amigo.  
  
- Bien  
  
- ¿Bien por qué?  
  
- Porque entonces no le importará que haga esto...  
  
Y tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos cubiertas con los guantes.  
Se inclinó suavemente y juntó sus labios con los de ella. No entendía muy  
bien por qué estaba haciendo eso. Él, él tenía novia y la chica no había  
siquiera coqueteado un poco con él... Pero algo le decía que tenía que  
besarla, es más, ardía en deseos de hacerlo. Lily recibió el beso  
impresionada, pero ni se le pasó por la cabeza apartar sus labios. Su  
corazón palpitaba fuerte y el contacto de los labios del chico le inundó  
el cuerpo de una sensación de calor que también parecía sentir él. Se  
separaron lentamente, a la vez que abrían los ojos. Las manos de James se  
deslizaron de la barbilla a las muñecas de Lily y luego las apartó. Fue a  
la vez el beso más extraño y más maravilloso que ninguno había recibido  
en la vida y sus ojos decían precisamente eso.  
  
Entonces James sonrió y se quitó el sombrero. Lily también sonreía, hasta  
que vio el pelo desordenado del chico al que rápidamente identificó:  
  
- ¡Potter!  
  
- ¡Me has reconocido! Ahora me toca saber a mí quien eres- la intentó  
tomar de la mano, pero Lily se apartó y saltó de la barandilla.  
Recogiendo su vestido con ambas manos salió disparada hacia la fiesta sin  
dar tiempo a James de reaccionar.  
  
Lily corría y corría como quien huye de su peor pesadilla y sin mirar al  
frente. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¡Había besado a Potter!¡ A POTTER! Y  
no era que le importara que tuviera novia ni nada por el estilo,  
simplemente es que era..., era..., era... él, por Dios, no hacían falta  
más explicaciones. Alcanzó rápidamente la puerta y se chocó con alguien a  
quien tiró al suelo. Abrió los ojos desconcertada...  
  
- ¡Artemis!  
  
- ¡Lily! No te encontraba...- la ayudó a incorporarse- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Lily se puso blanca, roja, azul y rosa en décimas de segundo.  
  
- Nada, no me encuentro muy bien- Artemis la miró encarando una ceja-  
Me... me... me voy a la cama.  
  
- Te acompaño.  
  
- No, no, tú quédate en la fiesta y pásalo bien...  
  
- No, te voy a acompañar te pongas como te pongas- la cogió de la mano-  
vamos a avisar a Elise  
  
Y la arrastró entre la muchedumbre.  
  
...  
  
James había reaccionado al fin y corrió también hacia la fiesta. Cuando  
llegó al umbral de la puerta distinguió la punta de las alitas de Lily,  
pero antes de abrirse paso a codazos entre la muchedumbre recogió algo  
que centelleaba en el suelo: una de las plumas doradas del peinado de  
Lily. La prendió en la cinta de su sombrero de mosquetero y emprendió la  
búsqueda.  
  
...  
  
Lily se empezaba a sentir mal de verdad. Lo sucedido hacia escasos  
minutos volvía a su cabeza una vez y otra confundiéndola y mareándola,  
además en la sala hacía mucho calor y el poco licor que había bebido  
estaba zumbando en su cabeza... Se dejaba llevar por Artemis entre la  
gente... Hasta que alcanzaron a Elise que seguía bailando con Remus y con  
algunos chicos y chicas más en un grupo.  
  
- ¡Lily!¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Elise nada más los vio llegar.  
  
Artemis no se había fijado en la cara de la pelirroja, pero se estaba  
poniendo muy blanca y parecía que iba a perder el mundo de vista.  
  
- ¡Lily!- Artemis la sujetó por la espalda y Remus la ayudó a cargarla en  
brazos- avisaré a la enfermera...  
  
- Si la llevas así pensará que está borracha- dijo Remus- llevémosla a su  
habitación  
  
- Remus...- Lily hablaba con voz débil  
  
- ¿Qué quieres pequeña?- preguntó el licántropo con voz dulce  
  
- Quédate aquí... con Elise... vendrá Potter... no le digas quién soy  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Remus  
  
- ¿Te ha hecho algo James?- dijo Artemis  
  
- Por favor...- suplicó Lily- no le digas nada....  
  
- Está bien. ¿Te ayudo a llevarla?- preguntó Remus a Artemis  
  
Éste negó con la cabeza.  
  
- No pesa nada- y se volvió a abrir paso entre la gente, esta vez con más  
facilidad porque los alumnos se dieron cuenta de que llevaba a alguien en  
brazos. Enseguida todo el mundo se puso a cuchichear y hacer cábalas  
sobre la chica morena y lo que le pasaba.  
  
Entonces llegó hasta Remus y Elise James, sofocado y con el semblante  
preocupado.  
  
- El ángel ha estado aquí con vosotros ¿no?- preguntó visiblemente  
alterado- ¿dónde está ella?  
  
- ¿Qué ángel?- preguntó Remus intentando hacer tiempo  
  
- La chica de blanco, la he visto aquí con vosotros ¿Dónde se ha ido?  
  
James los miraba ansiosamente y Elise y Remus se miraron confundidos,  
señalaron la puerta, que ahora se distinguía perfectamete y James vio  
como el romano de capa roja llevaba a Lily en brazos. Soltó un grito  
agudo y se dirigió otra vez a la puerta a codazos.  
  
Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, una figura vestida de violeta se le  
cruzó en el camino.  
  
- ¡¡¡Jamsie!!!! ¿Dónde te habías metido?- Tracy le acomodaba el sombrero-  
¡Te he estado buscando!  
  
James no prestaba atención al obstáculo que ahora representaba su novia y  
miraba por encima de ella. Su ángel desaparecía por las escaleras  
rodeando el cuello del romano, ¿Qué le habría pasado?  
  
- ¡James! ¡Hazme algo de caso!- su novia le zarandeó- ¡Vamos a bailar!  
  
Y lo empujó otra vez entre la gente. Él se sentía fuera de su cuerpo.  
  
...  
  
Minutos antes, Sirius se acercaba a la chica rubia vestida de gata, que  
se estaba sirviendo una copa.  
  
- ¡Miau!- susurró Sirius a la chica desde detrás  
  
Kate se giró; esa sonrisa, esa postura, esa voz, ... no podían ser de  
otro. Había echado tantas horas en clase mirándolo como para reconocerle  
aunque fuera vestido de bote de tomate frito.  
  
- ¡Black! ¿Qué tal?-dijo amablemente  
  
- Er... Hola... tú..- el chico no la reconocía  
  
- Sí..- Kate se echó a reír- La última vez que me miré en el espejo era  
yo. No me reconoces ¿verdad?- preguntó entre divertida y decepcionada  
  
- ¡Claro que sí! Eres... eres... ¡¡¡Kate!!!- la chica se había levantado  
el antifaz para permitir al chico verle la cara.  
  
- Hola. ¿Querías algo?  
  
- ¿Yo? ¡No!- respondió el chico algo turbado- Em... sólo quería pedirte  
si me puedes servir una copa...  
  
- Ah, claro- y se giró para tomar un vaso y la botella.  
  
Sirius mientras tanto se golpeó la frente. ¡Había estado a punto de ligar  
con Kate! Una de las amigas raras de su prima...; bueno, él sabía que no  
eran tan raras... Y Kate era maja y estaba muy mona metida en ese mono de  
cuero y con esas orejitas y...  
  
- Ten- Sirius agradeció que la rubia interrumpiera sus pensamientos en  
ese momento- tu bebida. ¿Te han dejado solo?  
  
- Bueno... en realidad me he escapado- le dijo en tono cómplice, Kate se  
sonrojó levemente- mi novia está ahí en la mesa, con sus amigas, hablando  
de ropa, chicos y esas cosas de las que habláis las mujeres...  
  
- Ah... ya... – suspiró Kate- supongo que no quieres bailar...  
  
- Pues supones mal- sonrió el moreno tendiéndole la mano- Vamos a la  
pista, nena  
  
- ¿Nena?  
  
- Sí  
  
- No me llames nena a no ser que no aprecies tu vida- le advirtió la  
rubia mientras se confundían entre los demás alumnos.  
  
Bailaron unos minutos, en los cuales Kate constató que Sirius bailaba  
mucho mejor que ella, y bromearon todo el tiempo. A pesar de ser un baile  
de máscaras, parecía que había sido precisamente entonces cuando ambos se  
la habían quitado y se hablaban de chico a chica, no de alumno popular a  
niña rarita. Ahora eran dos jóvenes normales que se lo pasaban bien...  
hasta que Sirius vio a su amigo corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada.  
  
- Kate, me tengo que ir un momento...  
  
- No te preocupes- contestó la chica- acabo de vera Elise, voy con ella.  
¡Nos vemos!  
  
Kate llegó hasta donde estaban Remus y Elise, preocupados por Lily, a la  
vez que Sirius se abría paso hasta su amigo y... era pescado por una  
Moniq enfundada en un vestido azul cobalto de corte medieval.  
  
Remus, después de ayudar a Elise a explicar a su amiga lo que sabían de  
lo acontecido con Lily, se fue con sus amigos, no sin hacerles prometer  
que le avisarían de cómo estaba la pelirroja.  
Elise y Kate no esperaron mucho a subir a su habitación.  
  
...  
  
Dumbledore había dado el baile por terminado y los alumnos volvían a  
regañadientes a sus Salas comunes, comentando las anécdotas del baile que  
había sido todo un éxito. Los Gryffindor de séptimo llegaron de los  
últimos a la Torre, un poco borrachos y con muchas más ganas de fiesta,  
así que se quedaron un buen rato en la Sala común pasándolo bien. Bueno,  
al menos la mayoría, porque James había estado como ausente toda la noche  
y ahora descansaba con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido sobre  
un sillón.  
  
- ¡Cariiiiño!- Tracy se había sentado sobre sus rodillas- ¡Estás hecho un  
muermo!  
  
- Y tú estás borracha- contestó él bruscamente  
  
- Bueno, un poco.. pero es lo que toca ¿no?  
  
"lo que toca"... pensaba James mientras se incorporaba.  
  
- Me marcho a la cama –murmuró  
  
Todos los que estaban en la Sala le miraron y le despidieron rápidamente;  
no querían que nada eclipsara su alegría.  
  
Mientras subía las escaleras miraba la pluma de su ángel...¿Estaría bien  
ella?  
  
...  
  
- ¡¡¡WAAAAAAAA!!! ¡¡¡Qué frío!!!- Lily se había levantado de un bote de  
su cama, empapada de pies a cabeza- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Estáis locas o qué???!!!  
  
Al lado de su cama, Kate y Elise la miraban impasibles con un cubo vacío  
en las manos cada una. Su desmayo había sido sólo un susto provocado por  
la mezcla de tantas emociones y ahora la pelirroja se encontraba bien.  
  
- No- contestó Elise- Estamos hartas de que te hagas la dormida  
  
- Sí- añadió Kate- son como que las cuatro de la tarde y te hemos visto  
abrir los ojos mil veces para vigilar si estábamos o no.  
  
- No...- dijo Lily con cara de culpabilidad  
  
- No nada- la cortó Kate- ahora mismo nos explicas qué pasó con Potter.  
Ah sí, y también por qué demonios lleva un cordón alrededor del cuello  
con una de las plumas de tu pelo....  
  
Lily se quedó blanca.  
  
- ¿Qué ha hecho qué?- preguntó sonrojándose  
  
- No cambies de tema- Elise la había acorralado en la cama y la miraba  
con los ojos reducidos a una rendija- ¿QUÉ PASÓ CON POTTER ANOCHE?  
  
- Elise, que la vas a matar de un infarto y no nos vamos a enterar- Kate  
negaba con la cabeza- Esto se hace así- y sacó de su baúl una rana de  
chocolate, los ojos de Lily se iluminaron inmediatamente- ¿Quieres la  
rana?- decía Kate con un tono meloso mientras Lily asentía rápidamente  
con la cabeza- Pues primero la historia.  
  
Lily miró la rana y suspiró... lo que había que hacer por comer un poco  
de azúcar. Y les contó la historia.  
  
- Bueno- dijo Kate con tono comprensivo una vez Lily hubo acabado su  
relato y decapitaba a la rana de chocolate- No es tan malo  
  
- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué no es tan malo???!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ NO ES TAN MALO???!!!- gritaba  
Lily fuera de sí, poniéndose del color de su pelo, que volvía a ser rojo-  
¡¡¡HE BESADO A POTTER!!! ¡¡¡A JAMES POTTER!!!  
  
- Sí- añadió Elise asintiendo- a "James-soy-el-mejor-del-mundo-Potter", a  
"James-nenas-babead-por-mí-Potter", a "James-prepotente-arrogante- con  
alzheimer-Potter"...  
  
- Gracias Elise- contestó la pelirroja irónica- creo que no me sentía  
suficientemente mal, gracias por tu ayuda, no sé que haría yo sin ti...  
  
- De nada mujer- Elise le daba golpecitos con la palma de la mano en la  
cabeza- estamos para eso  
  
- Por cierto... – empezó Kate- ¿Besa bien?  
  
Lily no respondió. No con palabras. Sólo fulminó a Kate con la mirada.  
  
- Al menos os gusta la misma música- Elise se encogió de hombros- Es un  
comienzo  
  
- Idos a la m...- Lily se escondió debajo de su almohada para no tener  
que soportar las burlas de sus amigas- luego os extrañáis de que no os  
cuente las cosas.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
James les contó al resto de Merodeadores la historia del ángel y de la  
pluma. Todos, incluso Remus, se sorprendieron.  
  
- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Peter  
  
- ¿Cómo que qué pienso hacer? Buscarla y hablar con ella, preguntarle si  
ella sabe por qué pasó lo que pasó...  
  
- ¿Y Tracy?- aventuró Remus, que no sabía muy bien por qué se sentía un  
poco incómodo  
  
Tracy... cierto, no había pensado en ella...  
  
- No sé. Llevo mucho con ella... y del ángel no sé ni el nombre y... todo  
fue tan extraño. Tan natural y tan extraño a la vez... Antes de hacer  
nada quiero hablar con ella- y dirigió su mirada hacia Lupin  
significativamente, que apartó sus ojos dorados.  
  
Poco después se dispusieron a bajar al campo de Quidditch a jugar un  
rato. James se quedó el último en la habitación y retuvo a Remus por la  
manga.  
  
- Remus ¿Quién es? Dímelo. Dime si está bien.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Y se acabó! ¿qué os ha parecido? Demasiado empalagoso ¿no? ¿muy baboso?  
Oishhh... ya sabéis un review por favor!!!  
  
Ahh cosillas... la canción es un anacronismo porque pertenece a la banda  
sonora de "El príncipe de Egipto". Es el estribillo, la cantan Mariah  
Carey y Withney Houston. Es realmente bonita.  
Que más cosillas... el vestido de Lily es bonito, no espectacular pero sí  
bonito. Lo que pasa es que le va quejarse a la muchacha.  
Las que estaban impresionantes eran las del NTCPSP, pero eso es obvio.  
Con lo "maravillosas" que son XD.  
Y el que estaba bien guapete es Artemis, me encanta este hombre.  
  
Joyce Granger: como has visto, el vestido de Lily no es feo. Son ganas de  
llevar la contraria. Espero que te guste este capi!!!  
  
Syringen: no, si a mí tu historia me encanta! Lo que pasa es que me  
sorprendí de que fuera tan oscurantista, pero como tu dices, es  
diferente, y si me lo permites, muy bien desarrollada. Espero que el  
capítulo no te decepcione  
  
Isa: gracias por tu review, eres muy amable  
  
Sly: espero que el baile te haya complacido. Pobre Lily, al final acaban  
chantajeándola siempre.  
  
Lily4ever: Es necesario porque no quiero que la reconozcan y con el pelo  
rojo... no creo que haya muchas pelirrojas en Hogwarts... pero sólo es  
por una noche.  
  
Khye: no va de pollo, pero lleva alas!!! Sí, a los mosqueteros les gusta  
el pollo... jajajaja. Espero que te guste este capítulo.  
  
PadmaPatilNaberrie: hombre, no va de pollo, pero se siente ridícula. Es  
que no tiene el lado femenino muy desarrollado la mujer! Espero que te  
haya gustado  
  
Sara fénix black: hola sara! Me encanta que te encante todo! En serio,  
muchas gracias. Espero que te guste también este capítulo.  
  
Maxie-chan: gracias! Es que no se por qué nunca me acaba de agradar como  
me quedan. Bueno, espero que disfrutes este capítulo!  
  
Lily evans: lo siento, pero es necesario que Lily sea morena por una  
noche. Pero es sólo una noche. Es que sino la conocería todo el mundo...  
A pesar de haberte decepcionado con lo del color de pelo, espero que este  
capi no te parezca muy mal...  
Lo de Artemis: surprise, surprise...  
  
Helena: hola tía!!! Deja de meterme prisa que al final no te voy a dejar  
leer los capis antes que nadie. Y no intentes venir a casa y registrar mi  
ordenador pk no los vas a encontrar :P, por cierto, mañana tengo examen  
de química y estoy perdiendo el tiempo... por tu culpa  
  
Yambe-Akka: bones. Què tal noia? Que te ha parecido lo del baile? Espero  
que no muy baboso. Ya me dirás que tal.  
  
Lina015: Bueno, lo de Remus ya veremos ^^. Espero que te guste este  
capítulo  
  
Tabatas: hola! A mí también me gusta una Lily fuerte y que tiene las  
cosas claras respecto a James. XD, a ver si se va a creer k sólo soplando  
todas las chicas van a caer a sus pies. Espero que te guste este capi.  
Chau  
  
Y eso, que me voy a estudiar. Que yo escribiría más, pero tengo que  
estudiar química. Un beso a tod@s!!! 


	6. Escapándome de ti

Disclaimer: Que nada es mío porque sino tened por seguro que no me dejaría los cuernos estudiando y estaría con Siri-boy en el Caribe bebiendo refrescos n una playa desierta.. mmmm......  
  
Dedicado a las víctimas el terrorismo  
  
Capítulo seis: ESCAPÁNDOME DE TI  
  
Remus le miró a los ojos directamente con una mezcla de tristeza y una extraña aprensión: no quería decirle que era Lily, ella se lo había hecho prometer... y después estaba lo del beso... ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que James hubiera besado a Lily?... Era su amigo, pero no...  
  
- No lo sé James- contestó bajando la mirada- no sé quién es...  
  
- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- gritó el chico- ¡Te vi con ella Remus! ¡Os vi  
hablando!  
  
- James...  
  
- Dime quién es Moony.  
  
- No...- James le miraba impaciente- No puedo James- Remus no podía  
mentir a uno de sus mejores amigos, pero tampoco podía traicionar a su  
amiga- Me pidió que no te lo dijera.  
  
- Moony... ¡Es importante! ¿sabes? ¡Creo que me he enamorado de esa  
chica!- Remus hizo una mueca débil de angustia- ¡Tengo que saber quién  
es! ¡Debo hablar con ella, saber como está...!  
  
- Está bien- contestó Remus, había hablado con Elise a la hora del  
desayuno  
  
- ¿cómo lo sabes?  
  
- Lo sé. Y también sé que no querrá hablar contigo- afirmó el licántropo  
más contundente de lo que hubiera deseado- No insistas James, esta vez no  
puede ser  
  
James se sentó en su cama, mesándose el pelo desesperadamente y odiando a  
Remus con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Por qué era tan difícil llegar hasta su  
ángel en una escuela de no más de 800 alumnos? Esa chica estaba cerca, a  
pocos metros seguramente y la bocaza cerrada del que creía su amigo le  
impedía verla y hablar con ella y volverla a besar... ¿Por qué había  
huido de él?  
  
- James, no le agradas- Remus parecía haberle leído el pensamiento.  
  
- ¿Y tú qué sabes?- explotó el moreno- ¡La besé!¡Un desconocido la besó y  
ella me devolvió el beso! ¡Sintió lo mismo que yo Remus!  
  
- Pero ella...  
  
- ¡Sólo quiero hablar con ella!  
  
- No...  
  
- ¡Eres un traidor!- James salió de la habitación propinado un fuerte  
portazo.  
Remus se recostó en la pared y se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo... ¿Qué  
podía hacer?  
  
...  
  
Kate y Elise seguían bromeando y riéndose de Lily, que las estaba  
aguantando bastante bien porque no les prestaba atención. Pensaba. En  
Potter y en el beso. En cuánto y cómo cambiaba que fuera él el que le  
hubiera dado ese beso tan cálido y maravilloso... Su piel se erizó al  
recordarlo y sólo sintió una profunda tristeza. ¿Por qué había tenido que  
ser James Potter?  
  
Llamaron a la puerta con unos toques suaves, seguramente era Artemis,  
pensó Lily. Kate abrió la puerta de su cuarto... en efecto, era Artemis,  
pero venía acompañado por Remus.  
  
- ¡Qué bien que hayas venido Artemis!- Kate se puso a saltar emocionada  
por la habitación- ¡Te tenemos que contar lo de anoche...!  
  
Artemis sonrió y le dio un golpecito a Kate en la cabeza.  
  
- Ya me lo ha contado Lupin- dijo mirando al licántropo, que se había  
sentado en una silla que le había indicado Elise y observaba el cuarto de  
las chicas.  
  
- Oh- suspiró decepcionada Kate- ¡Te lo quería contar yo! Ah, y una cosa  
¿Qué hace éste aquí?- señalaba a Remus y hablaba como si no estuviera  
  
- ¡Kate!- le reprochó Lily, a pesar de que ella estaba pensando lo mismo.  
Artemis se acomodó en la cama de Lily y ella puso su cabeza en las  
piernas del chico, que empezó a pasar los dedos por su pelo.  
  
- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?- le preguntó dulcemente  
  
- Bien- contestó como una niña pequeña- un poquito mareada...  
  
Remus miraba sorprendido la escena: ¿Artemis y Lily estaban juntos?,  
extrañamente esto no le molestaba... ¿y por qué que James la hubiera  
besado sí que le importaba?  
  
No podía ser que le gustara la pelirroja, pues que estuviera con Artemis  
no le preocupaba... Buscó la mirada de Kate y Elise en busca de  
respuestas. Elise le miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió, negando con  
la cabeza, así que no, no estaban juntos. Mientras Kate se quejaba.  
  
- ¿Y a mí no me preguntas que tal estoy?  
  
- Eres una celosa- Lily le sacaba la lengua- Ahora te fastidias, por  
haberme hecho enfadar.  
  
Artemis se echó a reír acompañado de Elise, mientras seguía acariciando  
el pelo de Lily.  
  
Remus observaba la escena, la amistad que había entre las chicas y entre  
los cuatro era tan diferente de la de sus otras amigas... se querían y se  
respetaban y lo más importante, eran ellos mismos todo el rato, sin  
intentar aparentar nada para resaltar sobre los otros. Eran felices allí,  
los cuatro juntos y no necesitaban ni fiestas, ni bailes, ni alcohol, ni  
nada para pasar una buena tarde. Se parecían a Sirius, James, Peter y  
él...  
  
- Bueno- dijo otra vez impaciente Kate interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones-  
¿Remus está aquí para algo o sólo ha venido a ver como Artemis mima a  
Lily?  
  
- Celosa- Lily le volvió a sacar la lengua  
  
- Lo cierto- empezó Artemis para parar la pelea- es que Remus ha venido a  
hablar con Lily. Yo sólo le he acompañado para que nadie sospechara...  
  
- ¿Sospechara qué?- preguntó Kate.  
  
- Que Remus ha venido a hablar con la chica misteriosa de James ¿No?-  
acabó Elise. Artemis y Remus asintieron con la cabeza- Entonces ¿ Mejor  
nos vamos?  
  
- No hace falta- suspiró Remus- a lo mejor me ayudáis y se os ocurre  
algo...  
Lily lo miró con curiosidad y le invitó a hablar.  
  
- Lo cierto Lily es que impactaste a James. Quiso que le dijera quién  
eras- la pelirroja puso cara de espanto- No te preocupes, no se lo he  
dicho, pero me ha dejado de hablar. Le gustas Lily.  
  
Kate y Elise se sorprendieron y Artemis sólo volvió a sonreír. Lily miró  
al suelo.  
  
- No le puedo gustar. Apenas hablamos.  
  
- James es mi amigo desde hace siete años. Nunca le había visto así. Hará  
todo lo que pueda hasta descubrir quién eres.  
  
- Y cuando lo descubra se dará cuenta de que se equivocaba- acabó Lily  
con un tono lánguido- Pero no quiero que lo sepa, Remus. No quiero que  
sepa que fue capaz de robarme un beso, que yo también caí en su trampa de  
"playboy de Hogwarts". No pienso darle esa satisfacción- Remus bajó la  
mirada  
  
- Pero algo hay que hacer- dijo Elise- no puedes dejar que Remus se pelee  
con su mejor amigo... aunque James sea un idiota...  
  
Lily suspiró. Elise tenía razón, pero no veía el modo...  
  
- Escríbele una carta- dijo Kate- dile que no quieres hablar con él, que  
te deje en paz y esas cosas... y que no le eche la culpa a Lupin... a fin  
y al cabo tú le metiste en esto...  
  
- Eso no va a ser suficiente para James- musitó Remus y Artemis asintió  
con la cabeza- es un cabezota.  
  
- Al menos no te echará la culpa, Remus- sentenció Elise- después que se  
dedique a buscar...  
  
- A su ángel- acabó Remus con un tono triste  
  
- ¿Su ángel?- dijeron los cuatro a la vez  
  
- Te llama "ángel" - explicó Remus sonriendo a la pelirroja, a Elise y  
Kate les hizo mucha gracia.  
  
...  
  
Había sido un poco difícil escribir la carta porque todos intentaban dar  
ideas y la cosa estaba quedando muy grotesca. Por ejemplo Kate insistía  
en que llamara a Potter cabrón insensible e infiel y petardo; Elise  
sostenía que lo que le debía decir era que prefería criar gusarajos a  
estar en la misma habitación que él y Remus opinaba que Lily tenía que  
decirle que era lesbiana. Así que la primera tentativa de carta era una  
colección de incongruencias que no había por donde coger.  
  
Lily al final decidió encerrarse en el baño y escribió lo que le dio la  
real gana a pesar de los gritos y propuestas de los otros. Al salir del  
baño, Elise le quitó el papel arrancado e una libreta y con tachones de  
las manos para leerlo n voz alta.  
  
"Hola. Soy la chica de anoche. No te quiero ver ni pintado al óleo. Si  
no quieres tener problemas ni me busques ni la pagues con Remus que el no  
tiene a culpa de que tu seas idiota perdido sin remedio. Hala, adiós"  
  
Todos se giraron hacia Lily alzando las cejas, ella los miraba con  
suficiencia.  
  
- ¿Qué? Es lo mejor que se me ocurre decirle...  
  
- Lily, parece una amenaza de la mafia- susurró Kate.  
  
- Pues a mí no se me ocurre nada.. así que os las apañáis con eso.  
  
- Trae- dijo Artemis- Se puede arreglar un poco.  
  
Y se sentó en el escritorio de Elise mientras los demás le observaban en  
silencio. A los diez minutos, volvió con un pergamino del tamaño de un  
folio escrito con una preciosa caligrafía, no como los garabatos de Lily,  
que Kate le quitó de las manos y se puso a leer, acompañada por Elise y  
Remus. La pelirroja esperaba tumbada en su cama leyendo un grueso libro.  
Kate le devolvió el papel a Artemis mientras se enjugaba una lágrima y  
Elise y Remus ponían cara de aprobación.  
  
- Es perfecto- murmuró a chica rubia con el asentimiento de los otros  
dos.  
  
- Pues dáselo a Potter- dijo distraída Lily  
  
- ¿No quieres leerlo? Para saber que le vas a decir...- sugirió Elise  
  
Lily tomó el papel y lo leyó rápidamente  
  
- Es muy bonito Artemis. Lástima que nada de lo que pone sea verdad. Al  
menos así Potter no se sentirá como el idiota que es. Tienes más  
sensibilidad que yo. - contestó Lily sonriendo su amigo  
  
- Una berenjena tiene más sensibilidad que tú- comentó Kate.  
  
Remus salió de la habitación portando la carta antes de que la guerra  
civil de almohadazos entre Kate y Lily le alcanzase.  
  
...  
  
Cuando Peter, Sirius y James entraron en su habitación, Remus les estaba  
esperando leyendo un libro. James cruzó una mirada furiosa con el  
licántropo, que bajó los ojos tristemente. Sirius, que entendió que algo  
no marchaba bien, se apresuró a exclamar alegremente:  
  
- Oye Peter, acompáñame a la cocina a buscar algo de comida, que me rugen  
las tripas...  
  
- Pero si acabas e cenar como si fueras un hipopótamo...  
  
Sirius lo miró con rabia.  
  
- Que me acompañes- y le dio una colleja mientras lo arrastraba fuera de  
la habitación.  
  
Los otros dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijamente y esperando  
que alguno de los dos rompiera el silencio.  
  
- Esto... esto es para ti- susurró Remus empujando una carta por la  
superficie de su escritorio.- es lo más que he podido conseguir...  
  
James cogió ávidamente la carta y la estrujó contra u pecho n un acto  
inconsciente. Luego rogó porque Remus no hubiera visto eso y lo miró:  
seguía leyendo.  
  
- Remus yo... no me he portado..  
  
- Déjalo. Tenías parte de razón. Pero o me pidas más. Es imposible.  
  
James asintió y abrió el sobre. Luego se sentó en su cama a leer,  
mientras Remus le vigilaba por el rabillo del ojo:  
  
"Querido James,  
  
Remus ha venido a verme esta tarde para decirme que querías verme... Te  
mentiría si te dijera que tú no causaste también una honda impresión en  
mi mente y en mi corazón anoche.. Todo fue perfecto hasta que supe quién  
eras. No puedo explicarte el porqué, pero un tú y yo es imposible e  
inimaginable y si tú supieras quién soy realmente lo entenderías..  
Permíteme también el egoísmo de no querer revelar mi identidad. Nuestro  
secreto está bien guardado en mi persona. Tu novia no se enterará y  
podrás continuar con tu vida como hasta ahora si olvidas aquel pequeño  
incidente de anoche. Tuya siempre,  
  
Tu ángel  
  
Pd. No le pidas más al pobre Remus, no quiere hacerte daño pero tampoco  
quiere traicionar mi confianza. Entiéndelo"  
  
Al acabar la carta, James, visiblemente emocionado arrugó el papel entre  
sus dedos.  
  
- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Remus aún de espaldas a su amigo  
  
- Sí... ¿es una gran chica, verdad?- le contestó James mirándolo  
lánguidamente- por eso le eres fiel... y lo peor es que no te puedo odiar  
por ello porque sé que yo también se lo sería..  
  
- James.. yo...  
  
- Sólo te pido una cosa. Inténtala convencer para que hable conmigo  
siquiera unos minutos, por favor...  
  
- Creo que ella o quiere, James- contestó Remus, pero viendo a mirada  
suplicante de su amigo suspiró- Está bien. Lo intentaré. Pero no esperes  
nada.  
  
...  
  
Lily se pasaba las horas intentando esquivar en lo posible a James, más  
que nada porque no sabía como reaccionaría cuando estuviera cara a cara  
con él. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el beso de James estaba grabado en  
su mente y volvía intensamente cada vez que alguien o algo evocaba al  
atractivo merodeador. Hasta entonces, se las había arreglado bastante  
bien.  
  
- A ver Lily- decía Elise con tono cansado- ¿Me puedes explicar por qué  
para ir a Encantamientos tenemos que hacer una vuelta turística al  
castillo?  
  
La pelirroja había abierto a boca para contestar, pero Kate e le  
anticipó.  
  
- Porque no quiere desmayarse al encontrarse con Potter.  
  
- ¡¡¡ESO ES MENTIRA!!!  
  
- Ja, y ¿Por qué te has pasado a puñetera semana yendo de clase a clase  
por los puñeteros pasadizos y pasillos más oscuros, polvorientos y menos  
frecuentados de la escuela?  
  
- Pues... porque quiero descubrir todo el encanto de Hogwarts- contestó  
rápidamente y sin mirar sus amigas a los ojos, ellas alzaban una ceja- A  
mí Potter no me afecta en lo más mínimo. Me da igual. Lo tengo  
absolutamente superado. No significa nada para mí...- iba enumerando,  
mientras se disponía a doblar una esquina.- ¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Se había encontrado de cara con los cuatro Merodeadores, que sin duda  
venían de liar alguna. Se había dado de morros contra James. Lily se cayó  
al suelo de espaldas y empezó a apartarse caminando hacia atrás con los  
brazos y las piernas. Elise y Kate la miraban y se sujetaban la cabeza en  
un fingido gesto de desesperación. La pelirroja al final se levantó y  
salió corriendo por donde había llegado. Los cuatro merodeadores miraban  
la escena entre divertidos y sorprendidos.  
  
- Menos mal que lo tenía totalmente superado...- murmuró Kate. Luego en  
voz más alta añadió- Es que el horóscopo le ha dicho que esta semana no  
debe acercarse a os hombres...  
  
- ¿Evans cree en esas cosas?- preguntó James escéptico, y había dado en  
el clavo. Lily creía tanto en el arte de la adivinación como en que algún  
día los Merodeadores se pondrían a repartir caramelos entre los  
Slytherin.  
  
- Eeee..- titubeó Elise sin saber que respuesta dar- que llegamos tarde a  
clase- y agarró de la manga de la túnica a Kate, que estaba sonriendo a  
Sirius, y se la llevó arrastrando. Kate les despidió con la mano antes de  
dejarse remolcar por la morena.  
  
- Oye, soy yo o esto no suele ir al revés- reflexionó Sirius mientras  
ellos se dirigían hacia las clases también- ¿Cuándo las chicas nos  
encuentran, no nos persiguen y somos nosotros los que huímos?  
  
- Sí, pero es que estas tres tías son anormales- sentenció Peter  
  
Sirius le dio una colleja  
  
- El único que insulta a mi prima soy yo.  
  
Mientras caminaban hacia a clase James se acordó que esos días no le  
había prestado nada de atención a su querida Evans; tenía que averiguar  
por qué se había puesto así.  
  
...  
  
Pero no le resultó fácil, porque a pesar le que Lily repetía una y otra  
vez que "tenía lo de Potter superado", no dejaba de practicar nuevas  
técnicas de evasión y camuflaje cuando se lo encontraba por los pasillos,  
cosa que mosqueaba mucho al merodeador, que se empezó a dar cuenta de que  
le esquivaba solamente a él.  
  
Una tarde de mediados de Noviembre, cuando ya faltaba poco para la luna  
llena, se puso a llover con insistencia. La lluvia golpeaba furiosa los  
cristales y caía a chorros por los canalones el techo. Pese a que James  
sostenía que "eran cuatro gotas" y que los del equipo "eran todos unas  
nenazas", los jugadores de Gryffindor se plantaron y se negaron entrenar  
aquella tarde.  
  
Un poco contrariado, James subía las escaleras del hall, que era donde se  
había reunido con el equipo y se dirigió a la Sala Común para buscar a  
sus amigos. A medio camino se acordó e algo: Evans. ¿Qué estaría haciendo  
entonces? Por las tardes siempre llegaba después que él a la Torre... se  
había dado cuenta... La buscaría. Se dirigió a la Sala de reuniones de  
prefectos, esperando encontrarla trabajando allí, pero no había nadie.  
Fue a la biblioteca, al aula de estudios muggle (donde había descubierto  
que ensayaban) y al Gran Salón, pero no estaba allí tampoco. Precisamente  
el hecho e no encontrarla era el que le animaba a seguir buscando...  
  
¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? ¡El mapa el Merodeador!  
Justamente lo llevaba encima... se ocultó en una clase y lo activó. Al  
instante miles e puntitos etiquetados aparecieron por toda la superficie  
roñosa del papel. Vio que Tracy y sus amigas estaban en la habitación de  
la primera, seguramente cotilleando. Quería a su novia mucho, pero se  
empezaba a dar cuenta de que necesitaba algo diferente.. alguien como su  
ángel.. Meneó a cabeza: ahora lo que tocaba era encontrar a ese sujeto  
que parecía un pozo sin fondo de secretos: Evans.  
  
Allí estaba por fin, en el quinto piso.. y comportándose de una manera  
bastante extraña.. ¿por qué se movía de un lado a otro del aula? Parecía  
que estaba loca, yendo sin sentido a lo largo el aula y girando sobre sí  
misma ¿y si de verdad se le había ido la cabeza?. Corrió hacia el aula  
siguiendo pasadizos secretos para llegar antes, esperando encontrar a la  
pelirroja en estado e alucinación, y pronto alcanzó el aula donde estaba.  
Se oía una música tenue. Entreabrió la puerta y la vio: Lily llevaba un  
maillot blanco y una falda semitransparente del mismo color. El pelo lo  
llevaba recogido en un moño ya un tanto desordenado, de donde se  
escapaban mechones que se le adherían a la cara y al cuello. Pero lo más  
impresionante para James no era ni que fuera casi desnuda ni que  
estuviera tan guapa; sino como se movía. Bailaba al son de una pieza  
rápida y giraba y saltaba con un dominio total de su cuerpo.  
  
James miraba extasiado ¿Cómo una persona podía moverse sí? De una manera  
tan grácil y tan bella. Era perfecto: ella y la música, todo uno. La  
estuvo mirando hasta que la pieza se acabó y la pelirroja suspiró cansada  
y se dispuso a estirar los músculos.  
  
Entonces empezó a... ¡desvestirse! James o quería mirar, lo juraba, no  
quería mirar.. ¿y si no quería mirar porqué había pegado su cara la  
rendija e la puerta? Lily empezó a deslizar su maillot, de espaldas a  
James, que estaba empezando emocionarse demasiado. Veía sus hombros  
lisos y blancos, su espalda desnuda y... un momento ¿Qué eran esas cuatro  
marcas rojas que Lily tenía a lo largo de la espalda? Podía ser que  
fueran.. La importancia del posible descubrimiento hizo que por fin  
pudiera despegarse de la puerta y echar a correr hacia la torre antes de  
tener nuevas tentaciones.  
  
...  
  
La sala Común de Gryffindor estaba llena; como todos os días e lluvia.  
Kate reposaba en un sillón, repasando una partitura nueva. Elise estaba a  
su lado, escuchando música en el walk-man de Lily y leyendo un texto  
rúnico.  
  
- ¿Quién soy?- alguien le había tapado los ojos a la rubia, la voz... era  
él  
  
- Hola Black- saludó la chica con los ojos todavía tapados.  
  
- ¿Cómo eres capaz de reconocerme siempre?- le preguntó mientras se  
acomodaba en el brazo de su sillón.  
  
Kate se encogió de hombros.  
  
- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó de nuevo el moreno  
  
- Me aprendo esta canción-suspiró Kate- Tendría que estar haciendo  
deberes, pero me da un palo increíble. Esperaré a que venga Lily para  
hacerlos con ella y si está generosa para copiarme e los suyos... es que  
tu prima no me deja porque dice que no aprendo...  
  
Sirius se echó a reír. Kate era muy maja y lo que más le gustaba de ella  
era su sinceridad. No intentaba hacerse la interesante con él, como el  
resto. Le decía las cosas tal cual  
  
- ¿Me cantas la canción?- dijo Sirius señalando a partitura  
  
- Es que... aquí con tanta gente..- contestó Kate nerviosa- otro día  
mejor.  
  
- Anda... venga- puso ojitos de corderito  
  
- Que no, que me da vergüenza  
  
- Venga...  
  
- Vale, pero sólo el estribillo ¿eh?- se aclaró un poco la garganta y  
empezó cantar "Love me tender" de forma suave, cerrando los ojos para no  
ponerse nerviosa delante del moreno  
  
Cuando acabó y aún no había abierto los ojos, notó como alguien la atraía  
y le dio un beso en la frente. Abrió los ojos y se separó lentamente,  
¡había sido Sirius! Parecía tan sorprendido como ella. Quitó rápidamente  
las manos de los hombros de la chica.  
  
- Eh... ha sido muy... preciosa.- dijo nerviosamente- Me voy que....  
tengo que... hacer.. algo...- Kate sólo asintió con la cabeza con los  
ojos como platos mientras veía como Sirius se iba. Un cojinazo la hizo  
despertar de su ensoñación:  
  
- ¡¡¡WAAAAAAAA!!!- gritaba cómicamente Elise-Lo he visto todo ¡Pero qué  
asco! ¡Lávate hora mismo la frente con desinfectante!  
  
Pero la rubia hizo caso omiso de su amiga y se ocultó detrás de la  
partitura; sonreía como una tonta.  
  
Sirius, mientras, había salido de la Torre sin saber muy bien dónde. ¿Por  
qué demonios había hecho eso? Era tan dulce con los ojos cerrados  
cantando con esa voz suave que taladraba el corazón.. había sido un  
impulso... Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos confusos que no se dio  
cuenta de que alguien tenía en dirección contraria sin posibilidad de  
frenar.  
¡BUUUUMMM!  
  
- ¡Padfoot!  
  
- ¡Prongs!  
  
- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntaron los dos a la vez, viéndose las caras y  
ayudándose a levantar el uno al otro.  
  
- Parecías Evans huyendo de ti- bromeó Sirius  
  
- ¿Quién a dicho que el que yo esté así tiene que ver con el hecho de que  
he visto a Evans casi desnuda?  
  
- ¿Quién ha dicho eso?- preguntó Sirius sonriendo- ¿Has visto Evans  
des...?- James le había tapado a boca  
  
- Shh ¿quieres que se entere todo el castillo? Como se enteren Kate y  
Elise nos linchan.  
  
- ¿Quién a dicho que yo esté así por haber besado Kate?- preguntó semi  
transtornado Sirius, que nada más había oído "Kate" había activado todos  
los mecanismos de defensa.  
  
James le devolvió a sonrisa pícara de hacía un momento.  
  
- Tú no preguntas y yo no pregunto- se dijeron a la vez.  
  
...  
  
Unos días después, ya de noche, en el bosque prohibido, en una parte  
alejada del castillo, el ciervo, la rata, el perro y el lobo jugaban  
revolcándose por el suelo y mordiéndose amigablemente. Ese día habían  
tomado a precaución e mantenerse o más lejos posible e Hogwarts y  
Hogsmead, no querían llevarse un susto como el de la otra vez...  
Mientras seguían con sus juegos, un águila de fuego se acercó volando a  
ellos y se posó en la rama de un árbol cercano. Al principio no se dieron  
cuenta de su presencia, pero el ciervo la vio enseguida y se quedó  
observándola. Sus amigos, con curiosidad por ver lo que miraba tan  
fijamente, la vieron enseguida también. Entonces el águila voló hasta  
ellos y se posó en el lomo del lobo, a quien picoteó afectuosamente en  
las orejas. Si no fuera imposible, cualquiera hubiera jurado que el lobo  
había sonreído aliviado. El águila después voló hasta el ciervo y le dio  
un picotazo mal intencionado en la cabeza, para luego irse volando y  
perderse en la espesura del bosque. Los amigos del ciervo hicieron un  
gesto parecido una sonrisa y el primero se lanzó hacia ellos en broma.  
Había sido un alivio ver al águila que creían muerta.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Gracias por todos los reviews, sois fantásticos.  
  
Syringen: gracias por los ánimos. Este capítulo es de transición, pero es  
que sino me salía muy largo. Espero que te guste.  
  
Sly: si, va a tener problemas... ¡Pero suerte que tiene que no engorda!  
  
Yambe-Akka: si, sempre hi ha d'aquesta gent a les escoles... pero després  
no creguis, alguns cambien quan es fan grans... t'ho dic per experiència.  
M'alegro molt que t'agradi el meu fic. Un petonet  
  
PadmaPatilNaberrie: es que en principio la iba a poner de pato, pero  
luego me era incómodo para hacerla bailar, ya sabes. Es que Lily es algo  
basta la mujer. Espero que te guste este capítulo  
  
Joyce Granger: te juro que voy todo lo rápido que puedo... a veces más  
que otras, pero es que entre el colegio, las clases particulares que doy,  
la academia de inglés, mi novio, el gimnasio y estudiar, no tengo mucho  
tiempo libre... Espero que te guste este capítulo.  
  
Meiko: me alegro de que te guste y de que te haga reír. Lily es muy  
sarcástica, yo también me río imaginándomela decir lo que dice... espero  
que te guste este capítulo  
  
Vanesa Salazar y amiga de Vanesa Salazar: me alegro de que os guste! Yo  
también me inspiro un poco en experiencia personal... no propia, pero  
también de otra amiga, aunque claro, casi todo me lo invento.  
  
Lily evans: gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo te guste  
también  
  
Eri Mond Litch: me alegro de que te haga reír porque es lo que busco...  
yo soy muy mala para la tragedia y el drama, y soy un poco mejor para el  
humor, sobretodo el ácido. Bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo  
también.  
  
Kari radcliffe: bueno, Remus no se lo dice... pero las cosas caen por su  
propio peso casi siempre... Espero que te guste también este capítulo  
  
Antiope Black: te llamas Elise? La verdad es que lo puse porque una amiga  
mía de parvulario se llamaba Elisa y mira, me acordé de ella. Espero que  
te guste este capítulo también.  
  
Sara Fénix Black: me alegro de que te haya gustado... a ver que te parece  
este capítulo. A mí también me encanta Sirius, aunque pareciese que al  
principio lo quisiera dejar como un poco bobo....  
  
Jarlaxe: haré lo que pueda por lo del Heavy. A lo mejor me invento un  
exnovio de alguna que sea músico... 


	7. Victoria

Disclaimer: Cualquier cosa que reconozcáis, no es mía.  
  
7. VICTORIA  
  
- ¡Vamos Lily!- chilló Kate entusiasmada arrancándole las sábanas de la  
cama- ¡Hoy hay partido de Quidditch!  
  
El Quidditch siempre era un acontecimiento de alcance mundial en  
Hogwarts, y casi todo el mundo disfrutaba practicándolo o viéndolo. A  
Lily no le hacia demasiada gracia simplemente por un motivo, era peor  
volando que un rinoceronte en una tienda de cristal de Bohemia. Sólo  
había intentado subirse una vez en una escoba y inexplicablemente acabó  
dos semanas en la enfermería...  
  
- Weja la pudñedera zabana en zu zitio- contestó Lily con la cabeza  
hundida en la almohada- pazo de ir.  
  
- ¿No te encuentras bien?- preguntó Kate arrodillándose en la cama  
  
- ¿Cuando te quieres cortar las venas para evitar seguir sufriendo te  
encuentras bien o mal?- contestó la pelirroja levantando la cabeza  
  
- Ehhh... ¿bien?- Lily volvió a hundir la cabeza- ¡Vamos ya, que te  
levantes!  
  
- Kate, no he dormido apenas...  
  
- Ese no es mi problema, nadie te manda ir a dar paseos nocturnos. Tu  
deber es ir a animar a Gryffindor  
  
- Es que me he dejado los pompones en casa... ¡Qué lástima! Otra vez  
será.- y recuperó sus sábanas de las manos de la rubia para hacerse un  
ovillo con ellas.  
  
En ese momento salió Elise del baño con la bufanda dorada y roja atada ya  
en el cuello.  
  
- ¿Lo de siempre?- se quejó suspirando  
  
- Elise, si voy a ese partido acabaré escupiendo el hígado por la boca-  
contestó la pelirroja debajo del revoltijo de sábanas.  
  
- ¿Y qué tendrá que ver el precio del queso en Canadá con las emisoras de  
radio?- preguntó Elise extrañada  
  
- Si voy al partido no duermo, si no duermo, no descanso, si no descanso,  
no rindo, si no rindo no estudio, si no estudio seré una fracasada  
escolar, si soy una fracasada escolar me traumatizaré y me preguntaré qué  
he hecho con mi vida, si me traumatizo me daré a la bebida y si me doy a  
la bebida mi hígado padecerá cirrosis y lo escupiré por la boca y...  
  
Artemis entró en la habitación también preparado para el gran partido  
Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor. Lily que estaba muy ocupada explicando como  
iban a salir las vísceras de su cuerpo, hizo un gesto de disgusto al  
verse interrumpida.  
  
- Lily, tira ya para el baño si no quieres que te vista yo, estoy harto  
de la misma pelea siempre- Artemis conocía ya la rutina de tener que  
llevar a Lily a rastras a todos los partidos y luego tener que soportarla  
con el morro torcido y los brazos cruzados durante todo la mañana.  
  
- Que no voy. ¡Quiero dormir!- se quejó tirándose trágicamente sobre la  
cama  
  
- Lily, no cuela- Elise la estiraba de un brazo  
  
- ¡Jooooo!- Lily se levantó fastidiada y avanzó hacia la puerta del baño  
arrastrando los pies. Todos suspiraron aliviados: no solía ceder tan  
rápido.  
  
Giró el pomo de la puerta y... dio un brinco hasta la puerta de la  
habitación, se escurrió entre Artemis y el muro y se fue corriendo  
escaleras abajo hacia la sala común, con el pelo alborotado y el pijama:  
una camiseta de talla XXXXXL del Manchester United.  
  
Saltó hábilmente el último tramo de escaleras por encima de la barandilla  
y aterrizó en el suelo en cuclillas. Se levantó rápidamente y echó a  
correr hacia el retrato de la señora Gorda mientras Artemis repetía el  
mismo trayecto que ella.  
  
- ¡Lily! Ahórrame el trabajo de tener que perseguirte hasta el cuarto de  
las escobas del segundo piso- chilló Artemis mientras la perseguía  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes que voy allí?  
  
- ¡Porque siempre vas allí cuando te escapas!  
  
Entonces la pelirroja optó por dar la vuelta y echar a correr en  
dirección contraria.... se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que la Sala  
Común tenía sólo una salida.  
Desesperada, se acercó a la estufa y cogió una escobilla para limpiar  
ceniza y la puso como un bate de beisbol.  
  
- ¡Alto ahí forastero!- amenazó con un tono de Clint Eastwood- Tengo un  
cacharro de metal con pelos y sé usarlo.  
  
Artemis suspiró.  
  
- ¿No quieres ir al partido?  
  
- Veo que has pillado la idea...  
  
- Está bien... Te dejaremos dormir  
  
- ¿De verdad?  
  
- No – y saltó sobre la chica cargándola inmediatamente como un saco de  
patatas boca abajo.  
  
Lily intentaba librarse pataleando y pegando a Artemis con la escobilla,  
pero no era capaz.  
  
- Er... Buenos días  
  
Ambos se giraron hacia la dirección de donde venía la voz que les había  
saludado. Todo el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor estaba ahí  
mirándolos con caras de póker.  
  
- Hola- Artemis dejó a Lily en el suelo y le quitó la escobilla, que  
lanzó hacia la leñera- ¿Qué tal?- dijo con tono de naturalidad absoluta,  
como si lo más normal fuera cargar con una pelirroja histérica del  
Manchester United que te intenta dejar KO con una escobilla de ceniza  
  
- Bien- murmuraron algunos de los chicos del equipo.  
  
- Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos- dijo Artemis arrastrando a la pelirroja  
que se había vuelto monocrómica totalmente al ver a James Potter- Mucha  
suerte en el partido  
  
- ¡Artemis!- Elise bajaba corriendo por las escaleras- ¡He encontrado una  
cuerda para que no se vuelva a escapar...!  
  
- Ya no hace falta, la he pillado fácilmente, está perdiendo facultades.  
Lily seguía roja como un pimiento y sin decir nada y los siete Gryffindor  
restantes miraban la escena con cara de no sabe no contesta.  
  
- ¡Primito!- chilló Elise con un tono especialmente agudo- ¡Qué alegría  
el verte!_ Sirius jugaba también en el equipo, de bateador- ¡ A ver si  
hay suerte y una budgler te pega en la cabeza y te deja idiota del todo!  
  
- Yo también te quiero, "primita"- murmuró Sirius- ten cuidado no te  
caigas de la grada y te abras la cabeza, las cajas de pino son caras...  
  
- Lo tendré en cuenta- contestó la morena- ¿Subís o qué?  
  
- Evans ¿Estás bien?- James se había cercado hasta la pelirroja y había  
notado u cambio e coloración.  
  
- ¡Qué más te da!- contestó sin mirarle a la cara y subiendo rápidamente  
hacia su habitación.  
  
James arqueó las cejas. Artemis y Elise también se marcharon  
  
....  
  
La gente reíay gritaba, emocionados en las gradas. Gryffindor iba ganando  
de mucho y el palco del equpio de los leones estaba eufórico. Artemis y  
Kate gritaban y se felicitaban y se abrazaban todo el rato como si les  
hubiese tocado la lotería. Gryffindor volvió a marcar. Artemis y Kate se  
abrazaron y se pusieron a cantar no se sabía muy bien que sobre los  
leones. Lily suspiró y se recostó contra el muro de final de la grada. Al  
menos si no hicieran tanto ruido podría aprovechar para dormir... Potter  
pasó volando muy cerca por encima de sus cabezas y saludó a los griffies,  
enseguida todas las chicas se pusieron a chillar como gallinas...  
estúpidas... Potter ¿Por qué ese idiota conseguía turbarla tanto? Vale,  
le había dado un beso, pero sólo era un beso y ya está. Encima él no lo  
sabía. Se golpeó la frente: no es que le importara mucho lo que la gente  
pensara o dejara de pensar de ella, pero estaba haciendo un ridículo  
espantoso. ¿Qué pasaba con Potter? Fuera lo que fuera, tenía que volver a  
comportarse con él como lo había hecho siempre: como si fuera un enorme  
grano de pus.  
  
- ¿En qué piensas?- Elise se había sentado a su lado y apoyó su barbilla  
en las rodillas mientras miraba el encuentro.  
  
- Nada... en que tengo sueño.  
  
- No es verdad- la pelirroja abrió la boca para quejarse- pero da igual,  
ya nos lo contarás cuando quieras.  
  
Lily suspiró. La verdad es que se lo quería contar todo a sus amigas,  
pero no entonces. Que una de las personas que menos apreciaba en el  
planeta y probablemente en el universo lograra hacerle perder el norte no  
era algo fácil de explicar. Tras unos segundos de silencio, volvió a  
mirar a Elise.  
  
- ¿Dónde has estado hasta ahora?  
  
- En la enfermería- contestó distraídamente  
  
- ¿Con Remus?  
  
- Sip.  
  
- No entiendo porqué te gusta tanto jugar con él- dijo Lily sonriendo y  
apoyándose de nuevo en el muro.  
  
- Es divertido. Siempre los ves a los cuatro tan seguros de sí mismos,  
tan perfectos... Me gusta el saber que él me tiene respeto por lo que yo  
pueda saber, y que se ponga tan nervioso cuando me ve... Quiero ser su  
amiga Lily, no una más de sus admiradoras. Cuando me respete y me valore  
le contaré la verdad.  
  
- Ya- Lily suspiró- supongo que de alguna manera le debería decir que lo  
sé. A lo mejor podría ayudarle...  
  
- Ya lo hiciste. Y tienes un bonito pentagrama en la espalda para  
demostrarlo  
Las dos chicas se rieron y volvieron a fijar su atención en el partido.  
  
...  
  
La victoria de Gryffindor había sido aplastante y la fiesta clandestina  
que se iba a organizar en la Torre prometía... Lily había aguantado  
estoicamente hasta el final del partido, sin quejarse demasiado, e  
incluso participó un poco de la alegría de sus amigos.  
  
Volvía entonces de su entrenamiento, arrastrando la bolsa de deporte:  
estaba muy cansada. Apenas si había dormido y el entrenamiento había sido  
tan duro como siempre. Entró en la Sala Común, dispuesta a escaquearse  
sin que la vieran a dormir.  
  
Wow, realmente los griffies sabían organizar fiestas; habían preparado  
unas mesas surtidas con muchas cervezas, chucherías y diversas  
chocolatinas, también habían golgado una pancarta donde aparecían y  
desaparecían las letras "Viva Gryffindor", y un león de aspecto feroz  
rugiendo a una aguila de color bronce.  
Frunció el ceño, no le gustaba demasiado aquel dibujo.  
  
- Bonito ¿verdad?- alguien se había acercado a ella por detrás. Se giró.  
James Potter.  
  
- Precioso- murmuró ella sarcástica dándole la espalda denuevo y con la  
intención de marcharse de allí en ese mismo momento, demasiado cansada  
siquiera para turbarse por su presencia.  
  
- ¿No me vas a felicitar?  
  
Lily se volvió a girar con una falsa sonrisa.  
  
- ¡Oh divino Potter! ¡Felicidades por tu maravillosísima actuación de  
hoy! Ha sido tan impresionante que estoy deseando tener sexo salvaje  
contigo y que me hagas un par o tres de hijos, pero como no puede ser,  
permite ¡oh divino! que me retire a mi habitación a desmayarme un rato  
por el hecho de haberme dirijido la palabra.  
  
Suspiró y rápidamente volvió a poner su cara de cansancio y odio hacia  
James. Por segunda vez se giró y comenzó a caminar.  
  
- El sexo salvaje puede ser peligroso- Lily se paró, James estaba  
apoyando la mano en su hombro y susurrándole al oído- ¿O no lo sabes?- y  
deslizó sus dedos por la espalda de la pelirroja, justo por donde estaban  
las marcas del arañazo.  
Se volvió y le miró furiosa ¿Lo sabía? ¿Ese idiota sabía su secreto? ¿O  
simplemente estaba intentando turbarla? No podía ser, no podía haber  
visto sus marcas. Fijó sus ojos verdes en él.  
  
- Lo sé, Potter- contestó- también es peligroso el meterte donde no te  
llaman. Buenas noches- murmuró mientras alcanzaba las escaleras de los  
cuartos de las chicas.  
  
James dio un trago de su cerveza mientras veía como desaparecía Lily. "Y  
yo sé que no eres lo que pareces ser" pensó.  
  
- ¿Qué le has dicho a Lily?- Remus se había acercado hacía poco y había  
visto a la pelirroja irse con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
- Nada... sólo hablábamos de la pancarta... Bonitos animales las águilas.  
  
-Sí- Remus sonrió- bonito picotazo el que te dio ayer el águila roja. Qué  
suerte que esté bien. Parece que vino a saludarnos.  
  
- Sí, es una suerte. Aunque no le debo caer muy bien- le dio otro trago a  
su cerveza- parece tener muchas cosas en común con Evans  
  
- Oye James. No te pases con ella. Es amiga mía  
  
- Señor Lupin- bromeó tomándolo por los hombros- creo que esa  
recomendación se la deberías hacer a esa fierecilla y no a mí. Por cierto-  
preguntó en un tono más serio- ¿Qué pasa con mi ángel?  
  
- Tu ángel no quiere verte James. Te lo dijo y te lo digo yo.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- No, James. Ésta no es como las demás. Ya lo tendrías que saber...  
  
- ¿Le darías una carta mía? A lo mejor así...  
  
- No creo que sea buena idea...  
  
- Por favor...  
  
- Que no, James...  
  
- Por favor...  
  
- Se va a enfadar...  
  
- Por favor, Moony te prometo que no te voy a pedir nunca nada más...  
  
- Eso es mentira  
  
- Bueno, sí, pero llévale una carta mía.  
  
Remus suspiró mirando al techo.  
  
- ¿Por qué siempre me convences?  
  
- Porque soy listo y muy astuto...  
  
- No, en serio.  
  
- Ja, ja.- rio de forma sarcástica- Vamos a tomar otra cerveza  
  
En la mesa de las bebidas, Kate intentaba inútilmente abrir tres botellas  
de cerveza. Se le escapaba el mecanismo del abridor y estaba valorando la  
posibilidad de romper el cuello de las botellas de un puñetazo.  
  
- ¿Qué haces Catherine?- James no entendía muy bien porque la rubia le  
estaaba dando con el dorso de la mano a la botella.  
  
- Eh... Gimnasia... y es Kate- contestó levantando la botella como si  
fuera una pesa.  
  
- Anda trae- le dijo Remus cogiéndole las botellas y arrancándoles el  
tapón con la mano.  
  
Kate recuperó las botellas y se quedó mirando al licántropo  
  
- ¿Sorprendida?- preguntó el licántropo haciéndose el interesante  
  
- No- contestó divertida mientras veía la cara de corte de Remus- Lily  
también lo hace así  
  
- Qué femenina- ironizó James  
  
Kate puso cara de "si tú supieras"  
  
- Bueno, ella es así. Si vieras la guerra que dio para ponerse en  
Halloween el vestido de cisne...  
  
- ¿Cisne? No vi a nadie vestido de cisne...- dijo James  
  
- Que sí, claro que la... ¿Remus, te pasa algo en el cuello? – Remus  
estaba haciéndole gestos a la rubia para que se callara la boca  
intentando no ser visto por James- ¡Ah, no, no claro...!- exclamó  
acordándose de todo- a lo mejor no la viste porque... porque....  
  
- ¡Hola jefe!- Sirius acababa de llegar y le dio un manotazo a James en  
la espalda.  
  
Kate se puso roja al encontrarse con los ojos azules del chico, pero  
igualmente le saludó con la cabeza mientras se sentía aliviada por no  
tener que inventarse una mentira sobre la marcha, que no se le daba muy  
bien.  
  
- Hola Kate- la saludó el moreno un poco fríamente  
  
- Hola chiquitines- Moniq se había acercado hasta ellos también y se  
había colgado del cuello de su novio- La próxima vez no vais a tener  
tanta suerte...  
  
- Anda ven aquí nena- Sirius abrazó a su novioa y la empezó a dar un  
profundo beso justo en la posición adecuada para que Kate viera como sus  
lenguas echaban un pulso.  
  
- Ejem, ejem- tossió Remus- Iros a un hotel  
  
La pareja se separó y Moniq les sonrió pícaramente mientras Sirius  
clavaba sus ojos en los de Kate, que estaba intentando congelar su cara  
para que no expresara lo que sentía: su corazón pasado por una picadora  
de carne para hamburguesas. Bajó su mirada  
  
- Bueno, yo, casi que me voy. Esperan las bebidas- se giró rápidamente y  
desapareció entre la multitud.  
  
James miraba con suspicacia a su mejor amigo, que ahora no parecía tan  
contento como minutos antes y seguía con la mirada a la rubia mientras su  
novia le mordisqueaba el cuello.  
  
- Moniq, quita un poco- le dijo molesto apartándola.  
  
- Pero si hace un momento...- empezó la chica desconcertada- Yo pensaba  
que...  
  
- No estoy de humor, vamos a sentarnos un rato con los demás ¿vale?  
  
La chica asintió decepcionada.  
  
¿Por qué había hecho eso hacía un momento? ¿Qué pretendía demostrarle a  
Kate? A fin de cuentas ella no le había dicho nada, él la había dado un  
beso... ¿Quería asegurarse de que ella se diera cuenta de que no le  
importaba? Él no podía ir besando por ahí a ese tipo de chicas, era muy  
maja y todo eso; pero no dejaba de ser una especie de bicho raro...  
  
- ¡Aleluya Kate!¿Has estado destilando la cerveza o qué?- le preguntó  
Elise tomando su botellín  
  
- Sí... bueno... – contestó sin prestarles mucha atención y con la mirada  
perdida- Me voy a la cama, tengo sueño...  
  
- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Artemis visiblemente preocupado  
  
- Sí... sí... sólo un poco cansada- contestó antes de irse- Buenas  
noches.  
  
Artemis y Kate se miraron.  
  
- Sirius- dijeron a la vez, aludiendo a la fuente de problemas de su  
amiga.  
  
Bebieron sus cervezas y conversaron un rato, pero decidieron marcharse  
enseguida: la fiesta era un rollo sin las chorradas de Kate y el mal  
humor de Lily.  
  
- Venga princesa, deja que tu caballero andante te lleve hasta tu  
castillo- bromeó Artemis levantándose de su sillón.  
  
- Vale, pero como veo que mi caballero no llega, me podrías acompañar tú.  
  
- ¿Insinuas que me han robado tu amor?- Artemis adoptó un gesto  
melodramático.  
  
- Sí... siento decírtelo. Es Pettigrew. Lo amo con locura...  
  
- Lo entiendo, lo entiendo. Con esa pedazo de personalidad es normal. Lo  
superaré- Ar8temis se limpió una fingida lágrima, mientras rodeaba los  
hombros de la chica  
  
...  
  
Era ya muy tarde cuando la fiesta se acabó, casi de día. Unos cuantos se  
habían quedado dormidos en los sillones o en el suelo de la Sala Común.  
Peter estaba acurrucado en un sofá dormido.  
  
Los otros tres merodeadores, sin embargo, permanecían despiertos,  
sentados alrededor de una mesa y teniendo una de esas conversaciones  
semitrascententales provocadas por el sueño y un exceso de alcohol.  
  
Entonces se oyó ruido en la escalera del cuarto de las chicas, alguien  
bajaba apresuradamente lasescaleras. Era Lily, iba a practicar su nueva  
transformación: había decidido convertirse en pantera y le estaba  
costando un poco, aunque ya iba bastante avanzada. Sin fijarse mucho,  
saltó y esquivó a los Griffies dormidos para llegar a la salida.  
  
- ¡LI- LI- TA!- Remus la llamaba desde la mesa- ¿A dónde vas tan pronto?  
  
- Son las seis y media de la mañana- contestó Lily- no es pronto. Será  
mejor que te acuestes a dormir la mona Remus. Y no me llames Lilita- se  
dispuso a salir de nuevo.  
  
- ¿No te tomas una con nosotros?- preguntó James sonriendo- que mal  
educada  
  
- Sí Evans- le apoyó Sirius- eres una mal educada.  
  
Lily se acercó hasta la mesa, destapó la boteella de whisky que había en  
el medio, le dio un trago larguísimo y la volvió s dejar.  
  
- Muchas gracias por la invitación. Adiós  
  
Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos, no estaban acostumbrados a ver beber  
a una chica así, bueno, de hecho, no estaban acostumbrados a ver beber a  
nadie así.  
  
- ¿Tu novio te ha dejado y estás de mala leche eh? Lo vi ayer con la  
prima de Sirius- dijo James cuando la pelirroja se iba a marchar.  
  
- Punto uno Potter, no te metas en mi vida. Punto dos, no te metas en la  
vida de mis amigos. Punto tres y aunque no tenga que darte explicaciones,  
no tengo novio. Punto cuatro y último, haz el favor de ignorarme de una  
vez.  
  
- ¿O qué?- le contestó desafiante  
  
- ¿Ves este vaso?- le preguntó cogiendo un vaso de la mesa  
  
- Sí.  
  
La pelirroja lo tiró contra la pared, el vidrio se rompió en mil añicos.  
Sirius y Remus 88la miraron asustados, pero James le seguía aguantando la  
mirada desafiante.  
  
- ¿Lo has entendido?- sacó su varita- "Reparo"- el vaso volvió a formarse  
de los pedazos.  
  
- Creo que correré el riesgo- contestó James dándole un trago a la  
botella como había hecho Lily.- No quiero llevarme mal contigo, Lily  
  
- Evans, por favor. Si no quieres llevarte mal conmigo tengo que decirte  
que eres muy malo llevando a cabo tus objetivos...  
  
- O no...- James la cogió de la mano y lamió su dedo índice- te has  
cortado con el vaso.  
  
Lily se quedo paralizada mientras veía como James chupaba su dedo. Notó  
como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas y retiró rápidamente la mano  
antes de marcharse corriendo de allí, llena de rabia contra James y  
contra sí misma.  
  
- Creo que ya heprobado esa sangre otra vez- murmuró James  
  
- Lomejor será que la dejes en paz- murmuró Remus un tanto molesto  
  
- No puedo- contestó James- ya no. Me gusta esa chica.  
  
Remus se revolvió incómodo en su asiento y se levantó.  
  
- Me voy a la cama. Estoy cansado.  
  
Sirius y James se quedaron el uno frente al otro.  
  
- ¿Y Tracy James?- le preguntó Sirius, más por curiosidad que preocupado.  
  
- No lo sé.- tras unos segundos de silencio volvió a hablar- ¿Sabes?  
Creía conocer a todos los tipos de mujeres y saber como gustarles, y en  
dos meses conozco a un ángel y a un demonio que no me quieren ni ver y  
que son las únicas chicas que de verdad me interesan...  
  
Sirius suspiró.  
  
- Evans es... como decirlo... rarita. No es tu tipo- le dijo Sirius  
mientras se recordaba a sí mismo con Kate  
  
- Eso no me importa. Mi tipo de chica será la que a mí me guste. Empiezo  
a estar un poco harto de salir con las chicas que tocan- James recordaba  
esas palabras de Tracy después del baile de Halloween "es lo que toca".-  
Tengo que pensarlo  
  
Sirius se levantó.  
  
- Yo también. ¿Nos vamos a la cama?  
  
- Vamos. Por cierto, bonito el intercambio de babas delante de Kate...  
  
- Cállate, ¿quieres? Ya me siento bastante gilipollas sin tu ayuda. Por  
cierto, también ha sido bonita la manera de sonsacarle a Evans si tenía  
novio  
  
...  
  
A las nueve, el Gran Salón estaba lleno de estudiantes desayunando. En la  
mesa de Gryffindor se podían ver muchas caras de cansancio y ojeras. Las  
del NTCPSP llevaban gafas de sol (último modelo) y suspiraban  
continuamente.  
Kate, Elise y Artemis acababan de llegar y rápidamente entró Lily, con su  
ajetreo habitual y se sentó con ellos.  
  
- ¿Y por qué la gente no se quedará la cama?- dijo Lily al sentarse.  
  
- Fácil- Elise untaba una tostada con mantequilla- Quieren que todo el  
mundo sepa que han estado de fiesta, eso es bueno para su reputación-  
acabó haciendo un aspaviento con el cuchillo.  
  
- Pues aprovecharían mejor el domingo quedándose en la cama, dan bastante  
pena- Artemis estaba de acuerdo- ¿Qué tal tus transformaciones Lily?  
  
- Bien, Bien. Pero tengo que acabar de perfeccionar las patas y la cola.  
Parezco más una mesa de té que una pantera....  
  
- Bah, enseguida lo conseguirás... Si con catorce años pudimos...  
  
En ese momento entraron los Merodeadores, con cara de mala noche también.  
Kate se levantó de la mesa, no había hablado en toda la mañana.  
  
- Me voy a estudiar- murmuró mientras e apresuraba a salir.  
  
- ¿Sirius?- preguntó Lily  
  
Artemis y Elise asintieron.  
  
Kate cruzó el umbral e la puerta mirando el suelo, para evitar  
encontrarse con la mirada de Sirius y siguió caminando rápido por los  
pasillos.  
  
- Kate  
  
Alguien la llamaba por detrás, se giró.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Wolas! Espero que os haya gustado... no sé... a mí, como siempre, no me  
acaba e convencer, pero bueno  
  
Respondo reviews:  
  
Sara fénix black: me alegro de que leer mis historias te distraiga. ¿Qué  
te ha parecido lo que ha hecho Sirius con Kate? Definitivamente no se ha  
portado bien... habrá que arreglarlo  
  
Joyce granger: me alegro e que te guste, por supuesto. A mí también me  
encanta la pareja L/J. Ya me dirás que tal te pareció este capítulo.  
  
Meiko: No por favor, no quiero ser responsable de tu muerte. Te prometo  
que escribiré. Mi madre también me acecha cuando estoy con el ordenador y  
lo peor es cuando lee lo que escribo... cree que estoy mal de la cabeza.  
  
Eri Mond Litch: Me allegro de que te rías, es una de las cosas que  
intento, sino sería todo un poco empalagoso. Ya me dirás si te gusta l  
capítulo.  
  
Elizhabet Potter: no te preocupes, todo acaba sabiéndose... supongo. Si  
no es que Lily asesina a James, que ya me da un poco de miedo hasta a mí.  
  
Lucia: Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado.. y siento que hayas  
pasado toda la tarde leyendo.. pero si te ha gustado yo encantada ^^  
  
Zzz: hola. Bueno, la verdad s que Lily no puede ser así siempre, pero es  
que James o se lo pone fácil, no crees? Bueno, espero que te guste.  
  
Maiza: HOLA! Leí un fic tuyo corto, de Lily y Lucius, y me gustó. Así que  
sigue escribiendo. Me alegro de que te haya gustado-  
  
Padfoot: creo que tienes un problema e auto-amor, aunque siendo tú es  
normal! Remus... Remus uiere mucho a Lily, y le molesta lo de James...  
pero lo de Artemis no.. ya veremos que tal. Espero tu review!  
  
Lily mcGongall: Lo admito. Soy fanática del animé. Espero que no se me  
note demasiado. Me alegro e que te haya gustado este fic también! Un beso  
  
Syringen: hola. Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Yo ahora voy a leer del  
capítulo catorce al 18 de tu fic, que con los exámenes o he podido.  
  
Lidia Potter Malfoy: Me alegro de que te guste mi fic y espero no haberte  
hecho esperar mucho  
  
Luciana: para que no sufras, lo de Remus o es lo que parece. Tú  
tranquila. Me alegro de que te guste y que te parezca todas esas cosas,  
dencima ices que no estás inspirada? Muchas gracias.  
  
Day- malfoy: Pues por aquí hay J/L muy buenos... de verdad. Espero no  
haberte hecho esperar y por supuesto, de momento voy a seguir.  
  
Nympha-da: Me alegro e que te guste. Pondré tu fic en mi lista, es que  
últimamente he estado e exámenes y tengo mucha tarea cumulada. En cuanto  
o lea te dejo un review.  
  
Ichan: gracias, me vas a hacer poner roja. Espero que te guste esta  
capítulo.  
  
Antíope Black: Lo sabe porque se lo ha dicho Lily y porque... la chica e  
divierte jugando con Remus... un poquito mala. Bueno, espero que te  
guste.  
  
Mor: hola! me alegro e que te guste. No dejes e dejar reviews.  
  
PadmaPatilNaberrie: oh, de verdad te emocionaste? Bueno, ya has visto que  
Sirius ahora no se ha portado muy bien... 


	8. Espíritu Navideño

Kate se giró, era James.  
-¿Quieres algo?- preguntó ella con impaciencia, quería salir de allí  
inmediatamente.  
  
- Nada, sólo quería saber si estás bien  
  
¿Por qué tendría que estar mal?- preguntó la chica extrañada, ¿que demonios hacía Potter preocupándose por ella?  
  
- Es que he visto que tenías mala cara y...  
  
- ¿qué te he dicho esta mañana, Potter? ¿Necesitas que te lo tatúe en un  
brazo?- Lily caminaba deprisa hacia donde estaban los dos y había  
escuchado el final de la conversación- No te metas en la vida de mis  
amigos  
  
- No me estaba metiendo... bah, da igual- suspiró al final. Lily no se  
había quedado a escuchar su respuesta, sino que había alejado a Kate  
rápidamente de él.  
  
Volvió al Salón y se sentó cansado entre Remus y Sirius. Le miraron pero  
prefirieron no decir nada.  
  
- Lily ¿Qué tal si dejas de arrastrarme?- preguntó Kate cuando llevaban  
diez minutos caminando.  
  
- Ai, lo siento. Es ese gilipollas. Me cabrea y hace que me desequilibre.  
  
- Estás desequilibrada sin su ayuda.  
  
- Ja, ja. Habló. No puedes pasarte la vida huyendo del asqueroso de  
Black, Kate.  
  
- Bueno, pero puedo intentarlo ¿no?- preguntó con una sonrisa triste  
mientras subían las escaleras del quinto piso.  
  
Lily suspiró y la abrazó por los hombros.  
  
- A ver. ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó dulcemente.  
  
- Pues en realidad... pasar, pasar, no ha pasado nada- y para aclarare  
las cosas a la pelirroja se lo explicó todo, lo del beso en la mejilla  
también.  
  
Lily asentía.  
  
- ¿sabes que vamos a hacer? Pasar de Black a partir de ya. Para ti, el  
espacio físico que ocupa no existe, no le mires.  
  
- Ya, y me lo dice quien lleva huyendo medio mes de Potter ¿no?- contestó  
la rubia riéndose.  
  
- Yo no huyo, sólo evito tener que compartir algo con el, ni siquiera  
oxígeno  
  
Kate la miró con cara de "si tú lo dices..."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Querido ángel,  
  
No entiendo por qué no quieres hablar conmigo. Eres extraña. No sé  
porque en tú carta dices que un tú y yo es imposible y lo demás... no  
quiero un tú y yo, al menos no hasta que hablemos. Sólo quiero hablar  
contigo y saber quién eres. Podríamos ser amigos ¿no?  
  
Un beso de tu James  
  
Estaban en clase de Historia de la Magia. Lily arrugó la carta debajo de  
su pupitre y miró a Lupin, tres mesas por detrás, con cara de enfado. Él  
se encogió de hombros y sonrió mientas mordía su pluma. Le había dado la  
nota disimulando al entrar en clase. James había tardado unos días en  
escribirla porque no sabía muy bien que decirle y ese había sido el  
resultado. Al menos, pensó Lily, James no era un cursi. Pero le molestaba  
tener que contestarle y es más, le molestaba fingir amabilidad con él.  
  
- ¿Le vas a contestar?- Elise había leído la nota por encima de su hombro  
y ahora tomaba apuntes.  
  
- Sí, pero esta vez lo haré yo- Elise la miró con cara de sobresalto- No  
te preocupes, si no me imagino que es para él puedo ser amable, incluso.  
  
Escribió la respuesta en un pergamino debajo de sus libros y se la pasó.  
Elise levantó su dedo pulgar como signo de aprobación y siguió tomando  
apuntes.  
  
- Por cierto, tengo que hablar con vosotras después.- susurró la morena-  
tengo una propuesta.  
  
- ¿indecente?  
  
Por supuesto- contestó Elise antes de echarse a reír ¡Black y Evans!- la profesora McGonagall las llamó desde la tarima- Compartan eso que es tan gracioso con toda la clase o cállense Si.. sí...- contestó Lily turbada y bajando los ojos- lo sentimos  
La profesora hizo un gesto para que continuaran con sus tareas  
  
Después de apuntar los deberes para el próximo día (practicar sortilegios  
metamórficos) Elise y Lily salieron del aula . Kate estaba ya  
esperándolas.  
  
- ¿Qué era eso de que os reíais?- preguntó con curiosidad  
  
- Nada, estábamos leyendo una carta para...-empezó Elise, pero Lily le  
tapó la boca porque justo en ese momento salían los merodeadores del  
aula.  
  
- ¿Una carta para quién?- preguntó James con curiosidad.  
  
- ¿Y a ti que más te da? Búscate un hobby- le recriminó Lily enfadada.  
  
- Ai Elisita, como hagas cosas malas en clase los profesores se van a  
enfadar y van a dejar de mimarte- dijo Sirius en falso tono de reproche,  
mientras Kate se interesaba vívidamente por los alumnos que iban en  
dirección contraria  
  
- Ladea la cabeza- contestó Elise.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Porque así las dos neuronas que tienes te harán conexión y dirás cosas  
con sentido.- Sirius hizo una mueca de risa falsa mientras los otros si  
que reían de verdad- Vámonos, que Artemis nos espera- dijo señalando con  
la cabeza al chico, que las estaba saludando  
  
Remus paró a Lily antes de que se marchara y la miró a los ojos. Ella  
deslizó el pergamino en el bolsillo del licántropo.  
  
- Y dile que me deje- susurró la pelirroja antes de seguir a sus amigas.  
  
Delante Elise ya les estaba contando todo a Artemis y Kate.  
  
...  
  
Hola James,  
  
Creía que todo había quedado suficientemente claro. No quiero que sepas  
quién soy y sería mejor que creyeras que mis motivos tengo. No podemos  
ser amigos, es como intentar mezclar agua y aceite. Además no quiero que  
sepas que también conseguiste besarme a mí.  
  
Hasta siempre.  
  
James releía por centésima vez la carta, contrariado y sin probar bocado  
de su cena.  
  
- Te lo dije- murmuró Remus a su lado mientras masticaba una patata asada-  
es muy cabezota  
  
- ¿Y por qué quiere ser amiga tuya y mía no?- protestó James  
  
- No lo sé... quizás porque no te soporta  
  
- ¿Cómo me puede no soportar? ¡Seguro que no me conoce! ¡Soy un encanto!  
  
Remus no contestó y siguió cenando.  
  
De repente se oyó un grito de alegría en la sala.  
  
- ¡Sí, a Londres! ¡Viva! ¡Soy feliz! ¡No tendré que aguantar al cerebro  
de paramecio de Vernon! ¡Sí!¡Sí ¡SÍÍÍí!- Lily se había levantado  
corriendo y abrazaba a sus tres amigos que la miraban con mezcla de  
asombro y vergüenza.  
  
- ¡Evans! ¡Que a los demás nos da igual tu vida!- la que había gritado  
era Tracy que miraba a Lily como si fuera un gusarajo retorciéndose.  
  
- Chambers soy tan feliz que me parecería un atentado insultar a nadie...  
incluso a ti- siguió abrazando a sus amigos. Al final Kate consiguió  
sentarla.  
  
-No sabía que tuvieras tantas ganas de pasar la Navidad fuera de casa-  
comentó Elise divertida.  
  
- ¿Bromeas? Mis padres estarán de crucero de cincuentones por el  
Mediterráneo y yo tenía que pasar la Navidad con mi hermana, que  
preferiría no tener ninguna relación conmigo, y menos de sangre, y el  
saco de hamburguesas que es su novio. Me haces un favor, Elise.  
  
- Yo lo siento- suspiró Kate- os iré a visitar, pero tengo que pasar las  
Navidades "con mis padres". Eso quiere decir un montón de cenas aburridas  
en las que no conozco a nadie...  
  
- Tranquila Kate- sonrió Elise- aunque hubiera estado bien que vinieras.  
Al menos ya no estaré sola- Elise suspiró trise y miró a su plato  
mientras los otros tres cruzaban miradas de preocupación- en fin...  
¿Vamos a practicar los sortilegios para la clase de la McGonagall?  
  
- ¡Qué pesadas os ponéis con lo de practicar! – se quejó Kate cansada- a  
mí los metarmofoseadores ya me salen.  
  
- Ya- contestaron los otros tres a la vez y mirándose de reojo  
  
- Ya veréis- dijo refunfuñando, sacó su varita y se concentró cerrando  
los ojos- ¡Metamorfis capilaent!- apuntó hacia el pelo de Elise, que en  
ese momento estaba comiendo puré distraída y al verse atacada se lo tiró  
todo por encima.  
  
- ¡Kate! ¡Prueba los hechizos en ti!- gritó mientas se limpiaba el puré  
de la túnica la morena.  
  
- ¿Y si me queda mal qué?- preguntó con inocencia- además te hacía falta  
un cambio de look.  
  
- ¿Cómo que un cambio de look?- gritó Elise histérica atrayendo la mitad  
de pares de ojos del salón. Lily le pasó una cuchara y se miró abriendo  
la boca- ¡Parezco un caniche!  
  
- No mujer...- contestó Artemis riendo y observando la cabellera negra y  
rizada de Elise que había pasado de tener un largo de media espalda a  
llegarle por los hombros- Te queda bien, además es práctico, imagínate  
las cosas que puedes llegar a esconder entre todos esos rizos...  
  
- Ja, ja ¡Quítame esto!  
  
Kate hizo un gesto con su varita pero el pelo ni se movió. Lily también  
lo intentó con un sortilegio, pero nada. Casi todos los estudiantes  
miraban a Elise y cuchicheaban o reían  
  
- Ejem...- empezó Kate sonriendo nerviosamente  
  
- ¿Cómo que ejem? ¡CÓMO QUE EJEM!  
  
- Será mejor que vayamos a buscar algo de poción alisadora... ¿eh?- y  
antes de que a  
  
- Elise le diera un colapso nervioso la sacó rápidamente del comedor.  
  
- ¡Black! No sabía que querías ser como Tina Turner- gritó Rachel Rayan,  
una de las chicas del NTCPSP. Discretamente Lily le tiró una patata asada  
a la cabeza- - ¡Ouch! ¿Quién ha sido?- se levantó y paseo furiosa su  
mirada por la gente de la mesa.  
  
Lily disimuló practicando lo que parecía una apasionante bisección de un  
muslo de pollo, pero algo le dio en la cabeza. Una naranja. Giró la  
cabeza inmediatamente hacia donde estaba Rachel... pero quien la estaba  
saludando era otra persona. James Potter.  
  
- Te he visto- le dijo el chico sólo moviendo los labios y apoyando su  
dedo índice en el ojo  
  
- Muérete- contestó sonriendo de manera postiza y devolviéndole la  
naranja con un pase. James la atrapó al vuelo e hizo una seña de  
victoria.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber que te traes con Evans?  
  
James se sobresaltó y se giró con la cara congelada. Tracy le miraba con  
una mueca de desagrado y con los brazos cruzados  
  
- ¡Nada!- contestaron a la vez Remus y James. A Remus se le había caído  
un trozo de pastel de la boca de tan rápido como había querido contestar.  
  
- Ya... es todo culpa de ella, seguro- murmuró Tracy mirando con rencor a  
la pelirroja que se estaba comiendo un helado de chocolate mientras  
Artemis se levantaba para ir a hablar con un chico de Hufflepuff- Ojalá  
reviente- murmuró- ¡Eh tú, rarita!- gritó con desagrado.  
  
Lily, aunque intuía que le hablaban a ella no hizo caso.  
  
- ¡Evans!- volvió a gritar la rubia crispada mientras James le pedía que  
se callara  
  
- ¿Sí?- contestó la pelirroja con parsimonia  
  
- Deja en paz a MI novio ¿estamos?- amenazó Tracy  
  
- Dile a TU novio que me deje en paz a mí ¿estamos?- contestó Lily con el  
mismo tono  
  
- MI novio no se interesa por alguien tan... tan... tan... como tú  
  
- Pues me alegro, la verdad. Porque si se llega a interesar me guarda en  
una cámara en Gringotts con vigilancia las veinticuatro horas- dicho esto  
la pelirroja se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia la pareja- Y Chambers...  
yo me preocuparía por otras cosas- le dijo en tono de confidencia- como  
esa pluma que lleva al cuello tu novio. Buenas noches.  
  
Unos cuantos alumnos de la mesa de Gryffindor que habían escuchado la  
conversación la siguieron a la salida.  
  
- ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso, James?- preguntó Tracy enfadada  
  
- ¿Con qué?- contestó el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa para ganar  
tiempo.  
  
- Lo de Gringotts y la pluma... es cierto... ¿desde cuando llevas esa  
pluma?  
  
- De verdad Tracy, es que no te fijas nada en él- Remus meneaba la cabeza  
fingiendo decepción,- el chico cambia de look y ni te fijas... Mira como  
le has dejado... mira que cara de penita tiene- James inmediatamente  
cambió su cara de nerviosismo por cara de niño-al- que- se-le-ha-muerto-  
Lassie.  
  
- Eso no contesta mi pregunta- musitó amenazadoramente y golpeando  
rítmicamente sus dedos en el antebrazo.  
  
- Es sólo un collar ¿no lo ves?- Sirius también se había levantado a  
ayudar a su amigo- Bueno... lo sentimos, pero nos tenemos que ir...  
  
- Si, a hacer algo... importante...- acabó Remus- Adiós Tracy.  
  
La chica rubia se sentó muy mosqueada en el banco de Gryffindor mientras  
los merodeadores huían ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Qué le pasaba a  
James con ella? ¿Ya no era tan guapa como antes? ¿Había alguien que la  
hubiera superado?  
  
- Chambers, ¿te importa?- Artemis había llegado y al no ver a Lily  
decidió marcharse el también, pero su mochila estaba debajo del banquillo  
de la rubia.  
  
- No, no...- contestó ella pensativa apartando sus piernas- Bueno, sí-  
dijo luego con determinación- ¿Tú me encuentras atractiva, chico?  
  
- Me llamo Artemis- contestó con voz cansada  
  
- ¿No soy atractiva Artemis?- repitió impaciente  
  
- Pues para mí no- contestó bastante rotundo y sin ni pizca de vergüenza,  
a Tracy se le desencajó la mandíbula- eres muy guapa, sí. Pero me caes  
mal, y eso evita que me parezcas atractiva.  
  
- ¿Y que tendrá que ver que te caiga mal?- preguntó enfadada  
  
Artemis se encogió de hombros.  
  
- No todo es ser guapo, creo yo. Personalmente, prefiero hablar con  
alguien antes que contemplarlo, y para que una chica sea atractiva tiene  
que tener las dos cosas.  
Ahora, si me dejas coger mi mochila...- Tracy apartó las piernas con un  
gesto de enfado y Artemis recogió su bolsa- Gracias.  
  
Muy a su pesar, Tracy observó por el rabillo del ojo como Artemis salía  
del salón mientras pensaba, fastidiada, en lo que acababa de decirle.  
Menudo idiota ¿y qué se supone que tiene que tener un chico además de ser  
guapo y popular? Meneó la cabeza y decidió dejar esas tonterías para  
empezar una importante discusión sobre el color de la temporada.  
  
...  
  
- Remus  
  
- ¿Sí?  
  
- Creo que tienes algo que contarnos  
  
Sirius, James, Peter y Remus caminaban hacia la Torre de Gryffindor,  
James era el que había hablado y Sirius le apoyó asintiendo mientras  
sonreía.  
  
- No sabía que te gustara Evans- dijo  
  
- Y no me gusta- contestó él mirando distraídamente hacia delante  
  
- Entonces... ¿Porqué te molesta tanto lo que le diga o lo que haga con  
ella?- preguntó James con un tono que era menos desinteresado de lo que  
le hubiera gustado  
  
- Porque tienes novia- contestó el licántropo- y deberías de dejar de  
perseguir faldas... ¿no crees?  
  
- De todas formas, Moony, eso es cosa mía, sigo sin entender porqué te  
molesta si Evans no te gusta.  
  
- Si es que no te gusta- añadió Peter  
  
- No me gusta... pero... Joder, es mi amiga ¿vale? Y sé cómo tratáis...  
bueno, como tratamos- rectificó después de una tosecilla reprobatoria de  
Sirius- a las chicas. Y no quiero que la trates así.  
  
- Me parece que se sabe defender solita- puntualizó Peter distraídamente  
  
- Y además, mi interés por esa pelirrojita no es como estás pensando-  
Remus puso cara de no entender- Es la chica más interesante que he  
conocido hasta ahora, es... sabes que me gustan las retos.  
  
Remus suspiró.  
  
- En fin, allá tú. Pero Wormtail tiene razón, Lils se defiende muy bien  
sola. Y si no lo hace ella, lo haré yo- Remus se arrepintió de sus  
palabras enseguida ¿de verdad o le gustaba Lily?  
  
...  
  
Noviembre pasó con lluvias y viento, y llegó diciembre con frío y las  
primeras nevadas. Dentro de poco tiempo llegaría la Navidad. Remus volvió  
a transformarse con la luna llena y el águila roja volvió a visitarles,  
acompañada esta vez de un zorro de pelaje parduzco. Esta vez James se  
ganó un arañazo en la cara del águila, que tenía muchos motivos para  
estar enfadada con él, y eso que no sabia que él la visitaba de vez en  
cuando a escondidas. Había empezado a frecuentar los ensayos de Lily en  
la Torre Norte cuando la nieve, o mejor dicho, las nevadas les impidieron  
entrenar en el campo de Quidditch. Se quedaba pocos minutos para evitar  
que le descubrieran, pero cada vez se estaba aficionando más a verla  
bailar, incluso parecía dulce y delicada en esos momentos.  
  
Las cosas tampoco iban muy bien con Tracy, que pese haber menospreciado  
las palabras de Artemis sentía la estúpida necesidad de hacerle cambiar  
de idea, aunque no tenía muy claro cómo. Por lo demás, su relación con  
James seguía, aunque él estaba cada vez más extraño.  
  
Pero todos sin excepción, pasaban mucho tiempo en la biblioteca o en la  
Sala común estudiando y acabando trabajos, si quinto había sido más  
horrible que Hagrid en tutú, esto era peor que Filch en ropa interior.  
Sirius y James, por supuesto, pasaban mucho menos tiempo que los demás  
mortales estudiando  
  
Entre las obligaciones de los premios anuales, estaba la tarea de decorar  
el Gran Salón para la Navidad, y en eso estaban aquella tarde Lily y  
James ayudados por algunos alumnos de séptimo.  
  
- A ver... – Lily estaba intentando desenroscar una guirnarlda y  
colgarla, pero el efecto no era muy... estético- Esto por aquí...  
  
- ¿Dónde está Kate?- preguntó Elise, que cargaba con un montón de bolitas  
parecidas a pompas de jabón. Su pelo seguía rizado, la profesora  
McGonagall no había conseguido retornarlo a la normalidad y se las tenía  
que arreglar usando litros de poción alisadora para suavizar los rizos  
  
- Ha ido a enseñar a las armaduras cantar "Blanca Navidad" sin  
desafinar, creo.- contestó intentando desenredar la guirnalda y  
consiguiendo todo lo contrario.  
  
- Ya se ha escaqueado- protestó- ahora tendré que colgar todo esto yo  
sola.  
  
- Yo te ayudaría... pero deshacer este nudo me llevará algún tiempo- le  
dio una patada la parte de abajo el nudo- ¡Maldito bicho!  
  
Elise se dirigió hacia los árboles e Navidad para colgar las burbujitas.  
  
- Creo que estoy confirmando que no tienes sentido estético- Tracy se  
acercó con una sonrisa sarcástica en la cara-¿Te ayudo?  
  
- Pues no estaría al por tu parte.. aunque creo que va contra-natura  
  
- No- contestó la rubia posando la carpeta que llevaba entre las manos-  
esto es por una causa mayor. Si el Salón queda hecho un adefesio y  
alguien lo relaciona conmigo ¿qué será de mi reputación? Mejor llevémonos  
bien por el bien de las dos esta noche.  
  
- Ja, ja. Anda y ayúdame  
  
Cuando consiguieron deshacer el enredo Lily cogió la guirnalda por un  
extremo y se dispuso colgarla.  
  
- ¿Qué haces?- chilló Tracy exasperada  
  
- Una tortilla de patatas ¿a ti qué te parece?  
  
- Eso no puede ir ahí  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Desequilibra todo el conjunto- respondió como si fuera obvio y miró su  
carpeta.- Eso lo tienes que poner allí.  
  
- ¿Aquí?  
  
- No más arriba- contestó mirando otra vez su carpeta- ahí, justo ahí.  
Pégala con esto- le tendió un rollo de celo mágico- Y el otro extremo  
ahí.  
  
- ¿Así?- contestó la pelirroja que empezaba cansarse  
  
- Más abajo... ahí. Muy bien. Y ahora...  
  
- El dibujo es bueno ¿Lo has hecho tú?- Artemis se había cercado y miraba  
por encima de la espalda de la rubia, que apretó su carpeta enseguida  
contra el pecho.  
  
- No hace falta que seas amable conmigo por haber sido tan grosero el  
otro día- Tracy lo miraba por encima el hombro- con que me pidas  
disculpas bastará  
  
- No intentaba ser amable. El dibujo es bueno y lo que dije el otro día  
lo mantengo- contestó Artemis con voz calmada mientras Lily miraba a un  
lado y al otro sin entender muy bien. Aprovechó ara mirar el dibujo del  
que hablaba Artemis: era un croquis de la decoración del Salón y en  
verdad estaba muy bien.  
  
- Pues si no vas a disculparte lo mejor es que no me hables- dijo la  
rubia moviendo con un gesto estudiado su cabellera  
  
Artemis se encogió de hombros  
  
- Está bien e verdad... quiero decir, el dibujo- dijo Lily para romper el  
hielo  
  
- Gracias, pero aunque fuera verdad no sirve de mucho, es divertido hacer  
dibujos de decoraciones, pero más me valdría saber hacer encantamientos  
metamórficos- torció el gesto fastidiada.- bueno, dejemos de hablar como  
si nos cayéramos bien y vamos a lo que vamos.  
  
Sí- contestó Lily mientras cogía una guirnalda diferente y se apuntaba mentalmente que tenía que preguntarle a Artemis que había pasado con Tracy- ¿Esto dónde va?  
  
Entonces un estruendo invadió toda la sala. Alguien había dejado caer  
algo frágil sobre el suelo.  
  
- ¿Qué me dejas? ¿Cómo que me dejas?- la que hablaba era una chica rubia  
con un montón de bolitas de cristal rojas a los pies. Moniq  
  
- Shhh- Sirius le hacía gestos para que se callara, definitivamente no  
había sido buena idea lo de romper con ella en el Gran Salón, ahora todo  
el mundo los estaba mirando con curiosidad  
  
- No me lo pudo creer- continuaba la rubia- Así, ¿a santo e qué?  
  
- A santo de que ya no nos gustamos. Sé que últimamente te aburres  
conmigo, y yo quiero que seas feliz- Sirius pensó internamente que eso  
siempre funcionaba y esperaba unos lloros, pero la respuesta de la chica  
fue inesperada.  
  
- Sí, tienes razón- suspiró- últimamente ya no era lo mismo, te estabas  
poniendo muy ñoña, será lo mejor... creo que voy a recoger esto, nos  
vemos Sirius.  
El moreno alzó las cejas con incredulidad ¿le había dicho que era un  
ñoña? Bueno, al menos a chica e lo había tomado bien, se fue hacia los  
árboles a ayudar a colgar los adornos  
  
- Menuda ruptura más extraña- comentó Lily cuando la ex pareja se separó-  
debe estar de moda eso de romper como quien compra el pan  
  
- Eso y que últimamente Moniq se come a Diggory con los ojos- contestó  
Tracy- seguramente ella estaba también punto de romper con él.  
  
- ¿No se querían?- preguntó a pelirroja extrañada  
  
- Ai, Evans, tan dura que pareces y lo inocente que eres. Aquí nadie se  
quiere, es un poco para pasar el rato, salir con chicos guapos,  
divertirse..  
  
- Eso está bien para una noche, pero si es tu novio.. no me parece ni  
medio normal que sólo te guste su físico...  
  
Tracy se encogió de hombros, lo mismo que le había dicho Artemis.  
  
- Estamos hablando demasiado ya- dijo Lily leyéndole el pensamiento- ¿Qué  
colgamos ahora?  
  
Por suerte, pensó Tracy, a ella no le gustaba James sólo porque fuese  
popular y super guapo... ¿verdad?  
  
- ¿Te ayudo con las bolas?- Sirius se había acercado a una chica morena  
con el pelo rizado que parecía guapa, dispuesto a consolarse rápido por  
lo de Moniq.  
  
- Mejor será que no- le contestó Elise girándose y dándole un susto-  
careces de la coordinación cerebral necesaria.  
  
- No te había conocido con esos pelos que llevas, sino no me hubiera  
acercado- Sirius le quitó una de las bolas y se puso a jugar con ella-  
¿Sabes? Te pareces a Bellatrix- comentó distraídamente.  
Elise, extrañamente, bajó los ojos pero no le contestó y siguió adornando  
uno de los árboles.  
  
- Hace mucho que no la veo.  
  
Sirius paró de jugar con la bola.  
  
- Ya, lo del divorcio de tus padres...  
  
- Y que la familia no me acepta porque voy en contra de sus ideas  
retrógradas, de la pureza de la sangre y no sé que más  
  
- Yo también- dijo Sirius distraídamente- por eso me fui de casa este  
verano. No deberías apenarte, no merece a pena  
  
A Elise se le desencajó a mandíbula de la sorpresa  
  
- ¿Qué te has ido de casa?  
  
- ¿Vas a echarme la bronca?- preguntó Sirius con suficiencia.  
  
- No- contestó Elise aún sorprendida- Es que no pensaba que un niño  
bonito como tú... en fin...aunque parezca increíble, has hecho lo  
correcto. Pero se echa de menos no tener familia...  
  
- Ya... pero es que la nuestra es una secta de fanáticos. Y no soy un  
niño bonito. Eso lo dices porque no me conoces. No sabes cuantos castigos  
me he tenido que chupar por ir en contra de sus gilipolleces.  
  
- ¿Y dónde vas a vivir?- la morena volvió a colgar bolas  
  
- De momento, con James, luego ya veré...  
  
Elise le hizo extender los brazos y apoyó las bolas de cristal en él,  
luego buscó algo en sus bolsillos.  
  
- Siempre puedes venir aquí- sacó un trozo de pergamino y escribió una  
dirección con su varita- es el piso que ha comprado mamá para cuando está  
en Londres... pasaré la Navidad allí con Lily, mi madre tiene mucho  
trabajo en el hospital de Bulgaria, pero a lo mejor se pasa algún día.  
Puede que también venga Andrómeda con su marido a vernos en Nochebuena...  
Si algún día te quieres venir...  
  
- No creo que...- contestó él dudando, la relación con su prima no había  
sido muy estrecha desde que habían entrado en Hogwarts.  
  
- Tú guárdalo. A veces es agradable tener algo de familia. Ya te he dicho  
que se echa de menos.- volvió a cobrar unos ojos tristes- Pero que sepas  
que aunque hayas ganado puntos como persona, te sigo odiando tanto como  
una espinilla en medio de la frente.  
  
- Es mutuo primita- dijo devolviéndole las bolas de cristal.  
  
Entonces llegaron Kate y Remus, que habían intentado inútilmente enseñar  
a las armaduras no cantar como borrachos. Kate se quedó helada al ver a  
Sirius, que a su vez miró en otra dirección.  
  
- Eh, Remus- le llamó Elise- ayúdame colgar esto que mi primo trabaja  
menos que el champú de Snape...  
  
Kate miró con rencor a Elise ¿Por qué demonios le hacía eso? Parecía boba  
ahí, delante de Sirius, que jugueteaba ahora con una vela.  
  
- Y... ¿Qué tal con Moniq?  
  
Sirius la miró con curiosidad.  
  
- Bien. Acabamos de romper.  
  
- Ah... lo siento- contestó consternada  
  
- ¿Lo sientes?- pregunto Sirius  
  
- Bueno, ella te gustaba y eso...  
  
- Hay muchas chicas que me gustan- dijo Sirius con indiferencia,  
intentando parecer de hielo  
  
Kate bajó la mirada.  
  
- Me voy a... a ayudar a alguien por ahí. Alguien que sea menos  
irracional y menos borde- añadió con un deje de valentía- Por cierto,  
ahora yo también pienso que eres un idiota, a ver si te crees que me  
puedes tratar como te dé la gana. No juegues conmigo.  
  
Sirius se quedó observando a la rubia. Recordó a noche en la que habían  
hablado y lo fácil que le había sido hablar con ella, lo peor es que no  
sabía porqué élactuaba así. Era él el que la había besado en la frente,  
ella no tenía la culpa de que... de que el se sintiera atraído por ella  
  
Mientras, Elise y Remus observaban la escena subidos en la escalera.  
  
- ¿Ves? Te lo dije, Kate se va- sonrió Elise- mi primo tiene la  
sensibilidad de la gallina caponata.... ¿y tú que tal estás?  
  
Remus se puso blanco, siempre que Elise le preguntaba eso lo hacía, no  
sabía muy bien qué sabía la morena. Se giró para fingir colgar una bola  
  
- Bien... Oye, Elise ¿tú sabes qué me pasa?- preguntó por fin, pero al  
girarse, la chica se había volatilizado.  
  
Tracy dejó a Lily sola para supervisar las otras decoraciones; ahora la  
pelirroja se estaba peleando con unas velas rojas que había que encantar  
para que no quemaran los árboles.  
  
- Hola- saludó James, que había visto que se había quedado sola  
  
- ....  
  
- Se dice hola  
  
- Que no me hables- contestó enfadada  
  
- No puedes evitar que te hable  
  
- Puedo no contestarte  
  
- Pero yo puedo seguir hablando. Sabes, me la liaste gorda con lo de la  
pluma.  
  
- ¿Sí?- contestó con sarcasmo- qué pena  
  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
- ¿Saber el qué?- preguntó extrañada  
  
- De donde viene la pluma  
  
Lily se quedó parada y ladeó a cabeza.  
  
- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que lo sé? Lo que pasa es que soy muy intuitiva  
  
- Ya- pasaron nos segundos e silencio- ¿la conoces?  
  
- ¿Conocer a quién?- contestó turbada sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se  
refería-Mira Potter, estoy harta de velas, bolas, nieve y guirnaldas y  
tus preguntas estúpidas me están quemando la poca paciencia que me queda.  
  
- Conocer a mi ángel- su tono de voz no se había alterado y parecía  
disfrutar poniéndola nerviosa.- creo que sí la conoces  
  
Lily lo miró irritada.  
  
- Sabes, siempre me ha gustado la Navidad.- continuó el chico  
  
- ¿Y a mí qué?  
  
- Tendría que importarte, porque estás debajo el muérdago- contestó James  
divertido  
  
- Ui sí, qué preocupación-hizo con la mano visera en los ojos- ya veo la  
cola de gente que se está formando para darme un beso.  
  
- Pues si no te importa...- James empezó a acercarse ella  
  
*******++++********++++********++++********++++********++++********+  
  
Hola! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, disculparme por el retraso, ante todo, pero es que estuve de exámenes y luego e fui de vacaciones, y donde me fui de vacaciones tecnología equivale a lápiz y papel, así que hasta u no pude pillar mi ordenador... en fin, muchas gracias por los reviews y no os olvidéis e dejarme uno que no cuesta nada  
  
El capítulo no es muy interesante, pero es que en sí, este fic no es de acción, si os aburre demasiado, ya sabéis....  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
Lamister: HOLA GUAPÍSIMA! ¿Qué tal estás? Me alegro de que también te guste este fic, ya me dijo mi novio que hablaste con él... bueno un besazo.  
  
Jarlaxe- Bregan: Gracias por lo del talento, aunque creo que no tengo demasiado. Respecto a mi teoría, la licantropía se contagia sólo a través de la mordedura.. pero no estoy segura  
  
Ichan: no me mandes una maldición! Por dios, sería contraproducente, no podría seguir escribiendo! Espero que te guste el capítulo aunque no pasen muchas cosas Eri mond licht: me allegro de que te rías. No te enfades mucho conmigo orque este capítulo no es muy bueno ¿eh?  
  
Sara fénix Black: pues o era Sirius el que llamaba... a Sirius le va a costar un poco o de Kate... o un mucho. Me alegro e que te gusten mis historias, yo siempre disfruto con tus reviews. Un beso  
  
Syringen: gracias por preguntar or mis exámenes. Afortunadamente me fueron muy bien. Me alegro de que te guste el fic y siempre es una delicia tener un review tuyo... bueno, un beso. A, por cierto, que se me había olvidado, si que me llamo Henar  
  
Joyce granger: Me alegro de que te gustara l capítulo anterior, este no es muy bueno, pero... sí, la verdad es que Lily es una escandalosa y luego acaba haciendo el tonto.  
  
Herm25: gracias, espero no haber tardado demasiado  
  
Luciana: Jajajajaja, es verdad, los hombres tienen mente.. de hombres! Y no se les puede pedir más. La verdad es que si que son unos chicos lindos, sí.  
  
Arladiel: Me alegro e que te haya gustado, es que los Merodeadores son mis personajes favoritos.  
  
Lily McGonagall: yo prefiero ensar en Artemis como l chico perfecto o casi erfect, por naturaleza, pero sí que tiene vida amorosa... ya veremos ^_^ Lily es la caña, yo también lo creo. Lo que pasa es que no siempre se puede ser tan dura... Sirius se está portando mal, yo también lo creo.. pero ya recibirá, ya. Lo de Elise y Lupin está cerca, ya veremos.  
  
PadmaPatilNaberrie: Moony= Lunático, Remus, Padfoot= Hocicos, Sirius, Prongs= James,Cornamenta, Wormtail=Peter, colagusano. Sí que era un poco soso el capítulo anterior, espero que este te guste más. Es que James es mi favorito, o, casi estoy enamorada e él. Y Sirius, a ver como lo arregla  
  
S-chan: no, Artemis no es gay, al menos no que yo sepa. A ver si te gusta este capítulo.  
  
Antípe Black es que si no fueran malas,no les darían caña, que es lo que mola. Elise particularmente s muy mala, pero tiene su corazoncito...  
  
Elanor Black: me alegro e que te guste. Son unos engreídos, es cierto, y también lo es que no son solo eso, lo que pretendo hacer un poco es sacarles e la adolescencia... a ver si me sale.. bueno, espero que te guste  
  
Nympha-da: Bueno, he tardado en actualizar, pero es que las vacaciones son sagradas... a ver si este finde tengo un momento para pasarme y leo tu fic  
  
Mor: hola, gracias por escribir. Siento haber hecho esperar  
  
Argie: Y favor concedido. Espero que este capítulo te guste también.  
  
Lizzie lix: gracias por escribir... siento haberme retrasado... A mí tb me gusta a idea el fic, pero o sé si me está quedando muy allá 


	9. Merry Xmas I

Merry Christmas I  
  
James se estaba acercando a ella, acababa de apoyar una mano en su  
hombro. Lily se preguntaba porque no se estaba moviendo para  
esquivarle... podía perfectamente. ¿Por qué demonios no se estaba  
moviendo?. Jame estaba cerca muy cerca. Cerró los ojos ¿Por qué estoy  
cerrando los ojos? ¡Abre los ojos, idiota! Pero lo único que consiguió  
fue que su cuerpo temblara. Notó una sensación suave en su mejilla y pudo  
abrir los ojos por fin. ¿De verdad había creído que la iba a besar en la  
boca?  
  
Meneó la cabeza para sacudir todos esos pensamientos y se apartó hacia un  
lado. James la miraba sonriente.  
  
- Feliz Navidad, Lily  
  
Lily simplemente apretó los labios y le miró con dureza. Luego, le dio la  
espalda y se puso a encantar otra vez las velas. James de fue, con las  
manos en los bolsillos y muy orgulloso de sí mismo: esa vez él había  
ganado a la pelirroja.  
  
- Lils- Kate se había acercado hasta ella también con cara de enfado a  
causa del roce con Sirius- ¿Te ayudo?  
  
- Asesina a Potter por mí. Yo no puedo, me da alergia.  
Kate sonrió  
  
- A lo mejor le gustas...  
  
- Sí. Es tan probable como que me toque la lotería- ironizó- lo que pasa  
es que está picado todavía por lo del Hogwarts Express, no le gustó nada  
que le ganaras a un pulso.  
  
- Bien que está enamorado de "su ángel"  
  
- Intercambió tres frases conmigo y me besó. Si eso es amor yo soy  
Ministra de la Consejería.  
  
Y a ti... ¿él te gusta?  
  
Kate se ganó un velazo en la cabeza.  
  
- ¡Eh!- se quejó a rubia- ¿Cómo osas?- dijo usando un falso tono de  
afectación pegando con otra vela a Lily  
en el culo  
  
- ¿Así que te atreves contra mí? ¡Vas a ver!- la pelirroja empuñó la vela  
como si fuera una espada- ¡En guardia!  
  
Y las dos chicas empezaron una pelea con sus velas, haciendo gestos y  
poses de lo más extraño, hasta que Kate acertó a Lily en el pecho, y  
ésta, de una manera muy dramática se tiró al suelo entre gritos de agonía  
fingiendo su muerte.  
  
- ¿Qué estáis haciendo?- Elise acababa de llegar y vio como Lily se  
convulsionaba en el suelo mientras Kate se reía.  
  
- Nada, resolvíamos nuestras pequeñas diferencias. Se supone que la he  
matado  
  
- Ah... A veces se me olvida que vuestros diecisiete años son sólo  
físicos...  
  
- ¿Ya has acabado?- preguntó Lily incorporándose  
  
- Sí, esto ya casi está-contestó la morena echando un vistazo al Salón-La  
verdad es que quedó muy bonito. ¿Nos vamos a ensayar un poco?  
  
- Id yendo- suspiró Lily- se supone que yo me tengo que quedar hasta que  
esté todo...  
  
- Que te sea leve- se despidió Kate.  
  
Bastante cansada ya de tanto adorno, Lily paseó con parsimonia su mirada  
por el Salón. La verdad es que Tracy tenía buen gusto para esas cosas.  
  
Distraída se puso a tararear la letra de "Strangers in the night"  
mientras recogía las velas y se mecía al ritmo de la letra. Alguien la  
cogió de la cintura y empezó a bailar con ella la letra de la canción  
suavemente. Ese alguien apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de la pelirroja,  
que dejó de cantar.  
  
- Bonita canción- murmuró Remus, que aún no había quitado sus manos de la  
cintura de la chica. Se sentía extraño, no quería que se fuera, quería  
abrazarla y besarle las trenzas rojas que peinaba ese día... ¿se estaba  
enamorando de Lily?  
  
- Sí...- contestó un poco ruborizada y deshaciéndose lentamente de las  
manos del chico ¿por qué la había abrazado así? Remus deslizó suavemente  
sus manos hasta soltarla  
  
- Es muy romántica  
  
Lily se puso si cabe más colorada y bajó la mirada. En ese momento  
recordó el incidente de la enfermería, cuando habían estado punto de  
besarse, y se puso aún más nerviosa. ¿Estaba pensando en Lupin como en  
algo más que un amigo?  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el licántropo con suavidad- Tienes mala cara  
  
- No, si estoy genial- dijo dibujando una sonrisa postiza en su cara-  
será el calor y todo eso... quizás debería marcharme ya... Creo que ya  
está todo acabado- vio como la mayoría de la gente se había ido ya del  
Gran Salón y los que quedaban estaban recogiendo- Sólo me queda colocar  
estas velas.  
  
- Pues te ayudo- se ofreció rápidamente.  
  
Lily sonrió complacida, pero no tenía muy claro si le gustaba que se  
quedara con ella.  
  
Alguien había visto la escena, y no estaba contento. Ese alguien, James,  
observó con cierto rencor como Remus ayudaba a Lily a colocar las velas y  
luego salía con ella del Gran Salón.  
...  
  
- ¿Así que pasarás la Navidad con tus padres?  
  
- Sí- suspiró el licántropo- por supuesto quedaré con Sirius y James,  
sino sería muy aburrido. Tú lo pasarás bien con Elise  
  
Habían llegado al retrato de la señora Gorda y Lily se estaba mirando las  
puntas de los pies.  
  
- Yo tengo que ir a ensayar- dijo finalmente levantando la vista- Buenas  
noches, Remus.  
  
- Buenas noches Lils  
  
Lily volvió a sonreír y se giró para volver al quinto piso, pero Remus la  
sujetó por el brazo. Se giró y... Remus la besó. Suavemente, esperando  
que ella le diera permiso. Pero Lily no le devolvió el beso. Se quedó  
quieta sin saber que hacer y cuando Remus se separó de ella simplemente  
echó a correr.  
  
Vio como desaparecía por el pasillo. No podía negar que ya había pensado  
que esa sería la reacción de la pelirroja, pero necesitaba aclarar sus  
sentimientos. Aunque les había dicho a sus amigos que Lily no le gustaba,  
no estaba tan seguro. Ella tenía una parte muy especial de su corazón.  
¿Amor? No lo sabía.  
  
Lily corría para no pensar. Remus la había besado.. ¡Oh! ¿Cómo podía  
haberse ido corriendo de esa manera? Seguro que ahora el pensaba que era  
una idiota... Pero es que hubiera preferido que no la hubiera besado...  
se acababa de dar cuenta. No le gustaba Remus de esa manera. De hecho, en  
esos momentos, prefería no pensar en nadie así. Tendría que hablar con él  
Además estaba Elise... ¡Elise! Nuca había dicho que le gustara Remus,  
pero sabía que tenía una cierta inclinación hacia él... Llegó hasta la  
puerta del aula anexa a la de estudios muggles y se quedó pensando si  
sería mejor no entrar. Respiró profundamente. Resultaría aún más  
sospechoso si no iba al ensayo.  
  
- Ya estoy aquí...  
  
Sus dos amigas sonrieron y la miraron, rápidamente su semblante cambió.  
  
- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó Kate  
  
- Nada- dijo fingiendo naturalidad- ¿Por qué me tendría que pasar algo?  
  
- Porque has venido corriendo y estás blanca en vez de roja- contestó  
Elise  
  
Lily no contestó. Se sentó en una banqueta y se miró las rodillas. Luego  
levantó la mirada. Los ojos de sus amigas esperaban expectantes.  
  
- Remus me ha besado.  
  
Lily miró rápidamente a Elise, que había bajado la mirada torciendo el  
gesto, y Kate las miraba alternativamente a una y a la otra.  
  
- Era de esperar- dijo Elise al final- Creo que no tiene muy claro lo que  
siente por ti.  
  
- Pero a ti no te gusta ¿no?- preguntó Kate rápidamente  
  
- No, la verdad es que no, pero no he sido capaz de decírselo. Me fui  
corriendo.  
  
- Creo que será mejor que no le digas nada- Elise suspiró tristemente- Al  
menos hasta que él no saque el tema.  
  
- ¿Tú crees?- preguntó la pelirroja incrédula, que pensaba hablar con el  
licántropo al día siguiente.  
  
- Sí... puede que él se dé cuenta solo. Y entonces querrá hablar contigo.  
  
Lily se pegó en la frente ¿Por qué demonios le tenían que pasar a ella  
esas cosas? Estaba bien siendo una tía extraña asexuada para la mayor  
parte de la escuela. Además había visto la cara de Elise. Seguramente no  
le diría nada pero era casi seguro que Remus le interesaba de manera  
"especial"  
  
...  
  
Remus pasó la última semana del primer trimestre sin hablar demasiado. No  
les contó nada a sus amigos a pesar de que los otros tres merodeadores le  
notaron algo, James, incluso, sospechaba que tuviera algo que ver con la  
pelirroja, porque Remus estaba raro desde la tarde en que se fue con  
ella.  
  
El licántropo pensaba. Lily había seguido comportándose con él igual que  
antes y no había mencionado su beso para nada, pero no se le había  
escapado el detalle de que siempre que hablaba on él intentaba no estar  
nunca a solas. ¿Significaría eso que quería olvidarlo? Posiblemente. Sólo  
quería que llegaran las vacaciones de navidad para pensar con  
tranquilidad.  
  
Kate siguió haciéndole el vacío a Black deliberadamente, que hacía  
tímidos intentos para hablar con ella, y Tracy adoptaba una pose pavo-  
real cada vez que veía a Artemis. Por suerte, esto no parecía afectar al  
chico.  
  
El último día de clase, antes de coger el tren, se suponía que Lily y  
James con la ayuda de los prefectos tenían que controlar a los alumnos. Y  
se suponía porque eso parecía una desbandada de hipógrifos en celo que  
atendían al grito de "maricón el último".  
  
Al final a Lily se le hincharon las narices.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡ El que no se calle y no se esté quieto será responsable de la  
pérdida de cien puntos para su casa!!!! ¿¿¿ESTAMOS???  
  
En el gran salón se hubiera podido oír en ese momento el ruido que un  
cimpiés hacía al caminar. Incluso James se había quedado helado.  
  
- Qué carácter...- musitó. La pelirroja le dedicó una profunda mirada  
colérica.  
  
- Y ahora que estamos todos ordenaditos- agregó con voz dulce en  
contraste con el berrido de antes- os vais a juntar por cursos y vais a  
salir por grupos a montar en vuestros carruajes.- cientos de cabezas  
asintieron y se dispusieron a obedecer.  
  
Kate fingía llorar abajo.  
  
- Esta es mi niña, qué dictadora... y parece que fue ayer cuando comía  
chocolatinas.  
  
- Fue ayer- le recordó Elise  
  
- Bueno, no fastidies mi momento de realización personal.  
  
El viaje fue tranquilo, relativamente, al menos esta vez no hubo  
discusiones por ningún compartimiento, y no hubo peleas, con la pelirroja  
patrullando a ver quién era el chulo que se atrevía.  
  
Después de separarse en King's Cross de Kate y Artemis, Elise y Lily  
cogieron un taxi para llegar hasta el piso que había comprado la madre de  
la morena, en el Londres muggle. El taxista hizo algunas muecas cuando  
tuvo que colocar los baúles de las chicas y sobre todo cuando Lily metió  
a Betty con ella dentro del taxi.  
  
Llegaron al piso, que resultó estar en un sitio céntrico cerca del  
Callejón Diaggon, y se metieron en el ascensor.  
  
- ¿Y para qué sirven todos estos botones?- preguntó con curiosidad Elise  
  
- Para ir al piso que quieras.  
  
- O sea, tú picas y esto va donde tú le dices.  
  
- Sí  
  
- ¡Qué ingenioso! ¿Cómo dices que se llama?  
  
- Ascensor- contestó Lily cansada  
  
- As- cen-sor- repitió y picó a todos los botones  
  
Elise se entusiasmaba y daba palmas cada vez que el ascensor se paraba, y  
como el bloque tenía diez pisos y el suyo estaba en el ático...  
  
En el séptimo piso se encontraron a una señora mayor con gafas de culo de  
vaso que se quedó mirando muy mal a Elise cuando la oyó gritar "¡Y se  
para! ¿Has visto Lily? No se ha equivocado ni una sola vez"  
  
- Es que ha vivido hasta ahora en Tombuctú y no había visto nunca un  
ascensor- explicó Lily a la señora. Cuando se cerraron las puertas  
susurró a Elise- la próxima vez pica sólo al diez  
  
Elise pareció muy decepcionada pero asintió. Además se animó mucho al  
entrar en el piso y descubrir el microondas, la tele y los fogones de  
gas. También estuvo un rato jugando con los interruptores de la luz  
mientras Lily se daba una ducha.  
  
Era un piso bastante grande, con cuatro habitaciones, dos baños, cocina,  
salón y terraza, además la madre de Elise se lo había hecho amueblar.  
Elise les había contado que gastó en ese piso parte de lo que ganó  
después del divorcio con su padre, y que ahora trabajaba en Bulgaria para  
no tenerse que encontrar a ese "cerdo racista dominado por sus padres"  
por la calle. Elise echaba de menos a su padre, más que a él a lo que  
representaba, pero apoyó a su madre en todo momento porque sabía que  
tenía razón. Su padre ni era buen marido, ni buen padre.  
  
- ¿Y todos los muggles viven así?- preguntó extasiada mientras subía y  
bajaba el volumen de la televisión- ¡Es genial!  
  
Lily no podía evitar sonreír viendo la más dura de sus amigas cambiando  
de canal y gritando de emoción cada vez que aparecía una imagen nueva.  
  
- ¿Te importa que use el teléfono para llamar a mis padres?- preguntó la  
pelirroja- Estarán ya a punto de salir para embarcar.  
  
- ¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡¡En absoluto!!!! Tengo muchas ganas de ver como funciona ese  
cacharro.  
  
Y se sentó delante de Lily, a mirar atentamente como llamaba a sus  
padres.  
A petición de Elise, se pasaron los primeros días de vacaciones haciendo  
cosas típicamente muggles. Cuando fueron a comprar comida para llenar la  
nevera nueva que había en el piso, que no tenía más que los agujeros de  
las hueveras, Elise se emocionó profundamente con el mecanismo de las  
cajas registradoras. Kate las fue a visitar varios días, la iban a  
recoger a la chimenea de la Marmita Chorreante.  
  
Fueron juntas al cine un día y Kate se declaró oficialmente enamorada de  
Jeremy Irons.  
  
El día de Nochebuena llegó la madre de Elise. Selene Beaufont, había  
vuelto a tomar su nombre de soltera, era una mujer de unos cuarenta años,  
no muy alta y castaña. Llevaba gafas y vestía con mucho estilo. Al  
hablar, se le notaba un ligero acento mezcla de francés y búlgaro.  
  
- ¡Mi niña!- chilló emocionada al ver en la estación de trasladores a  
Elise- ¡Estás guapísima! ¡Y que alta!  
  
- Sí, no sé que hago aquí que no estoy desfilando en la Cibeles- a pesar  
de la ironía Elise sonreía muy contenta y abrazaba a su madre- Tú también  
estás muy guapa... Mira, mamá, esta es Lily, una de mis mejores amigas.  
  
Lily iba a tenderle la mano, pero la señora Beaufont la abrazó  
efusivamente.  
  
- ¡Elise me ha hablado mucho de ti! ¿Y Kate? ¿cómo está?  
  
- No ha podido venir. Ya sabes, sus padres la obligan a ir a todas esas  
comidas del Ministerio, pero me ha prometido que vendrá en cuanto pueda a  
saludarte.  
  
Selene ya conocía a Kate de antes, su familia y los Black estaban muy  
bien relacionados.  
  
- Démonos prisa que Andrómeda y Ted estarán a punto de llegar a casa-  
dijo Elise cargando con la maleta de su madre- mamá ¿llevas piedras aquí  
dentro o qué?  
  
- Una mujer nunca puede salir de casa mal equipada.  
  
- Una cosa es ir bien equipada otra muy distinta creerte que te vas a la  
guerra, mamá  
  
...  
  
La apatía de Sirius iba creciendo exponencialmente a medida que avanzaban  
las fiestas. Elise tenía razón, era deprimente pasar la Navidad sin  
familia... Los abuelos de James eran geniales y James le intentaba tener  
distraído todo el rato, pero no podía evitar sentirse desplazado en las  
comidas familiares a pesar de que todos eran muy amables con él.  
  
Y encima ese día era Nochebuena... La casa olía ya a pavo horneado y a  
púding de arándanos. Habían empezado a llegar los familiares de James y  
él había huido del ruido refugiándose en el jardín. Del frío que hacía  
creía que para cuando se quisiera levantar del banco de piedra le iban a  
tener que descongelar con agua hirviendo. Metió las manos en sus  
bolsillos para entrar en calor, y las puntas de sus dedos rozaron algo.  
Lo sacó para ver que era. Una dirección, el papel que Elise le había dado  
el otro día. Por mucho que le molestara, tenía que admitir que su primita  
tenía razón: necesitaba unas Navidades en familia.  
  
...  
  
- ¡Andrómeda!- gritó Selene al abrir la puerta- ¡Ted!  
  
Abrazó a sus dos sobrinos calurosamente  
  
- Hola- dijo una niña de unos siete años con el pelo peinado en dos  
trenzas, saliendo de entre sus padres- ¿Dónde está Elise?  
  
- ¡Nimfadora!- la riño su padre- saluda a tu tía  
  
- Hola tía ¿Dónde está Elise?- su padre la iba a volver a reñir, pero  
Selene, riendo le hizo un gesto para que no lo hiciera.  
  
- Está en el comedor, cariño. Me ha dicho que tiene....- pero la niña ya  
había desaparecido- Bueno, pasad. Esto no es la casa de los Black, pero  
nos servirá.  
  
Andrómeda entró en la cocina con la señora Beaufort para ayudarla con la  
cena y Ted se fue al comedor con su hija y a saludar a su prima política.  
  
Andrómeda y Ted eran un matrimonio joven, ninguno de los dos llegaba a  
los treinta. Poco después de dejar Hogwarts, Andrómeda entró a trabajar  
en el Departamento de Atención y Desmemorización de Muggles. Ted, que era  
médico, había sido atacado por las muletas de uno de sus pacientes y  
Andrómeda se tuvo que encargar de desmemorizarlo. Luego se encargó de  
otras cosas.  
  
Un rato después, cuando Lily y Ted discutían si el Liverpool le iba a  
ganar la liga al Manchester y mientras Elise y Nimfadora miraban los  
dibujos en la televisión (Nimfadora le estaba explicando a Elise la  
complicadísima trama de los Osos Amorosos a la morena), llamaron a la  
puerta. La señora Beaufort se asomó desde la cocina.  
  
- Elise, cariño, ve a abrir la puerta. Debe ser tu tío Alphard  
  
Elise echó a correr hacia la puerta para no perderse ni un mili- segundo  
de la serie de los ositos con la barriga llena de dibujos, y la abrió de  
golpe sin mirar por la mirilla. Cuando vio quien estaba en la puerta se  
le olvidó de golpe que el oso con el dibujo del paraguas estaba a punto  
de salvar a la Tierra de unas inundaciones.  
  
- ¡Sirius!- gritó sorprendida.  
  
- Bueno... no sé si vengo en buen momento, el caso es que...  
  
- ¡Sirius!- la señora Beaufort y Andrómeda habían salido de la cocina a  
saludar al tío Alphard- ¡No sabía que vendrías!  
  
Sirius iba a disculparse, pero Elise le hizo pasar.  
  
- Se ha ido de casa. Yo le invité.  
  
- ¿Tú?- se extrañó Andrómeda- Pero si no os podéis ver. Mis dos primos  
fa2voritos y desde que entrasteis en Hogwarts no hubo manera de que os  
dijerais dos palabras amables.  
  
- ¡Es culpa suya!- dijeron los dos a la vez señalándose el uno al otro.  
  
- Bueno, parece que ya nos hemos reunido todos los repudiados de los  
Black- suspiró Andrómeda.  
  
- No, falto yo- un hombre mayor de rostro bonachón y ojos azules estaba  
en la entrada, ya que no habían cerrado la puerta- Ahora estamos la  
familia al completo.  
  
- ¡Primo!- Nimfadora había llegado corriendo hasta la entrada y  
arrastraba a Sirius y a Elise al comedor- ¿Ha venido contigo ese amigo  
tan guapete que tienes?  
Elise miró sorprendida a la pequeña.  
  
- ¿James? No, está en su casa- contestó el moreno.  
  
Lily se quedó sorprendida al ver a Sirius allí cuando entraron en el  
comedor, pero no dijo nada, sólo le saludó con la cabeza.  
  
A los cinco minutos, Ted y Alphard se habían tenido que refugiar en la  
terraza porque Nimfadora, Lily, Sirius y Elise, habían organizado una  
guerra al más puro estilo de trincheras usando las pistolas de ventosas  
de la niña. Sirius estaba arrinconado detrás del sofá y Lily había  
construido un fortín de sillas. Elise llevaba las de perder y Nimfadora  
hacía de doble agente constantemente.  
  
- ¡Niños!- la señora Beaufort había salido de la cocina con un rodillo de  
amasar en la mano- ¿Qué es tanto escándalo? ¡Y cómo tenéis ahí fuera a  
vuestro tío Alpharad, que no está para estos trotes!  
  
Los cuatro la miraron con cara de culpabilidad, y se daban codazos  
reprobatorios entre ellos, como echándose la culpa.  
  
- Lo mejor va a ser que os vayáis a dar una vuelta y volváis a las seis,  
que cenaremos- dijo Andrómeda saliendo de la cocina también con el  
delantal puesto.  
  
Los cuatro chicos no se hicieron esperar y después de coger sus cazadoras  
salieron pitando por la puerta y entraron al ascensor.  
  
- ¿Ves Nimfadora?- dijo Elise enseñándole los botones del ascensor- Tú le  
das al botón que quieres y este aparato te lleva al piso que tu le pidas.  
  
La niña miró a su prima alzando una ceja  
  
- Se llama ascensor, Elise- le dijo con tono didáctico- tengo uno en  
casa.  
  
Sirius y Lily no pudieron evitar reírse del desconcierto de la morena  
  
- ¿Y a dónde vamos?- preguntó Sirius  
  
- Que lo diga Nimfadora, tan lista que es- murmuró Elise  
  
- Vamos a ver a Santa Claus- decidió la niña sin hacer caso de su prima-  
Tú te puedes quedar jugando en el ascensor si quieres, Elise  
  
- ¡Qué niña más mona!- contestó aludida masticando las palabras.- ¿Y  
dónde vamos a encontrar a Santa Claus, si se puede saber, Nimfadora?  
  
- Yo sólo tengo siete años, ¡Se supone que eso lo tendrías que saber tú!  
  
- Yo os llevaré ver a Santa- dijo Lily ofreciéndole la mano a la niña  
  
- Sé ir sola- dijo mirando a la pelirroja altivamente, cruzando los  
brazos  
  
¡Oh! Ya lo sé- contestó ella- es para que me acompañes tú a mí  
  
La niña la miró de reojo con un deje de superioridad  
  
- Bueno, si te da miedo perderte...- condescendió la pequeña dándole la  
mano  
  
Lily los llevó a un centro comercial, allí siempre había un Santa Claus  
dispuesto a oír las peticiones de los niños por más extrañas o extensas  
que fueran. Hicieron cola delante de lo que fingía ser un poblado  
navideño, con nieve de poli-xpan y casitas adorables. Mientras esperaban,  
Elise y Sirius se pusieron a discutir por quién tenía la culpa de que  
ellos dos se llevaran tan mal.  
  
- ¡Pues tú me rompiste mi escoba de carreras!- gritaba el moreno  
  
- ¡Sólo te la pinté de rosa fucsia y fue porque tú me desafinaste el  
piano!  
  
- ¡Te desafiné el piano porque teñiste mi oso de peluche de verde!  
  
- ¡Porque tú te comiste mis ranas de chocolate!  
  
- Ei, vosotros- dijo Lily poniéndose en medio- Que es Navidad, no deis el  
espectáculo, estáis haciendo llorar a los niños...  
  
Ciertamente algunos niños lloraban, Nimfadora en cambio, los observaba  
divertida.  
  
- Si no os pegáis no tiene gracia- dijo sonriendo  
  
Los dos primos se dedicaron miradas rencorosas, pero estuvieron conformes  
en llevarse bien en Navidad; pero sólo en Navidad, no fueran a perder su  
reputación de relación de odio profundo, tanto como la de Tracy por  
cualquier cosa que estuviera "out"  
  
- ¡Qué nos toca!- les avisó Lily- Pasa tu primero Nimfadora.  
  
Nimfadora se sentó en las rodillas del Santa Claus rollizo disfrazado.  
  
- ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
- Nimfadora- contestó ella solícita  
  
- ¿Y qué me quieres pedir, Nimfadora?- preguntó el hombre dulcemente  
  
- Pues quiero una caja de bombas fétidas, un lote de petardos, más  
ventosas para mis escopetas (es que mis primos, que son muy malas  
personas, me las han perdido)- dijo señalando a Elise y Sirius, en tono  
de confidencia- un tanque con proyectiles de verdad y...  
  
- ¿Una muñeca?- aventuró el hombre, extrañado por las peticiones de la  
niña  
  
- No, eso son chorradas. Yo quiero una escopeta de balines- volvió a  
decir en tono confidente- pero la tendrás que dejar debajo de mi cama,  
para que mi madre no se entere, que sino me la quita ¿Lo has entendido?  
Es que yo sé que con la edad se pierde memoria...  
  
- Sí, sí- dijo el hombre riendo- lo he entendido. Te prometo que haré lo  
que pueda.  
Nimfadora se levantó radiante después de sus peticiones. Entonces fue el  
turno de Elise y de Lily, que se sentaron cada una en un brazo de la  
butaca del hombre.  
  
- ¿Y qué quieren estas dos preciosidades?-preguntó el hombre jovialmente,  
inmediatamente las dos chicas se dieron cuenta de que quién había debajo  
de la barba blanca era un chico joven.  
  
- Yo quiero una caja registradora y unas escaleras mecánicas como las del  
metro. También una de esas máquinas que metes una moneda y te dan una  
lata con bebida dentro...- se apresuró a decir Elise- ¡Ah sí! Y toda la  
colección de cintas de video de "El coche fantástico", que lo he visto  
anunciado en la telidivisión.  
  
- Televisión- tosió Lily a su lado mientras el chico las miraba extrañado  
y como si se hubieran escapado de un frenopático  
  
- Eso Televisión. ¿Has visto ese coche, Lils? Habla y es muy gracioso.  
  
- Bueno- dijo Lily para cortar a la morena, que cuando se arrancaba a  
hablar sobre la televisión no paraba- Yo quiero dos gramos de cianuro  
líquido. Es para cometer un asesinato. Quiero matar al gilipollas más  
grande de todos los tiempos y así de paso hago una obra benéfica.  
  
- Ah- dijo con cara de shock el pobre chico  
  
- Pero como creo que no va a poder ser, por eso de que matar es delito y  
tal- continuó la pelirroja- me conformo con el disco nuevo de los  
"Rolling". Aunque eso seguramente me lo va a regalar mi madre... mejor  
déjalo, yo no necesito nada...  
  
- Esto...- la cortó el chico vestido de Santa Claus, que tenía cara de  
susto  
  
- ¿Sí?- contestó Lily, Elise ya se había levantado para encontrarse con  
Nimfadora, que estaba sacándole la lengua a los niños de la cola.  
  
- ¿Podrías decirle tu amigo que no ligase con mis elfos?_ Lily se giró.  
Una chica vestida de elfo rubia y otra castaña sonreían mientras Sirius  
se apoyaba con un brazo en la pared donde estaban recostadas las dos.  
  
Lily suspiró y se levantó, lo arrastró de la oreja hasta la salida  
  
- ¡Eh Santa! Yo me conformo con que me des las direcciones de tus elfos.  
  
En la salida se hicieron una foto: Sirius haciendo el signo de victoria  
con los dedos y ladeando la cabeza porque Lily le estiraba de la oreja,  
Nimfadora con la lengua fuera y Elise chupando un bastón de caramelo que  
le había dado el pobre Santa Claus.  
  
Lily se los llevó a todos de allí cuando vio que Santa Claus hablaba en  
privado con un guardia de seguridad del centro comercial señalándolos con  
su rechoncha barriga llena de cojines.  
  
Como todavía era pronto, decidieron acercarse hasta la Marmita Chorreante  
a tomar un batido. Estaba lleno de gente, pero pudieron encontrar una  
mesa. Nimfadora insistía en que le pusieran un whisky doble, pero se tuvo  
que conformar con un batido de fresa.  
  
Hicieron tiempo jugando al snatch explosivo y a las seis en punto  
entraban en el ascensor del piso.  
  
- Venga, Elise, te dejamos que piques tú, que sabemos que te hace ilusión-  
dijo Sirius.  
  
- Ja, ja ¿A que te quedas sin cenar?- pero se apresuró a picar para que  
nadie lo hiciera antes que ella  
  
Subieron hasta el décimo piso y llamaron al timbre. La señora Beaufort  
fue a abrirles, a la vez que una gran humareda salía por la puerta.  
  
- ¿Por qué huele como si estuvierais carbonizando pavo?- preguntó Lily  
  
Las miradas de culpabilidad que cruzaron Andrómeda y la madre de Elise  
les dieron a entender que exactamente eso habían hecho.  
  
- Es que nos pusimos a hablar con Alphard y...  
  
- Y ya sabemos... que se os olvida todo-acabó Elise- ¿Y que vamos a  
cenar? ¿Pedruscos de pavo con púding de arándanos?  
  
- Tendrá que ser pavo carbonizado sólo- musitó Andrómeda mientras  
entraban en el comedor- el púding se nos paso de dulce...  
  
- ¿Mucho?- preguntó Sirius, que tenía mucha hambre y le daba igual tener  
que comer rescoldos si hacía falta.  
  
- A Ted le ha entrado un ataque de diabetes sólo por olerlo- contestó la  
señora Beaufort, retorciendo las manos en el delantal  
  
- Resumiendo: No hay cena- se quejó Nimfadora.  
  
Todos torcieron el gesto, menos Lily, que se fue directa al teléfono.  
  
- A grandes problemas, soluciones muggle- dijo marcando un número  
mientras todos la observaban- ¿Jardín el Dragón verde Floreado? Sí, llamo  
para hacer un pedido a nombre de Lily Evans. Mmmm... serán... un momento-  
se despegó el auricular de la oreja y lo tapó con la mano- ¿Os van bien  
el pollo al limón? Es lo más parecido que hay al pavo en estos sitios...  
  
- Lily, pide también unos rollitos de primavera- se apresuró a decir Ted-  
y algo para beber.  
  
- Sí, y sopa de ancas de rana- dijo Nimfadora  
  
- No se te ocurra pedir eso- la amenazó Andrómeda- las ancas de rana para  
las pociones. Qué buena idea Lily- dijo la mujer- no se me había  
ocurrido.  
  
Sirius,. Elise y su madre estaban mirándolos muy extrañados. ¿Le estaban  
pidiendo comida a un pedazo de plástico rojo?  
  
Lily acabó su pedido por teléfono y dio una palmada.  
  
- ¡Venga! A poner la mesa  
  
Andrómeda mientras les explicó a sus primos, a su tío Alphard y a su tía  
Selene en qué consistían los restaurantes de comida a domicilio. Lo que  
no entendieron muy bien es que la comida que les fuesen a traer viniera  
desde China... ¿No sería más fácil pedirla en algún sitio de Londres?  
  
Una vez hubo llegado su pedido, cenaron alegremente en el salón. Sirius  
demostró algún reparo al principio con la comida, pero al final se puso  
de arroz tres delicias hasta reventar.  
  
Después de la cena, se pusieron a cantar villancicos, acompañados por la  
guitarra de Elise y la zambomba de Nimfadora.  
  
- Bueno, señoritas, señoras, señores y Elise- dijo ya tarde Sirius, su  
prima le sacó la lengua- Tengo que irme. Le dije James que volvería a  
dormir, y si quiero usar la chimenea del Caldero chorreante tendré que  
darme prisa...  
  
En ese momento llamaron con fuertes golpes a la puerta del piso y Selene  
fue rápidamente a abrir la puerta. Alguien entró corriendo en el salón.  
Un hombre de unos cuarenta años, vestido con un chaquetón negro y un  
uniforme verde debajo, con cara de nerviosismo y exaltación.  
  
- ¡¡¡Andrómeda!!! Suerte que estás aquí- dijo muy nervioso- vámonos ,  
tenemos trabajo...- se la llevaba arrastrando  
  
- Gary, agradezco que me arrastres, pero es que me gustaría saber adónde  
vamos...  
  
- ¿No te has enterado?- gritó el hombre- Un ataque. Ha habido un ataque  
en el medio de Londres, seguidores del Innombrable. Los aurores no han  
conseguido atraparlos.  
  
Todos en la casa se asustaron, incluso Nimfadora se agarró fuertemente a  
la pernera del pantalón de su padre.  
  
- ¿Hay heridos?- se apresuró a preguntar Sirius  
  
Gary lo miró como si acabara de darse cuenta de que el chico estaba ahí.  
  
- Sí, pero pocos y no están graves, tiene toda la pinta de ser una  
gamberrada. Lo que pasa es que tenemos centenares de muggles con memorias  
para modificar y estamos reuniendo a todo el personal del departamento.  
Así que...  
  
- Me quedé sin Nochebuena y Navidad- suspiró Andrómeda- malditos  
fanáticos...- se levantó apesaombrada- Ted cariño, tendrás que pasar la  
Navidad sólo con la niña...  
  
- ¡Andy! ¡Si yo entro de guardia mañana a primera hora!  
  
Andrómeda cayó en la cuenta, en principio la que iba a pasar el día sola  
era ella.  
  
- Tranquilos, Nimfadora se puede quedar con Elise y Lily- dijo a señora  
Beaufort- ¿verdad chicas?  
  
- ¿tú no te quedas, mamá?-preguntó Elise  
  
- No, yo también trabajo mañana.- contestó la mujer acariciando el pelo  
de su hija que había bajado la mirada- Entonces hecho, que se quede con  
ellas dos.  
  
Nimfadora miró recelosa a su prima.  
  
- ¿Vosotros estáis seguros de que se puede hacer responsable de mí? Le ha  
pedido Santa Claus unas escaleras mecánicas...- susurró a sus padres-  
Además.. ¡Santa Claus no sabe que voy a dormir aquí! ¿Y si no me trae los  
regalos?  
  
- Tú por eso no te preocupes, que le enviamos un fax- le dijo su padre,  
luego le susurró- en realidad lo que queremos es que tu cuides de Elise y  
Lily ¿Crees que podrás?  
  
La niña puso cara qe entender todo por fin y asintió con la cabeza  
mientras Sirius se partía de la risa y Elise adoptaba una postura de muy  
ofendida.  
  
Ted y Andrómeda se despidieron hasta el día siguiente por la noche,  
prometiendo a su angelito que le notificarían a Santa Claus que no estaba  
en su casa. Una vez hubo recogido, la señora Beaufort también se dispuso  
a marcharse y Sirius decidió esperarla, ya que ella también iba en  
dirección al Callejó Diaggon.  
  
Un poco triste por lo corto que se había hecho el día, Elise se despidió  
de su madre arrancándole la promesa de que irían de vacaciones juntas en  
semana Santa. Sirius le dio un abrazo a Nimfadora y un puñetazo cariñoso  
a su prima, que le dio una patada. Luego se quedó en frente de Lily sin  
saber muy bien qué hacer.  
  
Lily le tendió a mano.  
  
- Un placer, Black.  
  
- Igualmente... ¿Lily?- dijo el chico sonriendo.  
  
- Sí, Lily está bien, Sirius- dijo ella también sonriendo y comprobando  
que al menos otro de los merodeadores no era tan idiota como ella creía.  
  
- ¿Vendrás a vernos mañana?- preguntó Nimfadora.  
  
- No sé... ya me he saltado una comida con la familia Potter. No quiero  
hacerles ese feo...- la niña empezó a hacer pucheritos- está bien, si  
puedo, te prometo que vendré.  
  
- ¡Vale! Así te enseñaré mi escopeta de balines- susurró la niña  
  
....  
  
Nimfadora descubrió sus regalos de Navidad a las seis y media de la  
mañana, desde ese momento, cualquier intento por dormir en el piso  
resultó totalmente infructuoso. Si bien la niña se sintió decepcionada  
por no recibir la escopeta de balines que había pedido, consiguió el  
resto de cosas: el comedor se convirtió en un campo de prueba para el  
tanque teledirigido. Lily y Elise también abrieron sus regalos. A Lily  
sus padres le regalaron ropa (demasiado femenina para su gusto), el  
último disco de los "Rolling Stones" y un par de libros. Petunia no le  
había enviado nada y Artemis, Kate y Elise habían hecho bote y le habían  
comprado una guitarra que entusiasmó a la pelirroja. Elise tuvo también  
muchos regalos, incluso le enviaron una pequeña plancha de piedra escrita  
con letras extrañas, un regalo de un amigo de París, le explicó a Lily  
antes de guardar cuidadosamente el objeto en su habitación.  
  
Hacia las diez de la mañana, cuando disfrutaban de un chocolate caliente  
en el sofá, mientras Nimfadora derribaba latas de coca-cola con el  
tanque, llamaron a la puerta.  
Lily, aún en pijama, fue a abrir pensando que seguramente era Ted, que  
había podido librarse de la guardia en el hospital.  
  
Abrió la puerta y le entraron ganas de chillar: James Potter.  
  
- Feliz Navidad, Evans- dijo sonriendo- Bonitas piernas. Deberías  
enseñarlas más a menudo- dijo mirando apreciativamente a la chica.  
  
- Y tú deberías exiliarte para evitar que yo te mate.  
  
- También me alegro de verte  
  
Lily le iba a cerrar la puerta en las narices cuando un pie se interpuso.  
  
- Hola Lily ¡Cuánto tiempo!- exclamó Sirius- ¿Podemos pasar?  
  
Lily miró a los dos chicos con desconfianza y recelosa, pero se retiró y  
les dejó entrar. Sirius condujo a su amigo hasta el salón.  
  
- ¿Qué demonios...?- empezó Elise cuando les vio entrar.  
  
- ¡Oh!- chilló Nimfadora emocionada y palmotenado- Nos has venido ver ¡Y  
has traído a tu amigo guapete!- James sonrió y le hizo una carantoña a la  
niña, Elise y Lily simplemente torcieron la boca ante el comentario  
  
- En realidad, enana- dijo Sirius estirándole de las coletas- hemos  
venido a buscaros. Nos vamos a comer a casa de James.  
  
- ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Elise- ¿Nos vamos incluye a quién, concretamente?  
Porque creo que a mí nadie me ha preguntado.  
  
Lily afirmó con la cabeza mientras Nimfadora saltaba emocionada alrededor  
de su primo.  
  
- Sirius nos contó ayer por la noche que había estado aquí y que hoy  
vosotras seguramente estaríais solas y quería venir a veros- explicó  
James- Y mi abuela no ha dejado de insistir para que os viniéramos a  
buscar hasta que no hemos salido de casa. Dice que donde caben cincuenta,  
cabemos cincuenta y tres.  
  
- Le hemos prometido que vendríais...- dijo Sirius sonriendo.  
  
Lily y Elise se miraron y luego miraron a los chicos desafiantes.  
  
- Vamos ¿tenéis algo mejor que hacer?- insistió Sirius; cuando Elise iba  
a replicar dijo- Hacedlo por la niña... habrá niños con los que podrá  
jugar..  
  
- Querrás decir los que podrá torturar- Elise señalaba a Nimfadora, que  
ahora a causa de la emoción, se había puesto a tirar bombas fétidas desde  
la terraza y Lily intentaba disuadirla- No sé, no conocemos a nadie  
allí..  
  
- A nosotros- contestó James  
  
- Eso mismo decía yo, a nadie- repitió Elise  
  
Lily volvió de la terraza con Nimfaora colocada como un saco de patatas  
en su hombro.  
  
- A mí me da igual, la verdad- suspiró para sorpresa de todos- Si el  
diablillo este va a poder liberar adrenalina no puede estar mal...- James  
le sonrió pícaramente y ella apartó la mirada- Lo que tu digas Elise.  
  
Todas las miradas, incluso la de Nimfadora, que seguía boca abajo, se  
centraron en la morena.  
  
- Está bien- dijo al fin- Pero.. ¿seguro que a tu abuela no le molesta?  
  
- Parece mentira que no la conozcas- suspiró Sirius  
  
- Sí, además dice que no te ve desde hace muchos años y quiere oírte  
tocar.- siguió James.  
  
Elise sonrió. Cuando eran pequeños, antes de entrar en Hogwarts, ellos  
eran amigos y pasaban muchas tardes en casa de los otros dos. Edna, la  
abuela de James, le tenía especial cariño a Elise porque le gustaba la  
música tanto como a ella.  
  
- Ah, y también estará Remus.- añadió Sirius  
  
El semblante de las dos chicas cambió de repente.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------  
*******************************************************************  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bueno, esto es la primera parte del capítulo. La segunda (es que es  
largo) la cuelgo pronto. Pero dejadme reviews por si no os ha gustado  
demasiado, puedo cambiar lo que venga después.  
  
El personaje de Nimfadora de niña está inspirada en mi hermana de 14 años  
cuando era más enana.  
  
Reviews: (por cierto, que nadie intente asesinarme por lo del beso de  
Remus, si lo hacéis, no podré arreglarlo)  
  
Elanor Black: No sé si habré cumplido tus expectativas respecto al  
capítulo, espero que este te haya gustado también.  
  
Argie: espero que te queden uñas por comer todavía! Y espero haber  
llegado a tiempo de evitar tu muerte por ¿¿Fanakititis??  
  
Sara Fénix black: Sabes eso de para ganarte a una chica, gánate a sus  
amigas?^^, yo no digo más. A ver lo de Artemis y Tracy, aunque a lo mejor  
por ahí no hay historia... qué malísima soy  
  
Lamister: Hola guapísima! Me alegro de que te gustara. No me despedí el  
otro día en el msn, pero es que se me fue la luz T_T  
  
Lily McGonagall: Pues.. no la besó... jejejeje. Tracy y Artemis? Se  
parecen como n huevo y una ca2staña, pero todo en esta vida puede  
suceder... o no. Elise y Remus.. este capítulo no mejora las cosas, no?  
Espero que estudiaras mucho.  
  
Luciana: NO ME PEGUES POR LO DE REMUS, eh? Tranquila, que en el  
fondo,fondo, soy buena persona y todo. Espero que te guste este capítulo.  
  
PadmaPatilNaberrie: Sip, lo pasé muy bien en vacaciones, gracias! Este  
capítulo a lo mejor si que es un poco más soso, pero es que se me estaba  
haciendo muy largo y lo he tenido que cortar. Espero ue te guste!  
  
Lily Granger Po2tter: Sirius es genial, pero tiene algo en la cabeza, que  
es el mejor (y aunque sea verdad no debería creérselo tanto). Pero como a  
mí también me encanta, no te preocupes que tarde o temprano lo arreglaré.  
Espero que te guste!  
  
Persefone_riddle: Me encanta que te encante! Es que me gusta quitar  
hierro a la historia amorosa en sí con el humor y el sarcasmo, porque  
sino se me hace demasiado dramático y no. Espero que te guste. Por  
cierto, ya hay que tener valor para leerse todo el fic seguido!  
  
Syringen: Claro que me puedes llamar Henar, además es más corto. No la  
besó, el beso e lo llevó otro, pero as cosas están en caliente...  
jejejeje. Nos leemos!  
  
Nympha-da: hola! A lo mejor este capítulo no es tan gracioso, pero espero  
que te guste igual.  
  
Ichan: No me grites maldiciones plis! Si me matas no sigo,eh? Es broma.  
Me alegro de que te guste. Tracy y Artemis... no sé, no sé... yo no he  
dicho nada... jejejeje. La escena final.. al final si que fue una  
sorpresa, no?  
  
Helena: WOLA. Por fin te dignas a escribir, personajillo! Ya sé que el  
final no te gustó, pero me da igual... y si no te gusta o de Remus.. te  
fastidias.Por cierto, mañana vamos al DIR a primera hora ¿eh?  
  
Herm: Es que si lo dejo interesante leéis el próximo capítulo ^^, mira  
que soy mala... Bueno, espero tu review!  
  
Kari radcliffe: Al final no hubo cachetada... jejejej. Me la reservo para  
más adelante. Yo me preocuparía por lo que pueda pasar cuando James se  
entere e lo de Remus... Me alegro de que te guste el fic  
  
Joyce Granger: Oh! Espero que no me pegues por lo del muérdago... yo no  
lo hice con mala intención (^_^). Este capítulo no quedó tampoco muy bien  
porque lo tuve que cortar, en global, espero que el resultado sea mejor!  
Gracias!  
  
Jarlaxe-bregan: al final o hubo puñetazo, pero, qui sait? Me alegro e que  
te parezca chulo. Un beso. 


	10. Merry Xmas II

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó extrañado Sirius- Pensaba que os llevabais bien  
con él.  
  
Las chicas se miraron y enseguida adoptaron una fingida alegría, que  
podría haber engañado a cualquiera... que no fuera un Merodeador.  
  
- Nada, no pasa nada- contestó Elise tomando del brazo a Lily- bueno, nos  
vamos a cambiar. Si queréis tomar algo... Ya sabes donde está todo,  
Sirius.  
  
Pero ni James ni Sirius pasaron por alto la cara de sorpresa de las dos  
chicas y se miraron con suspicacia.  
  
- Bueno, vamos a ver la tele hasta que esas dos se arreglen- dijo  
Nimfadora tomando a ambos chicos de la mano- ¿Así que vais a presentarme  
otro amigo? ¿está también bien macizo?  
  
Los dos chicos rieron ante el atrevimiento de la niña y se acomodaron con  
ella en el sofá.  
  
Las dos chicas entraron en la habitación de Elise.  
  
- ¿Qué hago?- dijo Lily dejándose caer en la cama- Allí no va a ser tan  
fácil evitar quedarme a solas con Remus...  
  
- Bueno, tú tranquila- la calmó Elise- Eso es: respira.  
  
- No estoy para chorradas- contestó Lily secamente  
  
Elise le revolvió el pelo.  
  
- La fortísima e invencible Evans tiene miedo de rechazar a un chico-  
canturreó irónicamente  
  
- Ja, ja. Me parto de la risa- contestó Lily- Y no es que vaya a  
rechazarle, él tampoco me ha pedido nada.  
  
- Ya...- contestó Elise- ya averiguaremos lo que le pasa por la cabeza al  
señor licántropo. Ahora hay que vestirse.  
  
Suspirando, Lily se levantó de la cama e hizo el ademán de salir de la  
habitación de su amiga.  
  
- ¿Adónde vas?- preguntó Elise volviéndola a sentar en la cama  
  
- A mi habitación, todavía no he desarrollado la facultad de ponerme mi  
ropa si no está en el mismo espacio físico que yo.  
  
- Bueno... a ver, te lo voy a decir de un modo suave- dijo Elise  
sonriendo- Unos pantalones donde caben tres personas como tú no son lo  
más adecuado para llevar a una comida familiar de Navidad.  
  
- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Lily dolida  
  
- Ya sabes que a mí me encanta tu estilo, Lils, pero también sabes que  
esa opinión no la comparte un 99% de la población. Ya que vamos a una  
comida con tanta gente, deberías dejar que te vistiera yo.  
  
- Me niego a ir de princesita otra vez- se apresuró a decir Lily asustada  
apartándose de Elise.  
  
- Bueno, encontraremos un término medio ¿vale?  
  
...  
  
James se estaba tomando el chocolate que la pelirroja había dejado a  
medias sobre la mesa, mientras Sirius y Nimfadora jugaban con el tanque  
teledirigido. Tenían la televisión puesta pero no le hacían mucho caso.  
Entonces Elise entró por la puerta del comedor y se puso a recoger la  
sala.  
  
- ¡Oh Elise!- chilló Nimfadora- ¡No es justo! ¡Con las dos toneladas de  
maquillaje que llevas te vas a ligar al amigo de estos dos y lo quería  
para mí!  
  
- ¡Si no llevo maquillaje!- se quejó la morena- Bueno, un poco, pero no  
se nota.  
  
Los otros tres empezaron a reírse, pero James se apresuró a decir.  
  
- No, no. Si estás muy bien- dijo- Te tendrías que dejar el pelo suelto  
más a menudo... Estás muy guapa- acabó de decir sinceramente  
  
Elise le dio las gracias sonriendo y siguió ordenando la sala. Llevaba  
puestos unos pantalones de color champagne bajos de cintura y de pernera  
ancha y una camisa de manga larga, roja, con los botenes de arriba  
desabrochados. Se había dejado el pelo al natural, negro y liso y apenas  
se había maquillado.  
  
- ¿Y Lily?- preguntó Sirius.  
  
- Aquí- Lily acababa de entrar en el comedor.  
  
Sirius en un acto reflejo se levantó y se sacudió los pantalones.  
  
- Esto sí que es un cambio...  
  
Lily llevaba una falda de gasa verde claro de Elise (todos los pantalones  
de su amiga le iban cortos, casi le sacaba 15 cm) y un sueter ajustado de  
un color verde más oscuro que dejaba los hombros al descubierto. También  
se había dejado el pelo suelto, pero lo llevaba rizado y se había puesto  
horquillas para retirar los mechones de la cara. Se había negado en  
rotundo de nuevo a ponerse tacones, así que Elise le había dejado unos  
zapatos tipo bailarinas de color beis.  
  
- Elise, por mucho que tú digas- se quejó la pelirroja- si tenía  
ojeras... ¿por qué para disimularlas me has pintado los labios y los  
ojos? No creo que sea necesario  
  
- Que sí...- dijo Elise con tono de paciencia, había tenido que  
inventarse esa tontería para que la pelirroja se dejara pintar- Tú hazme  
caso a mí.  
  
Lily la miró con desconfianza y desapareció de nuevo.  
  
- Voy a buscar mi abrigo- dijo.  
  
- Es verdad- exclamó Elise- Vamos, Dora, a buscar el abrigo.  
  
- No me llames Dora- se quejaba la niña mientras la seguía por el  
pasillo.  
  
Sirius y James se quedaron solos. Sirius le dio un codazo a su amigo.  
  
- Ya sé por qué te gusta- dijo riéndose.  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres?- contestó James fingiendo no entender- Ya te dije  
que esta pelirroja a mí me interesa de otra manera...  
  
- Entonces me la pido para mí- bromeó Sirius- bueno, si me deja Remus...  
  
- ¿Cómo que si te deja Remus?- preguntó James suspicaz  
  
- Oh, no sé, como le tiene tanta consideración...  
  
- ¿Quién le tiene consideración a quién?- Elise había aparecido por el  
pasillo, llevaba una capa marrón colgada del brazo.  
  
- Nada- dijo Sirius- cosas de Quidditch  
  
- ¿Por qué los hombres siempre que no nos queréis contar algo hacéis  
mención del Quidditch como si nosotras no supieramos nada de eso?  
  
Afortunadamente, los dos chicos se libraron de contestar la comprometida  
pregunta porque llegaron Lily y Nimfadora.  
  
Salieron del piso y enseguida llegaron al Caldero Chorreante, y desde  
allí tenían que usar los polvos Flu. Primero pasaron Sirius y Nimfadora y  
luego Elise.  
  
- La dirección es...- empezó James.  
  
- Sí, ya lo he oído, Valle de Godric, 203- dijo la pelirroja con  
impaciencia, dirigiéndose hacia la estufa.  
  
- Sí... pero ten en cuen...- demasiado tarde, la pelirroja ya había  
desaparecido en el medio de las llamas verdes.  
  
A Lily no le gustaba demasiado viajar con polvos Flu, se mareaba con  
tantas vueltas y el aire que se respiraba era caliente y cenizoso. Pronto  
vio la salida a la casa de los Potter. Pero cuando iba a salir, algo la  
arrastró hacia arriba, hacia otra salida. Como no se lo esperaba, dio de  
bruces contra el suelo. Se levantó molesta y soltó un improperio entre  
dientes.  
  
- ¿Quién es usted, jovencita?- Lily alzó los ojos, un hombre mayor, no  
muy alto y con la mirada juguetona la miraba extrañado.  
  
- Iba a la casa de la familia Potter- contestó ella poniéndose roja y  
levantándose, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un estudio- Me debo haber  
equivocado y...  
  
El hombre se echó a reír.  
  
- Tranquila... ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó  
  
- Lily Evans- se apresuró a contestar  
  
- ¿Te puedo llamar Lily?- dijo sonriendo el anciano- Yo soy Henry  
  
- Sí, por supuesto. Encantada- dijo Lily sonriendo, no es que se fiara de  
los desconocidos, pero ese hombre parecía muy simpático.  
  
- Ya estás en casa de los Potter, Lily- continuó el hombre tendiéndole el  
brazo- si me permites, te llevaré hasta el salón.  
  
Un poco cohibida por el gesto galante, Lily le tomó el brazo, Henry le  
cogió el abrigo y salieron del estudio por una amplia puerta. Dieron a un  
pasillo muy ancho también con grandes ventanales y muchas pinturas.  
  
- Vaya- murmuró Lily- no sabía que Potter vivía en una casa tan  
impresionante.  
  
- ¿No eres amiga de James?- preguntó el hombre extrañado.  
  
- Compañera. La abuela de James nos ha invitado a comer a Elise y a mí.-  
explicó Lily- pero James y yo no nos llevamos muy bien- acabó torciendo  
el gesto, mientras tomaban otro pasillo que acababa en unas escaleras.  
  
- ¿Y eso?- preguntó el hombre interesado.  
  
- Digamos que las personas que tienen el ego más grande que el cuerpo no  
me agradan demasiado. Además no le gustó demasiado que me hicieran Premio  
Anual.  
  
Henry se echó a reír.  
  
- ¿Así que tú eres ella?- preguntó sin parar de reír  
  
- ¿Perdón?- contestó sin entender, ya habían llegado a las escaleras y  
comenzaban a bajarlas  
  
- James últimamente parece más taciturno y pensativo- se explico el  
hombre- y yo estaba seguro de que era por una chica nueva, porque con  
Tracy no se había puesto nunca así. Y seguramente eres tú.  
  
- No creo, señor, él no se fija en chicas como yo...  
  
El hombre no contestó, sólo sonrió levemente. Lily empezó a oír voces,  
esa escalera debía de dar al Salón. Estaban ya casi al pie de la  
escalera, Lily vio a mucha gente conversando y distinguió a Elise cerca  
de la chimenea, seguramente esperando a que ella saliera.  
  
- He encontrado a esta señorita en el estudio- dijo el hombre cuando ya  
habían entrado en el salón, acercándose a una mujer que observaba  
nerviosamente en dirección opuesta- Es Lily Evans, una compañera de  
James, Edna.  
  
La mujer mayor se giró de improviso y sonrió alegremente.  
  
- ¡Por fin querida!- dijo abrazándola cálidamente- ¡Pensabamos que te  
habías perdido! ¡Qué bien!- giró la cabeza hacia una señora que parecía  
una mayordoma- Ana, avisa a Sirius y a James que la señorita ya llegó,  
que dejen de buscar.  
  
Pero no hizo falta porque Sirius y James ya habían oído chillar a Edna.  
  
- Disculpa a mi nieto, Lily- dijo la señora entregando el abrigo de la  
pelirroja a Ana, cuando Sirius y James se habían acercado hasta ellos-  
¡Mira que no avisarte de que cuando se ve la salida hay que agacharse  
porque sino puedes acabar en cualquier chimenea de la casa!  
  
- ¿Su nieto?- contestó Lily, con un mal presentimiento creciendo en su  
interior.  
  
- Cuando se lo fui a decir ya se había ido- dijo James disculpándose.  
  
- Te tenías que haber dado más prisa, chico- sonrió Henry- no se puede  
desatender a señoritas tan bellas y encantadoras como Lily. Perdona a mi  
nieto- le dijo Henry de nuevo a Lily, guiñandole un ojo con complicidad.  
  
Lily se quedó de piedra. ¡Acababa de poner verde a James delante de su  
abuelo! ¿Pero cómo podía ser tan tonta? ¡Madre mía! Si estaba en casa de  
los Potter era lógico pensar que... tenía ganas de desaparecer.  
  
- Oh, Lils, por fin- Elise también se había acercado hasta ellos- Señora  
Potter, esta es mi amiga Lily Evans.  
  
- Ya me la ha presentado Henry, querida- sonrió la señora mirándolas  
cándidamente- Bueno Lily, le he hecho prometer a Elise que luego nos  
tocaréis algo ¿eh?  
  
- Sí... sí... por supuesto- contestó la pelirroja con mucho nerviosismo  
  
Edna se fue hacia lo que debía ser la cocina. Lily miró con desánimo a  
Henry, que volvió a sonreír y le hizo un gesto de que todo estaba bien.  
  
- James, lo menos que puedes hacer para pedirle perdón es enseñarle la  
casa a Lily ¿no crees?  
  
James asintió y Lily decidió tragarse la lengua, no quería fastidiarla  
aún más.  
  
- ¿Vienes, Elise?- fue lo único que se atrevió a decir.  
  
- No, Sirius y yo nos quedaremos vigilando a Nimfadora un rato, a ver si  
se comporta, luego os buscamos.  
  
- Vale- contestó con resignación la pelirroja mientras seguía a James.  
Henry los observó marchar y sonrió.  
  
...  
  
Elise estaba sentada en una de las pérgolas del jardín de la casa de la  
familia Potter y se reía vieno como Sirius jugaba con los niños a "la  
caza del Trol". Sirius era el Trol y había que cazarlo, bastante  
divertido para todos, excepto para él. Además Elise ayudaba a los críos  
dándoles consejos de cuál era el mejor método para tirar al chico al  
suelo.  
  
Sirius, un poco harto, decidió organizar una guerra de bolas de nieve al  
más puro estilo militar. Elise seguía mirando.  
  
- Hola- alguien se había sentado a su lado- No sabía que ibas a venir.  
  
- Hola, Remus- contestó Elise sin mirarle- Yo tampoco lo sabía, Lily y yo  
nos hemos enterado esta mañana.  
  
-¿Está Lily aquí?- preguntó el licántropo con ansiedad.  
  
- Sí. James le está enseñando la casa. Nos invitó Edna.  
  
Remus suspiró pero no dijo nada. Pasaron unos segundos y Elise puso una  
mano sobre el hombro del chico.  
  
- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal estás?- preguntó  
  
- Bien...  
  
- ¿Has tenido tiempo para pensar?- preguntó Elise, otra vez distraída  
  
Remus la miró sorprendido y ella le devolvió la mirada.  
  
- ¿Qué esperabas? Soy su amiga  
  
- Sí... esa manía que tenéis de contaroslo todo... ¿Pero cómo sabías que  
tenía que pensar?  
  
- Porque no le has dicho nada. Si quisieras salir con ella ya se lo  
hubieras dicho, y si hubiera sido una tontería también. Y no nos lo  
contó, se lo notamos. Lily para esas cosas es como un libro abierto.  
  
- Estaba esperando a que ella me dijera algo- contestó brevemente  
  
- ¿A ti te gusta, Remus?- preguntó de repente Elise, Remus sentía siempre  
que esa chica le dominaba, le hacía sentir incómodo, parecía que le leía  
el pensamiento.  
  
- En eso es en lo que tenía que pensar... ¿sabes? Cuando creía que estaba  
con Artemis no me importó, pero cuando James le habla, o le hace  
bromas... es que no sé, no me gusta que lo haga. Y no sé si es porque  
Lily me gusta o...  
  
-Porque no quieres que James esté con ella- acabó Elise.  
  
Remus suspiró.  
  
- Exacto.  
  
- ¿Y por qué no quieres que esté con ella?- preguntó Elise interesada- es  
uno de tus súper amigos  
  
- No sé. Creo que es porque... te parecerá una tontería... porque creo  
que Lily se podría enamorar de él de verdad y James siempre acaba con las  
chicas por cansancio... y no se lo merece.  
  
- Eso no se lo merece nada que tenga patas- contestó Elise  
  
- Bueno, el resto ya saben lo que hay, y no creo que vean en James más  
que al número uno en todo. Pero a Lily todo eso le da igual. Si estuviera  
con él sería por su "otro James". No me malinterpretes, James es muy  
buena persona. Pero no quiero que trate a Lily como a las demás sin darse  
cuenta.  
  
Elise asintió.  
  
- Yo diría que si no te importa que esté con Artemis, es que ella no te  
gusta.  
  
- También creo eso. Pero no puedo dejar de sentirme molesto cada vez que  
James le dice algo...  
  
-¿Y por qué no dejas que Lily cuide de sí misma? Y habla con ella de lo  
del beso, le darás un alivio- dijo Elise levantándose- Voy a relevar a  
Sirius. ¡Nos vemos en la comida!  
  
Remus observó a la morena mientras se acercaba a los niños. Estaba  
empezando a ser una amiga, pero una amiga de verdad.  
  
...  
  
- Esta es mi habitación- dijo James abriendo una puerta del segundo y  
último piso.  
  
Le había enseñado toda la planta baja y el primer piso, era una casa  
enorme, como un Hogwarts en miniatura, pensaba Lily. Debía estar bien  
vivir ahí. Lily entró en la habitación del chico, era tan grande como el  
salón de su casa de Surrey.  
  
La decoración de esa habitación era diferente a la del resto de la casa,  
si bien los muebles tenían el mismo aspecto regio y antiguo, las paredes  
estaban llenas de pósters de estrellas del Quidditch, de fotografías y de  
banderines. El escritorio, delante de una ventana, estaba lleno de libros  
de la escuela, abiertos por páginas diferentes, y de revistas y  
pergaminos.  
  
Lily se acercó a mirar las fotos. La mayoría eran de Hogwarts. Le hizo  
gracia ver la foto de promoción de los Timos de hacía dos años. Ella  
estaba allí y le estaba contando algo a Artemis, que estaba a su derecha.  
Un James más jove, mientras, hacía el tonto en la esquina opuesta. Al  
lado había otra fotografía, de una pareja joven, con un niño de unos dos  
años en las rodillas del hombre. La pareja se besaba y hablaba mientras  
el niño intentaba estirarle la barba al hombre.  
  
- ¿Tus padres?- preguntó Lily distraída  
  
- Sí- contestó James detrás  
  
- ¿Dónde están?  
  
- Muertos  
  
Lily se sorprendió por a brusquedad, pero no dijo nada, y James se lo  
agradeció. Estaba ya harto de escuchar "lo siento mucho" a gente a la que  
apenas conocía.  
James se sentó en la cama.  
  
- Siento que tuvieras que venir si no te apetecía- y es que no habían  
hablado mucho durante el recorrido.  
  
-No- contestó ella secamente- ha estado bien, la casa es impresionante.  
  
James sonrió.  
  
- Díselo a mi abuela. Estará encantada de contarte mil cosas sobre la  
casa y la familia.  
  
- Son muy simpáticos tus abuelos- dijo Lily mientras miraba uno de los  
libros que James tenía abierto encima del escritorio- Tu abuelo ha sido  
muy amable. No deben de ser cosas heredables.  
  
- Ja, ja. Qué simpática  
  
Lily se sentó en una cama que había al lado de la de James. La de Sirius,  
supuso.  
  
- ¿Me vas a decir quién es?- le espetó de pronto James  
  
- ¿Quién es quién?- preguntó Lily desubicada  
  
- Mi ángel. Sé que lo sabes. Si no, no hubieras dicho nada de la pluma.  
  
- Ya te dije que fue casualidad- dijo Lily levantándose de la cama  
enfadada- no te pongas pesado. Además me parece fatal que teniendo novia  
vayas por ahí preguntando por otras chicas.  
  
- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que a mi esa chica me interesa de la manera que tú  
piensas?- dijo James.  
  
- Ah, no sé...- contestó ella encolerizada poniendo las manos en sus  
caderas- ¿Quizás porque la besaste? Sí, ¡eso debe ser...!  
  
Enseguida se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes que la besé?- preguntó sorprendido el chico  
  
- Déjame en paz- Lily salió corriendo de la habitación antes de que el  
cabreo la volviera a traicionar.  
  
...  
  
La comida fue estupenda; Lily se las arregló para no quedar al lado de  
James e ignoró las miradas del chico todo el rato. Se sentó entre Remus,  
que la saludó alegremente, y Nimfadora, que le enseñó sus heridas de  
guerra de ese día, causadas por la batalla de bolas de nieve. Aunque  
estaba un poco incómoda por tener a Remus al lado se esforzó por no  
demostrarlo, y conversó animadamente con Elise y Sirius, que estaban  
justo delante de ella.  
  
Después de comer, todos los invitados fueron hacia el salón y los niños a  
seguir jugando en el jardín. Edna no paró de insistir a las dos chicas  
hasta que, a regañadientes, Elise se sentó en el piano y Lily prometió  
cantar algo.  
  
Improvisaron algunas canciones que se sabían de memoria y las aplaudieron  
mucho, sobre todo la abuela de James, que decía que Elise era la única  
que le daba vida al piano de la casa.  
  
- Quería que James aprendiera- se quejaba- pero más que tocar aporreaba  
las teclas.  
  
Lily dejó de cantar para dar el paso a Edna, que le pidió a Elise que  
tocara su swing antiguo favorito. La señora Potter tenía una voz parecida  
a la de Edit Piaf.  
  
Lily se quedó sentada en un sofá escuchando encantada la música y  
entonces se dio cuenta de que James y Remus se le acercaban uno esde cada  
punta del salón y le entraron ganas de salir pitando. Pero Remus la  
alcanzó antes.  
  
- Lily, creo que tenemos que hablar.  
  
- ¿Ah sí?- dijo la pelirroja como si no fuera con ella el asunto  
  
Remus la miró alzando una ceja.  
  
- Vale, está bien- la pelirroja bajó la cabeza y siguió al chico que la  
llevó hasta un banco del jardín.  
  
Se sentaron el uno al lado del otro.  
  
- Quería decirte...- dijeron los dos a la vez  
  
- Tú primero- dijo Lily.  
  
- Pues eso, que lo del beso del otro día...  
  
- No tenía que haber salido corriendo- se apresuró a decir Lily- pero...  
  
- ¡Es que no me gustas!- volvieron a decir los dos a la vez.  
  
Se miraron a los ojos aliviados y se echaron a reír.  
  
- Mira que eres bobo- Lily le dio un puñetazo- ¿por qué me diste un beso  
entonces?  
  
- Porque entonces no lo sabía.  
  
- Yo tampoco- se sinceró Lily- Empezé a pensar que me gustabas, y no veas  
que bochorno... Cuando me diste el beso me di cuenta de que no.  
  
- ¡Oye!- se quejó el chico- ¡Qué no soy tan feo!  
  
- No eres mi tipo- contestó Lily riéndose- Además besas fatal  
  
Remus puso cara de ofendido  
  
- Besarás tú mucho mejor ¿no?  
  
- Eso nunca lo sabrás- contestó Lily levantándose  
  
El licántropo entonces se puso serio.  
  
- Prométeme una cosa Lils. Tendrás cuidado con James  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó extrañada.  
  
-Tú prométemelo.  
  
- Vale, pero no te preocupes, siempre tengo cuidado con "él".  
  
Caminaron de nuevo hacia la casa, en silencio.  
  
- ¿De verdad beso tan mal?  
  
Lily no le contestó, sólo le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se sentía mucho  
más aliviada.  
  
Pero alguien entre los árboles no estaba tan aliviado. James había salido  
al jardín para ver que hacían Lily y Remus, y aunque no vio ni oyó nada  
de lo que se dijeron allí, pudo escuchar la última pregunta de Remus y  
vio el beso que Lily le dio en la mejilla. Una sensación de rabia le  
llenó de la cabeza a los pies.  
  
Sin reflexionar ni medio segundo, salió de su escondite y se acercó a su  
amigo y a la pelirroja. Los otros dos le oyeron venir y se giraron, se  
dieron cuenta de que no traía buena cara.  
  
- James ¿pasa alg..?- pero Remus se quedó con la palabra en la boca  
porque James le pegó un puñetazo en la mandíbula y lo tumbo en el suelo.  
  
Lily no sabía como reaccionar. Se le había quedado la cara petrificada  
por la sorpresa. Intuitivamente, se agachó para ver el estado de Remus.  
No tenía nada, pero había quedado semi-inconsciente. James seguía enpie,  
mirándolo con rabia y entonces Lily se levantó y con todas sus fuerzas le  
devolvió el puñetazo. La nariz de James empezó a sangrar.  
  
- ¿Pero tú eres idiota o qué te pasa?- le chilló encolerizada- ¿A qué  
viene esto?  
  
James intentaba parar la hemorragia con la manga de su camisa.  
  
- Me ha mentido- musitó con rabia- me dijo que no le gustabas  
  
- ¡Y no le gusto payaso!- gritó Lily fuera de sí- Además... ¡Eso que  
importa!  
  
- ¿Y porqué le has dicho que besaba mal?- gritó el chico con rabia  
  
- ¡Porque estaba bromeando!  
  
- ¡entonces te besó!- chilló con expresión triunfal  
  
- ¡Sí! ¿Y qué? ¿A tí que te importa?  
  
- ¡Pues entonces sí me mintió!  
  
Lily se avalanzó sobre James, y éste se preparó para recibir un golpe,  
pero muy al contrario de lo que el pensaba, Lily le besó en los labios y  
luego le apartó bruscamente. La chica se limpió la boca con el dorso de  
la mano.  
  
- ¡Ves cerebro de mosquito con una lobotomía considerable! ¡Te he besado  
y no me gustas! ¡No hay nadie sobre la faz de la tierra a quién odie más  
que a tí! ¡Y te he besado! ¿¿Lo entiendes ya??  
  
James permaneció callado, mirando a la alterada pelirroja y dándose  
cuenta de su estúpido comportamiento.  
  
- Además ¿Qué te importa a tí si a Remus le gusto o le dejo de gustar?  
¡No creo que el que creyeras que te había mentido te de derecho a dejarlo  
semi-inconsciente!- Lily lo tomó de la camisa- Ahora yo me voy a ir.  
Espero que cuando tu amigo se despierte te disculpes en condiciones. No  
sé que ve la gente en tí. ¡Eres un monstruo!- y lo empujó apartándolo de  
ella- ¡No te me acerques!  
  
Lily se dirigió a la casa, hecha una furia. James la miraba y se odiabaa  
sí mismo.  
  
- ¡Lily!- gritó antes de que desapareciera por la puerta. Ella se paró  
pero ni se giró- Tú... tú... me gustas- murmuró sin dejar de mirarla,  
para ver su reacción.  
  
La pelirroja pareció reflexionar unos momentos, después se metió en la  
casa sin decir nada.  
  
Lily pasó rápidamente por el Gran Salón y llegó a uno de los baños. Se  
encerró dentro y se sentó en la taza de váter abrazándose las piernas.  
Tenía muchas ganas de llorar y no sabía por qué... no era rabia... era  
tristeza. Al final había besado de nuevo a James Potter. Se odiaba, se  
odiaba mucho. Al menos, pensó con amargura, he cumplido la promesa de  
tener cuidado con James. Pero eso sólo hacía brotar más lágrimas.  
  
Mientras, Remus iba enfocándo de nuevo el mundo y con la ayuda de James  
se sentó en un banco. James le contó todo lo que había pasado hacía  
escasos minutos. Para su sorpresa, Remus no se enfadó. Se echó a reír.  
  
- No sabía que eras celoso James- dijo pasándole un brazo por los hombros  
  
- Yo tampoco lo sabía- contestó masticando las palabras- Y tampoco sabía  
que me gustaba tanto. Perdóname, no sabes la rabia que me entró cuando  
creí que estabas con ella a mis espaldas.  
  
Remus alzó las cejas.  
  
- No pasa nada. Te lo tenía que haber contado. Pero no estaba seguro.- le  
mesó el pelo ya de por sí desordenado- Lo tienes difícil, no te voy a  
engañar. Sería más probable que la Mc Gonagall nos animara a saltarnos  
las normas que que a Lily le empezaras a gustar.  
  
James puso cara de "cuéntame otra que esa ya me la sé".  
  
- ¿y Tracy?- preguntó Remus después de unos segundos.  
  
- Lo voy a dejar con ella. Lo tenía que haber hecho antes- se quejó James-  
En  
Halloween, cuando pasó todo aquello con el ángel.  
  
Remus se puso tenso, pero sólo asintió.  
  
- Será mejor que entremos- dijo dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda a  
su amigo.  
  
- Soy idiota  
  
- Lo eres  
  
- ¡Oye!  
  
Sólo era para darte apoyo moral- bromeó el chico- jejejeje  
  
¿Ahora de qué te ríes? - Preguntó molesto James  
  
Nada, de que una chica te ha dejado KO.- Remus se seguía riendo  
  
Ja, ja. Tú dame más animos... vaya amigo...- murmuró con ironía  
  
Tú casi me matas hace un mometo.  
  
...  
  
Lily seguía en el baño. Se había cansado de llorar ya. Pero ahora tenía  
todo el maquillaje que le había puesto Elise formando un bonito revoltijo  
por toda su cara. Cogió papel higiénico y agua. Pero todavía se lo dejó  
peor. Alguien llamó a la puerta del baño.  
  
- ¿Sí?- contestó  
  
- Lily ¿estás bien? Soy Henry  
  
Lily dudó unos momentos, pero luego abrió la puerta.  
  
- Te he visto pasar corriendo y... creo que será mejor que te limpies con  
esto.  
  
Buscó en los cajones del armario del baño y sacó unas toallitas. Lily las  
tomó agradecida.  
  
- Muy bien, pequeña. Supongo que el bestia de mi nieto tiene la culpa.  
  
- Bueno... quizás. Pero creo que le he roto la nariz- contestó Lily  
sonriendo tristemente  
  
- ¡Bien hecho mujer! A mí Edna me empezó a gustar cuando me tiró una  
tetera a la cabeza por meterme con sus trenzas.  
  
Lily volvió a sonreír, no veía posible que a ella algún día le pudiera  
gustar semejante energúmeno. Aunque sus lágrimas decían lo contrario.  
Henry la dejó sola para que se lavara la cara, luego la acompañó hasta el  
salón.  
  
- Estás mucho más guapa sin maquillaje- le dijo antes de dejarla con  
Elise.  
  
- ¡Te he estado buscando! Hace un momento han entrado Remus y James con  
mala cara... ¿Tú no sabrás nada, no?- preguntó con suspicacia  
  
- Te lo cuento en casa ¿vale?- suplicó Lily  
  
Se despidieron de los señores Potter las hicieron prometer que les  
visitarían en las próximas vacaciones y Sirius les dio saludos para Kate,  
a lo que las dos chicas contestaron alzando las cejas; no creían que Kate  
quisiera saludos suyos. Sirius pensaba lo mismo, pero por intentarlo...  
  
No se despidieron ni de James ni de Remus, que todavía estaban curándose  
mútuamente. Prácticamente se tuvieron que llevar a rastras a Nimfadora,  
que había hecho muchos amigos y quería quedarse a vivir allí.  
  
Llegaron al Caldero Chorreante y enseguida al piso. Andrómeda, con cara  
de cansancio, no tardó en llegar. Les contó que no había habido problemas  
con la desmemorización de los muggles, pero que la Consejería no había  
encontrado a los culpables. Una vez se hubieron ido, Elise estallo.  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado con Sirius y con James?  
  
Y Lily, sin muchas ganas, le contó todo.  
  
- O sea, que le gustas a James. Chica ¡Qué exito tienes últimamente!  
  
- Ja, ja. Di mejor que se ha encaprichado. Es que encima es memo, le  
parto la nariz y me suelta que le gusto... Debe de ser masoca.  
  
- O le gustas mucho.  
  
- Pues ya tiene un trabajo más: olvidarse de mí, porque no quiero que se  
acerque a menos de 20 metros o esta vez le partiré las piernas- dijo  
cansada tirándose en el sofá  
  
- Ya...- dijo Elise- Lily, a ti Potter te gusta y no me digas que no,  
porque desde que te dio el beso no es la primera vez que te veo perderte  
en tus pensamientos- Elise se sentó a su lado  
  
Lily iba a replicar, pero luego recapacito.  
  
- Ese es el problema: yo debo de ser masoca también  
  
...  
  
Primero de nada, sé que algunos no encontraréis respuesta a vuestros  
reviews, pero es que ff.net, tuvo un problema y perdió los reviews que me  
mandasteis en una franja horaria determinada... Lo siento mucho, a mi  
mail sí que me llegaron, pero no los guardé pensando que los podría  
volver a leer de aquí. Si no recuerdo mal, Lily Mc Gonagall, Ichan y  
Joyce Granger me escribisteis, pero no tengo vuestros reviews para  
contestaros! Lo siento, sé que hay más a quién no contesto, pero no  
recuerdo quienes sois.  
  
Helena (beta): Hola, ya está listo y corregido el siguiente capitulo de  
Henar, que a mi para variar me sigue encantado. Espero que os guste y que  
le dejeis muchos reviws.  
  
Bueno, espero que hayáis disfrutad del capítulo...  
  
Rai_potter: A ver si este capítulo te gusta por lo menos tanto como el anterior. Gracias por leerme!  
  
Syringen: una de mis lectoras más críticas... que sepas que siempre espero tus reviews!!! Ya has visto como han acabado los problemas entre los merodeadores... Y Lily, pobrecilla!!!  
  
Spirit Dreams: Hola noia! Què tal? Echaba de menos tus reviews, para una catalana que me escribía... Ya has visto como ha acabado el beso de Remus... Nimfadora, es la leche la niña, en este capítulo no sale tanto, pero me encanta.  
  
Jeassy Weasley: me gusta que te parezca diferente... y no soy una gran escritora, si lo mío son las ciencias!! Y anímate a escribir, que es una excelente manera de desahogarse.  
  
Sherezade1: bonito nombre para una escritora!^^. Gracias por tu review, así de largos y con tantas cosas me gustan a mí. La idea de poner a Likly de contestona me vino cuando pensé que Lily siempre era dulce y tierna... pues no, una Lily que sepa poner los puntos sobre las ies es lo que me hacía falta! Tracy es un personaje, aunque no lo parezca, complicado. Porque tiene que cambiar, y no puede ser un cambio inmediato, porque las cosas no pasan así. Y Kate y Sirius, no sé yo quién saldrá escaldado al final.  
  
Elanor Black: no te puedes quejar, que no he tardado mucho en subir la continuación. Bueno, Remus ya se dio cuenta de lo que quería y James tb... un beso!  
  
Sara Fénix BlacK: hola guapa! Me alegro de que te gustaran las Navidades estrambóticas que planeé, espero que te guste también la comida en casa de los Potter. Estoy acabando de leer tu Lily Sirius (¿Por qué ella?), El último capítulo está buenísimo, así que te animo a escribir el Lily/ Remus. Espero tu review ansiosa!  
  
Angel*Miaka: de verdad te enganchó? Porque ya hay que tener valor para leerse todos los capítulos de una vez... son horas! Bueno, me alegro de que te gustara y de que te rieras! Un beso  
  
Lamister: hola mi niña! Qué tal? Espero que disfrutes este capítulo y que no te enfades mucho conmigo por tardarme tanto!  
  
Helena: (mi beta) deja de pedir que pareces un cura! Si por ti fuera yo dejaba de estudiar para que tu pudieras leer! Egoista! Y no me llames capulla o te meto. Ya has visto que no hay besos, eh? Pues te fastidias, hala! Venga, que es broma.  
  
Petit Charat: Jejejeje, yo también tengo un amigo como Artemis, pero me pega de vez en cuando (yo más, por eso) aunque eso no es roce, es pelea! A ver... a ver, todo puede ser. Ayudará a la pobre, pobre Tracy? No sé, no sé...  
  
Verónica: hola sevillana! Qué tal la feria? Espero que te lo hayas pasado en grande!!! Y por lo de dedicarme a escribir... no creo que valga, aunque como hobby está bien. Muchas gracias gapísima!  
  
Antíope Black: no tardé mucho, no? Bueno, Artemis-Tracy? Ya se verá... Lily Granger Potter: Oh, yo inspiración? O_Ô Madre mía. Bueno, Tracy tiene mucho aún que decir y Artemis... no sé... jejejeje. Por lo demás, qué te ha parecido la reunión en casa de los Potter?? Ha solucionado tus preguntas??Un beso  
  
Nagini86: Lo prometido es deuda! Espero que te guste el capítulo, ya ves como han acabado por el beso de Remus, a tortas... Gracias por recomendar mi fic, te voy a contratar como jefa de mi departamento de marketing!!  
  
Vicky: hola valenciana! Al final he puesto el capítulo! Bueno, ya me dirás a ver que te parece! Un beso guapa  
  
Sandy: Hola. Me alegro de que a tí si que te gustara el final, es que la Helena es tonta del culo. A ver si este chap te gusta y no me llamas mala person por dejarlo como lo dejo!  
  
Lunita-L: me alegro de que te sientas identificada con Lily, eso significa que eres una chica bien fuerte. Espero que te guste este chap, espero tu review. Por cierto, yo sirvo de inspiración? O_Ô 


	11. De vuelta a Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío. Pero el argumento, Kate, Elise y Artemis sí, así que si los queréis usarme tendréis que pagar unos derechos multimillonarios. (¬¬)  
  
11. De vuelta a Hogwarts  
  
Lily y Elise llegaron a King's Cross a las 11 menos cinco minutos el día de enero que empezaban las clases. Rápidamente y a trompicones, con Betty chillando en su jaula como una loca y cargando con dos guitarras y con unos baúles como mamuts, irrumpieron en el abarrotao vestíbulo y comenzaron a abrirse paso hasta el muro que separaba el andén 9 del 10. El reloj marcaba un minuto para las once. Corriendo atravesaron el murete y llegaron al lado del tren escarlata, que por la cantidad de vapor que exhalaba se podía deducir que estaba a punto de partir. Elise subió en el primer vagón rápidamente mientras Elise le pasaba el equipaje desde el suelo. Cuando acabaron y Lily subió y cerró la puerta, el tren comenzó a avanzar lentamente  
  
- Buf- supiró Elise- de qué poco.  
  
- Si no te hubieras empeñado en usar el metro para venir- se quejó Lily  
ordenando todo su equipaje  
  
- Oh, pero ha merecido la pena ¡me encanta el metro!- sacó un billete de  
metro arrugado de su bolsillo- creo que plastificaréeste billete y lo  
colgaré de mi habitación...  
  
Lily la miró alzando las cejas y suspiró.  
  
- Ei ¡vosotras!- una chica rubia iba hacia ellas corriendo por el pasillo  
de entre los compartimentos, era Kate- ¿Os pensáis quedar a ivernar ahí o  
venís con nosotros?  
  
Artemis iba detrás de ella y cuando las alcanzó les dio un fuerte  
achuchón a cada una  
  
- ¿Y cómo han estado mis dos angelitos solos solitos todas las  
vacaciones?- dijo usando un tono de voz aguda.  
  
- Bien- contestó Elise orgullosa- Ya sé usar el ascensor y la tele.  
  
Artemis y Kate les ayudaron a transportar sus baules hasta su  
compartimento, que estaba hacia la mitad del tren. Se acomodaron entre  
tanta maleta y rápidamente se preguntaron por las respectivas vacaciones.  
Lily les contó lo sucedido en casa de los Potter.  
  
- ¿¿¡¡¡¡Besaste a Potter!!!??- chilló Kate como si le hubieran dicho que  
Mick Jagger había muerto.  
  
- Sí... pero ese no es el punto importante de la historia- intentó  
continuar Lily  
  
- ¿¿¿Qué le besaste??? ¿¿¿En la boca???  
  
- A ver Kate, ¡Qué eso no es lo importante!- le volvió a decir la  
pelirroja  
  
- ¿Cómo qué no?  
  
- Él me dijo que yo le gustaba- musitó Lily, los ojos de Artemis y Kate  
se abrieron de par en par.  
  
- ¿Qué Potter se te declaró?- preguntó extrañado Artemis- ¿Y qué le  
dijiste?  
  
- Es lógico-dijo Kate- le besó y ahora estan saliendo y planeando la boda-  
la rubia utilizaba un tono de convencimiento completo.  
  
- Kate, ¿Por qué siempre escuchas lo que te da la gana y te inventas tus  
propias historias?- le preguntó Elise mientras negaba con la cabeza  
  
- Porque son más emocionantes que la realidad... Así que... ¿te has dado  
el lote con Potter?  
  
Artemis le dio una colleja  
  
- ¿No has oído que no, rubia?- dijo riendo- Cosa que no puedes decir tú  
de Fabian  
  
La reacción fue instantanea: Kate intentó taparle la boca a Artemis  
mientras Lily y Kate le zarandeaban para que les contara qué había pasado  
con Fabian.  
  
Artemis pudo librarse finalmente de las manos femeninas, pero Kate seguía  
dedicándole miradas de odio.  
  
- Bueno, ¿nos lo cuentas tú o nos lo cuenta Artemis?- la increpó Elise.  
  
Kate suspiró.  
  
- Vaya amigo... tienes la boca del tamaño de un buzón...- Artemis sólo  
sonrió ante el comentario- En realidad es un tontería... Coincidí en una  
fiesta de las de mis padres con este payaso de aquí y su primo...  
  
- Tu exnovio- puntualizó Lily  
  
- Dejemos la cuestión de léxico... primo, exnovio... ¿qué más da?-  
contestó la rubia intentando desviar la atención- el caso es que pasamos  
juntos también el día de Navidad. Y estuve hablando con él, solamente...  
  
- Ya...- dijo Elise  
  
- ¡Sólo me despedí de él!- se excusó Kate sonrojada- Se va a trabajar a  
Rusia hasta el verano.  
  
- Y como allí hace mucho frío, tú le estuviste dando calor- bromeó Lily  
  
- ¡Dejádme en paz!. Fabian y yo somos sólo muy buenos amigos.  
  
Todos se miraron y sonrieron ante el rubor de Kate, era bueno que  
desviase su atención de Sirius por fin, aunque ella negara que hubiera  
habido nada con Fabian. Habían estado saliendo cuando él iba a séptimo y  
Kate a cuarto. Lo dejaron cuando ella volvió a Hogwarts para hacer  
quinto. Era demasiado tiempo sin verse... Fabian había sido el único  
chico que había superado a Sirius en el corazón de Kate, pero una vez lo  
dejaron y dejaron de verse, el guapo moreno se quedó con toda la atención  
de la rubia.  
  
- Por cierto- recordó Lily- Sirius nos dijo que te saludáramos de su  
parte  
  
- Oh- musitó Kate- ¡Qué bien! Su señoría me manda saludos a través de mis  
amigas. Es demasiado guay para saludarme el mismo...  
  
En ese mismo momento alguien abrió la puerta de su compartimento, era  
Remus.  
  
- ¡Lily! ¡Que tienes que ir al vagón de prefectos y hacer la ronda!- la  
riñó Remus- ¡Date prisa o no llegas ni al final de la reunión!  
  
La pelirroja se levantó de golpe y se despidió de sus amigos echando a  
correr hacia la parte delantera del tren. Se le había olvidado por  
completo, ¡Eso de ser Premio Anual era un rollo!  
  
Remus observó como se marchaba sonriendo y saludó a los otros tres.  
  
- ¿Qué tal la mandíbula?- preguntó Elise al licántropo  
  
- Bien, bien... James quedó peor.  
  
- ¿Tiene algún golpe todavía?- preguntó Artemis  
  
- No, pero Lily le dio fuerte en el orgullo. Eso duele más que una nariz  
rota.  
  
Artemis asintió y Kate se echó a reír.  
  
- Bueno, no es la primera vez. ¿No os acordáis del pulso del 1 de  
setiembre?  
  
- Sí- dijo desperezándose Elise- ¡Qué lástima que Tracy no haya venido a  
tocar las narices hoy! El viaje va a ser muy aburrido...  
  
- Tracy no está para tocar las narices- dijo Remus- James la dejó ayer  
  
Elise se quedó a medias en su gesto de levantar los brazos y los dejó  
caer sobre el asiento mientras Kate y Artemis se miraban. Remus se  
encogió de hombros.  
  
- Me voy con estos. He dejado a Sirius sólo y fijo que se me descontrola;  
cuando llegue seguro que ya ha liado alguna...  
  
- Salgo contigo- dijo Kate- tengo que ir al baño.  
  
Mientras, Lily había llegado al vagón que le había sido destinado e  
irrumpía en medio de la reunión: James estaba dando instrucciones al  
resto de prefectos.  
  
- Perdón- se apresuró a decir la pelirroja- Estaba... ocupada.  
  
Se acercó hasta donde estaba James que evitó mirarla.  
  
- Ya hemos acabado casi- dijo secamente- te toca controlar la parte final  
del tren con los prefectos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.  
  
Lily sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras saludaba con una sonrisa a los  
aludidos prefectos.  
  
- Eso es todo- acabó James- con que os deis una vulta cada hora bastará.  
  
Todos asintieron y salieron del compartimento, tan grande como tres  
compartimentos normales juntos. Lily se intentó escabullir también hacia  
la salida, pero James la llamó antes de que salieran y no pudo hacerse la  
sorda estando sólo a dos metros de él.  
  
- ¿quieres algo?- preguntó desde la puerta  
  
- Mis abuelos te mandan recuerdos  
  
Ella asintió y se dispuso a marcharse.  
  
- Espera.- James se acercó hasta ella- quería pedirte perdón... por lo  
del jardín.  
  
Le miró directamente a los ojos por primera vez desde el día de Navidad.  
  
- Espero que tu nariz se haya curado, tendrá gracia volvertela a romper.  
  
- Lily no soy un bestia ¿vale?- dijo James dando un puñetazo a la pared  
del compartimento- Simplemente me puse celoso. Me gustas Lily, me gustas  
mucho.  
  
Lily retrocedió.  
  
- No te acerques a mí. Eres un niño mimado, el mejor de la escuela, el  
que consigue lo que le da la gana, el más popular. Pues lo siento, pero a  
mí no me impresiona nada de eso. No me siento halagada por ser un  
capricho tuyo ¿sabes?  
  
- ¡Eres una hipócrita!- chilló James- Te haces la víctima, yo soy el malo  
¿no? ¡Aquí el que se ha enamorado soy yo y la única que está  
discriminandome por ser como soy eres tú! ¡No te las des de mártir! ¡El  
rollo de ser popular te importa a ti, no a mí!  
  
Lily contrajo la cara en un gesto de furia y se giró, dispuesta a acabar  
con aquella discusión para la que se había quedado sin argumentos. Salió  
al pasillo  
  
- ¡Lily!- chilló James desde dentro- El primer día del curso me dijiste  
que el día que fueras importante para mí te tirarías a las vías del  
tren... bien, ya puedes- acabó con voz amarga.  
  
Si lo que pretendía era cabrearla aún más, lo consiguió. La chica se giró  
con toda la intención de darle una bofetada, pero esta vez James fue más  
rápido y le sujetó la muñeca.  
  
- Y no creas que me he olvidado de que me besaste- le susurró mientras  
ella se zafaba de su mano.  
  
James desapareció por el pasillo y Lily se sumió en uno de sus estados de  
cólera contra él y contra sí misma. Era cierto, le había besado y se  
había prometido que no lo haría... Odiaba que le hiciera perder los  
estribos de esa manera. Sencillamente: no era justo. ¿Por qué le tenía  
que gustar ese idiota? Tenía que hacer que se le pasara.  
  
...  
  
Kate volvió del baño y se encontró con un singular espectáculo en el  
compartimento. Artemis había desaparecido, también había ido al baño, y  
Elise estaba sola... bueno, sola con tres NTCPSP: Tracy, Rachel y Gilda.  
Antes de abrir la puerta pudo distinguir perfectamente como gritaban.  
  
- ¿Pero a ti se te ha pasado el tinte a las neuronas o qué, encanto?-  
gritaba Elise- Lily no le hizo ningún filtro del amor a James en Navidad  
¡Lily no quiere vera James ni en foto!  
  
- ¡Sé que me ha dejado por una chica!- grtaba Tracy- ¡Y aunque me parezca  
increible tiene que ser ella! ¡últimamente tu amiga-adefesio no dejaba de  
coquetear con mi novio!  
  
- Con tu exnovio- Kate entró en el campamento y apoyó las manos en sus  
caderas- ¿Qué pasa con Lily?  
  
- ¡Mira la extraña número tres!- se mofó Rachel  
  
Kate la miró de arriba abajo y luego chasqueó la lengua  
  
- Si tú lo dices Rayan...- susurró con sorna - Como eres una eminencia...  
  
- ¿Te estás metiendo conmigo, niñata?- gritó la aludida  
  
- Jo, ¡Qué capacidad de deducción!- chilló Elise cómicamente levantando  
los razos.  
  
- ¿Dónde está Evans?- repitió Tracy cabreada  
  
- Sois unas envidiosas- dijo Gilda- ¡Sólo queréis fastidiarnos!  
  
- ¡Vivo para ello!- contestó Kate- ¡Estoy escribendo una tesis: "Como  
joderle la vida a un ente cuya meta en la vida es combinar los zapatos  
con el bolso"!  
  
- ¡Te vas a enterar!  
  
Gilda hizo el ademán de arañar Kate mientras Rachel se tiraba a por  
Elise, Tracy, que no estaba para peleas de gatas, salió corriendo del  
compatimento para buscar a la pelirroja.  
  
Mientras, las chicas empezaron a practicar lucha libre en el  
compartimento, montando un escándalo considerable y provocando que Betty  
se pusiera a chillar como una fúria.  
  
Rápidamente llegaron los prefectos y muchos alumnos a curiosear, pero  
nadie se atrevía a meterse de por medio. Llegaron también Sirius y Remus,  
que decidieron separar a las chicas. Primero intentaron sujetarlas, pero  
no había manera, así que tuvieron que emplear otro sistema: llevárselas a  
rastras. Remus cargó con Rachel y Sirius cogió a Gilda, que seguían  
pataleando sobre sus hombros y se las llevaron hacia su compartimento.  
  
Elise, de muy mala leche, cerró la puerta del compartimento dejando con  
un palmo de narices a todos los curiosos y se dejó caer con rabia sobre  
su asiento. Tanto ella como Kate respiraban entrecortádamente y tenían  
arañazos y golpes por toda la cara, así como el pelo alborotado. Ambas se  
aguantaron la mirada llena de furia compartida durante unos segundos.  
Luego se echaron a reír.  
  
- ¡Qué ganas les tenía a estas barbies malibú!- dijo Kate riendo e  
intentando peinarse un poco- ¡Qué a gusto me he quedado!  
  
Elise parecía de la misma opinión. Se levantó de su asiento y se sentó  
junto a Kate para abrazarla. Le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
- Eres la mejor Kate- dijo riendo y deshaciendo el abrazo- me tienes que  
enseñar esa técnica combinada de tirón de pelo y patada en la espinilla.  
  
...  
  
A Tracy no le había sido muy difícil dar con la pelirroja. La chica  
estaba realmente enfadada; el día de antes había quedado con James y le  
había dicho que la dejaba porque no estaba enamorado de ella ¿Y qué? Ella  
tampoco estaba enamorada de él, pero juntos no les iba mal... ¡eran la  
pareja más popular de Hogwarts! Todas las chicas la envidiaban. Eso era  
mucho mejor que cualquier chorrada de amor. Y la culpa de que ella  
hubiera perdido todo eso la tenía una chica de la que James se había  
enamorado. Evans. No se lo podía creer... ¡esa! Esa chica tan diferente,  
tan fuera de... ¡de todo! Esa paria le había robado su estatus. Pero no  
se iba a quedar tan campante... ¡Ah, no!  
  
La vio cerca del compartimento de los prefectos, donde James la había  
dejado hacía un minuto y se abalanzó sobre ella. Lily que no se lo  
esperaba, no pudo esquivar la primera bofetada de la rubia enfurecida.  
  
- ¿pero a ti qué te pasa ahora?- gritó mientras esquivaba el siguiente  
golpe  
  
- ¡Por tu culpa!- gritó la rubia- ¡Eres una bruja asquerosa!- le intentó  
arañar la cara  
  
- ¿qué he echo?- preguntó mientras le sujetaba ambas manos a la rubia e  
intentaba inmobilizarla- ¿Mis pantalones son un atentado contra la moda o  
qué?  
  
- ¡¡¡Idiota!!!- Tracy se revolvía con furia- ¡Tú me has robado a James!  
  
- ¿qué yo qué?- Lily se quedó tan sorprendida que aflojó sus brazos y la  
rubia pudo escaparse y volverla a arañar. ¡James había dejado a Tracy por  
ella!  
  
Artemis acababa de salir del bañoy oyó los gritos. Como el resto de  
estudiantes curiosos se dirigió hacia el vagón de los prefecos y vio a  
Lily y a Tracy enzarzadas.  
  
-¡¡Chambers!!- gritó el chico.  
  
Tracy se giró hacia él y esa distracción le sirvió a Lily para meterse  
en el vagón de los prefectos y cerrar la puerta. No quería pegarse con  
Tracy, la podía hacer mucho daño.  
  
La enfurecida rubia se dio cuenta de su error y empezó a aporrear la  
puerta.  
  
- ¡Sal de ahí, Evans! ¡Sal ya y devuélveme a mi novio!  
  
Los curiosos se habían aglutinado en la puerta del compartimento.  
  
- ¡Es James el que te ha dejado a ti! ¡No yo! ¿Por qué no vas a hacerle  
una cara nueva a él con tus uñas?- gritó la pelirroja desde dentro del  
compartimento mientras hacía presión para mantener la puerta cerrada.  
  
- ¡Lily!- gritó Artemis desde fuera intentando apartar a Tracy- ¡Tú no la  
provoques!  
  
- ¿Qué o la provoque? ¡Si ha intentado sacarme los ojos!  
  
Tracy seguía aporreando la puerta y chillando, Artemis, que no conseguía  
apartarla, optó por la misma solución que Sirius y Remus momentos antes,  
llevarse a Tracy pataleando y revolviéndose a cuestas hacia la parte  
final del tren, en el pasillo, se cruzaron con James que iba a ver qué  
era todo ese escándalo, cuando vio su exnovia tan rabiosa encima el  
hombro del mejor amigo de su pelirroja se temió lo que había pasado y  
echó a correr hacia el primer vagón.  
  
Los estudiantes estaban todavía expectantes aguardando la salida de Lily  
del compartimento. James se abrió paso a empellones hasta la puerta.  
  
- ¡Mira!- gritó una chica- ¡El motivo de la pelea!  
  
- ¿Cómo has podido dejar a Chambers por Evans?- preguntó otro chico  
  
James los miró arrogantemente, muy serio.  
  
- Todos vosotros, fuera ¡Ya! Si no queréis perder puntos para vuestra  
casa.  
  
Los alumnos se sorprendieron de ver tan serio al capitán del equipo de  
Gryffindor, así que la mayoría optaron por irse murmurando sobre lo  
sucedido  
  
James llamó a la puerta del compartimento.  
  
- Lily, ya puedes salir, no hay nadie.  
  
La puerta se abrió y Lily apareció con una mejilla hinchada, despeinada,  
con la túnica mal puesta y con una intensa mirada de rabia en los ojos.  
  
- Tú tienes la culpa- le espetó sin darle las gracias por haberle  
despejado el pasillo.- Ahora tu fantástica exnovia me quiere asesinar y  
medio colegio piensa que soy una zorra roba-novios.  
  
Le intentó apartar del marco de la puerta pero James no tenía ninguna  
intención de dejarla salir, sino que lo que hizo fue empujarla hacia  
dentro y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.  
  
- ¿De qué tengo la culpa exactamente? ¿Según tú tendría que haber seguido  
con ella mientras estoy enamorado de otra? Eres una egoista, no te  
importa ni Tracy, ni te importo yo, ni lo que piensen de ti, simplemente  
te importan los problemas que todo te puede causar.  
  
James salió del compartimento y Lily se quedó tiesa y sorprendida. ¿Tenía  
razón? Le dio un puñetazo al asiento, ¿Por qué le tenían que hacer tanto  
efecto las palabras de James? Se dirigió al compartimento de sus amigos  
intentando no pensar en él.  
  
Artemis había llevado a Tracy hasta la parte final del tren, y la había  
sacado fuera, al pequeño balconcillo del final. Cerró la puerta detrás de  
ellos y la dejó en el suelo.  
La rubia siguió pataleando e insultándolo, e intentó apartar a Artemis de  
su camino, pero él recibió los golpes sin apartarse de la puerta. Los  
golpes de Tracy iban a menos, al final parecía que sólo palmoteaba el  
torso del chico.  
  
Al final apoyó las manos sobre su pecho y escondió la cabeza, Artemis la  
rodeó con un brazo. Estaba llorando.  
  
- Anda Tracy. No le querías más que para seguir siendo la más popular de  
Hogwarts- murmuró Artemis, la chica iba a protestar y a volverle a pegar,  
pero el chico la paró- ¿Alguna vez has pensado que cuando acabaras la  
escuela todo eso acabaría? Después de salir de Hogwarts no ibas a seguir  
siendo una diva.  
  
- No soy sólo una cara bonita- protestó Tracy deshaciéndose del brazo del  
chico.  
  
- Ya lo sé. Ahora falta que lo sepas tú- Artemis abrió la puerta y se  
metió de nuevo en el tren- pasa o te vas a congelar.  
  
Y sin preocuparse por si seguía su consejo o no, Artemis se fue.  
  
Lily y él se encontraron en la puerta del compartimento y cruzaron  
miradas de complicidad: se preparaban para el intensivo interrogatorio de  
Kate y Elise. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta, la misma pregunta salió de  
las cuatro bocas.  
  
- ¿Os ha pasado por encima el tren?  
  
Después de unos minutos en los que se contaron las historias mutuas,  
excepto Artemis que evadió su conversación con Tracy, se dedicaron a  
curarse los arañazos y los golpes.  
  
Lily salió poco después a hacer la ronda y constató que, efectivamente,  
toda la escuela estaba cuchicheando sobre lo ocurrido. Estuvo a punto  
varias veces de plantarse en el pasillo y gritar  
  
- SÍ, ESTOY CON POTTER Y ES UN DIOS DEL SEXO ¿¿ESTÁIS CONTENTOS, O  
QUERÉIS QUE ME LO MONTE CON ÉL DELANTE DE TODA LA ESCUELA??  
  
Pero luego se dio cuenta de que eso habría sido contraproducente. Por no  
decir además que no quería que le colgaran el cartelito de "ninfómana" al  
lado del de "roba-novios"  
  
Lily se quedó dormida antes de que pasara el carrito de las golosinas, y  
cuando sus tres amigos le dijeron que se había quedado sin su dosis de  
azúcar casi le da un infarto. Lo que sí que le pasó es que estuvo de muy  
mala leche toda la tarde, por donde ella pasaba no se podía oír ni un  
susurro.  
  
Poco antes de llegar, cuando ya se hacía de noche, Kate volvió a ir al  
baño. Sirius la vio pasar desde el compartimento y rápidamente se inventó  
una excusa para salir.  
  
Cuando la rubia salió del baño, se encontró "casualmente" con el  
Merodeador, que le dedicó una sonrisa tan dulce que producía caries sólo  
con mirarla.  
  
- ¡Qué casualidad Kate! ¿Qué hacías?- preguntó con un tono de lo más  
natural  
  
Kate se limitó a señalar la puerta el baño y con voz monótona dijo.  
  
- De casualidad nada, vamos al mismo colegio. Además ya nos hemos visto  
antes, cuando has venido a rescatar a tus amiguitas  
  
Luego se giró y empezó a caminar hacia su compartimento.  
  
- ¡Eh Kate! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan borde?- Sirius la había  
alcanzado  
  
- ¿Borde? A no sé... quizás por naturaleza, o puede ser porque... ¡tienes  
un carácter que parece una veleta Black!- chilló al final- ¡Porque te  
crees que me puedes tratar como te de la gana!  
  
- Shh, baja la voz, por favor- suplicó Sirius.  
  
- ¿Qué baje la voz?- dijo chillando aún más- ¡Vete a la mierda!  
  
La chica hizo el ademán de marcharse enfadada, pero Sirius la agarró por  
la cintura y le tapó la boca rápidamente con un beso en los labios, breve  
y suave.  
  
Kate se quedó a cuadros escoceses, en estado de shock.  
  
- Kate...-dijo suavemente- Kate- la zarandeó un poco- ¡¡¡KATE!!!  
  
- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?- contestó la chica saliendo el trance- ¿Dónde estoy?  
  
- Kate, lo siento, no te tenía que haber besado- en realidad no sabía  
porqué lo había hecho, en sus esquemas mentales Kate era una de las  
últimas chicas las que tenía planeado besar. Aunque le gustaba, le  
gustaba mucho.  
  
- Oh ¡No es nada!- dijo con tono tranquilo- en el momento que me caiga de  
la cama y me abra la cabeza pensaré que ha sido un sueño bastante  
bonito...  
  
Sirius la miró alzando la ceja.  
  
- Kate, no estás en la cama. Estamos en un pasillo, te acabo de besar...  
  
- ¡Eso no puede ser!- contestó Kate con tranquilidad- eso va contra el  
orden natural de las cosas. Es como si me dices que Snape y Potter se han  
ido juntos de borrachera...  
  
- ¡Mira que eres pesada! Tú sólo di sí o no ¿Quedamos el sábado? ¿En la  
sala Común a las 4?  
  
- Sí- dijo Kate sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza, pero luego cambió  
su expresión a la perplejidad-- ¿Para qué? Es que si es para ayudarte a  
estudiar no creo que sea la más indicada...  
  
Sirius suspiró valorando si la chica le estaba tomando el pelo  
  
- ¡Que te estoy pidiendo una cita!  
  
- ¡Ves! Otra cosa que va contra-natura ¡Esto tiene que ser un sueño!-  
contestó Kate alzando las palmas de las manos dando a entender que todo  
estaba clarísimo.  
  
Sirius negó con la cabeza, nunca le había costado tanto que le dijeran  
que sí.  
  
- ¿Entonces quedamos?  
  
Kate le miró desconfiada un momento y se pellizcó discretamente el brazo.  
Estaba despierta. Luego pasó su dedo índice por delante de los ojos del  
chico, que lo siguió con curiosidad.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber que haces ahora?  
  
- Compruebo que estás sobrio.  
  
Sirius suspiró y la volvió a tomar de la cintura para darla un beso más  
profundo esta vez  
  
- El sábado, a las cuatro ¿vale?  
  
Kate afirmó con la cabeza con cara de susto y luego empezó a caminar  
hacia su compartimento, intentando recordar cómo se movían las piernas.  
Mientras Sirius se metía en su compartimento y la observaba caminar a  
trompicones.  
  
...  
  
El Hogwarts Express llegó a la estación de Hogsmeade entrada la noche.Los  
estudiantes se envolvieron bien en sus capas para evitar el frío que les  
helaba los huesos antes de entrar en los carruajes.  
  
Sirius iba pensando en su cita con la rubia. Había quedado con ella y no  
tenía muy claro si había echo bien... Kate era genial, pero... no era una  
de las chicas con las que acostumbraría a salir... Tenía que matar al  
gusanillo que le llevaba carcomiendo por dentro desde que le dio un beso  
en la mejilla en la sala común, ¡qué demonios! Sólo tenía que descubrir  
hasta que punto le gustaba esa chica.  
  
Llegaron al castillo en carruaje y bajaron rápidamente para protegerse  
del frío intenso de la noche. La cena en el gran salón sirvió para  
hacerles entrar en calor.  
  
- ¡En vena! ¡Qué me inyecten la comida en vena!- gritaba Lily corriendo  
hacia las mesas.  
  
- ¿Ves?- Artemis le dio un golpe a Elise- esto es lo que pasa cuando la  
dejamos sin su dosis de azúcar, le entra el mono. Agradece que no haya  
asesinado a alguien en el tren para robarle sus caramelos.  
  
- Bueno...- Elise sonrió mientras se sentaban en la mesa- Lo ha  
intentado; con un niño de Slytherin, pero le hemos recordado que es abuso  
de autoridad y ha entrado en razón ¿verdad Kats? ¿Kate? ¡¡KATE!!  
  
La rubia miraba el techo con una sonrisa bobalicona y canturreaba una  
canción de amor decadente. Bajó la mirada ensoñada  
  
- ¿Decías algo Elise?  
  
La morena hizo un gesto con la mano para que se olvidara y apoyó la  
cabeza en su mano.  
  
- Menudas joyas...- murmuró- Una agilipollada y la otra glucoadicta... y  
tú no te salvas- dijo apuntando a Artemis que hizo un gesto sorprendido-  
Tú me estás ocultando algo y voy a averiguarlo, ya lo sabes- le  
amenazaba con una cuchara sopera.  
  
- No sé a qué te refieres- Artemis tamborileó distraido con los dedos  
encima de la mesa  
  
Elise se limitó a repetir su gesto amenazador con la cuchara.  
  
- Queridos alumnos- Dumbledore se había levantado y poco a poco la gente  
se fue callando- celebro verlos de nuevo a todos aquí. ¡Preparados para  
perder los kilos ganados durante las vacaciones estudiando ahora!-  
algunas del NTCPSP bufaron, ellas NO habían ganado ni un nanogramo- Las  
clases empezaran con normalidad mañana. Y ahora, les dejo de aburrir con  
mi estúpida berborrea y les dejo disfrutar de la suculenta cena- todos  
los alumnos aplaudieron- Ah, por cierto, se me olvidaba. Todos aquellos  
alumnos de séptimo de Gryffindor involucrados en "cierto accidente" esta  
mañana en el tren, deben acudir a mi despacho cuando acaben de cenar.  
  
Los Merodeadores se miraron entre sí y lo mismo hicieron Kate, Artemis y  
Elise. Lily estava demasiado ocupada intentando ingerir un volumen de  
comida que duplicaba lo que ocupaba su cuerpo. Estaban castigados.  
  
Peter se despidió de los otros tres Merodeadores en las escaleras y les  
deseó suerte, eso les pasaba, les recordó, por meterse allí donde no les  
tocaba.  
  
Elise, Kate y Artemis también consiguieron despegar a Lily del banquillo  
de la mesa, pero se llenó los bolsillos de pastelillos envueltos y cogió  
un bol de natillas entero para ella sola que fue paladeando por los  
pasillos.  
  
- ¡Te vas a poner como un queso de bola!- la riñó Kate.  
  
- Tú déjame, estoy creciendo  
  
- Sí, a lo ancho- comentó Artemis, que se ganó una patada; la pelirroja  
tenía las manos ocupadas con el bol.  
  
- Pues no he engordado ni un gramo- les dijo orgullosa mientras se metía  
otra cucharada de natillas en la boca.  
  
Llegaron a la entrada del despacho del director, dónde ya estaban los  
Merodeadores.  
  
- Lily, como sigas comiendo así pronto irás más rápido a los sitios si  
echas a rodar- comentó Lupin al ver a la pelirroja.  
  
- ¿Pero que os pasa a todos con mi peso? Si estoy gorda es mi problema...  
  
- Estás perfecta- murmuró James sin mirarla.  
  
Lily se quedó callada y empezó a concentrar toda la sangre de su cuerpo  
en su cara mientras los demás se reían.  
  
- ¿No tenemos que subir?- dijo demasiado nerviosa la pelirroja, que casi  
se había tragado la cuchara de la sorpresa.  
  
- Esperamos a Chambers, a Rayan y...  
  
- Chambers sólo- Tracy venía caminando hacia ellos por el pasillo con la  
elegancia que le era característica- Gilda y Rachel han decidido no  
venir.  
  
- ¿Y eso?- preguntó Sirius  
  
- Dicen que el director no dijo nombres y no especificó a qué se refería  
con lo de "accidente" y que seguramente se refería a Evans y a mí.- la  
chica suspiró- Yo he decidido venir  
  
- O sea, que han decidido salvar el culo y te han dejado sola- resumió  
Kate  
  
Tracy prefirió no contestar, más que nada por no verse obligada a darle  
la razón.  
Lily los miró a todos.  
  
- Si queréis os podéis marchar... Supongo que con que nos quedemos  
Chambers y yo...  
  
Todos negaron con la cabeza.  
  
James encogió los hombros y dijo la contraseña a la gárgola, pocos  
segundos después, entraban al despacho del director.  
  
- Siéntense- el director hizo aparecer unas sillas y les hizo un gesto  
cortés con la mano, cuando se hubieron acomodado, él se levantó- ¿No  
falta nadie?  
  
Los ocho se miraron, Gilda y Rachel eran unas traidoras, pero tampoco era  
cuestión de delatarlas. Negaron con la cabeza a la vez.  
  
- Está bien. Les pediría que se explicaran, pero, supongo, me contaran  
una mentira y no los verdaderos motivos del altercado del tren- algunos  
iban a replicar, pero el director les hizo un gesto de paciencia- No se  
preocupen. Mis "informadores" me han dado una idea aproximada. Nos  
saltaremos ese trámite, pero como comprenderán, debo castigarlos.  
  
Asintieron, ya se lo esperaban.  
  
- Supongo que tienen sueño, así que lo único que les adelanto es que el  
castigo será dentro de dos semanas, esperen en el gran salón el viernes  
de la semana que viene por la noche, a las diez. Lo cumpliran en dos  
grupos. Sirius, Remus, Elise y Kate, vosotros seréis uno de los grupos,  
el resto el otro.  
  
Lily apretó los labios y se quedó sentada cuando los demás ya se  
disponían a marchar.  
  
- ¿Tiene algún problema, señorita?  
  
La pelirroja lo miró con cara de duda y al final soltó  
  
- ¿Usted me odia?  
  
Dumbledore sonrió y se ajustó las gagas, los demás se quedaron mirando a  
Lily asombrados.  
  
- ¿Y esa conclusión?  
  
- No sé... estoy segura de que sabe exactamente lo que ocurrió en el  
tren, y me pone en el mismo grupo que dos peligros potenciales para mí...  
me nombró prefecta, y si eso fuera poco premio anual, cuando sabía que a  
mí eso me repelía pero sabía que aceptaría...  
  
Dumbledore volvió a sonreír mientras los demás intercambiaban miradas de  
asentimiento entre sí, Tracy hacía muecas de burla a la pelirroja y  
murmuraba "te voy a dar yo a ti peligro potencial".  
  
- Todo eso sólo demuestra el aprecio que te tengo, Lily.  
  
La pelirroja miró desconfiada.  
  
- Usted debe ser un mal enemigo entonces.  
  
- No más que tú, pequeña- Lily se sonrojó ante aquella alusión a su  
temperamento- Y ahora, pueden irse a la cama.  
  
Salieron del despacho (Lily aún con su bol de natillas) y se fueron a la  
cama.  
  
- Yo sigo diciendo que me odia- murmuró antes de acostarse  
  
...  
  
Para Kate esa semana pasó a la velocidad de un caracol con reuma, no veía  
el momento de que llegara el sábado... Una cita ¡Con Sirius! Su estado de  
embobamiento era permanente. Se lo había contado a sus amigos, que  
simplemente asintieron y le advirtieron que tuviera cuidado. Era viernes.  
Kate estaba estirada en su cama. Se mordió el labio y se llevó las manos  
al pelo... Sí que tenía que tener cuidado. Al menos Sirius esa semana la  
había vuelto a tratar como una amiga.  
  
Para los demás, las cosas seguían con naturalidad. Lily siguió con sus  
entrenamientos de ballet, había conseguido que Lady Grey, la fantasma de  
Ravenclaw, que era una consumada bailarina, vigilara sus entrenamientos.  
Hasta el año pasado iba una vez por semana a Hogsmeade para entrenar con  
un profesor particular, pero se había mudado. De todas maneras, Lady Gray  
estaba bien, aunque fuese un poco anticuada. Ella tampoco quería  
dedicarse profesionalmente al ballet, pero no le importaría entrar en una  
academia de amateurs. También siguió practicando su transfiguaración en  
pantera, casi lo tenía ya, en dos meses seguramente podría adoptar ya las  
dos formas. El bache de su vida seguía siendo sin duda su amor imposible  
por diversos motivos.  
  
James ahora iba todos los días a verla bailar. La espiaba silenciosamente  
por miedo a ser descubierto por la chica o por el fantasma, pero le  
gustaba demasiado ver a la pelirroja bailar como para dejar de ir a  
verla, aunque sólo fueran unos minutos después del entrenamiento.  
  
Gilda y Rachel se pavonearon orgullosas de haberse librado del castigo,  
eso sí, soltaron un tonel de lágrimas de cocodrilo cuando Tracy les  
anunció que estaba castigada con Evans. La rubia también ganó en mal  
humor y lo dirigía casi todo hacia la persona de Artemis, que no podía  
ser más indiferente con ella.  
  
Ese viernes Elise se había sentado en uno de los ventanales del pasillo  
que llevaban a la Torre de Astronomía. Había desaparecido del salón  
después de recibir una carta desde París, para leerla en secreto. Después  
se había quedado allí, sumida en sus propias cavilaciones, estaba de buen  
humor. Alguien la cogió por la cintura y dio un respingo que la hubiera  
llevado a estrellarse veinte metros más abajo si ese alguien no la  
hubiera tenido bien sujeta.  
  
- ¿No sabes que esto es peligroso?- era Remus  
  
- ¡No lo era hasta que tú has venido!- gruñó molesta Elise  
  
Remus no hizo caso del comentario y se sentó a su lado, pero con las  
piernas hacia dentro.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí con este frío?  
  
- El paisaje es bonito.  
  
Remus alzó una ceja y miró por la ventana, fuera estaba el mismo terreno  
y el mismo bosque interminable que siempre, aunque cubierto de nieve.  
Elise sacudió la cabeza.  
  
- No tienes alma de poeta.  
  
- No sabía que eras tan romántica...- comentó Remus- cualquiera lo diría,  
con esas salidas de genio que gastas. Casi matas a Rachel.  
  
- Si tú no hubieras llegado le hubiera hecho la cirugía plástica en la  
cara- murmuró Elise secamente  
  
- Es mi amiga  
  
- Sí, y es una idiota y una traidora. Habéis dado vosotros la cara por  
ellas cuando en realidad no hicistéis nada...  
  
Remus se encogió de hombros como dando a entender que eso era su  
problema.  
  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer el año que viene?- preguntó el chico para cambiar de  
tema  
  
- No sé... depende de los EXTASIS. Pero me iré a trabajar al extrangero  
seguramente  
  
- ¿Y eso?  
  
- Estoy muy quemada de todo esto- dijo suspirando- de mi familia, de la  
gente de la escuela, de la actitud que se está tomando con los ataques...  
  
- Son gamberradas...  
  
- No son gamberradas, Remus- contestó la chica tajante- son más que eso.  
Ya sabes por experiencia que no todo es lo que parece- dijo sondeando sus  
ojos.  
  
Otra vez más. Pensó Remus. ¿Qué demonios sabe? Tragó saliva, ¿por qué le  
infundía tanto respeto?  
  
- Elise...- la miró a los ojos- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?  
  
Ella esta vez no intentó deshacerse de la pregunta, sino que le miró  
directamente a los ojos.  
  
- Sé lo que eres. Supongo que ya te habías dado cuenta.  
  
Holas!! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, he tardado un poco en  
acabarlo de escribir, ya lo siento, pero hago lo que puedo. Espero  
vuestros reviews y opiniones.  
  
No es tan difícil, le dais a una casillita a mano izquierda que pone  
"Sumit review" "Go" y me mandáis un comentario, no sé, aunque no sepáis  
que poner, a mí me hace ilu y a vosotros no os cuesta nada. Acepto todo  
tipo de opiniones, si algo no os gusta y eso... Si apesta me lo decís,  
aunque espero que no lo haga 0.0U. También me podéis poner lo que os  
gustaría que saliera, aunque no prometo nada...  
  
Os quiero. Us estimo. I love you. Je vous aime.  
  
¿Qué le dirá Elise a Remus?  
  
¿En qué consistirá el castigo?  
  
¿Qué pasará en la cita de Sirius y Kate?  
  
Todo eso y quizás algo más en el próximo capítulo de musiquilla Cuando  
me di cuenta de que estabas ahí  
Tachán ta tachán.  
(vale, se me fue la olla)  
  
Helena (beta): Sin lugar a duda a esta chica se le ha ido la olla, pero  
por suerte sigue escribiendo igual de bien, o mejor, solo que parece que  
tenga un don para dejar los capitulos en el "mejor" momento. En fin habrá  
que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para ver que pasa, y creo que va  
para largo, ahora estamos de examenes asi que...De todas formas espero que  
con este chap mateis el gusanillo. Un besito, y escribidele review que la  
haceis más feliz que un regaliz!!  
  
Y ahora Reviews:  
  
Syringen: gracias por avisarme de lo de la separación de los diálogos  
. Es buena tu idea para que James se entere de lo de la pelirroja, pero  
ya tengo pensado como se va a enterar (por fin). A mí tb me gusta la  
pareja E/R, es que me cae muy bien Elise. Y Lily, sí, sus sentimientos le  
van a traer muchos problemas... jejejeje  
  
Lamister: no te desesperes, que ya no tardo tanto TT!!! Me alegro de que  
te gustara el capi del otro fic. Un beso  
  
Elanor Black: efectivamente, en el encuentro han saltado chispas, y más  
que saltarán. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Un beso.  
  
AngelMiaka: eso de que tengo muchos fans , no sé, pero con los  
lectores tan fantásticos que tengo me conformo de sobras. Espero no  
haberte hecho esperar mucho chica, y que te guste este capítulo un poco.  
Un beso  
  
Gin-gin: gracias por tus anotaciones, lo tendré en cuenta para otra vez,  
aunque te tengo que decir que lo de obiarel hecho de que a James le  
gustara Lily desde antes, porque la gracia radicaba en que no la hubiera  
notado, de todas maneras gracias. Espero que aunque tenga tantos errores  
te agrade un poco mi historia. Muchas gracias  
  
Ichan: hola!pobrecilla, este no te lo sabotearon. Me estás empezando a  
dar miedo con eso de enviarme el virus eh.. es broma. Sí que quedan  
muchos misterios todavía, poco a poco, poco a poco los iremos  
descubriendo... no me tardé demasiado, verdad? Bueno, un beso y espero  
que te guste.  
  
PadmaPatilNaberrie: si, sí que me escribiste, ya me acuerdo. Siento no  
haberte mencionado en el otro capítulo. Por fin lo ha reconocido, le ha  
costado diez capítulos pero ha reconocido que le gusta James, ahora a ver  
cuanto tarda en ser amable con él.... Espero que te guste.  
  
Helena: eres tonta del culo porque lo digo yo y punto... jejejeje.  
Gracias por acompañarme el otro día a la Uni, aunque así haces  
ejercicio...jejejeje. Pero va a tardar en haber besos, ya lo siento. Lily  
le quiere partir las piernas y no hay más.  
  
Lunita-L: eso es verdad, las más duras son las que más ternura  
necesitan... a ver si se la da James! Yo tapoco quería hacer sufrir a  
Remus, pk me parece que ya tiene bastante con los suyo. Me alegra que te  
guste Artrmis, a mi tb me cae muy bien!  
  
Sara Fénix Black: en este ha habido un poquito más de S/K no? Qué te ha  
parecido? Espero que te haya gustado. En cuant al abuelo de James, es muy  
majo sí, Lily le puso verde a su nieto y el hombre encima le da la razón.  
Bueno, un beso  
  
Verónica: oh... James, Sirius y Remus tienen cola... yo estoy cabecilla  
en las tres listas! Todos para mí mi tessssssssoro!!!! Oh, vale se me fue  
la olla. Venga salada, espero que te guste el capítulo.  
  
Nacilme- Black: hola! Bueno, es que para una vez que Lily se viste de  
señorita... Si James tiene una forma curiosa de demostrar lo que siente  
por Lily, Lily no se queda atrás, vamos, que le rompió la nariz la muy  
bestia... bueno chica, espero que te guste!  
  
Antíope Black: ya volvieron Kate y Artemis, que yo también los echaba de  
menos! El puñetazo es lo mejor, yo quiero poder dar los puñetazos que da  
Lily, aunque estaría mejor que le diera besos, claro! Un beso  
  
Hcaro: me alegra que te gustara y espero que te guste también este  
capítulo y aclare tus dudas respecto a lo que pasará!  
  
Spirits Dreams: Hola catalana! No te pases con Dumbledore, pobret, aunque  
yo también tengo mis dudas respecto a lo que vaq a hacer este hombre en  
un futuro... Cambiando de tema, por fin reconocen sus sentimientos!  
Sí!!!Le ha costado unas 150 páginas, pero por fin lo ha admitido! Un  
beso, espero que te guste.  
  
KitthyClow: Que James es tu futuro esposo??? No te recomiendo que se lo  
menciones a Lily, a ver si te va a pegar un puñetazo a ti también...  
jejeje. Aunque no creo, es demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo. Espero  
que también te guste este chap y que te deje tb "intrigada"  
  
Nagini86: no te preocupes mujer. Yo tb sé lo que son los exámenes TT.  
Quiero morir! O qwuiero que pase ya la selec, no lo tengo muy claro .  
Uh, lo del sueldo lo veo chungo, si quieres te doy un 50% de mis  
ganancias, que equvalen a 0. Piensa la oferta . Espero que e guste el  
capítulo. Petonets!  
  
Kari radcliffe: tampoco tardé tanto, no? Es que estoy de finales. Mis  
deberes muggles... Me alegro de que te guste el fic y perdona si no voy  
muy rápido, pero es que no puedo más. TT. Un beso  
  
Paulina: no te preocupes, normalmente no tardo más de dos semanas en  
actualizar, aunque no sé si me habrá quedado muy bien el capi. No te  
preocupes por lo de las faltas, yo no soy una lingüista experta! Un beso  
  
Cati malfoy potter: todavía queda bastante para que acabe el fic, no te  
preocupes, y por supuesto que pienso seguir, no me gusta dejar las cosas  
a medias. Espero que te guste el capítulo.  
  
Raipotter: me alegro de que te guste! a mí Artemis tb me cae muy bien,  
es como un ángel de la guarda. Espero que te guste.  
  
Nympha-da: y ese bloqueo mujer? Qué es lo que pasa? No te vienen ideas??  
Espero que te guste este capítulo y anímate. 


	12. Una cita y una prueba

Disclaimer: Nada e lo que reconozcáis es mío... pero a trama,Kate, Tracy,  
Elise y Artemis sí. Lo repito,Artemis s mío... ¬¬ que se que me lo  
queréis quitar. A, y los merodeadores los podríamos considerar patrimonio  
de la humanidad.  
  
UNA CITA Y UNA PRUEBA  
  
- ¿Qué sabes exactamente?- contestó Remus visiblemente exaltado.  
  
Elise, tranquilamente, volvió a mirar el bosque blanco.  
  
- Esa pregunta es bastante tonta ¿no crees?-miró el reloj- Se ha hecho  
tarde Remus, ha sido un placer pero...  
  
- ¿Sabes lo mío sólo o ...?  
  
- También sé lo de mi primo, lo de Pettigrew y lo de James- contestó ella  
levantándose y poniéndose la túnica. Apoyó su mano en la mejilla del  
licántropo con un gesto dulce- No te preocupes. Sólo quería que lo  
supieras por si alguna vez no sabes con quién hablar. Me marcho a  
ensayar.  
  
Remus apretó la mano de la chica contra su mejilla sin saber que decir,  
enfadado porque su secreto se había descubierto y a la vez triste.  
  
- ¡Elise! ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?  
  
- Pues desde primero  
  
Remus se quedó con la boca abierta, ni sus amigos lo sabían desde hacía  
tanto. Se sintió aliviado, Elise le había guardado el secreto durante  
siete años.  
  
- Y... ¿Cómo te enteraste?  
  
- Otro día hablamos... me están esperando- Elise se zafó delicadamente de  
la mano del chico y bajó rápidamente las escaleras antes de que Remus  
reaccionara y se ofreciera a acompañarla. Prefería no contarselo todo a  
la vez, sería demasiado chocante.  
  
Mientras, el cerebro del licántropo empezaba a funcionar a marchas  
forzadas ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Cómo sabía que sus amigos eran  
animagos? ¿Lo sabía alguien más? Tendría que preguntarselo pronto  
  
...  
  
El sábado a las cuatro la Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba prácticamente  
desierta, precisamente Sirius había escogido esa hora por eso; la mayoría  
de estudiantes estaban en los jardines jugando o haciendo los deberes en  
la bibliteca.  
  
Puntualmente, Sirius estaba sentado en uno de los sillones hojeando unas  
revistas que alguien se había dejado por allí. Les había dicho a Remus y  
a Peter que tenía una cita, ambos entornaron los ojos como diciendo "El  
regreso de Black VIII". A James le había dicho con quién tenía la cita;  
no le había contestado nada, pero no le gustaba la cara de sorna que le  
había puesto, algo así como que ya se lo esperaba.Se preparaba para  
esperar al menos los 15 minutos de rigor a que todas sus citas le habían  
obligado. La verdad es que no entendía esa falta de puntualidad  
deliberada. Pero para su sorpresa, Kate bajó al medio minuto y... segunda  
sorpresa, iba vestida conunos tejanos desgastados y rotos normales y una  
sudadera amarilla con cremallera ¡no se había pintado siquiera! Sirius  
frunció el ceño, no sabía si eso le gustaba o no.  
  
- Hola- Kate se apartó el pelo de la cara un poco sonrojada- Espero que  
no hayas estado esperando mucho...  
  
- No- Sirius sonrió y se levantó- ¿A dónde te apetece ir?  
  
Kate se encogió de hombros.  
  
- ¿Vamos a ver las sirenas?  
  
- ¿Sirenas?- preguntó Sirius sorprendido- ¿En Hogwarts hay sirenas?  
  
Kate sonrió.  
  
- ¿Entonces no las has visto? Vamos- dijo Kate saliendo de la Sala Común.  
  
A los diez minutos, los dos estaban sentados en el alfeizar de un torreón  
de la fachada que daba al lago directamente.  
  
Sirius miró a la chica con desconfianza.  
  
- No pensarás tirarte al lago  
  
Kate sonrió.  
  
- No... ellas vendrán a vernos.  
  
Elise empezó a cantar una melodía sin palabras, como a silbidos, a veces  
se interrumpía. Sirius no entendía nada. Después de unos minutos, paró.  
  
- Ahora si les apetece, vendrán- Sirius la miraba extrañado- Artemis nos  
enseñó a llamarlas, pero no sabemos hablar con ellas. De todos modos, si  
nunca las has visto, merece la pena.  
  
Sirius miró la superficie del lago esperando ver emerger mujeres  
bellísimas con colas de pez brillantes y cargadas de joyas. Por eso,  
cuando vio aquellos bichos verdes de pelo enmarañado, dientes amarillos y  
aspecto de no haber visto el jabón en su vida, se sintió defraudado.  
  
Kate a su lado reía.  
  
- Sí, yo también me esperaba otra cosa la primera vez.  
  
Las sirenas parecieron reconocer a Kate y la saludaron con la cabeza.  
Kate buscó algo en los bolsillos y se lo tiró. Era un silck.  
  
- Artemis nos explico que si las llamas y les regalas cosas, luego se  
sienten en deuda contigo.  
  
- ¿Y con un silck se conforman?- preguntó Sirius escéptico  
  
- Seguramente se haran un bonito collar- dijo Kate- Elise les dio una vez  
una recordadora, ahora el tritón Jefe la usa como báculo. Són unas  
avariciosas.  
  
Sirius buscó en sus bolsillos y también les tiró otro silck. Después de  
obserbar como se peleaban por quedarse con los "tesoros" Sirius y Kate  
salieron del torrerón.  
  
- Bueno, ¿Qué más cosas sabes de la escuela que yo no sepa?- preguntó el  
moreno  
  
- Mmmm... sé que los elfos han echo hoy mousse de chocolate... ¿Vamos a  
probarla?  
  
Pasaron la tarde en la torre de Astronomía, hablando animadamente sobre  
el colegio, sus amigos, las Navidades... y comiendo bobmbones y  
chucherías. Sirius pensó que era la cita más extraña que había tenido  
nunca, vamos, que nunca había hablado tanto con una chica antes de  
enrollarse con ella. Pero le gustaba pasar el rato con Kate. No era una  
de las chicas más guapas de Hogwarts, pero desde luego era la más  
simpática y la más sincera.  
  
- Queda sólo un bombón- Kate lo lanzó al aire y lo recuperó con la mano-  
¿Lo quieres?  
  
- ¿Nos lo jugamos?- propuso Sirius pícaramente.  
  
La rubia lo miró aparentando desconfianza.  
  
- Vale, siempre que no me pidas que atraque Gringotts o que me haga amiga  
de las del NTCPSP.  
  
- ¿De quién?- preguntó Sirius extrañado.  
  
- Déjalo. ¿Qué propones?  
  
Sirius sonrió.  
  
- Dime un secreto tuyo y yo te diré uno mío. El que tenga el mejor  
secreto gana el bombón.  
  
- De acuerdo. Pero primero empiezas tú- Kate posó el bombón entre los dos-  
Y tiene que ser un buen secreto.  
  
Sirius pensó unos instantes y de pronto se le ocurrió algo que sería lo  
bastante chocante.  
  
- ¿Me prometes que no te reirás?- preguntó un poco avergonzado  
  
Kate se llevó la mano al pecho en un gesto afectado de promesa.  
  
- Está bien... pese a lo que la gente piense y la fama que tengo... nunca  
he llegado a acostarme con una chica.- bajó la mirada arrepintiéndose de  
haberle contado eso a la rubia. Intuitivamente sabía que podía confiar en  
ella, de todos modos.  
  
La miró. Kate tenía las cejas alzadas y cara de incredulidad.  
  
-¿Me vacilas?  
  
- No, es verdad- suspiró el moreno- Con Moniq estuve a punto, pero lo  
dejamos antes de poder volverlo a intentar... ya sabes... Se puso... Nos  
pusimos muy nerviosos.  
  
Kate asintió con la cabeza y miró para otro lado. Hubo unos segundos de  
silencio.  
  
- Ahora te toca a ti.  
  
- Bueno- Kate se había sonrojado un poco- va a ser difícil superar eso  
pero... pese a mi fama de rarita y a pesar de ser apopular, yo sí que me  
he acostado con un chico.  
  
Sirius dio un respingo. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.  
  
- ¿Y cómo es?- preguntó el moreno interesado y un poco picado  
  
Kate se sonrojó aún más, pero respondió.  
  
- Hombre... la primera vez, pese a lo que digan... es un desastre. Al  
menos la mía.- sonrió débilmente- parece que todo falla y no sabes cómo  
actuar y encima estás tan nervioso que no...  
  
No acabó la frase, estaba demasiado avergonzada. Sirius parecía que bebía  
de sus palabras.  
  
- El bombón es para ti, Kate- dijo al final  
  
Kate lo tomó y lo partió por la mitad con los dientes.  
  
- Mejor a mitades. Tu secreto era también muy bueno- dijo sonriendo.  
  
- ¿Fue por amor?- preguntó otra vez Sirius- Quiero decir...  
  
- Sí- contestó brevemente la chica- fue lo más bonito de todo, porque el  
resto salió bastante mal... después se mejora, claro.  
  
Kate volvió a ponerse como un tomate y Sirius la volvió a mirar  
sorprendido.  
  
- ¿Sabes que es fácil hablar contigo?- dijo el moreno  
  
- Sí, ya me lo habías dicho- sonrió- a mí también me gusta hablar  
contigo, y estar contigo aquí, los dos solos...  
  
A Sirius le envolvió un halo de ternura por la timidez de la chica.  
Quería cuidarla y mimarla, y besarle el pelo y... cogerla de la mano. De  
hecho lo hizo. Kate lo miró incrédula y él le devolvió la mirada con  
seguridad. La ayudó a levantarse sin soltarla de la mano.  
  
- ¿Volvemos a la Sala Común?  
  
La chica asintió con la cabeza y le apretó ligeramente la mano. No cabía  
en sí de felicidad. Podía notarlo, ella también le gustaba a ese chico,  
pese a no ser una top –model. Le había cogido de la mano y le hablaba con  
deferencia. Le había contado uno de sus mayores secretos. Se sentía como  
en una nube.  
  
Caminaron por los pasillos desiertos, hasta llegar al octavo piso. Iban a  
girar una esquina y oyeron rumores de voces. Sirius, rápidamente, le  
soltó la mano y se alejó un poco del lado de Kate. Eso a la rubia no le  
gustó nada y frunció el ceño, pero Sirius no lo podía ver porque estaba  
impaciente por ver quien llegaba.  
  
Se oían risas de chicas. En seguida vieron de quién se trataba. Moniq y  
Rachel que seguramente habían quedado, porque las dos iban muy puestas.  
  
Las dos chicas vieron a Sirius e ignoraron deliberadamente a Kate.  
  
- ¡Sirius!- Rachel se acercó y lo tomó del brazo- ¿Qué haces por aquí tan  
solo?  
  
Kate carraspeó, ¿Qué era ella, parte del mobiliario?  
  
- No me digas que venís juntos- preguntó Moniq con un deje de malicia en  
la voz mirando con superioridad a Kate, que abrió la boca para responder.  
Pero el moreno se le anticipó.  
  
- No, no- dijo rápidamente- nos hemos encontrado de camino aquí y  
veníamos hablando  
  
- Ya decía yo- Rachel sonrió con malicia- que no podía ser, aunque  
algunas ya les gustaría- lanzó una mirada significativa a Kate.  
  
En ese momento, la dulce chica hervía de rabia... Le daba igual lo que  
dijera el loro con tres capas de maquillaje que era Rayan, pero Sirius  
había mentido, se avergonzaba de haber pasado la tarde con ella, la nube  
por la que iba caminando antes desapareció para dejar sitio a una  
opresión en el pecho.  
  
- Bueno Sirius, ¿Entonces te escapas con nosotras a tomar algo a las Tres  
escobas? Peter viene, Remus dice que está cansado y a James no le hemos  
encontrado. Vendrán algunos más...  
  
- Gracias chicas, pero hoy no me apetece- las dos pusieron cara de  
cachorritos suplicantes- Otro día, os lo prometo.  
  
- Bueno, pero te tomo la palabra- dijo Rachel, que desapareció seguida  
por Moniq.  
  
Sirius suspiró.  
  
- Bueno, parece que nos hemos librado de esas dos- se giró para ver a su  
dulce acompañante... y se encontró con el pasillo vacío. Kate se había  
ido.  
  
...  
  
Elise y Artemis estaban en la Sala Común, observando como los alumnos  
mayores se preparaban para fugarse a Hogsmeade a pasar la noche. Estaban  
echando una partida al ajedrez, muy reñida, los dos jugaban bien. Cosa  
que no podía decirse de Kate, cuya estrategia consistía en suicidar a las  
pobres piezas, o de Lily, que ni siquiera sabía como se movían.  
  
En ese momento entró James, que venía de su cita puntual con la  
pelirroja, esa tarde ella había bailado más animada, estaba de buen  
humor. Pensó que a lo mejor si le preguntaba por su ángel esta vez se lo  
diría... luego se dio cuenta de que era más probable que le intentara  
volver a partir la nariz, así que deshechó la idea de sorprenderla en  
algún pasillo y preguntárselo.  
  
Se sentó en una butaca cerca de la de Elise y Artemis a esperar a alguno  
de los otros tres. Se preguntaba qué tal debería haber salido la cita de  
Sirius y Kate. La respuesta entró en esos momentos en la sala, Kate venía  
muy rápido y se acercó a sus amigos.  
  
- No preguntéis- dijo simplemente- Me voy a la cama.  
  
Y subió hacia los dormitorios de las chicas. Elise y Artemis se miraron y  
la morena se levantó.  
  
- Será mejor que vaya yo sola - también se dirigió hacia los dormitorios  
de las chicas- Si ya lo sabía yo. Mi primo es gilipollas...- iba  
murmurando  
  
James se quedó mirándola y pensando más o menos lo mismo. Entonces vio  
que Artemis le estaba mirando a él. Le aguantó la mirada. No le gustaba  
ese chico. Tan cerca de Lily siempre.  
  
- ¿Juegas?- le invitó cortésmente- no me gusta dejar una partida a  
medias.  
  
James no contestó pero se sentó frente a él. Movió un alfil.  
  
- Buena jugada- comentó Artemis moviendo a su vez un peón  
  
James no se sintió halagado por el elogio. Detestaba que ése chico le  
cayera tan bien a Lily ¿Por qué no podía caerle bien él?  
  
- Potter- James se sobresaltó.- Ten cuidado con Lily.  
  
- ¿a qué...?- empezó James  
  
Artemis le hizo un gesto para que se callara.  
  
- La quiero mucho. Es como mi hermana. Si le haces daño...  
  
- No tengo ninguna intención de hacerle daño- protestó James impetuoso.-  
de momento, la que ha intentado asesinarme es ella. Además, no creo que  
me deje acercarme lo suficiente a ella como para hacerla daño.  
  
Artemis sonrió  
  
- Ella es así. Por eso te gusta ¿no?  
  
James lo miró vacilando unos instantes, pero se decidió a hacerle la  
pregunta que le resquemaba el cerebro..  
  
- Tú y ella...  
  
Artemis negó.  
  
- Ya te he dicho que es como mi hermana. Sería incesto.- James le miró  
con incredulidad- y a ella yo no le gusto de esa manera tampoco.  
  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes tú que ella te gusta?- le respondió alzando los hombros.  
  
Iba a replicar, pero en ese instante entró Sirius en la sala, vio a James  
y se dirigió hacia él.  
  
- Está en su cuarto, con tu prima- contestó James antes de que pudiera  
hablar. A veces parecía que se podían leer la mente.  
  
- Creo que la he cagado.  
  
- A juzgar por su cara, yo también lo creo- contestó James  
  
- A veces me pregunto si venís con una tara genética para fastidiarla-  
murmuró  
Artemis, Sirius se dio cuenta de que esta allí entonces- Black, espero  
que esta vez no la hayas vuelto a hacer llorar, porque sino me encargaré  
de que no la vuelvas a hablar.  
  
Sirius pareció molesto por la amenaza.  
  
- ¿Y quién eres tú para impedirme nada?  
  
- Su amigo. Hasta tú sabes que no tienes derecho a hacerle daño. No sé  
que ha sido esta vez, pero sólo te digo una cosa. Decídete. Déjala en paz  
para que pueda pasar de ti fácilmente o quédate con ella. Pero deja de  
hacerle construir castillos de arena.  
  
Black iba a replicar, pero James empezó a negar con la cabeza, él estaba  
de acuerdo.  
  
- Oh, reunión de testosterona ¡Qué interesante!- los tres chicos se  
giraron, era Lily, con su enorme bolsa de entreno- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Nos  
tenemos que pegar?- preguntó ilusionada  
  
James se llevó instintivamente la mano a la nariz.  
  
- Mira que eres bestia- suspiró Artemis- Te necesitan arriba  
  
- ¿Y tú no me necesitas aquí abajo?- preguntó desconfiada mirando a los  
otros dos  
  
- Sobreviviré.  
  
Lily se marchó, pero con cara de suspicacia, echándoles miradas a James y  
a Sirius de advertencia.  
  
- Bueno, excelsos caballeros de esta escuela- bromeó Artemis con un poco  
de ironía- Yo también me marcho.  
  
Y subió también al cuarto de las chicas, dejando solos a James y a  
Sirius. Ellos subieron también a su cuarto y Sirius le contó todo lo  
sucedido.  
  
- Sí, la has cagado- suspiró Jmes al final del relato- ¿Cómo se te ocurre  
decir eso?  
  
- Me daba vergüenza que me vieran con ella- Sirius se desplomó en un  
sillón- ya sabes, mi reputación... ¿qué diría la gente?  
  
James se sentó en frente de él suspirando.  
  
- ¿Sabes? Se nos ha subido todo demasiado a la cabeza- protestó James-  
¿Qué más da lo que piense de ti el resto de gente? Ni todos juntos valen  
lo que vale Lily para mí. Me da igual mi reputación, me dan igual el  
resto de chicas. Yo quiero estar con ella- sentenció.  
  
Sirius lo miró.  
  
- Me gusta Kate. Me gusta mucho ¿Te puedes creer que la he besado sólo  
dos veces y que si me pidieran que eligiera una de las chicas con las que  
he estado la eligiría a ella?  
  
- ¿Y por qué eres tan memo entonces?- Remus acababa de entrar en su  
cuarto- Lily me lo ha contado a grandes rasgos. Ha pasado más tiempo  
buscando sinónimos de alcornoque insensible para ti, de todos modos.  
  
James alzó las cejas.  
  
- Me la he encontrado de camino a la cocina, iba a buscar chocolatinas-  
explicó Remus brevemente.  
  
- Soy idiota- concluyó Sirius  
  
- Yo también- le poyó James dejándose caer a lo largo de la cama  
  
- Sí- dijo Remus- aquí el único normal soy yo... aunque tengo una mala  
noticia.  
  
-¿Más?- se quejó Sirius.  
  
- Sí. ¿Os acordáis del secreto mejor guardado de los Merodeadores?-  
preguntó Remus  
  
Los otros dos asintieron.  
  
- Pues ya no es tan secreto. Tu prima lo sabe- dijo mirando a Sirius- Y  
no sólo lo mío.  
  
La reacción de James y Sirius fue instantanea.  
  
- ¿¿¿Cómo???  
  
- Sí, y no desde hace poco, precisamente. Lo sabe desde antes que  
vosotros- Remus se sentó sobre la cama- Y sospecho que si lo sabe ella  
Lily, Kate y Artemis también lo sabrán.  
  
- ¡Pero eso es imposible!- gritó Sirius  
  
Remus negó con la cabeza  
  
- Llevo sospechando que lo sabe desde principio de curso. Ayer me lo  
confirmó  
  
- Si lo sabe hace tanto, creo que no deberíamos preocuparnos por que vaya  
a decir nada- dijo James- Lo importante es saber cómo se enteró y quién  
más lo sabe.  
  
- Ya lo había pensado- dijo el licántropo- se lo preguntaré.  
  
...  
  
Durante la semana siguiente Kate aprendió a perfeccionar todas las  
técnicas de evasión de Lily para evitar a Sirius, pero a diferencia de la  
pelirroja no lo hacía porque le repeliera, sino porque sabía que cuatro  
palabras bien dichas por el moreno podían hacerle ver las cosas de otra  
manera. Y no quería. La había humillado.  
  
Elise y Lily se dedicaban a mirar mal a Sirius y a evitar hablar con él  
también. Esa circunstancia resultaba poco provechosa para sus intenciones  
de averiguar todo lo que querían de Elise.  
  
La víspera del castigo, el jueves, mientras todos salían de la clase de  
encantamientos, Sirius lo volvió a intentar una vez más con Kate.  
  
- Kate, he notado que me evitas...  
  
- Nooooo... ¿Te lo han contado o lo has deducido tu solito?- dijo Kate  
acelerando el paso para deshacerse del moreno.  
- Kate...  
  
- Que no  
  
- Por favor...  
  
- Que me dejes, no te pienso escuchar- y en un gesto infantil se tapó los  
oídos  
  
-No seas cría...- se quejó Sirius  
  
- No te escucho...  
  
- Déjala en paz- Elise les había alcanzado- déjalo ya Sirius, no lo  
intentes arreglar para volverla a cagar. Vámonos cenar.  
  
Sirius se quedó plantado en la mitad del pasillo, asimilando uno de sus  
primeros rechazos. "Pues me da igual" dijo recobrando su pose altanera  
"Hay más tías que sandías" No se iba a amargar por una chica que ni  
quería escucharle... iba a recuperar su vida normal.  
  
- Rachel ¿Te va bien que cumpla mi palabra este sábado?  
  
...  
  
- Lily, ¿Qué demonios llevas en esa mochila?  
  
- Es mi kit de supervivencia, por si acaso Dumbledore nos manda hacer  
algo peligroso.  
  
Los cuatro amigos bajaban hacia el vestíbulo el viernes por la tarde,  
para cumplir con su castigo.  
  
- ¿Y cómo nos van a ayudar dos paquetes de caramelos, uno de bobmbones y  
no sé cuantas cosas más que llevas ahí si nos manda hacer algo peligroso?-  
preguntó Kate  
  
- Tengo que cubrir mis necesidades alimentarias ¿vale?- dijo con un tono  
de voz amenazante- Además llevo tiritas por si acaso.  
  
Siguieron hablando hasta llegar al vestíbulo, donde Tracy y los  
Merodeadores estaban ya, sentados en las escaleras. Ellos se sentaron  
justo en el lado opuesto sin cruzar ni una palabra con ellos.  
  
- Buenas tardes- Dumbledore salió del Gran Salón acompañado por  
McGonagall, que seguramente participaría del castigo por ser la jefa de  
su residencia- Pero veo que aún no se han puesto en grupos, por favor,  
distribúyanse.  
  
A regañadientes, Elise y Kate se separaron de sus amigos y James y Tracy  
hicieron igual. Dedicándole los ocho miradas rencorosas al sonriente  
director.  
  
Cuando estuvieron todos colocados, el director empezó a hablar.  
  
- Hoy cumpliremos la primera parte del castigo.  
  
- ¿¿Primera parte???- se quejaron extrañados los alumnos.  
  
Dumbledore hizo un gesto para que se callaran.  
  
-Déjenme explicárselo. La finalidad de haberlos dividido en dos es la  
siguiente. Esto será una competición. Les asignaremos una prueba, el  
grupo que la cumpla antes se verá libre de cumplir a segunda parte del  
castigo.  
  
Lily levantó a mano.  
  
- Y... ¿No sería mejor que cada cuál fuera con sus amigos? Quiero decir,  
que seríamos grupos mejor sincronizados...  
  
- Señorita Evans- Dumbledore le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas de abuelete  
condescendiente- Los grupos tenían que ser equilibrados: dos chicos y dos  
chicas. Y así aprenderan a fomentar lazos de amistad...  
  
- Y a no intentar sacarse los ojos los unos a los otros- apuntó  
McGonagall- Además, les explicaremos en qué consistirá la segunda prueba  
para que realicen la primera con ganas.  
  
Todos escucharon atentos, esperando oír que el grupo que perdiera tendría  
que fregar los baños de toda la escuela, o algo similar.  
  
- El grupo perdedor- dijo al fin el director- Tendrá que organizar algun  
tipo de espectáculo el día de San Valentín para toda la escuela.  
  
El silencio que se hizo hubiera permitido escuchar un gusano arrastrarse  
en esos momentos.  
  
- Deduzco por sus caras que se esforzarán al máximo por ganar esta  
prueba, a pesar de competir contra sus amigos.- comentó la profesora  
McGonagall.  
  
- Bueno, y ahora, su prueba- sonrió Dumbledore entregándole un sobre a  
Lily y otro a Elise.- Esos sobres contienen un mapa, de la escuela y sus  
territorios. Cada mapa lleva a puntos diferentes de la escuela, donde  
encontraran un objeto. Cuando los encuentren tienen que venir hacia aquí  
de nuevo lo antes posible.  
  
- Evidentemente, el grupo que llegue antes gana y queda libre- acabó de  
explicar la profesora McGonagall- Y tendrán que darme sus varitas, no se  
preocupen, no tienen porque correr ningún riesgo- las caras de los ocho  
no revelavan precisamente mucha confianza.  
  
- Pueden abrir el sobre. La prueba empieza... ¡ya!  
  
...  
  
- Bueno, según esto, tenemos que ir hacia las mazmorras que llevan al  
lago subterráneo- suspiró Elise después de echar un vistazo al mapa.  
  
- ¿Estás segura?- preguntó Sirius desconfiado  
  
- ¿Quieres mirarlo tú?- preguntó molesta.  
  
- No, no- dijo Remus- Elise ya lo haces tú bien. Evitemos as peleas  
¿vale? Tenemos que ganar.  
Sirius no dijo nada pero siguió con su gesto desdeñoso.  
  
- Vamos a las mazmorras- dijo Kate tomando la delantera y abriendo la  
puerta.  
  
...  
  
- Según esto, tenemos que entrar en el bosque prohibido- anunció James.  
  
- ¡Yo no pienso entrar ahí! Está lleno de bichos y voy a acabar hecha un  
asco.- protestó Tracy.  
  
- Tú si vas a entrar ahí porque yo me niego a hacer el idiota delante de  
toda la escuela- le contestó autoritaria Lily- Además, la zona del bosque  
que señala el mapa no es peligrosa.  
  
- Sí- corroboró James- Y... ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?- preguntó con un gesto  
suspicaz.  
  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes tú?  
  
Porque somos todos muy listos- atajó Artemis- Y ahora dejad vuestras chorradas y vamos al bosque.  
  
Lily asintió contrariada y James le hizo un gesto de burla a Artemis.  
Tracy en ese momento estaba cabreada con todo el mundo, así que decidió  
simplemente adoptar una postura indignadísima.  
  
...  
  
- Vale, el mapa señala este punto pero aquí no hay nada- murmuró Elise  
  
- ¿seguro que has mirado bien?- preguntó Sirius.  
  
- ¿Me quieres dejar en paz? ¡Y no te hablo!  
  
- Qué guay- murmuró Sirius- ya sois dos dentro del equipo ¿No te apuntas  
tú también a "hagamos el vacío a Sirius" Remus?  
  
Kate dio una patada a una piedra del suelo.  
  
- Te lo has buscado tú solito- le dijo  
  
- Si al menos me dejaras hablar contigo...  
  
- ¡Oh sí! Cuidado no te vaya a ver nadie, podrían pensar mal, imagínate  
que creen que soy tu amiga...- ironizó Kate  
  
- Eso fue sólo porque...  
  
- ¡Porque eres un cerdo!- chilló Elise  
  
- ¡Tú no te metas!- gritó Sirius.  
  
Un ruido muy fuerte les hizo callar a todos. Remus había tirado un  
pedrusco al suelo.  
  
- Muy bien- dijo masticando las palabras- ahora que gozo de toda vuestra  
atención... ¿podemos buscar de una jodida vez lo que le tenemos que  
llevar a Dumbledore?- acabó con un tono de voz muy irritado  
  
Todos se cayaron y bajaron las miradas arrepentidos.  
  
- Bien, ahora buscad.- suspiró Remus  
  
Todos se pusieron a escrutar el suelo rocoso y las paredes de la caverna  
oscura donde habían llegado. Era una pequeña cámara a la que habían  
llegado después de atravesar unos cuantos pasillos siguiendo el mapa,  
cerca del embarcadero subterraneo.  
  
- ¡Eh! Creo que he encontrado algo- anunció Sirius al cabo de unos  
segundos.  
  
- ¿El qué? ¿Tu cerebro?- preguntó Elise desde la otra punta de la  
caverna.  
  
- Ja, ja.  
  
- No, creo que esta vez va en serio- Kate se había acercado a Sirius- Es  
esto plateado ¿no?- dijo la rubia acercando su mano a una especie de  
argolla que había en el suelo.  
  
- Sí- contestó el moreno acercando su mano también.  
  
De pronto, se oyó un sonido metálico. Una barra plateada salió del suelo  
perforándolo y atrapó las manos de Sirius y Kate en dos argollas que  
había en la punta.  
  
- ¿Qué es esto?- gritó Kate asustada mientras sacudía la mano, gesto  
repetido por Sirius.  
  
Elise y Remus se acercaron asustados a los dos encadenados. Remus intentó  
romper las cadenas de las argollas, pero era imposible.  
  
- Para- dijo Elise examinando la barra- Es un cierre mágico.  
  
- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?- le espetó Sirius desde arriba.  
  
- Porque en la barra pone: "Esto es un cierre mágico. Si queréis abrirlo,  
encontrad la armonía y luego el presente"  
  
- ¿Y qué significa eso?- preguntó Kate.  
  
- Que Sirius y tú os tenéis que hacer amigos- respondió Remus- Si  
queremos encontrar el "presente", que será el objeto que Dubmbledore  
querrá que le llevemos.  
  
- ¿Amigos? Pues vamos jodidos- dijo Elise cabreada.  
  
...  
  
Hacía una hora que James, Lily, Artemis y Tracy habían entrado en el  
bosque. Artemis y James iban delante abriendo paso, Lily vigilaba entre  
la maleza y Tracy se había empeciñado en llevar el mapa. Les había dicho  
que avanzaran en dirección norte hacia un cuarto de hora y entonces se  
estaba mirando las uñas.  
  
- Tracy, encanto, ¿estás segura de que tenemos que seguir en esta  
dirección? – preguntó James delante- Creo que el mapa no llevaba tan  
adentro en el bosque.  
  
- Que sí... – contestó la rubia mientras miraba disgustada sus manos  
  
- Haz el favor de mirar el mapa- le dijo Lily arrancándoselo de las manos  
  
- ¡Devuélveme el mapa! ¿no tienes suficiente con quitarme el novio?-  
intentaba recuperar el mapa pero la pelirroja la apartaba con una mano.  
  
- Vale... vamos en la dirección correcta ¡si queremos acabar en el centro  
del bosque! ¡Teníamos que haber girado mucho antes Tracy!  
  
- ¿Por qué no llevabas tú el mapa entonces?  
  
- ¡Porque lo has querido llevar tú, inútil!  
  
- ¡No me llames inútil, adefesio!  
  
- ¡¡Te mato!!  
  
Artemis, viendo las intenciones de la pelirroja, se puso en medio de las  
dos y James le cogió el mapa a Lily.  
  
- O sea, nos hemos perdido  
  
- Gracias a tú novia- murmuró Lily  
  
- A su ex-novia- contestó Tracy- te recuerdo que por algún extraño motivo  
me ha dejado por ti  
  
- Tracy, Lily no tiene la culpa de que hayas cortado con James y Lily, sé  
más comprensiva, ella no está acostumbrada a caminar por el bosque-  
anunció Artemis en tono conciliador.  
  
Las dos chicas se callaron.  
  
- Lo mejor que podríamos hacer es volver hacia atrás-aventuró James- El  
bosque ya es peligroso ahora, pero dentro de nada será de noche y no  
tenemos ni una triste luz, ni una varita, ni nada.  
  
- Volvamos atrás entonces- dijo Artemis- Y ahora lleva tú el mapa Lily.  
  
- Y no os peleéis. Bastante tenemos ya con esto- dijo James  
  
Las dos chicas se miraron con reservas pero no pronunciaron palabra.  
Empezaron a desandar el camino cada vez con menos luz. Cada vez se hacía  
más difícil ver por donde avanzaban.  
  
- ¡Auch!- Tracy se acababa de caer al suelo y se sujetaba el tobillo  
reprimiendo las lágrimas  
  
- ¡Yo no he hecho nada!- chilló automáticamente Lily  
  
James y Artemis se acercaron a la chica, que había tropezado con una  
raíz. Artemis le apartó las manos del tobillo y se lo giró, la chica le  
soltó un manotazo.  
  
- ¡Que duele!  
  
- Creo que te has hecho un esguince- dijo Artemis obviando el golpe- No  
vas a poder caminar.  
  
- Genial, genial, genial- empezó a salmodiar Lily- sencillamente genial.  
¿Y ahora que hacemos? ¿Vamos preparando los trajes de payaso?  
  
- No- dijo Tracy desde el suelo avergonzada- seguid sin mí. Yo estaré  
bien...  
  
- ¿Pero qué dices Tracy? Si te dejamos aquí sola encontraremos tus huesos  
cuando volvamos  
  
- O no te encontraremos- concluyó Lily  
  
- Pero perderemos la prueba...- Tracy empezaba sentirse muy culpable por  
todo lo que había pasado  
  
- Tú eres más importante que esa prueba, Tracy- dijo Artemis- No te vamos  
a dejar aquí...  
  
A Lily se le ocurrió una idea de pronto, un poco arriesgada pero podría  
funcionar...  
  
- Está bien, haremos esto. Quedaos aquí los tres. Yo voy a buscar lo que  
señala el mapa.  
  
- ¿¿Qué??- chilló James- ¿Cómo vas a ir tú sola? Ni hablar. Yo voy  
contigo  
  
- Tú te quedas. Iré más rápido yo sola.  
  
- No llegarás a ningún sitio. No te pienso dejar desprotegida en el medio  
del bosque.  
  
- ¡Estoy más desprotegida contigo!  
  
- Lily- empezó Artemis con voz calmada- Será mejor que vayáis los dos...  
  
Lily le miró con inconformismo  
  
- Artemis sabes que "yo" puedo moverme muy bien "sola" por el bosque-  
Lily había pensado en transformarse en águila para buscar el punto que  
señalaba el mapa.  
  
- Y tú sabes que no es recomendable que "tú sola" te dejes ver a plena  
luz del día y por aquí, cerca de la escuela...  
  
- Vale ¿Me he perdido algo?- preguntó Tracy desde el suelo.  
  
James se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.  
  
Lily bufó.  
  
- Está bien. Vamos. Cuidadme la mochila.  
  
...  
  
Lily y James se dispusieron a llegar a dónde el mapa señalaba desde donde  
estaban. Por suerte, ambos conocían bastante bien el bosque.  
  
- Si vamos por ahí tendremos que cruzar una colmena de doxys- dijo Lily  
al cabo de diez minutos.  
  
- Sí... pero si vamos más al sur podemos encontrarnos con las  
acromántulas.- contestó James  
  
- Las acromántulas sólo salen a cazar por la noche.  
  
- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? Se supone que el bosque está prohibido ¿no?  
  
- Lo mismo digo yo- contestó Lily aguantando su mirada desafiante- Así  
que no preguntes y camina  
  
- ¿Hacia dónde, mi general?- contestó James con sorna  
  
- Hacia el sur.  
  
- Pero ahí están...  
  
- Vete tú por otro lado si quieres- le contestó Lily tozuda tomando el  
camino del sur.  
  
James giró los ojos y la siguió.  
  
La parte del bosque donde se habían internado era muy oscura ya de por  
sí, y además el sol se estaba poniendo ya. Los dos caminaban muy juntos  
sin intercambiar ninguna palabra. Extrañamente no se oía ningún ruido.  
  
- Estamos cerca ya- susurró Lily vislumbrando el mapa.  
  
- Me alegro- murmuró James vigilando los rincones del oscuro bosque.  
  
- Eres un gallina- sonrió Lily- cualquiera diría que te pasas todas las  
lunas llenas dentro del bosque...- ese comentario para sí misma se le  
escapó en voz alta  
  
- ¿¿Cómo??- preguntó James- ¡Lo sabes!  
  
Lily se dio cuenta de su error y el corazón se le revolucionó.  
  
- No, no... yo no sé nada...  
  
- ¡No claro!- contestó James arrrinconándola- Tampoco sabes nada de mi  
ángel ¿no? ¡Pero sabías lo de la pluma y que la besé!  
  
- No chilles...- le suplicó Lily asustada  
  
- ¿Qué no chille- chilló- ¿Por qué?  
  
- ¡Porque estás atrayendo a todas las bestias del bosque!- gritó a su vez  
la pelirroja apartándolo bruscamante hacia el suelo.  
  
Le había salvado del mortífero agijón de una especie de avispa gigante de  
dos metros, que Lily había visto descender por el tronco de un árbol  
cercano.  
  
- ¡Corre!- le gritó la pelirroja al chico- ¡Corre al sur y no pares! ¿El  
sitio que ha elegido Dumbledore tine que ser seguro!  
  
- ¡Nos seguirá!- chilló James escondiéndo a la pelirroja consigo detrás  
de un árbol para esquivar a la avispa.  
  
- Yo la distraigo- susurró Lily para que el bicho no les oyera.  
  
- ¿Cómo le vas a distraer? ¡Te matará!- susurró James  
  
- Tú corre y no mires atrás ¿vale? Yo estaré bien-dijo Lily  
  
James afirmó con la cabeza y Lily suspiró. Pero en vez de obedecer el  
mandato de la pelirroja, James salió de detrás del tronco para encarar a  
la avispa gigante. Lily ahogó un grito.  
  
- ¡Corre Lily y protégete!- chilló James antes de transfigurarse en  
ciervo y amenazar a la avispa con sus cuernos.  
  
Lily se quedó petrificada detrás del árbol. James... se estaba  
sacrificando para salvarla. No podía permitirlo... al menos le tenía que  
pedir perdón ¡Él estaba arriesgando su vida por ella! Sin dudarlo, se  
transfiguró ella también en pantera, la transformación era casi  
completa... lo que fallaba es que el pelaje aún era rojizo en vez de  
negro. Dio un ágil salto y se puso al lado de James-ciervo, que se puso a  
la defensiva por si tenía un nuevo oponente. Pero la pantera le guiñó uno  
de sus ojos verdes y atacó al abejorro con un zarpazo.  
  
James reaccionó y embistió al bicho con los cuernos. Éste, al verse  
atacado por dos bandas, prefirió volver a la segura copa de su árbol.  
  
Lily, aún en su forma de pantera, echó a correr hacia el sur instando a  
James a que la siguiera. Así era más fácil ir por el bosque... además  
ya... de perdidos al río. Si ya sabía que era animaga al menos que les  
resultara útil. Llegaron rápidamente a una zona más clara del bosque, la  
que parecía señalar el mapa.Lily volvió a su forma humana y lo mismo hizo  
James.  
  
- ¡Entonces sí que eres animaga!- exclamó James más complacido que  
sorprendido.  
Lily asintió, al menos le debía una explicación, había arriesgado su vida  
por ella.  
  
- Pero preferiría que me guardaras el secreto. Soy "ilegal", cómo  
vosotros...  
  
- ¿Y cómo sabes lo nuestro?  
  
- Cuando yo ya dominaba mi transfiguración, vosotros empezasteis a  
practicar la vuestra. Os vi con el libro de "transfiguaratione humana",  
que supongo sacasteis sin permiso de la biblioteca y sumé dos y dos.  
Queríais ayudar a Remus.  
  
- ¿Entonces lo de Remus también lo sabes?- preguntó James recordando las  
palabras de Remus del día anterior "Si lo sabe Elise, es probable que  
Lily, Artemis y Kate también lo sepan"  
  
- Sí... Pero ahora vamos a buscar lo que tengamos que buscar.  
James asintió, pero su curiosidad insaciable no le dejaba de hacer  
preguntas.  
  
- Yo ya sospechaba que eras animaga... Pero creía que eras un águila.  
Lily, que estaba agachada en el suelo buscando entre la hojaraca, se puso  
seria de repente.  
  
- ¿Y porqué lo sospechabas?  
  
- ¡Entonces tú también eres el águlia! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Por eso estabas en la  
enfermería y por eso tenías esas marcas en la espalda!  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes lo de las marcas de mi espalda?- preguntó Lily.  
  
James se dio cuenta de que se había emocionado demasiado... Estaba a  
punto de desvelar su propio secreto. Tenía que encontrar una solución  
rápido.  
  
- En la enfermería le pregunté a Pomfrey qué tenías- contestó escrutando  
el suelo para evitar la mirada de la pelirroja- Me dijo que una herida en  
la espalda...  
Lily lo miró con incredulidad pero asintió.  
  
- Sí, también me convierto en águila... de todos modos pensaba decírselo  
a Remus pronto.  
  
Entre los dos se hizo el silencio mientras aún buscaban por el suelo.  
  
- James...  
  
- ¿Sí?  
  
- Gracias... por arriesgarte por mí...  
  
- No tiene ningún mérito. Tú lo habías hecho antes.  
  
A Lily el corazón le dio un vuelco... era cierto. ¡Ella había intentado  
protegerle antes! ¿Por qué había hecho eso?  
  
- ¡Eh Lily! Creo que he encontrado algo-James miraba hacia arriba.  
  
Lily también lo vio, una semiesfera colgaba de una rama con una cadena.  
  
- ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a llegar hasta ahí arriba?- la semiesfera  
colgaba a unos dos metros por encima de ellos y parecía pesada, en su  
forma de águila no podría deshacer el cierre de la cadena- ¡WAAAAAA!  
  
- Sujétate- James la había tomado por las caderas y la había levantado  
por encima de su cabeza- ¿Llegas?  
  
- S-s-sí- dijo Lily sonrojada por la postura desabrochando el cierre- Ya  
la tengo.  
  
- Muy bien. Te bajo  
  
James la dejó en el suelo suavemente. Ambos quedaron muy cerca, mirándose  
a los ojos. Un extraño escalofrío les recorrió a los dos, como en la  
noche de Halloween...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
)()  
  
Bueno, aquí el capítulo nuevo. No sé si os gustará o os parecerá muy  
cutre lo de las pruebas... ya me diréis a ver que tal. A lo mejor me he  
pasado de largo esta vez... Espero que os siga interesando y que me  
dejéis vuestra opinión, que la valoro mucho. Aunque no sepáis que poner,  
con que me digáis que os parece...  
  
Pero esta vez os voy a proponer temas para que déis vuestra opinión, a  
ver que os parece.  
  
- Tracy, es mala o se está reformando? Consegurá Artemis desenterrar su  
verdadera personalidad?  
  
- Sirius y Kate, superará Sirius su miedo a manchar su reputación? Qué  
hará Kate cuando se entere de la cita de Sirius?  
  
- Qué pasará con James y Lily ahora que están... como están?  
  
- Elise cometerá un homicidio contra sus primo?  
  
Bueno, esperando vuestra opinión me despido. Dejadme comentarios,  
pliiiiiiiiiiiissssss!!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Raipotter: Hola! Gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste también este  
capítulo.  
  
Andrea: no eres pesada,muchas gracias por escribirme,que me haca mucha  
ilusión. Jajajajaja,ya veo que no te gusta nada Tracy, aunque lo de pedir  
perdón no va con ella, no te preocupes... Pero no prometo nada!! Un beso  
  
MAIRIM: Me alegro de que te hayas nimado a leer L/J después de leer mi  
fic, hay muy buenos fics de esta pareja. Lo de que Lily y James están  
juntos quizás tardará un poco mas... pero claro, tienen que acabar  
juntos, es obvio .  
  
Mar: Jajajajaja. Creo ue a mi también e tendrían que recoger on pala si  
James me encerrara en un compartimento ¬. Ya has visto que Sirius al  
final la ha pifiado con Kate... a ver como se liberan de las esposas! Y  
Tracy y Artemis.. te dejaré que pienses!!!Qué mala soy.  
  
Elanor Black: Lily no es bicho ujer... sólo un poco reservada.. bueno  
ale, es un bicho. Pero es que la mujer ya le ha dado dos besos a James y  
no quiere que la cosa se repita... jejejeje. Bueno,espero que te guste el  
capítulo.  
  
KariRadcliffe: una continuación? Bueno, es un proyecto, pero primero  
tengo que acabar éste.. Esta vez sólo tardé una semana!!!Espero que no se  
te haya hecho tan largo. Un beso  
  
Ichan: Espero que este capítulo no te deje ganas de enviarme algún  
virus,porque ya veo que el final te va a dejar de los quicios...  
jejejeje. Lo de la capa de invisibilidad, no la usa porque sería  
sospechoso que la sacara todas las tardes de la habitación, creía que lo  
había dicho . Vale,vale, capto el mensaje, haré el propósito de esribir  
más a menudo... Pero no prometo nada  
  
Syringen: Hola Andrea! Me allegro de que te gustara, ya sé que no pasó  
ucho... pero es que si lo juntaba con este se hacía demasiado largo..  
Bueno,espero que te guste... Yo ahora cabaré e leer el chap 23 de tu fic  
(lo hiciste argo sta vez, qué bien) que lo tengo a medias. Un beso  
  
Lamister: Gracias guapísima! Espero que te guste también este chap.  
  
Sara Fénix Black: Espero que estudies mucho y que este chap no te  
distraiga!! Bueno, ya viste la cita entre Sirius y Kate, bastante bonita  
pero... nuestro moreno la fastidió. A ver que pasa, porque para abrir las  
argollas se tienen que llevar bien...  
  
Antíope Black: A mí también me gustaron las peleas! La cita ha sido un  
poco desastrosa, pero ya veremos que pasa... jejejej. Un beso  
  
Laura granger: Hola galleguiña!! Me alegro de que te gusten mis  
historias, claro, y sobretodo de que te rías... hacer reír es cada vez  
más difícil... bueno, espero que te guste.  
  
Lunita-L: Así que defiendes a James eh? Muy mal. No, es broma, yo también  
reo que Lily se merecía una buena bronca y no ser ella siempre la que va  
dando sermones... Lo de Tracy... ¡Sois muchas las que le tenéis rabia la  
pobre mujer!... bueno vale, es un poco tonta... pero lo que pasa es que  
todas os queréis quedar con Artemis. La cita... ya viste que precisamente  
un éxito no fue... Un beso!  
  
Sara Riddle: Espero no haber tardado demasiado . A ver si este chap te  
gusta!  
  
Evelyn: Gracias por escribirme, de verdad que me hace mucha ilu!! No te  
preocupes por darme prisa, que así no me duermo n los laureles... te dejó  
intrigada l chap?? Bueno, un beso  
  
Emily Evans: Gracias! Tranquila que mis reviwers nunca me aburren!! He  
puesto algo más de L/J en este chap, espero que te haya gustado!! Un beso  
  
Angel Miaka 1: Me alegro e que te gustaran las peleas! Si, es verdad,  
pobre james, es que Lily o aprecia o que tiene.. con lo guapísimo que es  
y lo loquito que está... ¬. Bueno, espero que te guste l capítulo!!!  
  
Captain Canija: Claro que leí Artemis Fowl , de ahí saqué el  
nombre,aunque no el personaje,como tú dices son totalmente opuestos!! Me  
alegro e que te gustara a historia y los personajes nuevos!  
  
LetticeEvansPotter: Gracias por el elogio, me allegro de que te haya  
gustado!! Espero que la intriga te haya dejado ivir lo suficiente como  
para leer este capítulo y dejarme tu opinión!!  
  
Lily McGonagall: Ohhh,por fin encuentro alguien a quién Tracy no le cae  
mal... pobrecita la chica... Sí, Lily le está haciendo sufrir, pero ahora  
parece que las cosas empiezan a cambiar... Sirius se puso as pilas,pero  
al final no atinó U.U. Bueno,espero que te guste y gracias!!  
  
Sesskago: Primero, gracias por tus felicitaciones al fic, bueno, en el  
bosque casi mueren, pero amor todavía no se han declarado...  
Y segundo, no tengo ingún problema en que cuelgues el fic en tu página  
siempre que especifiques mi autoría... Si no yo misma colgaré is fics n  
tu página para o darte trabajo . Un beso.  
  
Verónica: Bueno, el capítulo no ha tardado demasiado,no?? Espero que lo  
disfrutes guapa.  
  
Nagini86: U.U, de momento de Artemis lo único que he sacado han sido unas  
cuantas amenazas e muerte como lo junte con Tracy y una profunda  
frustación por no poder encontrar un hombre así... James sufre, sí, pero  
un poquito se lo merece... además parece que todo va mejor no? Moltes  
gràcies guapa, i d'Artemis ja en parlarem perquè si li'l prenc a Elise  
potser em mata! 


	13. Volviste

13. Volviste  
  
Estaban a pocos centímetros, el uno del otro, mirándose a los ojos y con  
esa sensación familiar recorriendo todos los nervios de su cuerpo. A  
James le vino inmediatamente a la cabeza una canción.... la misma canción  
de la fiesta de Halloween y volvía a sentir ese deseo irresistible e  
imparable de besar a la chica que tenía enfrente, con el pelo revuelto y  
lleno de ramitas... Llevó una de sus manos hasta el pelo de la chica y se  
lo acomodó detrás de la oreja, para luego deslizar su mano por la pálida  
y suave mejilla que empezaba a sonrojarse.  
  
Lily cerró los ojos, sintiendo la misma impotencia que el día que estaban  
decorando el Gran Salón para Navidad. Quería apartarse, quería soltarle  
algo borde, o al menos morderle esa mano que estaba quemando su mejilla  
con el fuego del deseo... Pero no podía, no podía moverse y no podía  
gritar... No quería volverlo a besar.  
  
La mano de James bajó hasta su barbilla y la levantó, dirigiendo sus  
labios hacia su boca deseada, los únicos testigos iban a ser la noche y  
aquél claro del bosque...  
  
...  
  
- Kate- intentó Sirius por décimo-sexta vez, sentado en el suelo rocoso y  
con su mano encadenada a la barra plateada- perdóname, por favor  
  
- No- contestó la rubia, también sentada en el suelo y con la cabeza  
apoyada en su mano- y menos con esos argumentos basura que me das para  
que lo haga.  
  
Remus y Elise exhalaron un profundo suspiro.  
  
- Venga Kate- empezó Remus con voz comprensiva- habla con él al menos. Si  
no, no saldremos de aquí hasta que no nos venga a sacar Dumbledore, y  
tendremos que hacer el ridículo delante de toda la escuela.  
  
- Prefiero hacer un "streptease" para todo el alumnado que hablar  
"amigablemente" con este cabeza-cuadrada de mi izquierda. Creo que ya le  
he dado bastantes oportunidades y parece que encuentra la perfecta manera  
de joderme la vida cada mes. Así que, lo siento, pero id preparando  
vuestras galas, nenes- y cruzó sus brazos en un gesto de determinación  
que hizo suspirar a los otros tres chicos.  
  
Elise se levantó del suelo.  
  
- ¡Oh vamos Catherine!- se quejó la morena, sólo usaban su nombre entero  
en situaciones serias, así que Kate prestó atención a su amiga- Ya sé que  
es un chulo, un pretencioso, un orgulloso, le falta medio cerebro, se  
cree el centro del mundo... em.... ¿A dónde quería llegar?- preguntó la  
chica de repente rascándose la cabeza e intentando recordar la línea que  
seguían sus pensamientos.  
  
- Creo que estabas intentando que hablara con tu primo- murmuró Kate.  
  
- Sí- contestó Sirius irónico y dedicándole una mirada irónica- ¡gracias  
por tu ayuda!  
  
Elise se encogió de hombros.  
  
- Mejor os dejamos solos- dijo Remus tomando a Elise por los hombros y  
arrastrándola hacia la salida de la caverna- hablaréis con más  
tranquilidad.  
  
- No hablaremos- replicó con cabezonería Kate.  
  
Remus hizo como que no escuchaba y alejó la mala influencia que suponía  
Elise para la resolución del asunto.  
  
Los dos encadenados se quedaron en silencio. Sirius comenzó a recoger  
piedras del suelo y a tirarlas contra un pedrusco que había a unos  
metros; Kate simplemente se quedó con la cabeza apoyada en la mano,  
mirándose el pelo y repitiéndose interiormente que no podía ceder.  
  
Sirius seguía practicando su puntería.  
  
- He quedado con Rachel mañana- dijo de repente, sin saber muy bien  
porqué había soltado eso, se suponía que quería salir de allí ¿no? Pues  
seguramente su afortunado comentario no iba a facilitar ese propósito.  
  
Kate lo miró, con poco interés y luego siguió mirándose los mechones  
desordenados de su pelo.  
  
- Veo que lo de ocultar las citas sólo lo haces conmigo- contestó en un  
tono monótono- Que te vaya bien- acabó segundos después, con ironía.  
  
- Es guapa- dijo Sirius mirándola de reojo y esperando ver su reacción,  
Kate seguía mirándose el pelo.  
  
- Supongo, a mí sólo me gustan los tíos y... algún animal- dijo poniendo  
especial énfasis en la palabra animal- así que no opino.  
  
- Pero no me gusta- Sirius volvió a su especie de monólogo suicida que,  
desde luego, no estaba mejorando las cosas.  
  
Kate lo miró con arrogancia y por fin se colocó el pelo detrás de las  
orejas.  
  
- Bueno, pasáis un rato bien, te la tiras y punto- luego, con un gesto  
de sorpresa falsísimo se llevó la mano a la boca- ¡Ah no...! Se me  
olvidaba... eres virgen...  
  
Sirius se giró hacia ella con la mirada amenazante.  
  
- ¿Podrías decirlo más alto? Creo que mi prima no se ha enterado  
¡Imagínate que feliz sería si pudiera contárselo a todo el colegio! Sería  
una venganza estupenda- acabó con desprecio.  
  
Kate frunció el ceño dolida y apartó su mirada de él.  
  
- No sé a que clase de personas estás acostumbrado Sirius- murmuró con  
amargura- Pero ni se me había pasado por la cabeza contarle tu secreto a  
nadie. ¿Sabes? Aprecio la lealtad y ni aunque me hicieras diez mil más  
daño de lo que me has hecho no le contaría a nadie tu secreto- se giró de  
repente, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción- Seré una tía rara,  
horrible y tonta, pero nunca traicionaría a nadie.  
  
La rubia volvió a mirar al frente, dando el asunto por terminado e  
ignorando la mirada arrepentida de Sirius. ¿Cuántas veces se lo había  
hecho pasar mal? Se preguntaba. Y nunca, nunca había dicho nada, ni se  
había quejado, ni había montado una escenita delante de toda la  
escuela... cualquier chica hubiera corrido a explicarle a medio colegio  
que le había dado un beso (aunque sólo fuera en la frente) mientras aún  
tenía novia, y hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos que la besó en el  
tren y que tuvieron una cita. Y seguramente hubiera usado uno de sus  
mayores secretos para devolverle la pelota. Pero ella no era cualquier  
otra chica. Era Kate. Era la chica de la que estaba colgado y no quería  
admitirlo... y entonces una verdad le fustigó por dentro. No se la  
merecía.  
  
De repente, Kate sintió como Sirius tomaba su mano izquierda entre las  
suyas y la miraba a los ojos. Acerco su mano a la boca y besó su palma.  
Kate se puso rígida inmediatamente, a la defensiva, e intentó recuperar  
su mano, pero Sirius no la dejaba ir.  
  
- Sirius, tus estrategias de ligoteo no van a funcionar ahora...- dijo  
con una voz tímida, que se anclaba en su garganta, el mero contacto con  
el moreno la hacía temblar de la cabeza a los pies incontroladamente...  
  
-Voy a cambiar Kate...- le susurró sin hacer caso a lo que había dicho-  
voy a hacer como James. Voy a dejar de comportarme como un completo  
gilipollas y te prometo que si te vuelvo a hacer llorar yo mismo me  
tiraré al lago con una estatua atada a los pies... – después cogió aire y  
la miró decidido-Ya sé lo que quiero.  
  
Kate le miró con los ojos llenos de un temor a lo desconocido. No sabía  
si creerse lo que estaba diciéndole o darle una bofetada y partirle los  
dientes por intentarle tomar el pelo. Su mano seguía entrelazada con las  
suyas.  
  
- ¿Y qué quieres?- contestó Kate tragando saliva.  
  
...  
  
Elise y Remus se habían sentados el uno al lado del otro, contra la pared  
rocosa y bastante alejados de Sirius y Kate.  
  
- Espero que esos dos lo arreglen- murmuró Remus observando por el  
rabillo del ojo a su amigo.  
  
- Oh, no te preocupes- suspiró Elise- si perdemos seguramente  
encontraremos algo que no sea tan horrible de hacer.  
  
Remus la miró con dulzura.  
  
- Eso está bien. Pero no lo decía por eso. A Sirius le gusta mucho tu  
prima, es como su "primer amor".  
  
Elise se echo a reír y desvió su mirada de los ojos dorados de Remus.  
  
- Pues entonces necesita leerse un manual de "Como demostrar que me  
gustas" porque la verdad, no es que se le de muy bien. Además creo que  
Kate debe ser su "quincuagésimo amor".  
  
Remus negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa melancólica.  
  
- Pero Kate es en la primera chica que busca algo más que una tarde de  
conversación lasciva y sexo, y no lo está llevando muy bien, creo yo.  
Sobre todo porque no se esperaba que fuera a ser Kate  
  
- ¿Qué fuera quién?- preguntó Elise mirándolo aún escépticamente.  
  
- Ya sabes- suspiró sonrojándose levemente- aquella persona a la que te  
gustaría abrazar cuando eres más feliz, que quieres que se sienta  
orgullosa de ti, que con sólo apretarte la mano te diga que está ahí..  
  
Elise soltó una risa débil.  
  
- Mi primo enamorado... – volvió a reír- el mundo se ha vuelto loco. A  
este paso mañana Lily y James nos anuncian que se casan...  
  
Remus se puso tenso ante el comentario y su semblante se volvió serio.  
  
- Pensaba que...- empezó Elise para disculparse  
  
- No es nada- dijo Remus- No me gusta Lily, pero siento una especie de...  
no me gusta que se le acerque James.  
  
Elise se volvió a reír viendo la cara de desagrado de Remus y le dio un  
golpecito en la nariz.  
  
- Lily no necesita dos padres- le susurró dulcemente.  
  
Remus le devolvió la sonrisa y estuvieron cinco segundos mirándose a los  
ojos sin desafío, sólo transmitiéndose el buen humor que necesitaban en  
esos momentos.  
  
....  
  
Artemis y Tracy seguían en el claro del bosque, los dos sentados y  
apoyados contra la corteza de un gran árbol. No habían hablado desde que  
James y Lily se habían ido, y habían pasado más de quince minutos.  
Artemis estaba recostado y mirando el cielo entre las hojas de los  
tupidos árboles, sin mostrar preocupación pese a que se estaba haciendo  
oscuro. Tracy se retorcía las manos suavemente y le miraba de reojo,  
entre asustada y arrepentida por todo lo que había pasado.  
  
Se pasó una mano por el pelo, normalmente liso brillante e impecable,  
pero ahora con unos cuantos nudos. ¡Genial! Tenía un invernadero en el  
pelo. Eso sólo la hizo disgustarse más y empezó a pasar los dedos entre  
los mechones de su pelo con rabia.  
  
- Te vas a hacer daño- dijo Artemis con un tono imperturbable, mirando  
todavía el cielo.  
  
- Es... es este maldito pelo- se quejó entre dientes- me lo tenía que haber  
recogido.  
  
Volvió a pasar los dedos con fuerza.  
  
Artemis la miró con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.  
  
- Para. Así sólo vas a conseguir quedarte calva.  
  
Tracy lo miró recordando toda la rabia que le tenía al chico.  
  
- No me mandes.  
  
- Era un consejo- contestó Artemis encogiendo los hombros- por mí haz lo  
que quieras.  
  
Tracy lo volvió a vigilar por el rabillo del ojo. ¿Es que nunca le  
molestaba nada o qué? Parecía que le daba exactamente igual todo lo que  
le pudiera decir. ¡Incluso le había dicho que no la encontraba atractiva!  
Era un chico extraño.  
  
- Esto... Artemis- murmuró segundos después, mirándole a la cara.  
  
- ¿Mmm?- contestó él distraído, mirando las copas de los árboles.  
  
- Ya sé que no sirve de nada... pero mmm... que lo siento, vamos. No me  
lo he tomado en serio y si por mi culpa perdemos...- miraba el suelo y se  
retorcía un mechón de pelo  
  
- No es para tanto- dijo Artemis mirándole a los ojos con sinceridad- Es  
sólo un espectáculo. Tranquila. A lo mejor no está tan mal y todavía no  
hemos perdido- volvió su mirada otra vez hacia los árboles- Además, as  
te has dado cuenta de que los que pertenecemos a la plebe no somos tan  
malos.  
  
- ¡Yo nunca he dicho eso!- gritó Tracy dolida y abriendo los ojos  
desmesuradamente por el enfado.  
  
Artemis le puso una mano en el hombro.  
  
- Lo que más te ha dolido es que a James le guste alguien tan... vulgar  
¿no?- dijo Artemis con ironía  
  
Tracy abrió la boca para quejarse y mandarle que se metiera en sus  
asuntos, pero no lo hizo; sabía que al chico no le hubiera molestado lo  
más mínimo. Bajó la mirada con culpabilidad.  
  
- No soy tan horrible como crees. De verdad- murmur  
  
¿Por qué le importaba tanto demostrarle nada a ese chico? No era nadie a  
quién... no sé... impresionar. Pero claro, había sido el primero en  
decirle ese tipo de cosas... que te hacen plantearte hasta que punto lo  
que hacía tenía sentido.  
  
Artemis echó a reír. Y ella levantó los ojos ofendida. ¿Se estaba riendo  
DE ELLA? ¿Cómo se atrevía...?  
  
- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- dijo con un tono agrio.  
  
Artemis la mir  
  
- No sé, es casi surrealista... quiero decir, Tracy Chambers, la súper-  
estrella de Hogwarts, está hecha un cromo, y le pide perdón a un chico de  
la parte de abajo del ranking de popularidad y encima intenta convencerle  
de que ella, una de las chicas más cotizadas del colegio, no es tan  
horrible. Si tú no fueras tú y yo no fuera yo creería que estás ligando  
conmigo- dijo guiñándole un ojo después de acabar.  
  
Tracy abrió la boca de par en par, sorprendida y a la vez ofendida. ¿Pero  
cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? ¿A reírse de ella de esa manera? ¿Por qu  
siempre le escupía ese tipo de frases hirientes a la cara?  
  
- Eres un idiota- murmuró recostándose ofendida en el tronco- Y si tú no  
fueras tú y yo no fuera yo te daría un buen puñetazo, pero soy una dama.  
  
- La princesita se ha ofendido- suspiró irónicamente Artemis mirando el  
cielo de nuevo, cada vez más oscuro.  
  
Tracy lo miró con desagrado.  
  
- La princesita te sacaría los ojos con una cuchara, pero la sangre  
mancharía la túnica y tendría que tirarla- dijo imitando la voz de  
Artemis.  
  
Otra vez estalló en risas.  
  
- ¿Sabes? Eres divertida- dijo mirándola- además, podrías quitarte la  
ropa para sacarme los ojos. No te mancharías.  
  
Tracy se convirtió en ese instante en un bonito tomate rubio muy  
indignado.  
  
Artemis acercó su mano hasta el pelo de ella, que esperaba recibir la  
caricia para darle una bofetada, pero tal caricia no llegó. Artemis sólo  
sacó una ramita de su pelo.  
  
- ¿quieres que te quite las hojas del pelo?  
  
Tracy no contestó, queriendo mantener su pose de indignación, y contrajo  
sus labios en una mueca dura.  
  
- Interpretaré eso como un "sí, gracias". Además desde que has decidido  
no hablar me aburro- dijo poniéndose de rodillas y empezando a limpiar su  
pelo.  
  
Tras unos minutos, en los que Tracy no se había molestado en abandonar su  
dignísima pose, pero lanzaba miradas furtivas al chico, murmuró:  
  
- Gracias  
  
- No es nada, princesa- susurró Artemis con una sonrisa  
  
...  
  
"Vale Lily, reacciona. Te va a besar y tú no quieres eso ¿no? "¡Pues  
APARTATE inútil!" Podía oír perfectamente a su cerebro gritarle a su  
cuerpo para que reaccionara, pero no le hacía ningún caso. ¡No, otra vez  
no!  
  
James ya podía sentir su aliento sobre la piel de sus labios, unos  
centímetros sólo y...  
  
Lily dejó caer la semiesfera al suelo y se agachó apresurada a  
recuperarla, hecha un manojo de nervios y sonrojada como pocas veces lo  
había estado.  
  
- Mmm... qué patosa soy- murmuró mientras reía avergonzada. Se incorpor  
sin mirar a James- Creo que se ha hecho muy tarde...  
  
- Sí- contestó James con evidente fastidio y sin quitar los ojos de la  
cara de la chica- Parece que hemos estado a punto...  
  
- Deberíamos volver- le cortó ella rápidamente, colgándose la cadena con  
la semiesfera al cuello- Iremos más rápido y más seguros si nos  
transformamos.  
  
Sin esperar una respuesta por su parte, Lily se transformó en pantera y  
echó a correr por dónde habían venido, seguida de cerca por James.  
  
Habían estado tan cerca... Juraría que podía haber contado las pecas de sus  
mejillas. Había tenido entre sus manos su pelo desordenado... ¡Tan cerca!  
Casi había dejado que la besara. Además había sentido esa sensación  
extraña, tan placentera, la misma que tuvo la noche de Halloween. Tenía  
que conseguir a esa chica o se iba a volver loco persiguiéndola.  
  
Un pensamiento iluminó su mente. Ella había estado apunto de sacrificarse  
para que él pudiera salvarse... se había ARRIESGADO por él. Quizás no le  
odiaba tanto. Quizás... ¿Quién sabe?  
  
Lily también pensaba en lo que había estado a punto de pasar... y en que  
quizás con ese beso, hubieran caído todas sus defensas ante el chico que  
le quitaba el sueño. Habían estado a punto de besarse. Y eso era  
horrible, nefasto, ella quería olvidarse de él. No iba a ser otro trofeo.  
Las palabras de Remus volvieron a su cabeza "Prométeme que tendrás  
cuidado con James". Claro que iba a tener cuidado, por supuesto que sí.  
Eso no volvería a pasar. ¿Pero por qué no le había dado una bofetada para  
disuadirle de volverlo a hacer? O al menos, podría haberle amenazado.  
  
...  
  
Sirius la miró a los ojos y dibujó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Kate  
frunció el ceño intentando mantener su pose de incredulidad.  
  
- Lo que quiero... te lo haré saber pronto.  
  
Un ruido agudo, como de tintineo de copas, les hizo saber que ya no  
estaban encadenados, pero ninguno de los dos se molestó en mirar a la  
semiesfera dorada que ahora colgaba de donde colgaban las argollas,  
estaban demasiado ocupados mirándose a los ojos.  
  
...  
  
- ¡Corred!- les chilló Artemis a James y a Lily cuando ya habían salido  
el margen del bosque, él ayudaba Tracy caminar- ¡Ahora llegamos!  
  
Lily y James echaron a correr como si un colacuerno húngaro les estuviera  
pisando los talones. Atravesaron en seguida los parterres de la escuela y  
alcanzaron el camino de entrada. A la misma velocidad subieron las  
grandes escaleras de piedra y atravesaron la puerta de roble.  
  
...  
  
Elise y Sirius corrían con todas sus fuerzas a través de las grutas. Unos  
cuantos metros detrás les seguían Kate y Remus. Atravesaban galerías más  
espaciosas cada vez y por fin consiguieron llegar a la puerta que daba al  
vestíbulo del colegio.  
  
...  
  
Sirius y Elise vieron a James y a Lily cruzar el umbral de la puerta de  
entrada a toda velocidad hacia las escaleras, dónde un sonriente  
Dumbledore y una ceñuda profesora McGonagall parecían esperarles ya.  
Delante de ellos había un cojín de terciopelo rojo, levitando a un metro  
de altura. Los cuatro jóvenes echaron a correr hacia el cojín, con todas  
sus fuerzas y llegaron a la vez. James y Sirius se dieron el uno contra  
el otro y cayeron al suelo.  
  
Delante del cojín Elise y Lily, cada una con la semiesfera en la mano y  
las dos con cara de duda sustancial.  
  
Al final, Elise se apartó hacia un lado.  
  
- Déjalo tú, has llegado antes- contestó sonriendo.  
  
- Mmm...- murmuró Lily con profundas tentaciones, le horrorizaba la idea  
del espectáculo, pero...- No, hemos llegado a la vez- contest  
devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Entonces...?- preguntó Elise con la mirada  
  
- Sí- dijo Lily acercando su mitad de semiesfera a la de Elise- A la vez.  
  
Las dos chicas depositaron las dos mitades encima el cojín rojo. Se  
juntaron formando una bola dorada que inmediatamente Dumbledore tom  
entre sus manos.  
  
- Me alegra saber que el honor de Gryffindor no se altera con el paso de  
los años- dijo sonriendo a las dos chicas. La profesora McGonagall  
también les dedicó una mirada y una casi-sonrisa de aprobación.  
  
Sirius y James, aunque no muy contentos por el resultado del castigo,  
también aprobaron la decisión de las dos chicas y se levantaron el suelo  
frotándose las partes adoloridas de su cuerpo.  
  
- La segunda parte el castigo empezará mañana- les anunció su jefa de  
casa- Por supuesto ustedes se encargaran de elegir qué es lo que quieren  
hacer y de prepararlo.  
  
- Y esperemos que sea algo bueno- continuó Dumbledore con una sonrisa  
infantil que asomaba por debajo de su barba-Si no, no daré el castigo  
como cumplido...  
  
En ese momento entraron Kate y Remus resoplando y sujetándose el regazo,  
y unos segundos más tarde Artemis cargando a Tracy en brazos, que por una  
vez en su vida parecía incómoda.  
  
Rápidamente, la profesora McGonagall les explicó lo que había pasado y  
aunque no les hizo mucha gracia, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era  
lo más justo.  
  
- Lleven a la señorita Chambers a la enfermería y luego los quiero  
inmediatamente en la Sala Común- les advirtió con un tono severo la  
profesora McGonagall, mirando significativamente a James y a Sirius, que  
inmediatamente pusieron una sonrisa falsísima de niños buenos e  
inocentes.  
  
Artemis, que había dejado a Tracy en el suelo, apoyada sobre el pie sano,  
hizo el ademán de cogerla en brazos, pero ella le paró con un gesto de la  
cabeza.  
  
- Con que me dejes apoyarme hasta allí bastará, ya me has llevado  
suficiente rato.  
  
Artemis se encogió de hombros y le tendió el brazo a la chica rubia, para  
que se apoyara.  
  
- No, si ahora resulta que es un caballero- murmuró Kate divertida  
acercándose hasta ellos y ofreciéndole el otro brazo a Tracy sin decir  
nada. La herida la miró con reservas, pero luego apoyó su mano  
delicadamente también en el brazo de Kate.  
  
- Tsk, tsk- dijo Elise negando con la cabeza- ¿A quién se le ocurre ir  
con tacones al bosque Chambers?  
  
Tracy la miró intentando parecer enfadada, pero estaba demasiado cansada.  
Así que sólo suspiró.  
  
- Nunca me pondría tacones para ir al bosque, es "out" total- dijo  
sonriendo.  
  
Elise, Kate, Tracy y Artemis desaparecieron por las escaleras hacia la  
enfermería.  
Dumbledore se había quedado de pie, mirando a los otros cuatro, y en  
especial a Lily, que volvía a tener cara de circunstancias.  
  
- ¿Le pasa algo, señorita Evans?- preguntó jovialmente.  
  
- Bueno...- suspiró entrecerrando los ojos y mirando al director- Ya  
sabe... no he podido evitar caer en la cuenta de lo del "espectáculo"...  
  
- ¿Y...?- dijo el director invitándola a continuar, los tres Merodeadores  
que pensaban subir su habitación, se quedaron escuchando la  
conversación, a ver con que salía Lily esa vez.  
  
- ¿En qué pensaba exactamente usted?-aventuró la chica cruzando los  
brazos en el pecho y alzando una ceja.  
  
El director sonrió viendo a donde quería llegar su alumna y se ajustó las  
gafas.  
  
- Bueno... dado que no tienen mucho tiempo... Algo de música y danza  
estaría bien ¿no?- el director empezó reír y a subir las escaleras.  
  
- Me lo temía- murmuró la pelirroja- ¿Le he dicho alguna vez que creo que  
usted me odia?  
  
Dumbledore se giró en la parte de arriba de las escaleras y volvió a  
dedicarle una sonrisa infantil.  
  
- Usted no cree de verdad eso, señorita. Y gracias por recuperar las dos  
partes de mi llavero favorito. Buenas noches- dijo dando la conversación  
por acabada y desapareciendo en el piso de arriba.  
  
Lily miró a los merodeadores. Remus y Sirius estaban empezando  
reaccionar después de escuchar lo de música y danza y James la miraba con  
media sonrisa en la cara. Ella le dedicó una mueca de disgusto.  
  
- ¿Música?- se quejó Sirius- ¿Música?- en un tono más agudo- ¿De verdad  
espera que yo cante?  
  
Remus le dio una palmada y negó con la cabeza.  
  
- No, espera que cantes y bailes. Adiós tu querida reputación- acabó con  
ironía  
  
- Y... ¿quién nos va a ayudar con todo esto? Porque yo soy un inútil para  
estas cosas.- volvió a quejarse Sirius  
  
- ¿Sólo para estas osas?-murmuró Lily aún enfurruñada  
  
- Bueno- le contestó James sin apartar la mirada de Lily- Kate, Elise y  
Lily si saben algo ¿no?  
  
Lily le miró furibunda, cruzó los brazos y se fue hacia la puerta de las  
mazmorras que llevaba a las cocinas, murmurando. La mala leche, le daba  
hambre y la mochila con las chucherías no iba a ser bastante para  
saciarla.  
  
- ¿Y ahora qué le has hecho?- preguntó Remus, con el gesto cansado  
  
James se puso la mano en el corazón.  
  
- Ahora sí que te juro que yo no he hecho nada.  
  
Remus suspiró y subió las escaleras, acompañado de Sirius murmurando y  
quejándose y de James sonriendo, enfrascado otra vez en sus cavilaciones  
¡Cómo le gustaba hacer enfadar a Lily!  
  
...  
  
Una media hora después, Lily salía de la cocina de mejor humor y bastante  
más llena, después de haberse comido un bol de macarrones del tamaño de  
un cachalote. Iba pensando y chupando una cuchara que se había llevado  
sin querer de la cocina. Dumbledore estaba loco. Se tenía que haber  
esperado algo así de él. Bailar delante de toda la escuela...  
  
- ¿Ya has preparado el tutú, sangre-sucia?- una voz que arrastraba las  
palabras se hizo audible a pocos metros detrás de ella, Lily paró en seco  
y se giró.  
  
- No, encanto, pensaba pedirte el tuyo, que sé que en secreto haces cosas  
extrañas con ropa de mujer...- una mirada fulminante le llegó desde la  
persona que había hablado antes.  
  
Los dos se quedaron en silencio, quietos.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿No piensas darme la bienvenida?- preguntó a voz siseante  
  
- Esperaba que me lo pidieras- contestó Lily recorriendo en pocos pasos  
la distancia que le separaba del chico y dándole un abrazo- Se te ha  
echado de menos.  
  
El chico, de piel cetrina y nariz aguileña, y con pinta de no saber lo  
que era un champú, la apartó unos centímetros y la miró levantando una  
ceja.  
  
- Lo dudo.  
  
- Bueno- dijo sonriendo-yo te eché de menos. Y te esperaba antes. ¿Qu  
tal el primer trimestre en Dumstrang, señor becario?  
  
- Frío- contestó el chico secamente, ante lo cual Lily no pudo más que  
reír.  
  
- ¿Y cómo te has enterado de lo del castigo?-preguntó Lily mientras  
echaba a andar con su acompañante hacia un sitio más apartado, se suponía  
que tenían que estar ya en sus salas comunes.  
  
El chico la miró con suficiencia.  
  
- ¿Siete años aquí y todavía o sabes como funcionan las cosas? Tsk, tsk.  
Me defraudas Lily.  
  
- ¿Entonces ya sabes también lo del castigo?- preguntó a pelirroja sin  
hacer mucho caso de la ironía, mientras entraban en un aula pequeña, sin  
uso aparente entonces.  
El chico asintió.  
  
- ¿Qué pasó con el Dios- Potter y sus apóstoles San Remus, San Lupin y  
San Pettigrew?- preguntó acomodándose encima de una mesa.  
  
- Es una historia muy larga- suspiró Lily, recordando todo lo vivido en  
los últimos meses- La cosa viene desde setiembre...  
  
- ¿Lo del tren que me contaste en tu carta?- Lily asinti  
  
- Digamos que Potter se aburre y ha decidido incorporar un hobbie nuevo  
en su vida: "jodamos la vida de Lily"  
  
El chico empezó reír.  
  
- ¿Y tú, qué te cuentas?- preguntó la pelirroja.  
  
Pasaron un rato conversando sobre lo que habían hecho esos meses  
separados, de la escuela, del piso que el chico pálido tenía pensado  
alquilar en Londres para huir de su padre horrible que había matado a su  
madre a disgustos hacía cinco años. El chico le odiaba.  
  
- Bueno, sangre- sucia, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos- suspiró el  
chico levantándose.  
  
- ¿No puedes dejar de llamarme de esa manera horrible?- preguntó Lily  
hastiada-¿Snivellius?  
  
- Cuando tú dejes de llamarme de esa manera- respondió abriendo la puerta-  
Ha sido un placer verte  
  
- Qué educado- contestó Lily irónica- No sabía que en Slytherin se  
enseñaran de eso  
  
- Yo no sabía que en Gryffindor os enseñaban a hablar.  
  
Los dos echaron a reír.  
  
- Nos vemos pronto. Me tendrás que poner al día- dijo el chico  
  
Lily asinti  
  
- Hasta mañana, Severus.  
  
La pelirroja volvió a la torre de Gryffindor con ánimos renovados. Había  
vuelto Severus Snape, uno de sus pocos amigos en la escuela. Su amistad,  
de todas maneras, era extraña. Evitaban que les vieran juntos y en  
presencia de los demás ni se miraban. Por supuesto, sus amigos sabían que  
se veían, pero preferían no meterse por medio. Fueras quien fueras  
dentro de la escuela, sabías que había una regla inquebrantable:  
Gryffindor y Slytherin eran enemigos acérrimos, cualquier contacto entre  
as casas era para romperse los dientes los unos a los otros. Así, para  
evitarse problemas, Lily y Severus eran discretos en su relación, pero  
eso no impedía que fueran buenos amigos. Aunque tuvieran algún roce  
público...  
  
Pero era fantástico que hubiera vuelto después del trimestre de  
intercambio en Dumstrang. Severus le ayudaría a superar lo de James,  
pues, si había alguien que lo aborrecía, era él.  
  
...  
  
- Vaya, vaya- murmuró Sirius- Mirad quién ha vuelto.  
  
James, que estaba desayunando de espaldas a la puerta de entrada, se gir  
para descubrir a quién se refería Sirius.  
  
- Snivellus- dijo con una sonrisa nada tranquilizadora- ¡Cuánto tiempo!  
Tendremos que darle la bienvenida ¿no?- preguntó mirando a sus amigos  
  
Peter y Sirius asintieron mientras Remus negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Creía que estabas intentando gustarle a Lily- usó un tono un poco ácido-  
  
Además, te recuerdo que eres Premio Anual...  
  
James le miró como si le hubieran acabado de revelar que Santa Claus no  
existe  
  
- Puedes pedirme lo que quieras- murmuró- Pero no que deje en paz a  
Snape.. Ya sabes cómo murieron mis padres y qué le gusta hacer a ese  
Slytherin grasiento- acabó con un tono brusco y mirando con recelo cómo  
el chico pálido se sentaba en la mesa de su casa.  
  
Sirius y Remus se miraron y dieron por acabada la discusión cuando el  
NTCPSP en peso se sentó a su lado. Rachel estaba un poco ofuscada porque  
Sirius le había dicho que al final no podían quedar esa noche.  
  
- ¿Y Tracy?- preguntó Peter viendo que faltaba la chica rubia.  
  
- Pues creo que está preparando algo para ese horrible castigo con las  
tipas raras- dijo Gilda con una risita boba- Los aires del bosque no le  
han sentado muy bien... juntarse con... "esas"  
  
James y Remus se miraron dispuestos a decir algo, pero para su sorpresa,  
fue Sirius el que habló.  
  
- Yo siempre he dicho que Tracy tiene muy buen gusto.  
  
Las chicas lo miraron, sin entender muy bien la salida y asintieron; la  
verdad es que Tracy siempre combinaba perfectamente los zapatos con los  
complementos. Peter lo miró un poco extrañado y Remus y James disimularon  
una sonrisa.  
  
- Tienes a misma mala leche que tu prima- le susurró el licántropo.  
  
...  
  
- ¿Así quedamos en eso?- preguntó Elise, sentada en una butaca de la sala  
Común- Tres canciones con una coreografía sencilla.  
  
Tracy, Artemis, Lily y Kate asintieron, también sentados en los sillones.  
  
- ¿No deberíamos haber avisado a los otros tres?- preguntó tímidamente  
Artemis.  
  
La negativa fue general.  
  
- Así ya somos mayoría- sentenció Lily.  
  
- ¿Y que canciones elegimos?- preguntó Kate- Algo fácil de cantar,  
porque...  
  
- Sólo vosotras tres cantáis decentemente- acabó Artemis asintiendo con  
la cabeza.  
  
- James canta bastante bien- dijo tímidamente Tracy, se sentía bastante  
incómoda allí, pero también se sentía culpable por haber perdido la  
prueba, así que se limitaba a escuchar y asentir- Dio clases de pequeño  
en una escuela...  
  
Los demás la miraron con duda, pero entonces Elise puso cara de haber  
recordado algo.  
  
- ¡Es cierto! ¡Pero si dábamos solfeo juntos! Se me había olvidado. Su  
abuela quería que aprendiera a tocar el piano, pero él y mi primo estaban  
más interesados en el Quidditch y en quemarme el pelo de mis muñecas-  
suspiró.  
  
- Entonces contamos con él- señaló Kate- Y ahora ¿Qué tal si escuchamos  
unas cuantas cintas?  
  
...  
  
No fue difícil encontrar algo que se adecuara a lo que pedían, fácil de  
bailar, de cantar y que al menos les hiciera quedar en ridículo de una  
manera elegante. Habían decidido hacer una canción sólo con los chicos,  
otra sólo con las chicas, y otra todos juntos, pero sólo cantarían Kate y  
James. A Lily, por supuesto, le asignaron el preparar las coreografías  
cuanto antes mejor.  
  
- Artemis ¿te importaría avisar a los otros tres de que mañana mismo por  
la tarde empezamos?- preguntó Kate con una voz dulce, que le estaba  
invitando claramente a dejarlas solas.  
  
El chico alzó a ceja un poco desconfiadamente, pero se levantó de su  
butaca y salió de la Sala Común. Kate le vigiló hasta que el retrato de  
la señora gorda cerró la entrada de la Sala Común. Luego miró a las otras  
tres chicas significativamente.  
  
- Ahora escuchad esto y me dais vuestra opinión. Bueno Tracy, si quieres  
y no te importa que te vean con nosotras- acabó Kate con un poco de  
resentimiento.  
  
- Si me importara no estaría aquí, ¿no crees? Ahora por favor, supongo  
que cuanto antes acabemos con esto y os podáis deshacer de mí más felices  
seremos todos, así que di.  
  
Kate se encogió de hombros.  
...  
  
- ¿Qué tal tu primer día?- Lily había bajado a la biblioteca esa misma  
tarde ara estudiar y preparar las coreografías para las canciones que  
habían elegido. Más tarde se las enseñaría a Lady Grey, que se había  
ofrecido a ayudarles. En frente de ella, Severus leía un tratado sobre  
algo que tenía que ver con magos híbridos y sonreía de vez en cuando.  
  
- Todavía estoy esperando el recibimiento de tus "amigos"- murmuró Snape  
entre dientes y sin levantar a vista el libro- A ver que se les ocurre  
esta vez.  
  
Lily se acarició la mejilla con la pluma.  
  
- ¿Quieres que hable con ellos?- preguntó con cautela y volviendo a su  
trabajo.  
  
Snape sonrió.  
  
- Sí que has ganado influencia en un mes; ya he oído en la Sala Común que  
Potter se interesa por una simple sangre-sucia.  
  
Lily le miró dolida.  
  
- Te agradecería que me llamaras sólo Lily.  
  
- Igualmente- contestó simplemente, a modo e disculpa.- ¿Es verdad?-  
murmuró después de unos segundos.  
  
- ¿El qué?- contestó Lily concentrada.  
  
- Lo de Potter. Que quiere salir contigo, y eso- dijo en un tono que  
buscaba ser casual, girando una página del libro.  
  
- Mmmmmm- contestó Lily  
  
- ¿Mmmm qué?- preguntó el chico con impaciencia  
  
- Mmmm no lo sé.- le cortó ella mirándole directamente- ¡Yo que sé qué es  
lo que le pasa por su diminuto cerebro a Potter! Si te refieres a que me  
persigue y a que me hace la vida difícil, pues sí lo hace. Y también dice  
que le gusto- dijo suavizando a voz- Pero yo lo dudo bastante- acabó.  
  
- ¿Qué te ha dicho exactamente?-preguntó Severus puntillosamente.  
  
Lily dejó su pluma encima el pergamino y cruzó los brazos encima de su  
pecho.  
  
- ¿No podemos hablar de otra cosa? Ya veo suficiente a James durante todo  
el día como para encima tener que hablar de él cuando no está- se quejó.  
  
- ¿James? ¿Le llamas James?- preguntó con enfado evidente Severus  
  
La pelirroja volvió a su pergamino y empezó a negar con la cabeza.  
  
- No montes un drama. A ti también te llamo Severus.  
  
- ¡Pero él es... es... es Potter! ¡Joder! ¡Es peor que un dolor de  
muelas! Es chulo, arrogante, presumido...  
  
- Te estás comportando como un niño pequeño Severus- le contestó Lily sin  
mirarle.  
  
Él pareció enfadarse aún más ante el comentario  
  
- ¿Yo me comporto como un niño? ¡Estupendo! ¡Genial!- chill  
  
- Baja a voz  
  
- ¡Bajaré la voz si me da la gana!- chilló cerrando el libro-¡Me marcho!  
  
Lily levantó la vista y le miró sonriendo  
  
- Adiós- le contestó con tranquilidad.  
  
Snape la miró preparado para decir algo más, pero cerró la boca porque no  
se le ocurría algo lo suficientemente bueno como para responder. Así que  
tomó sus cosas y se fue.  
  
- Nos vemos mañana- murmuró Lily con una sonrisa en los labios, y  
meneando la cabeza, conocía bien el temperamento de su amigo, al día  
siguiente volvería ser el mismo. En el fondo era majo, un chico con  
muchos roblemas, eso sí. Y que odiaba a James casi tanto como a un  
peluquero.  
  
Por fin un poco de tranquilidad. Había poca gente en la biblioteca y  
podía trabajar a gusto en todo lo que tenía que hacer. Las coreografías  
las tenía casi listas del todo, sólo faltaba ver qué tal quedarían, as  
que las guardó en su mochila para revisarlas más tarde con Lady Grey.  
Sólo de pensar que tendría que bailar delante de toda a escuela le hacía  
escalofriarse, pero al fin y al cabo no estaría sola y lo que iban a  
representar no era tan espectacular. De todas formas, agradecía que ese  
fuera su último año allí. Al menos sólo tendría que soportar las burlas  
lo que le quedaba de curso.  
  
Pero era mejor no pensar en todo eso.  
  
Ahora los deberes, el ensayo de pociones (qué lástima que Severus se  
hubiera marchado) y los ejercicios de transfiguración y herbología. Iba a  
ser una tarde muy larga.  
  
- Hola  
  
Lily levantó la vista del pergamino reconociendo la voz.  
  
- Tú- dijo cansada  
  
- Yo  
  
- ¿Qué quieres ahora Potter?- preguntó suspirando la pelirroja,  
recordando que debía usar su apellido ¿no la podían dejar ni un par de  
minutos tranquila?  
  
James ladeó la cabeza. Podría decirle "He visto en el mapa el Merodeador  
que estabas sola en la biblioteca, bueno, con Snape, y he decidido venir  
a partirle las piernas o algo similar y de paso a hablar un rato contigo  
a ver si de una puñetera vez admites que te gusto y me dejas que te  
arrincone contra la pared y...". Eso no parecía muy sensato.  
  
- He venido ver que había por aquí...  
  
Lily entornó los ojos.  
  
- Libros y polvo. Es una biblioteca. Ya te puedes ir.  
  
James chasqueó la lengua y se sentó en la silla en la que antes había  
estado Severus con el respaldo hacia delante.  
  
- En realidad venía buscando a Snivellus.  
  
Lily lo miró con frialdad.  
  
- Severus se ha ido hace un rato.  
  
La boca se James se desencajó por la sorpresa.  
  
- ¿Severus? ¿Le llamas Severus? ¿Llamas a ese Slytherin grasiento por su  
nombre?- chilló muy ofendido.  
  
Lily entornó los ojos y se levanto de su silla, decidida a irse a  
trabajar a un sitio donde adolescentes con mala leche no decidieran  
hacerla culpable de sus estúpidos problemas.  
  
- Me niego a tener otra vez esta conversación- dijo recogiendo sus  
libros, James no entendió muy bien lo que quería decir pero se levantó al  
instante- Está visto que ni en la biblioteca se puede estar a gusto.  
  
- Te llevo los libros- dijo James cogiendo su cartera.  
  
- Puedo yo sola- murmuró ella disgustada.  
  
- No era un ofrecimiento- James se colgó la mochila de un hombro y echó a  
andar.  
  
Lily volvió entornar los ojos y le siguió.  
  
- ¿Tan difícil es dejarme en paz James?- se quejó ya fuera, en el pasillo-  
¿Tanto te cuesta ignorarme? Dime que tengo que hacer para que me dejes  
vivir.  
  
- Cualquiera diría que te acoso- dijo el chico con cara de inocencia.  
  
- ah ¿no lo haces?- suspiró Lily  
  
Tras unos segundos de silencio, caminando el uno al lado del otro, James  
le espetó.  
  
- Bésame  
  
Lily se paró y lo miró con cara de "¿Qué me estás contando?"  
  
- ¿Quéééé´?- chill  
  
- Si quieres que te deje en paz, bésame.- explicó James sonriendo,  
mientras volvían a caminar y subían unas escaleras.  
  
- No.- dijo rotunda Lily recordándose su promesa a sí misma: "ella no iba  
a caer en las redes de ese Casanova adolescente"- Prefiero que me  
arranquen las muelas del juicio con unas tenazas.  
  
- Pues entonces no te dejaré en paz- se encogió de hombros.  
  
Siguieron caminando hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, en silencio.  
  
- Puedes hablar- dijo James con ironía.  
  
- No, gracias- contestó Lily como quien rechaza un trozo de tarta  
  
- Oh, vamos Lily. ¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?- se quejó el chico  
  
- ¿Te hago un esquema?- preguntó a chica con falsa servicialidad- Primero  
está que intentaste convertirme en un zeppelín, luego que me persigues a  
donde quiera que voy, que te pusiste como un loco porque hablé con Remus  
y además casi le desencajas la mandíbula, me pones en evidencia  
continuamente.... ¿sigo?  
  
James negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Vamos.... Todo eso tiene su explicación... Podemos ser amigos.  
Acuérdate de ayer. Somos un buen equipo ¿no?- y dibujó una de sus  
sonrisas irresistibles ante la cual Lily no pudo más que sonreír- Además,  
todo sea por cumplir el castigo...  
  
Le miró de refilón intentando aparentar reservas.  
  
- Venga Lily. No soy tan malo. Ya lo sabes...- la sonrisa irresistible se  
convirtió en una apetitosa galería de dientes blanquísimos.  
  
Entraron en la sala Común, Lily todavía sin abrir la boca, temiendo que  
no le salieran las palabras después de esa exhibición bucal.  
  
- Esta bien James.-suspiró al final- pero prométeme una cosa. No me  
perseguirás más ¿de acuerdo?  
  
- Pero Lily, ya sabes que...  
  
- Dijiste que querías conocerme ¿no? Pues ya lo debes saber todo de mí.  
Ahora deja de perseguirme ¿vale?- le cortó ella con una voz entre dulce y  
autoritaria. Algunas personas de la Sala Común los miraban con  
curiosidad.  
  
James la miró con disgusto pero la pelirroja no cedió.  
  
- De acuerdo. Pero ahora que somos amigos. ¿Tú podrías dejar de ser tan  
borde?  
  
Lily alzó una ceja.  
  
- Lo siento. Eso va en el pack- y le guiñó un ojo para luego subir a su  
habitación  
  
James se quedó sonriendo complacido y se fue a hablar con sus amigos,  
reunidos alrededor de un tablero de ajedrez, y sorprendidos por no ver a  
la pelirroja tirándole cosas a James y/o insultándole y/o mirándole mal.  
  
Lily mientras tanto se martirizaba. "¿Por qué demonios le he guiñado un  
ojo? ¡Eso aquí y en Tombuctú es ligar!". Se pegó con la palma de la mano  
en la frente.¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Estaba empezando a exteriorizar su  
atracción por ese cretino ¡Mierda!  
  
Entró en su habitación. Kate y Elise estaban tiradas en sus respectivas  
camas con un walk-man cada una, seguramente aprendiéndose las canciones  
que tenían que cantar.  
Lily cogió y se sentó en su escritorio a terminar su trabajo antes de ir  
a entrenar.  
Una hora más tarde, unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron salir de su  
concentración. Elise se levantó a abrir. Era Tracy.  
  
- Mmmm... yo venía... porque...- empezó a decir dudando la chica- porque  
he estado escuchando y aprendiéndome las canciones y...  
  
- ¿No te gustan?- preguntó Elise encarando las cejas.  
  
- ¡No, no! Son muy buenas... pero estaba pensando que... si no os importa  
¿eh?  
  
- Suéltalo ya, Chambers- dijo Kate riendo desde u cama.- parece que te d  
vergüenza  
  
Tracy la miró agradecida y siguió.  
  
- Que si me dejaríais encargarme el escenario y del decorado, con vuestra  
aprobación claro. Es que he tenido un par de ideas y...  
  
- Por mí no hay problema- contestó Elise- Es más, mejor, porque yo no  
tengo mucha imaginación para esas cosas. Y creo que el sentido estético  
de los chicos es... especial  
  
Tracy entonces miró a Lily y a Kate, que se encogieron de hombros.  
  
- Por mi perfecto- murmuró la pelirroja- pero no sé de dónde vas a  
sacar...  
  
- Oh, por eso no habrá problema- contestó la rubia rápidamente y  
emocionada; telas brillantes, maquillaje, pintura, agujas, zapatos... eso  
era el paraíso- El desván de la escuela tiene de todo, ya iré a echarle  
un vistazo cuando lo tenga más o menos todo planeado.  
  
Las chicas se miraron nos segundos en silencio  
  
- Pues yo me voy- dijo señalando el pasillo y sonriendo abiertamente-  
Hasta mañana chicas. Y... y gracias, de verdad.  
  
Elise cerró la puerta y las miró con las cejas alzadas.  
  
- ¿Soy yo o Tracy estaba "amable"?  
  
Kate y Lily se encogieron de hombros y volvieron a sus tareas. La  
pelirroja sospechaba que aquél "gracias" no era por los decorados.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------  
  
Hola queridos lectores! Esta vez me habéis hecho llorar. Más de 30  
reviews!!! Sois la leche, muchas gracias... ¿Qué como lo podríais  
mejorar? Dejándome un review cuando leáis esto. Me haréis feliz, ser  
como vuestra buena obra del mes   
  
Respecto al capítulo, vosotros me diréis... Yo, como siempre, no las  
tengo todas conmigo. Así que espero vuestras críticas... pero no seáis  
muy crueles, porfis, que soy hipersensible jajajaja. No, es broma,  
decidme lo que os apetezca decir.  
  
Mmmm... me he empezado a dar cuenta de una cosa. A ver... ¿Qué levante  
la mano a quien le gusta Artemis? Veis, lo que yo me imaginaba, casi  
todas estáis colgadas de él... jejejeje. Bueno, menos mi amiga Sandy  
QUE DICE QUE ARTEMIS ES GAY!!! Yo ya le he dicho que merece poco menos  
que la hoguera.  
  
Bueno, me interesa saber sobretodo:  
  
-¿Qué os ha parecido que introduzca a Snape (lo tenía pensado de antes,  
claro, tengo mis teorías sobre los sentimientos de Snape hacia Lily  
después del 5to libro)  
  
- Y por supuesto, cualquier otra cosa que me queráis comentar.  
  
Lunita-L: oh, os hago esperar porque soy mala malísima y me gusta veros  
sufrir... No, es broma, la verdad es que últimamente no tengo mucho  
tiempo. ¿Así que Tracy no te cae bien? A mí me parece muy inocente a su  
manera, pobrecilla.  
  
Sara fénix black: JAJAJAJA; SI; Sirius e comportó como un perfecto  
imbécil, pero para ver que hace tendremos que esperar... dos semanas?  
Lo que tarde en escribir el capítulo.. Mientras espero que disfrutes  
con éste. De acuerdo, no tocaré nunca más la muerte de Sirius y...  
besos!!! A mi msn es henar10hotmail.com, por si quieres agregarme  
  
Emily Evans: Hola! Gracias por tu review. Espero que disfrutes el  
capítulo y que te aclare algunas cosas...  
  
Elanor Black: tiens razón respecto A Tracy. Pero quién ha dicho que las  
dos cosas ean incompatibles, hm? Kate no se lo pondrá an fácil como  
parece, también tiene u orgullo la mujer y... besos!!!  
  
Lamister: Muchas gracias guapa! Espero que te guste tb este chap.  
  
VeroEVANS: Hola!! Qué sorpresa!! Jajajaja.. creo que alguien est  
enamorada de Sirius... ¿no? Bueno, es normal. A ver si se comporta.. un  
beso.  
  
Angel miaka 1: Creo ue hay una lista e personas ue quieren sesinarme  
por dejar los capítulos sí... si te quieres apuntar... Me alegro de  
que te gustara el capítulo anterior y espero que este ambién lo haga.  
Gracias!!!  
  
Antípoe Black: Me alegro que lo dejes a mi libre albedrío lo de Tracy,  
bueno, en realidad siempre hago lo que me da la gana... pero  
gualmente.. Al final la prueba la perdieron todos, pero.. jejeje...  
bueno, se me va la cabeza. Gracias y un beso!  
  
Luciana: Siento o de tu computadora! A mi me pasó hace unos meses y  
casi lloro.. no es broma. Jejejeje.. lo siento, pero Lily es muy tozuda  
y no creo que se deje así de fácil... sobretodo ahora que vino Snape.  
Destripar a Sirius? Si hago eso un montón de fans locas me asesinarán y  
se comeran mi cerebro e postre!!!Un beso!  
  
Sariluri: Todo s posible, cierto es, pero de momento... aquí o pasa  
nada . Yo estoy mpezando estresarme con tanto adolescente cabezota!  
Jejeje. Un beso  
  
Zzz: Oh! Me alegro e que a alguien le caiga bien Tracy! Pobrecilla,e s  
más apopular entre los lectores que el aceite e ricino!!! Respecto a  
Lily a James, como dice la pelirroja, el ser borde va en el pack .  
  
Raipotter: Gracias!! Sí, al menos parece que Lily va cogiendo un poco  
de confianza, que ya le ha costado... Ahora me falta escribir "la gran  
charla" entre los dos grupos,para aclarar lo de que son animagos y  
explicar algunas cosillas...  
  
Kerameika: Muchas gracias!! Espero que también te guste este capítulo  
  
Syringen: Hola! Jejeje.. así que tú también quieres beso.. Tardé mucho?  
Espero que no. Como siempre encantada de recibir un review tuyo!  
  
Sara Riddle: Este capítulo no ha sido muy emocionante, pero bueno,  
espero que te guste. Un beso!!  
  
Joyce Granger: Que se te hacen cortos TT?? Pero si cada vez los  
escribo más largos!! A mí también me gusta cuando Artemis la ignora si  
se pone tonta. Eso hago yo con mi novio. Al final no pasó lo que se  
suponía que tenía que pasar entre esos dos, porque Lily no quiso!!!  
Está loca!!!Jejejejeje.  
  
Kari radcliffe: Bueno.. puede que Tracy y Artemis se hagan... muy  
amigos, sí. Jejejeje,que malvada soy. Lily no volteó la cara, pero  
igualmente se las arregló para no recibir el beso.. qué chica más  
boba!!!  
  
Helena: Fíjate que llevamos como tres años que parecemos uña y carne y  
no sabía que eras una ONG andante! Así que te preocupas por la pobre  
ente cuando me vaya de vacaciones n verano?? Yaaaaaaaa. Qué altruista  
res. Creo que el cerebro e te está licuando por la presión de historia,  
fes-t'ho mirar!!!  
  
Jarlaxe- Bregan: Caballero! Me ofende con ese vocabulario tan  
libertino!! Entre el FOLLAje!!, muy bueno, muchas gracias por tu  
review, y gracias por lo de "cojonudos". Un beso  
  
Kitthy- Clow: Hola! Bueno, Lily es arisca por naturaleza casi, pero a  
ver si se empieza a comportar con James. Bueno, lo de buscar los  
objetos era una simple prueba... para descartar a uno de los equipos,  
simplemente. Un beso.  
  
Maxie-chan: gracias! En este capítulo he puesto un poco más de Sirius y  
Kate, para su deleite, damisela.  
  
K'Black: muchas gracias, que sepas que me siento elogiada y gracias por  
los ánimos (nunca están de más) Y gracias por leer mis historias y  
molestarte en dejar review.  
  
Susanh: Hola! Gracias por tu review. Sirius y Kate? Mmmm... en el  
próximo capítulo habrá más de estos dos, no te preocupes, en cuanto a  
Artemis y Tracy... no responderé eso sin la presencia de mi abogado.  
nn  
  
PadmaPatilNaberrrie: no te preocupes mujer! Soy yo la que te est  
agradecida por dejar reviews cuando puedas! Jejeje... me pillaste,  
justo tenía pensado meter a Snape ahora... lo que no situaré será lo  
del 5to libro, pk se supone que a James le empieza a gustar Lily mucho  
antes de lo que yo he supuesto. Un beso  
  
Aliance: siempre que alguien me dice que ha leído tantos capítulos de  
una vez digo lo mismo: ¡Qué valor! Muchas gracias por tu opinión, casi  
me sacas los colores...jejejeje. Bueno, para hacer a los amigos de Lily  
quise basarme un poco en lo que son los amigos de verdad, con sus  
cosillas, sus imperfecciones... El carácter que les he puesto...  
básicamente porque quería que Lily, Elise y Kate fueran a la vez  
normales y especiales. No son bellezas, ni se les da bien todo, ni  
actúan siempre bien... como todo el mundo. Pero a la vez son muy majas,  
creo, y tienen un par de narices y bastante sentido de la realidad  
creo. Hablo de ellas como si fueran personas casi! Muchas gracias y  
espero que te guste el capítulo!!  
  
Cat: encantada de que te descojones!!! Muchas gracias  
  
Laura Granger: Jejeje, sí, pobre Elise, sin poder satisfacer sus  
instintos homicidas... Lily y James no se besaron... no se lo puede dejar  
tan a huevo! Que ella poco menos que le tiene alergia! Respecto a lo  
del ballet, es mi hermana (pseudo-nimfadora en este fic) la que hace  
ballet, a mí me encanta verlo y sé algunas cosas, pero cuando quise  
empezar a practicarlo pues como que se me había pasado el arroz, era  
demasiado vieja ya! Muchas gracias!!  
  
Keren: Gracias! Eso me anima mucho, aunque no creo ser muy buena, pero  
me da ánimos. Espero no haber tardado demasiado. Muchas gracias.  
  
Nagini86: hola maca! Elise y Artemis? Bueno, sería una posibilidad .  
Aunque Tracy es también una posibilidad. La verdad es que lo de Remus y  
Elise es como que algo... diferente, diría yo. Ya veremos . Bueno,  
molta sort amb la selectivitat també!  
  
Lily McGonagall: Sí, yo también opino que Tracy tiene que tener por  
fuerza un fondo bueno... será Artemis quien lo saque a relucir?? Lily y  
James... jejeje.... al final no hubo beso, pero han cambiado de  
actitud, creo yo . Jajajaja, si que se comportó como un gilipollas y  
un niñato con Kate, de qué va, tienes razón, lo que pasa es que est  
"demasiado bien acostumbrado". Mmmm... la esperado conversación de los  
merodeadores vs Lily and co. Para aclarar lo de Remus vendrá pronto...  
I promise. Un beso  
  
Verónica: Hola guapisísima!! Como me conoces ya, así que ya te  
esperabas que no habría beso??? Ueno, soy mala, pero no se lo digas a  
nadie... jajajaja. Oh, eres una asesina!!! Con una motosierra!! Qu  
poco higiénico . Un beso  
  
Mairim: gracias por recomendarme por ahí, lo primero de todo. Jajajaj,  
la tecnología es lo que tiene... pero más vale un review tarde que  
nunca, así que de verdad muchas gracias. Un petonàs ben gros!  
  
Otaku Girl: Pobreta... jejeje, es que soy un poco mala y siempre corto  
por algún sitio para dejaros los dientes largos... . Qué valor para  
leerte todos los capítulos, en serio, mereces todo mi aprecio. Me  
alegro de que te haya gustado el grupo de amigos de Lily, siempre que  
me invento un personaje no estoy muy segura si me quedará lo  
suficientemente bien hecho, pero he comprobado que a todas os gusta  
Artemis... jejeje. La verdad es que es muy mono. No he tardado mucho  
no? Bueno, espero que te guste. Un petonet. 


	14. Preparativos

Disclaimer: Lo que es de JK, es de JK. Lo que es mío tiene derechos  
multimillonarios y si lo queréis usar os las tendréis que ver con mis 55  
abogados... ¬¬, sobretodo si me queréis quitar a Artemis. Es de mi  
propiedad :-P.  
  
14: PREPARATIVOS  
  
- Espero por vuestro bien que os hayáis aprendido las canciones- dijo con  
un tono amenazante Elise, paseando su mirada entre los siete alumnos.  
  
Todos asintieron, con diferente estado de ánimo, desde un Remus hastiado  
a una Tracy emocionadísima.  
  
- Pues entonces, vosotros conmigo- Elise se dirigió hacia su piano y se  
acomodó con un gesto elegante. Los chicos la siguieron.  
  
Kate, Tracy y Lily pasaron al aula contigua, la de estudios muggle. No  
tenían mucho que preparar; la única que no sabía cantar era Tracy y  
tampoco es que lo hiciera mal, a parte ponía todo de su parte para que le  
saliera bien. Al cabo de una hora, Kate y Tracy volvieron al aula donde  
estaban los chicos. Kate se sentó al lado de Elise y le puso una mano en  
el hombro.  
  
- ¿Qué tal?- preguntó.  
  
Elise se levantó del taburete y recogió las partituras.  
  
- Digamos que... no tan horrible. James tiene que pulirse un poco y lo  
hará muy bien- ante este comentario el moreno sonrió- Artemis y Remus  
bastante aceptable, y Sirius... fatal, pero...  
  
- ¡No hables como si no estuviera aquí!- se quejó él aludido.  
  
- Tampoco tiene que lucirse- terminó Elise- Sé que estás aquí inútil, tu  
ego llena casi toda la sala- dijo dirigiéndose a su primo.  
  
- Entonces con una hora diaria bastará- sentenció Kate  
  
- ¿¿¿UNA HORA DIARIA???- los cuatro chicos se habían quedado blancos.  
  
- ¿Y el Quiditch?- se quejó James  
  
- ¿Y nuestras vidas sociales?- protestó Sirius  
  
- ¿Y los EXTASIS?- chilló Remus  
  
Los tres buscaron el mínimo de solidaridad masculina que se puede esperar  
de un ente que comparte contigo el cromosoma Y en Artemis, que  
simplemente miraba hacia la puerta por donde habían pasado las chicas,  
hacia la otra sala, ignorando sus quejas.  
  
- Ni lo intentéis- murmuró volviendo a cabeza- No les llevéis a  
contraria. Es inútil y encima se cabrearan.  
  
- Pero...- empezó Sirius.  
  
- Además ahora nos toca con Lily, que por lo menos nos pondrá otra hora  
diaria de coreografía... - se quejó Remus  
  
- ¿Dos horas?- James no se lo creía y entro a la sala contigua con las  
manos en la cabeza.  
  
Lily los esperaba vestida ya para bailar, con unos shorts y un top corto  
de media manga. Lady Grey también estaba en la sala para evaluarles.  
  
- Bueno está bien... - empezó Lily un tanto nerviosa porque todo el mundo  
la estaba mirando a ella- Lo haremos así... quitaos las túnicas. Espero  
que hayáis venido con ropa deportiva como os pedí.  
  
Todos suspiraron y se quitaron las túnicas. Lily llamó a las chicas.  
  
- Seguidme ¿vale?  
  
Puso un disco y empezó a hacer una coreografía sencilla de funky, seguida  
por las chicas, que lo hicieron bastante bien. Luego fue el turno de los  
chicos.  
  
Cuando hubieron acabado, Lily fue a hablar con Lady Grey mientras los  
otros siete la observaban con curiosidad, sobretodo Sirius, Tracy y  
Remus, que no tenían ni idea de que la pelirroja bailaba tan bien.  
Finalmente, se acercó hasta ellos.  
  
- A ver... Sirius, muy bien, en la canción que interpretamos todos  
bailarás conmigo, Remus con Tracy y Elise con Artemis. La coreografía de  
los chicos la empezaremos ensayar cuando tengáis la canción a punto. A  
vosotras- dijo Lily mirando a las chicas- Os espero mañana a las seis.  
  
Todos suspiraron y se dispusieron a recoger.  
  
- Un momento- dijo la voz de pitillo de la fantasma de Ravenclaw- Lily...  
creo que te olvidas algo.  
  
Lily miró con desagrado a Lady Grey y luego miró a sus compañeros  
mordiéndose el labio.  
  
- James- dijo sin mirarle- Lady Grey considera que necesitas ayuda extra  
porque te mueves como si te hubieran hecho tragar un palo... Así que a ti  
te espero aquí a las  
siete- dijo Lily muy rápido antes de irse corriendo a recoger los discos.  
  
James se quedó parado... hombre, no era un gran bailarín, pero tampoco lo  
había hecho tan mal... pensaba. Entonces Sirius le dio un golpecito en el  
hombro.  
  
- No todo se te puede dar bien- le susurró  
  
James lo miró molesto y se volvió a girar hacia a pelirroja.. Iba a  
perder un montón de horas... a solas... con Lily... Un momento ¿Qué era  
exactamente lo que no le gustaba del plan? Por eso Lily se había puesto  
así... iban a estar solos una hora cada día.  
  
...  
  
Esa misma noche, Elise les avisó a todos, menos a Tracy, para que se  
quedaran en la Sala Común después de cenar y para que avisaran a Peter.  
  
Para disimular, estuvieron estudiando y haciendo deberes, sin poderse  
concentrar demasiado porque se preguntaban qué demonios querría la  
morena. Kate, Artemis y Lily tampoco sabían de qué querría hablar su  
amiga, no se lo pudieron preguntar porque había desaparecido.  
  
La sala se fue vaciando poco a poco a medida que se iba haciendo más  
tarde. A las once o así, sólo estaban ellos, cada vez más impacientes por  
ver llegar a la morena.  
  
Cuando Kate cabeceaba en un sillón a punto de quedarse dormida y Lily  
estaba harta de aguantar en silencio las constantes miradas de James,  
llegó Elise sonriente.  
  
- Buenas... lo siento, pero es que tenía que asegurarme que no habría  
nadie- dijo con tono de disculpa. Luego se sentó en un sillón y los miró  
a todos- Venga, ¿a qué esperáis? Acercaos todos aquí.  
  
Se miraron y se sentaron en los sillones cercanos. Artemis zarandeó un  
poco a Kate para que se despertara. Todos miraban expectantes a la  
morena.  
  
- Ha llegado la hora de que tengamos "la conversación"- dijo con tono  
solemne  
  
Artemis y los chicos se empezaron a reír y Sirius, entre las risas,  
murmuró.  
  
- Primita, siento informarte de que "la conversación" llega unos añitos  
tarde...  
  
- Sí- añadió Peter- ya sabemos de donde vienen los niños...  
  
Elise los fulminó con la mirada.  
  
- Tengo mis dudas al respecto- murmuró- de todas maneras esa no es la  
conversación que tenemos que tener, payasos.  
  
- Yo no creo que sea el momento- dijo Lily rápidamente, ella enseguida  
había pillado lo que quería decir su amiga.  
  
- ¿Elise nos va a dar una charla sobre sexualidad? ¿Y por qué no es el  
momento? Esos consejos nunca vienen mal- preguntó Kate aún dormida  
  
Lily entornó los ojos.  
  
- Lils, yo creo que sí que es el momento- Artemis también había  
averiguado por dónde iban los tiros- Además... la parte más importante ya  
la saben...  
  
- Sí pero...- protestó la pelirroja  
  
- ¿Qué parte sabemos de qué?- preguntó Peter en tono confidencial a  
Remus, que estaba tratando de escuchar la conversación.  
  
- Lily, han pasado muchos años y aunque sean "ellos" se merecen una  
explicación- Elise hablaba como si los Merodeadores no estuvieran allí.  
  
Artemis y Kate asintieron, Kate más bien por inercia que por estar de  
acuerdo, todavía estaba medio dormida.  
  
Lily se encogió de hombros y murmuró "haced lo que queráis" antes de  
recostarse en el sillón.  
  
Kate se incorporó para escuchar atentamente.  
  
- Bueno... como hay que empezar por algún sitio... que sea rápido- dijo  
Elise- Sabemos que tú eres licántropo Remus, y que vosotros sois animagos  
desde hace unos años.  
  
Los Merodeadores se revolvieron incómodos en sus sillones, ya estaban  
advertidos de que lo sabían, pero oírselo decir era una cosa diferente.  
  
- Supongo que os preguntáis cómo y desde cuando- continuó Artemis. Los  
chicos asintieron- Bueno, la verdad es que todo tiene que ver con el  
miedo a las alturas de Lily.  
  
- ¿Cómo?- preguntó James perdido.  
  
Lily suspiró y se incorporó.  
  
- Sí, tengo un vértigo horrible desde siempre. Por eso odio las escobas-  
murmuró.  
  
- El caso es- continuó Elise mirando a su amiga- que Lily lo pasaba fatal  
en las clases de vuelo de primero.  
  
- De hecho y inexplicablemente, la primera vez que se subió a una escoba  
acabó una semana en el hospital, y eso que no subió más de tres metros-  
comentó Kate  
  
Los chicos se empezaron a reír y Lily los miró ceñuda, con los brazos  
cruzados. No le gustaba que la gente viera sus puntos débiles.  
  
- Pues Lily se escapaba de las clases de vuelo casi siempre- continuó  
Elise  
  
- ¿Evans? ¿Saltándose las clases? ¡Ja!- dijo Sirius respaldado por los  
asentimientos de sus amigos.  
  
Lily, aún ofuscada por que se hubieron reído de ella, murmuró  
  
- Pues sí que me las saltaba, inútiles, lo que pasa es que era lo  
suficientemente hábil ara que la gente no lo notara. Me saltaba las  
clases y me paseaba por el castillo para pasar el rato. Y un día, como me  
aburría siempre sola, convencí a Kate para que viniera conmigo.  
  
- Ni que decir tiene que Kate estaba encantada de saltarse clases-  
comentó Artemis ganándose una mirada de fastidio de Kate- en tercero y  
cuarto hacían lo mismo en las clases de Adivinación.  
  
- ¿Os saltabais adivinación?- preguntó Remus impresionado  
  
- Sí, hasta que decidimos dejarlo en quinto-les dijo Lily- No tenemos ojo  
interior.  
  
- Ventajas de ser apopular y que nadie note que no estás- dijo Kate  
levantando los hombros.  
  
Elise entornó los ojos, ella no estaba nada de acuerdo con lo de faltar a  
clase, aunque fueran clases inútiles. Pero también era inútil intentar  
convencer a Lily y a Kate sobre se tema; las dos habían acabado  
aborreciendo adivinación porque parecía que a la profesora Delfora le  
encantaba preveer la muerte prematura de la pelirroja y el sufrimiento  
del futuro de la rubia.  
  
- En fin, el caso es que estas dos se metieron en el castillo y empezaron  
a curiosear por las aulas. Subieron a la sala donde tenemos el piano, que  
ya sabéis que está cerca del despacho de la McGonagall.  
  
- Os pilló- dijo Peter.  
  
Lily negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Estuvo a punto. Pasó por el pasillo y se asomó al aula, pero nos dio  
tiempo a escondernos. Iba con una pareja.- dijo dudando Lily y mirando de  
reojo a Remus.  
  
- Mis padres- dijo él  
  
Elise y Lily afirmaron.  
  
- Se quedaron hablando en el pasillo, esperando por Dumbledore- continuó  
Kate- nosotras seguíamos escondidas en la sala, pero oímos trozos de  
conversación...  
  
- Y nos enteramos de... vamos... de lo tuyo. Creo que tus padres vinieron  
bastante a menudo en primero, por lo que dijeron, para ver como te  
adaptabas- acabó Lily- Nos asustamos mucho al principio y nos dio mucho  
miedo... ya sabes.. éramos pequeñas... y se lo contamos a Elise y a  
Artemis para ver qué hacíamos.  
  
- Te vigilamos unos días- murmuró Kate sonrojándose y evitando a mirada e  
Remus- para ver si eras peligroso y descubrimos que te llevaban al sauce  
boxeador... Luego supimos que había un pasadizo...  
  
Remus suspiró y las miró con un poco se tristeza mientras Peter, Sirius y  
James continuaban embobados escuchando el relato.  
  
- Vimos que no eras peligroso y decidimos guardar el secreto- acabó  
Artemis.  
  
- Lo sentimos- dijo Lily mirándole- no debimos haber escuchado... y no  
teníamos que haber dicho nada... pero...  
  
Remus asintió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, pero Sirius les miró aún con  
expresión interrogante.  
  
- ¿Y cómo os enterasteis de lo nuestro?  
  
En ese momento, Lily y Artemis cruzaron miradas cómplices y a James le  
dio mucha rabia no poder mirarse así con la pelirroja.  
  
- Eso es la segunda parte de la historia- explicó Artemis- en segundo,  
Lily y yo nos intentamos hacer animagos y en tercero lo conseguimos.  
  
- ¿Sois animagos?- preguntó Peter cada vez más impresionado.  
  
Lily asintió.  
  
- Ella es el águila- explicó James- Y tú... supongo que serás el zorro.-  
los Merodeadores miraron con cara de interrogante a James- Ayer nos  
tuvimos que convertir en el bosque para salvarnos de una especie de  
avispa que se había pasado con la poción e crecimiento  
  
Artemis asintió a la vez que los merodeadores empezaban a entender.  
  
- Entonces.. ¿Tú evitaste que Remus se escapara?- preguntó Sirius cayendo  
en la cuenta del incidente de meses atrás.  
  
Lily afirmó con la cabeza.  
  
- La verdad es que no fue casualidad. No sois nada cuidadosos- les  
reprendió la pelirroja- La primera vez que os transformasteis fuera de la  
escuela se enteraron hasta los idiotas de los nomos... armáis un follón  
impresionante. Es imposible no saber dónde estáis. Nosotros os vigilamos-  
acabó de explicar la pelirroja.- Porque no es la primera vez que os está  
a punto de pasar algo...  
  
Remus bajó la mirada con gesto de culpabilidad.  
  
- Lo hubiéramos controlado- murmuró James.  
  
Lily alzó la ceja.  
  
- También lo hubierais controlado aquél día que casi muerde a aquél  
borracho en Hogsmeade ¿no? Fue Artemis quien le hizo levitar hasta el  
tejado, no fue casualidad.  
  
- Lo que quiere decir Lily- dijo Artemis tratando de suavizar la  
situación- Es que os intentamos ayudar a nuestra manera, porque estamos  
de acuerdo en que Remus no tenga que estar encerrado para transformarse.  
  
Entonces se hizo un silencio de reflexión entre todos.  
  
- Sólo considerábamos que os merecíais saberlo- dijo de pronto Elise- Es  
mejor saber quién guarda tus secretos.  
  
- ¿ De verdad no habéis dicho nada nadie?- preguntó Peter desconfiado.  
  
Kate le fulminó con la mirada.  
  
- No, somos buenos Gryffindor.  
  
- ¿Y por qué no nos lo contasteis antes?- preguntó James.  
  
- Básicamente, porque no os soportábamos. Ahora un poquito- explicó Elise  
  
- Y porque es probable que después de este curso no nos volvamos a ver-  
continuó Lily- Además, sabíamos que sospechabais.  
  
El silencio se volvió a adueñar de la Sala.  
  
- Bueno, y ahora que ya lo sabéis todo... Creo que me voy a la cama- dijo  
Artemis levantándose, seguido por los demás. Remus miró a Elise que  
bostezaba y ella se dio cuenta y le devolvió la mirada.- Nos vemos  
mañana.  
  
Cada uno subió a su habitación, algunos con muchas cosas que pensar.  
  
...  
  
- Buenas noches- Elise había vuelto a bajar unos minutos más tarde a la  
sala común, con una bata de algodón por encima de la camiseta anchísima  
que usaba como pijama. Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, de espaldas  
a alguien que se acercaba.  
  
- ¿Cómo eres capaz de oírme siempre?- murmuró Remus dejándose caer a su  
lado.  
  
- Ya te dije que respiras muy fuerte, además, te esperaba- dijo mirándole  
con dulzura.  
  
- Me das miedo- dijo el chico bajando los ojos en un gesto muy cómico.  
Elise se echó a reír.  
  
- ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?  
  
- Lo sabes todo sobre mí- protestó el Licántropo- Es como si yo fuera un  
libro abierto y tú te dedicaras a leerme.  
  
- Eres muy sensible- contestó Elise mirando al frente- Como Lily.  
Enseguida se ve si os ha pasado algo. Sólo hay que saber mirar.  
  
Remus giró la cabeza para verla sentada a su lado, iluminada por la luz  
de las antorchas, que aún le daban un aire más misterioso.  
  
- Eres increíble- murmuró- siempre me haces que me ponga nervioso y no sé  
cómo actuar. Incluso sabías que quería hablar contigo sólo con mirarte.  
  
- Y tú sabías que yo vendría- contestó la morena mirándole- Me parece que  
estamos igual. Tú también me pones nerviosa.  
  
- Ya- dijo irónicamente Remus  
  
- Es verdad- contestó Elise sonriendo- lo que pasa es que a mí no se me  
nota.  
  
Remus puso una mano sobre la de la chica  
  
- Gracias por lo de esta noche.  
  
Elise se acercó hasta él y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla.  
  
- No ha sido nada- susurró- Que duermas bien  
  
Y desapareció hacia su dormitorio dando la conversación por terminada y  
dejando a Remus con una mano sobre la mejilla en la que había recibido el  
beso.  
  
...  
  
Cuando James entró en la sala donde habían estado bailando la tarde  
anterior, Lily estaba ya bastante cansada; las chicas acababan de pasar a  
la sala contigua para empezar con las canciones.  
  
- Hola- dijo para hacer notar su presencia. Lily le devolvió el saludo  
con poca intensidad.  
  
La pelirroja puso un disco de música suave y avanzó hasta la mitad de la  
sala, dónde se quedó con los brazos en jarras, impaciente. James no pudo  
evitar fijarse en que llevaba un maillot y unos shorts que modelaban  
perfectamente su figura y dejaban ver sus piernas largas y blancas.  
  
- ¿Vienes?- le dijo con impaciencia, sacándolo de su trance.  
  
Se quitó la túnica y se acercó hasta ella, que estaba en la mitad de la  
sala.  
  
- Baila- le ordenó simplemente  
  
James encaró las cejas.  
  
- ¿Cómo que baile?  
  
- Corrígeme si me equivoco- suspiró con paciencia la pelirroja- pero  
estamos aquí para que te dejes de mover como un trol...  
  
- ¿Pero no me das ningún consejo? No sé, una táctica, una estrategia, un  
esquema de juego...  
  
Lily apoyó una de sus manos en su cintura.  
  
- Esto no es Quidditch, Potter. Y ahora baila antes de que se acabe el  
disco.  
  
James hizo el ademán de moverse, pero sólo se llevo la mano a la cabeza  
para desordenarse el pelo.  
  
- Me da vergüenza contigo mirando- dijo sonriendo.  
  
La pelirroja murmuró algo que se parecía sospechosamente a "será idiota"  
y se acercó hasta él. Luego se puso de espaldas a pocos centímetros de su  
pecho.  
  
- Cógeme de la cintura e intenta seguirme.- murmuró- Lo primero que te  
hace falta es ritmo.  
  
James dudó un poco, pero luego posó sus manos sobre su cintura, hubiera  
jurado que se había estremecido un poco, pero no lo tenía muy claro  
porque no podía verle la cara. Lily empezó a moverse al ritmo de la  
música.  
  
- Haz lo mismo que yo- susurró- tienes que estar en harmonía con la  
canción que bailas. Cierra los ojos si te es más fácil.  
  
La obedeció y cerró los ojos. Ahora notaba su olor, el calor de su cuerpo  
bajo sus manos, oía su respiración, y se dejó llevar pensando que no era  
tan difícil.  
  
Bailaron toda la hora, canciones diferentes. Cuando se acabó la clase  
James estaba casi desesperado por besarle los hombros, el cuello y la  
espalda a la pelirroja, que palpitaban un poco más fuerte de lo normal.  
No iba a ser fácil aprender a bailar, pensó mientras observaba a la chica  
de espaldas, que se había agachado a apagar el tocadiscos. Era muy  
frustrante, se quejó interiormente, mientras sus ojos recorrían las  
curvas de su anatomía.  
  
- ¿Qué miras?- preguntó bruscamente, entonces Lily, con cara de molestia.  
  
James se sobresaltó, estaba tan embobado que no se había dado cuenta de  
que le estaba viendo.  
  
- Te queda bien eso tan apretado- dijo señalando el maillot- Te favorece.  
  
Lily se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta para ponerse en seguida una camiseta  
XL de las que usaba.  
  
- No me queda bien- dijo simplemente- y no me mires.  
James suspiró. Era difícil ser agradable con alguien que siempre piensa  
mal de ti.  
  
- ¿Mañana a la misma hora?- preguntó James  
  
- Sí, y tendrás que ensayar un cuarto de hora con Kate la canción también-  
contestó ella sin girarse.  
  
James asintió  
  
- ¿Vienes?- preguntó antes de salir, pero ya sabía la respuesta: ahora  
Lily entrenaría por su cuenta.  
  
- No, me quedaré... haciendo unas cosas por aquí..- contestó evasivamente-  
Adiós.  
  
- Adiós.  
  
....  
  
Elise, Artemis, Kate, Tracy, Remus y Sirius también habían acabado de  
ensayar unos minutos antes y ahora volvían todos a la Torre de  
Gryffindor. Sirius se acercó hasta Kate.  
  
- ¿Te vienes a tomar algo a las cocinas?- le preguntó suavemente- Creo  
que hoy hay pastel de limón- y sonrió seductoramente.  
  
- No me apetece- contestó secamente la chica, intentando fruncir el ceño.  
  
- Pues vamos a dar una vuelta por el lago- intentó Sirius  
  
- Hace frío.  
  
- ¿A jugar al ajedrez?  
  
- No me gusta.  
  
- Pues...  
  
Elise entonces se interpuso entre su primo y su amiga.  
  
- Por si no lo has notado, te está dando largas idiota. Cuando  
repartieron el cerebro tú te quedaste sin ¿no?  
  
- ¿Quieres callarte? No estoy hablando contigo- se quejó Sirius.  
  
- Pero es que Sirius, tienes que admitir que te has pasado con Kate siete  
pueblos- añadió Artemis metiéndose en la conversación.  
  
- Pero ten en cuenta que pretende cambiar, o eso dijo, le gusta Kate- le  
contestó Remus a Artemis haciendo subir los colores de la rubia.  
  
- Pues yo opino que hasta que no le regale un buen solitario de diamantes  
ella no tendría que perdonarle- dijo distraída Tracy  
  
- Eso no es nada romántico- contestó Elise  
  
- Bueno, dime tú algo más romántico que un "Tiffany's" en mi dedo.  
  
- Bailar a la luz de la luna en una de las pérgolas el jardín- contestó  
Remus.  
  
- ¿Ves? Eso es más romántico- contestó Elise.  
  
- ¿Con el frío que hace? Anda ya- dijo Tracy  
  
- Ejem, ejem- tosió Sirius exageradamente- Creo que esto es MI problema y  
os agradecería que no os metierais...  
  
Artemis negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Encima que intentamos ayudarte  
  
- ¿Ayudarme a qué? ¿A que Kate se vaya?- chilló enfadado.  
  
Cierto. Kate se había ido y Sirius no tardó en seguirla corriendo por el  
pasillo.  
  
- Yo sigo diciendo que un solitario lo arreglaría todo- murmuró Tracy.  
  
Los otros tres la miraron alzando las cejas. Volvieron a la Sala común  
  
...  
  
Lily salió una hora más tarde de entrenar, arrastrando su bolsa por el  
suelo y suspirando. Iba a ser muy duro entrenar con James. No podía  
evitar estremecerse cuando la tocaba, cuando la miraba... Iba a ser muy  
difícil no caer en sus brazos para que seguramente después perdiera el  
interés por ella y la dejara más tirada que una colilla. Pero es que era  
tan... sensual. Los dos bailando, solos, tan juntos y tan cerca...  
¡Malditas hormonas!  
  
- Lils- alguien la llamaba. Se giró.  
  
- Severus- dijo sonriendo- pensaba que me ibas a dejar de hablar.  
  
Snape sonrió.  
  
- Fue una tontería. Mira, te he traje esto de Dumstrang- le tendió una  
maceta de barro donde había una planta que olía muy bien.  
  
- Gracias- dijo Lily tomando la maceta- ¿Qué es?  
  
- Se llama hoja de reyes o athelas.- explicó Severus con su tono de  
entendido  
  
- Huele muy bien- contestó Lily  
  
- En infusión es un antídoto muy bueno, para casi todos los venenos.  
  
Lily sonrió.  
  
- Espero no tener que utilizarla nunca.  
  
- También lo espero- dijo Snape devolviéndole una pequeña sonrisa- aunque  
nunca se sabe... Tienes que regarla todos los días pero no necesita mucho  
sol.  
  
La pelirroja asintió.  
  
- ¿Bajas a cenar?  
  
- Sí  
  
Llegaron al Gran salón hablando de la última clase de pociones y de los  
nuevos profesores en prácticas que iban a llegar en una semana o así y de  
los cuales Dumbledore les había hablado días antes. Snape le contó que  
también había habido profesores en prácticas en Dumstrang, pero que sólo  
los conocía de vista porque daban las clases de Runas y Crianza de  
Criaturas Mágicas, asignaturas que él había decidido no hacer.  
  
Cuando entraron al Gran Salón la mayoría de alumnos estaban ya allí,  
cenando, y casi nadie se dio cuenta de que habían entrado juntos. Casi  
nadie excepto James y Sirius, porque los dos poseían un radar busca-Snape  
potentísimo. Sirius no había conseguido alcanzar a Kate porque ella se  
había metido en su habitación y parecía no tener ningún interés en  
abrirle la puerta.  
  
Lily buscó a sus amigos con la mirada, parecía que no habían llegado,  
entonces alguien le hizo un gesto con la mano, era Tracy. Lily se acercó  
a ella, que estaba cenando con sus amigas del NTCPSP.  
  
- ¿Quieres algo Chambers?- preguntó cansada, viendo un montón de cabezas  
rubias y extremadamente bien peinadas escrutándola de arriba a bajo.  
  
Tracy se levantó y cogió una carpeta de debajo de su banco.  
  
- Mejor vamos a un sitio con más espacio... - dijo sonriendo- Es que te  
tengo que enseñar unas cosas.  
  
Lily asintió y esperó a que la rubia acabara de recoger sus cosas para  
luego ir a una parte de la mesa de Gryffindor donde no había casi nadie  
sentado. A Lily no se le escaparon algunos cuchicheos de la "Asamblea de  
Rubias"  
  
- Chambers, creo que a tus amiguitas no les gusta nada que te hables  
conmigo- dijo sonriendo.  
  
Tracy se encogió de hombros.  
  
- Déjalas, de algo tienen que cuchichear y últimamente no hay ningún  
rumor jugoso.. a aparte de lo de Sirius y Kate, claro.- la chica se  
acomodó en un banco- Me cae bien Kate.  
  
Lily se sentó a su lado.  
  
- No hace falta que finjas que te cae bien. No pasa nada.  
  
- Pero es que me cae bien de verdad. Está loquísima. Es muy divertida-  
dijo sonriendo- Me lo he pasado genial en el entrenamiento...  
  
- No hace alta que seas amable..  
  
- ¡Pero si es verdad! Ha sido uy divertido... Pero yo venía a enseñarte  
otra cosa- abrió a carpeta que había cogido y le pasó unos papeles- Son  
bocetos, no están acabados, pero quiero que me digas...  
  
- ¡Están genial!- exclamó Lily pasando los dibujos- ¿bocetos? Tienes que  
haberte pasado toda la noche dibujando esto.  
  
- No toda- contestó orgullosa Tracy- Hay que mejorarlos. Y tengo que  
hacer el decorado también... y... bueno ¿entonces te gustan?  
  
- Están muy bien hechos- contestó Lily- pero este vestido no es un  
poco...  
  
- ¡No seas remilgada!- dijo Kate detrás de ellas, acababa de bajara cenar  
con Elise- A mí me gusta.  
  
- ¡Pero con eso se me van a ver hasta las ideas!- se quejó Lily.  
  
Elise echó un vistazo al dibujo.  
  
- Si que es un poco.. pero va muy bien con la canción Lils. A mí también  
me gusta Chambers.  
  
Tracy se levantó orgullosa y les dedicó una amplia sonrisa.  
  
- Pues entonces voy a empezar prepararlo todo.- dio una palmada de  
entusiasmo- Me voy que tengo que hacer muchas cosas antes de irme a la  
cama.  
  
Las chicas vieron como salía y menearon la cabeza.  
  
- ¡Qué entusiasmo!- exclamó Elise  
  
- Tiene talento para dibujar y diseñar- dijo Lily- Parece que lo está  
intentando hacer lo mejor que puede...  
  
- A mí me cae bien- senteció Kate encogiéndose de hombros- Es tan  
refinada que resulta hasta cómico a veces. En el ensayo nos lo hemos  
pasado bien.  
  
- Ya me lo ha dicho- contestó Lily suspirando- ¿Quién nos iba a decir?  
Nosotros relacionándonos con la élite- dijo usando un tono cómico  
mientras Elise y Kate se reían.-Parece buena chica.  
  
Empezaron a cenar y Elise le preguntó a Lily por la planta, ella les  
explicó su conversación con Snape. Ni a Elise ni a Kate, Snape les hacía  
mucha gracia, pero con Lily nunca se portaba mal. Elise sonrió al oír lo  
de los profesores nuevos y cuándo Lily le preguntó por qué ella le dio  
largas.  
  
...  
  
- ¿Tú crees que Snape la está amenazando para que sea su amiga?- le  
preguntó James a Remus mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Lily que  
estaba con sus amigas.  
  
- No creo que a Lily se la pueda amenazar- contestó Remus divertido-  
Además creo que se llevan bien desde hace tiempo. Y esa planta que lleva  
Lily...  
  
- ¿Qué pasa con esa planta?- preguntó James casi histérico.  
  
- Debe de ser un regalo de Snape. Parecen athelas, y sólo crecen en  
sitios fríos.  
  
- ¿Por qué Snape le hace regalos a Lily?  
  
Remus encogió los hombros.  
  
- Eso lo tendrías que saber tú mejor que yo, que la sigues 25 horas al  
día y 8 días a la semana.  
  
- Remus, el día sólo tiene 24 horas- dijo Peter con tono de sabioncillo a  
su lado.  
  
Remus entornó los ojos.  
  
- ¿Y porqué Lily es amiga de ese grasoso amante de las artes oscuras y no  
quiere ser amiga mía, si soy un chico encantador?- preguntó James herido  
en su orgullo.  
  
- Eso- añadió Sirius apartando su mirada del sitio donde estaba sentada  
Kate y mirando a Remus cómo si él tuviera la culpa de todo- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Pues porque siempre habéis sido algo.. egocéntricos- dijo Remus con  
tacto.  
  
- ¿Egocéntricos?- preguntó James- yo no soy egocéntrico.  
  
- Bueno, un poquito sí- dijo Peter tímidamente, James le miró con furia y  
Peter volvió a fijar su atención en sus costillas a la brasa.  
  
...  
  
Siguieron con las clases y los ensayos diarios, Tracy con un entusiasmo  
creciente y muy ilusionada con montar toda la escenografía, los chicos  
empezaron a ensayar su coreografía con Lily también, que seguía dándole  
clases a James. Clases cada vez más insoportables y con más tensión,  
tanta que se podía cortar hasta con un cuchillo. Cada vez les era más  
difícil a los dos controlar la evidente atracción que sentían, y muchas  
veces Lily se tenía que separar bruscamente de James y pensar en Hagrid  
en ropa interior para que se le aclararan las ideas.  
  
Snape no se había vuelto a cabrear porque Lily se llevara con James y  
seguían viéndose, en la biblioteca, sobre todo. James alguna vez había  
ido a vigilarles y tenía más ganas que nunca de matar a Snape, pero  
siguió el consejo de Remus y se mantuvo al margen.  
  
Kate seguía sin querer hablar con Sirius, lo de las argollas había ido un  
momento de debilidad, pero no iba a volver a caer en sus redes... no  
señor... Aunque cada vez era más difícil resistirse al moreno de la  
encantadora sonrisa que no hacía más que deshacerse en atenciones con  
ella y... delante de todo el mundo.  
  
Dos semanas después, un viernes, James y Lily estaban ensayando la  
coreografía que James haría con Kate. El chico había mejorado mucho y  
Lily se sentía, en cierto modo, orgullosa.  
  
- Estás mejorando- dijo Lily cuando pararon para descansar- respirando  
fatigada.  
  
A James le encantaba verla así, vestida con unas mallas y un top  
ajustado, con el moño desecho, con las mejillas sonrosadas, con esas  
sensuales gotas de sudor resbalando desde su cuello a su escote.  
  
- Gracias- contestó él de pronto, intentando apartar esos pensamientos.  
  
- Quedan sólo dos semanas ya- Lily estiró los brazos y luego los dejó  
caer, James siguió sus movimientos absorto.  
  
- ¿Qué miras?- preguntó molesta, no era la primera vez que le pillaba  
mirándola de esa manera en los ensayos. Parecía que la desnudaba con la  
mirada y se sentía incómoda.  
  
- Eres preciosa... - murmuró James mirándola a los ojos  
  
Lily empezó a emitir vapor de agua de lo roja que se había puesto. Eso  
era lo que más le molestaba. Que se riera de ella e esa manera. Ella  
sabía que no era guapa, no llamaba la atención de los chicos y además le  
daba igual. Pero James estaba siendo cruel, se quería reír de ella, como  
cuando le había dicho que le gustaba y...  
  
- James, dijiste que íbamos a ser amigos. Los amigos no se ríen de sus  
amigos ¿sabes?  
  
- No me estoy riendo de ti- contestó James.  
  
- ¿Ah no? ¡Y a qué viene eso de que soy preciosa, de que me queda bien el  
maillot, de que te gusto! ¡No voy a ser un trofeo más de tu galería  
James!- contestó ella irada- ¡no te va a llevar a ningún sitio decirme  
mentiras!  
  
James se acercó hasta ella, también visiblemente encendido.  
  
- ¿Qué mentiras, eh? ¿Qué estoy colgado por ti desde hace tres meses y lo  
único que consigo de ti son insultos? ¿Qué eres la chica más increíble de  
Hogwarts y que tienes un cuerpo que me hace volver loco cada vez que  
estás a menos de un metro de mí? ¿Qué estoy esperando a que me toleres  
para invitarte a salir?  
  
Lily le dio la espalda, ofuscada a punto de llorar ¿Por qué le hacía  
eso? ¡La estaba matando! ¡Ella se estaba enamorando de él y él era así de  
cruel! ¿Podría ser que se hubiera dado cuenta y estuviera jugando con sus  
sentimientos? ¿Por qué era tan cruel? Las lágrimas empezaron resbalar  
por sus mejillas. ¡No podía verla llorar sería otro triunfo para él!  
  
Entonces notó como su familiar mano se posaba sobre su cintura y cómo la  
otra le tomaba suavemente el brazo. ¿Qué hacía ahora? La mano que tenía  
sobre el brazo se deslizó hasta su hombro, y apartó el fino tirante del  
maillot para darle un beso suave en él. Y otro más, y otro... recorrió  
con sus labios el camino que llevaba el hombro de la pelirroja asta su  
oreja, mientras la mano que tenía en su cintura subía y bajaba  
acariciándole suavemente el costado. Lily no se podía mover, cerró os  
ojos. Era tan... placentero. Toda la tensión que se había acumulado entre  
ellos esas semanas bailando parecía haber explotado. James entonces  
mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja y ella suspiró en contra de su  
voluntad. Él también había perdido todo el control al que se había  
sometido durante esas dos semanas, cuando el cuerpo de ella parecía ser  
un imán para el suyo y se hacía insostenible la necesidad de besarla.  
  
Lily se giró para encarar los ojos de James, suplicándole con la mirada  
que parara él todo aquello porque ella no podía, que no fuera cruel... Pero  
entonces James enterró su cabeza en su cuello y comenzó besarlo y a  
morderlo, haciéndole perder la noción de la sala, de quién era él y de lo  
que estaba pasando... Gimió en contra de sus deseos y en un acto reflejo  
colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de James y cuando levantó la  
cabeza le besó con la pasión y el arrojo con el que él la había besado.  
James aceptó con avidez su beso y no tardó en buscar la lengua de Lily  
con la suya mientras sus brazos apretaban el cuerpo de la pelirroja  
contra el suyo, como si no hubiera mañana. Lily entonces introdujo sus  
manos por dentro de la camiseta de James y acarició su espalda aún  
sudorosa, y su pecho suave y terso.  
  
Separaron su bocas, para buscar el aire y entonces fue Lily quien se  
acercó al cuello de James y comenzó a besarlo y a mordisquearlo hasta que  
sus labios se encontraron con un cordón... un cordón de la que colgaba  
una pluma ¡Su pluma! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Estaba a punto de... de... con  
Potter! ¡No quería ni pensarlo! ¡Iba a conseguir lo que quería! ¡Y ella  
iba a acabar destrozada!  
  
Se apartó de él bruscamente, con las mejillas aún encendidas y la  
respiración entrecortada.  
  
- No vuelvas a hacer eso- siseó con voz amenazante- no te burles sí de mí  
nunca más.  
  
Él intentó acercarse pero ella retrocedió, aguantándole la mirada con sus  
ojos verdes amenazantes.  
  
- ¡No me estoy burlando de ti!- chilló él llevándose una mano a la cabeza-  
¿Por qué no puedes implemente confiar en mi? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿No  
tocarte? ¿No besarte? ¡Si así te demuestro lo que me importas lo haré!-  
chilló él.  
  
- Yo no te importo  
  
- ¿Y tú que sabes eh? Lily, hay cosas que tu no puedes saber ¿vale?  
  
- ¡Déjame en paz!  
  
James se volvió a acercar hasta ella y le susurró.  
  
- No te voy a dejar en paz porque ahora se que te gusto. Y tú me gustas.  
Y por algún extraño motivo eso no es suficiente para que estemos juntos.  
Pero lo estaremos.  
  
- Lo dudo- dijo Lily levantando la barbilla y fingiendo arrogancia  
  
James la miró penetrando a través de sus ojos verdes en su mente.  
  
- No volveré a hacer algo como lo de hoy hasta que tu no quieras... ¿eso  
será suficiente prueba?- preguntó con sarcasmo  
  
- Yo no te he pedido ninguna prueba.  
  
- Pero yo te las voy a dar- contestó James.  
  
Recogió su bolsa y sus gafas y se marcho de la Sala con decisión, dejando  
a Lily temblando de la emoción pero aliviada... si no volvía a besarla no  
habría problema. ¿Pero por qué había caído en su trampa? ¿Por qué? Ahora  
el sabía lo que sentía ella por él, era débil en sus manos, manos que la  
hacían derretirse a la más suave caricía.... ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!  
  
...  
  
Lily les contó lo que había sucedido a Artemis y a sus dos amigas  
mientras bajaban a cenar aquel mismo día. Bueno, más que contárselo, la  
obligaron contárselo porque nada más la vieron supieron que algo había  
pasado.  
  
- Yo creo que Potter va en serio- opinó Artemis- Al menos ahora.  
  
- Pero él no es un chico para mí- suspiró Lily- su manera de ser... Me  
dejará tirada antes o después y me destrozará...  
  
- Como a mí- añadió Kate murmurando  
  
- Pero también puede que salga bien..- contestó Elise  
  
Lily alzó las cejas.  
  
- Sí, es tan probable como que acabemos casados y con hijos- replicó Lily  
  
- De momento, él no te ha hecho nada ¿no?  
  
Lily negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Pero sé que lo hará. Yo no le gusto de verdad  
  
- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Artemis mientras entraban a cenar  
  
- ¿No me has visto?- preguntó la pelirroja señalándose a sí misma- No soy  
una chica guapa, ni popular. Sólo le he impresionado. Cuando se le pase,  
me dejará y yo me habré enamorado y tendré que recoger los pedacitos de  
mi corazón con una aspiradora y pegarlos con Super-glue.  
  
- Yo creo que si eres guapa- apuntó Elise- Lo que pasa es que nunca te  
arreglas. Y respecto a lo de no ser popular, eso sólo te suma puntos.  
  
Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, dispuestos a cenar.  
  
- No soy una chica- Potter- volvió tozuda Lily  
  
- Ni Kate es una chica-Black, y mírala ahora, Sirius está más atento con  
ella que con cualquier otra chica- dijo Artemis.  
  
- Sí, pero Black no ha hecho más que pasar de mí y hundirme en la  
miseria. Si le vuelvo a hacer caso, volverá a hacer igual... Y lo peor es  
que cada vez me cuesta más no hacerle caso... ¡¿Por qué demonios es tan  
condenadamente sexy?!- exclamo dejándose caer sobre a mesa, enterrando la  
cara en la sopa- ¡Auuuuu!  
  
Elise le ayudó a limpiarse la cara mientras se reía con Artemis y con  
Lily.  
  
"tin, tin, tin" Dumbledore pedía su atención dando golpecitos a su copa  
de agua. Poco a poco todos los alumnos se fueron callando para restar  
atención a su director, que se había puesto de pie.  
  
- Queridos alumnos, como ya os dije hace nos días, tendréis unos nuevos  
profesores en prácticas. Este cambio se hará efectivo a partir de mañana,  
porque han llegado hoy. Quiero que deis una bienvenida estilo Hogwarts a  
Jaques Didrell y a Fabian...  
  
- ¡Es Fabian!- gritó Kate antes de que el director acabara de hablar,  
cuando vio entrar por la puerta del Gran salón a dos chicos- ¡Es Fabian!  
  
Pero nadie la oyó a pesar de sus gritos porque todos los alumnos estaban  
aplaudiendo.  
  
- Serán profesores adjuntos en las materias de CCM y Runas- anunció el  
director mientras los dos jóvenes saludaban amigablemente a los alumnos-  
Y estarán con nosotros dos meses. Fabian dejó la escuela sólo hace tres  
años, así que puede que algunos os acordéis de él.  
  
Los alumnos de los cursos superiores asintieron y todos se interesaron  
por los dos chicos. Fabian era un chico alto, de complexión fuerte y con  
cara de tranquilidad. Tenía el pelo rizado recogido en una coleta y los  
ojos del mismo color que Artemis.  
Jaques, que por el nombre debía de ser francés, era algo más bajito y más  
delgado. Llevaba gafas y su pelo era rubio, además parecía haber  
despertado la curiosidad de más de una alumna de la escuela. Los dos se  
sentaron en la mesa de los profesores a cenar.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos, en los que no había probado bocado de lo  
nerviosa que estaba, Kate se levantó de la mesa seguida por Artemis y le  
hizo una señal a Fabian para que fuera a hablar con ella cerca de la  
puerta de salida, Fabian sonrió, se disculpó con los profesores y fue  
hacia la puerta.  
  
- ¡Kate!- chilló con los brazos abiertos al verla.  
  
Kate le abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas venir?- preguntó la chica separándose  
un poco de él, pero con las manos todavía en sus hombros.  
  
- Era una sorpresa Kitty- le contestó con voz de falsete pellizcándole  
una mejilla  
  
- Eres malo- contestó ella con voz de niña y sonriendo.  
  
- Ejem, ejem.Yo también estoy encantado de verte primo- les interrumpió  
Artemis que había estado observando el intercambio de cariñitos. Le dio  
un abrazo a su primo- Anda que avisas.  
  
Fabian se encogió de hombos.  
  
- Era una sorpresa. Hola Elise- Elise y Lily también se habían acercado  
hasta ellos y Fabian las abrazó a las dos- Hola Lils. Has adelgazado.  
  
Lily les miró a todos con suficiencia.  
  
- ¿Veis? No me estoy convirtiendo en una ballena azul- dijo picada a sus  
amigos, que se echaron a reír- Tú has crecido mucho, Fabian.  
  
Los alumnos miraban al grupo de cinco con interés, pero como muchos  
sabían que Artemis y Fabian eran primos y que Kate era su ex -novia, no  
tardaron en desinteresarse. Bueno, no todos. A Sirius y a las del NTCPSP  
les faltaban ojos para mirar y orejas para escuchar.  
  
- Hola- saludó una voz con marcado acento francés, el otro profesor en  
prácticas, Jaques, también se había acercado.  
  
- Ven Jacques, que te presentaré a unos amigos- dijo Fabian- Este es mi  
primo Artemis- los dos chicos se dieron la mano- Esta es Kate.  
  
- La famosa Kate- añadió el francés haciendo que las mejillas de la rubia  
se sonrojaran y le besó la mano- Enchanté  
  
- Esta es Lily- dijo Fabian entornando os ojos. Jaques también le besó a  
mano.  
  
- Y esta es...  
  
- Elise- acabó Jaques mirando a los ojos a la morena, que le observaba  
con una sonrisa- Ça va, Elise, ma chèrie?  
  
- Ça va- contestó ella risueña - A mi no me darás un beso en la mano ¿no?  
  
Jaques sonrió.  
  
- No tenia intención de ello, chèrie.- dijo mientras le daba un abrazo y  
dos besos y los otros cuatro y todos los alumnos que estaban mirando se  
quedaban con cara de póker.  
  
- Pensaba que llegaríais ayer- dijo Elise  
  
- ¿Pero os conocéis?-preguntó Fabian.  
  
Elise y Jaques asintieron.  
  
- Este verano, en Paris. Fabian era el tutor de mi grupo de prácticas, ya  
sabéis, a las excavaciones que fui...  
  
- Y Elise era mi mejor discípulo- la alabó el francés.  
  
- No era muy difícil. Las otras chicas estaban demasiado ocupadas  
limpiando las babas de encima de las lápidas que encontramos.- dijo Elise  
alzando la ceja- Y haciéndote morritos.  
  
- Como si tú no me los hubieras hecho- murmuró sonriendo Jaques  
  
- ¡Serás embustero!-se ofendió la morena- De todos modos, ¿Por qué no  
llegasteis ayer?  
  
- Estuvimos un día más en Dumstrang- explicó Fabian- Una tempestad muy  
fuerte de nieve no nos dejaba salir. ¿Cómo sabías que íbamos a llegar  
ayer?- preguntó extrañado  
  
- Me lo dijo Jaques en su última carta, la recibí poco después de llegar  
a la escuela.  
  
Kate abrió a boca de par en par.  
  
- ¿Y por qué no nos dijiste que vendrían?- chilló ofendida.  
  
- ¿Y fastidiar la sorpresa?  
  
- Entonces, Jaques, tú le enviaste a Elise esa piedra para Navidad ¿No?-  
dijo Lily recordando el extraño regalo sobre el que su amiga no había  
querido dar explicaciones.  
  
Jaques asintió.  
  
- Era una felicitación de Navidad. ¿Conseguiste descifrarla?- le preguntó  
a Elise.  
  
- Sí, y no me gustó lo que ponía sobre mis piernas, pervertido.  
  
...  
  
- ¿Quién es ese tipo que merece que le corten las manos?- preguntó Sirius  
mirando a Fabian abrazar con tanta familiaridad a Kate.  
  
- Fue prefecto, seguro que te acuerdas de él- contestó Remus sorbiendo su  
sopa- Estuvo saliendo con Kate en cuarto.  
  
- ¿En cuarto? ¡Qué pederasta!  
  
- Sirius, tú saliste con una de tercero el año pasado- le recordó Peter  
  
- Sí, pero parecía mayor ¿vale?- Sirius siguió mirando al grupo- ¡Y que  
hace ese rubio dándole besos a mi prima? ¡Pero de que va!  
  
Remus levantó la vista cautamente y frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.  
  
- Parece que se conocen- dijo James también mirando- ¿La madre de Elise  
también es francesa, no?  
  
Sirius asintió sin dejar de mirar.  
  
- Espero que el francesito no se acerque a más de dos metros de mi prima  
o...  
  
- ¿Pero tú no odias a tu prima?- preguntó Peter confuso.  
  
- Claro que la odio, pero es de mi familia. Y el honor de los Black  
renegados no se va a ver mancilladopor un infame francés.  
  
- Estás hablando como tu madre, tío- le dijo James poniéndole una mano  
sobre el hombro.- Además a ti te tiene que preocupar más el otro, el que  
tiene ahora mismo uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Kate...  
  
- ¡Maldito pederasta pervertido! ¡Un profesor no puede ligar con sus  
alumnas!- chilló Sirius airado  
  
...  
  
- Mira esas. ¿Pero de que van?- murmuró Rachel arrugando su naricita  
respingona- ¿Qué se han creído? Intentar ligar con los profes...  
  
- Como ningún chico del castillo las quiere ver ni en pintura...- dijo  
sonriendo cínicamente Moniq, acompañada por las risitas insolentes del  
resto.- Ay perdona Tracy- dijo con fingida pesadumbre- Se me había  
olvidado que James te dejó por la mari-macho de la Evans.  
  
Tracy entornó los ojos. Ya se estaba cansando un poquitito de que sus  
amigas en vez de apoyarla disfrutaran pasándole por la cara lo de James.  
Además cuando les había confesado que en realidad le daba igual todas le  
habían dicho "no niegues que estás destrozada querida. Tiene que ser  
humillante". Parecía que querían hundirla más que reconfortarla. Por eso,  
últimamente pasaba la mayoría del tiempo dedicada a preparar el  
espectáculo. Eso también se lo habían criticado, le decían que como podía  
relacionarse con semejantes... adefesios. Y eso cada vez le sentaba peor  
porque las chicas cada vez le caían mejor y la habían aceptado a pesar de  
todo lo que había habido entre ellas.  
  
- Según recuerdo, a ti Sirius también te dejó por Kate. Una de las pocas  
cosas inteligentes que ha hecho en la vida, desde luego.  
  
- Pobrecita- murmuró Rachel con pena fingida- Aún está muy afectada por  
lo de los cuernos de James...  
  
Tracy se levantó de repente y dio un golpe en la mesa con sus manos.  
  
- ¿Sabéis que os digo? Que el día que os mordáis la lengua moriréis  
envenenadas. Cualquiera de esas chicas es más buena persona que todas  
vosotras juntas. Seguid criticando hasta que reventéis.- Cogió su mochila  
y se fue decidida hacia la salida.  
  
- Pobrecita- volvió a decir Gilda- está confundida. Ya volverá- Todas  
asintieron con conformismo  
  
...  
  
Tracy seguía caminando furiosa hacia la puerta, pasó cerca del grupito de  
Lily y Artemis le hizo una señal.  
  
- Eh, Tracy, ven que te presentaré a mi primo  
  
Lo miró confusa, no es que estuviera muy acostumbrada a la amabilidad  
desinteresada, pero se acercó hasta allí.  
  
-Esta es Tracy- dijo Artemis mirando a su primo- También hace el  
espectáculo del que os estábamos hablando. Es otra amiga.  
  
Frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada y estrechó la mano de los nuevos  
profesores.  
  
- ¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa?- le preguntó Artemis sonriendo  
  
La rubia iba a contestar que no era de su incumbencia y que se comprara  
una vida para distraerse, pero no le pareció muy educado delante de tanta  
gente, y ella ante todo, era una señorita.  
  
- Quería bajar unas telas del desván, para el escenario- mintió  
  
- ¿Y por qué no nos has avisado? – preguntó Lily- No hace falta que lo  
hagas tú todo sola. Yo te acompaño.  
  
- Y yo- se ofreció Artemis- Te partirás la columna si intentas bajar  
rollos de tela con esos tacones, princesa- bromeó  
  
Tracy hinchó los carrillos ofendida y se apartó el pelo de la cara, pero  
no contestó nada.  
  
- Iré a decirle a alguno de estos vagos que nos acompañen también- dijo  
Lily.  
  
- Nosotras le enseñaremos el castillo a Jaques, si no os importa- dijo  
Elise.  
  
Lily hizo un gesto con la mano y rápidamente se encaminó hacia donde  
estaban los Merodeadores, dispuesta a arrastrar a Remus para que la  
ayudara, mientras Artemis y Tracy subían ya hacia al desván.  
  
Por el camino fueron en silencio, Tracy aún encendida por lo que había  
pasado con las otras chicas y Artemis observándola. Llegaron al desván y  
Tracy buscó entre los rollos de tela, eligiendo uno al azar y pasándoselo  
a Artemis.  
  
- Oye Chambers... ¿De verdad necesitamos esta tela?  
  
- Sí- contestó ella con una pizca de mal humor- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
- Porque es amarilla con lunares rosas, bastante hortera, y no me imagino  
para que traje puede ser...  
  
Tracy le miró enfadada.  
  
- ¿Siempre tienes que cuestionarme?  
  
- No, pero es entretenido hacerlo- contestó Artemis alzando los hombros-  
¿Te pasa algo... Tracy?  
  
La rubia volvió a levantar sus defensas, pero estaba un poco harta de  
tener que hacerse la estirada delante de ese chico que siempre a dejaba  
mal. Se dejó caer sobre el montón de telas.  
  
- No lo sé. Creo que acabo de darme cuenta de que he perdido muchos años  
de mi vida haciendo el gilipollas y es bastante frustrante.  
  
- ¿El gilipollas?- preguntó Artemis divertido sentándose a su lado- que  
quieres decir.  
  
Tracy chasqueó la lengua y se levantó.  
  
- ¿Te puedes creer que nunca había pensado que iba a hacer después de  
acabar la escuela? Me doy cuenta de que mis posibilidades son pocas,  
acabaré siendo una mujer florero, mantenida.  
  
- ¿Y eso está mal?- aventuró Artemis.  
  
Ella lo miró alzando una ceja.  
  
- Pues no lo tengo muy claro, pero creo que sí. Además, ¿sabes otra cosa?  
No tengo ningún amigo. Es muy deprimente- dijo sonriendo débilmente.  
  
- Tienes muchas amigas- contestó Artemis  
  
- No son mis amigas, son unas arpías.  
  
- ¿Y porque vas con ellas?  
  
- Ya no voy con ellas  
  
- Pues entonces deja de hacerte la víctima y móntate tu vida como te  
guste. Haz por una vez lo que te dé la gana- dijo Artemis levantándose-  
piensa en lo que quieres hacer y hazlo, vive un poco.  
  
Tracy lo miró sonriendo de lado, queriendo hacerse la enfadada .  
  
- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que puedes ser bastante molesto?  
  
- Alguna vez, sí- dijo el sonriendo- Ahora... ¿hay que llevar algo abajo  
o no?  
  
Tracy se llevó las manos a las caderas.  
  
- Pues ya que estamos aquí, sí que vamos a bajar algunas cosas.  
  
....  
  
- Dijiste que me ibas a dejar en paz- se quejó Lily mientras subía con  
James al desván. Remus iba a aceptar acompañarla, pero cuando se iba a  
levantar, James le dio un pisotón que le había dejado plano y casi había  
saltado por encima de la mesa para acompañar a Lily  
  
- Dije que no te iba a besar. Lo de dejarte en paz es otra cosa. Además  
somos amigos... y los amigos se ayudan  
  
- Eso se lo cuentas a Remus, que casi le rompes el pie.  
  
- Es que en realidad no quería venir, lo que pasa es que le sabía mal  
decírtelo...  
  
- Ya...- dij Lily riendo a su pesar, había que reconocer que James tenía  
su chispa y era agradable si se mantenía a una distancia prudencial de  
seguridad.  
  
Entraron en el desván, vieron a Tracy llenando unas cajas con cosas  
diversas y suspiraron, iba a ser un trabajo pesado.  
  
...  
  
- ¿Se puede saber que hacemos aquí?- murmuró Remus detrás de Sirius, los  
dos escondidos estilo espías de peli americana detrás de unas armaduras  
  
- Shhh. Ya te lo he explicado- contestó Sirius- Estamos en misión de  
vigilancia.  
  
- Estamos espiando a Kate y a Elise- se quejó Peter detrás de la estatua  
de un cerdito- ¡Esto es idiota!  
  
- ¡Tú también lo eres y nadie dice nada!- susurró Sirius.  
  
- Yo me piro- siseó Peter- Cada vez estás peor Sirius, esa chica no es  
para tanto.  
  
Mientras Peter desaparecía por el pasillo Remus y Sirius avanzaron hasta  
los ventanales de al lado de la clase de Aritmomancia, donde estaban  
Kate, Jaques, Fabian y Elise.  
  
- Como nos pillen vamos a quedar fatal- dijo Remus dándose en la frente.  
  
- Shh- volvió a amenazarle Sirius- Esto es por una causa mayor. Seguridad  
internacional casi.  
  
- ¿Internacional?- preguntó Remus  
  
- El rubiales ese es francés ¿no? Pues ya está  
  
Remus volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras se escurrían hasta la puerta  
de la clase y se agachaban en el suelo para que no los vieran.  
  
- ¡Esto es ridículo!- murmuró de nuevo Remus  
  
-Shhh.- susurró Sirius girándose- Que oigo algo.  
  
- A lo mejor tu sentido común ha vuelto de vacaciones- dijo una voz por  
encima de ellos, se giraron para ver a Elise con los brazos cruzados- ¿Se  
puede saber qué hacéis aquí?  
  
- Pues en realidad...- empezó a decir Remus levantándose  
  
- Estamos haciendo un estudio sobre las baldosas del colegio- acabó  
rápidamente Sirius- ¿Te has fijado que en cada piso son diferentes? ¡Y  
algunas están gravadas y todo!  
  
Elise encaró una ceja y Remus volvió a negar con la mano en la frente.  
  
Kate, Fabian y Jaques salieron del aula y se sorprendieron al ver a los  
chicos.  
  
- ¿amigos tuyos?- preguntó Jaques a Elise.  
  
- El rubio sí, el otro es primo mío, nos tocó en una rifa... No  
preguntes.  
  
Jaques y Fabian la miraron extrañados mientras Sirius se ponía rojo.  
  
- Pues... ¡Pues nos vamos a mirar las baldosas del piso de arriba, que  
aquí no se puede trabajar con tranquilidad!- se quejó adoptando una pose  
ofendida y alejándose a zancadas por el pasillo.  
  
- Me llamo Remus Lupin- dijo el licántropo, avergonzado- Perdonad esto,  
en realidad está bien de la cabeza, lo que pasa es que se debe haber  
fumado algo, o no sé...- dijo a modo de disculpa- Buenas noches- y  
desapareció detrás de su amigo.  
  
Elise se echó a reír y Kate también dejó escapar una sonrisa: Sirius  
estaba celoso.  
  
...  
  
- ¿Esta caja la dejo aquí?- le preguntó James a Tracy, dentro de la sala  
contigua a la de Estudios muggle.  
  
- Sí, déjala por ahí- contestó ella distraída, ordenando unas cintas de  
raso.  
  
James se acercó a ver lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
- Oye Tracy, que no te lo había dicho antes... pero siento que por mi  
culpa tengas que hacer todo esto- dijo sonriendo.- Y de que lo pasaras  
mal.  
  
La rubia se giró con cara de asombro.  
  
- ¿Bromeas? ¿Sabes el favor que me hiciste? Esto es lo mejor que me ha  
pasad en mucho tiempo. Por fin hago algo útil y que me gusta, me lo paso  
bien y he conocido a gente genial.  
  
James la miró alzando las cejas.  
  
- Tú también no, James. Te lo digo en serio. Incluso sé que lo tendríamos  
que haber dejado antes, nunca estuvimos... ya sabes...- contestó ella  
ruborizándose  
  
- Sí, ya sé... enamorados- acabó él- Pero somos muy buenos amigos ¿no?  
Siempre me has gustado Tracy. Quizás por eso duramos tanto tiempo, eres  
muy buena chica.  
  
Tracy suspiró y volvió a ordenar las cintas.  
  
- Una buena chica con mucho trabajo- murmuró- Ve a buscar el resto de  
cajas, anda.  
James sonrió y se encaminó hacia la puerta.  
  
- James- le detuvo la voz de Tracy antes de que saliera por la puerta, él  
se giró- Lily me gusta. Espero que pueda hacerte feliz.  
  
- Yo sólo espero que me deje acercarme a ella sin morderme- contestó  
sonriendo y levantando los hombros.  
  
Tracy le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a su trabajo mientras James subía  
al desván.  
  
O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Casi me da un infarto, os lo juro, más de 50 reviews por el capítulo anterior!!!! Es flipante!!! Gracias, os he dicho alguna vez que os quiero un montón? Muchas, muchas, muchisísimas gracias!!! No os olvidéis de dejarme otro esta vez!!! Por cierto,creo que voy a subir el rating a Pg-13, que opináis? Es que yo de eso no entiendo  
  
Llego yo el jueves toda chula, después de acabar los exámenes de la selec y vi tantos reviews que casi no me lo creía. Yo pensaba que se habían equivocado!! Muchas gracias, me hacéis feliz, y creo que se nota n el largo e los capítulos.. este es particularmente enorme... y sólo lo he escrito en dos días! Es que casi tenía mono de escribir, después de tanto estudiar. Muchas gracias otra vez!!!  
  
En el próximo capítulo, el esperado show  
  
Por cierto, jejejeje,no sé si hay alguna de la Orden Sirusiana que lea mis fics y que fuera a la quedada de Barcelona... Bueno, Míriam por lo menos, aunque no sabe quién soy y yo tampoco sé quién es ella... Al final sí fui, estaba allí, pero me dio vergüenza acercarme hasta vosotras... así soy yo... iba con dos amigas.... No sé si alguna me vio. Llevaba dos trenzas de peinado y una camisa azul cielo, soy morena y de estatura media, estaba al principiod e la cola.. seguramente las que fuisteis ni os fijasteis, pero me parecisteis un grupo muy simpático.. me dio un poco de reparo porque parecía que todas os conocíais desde hacía bastante, aunque fuera por messenger y claro.. soy vergonzosa por naturaleza. Y mis amigas, venga a insistirme que os dijera algo... pero bueno : Si hay otra quedada para el año que viene esta vez me lanzo, os lo prometo. Por cierto, casi me dio un pasmo cuando se cortó la película... Y qué guapísimo sale Daniel Radcliffe, aunque sea muy joven para mí!!  
  
Esta vez os pido vuestra opinión sobre:  
  
¿Qué os parecen Jaques y Fabian?  
  
¿Y la nueva estrategia de James?  
  
¿Qué os ha parecido el James y Lily del capítulo? Yo creo que me he pasado, pero sk tenía que pasar algo drástico ya  
  
- Pues eso, que no os quiero aburrir más, os contesto los reviews (os he dicho que soy super feliz?)  
  
0aleblackmoon0: Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te guste que haya metido Snape, no estaba muy segura de eso. Encantada e que te guste el fic  
  
Ichan: Jejeje, si que soy mala sí. Y me encanta. Mi lema es: Las chicas buenas van al cielo y las malas van a todas partes. Alguna duda resuelta? Espero que sí.  
  
Elanor Black: espero que el capítulo haya cumplido tus expectativas... respecto a lo de Lily celosa... pues como que es un tema difícil, ya sabes, a ella ya le gustaba cuando tenía novia y no parecía muy molesta... seguramente porque sigue viendo que el interés de James no es sincero...  
  
Sara Riddle: gracias guapísima. Espero que también disfrutes este capítulo.  
  
Andrea: gracias, me siento halagada, de verdad. Yo opino que hay historias muy buenas por ahí, otras que no lo son tanto... pero eso va a gustos... ¡no? Muchas gracias, de nuevo. Espero que te siga gustando.  
  
Sara-fénix- Black: yo por fin acabé los exámenes, así que espero darme vida con los dos fics... Espero que a ti te vaya bien la universidad y que yo no te distraiga demasiado... ¿Snape con Kate? Supongo que no... jajajaja, hay otras posibilidades más factibles... jejejeje. Ei, te acordaste, Sirius si sabe bailar, pero se ve que de cantar... no mucho. Así que falta Sirius?? Pues menudo error dejármelo!!! Revisaré eso, gracias!!  
  
Angel Miaka 1: espero no haberme tardado mucho... A mí también me gusta que Lily se haga la dura... pero seamos realistas... no es de piedra.. pobrecilla. Y Tracy y Artemis... bueno, bueno   
  
Antíope Black: No te sulfures mujer, no pasa nada, gracias por las estrellas!!!. ¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a haber Elis y Remus? Yo no he dicho nada... yo nunca digo nada... triolorí. ¿Tú también me quieres matar? No te preocupes, no está en mis intenciones (de momento) liar a Snape con Lily   
  
S-chan: muchas gracias! Y tienes razón... donde están los merodeadores tiene que estar siempre Sevvy.  
  
Otaku-girl: normalmente unas dos semanas, aunque esté de exámenes, o semana y media, eso más o menos es lo que tardo en actualizar. ¿Qué Artemis sale contigo? ¿Con cuantas locas te has tenido que pelear para llevartelo? Jajajaja, me alegro de que salgáis juntos, aunque no sé si a Tracy le hará gracia. Muchas gracias y un besote!!  
  
andrea: y dale! Que no eres pesada, que me encanta que me escribáis aunque sólo sea para decirme. "Lo he leído. Estabas fumada cuando escribistes esa barbaridad?" Bueno, la segunda parte más bien no, pero en serio, que sí que me hace ilu. No abandonaré el otro fic, I promise!  
  
Laura Granger: pero sólo un poquiro mala, lo justo. Hombre, la escena de este capi más que romántica ha sido un poco salvaje, pero espero que no te haya defraudado. ¿Artemis? Creo que para conseguirlo te tienes que pegar con unas cuantas locas (encantadoras pero locas) de por aquí. A los dos años? Eres mi ídolo! Me encanta el ballet y la música y me fastidia ser una inepta en eso.  
  
Ivy potter black: Tardé un poco en subir el capítulo, pero es que tenía que estudiar para el examen de ingreso en la uni... bueno, espero que como el capítulo es largo, la espera se vea recompensada. Muchas gracias.  
  
Zzz: los superasteis! Pero esta vez no lloré, simplemente me puse a saltar y casi me descalabro porque llevaba los tacones puestos y la mochila con dos toneladas de libros a la espalda... Sí los habéis superado!!!  
  
Lunita-L: gracias!, de todas maneras siempre me da pena tardar tanto, sobretodo cuando veo tantos reviews!!! Me alegra de que vayas cambiando de opinión sobre Tracy... a ver que tal te pareció, ya me dirás...  
  
Kurumi-desu: Sé que muchas de tus preguntas no se han respondido, pero noia, es que no puedo desvelar mis secretos!!! Es broma, todo se sabrá en su momento... Un petonet  
  
Leticce-evans-potter: Que me odias??? Henar se echa a llorar desconsoladamente A bueno, que no me odias,. Mejor . Lo siento por tardar tanto, ero es que tener 18 años es muy difícil!! Un beso  
  
Sherezade !: guau! Que super review! Como mola! Jajaja, me ha gustado eso de parejas en boxes, sobretodo porque soy aficionada a la fórmula uno y al motociclismo, jejeje. Es que si escribiera sólo sobre una pareja me aburriría mucho y se haría repetitivo... Mi favorito también es James, antes lo era Sirius, pero me gusta más el porte pícaro de James que el de aristócrata- seguro de si mismo (aunque también es muy sexy) Sirius. A mí también se me olvida que mueren, siempre... Tracy mandó a sus amigas a la mierda! Sí, acertaste! Lo único es que las chicas no lo han pillado, porque comparten todas el mismo cerebro y resulta que a la que le tocaba llevarlo ese día no estaba... jejejeje. Severus, no sé muy bien lo que haré con él, pero... desde que leí el quinto libro creo que Severus estaba algo pillado por Lily, y por eso traicionó a Voldemort y odia tanto a James y a Harry... no sé, son mis teorías de andar por casa.  
  
Pao Bloom: En un día? Qué valor! Si son horas! Muchas gracias, de verdad. Tampoco tuviste que esperar mucho por el beso, aunque la escena no tuvo mucho de romántico... XD, espero que te siga gustando.  
  
Gin-ynia: gracias, de verdad! Me alegro de que el fic te hiciera pasar un buen rato, casi me siento útil y todo!!!  
  
Lamister: gracias, eres un encanto!  
  
Keren: a la cita con Rachel??? Jajajaja, hubiera sido gracioso, sí, pero creo que Kate se hubiera cortado la mano al final, con tal de perderle de vista... jejeje  
  
Susanh: Ei! Me viste las intenciones o eres adivina? Justo quería poner al primo de Artemis!!! Muy bien, me alegro de que te acordaras de él. Gracias por lo de que hago que la gente se meta en las historias, es un palcer escribir para vosotros. Un beso.  
  
Marian Salazar: Gracias! La verdad es que Lily la segunda vez si que la ha aprovechado, jejejeje. Remus y Elise... como siempre, yo no digo nada y Artemis y Tracy... ya veremos....un beso.  
  
Mel-black c: hombre, Lily en el fondo es femenina, lo que pasa es que está pasando por unos años conflictivos jajajaja. Bueno, lo tendré en cuenta . Una aliada de Sandy? No, Artemis no es gay, eso si que os lo aseguro. Bueno, espero que disfrutes el capítulo, un beso.  
  
Maxie-chan: gracias, me alegro de que te guste!!  
  
Syringen: Ya actualizaste, así que no te preocupes! Por cierto, ahora que tengo tiempo leeré tu capítulo porque es que hasta ahora ha sido imposible... Así que tú también estás esperando el beso? Tendréis que fundar un partido político: QBLJ, Queremos Besos entre Lily y James, o mejor algun nombre más logrado, que hoy estoy muy espesa... Venganza??? Me das miedo.  
  
Raipotter: sí, se llama Sandy y es muy amiga mía, pero está loca, jolin, que Artemis no es gay!! Vale, vale, Lily es para James, pero eso no quita que Snape esté por aquí, entre medio.  
  
Kari radcliffe: Gente enganchada a mi fic! Na... no es para tanto!! Lily no está loca, es tonta!!! Yo ya estaba comiéndome a James enterito, jejejeje.  
  
Anónimo: no tengo una cátedra en mitología griega, pero sé quien es Artemisa (o Diana en la mitología romana), de todas formas gracias por la información. Le puse el nombre muy conscientemente, si te has leído la historia sabrás que Artemis es un enamorado de los animales, de ahí que eligiera el nombre de la diosa de la caza (versionado) para él. Además, supongo que ya lo debes saber y sino como dices tú un poco de cultura nunca viene mal, el sexo de los nombres es un hecho meramente cultural. Andrea para nosotros es nombre de chica, en cambio, en Italia, Andrea es un nombre de chico también. Lo mismo pasa con ciertos nombres orientales. La novia de un vecino mío es japonesa y se llama Miyuko, si yo no llego a saber que es su nombre, podría haber pensado perfectamente que es el nombre de una salsa. Así que no creo que el nombre sea un problema, y menos un problema tan grande como para dedicarle un review a este simple hecho, aunque gracias por tu opinión, siempre son de ayuda vuestros consejos.  
  
Luciana: jejeje... A todas os encanta Artemis eh??? A mí también, aunque demasiado perfecto para mí. Sí que tiene que estar muyloca Lily para rechazar un beso de James la verdad! Quién pudiera estar en sus zapatos! Severus... todavía no estoy muy segura de qué haré con él.  
  
Verónica: mira que eres exagerada! A ver que hace Snappy por estos lugares, sí. Si que hay más veros sí, pero yo os distingo, tranquila! Un beso wapisísima.  
  
Jarlaxe-Bregan: Hola caballero, así que leíste mi bio? Entera? Joder, pues mira que puse sandeces... jejejeje. Gracias por lo de mente lúcida. Intentaré hacer ingeniería química sí, pero no se yo que tal se me dará... te tiene que gustar la química. He mirado tu perfil y tampoco te queda tanto para pensartelo, eh? Bueno, eso siempre se acaba decidiendo en el último momento... mírame a mí sino, todavía no estoy segura y me tengo que matricular ya mismo en la uni...  
  
Vero- evans: Tracy es muy ideal y muy guapérrima, pero yo también creo que no pertenece al NTCPSP. Respecto al resto de "arejas" la cosa puede complicarse.  
  
Helena: Aquí estoy, contestando reviews y esperando a que me pases el capítulo corregido y me digas qué tal... yo creo que puede que si que lo acabe... así que no te tienes que preocupar. Hasta mediados de julio no creo que pire. Pues Artemis es muy mono, que lo sepas, y muy majo. Pero como a ti te gusta Remus... pues nada...  
  
Aliance: Gracias! Hombre, no sé muy bien que haré a corto plazo con Severus, pero no tenía intención de ponerle de malo, no creas... Alguna broma si que habrá y alguna pelea con James, puede... Bueno, espero que te siga gustando la historia.  
  
Elenita: a encuadernar? Jajajaj! Ni que fuera un libro. Qué los pasas por clase? No me digas? Gracias por hacerme publicidad, pero de verdad a la gente le gusta?? Me hace muy feliz, de verdad!! Así que leíste mi bio? En realidad no estoy tan mal de la cabeza, es que ese día estaba un poco aburrida... jejeje. A mí el depor también me gusta.  
  
Uriko: Oh, gracias por dejarme review, de verdad que me encanta que lo hagáis, es como mi recompensa particular. Gracias por lo de Tracy, yo no sé como sulen poner a la novia de James, pero es que no me pegaba que James estuviera con una tía superficial y luego se enamorara de Lily... No sé.... Muchas gracias.  
  
Sarah Evans: gracias por dejar review, no dejes de hacerlo . Me alegro de que te gusten Artemis y Tracy. Un beso!!  
  
Lily McGonagall: No tranquila, no fue masoquista, a mí también me gustan los chicos que te hacen enfadar. Me alegro de que también te vaya gustando Tracy, yo le tengo cariño... Entonces te gustó el casi-beso de esos dos? Entonces a lo mejor no te ha gustado la escena de este chap. Por fin se aclaró lo de Remus! Ya estás más tranquila?? Un beso wapísima.  
  
ShiroiRyuu Black Dragon: Yo te regalaría a Artemis, pero el problema es que un montón de locas se estan pegando por él, entre ellas Tracy, así que no sé... jejejeje. Un beso.  
  
MarianaA: me tardé mucho? Espero que no es que estuve de exámenes. Encantada de que te encante  
  
Aryblack: gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos! Y sobretodo gracias por leerte os 13 capítulos de golpe, hay que ser valiente, siempre lo digo!! Gótica, vampiresa... me fascina ese estilo de gente, aunque yo soy diametralmente opuesta... pero muy tolerante y me encantan todas esas filosofías de vida... Yo también soy muy sarcástica, no creas, de ahí saco el sarcasmo de mis personajes. Hostias? Creo que no hubo hostias, pero es que no veo yo a esos dos pegándose, sobretodo porque Lily le puede...  
  
Cat: gracias por tu review, aunque no tengas tiempo!!!  
  
Jessa Potter: Intentaré mejorarlo, aunque siempre lo hago lo mejor que puedo....  
  
Carolina: Espero que no se haya hecho muy largo, pero de verdad que no tuve tiempo. Espero que te siga gustando... Gracias!  
  
PadmaPatilNaberrie: me alegro de que te gustara elprincipio de chap :P, aunque al final no hubiera beso. No he tardado mucho, no? Dos semanas como prometí!!  
  
Nagini86: Yo mala? Que va mujer, sólo un poquito. Tú también quieres quedarte con Artemis? Pues creo que te vas a tener que pegar con una cuantas de por aquí, unas 7 si no las llevo mal contadas. A mí también me gusta Dumbledore.  
  
Nympha-da: Tranquila... yo también é lo que es estudiar..... te entiendo. Que te cae como el puto culo? Sí, suele provocar ese efecto en la gente... Si me quieres agregar encantada.  
  
Dru: me alegra que te gusten los amigos de Lily, y lo de Artemis y Tracy... pues yo diría que Artemis es amable con todo el mundo.. pero un poco más con ella.  
  
Argie: Jejejeje... continué, continué.. no te comas as uñas, tranquila: Alguna pregunta respondida en este chap? Espero que sí, un beso  
  
Asmp14: Gracias por todo y por incorporarte ahora la historia, tiene que ser duro leer todos los capítulos e una vez, me imagino... Me alegro de que te gusten los nuevos personajes.  
  
Mírima: (respuesta al mail-review) muchas gracias guapísima, espero que te siga gustando el fic. Para otra vez que haya quedada me pongo un letrero o algo así... XD... Un beso!! 


	15. Y un año más, es catorce de febrero I

Disclaimer: No, no soy la Rowling. I'm sorry. Por lo tanto no gano nada  
con esto, sólo reviews. Y los pocos personajes uqe sí que me pertenecen  
no están creados con fines lucrativos  
  
15. Y UN AÑO MÁS, ES CATORCE DE FEBRERO (1)  
  
- Mmmmmm... ¿Lily? ¿estás nerviosa?  
  
- ¿Yo nerviosa?- contestó la pelirroja muy rápido y evidentemente  
crispada- ¡Claro que no!- adoptó una pose forzada de naturalidad- ¿Por  
qué lo dices?  
  
- No sé... te estás comiendo las esquinas del libro de Transfiguración-  
le anunció Snape alzando una ceja- Si tienes hambre, come algo que puedas  
digerir.  
  
Lily se apresuró a bajar los libros.  
  
- Estás tensa... –volvió a decir Snape y la obligó a pararse a mitad del  
pasillo- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es culpa de San Potter?  
  
La pelirroja suspiró y bajó la mirada.  
  
- Sí y no- murmuró- quiero decir, que no, no me ha hecho nada, pero...  
  
- ¿Pero qué?- la interrumpió Snape obligándola a mirarle alzando su  
barbilla, Lily se extaño por ese gesto tan cercano; Severus no solía dar  
esas muestras de familiaridad...  
  
La chica volvió a suspirar. Hacía una semana que James y ella se habían  
besado... y pese a la promesa del chico de no volver a intentar nada  
parecido, las clases de baile continuaban siendo más insufribles si se  
podía... No había quedado satisfecha y su cuerpo reaccionaba de formas  
extrañas cuando el entrelazaba sus manos y sus brazos fuertes alrededor  
de su cintura... Pero eso, por supuesto, no se lo podía contar a Snape.  
  
- No es nada Severus, Potter no me ha hecho nada...  
  
- ¿Ha intentado?- aventuró el Slytherin con un gesto de dureza que  
pretendía esconder la vergüenza que le daba abordar el tema- Ya sabes...  
  
Lily abrió los ojos de par en par y se apartó sorprendida.  
  
- ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso?  
  
- ¡Porque es él Lily!- chilló Snape acercándose a ella- No es legal.  
  
- ¡Oh! ¡Por muy poco legal que sea dudo que siquiera se le haya pasado  
por la cabeza eso Severus!  
  
Snape gruñó y miró hacia otro lado.  
  
- No me digas que nos vamos a volver a enfadar por su culpa- protestó  
Lily cruzando los brazos  
  
- ¡Si no le defendieras!- volvió a chillar Snape.  
  
- ¡No le defiendo!- chilló también Lily- Sólo te digo que eso no ha  
pasado ¿vale?  
  
Snape volvió a gruñir.  
  
- No me gusta Potter- masculló entre dientes.  
  
Lily entonces empezó a carcajearse y él no pudo sino sonreír al verla  
así.  
  
- ¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?- preguntó entonces más calmada- Ya había  
llegado yo sola a esa conclusión hace tiempo Snivellus...  
  
- ¡Qué lista es la sangre sucia!- dijo Snape irónicamente retomando su  
camino por el pasillo- Por cierto... ¿Tú no tienes ahora CCM?  
  
- ¡Es verdad!- chilló Lily girando sobre sus talones y echando a correr a  
través del pasillo- ¡Nos vemos después!  
  
Snape la despidió con la mano mientras la pelirroja desaparecía escaleras  
a bajo, saltando los escalones de tres en tres y apresurándose por no  
llegar tarde. Era la segunda clase que tenía con Fabian, en la anterior  
habían estudiado a los dragones rojos (de manera teórica, claro está) y  
seguramente acabarían con eso entonces. Atravesó la puerta de entrada y  
siguió corriendo hasta una de las clases que había al lado del claustro  
del patio: allí hacían las clases teóricas de CCM. Tomó aire antes de  
abrir la puerta.  
  
- Evans, llega tarde- dijo Fabian con autoridad desde la tarima. Fabian  
sólo daba clase a los alumnos de sexto y séptimo, igual que Jaques, del  
resto se seguían ocupando sus respectivos profesores.  
  
Lily tuvo que morderse el labio para no empezar a reírse allí delante de  
todo el mundo, era gracioso ver así a un amigo suyo.  
  
- Ya...- explicó Lily mirando el suelo- es que he tenido un  
problemilla... y... pero ya me siento, no interrumpo más- dijo  
deslizándose hasta su pupitre, al lado del de Artemis.  
  
- La próxima vez le bajaré puntos- le advirtió.  
  
Lily asintió sin decir nada, pero haciendo muchos esfuerzos por no  
carcajearse... ¡Cómo que Fabian le iba a quitar puntos a Gryffindor! No  
podía evitar seguir guardando cierto favoritismo por su antigua casa...  
  
- ¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó susurrando Artemis.  
  
- Por ahí... oye, si encuentras mis pulmones por aquí me los pasas...-  
murmuró Lily.  
  
Artemis rió disimuladamente.  
  
- Oye, ¿Has visto el cartel que han colgado en la Sala Cómún? En marzo  
volveremos a tener las charlas de orientación profesional...  
  
Lily asintió.  
  
- A mí a parte de orientación me van a tener que dar un mapa y una  
brújula- murmuró- no tengo ni idea de qué hacer  
  
La clase fue bastante entretenida, Fabian era joven y sabía lo que era  
aguantar clases pesadas y más soporíferas que un somnífero para mamuts,  
así que hacía lo posible para que no se aburrieran. Incluso Kate, que  
odiaba los "bichos"estaba atenta en clase, aunque eso también pudiera  
ser que se explicara por otros motivos.  
  
Sirius seguía mirando a su nuevo profesor con repulsa y aversión, además  
se había hecho un calendario en el cuál iba tachando los días que  
quedaban para que se fuera. Las cosas con Kate habían ido a peor, antes  
de que llegara Fabian había estado casi a punto de perdonarle, pero  
ahora... Kate parecía haberse vacunado contra sus encantos.  
  
Cuando la clase acabó todos se apresuraron a recoger, tenían  
transfiguraciones y el aula quedaba exactamente en la otra punta del  
castillo. Lily se había preguntado muchas veces si no podrían hacer como  
en un colegio normal y corriente y poner todas las aulas en un mismo  
pasillo: había días que casi tenían que correr los 1500 metros lisos para  
llegar a tiempo a sus clases.  
  
Mientras acababan de meter de cualquier manera sus libros en la mochila,  
Remus se acercó a Lily y a Artemis.  
  
- Hola- les saludó el licántropo con aspecto fatigado. Lily recordó que  
esa misma noche habría luna llena.  
  
- Hola Remus- saludó Lily- Estás muy pálido... ¿No tendrías que...?  
  
El chico negó con la cabeza.  
  
- De eso venía a hablaros... quería saber si esta noche vais a salir.  
  
Lily y Artemis se miraron y asintieron. Últimamente tenían pocas  
oportunidades de salir, pero cuando había luna llena no podían faltar a  
la cita.  
  
- Bueno, era sólo para daros las gracias de antemano... y para invitaros  
a venir con nosotros, si os apetece, claro...  
  
- Sí, ¿Por qué no?- contestó Atemis haciendo callar a Lily, que iba a  
expresar sus reservas al respecto- Parece buen plan.  
  
La cara que puso la pelirroja dio a entender que le parecía de todo menos  
buen plan.  
  
- ¡Oh, vamos Lils! Tú podrás seguir vigilándonos- dijo Remus.  
  
Alzó las cejas y miró alternativamente a Artemis y a Remus. La verdad es  
que entendía que a Artemis le apeteciera salir con los Merodeadores,  
tenía amigos, pero se pasaba casi todo el día con ellas y era normal que  
le hiciese gracia ir esa noche con los chicos... Al final suspiró como  
forma de asentimiento y se colgó la mochila en los hombros.  
  
- Kate, ¿vienes o te quedas resolviendo "dudas"?-chilló Elise desde la  
puerta.  
  
Fabian y la rubia estaban hablando cerca de la mesa del profesor y Kate  
estaba jugando con uno de los mechones de su pelo mientras Fabian sonreía  
y se rascaba el cuello.  
  
- ¡Ya voy!-chilló la rubia- ¡Hasta después "profesor"!- se despidió con  
un tono coqueto.  
  
Lily y Elise entornaron los ojos antes de salir de clase para unirse a la  
fila de alumnos que desfilaba hacia el interior del castillo.  
  
- ¿Has visto eso?- murmuró Sirius mientras señalaba disimuladamente con  
el mentón a Kate, que se volvía a despedir de Fabian con la mano y una  
perfecta sonrisa- ¡Es un perversor de menores! Está haciendo caer en sus  
redes a la pobre e indefensa Kate con cuatro mimitos...  
  
- Sí, debe ser una técnica universal- murmuró James- Tú usas la misma  
  
- ¿Yo? ¡¿Yo?!- preguntó el moreno indignado- ¿Cómo osas?  
  
- No me gusta nada tu venazo Black- comentó Peter mirándole de lado.  
  
- ¡Tengo que liberar a Kate de las manos de ese, de ese, de ese...!-  
siguió el moreno sin hacer caso de Peter  
  
- Tío- le ayudó Peter  
  
- De ese delincuente pervertido- acabó Sirius  
  
...  
  
- ¿Vendréis esta noche?- le preguntó James a Lily mientras la hacía dar  
unas vueltas sobre si misma.  
  
- Puede- contestó ella escuetamente  
  
- Me dijo Remus que sí- volvió a intentar James  
  
- ¿Pues entonces para qué preguntas?- se quejó Lily separándose de él de  
repenete y yendo hacia el tocadiscos. Era imposible estar tan cerca de  
él... imposible.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó James confundido  
  
- Voy a cambiar el disco.- tomó uno al azar y lo puso. Inspiró con fuerza  
"Vamos Lily, utiliza toda tu sangre fría"  
  
...  
  
La escena era, cuanto menos, pintoresca. Una pantera de pelaje granatoso  
caminaba sigilosamente por uno de los caminos cercanos a la casa de los  
gritos, vigilante y al acecho. Unos metros por detrás de ella, un perro,  
un zorro, un ciervo, un lobo y una rata subida al lomo del perro iban  
armando un escándalo increíble. La pantera les miró, se podría decir que  
ofendida e irguió su cabeza con un gesto de altivez mientras penetraba  
ágilmente en el interior del bosque cercano a Hogsmeade. Los otros cinco  
la siguieron, empezando una partida espontánea de "tú la llevas".  
  
Ya de madrugada, el extraños grupo volvió a la casa de los gritos, y  
minutos más tarde, todos, menos el lobo, aparecieron en los terrenos de  
Hogwarts, transformándose enseguida en un grupo de adolescentes  
despeinados y sucios, con caras de felicidad y sueño.  
  
Entraron en el castillo usando la capa de invisivilidad, excepto Lily,  
que se convirtió en águila y voló sin problemas hacia una de las ventanas  
de la Sala Común, que siempre dejaba abierta. Artemis normalmente se  
arriesgaba y subía hasta la Torre de Gryffindor usando los pasadizos  
secretos, pero los Merodeadores se ofrecieron a hacerle sitio.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la sala, vieron a Lily recogiendo un montón de  
pergaminos de encima de una mesa, así como otras cosas que parecían  
trajes a medio acabar.  
  
- ¿Qué haces recogiendo nada a estas horas?- preguntó Artemis susurrando.  
  
Lily se giró y se puso un dedo sobre los labios.  
  
- Es de Tracy, se ha quedado dormida mientras trabajaba en esto- explicó.-  
idos a la cama, yo la llevo a su habitación.  
  
Tracy estaba acurrucada en uno de los sillones de la sala común,  
durmiendo. Desde que había decidido dejar el NTCPSP se entregaba casi por  
completo al espectáculo.  
  
- ¿Sabes donde duerme?- preguntó James.  
  
Lily asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- Se esfuerza demasiado- murmuró Artemis mientras Lily asentía y hacía un  
"Mobil corpus"y desaparecía con la chica por las escaleras.  
  
...  
  
La pelirroja subía feliz hacia su sala de entrenamiento: ¡sólo un par de  
días más y acabarían con los ensayos! Se sentía orgullosa de sí misma,  
era una campeona, había aguantado estoicamente la presencia del cuerpo  
cálido y firme de James durante doce días sin lanzársele a la yugular...  
Eso era definitivamente un progreso.  
  
Dentro de la sala la esperaban los demás. Su actuación para ese viernes  
había despertado mucha curiosidad entre casi todo el alumnado, pero  
habían decidido no contar nada para que fuera una sorpresa.  
  
Abrió la puerta y se encontró a todo el mundo tirado por el suelo, dando  
los últimos retoques a los vestidos y al telón improvisado que iban a  
colgar en el Gran comedor al día siguiente. Sirius y Remus estaban  
encantando unas velas para que se encendiesen y apagasen según la canción  
que sonaba, Kate y James ensayaban la última canción con sus vestidos ya  
puestos mientras Elise los supervisava y Tracy y Artemis estaban colgando  
el telón de color rojo bordado en hilos dorados (ante todo, buenos  
Gryffindor) para ver si se sostenía bien o había que hacer algún cambio.  
Suspiró.  
  
- Un momentito, por favor- dijo dando una palmada para llamar la atención  
de todos- Vengo de hablar con Dumbledore. Pasado mañana actuamos en la  
cena- anunció- en realidad, después de la cena. Para tenerlo todo  
preparado os quiero allí a las tres, ¿estamos? Tendremos sólo tres horas  
y media para prepararlo todo, excepto el telón que lo podemos dejar  
montado mañana. Dumbledore cerrará el Salón después del almuerzo y lo  
abrirá para la cena ¿Alguna pregunta?  
  
Todos negaron con la cabeza.  
  
- Y no olvidéis que nos tiene que salir bien. Sino habremos hecho el  
idiota para nada- acabó la pelirroja.  
  
- No sé que haríamos sin tu optimismo- dijo sarcásticamente Sirius  
  
- Sí, gracias por los ánimos- se añadió Tracy suspirando con desánimo  
  
- ¡Que nos va a salir muy bien!- exclamó Kate- Estad tranquilos.  
  
- Sí, mientras no os pongáis nerviosos porque toda la escuela os va a  
estar mirando mientras actuáis dispuestos a reírse del más pequeño  
error... todo saldrá bien- murmuró Elise  
  
- Oye ¿Tú y Evans os entrenáis para hundirnos a los demás o qué?-  
preguntó molesto Sirius.  
  
...  
  
Elise ordenaba sus libros y pergaminos encima del amplio pupitre que  
tenían en Runas avanzadas. Siempre se sentaba sola en esa clase porque  
Artemis y Lily hacían Aritmomancia y Kate Astronomía. Pero ese día, la  
víspera de San Valentín, alguien se sentó a su lado.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?- chilló extrañada al ver de quién se trataba  
  
- Soy tu nuevo compañero- dijo con una amplia sonrisa Sirius.  
  
- Yo no quiero compañero y menos quiero que tú seas mi compañero.-  
contestó pronunciando tú como si fuera "gusarajo"  
  
- ¿Ves? Eres así de insociable porque no tienes compañeros- le contestó  
su primo.  
  
-¿Pero quieres irte?  
  
- No, estoy bien aquí  
  
- No era una pregunta, era una orden  
  
- Entonces no lo hagas en tono de pregunta, que me confundes- dijo Sirius  
con cara de inocencia  
  
- ¡¡¡Aggggg!!!! ¡Que te pires!  
  
- ¡Que no! ¡Que tengo que proteger tu honor del infame francés!  
  
- ¿Que qué?- chilló Elise sorprendida- ¿Pero qué dices?  
  
- He visto como te mira el Didrell ése y no me hace nada de gracia.  
Ninguna prima mía caera... ¿Elise? ¡Elise, vuelve!  
  
La morena había recogido sus cosas de mala manera y se las había llevado  
dos pupitres más atrás,donde las dejó caer estruendosamente.  
  
- ¿Te importa que me siente contigo?- le preguntó a Remus, que  
normalmente se sentaba con Sirius; James y Peter hacían Aritmomancia.  
  
- No, para nada- contestó Remus con una sonrisa, en parte provocada por  
la escena que estaba montando su amigo.  
  
Elise acomodó sus cosas y se sentó a su lado. Sirius se acercó hasta su  
mesa y le puso una mano en el hombro a Remus.  
  
- Amigo, ha huído de mí porque es joven y no sabe lo que le conviene-  
dijo con solemnidad mientras Elise entornaba los ojos- protegela del  
bellaco extrangero, es lo único que te pido, ¡protégela con tu vida si es  
necesario!- chilló a punto de llorar, preso de la emoción.  
  
Remus le miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras Elise apoyaba sus manos  
en la frente y negaba con la cabeza.  
  
- Vale, vale, Padfoot, lo que tú digas- reposndió Remus aún un tanto  
confundido.  
  
Sirius le dio un golpe en el hombro de agradecimiento.  
  
- Señor Black, le ruego que tome asiento y no haga que la clase se demore-  
la voz de Jaques llegaba desde el principio del aula.  
  
Sirius se giró con el gesto altivo y le dedicó una profunda mirada de  
odio que mantuvo hasta que llegó a su pupitre y tuvo que mirar al suelo  
para no tropezarse con su silla. Cuando estuvo sentado, reprendió su  
mirada de odio mientras Jaques empezaba a explicar. En la clase anterior  
de Runas, Sirius también había estado vigilando de cerca a Jaques, pero  
había constatado que aunque le vigilara, el "rubiales francés"trataba  
con demasiada familiaridad a su prima. ¡Había osado incluso hacerla reír  
y acariciarle una mejilla! ¿Pero cómo se atrevía el baboso ése? Así que  
había decidido sentarse con ella para vigilarle de cerca, plan fallido a  
causa de la poca colaboración de su insensata prima.  
  
A los cinco minutos de haber empezado la clase, Sirius le lanzó una nota  
a Remus.  
  
S: el enemigo público nº 2 está mirando demasiado al sujeto Elise.  
Cúbrela.  
  
R. ¿Y qué hago? ¿Le tiro mi capa por encima?  
  
S. Por ejemplo  
  
R. Estaba siendo sarcástico.  
  
Elise leyó la nota y se la quitó a Remus.  
  
E. tú, idiota. Deja de molestar y cómprate un amigo que te entienda  
  
S. Remus me entiende  
  
R. ...  
  
S. ¿Remus?  
  
R. ....  
  
S. ¡¡Remus!!  
  
R. Hoy hace un bonito día  
  
E. ¿Ves? Estás loco  
  
S. Yo estaré loco, pero al francesito ese le molas, que te creeras que no  
te he visto hablando con el en el Gran Salón y por los pasillos y en su  
despacho...  
  
E. ¿¿Me estás espiando??  
  
S. ¿Yo? No. Estoy velando por tu honor; y Remus me está ayudando  
  
E. ¿¿Tú también Remus??  
  
R. Te agradecería que no me metieras en tus paranoias, Padfoot.  
  
E. ¿¿Me estáis espiando??  
  
R. Sirius te está espiando.  
  
S. Hablad con propiedad, estoy velando por su honor.  
  
R/E. Ya...  
  
E. Como me sigas espiando te juro que cuando estés dormido, te afeito la  
cabeza.  
  
S. ¡No! No serías capaz. Y tú Remus no te alíes con ella  
  
E. Tú tiéntame. Y ahora deja de pasar estúpidas notitas o iré preparando  
la espuma.  
  
Sirius leyó el último mensaje y se giró a dedicarle una mirada ofendida a  
su prima. Luego volvió a centrar su atención en Jaques, murmurando algo  
sobre las adolescentes alocadas que van por la vida sin saber lo que les  
puede pasar.  
  
Elise arrancó otro trozo de pergamino y se lo pasó a Remus.  
  
E. ¿Nervioso por el espectáculo?  
  
R. Bueno... en realidad HISTÉRICO. Creo que voy a hacer el ridículo.  
Pensaba que las buenas chicas no pasaban notas en clase.  
  
E. No lo deben hacer. Nunca le he preguntado a una buena chica si pasaba  
notitas. No estés nervioso, lo harás bien  
  
R. ....  
  
E. Te lo digo en serio.  
  
R. Creo que me dará un infarto en el escenario... Tu amigo Didrell nos  
está mirando. Mejor dicho, me está mirando un poco mal.  
  
Elise recibió la nota y miró a Jaques disimuladamente  
  
E. Nos debe haber pillado, mejor lo dejamos.  
  
Remus recibió la nota y asintió mientras volvía a constatar que Jaques le  
estaba vigilando por el rabillo del ojo.  
  
Unos minutos más tarde, Didrell les mandó traducir unas lápidas célticas  
para descubrir qué encantamientos habían puesto los brujos de aquél  
entonces para proteger a sus muertos.  
  
- Elise... ¿me dejas tu rascador? Me he dejado el mío en la habitación.  
  
La chica rebuscó entre sus enseres y le pasó el rascador  
  
- Ten, cuidado que lo afilé ayer, no te cortes.  
  
Remus tomó con cuidado el rascador, borró una palabra del pergamino y se  
lo devolvió a la chica.  
  
- Gracias  
  
- Señor Lupin, me temo que tendré que separarle de la señorita Black si  
no la deja de molestar.  
  
- Profesor Didrell, sólo estaba pidiéndole un rascador.- se explicó Remus  
  
- Eso he dicho, la estaba importunando.  
  
- Profesor, no me estaba molestando en absoluto- dijo Elise sin un deje  
de simpatía- además, ha sido decisión mía el sentarme aquí, así que si  
tiene que separar a alguien...  
  
- Elise, da igual, en serio...- murmuró Remus.  
  
- Si ese es el caso, puede permanecer en su sitio, señor lupin- murmuró  
Jaques poniendo especial énfasis en su apellido.  
  
Remus vigiló de reojo que el francés desapareciera y luego le susurró a  
Elise.  
  
- ¿Tú sabes por qué le caigo tan mal?  
  
Elise encogió los hombros.  
  
- Es un poco posesivo- murmuró- Y sabe que somos amigos y que yo te tengo  
mucho aprecio.  
  
- Ah ¿pero estás saliendo con él?- preguntó Remus sorprendido, levantando  
la vista del pergamino.  
  
Elise negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Somos amigos. Tuvimos una especie de "affaire"en verano, pero ni  
saliamos antes ni salimos ahora- sonrió  
  
- ¿ Un "affaire"?  
  
- La palabra francesa y bonita para decir rollo- explicó brevemente Elise  
vigilando que Jaques no estuviera cerca- Aunque claro, con Didrell no se  
puede esperar más. Es como mi primo en versión francesa, incluso peor, es  
aún más liante.  
  
- ¿y si no sales con él porque está celoso?- preguntó de nuevo Remus  
  
- ¿Quién sabe?- murmuró Elise- Las mentes de los chicos van por caminos  
extraños. A lo mejor se cree que soy de su propiedad...  
  
- Pero no lo eres ¿no?- dijo Remus con un poco de ansiedad.  
  
- No... Shhh, que viene para aquí.  
  
Los dos volvieron a mirar sus pergaminos disimulando delante de su  
profesor, que ahora iba directo a mirar el trabajo de Sirius.  
  
- ¿Me permite, señor Black?- dijo Jaques mientras arrancaba el pergamiono  
de las manos de Sirius, que buscaba esconderlo- ¿Qué se supone que es  
esto?- preguntó fijando la vista en la cantidad de garabatos esparcidos  
por el papel.  
  
Sirius empezó a rascarse la cabeza.  
  
- Es... un dibujo artístico.  
  
- Ah... ya veo...mmm ¿Quién es este pobre chico que está partido en dos  
en la boca de este dragón de aquí?  
  
- Pues... no es nadie, todo es inventado...  
  
- Ah- asintió Jaques fingiendo muy mal su incredulidad.- ¿Y este de aquí  
abajo que está aplastado por una lápida celta?  
  
- Ya le he dicho que es inventado- volvió a decir Sirius molesto por  
tener que dar tantas explicaciones.  
  
Jaques le devolvió el dibujo al moreno, que se apresuró a guardarlo.  
  
- Dibuja bien señor Black. Pero debería estar haciendo su ejercico. Cinco  
puntos menos para Gryffindor- dijo Jaques antes de alejarse, despertando  
las quejas de todos los Gryffindor del aula. Remus por su lado se estaba  
partiendo de risa mientras Elise se juraba a sí misma que si no fuera  
porque se parecían tanto, se negaría a aceptar cualquier parentesco con  
Sirius.  
  
...  
  
- ¡No, no, no!¡Sirius, ponte bien esa camisa! ¡James, el pelo, el pelo,  
que parece que no sabes lo que es un peine!¡Elise no te subas ahí que te  
vas a desgraciar el vestido y... ¡Ay madre mía! ¿¿¿Kate, quieres venir  
aquí que te tengo que acabar de peinar????  
  
Tracy gritaba y daba órdenes de lado a lado de la parte trasera del  
improvisado escenario Habían retirado la mesa de los profesores y habían  
aprovechado la alta tarrima para que les sirviera como escenario. El  
telón rojo caía en la parte de delante y unos metros por detrás habían  
colgado otra tela negra para que les sirviera de fondo, detrás tenían  
suficiente espacio para cambiarse. El día anterior ya habían preparado  
todas las luces y habían adornado con serpentinas y estrellas doradas y  
plateadas todo el escenario, flotaban, gracias a un encantamiento en el  
aire y reflejaban la luz haciendo unos efectos muy chulos.  
  
- Re- la –ja –te- Artemis había tomado a la chica rubia por los hombros y  
la miraba fíjamente- Respira. Coge aire- dijo inhalando él mismo-  
Tranquilamente  
  
Tracy empezó a coger aire, pero súbitamente giró la cabeza hacia su  
derecha.  
  
- ¡Elise! ¡Ten cuidado por favor!- chilló haciendo que Artemis se  
sobresaltara  
  
La morena le hizo una seña desde la parte de arriba de la escalera donde  
estaba subida para que no se preocupara y James, viendo que su ex-novia  
estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria, se apresuró a sujetarle la  
escalera a Elise para mayor seguridad.  
  
- Si es que yo intento tranquilizarme...- empezó Tracy hablando otra vez  
a Artemis- Pero es imposible. Quiero que todo salga perfecto  
  
- Y va a salir perfecto- le aseguró Artemis- Tranquila, princesa, lo has  
hecho muy bien.  
  
- No soy una princesa...- replicó débilmente la rubia olvidándose de toda  
su tensión por un micro segundo- ¡¡¡Sirius, la camisa!!!  
  
Y se puso a perseguir al moreno para ponerle bien el cuello de la camisa.  
Artemis se quedó mirándola con una medio sonrisa.  
  
- La vas a desgastar de tanto mirarla- dijo una voz detrás de él. Era  
Lily arreglándose el pelo.  
  
Artemis se giró sobresaltado.  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó alzando una ceja.  
  
- ¿Yo? A nada.- contestó Lily con inocencia  
  
- Ah  
  
- Es guapa- siguió la pelirroja  
  
- ¿Quién?- preguntó fingiendo incertidumbre Artemis.  
  
- Nadie  
  
- ¿Entonces para qué dices nada?  
  
- No sé, para ver si te decides a confesarme algo.  
  
- ¿Confesarte algo?- preguntó el chico- Tú no estás bien...  
  
- Ya- la pelirroja le dedicó una mirada de inteligencia- Átame el  
vestido, anda.  
  
Artemis obedeció ceñudo a su amiga, un poco molesto por los comentarios  
de antes.  
  
- Yo no tengo que confesar nada-repitió el chico  
  
- Eso ya me lo has dicho- contestó la pelirroja fingiendo un bostezo  
  
- Pero es que no me has creído  
  
- En absoluto  
  
- Pues me... me... ¡Me tienes que creer!- chilló intentando poner cara de  
enfado  
  
Lily le puso una mano en la mejilla.  
  
- Lo que tú digas, "principito"  
  
- ¡¡Lily!!  
  
Pero la pelirroja ya se había alejado de él riéndose, a ayudar a Kate a  
ponerse su vestido.  
  
- ¡Media hora! ¡Queda media hora!- iba chiillando Tracy por todos los  
rincones de su improvisado camerino.  
  
- Voy a ir a buscar algo de té- se ofreció James, cuyos nervios estaban  
siendo muy alterados por su ex-novia- ¿Alguien quiere algo?  
  
- Una mordaza y unas esposas- contestó Sirius mirando de reojo a Tracy,  
que inmediatamente frunció el ceño y situó sus brazos en posición de  
enfado.  
  
- Yo quiero algo de chocolate- pidió Lily- o algo que tenga chocolate.  
  
James asintió sonriendo y salió disparado hacia las cocinas, alejándose  
de todo el follón del camerino improvisado.  
  
Fue hasta la cocina y pidió a los elfos una jarra bien grande de té y  
algo de chocolate para Lily. Los elfos le trajeron un barril de 12 litros  
de té y una tarta nupcial de chocolate, así que tuvo que pedirles algo  
ligeramente más pequeño. Al final salió de la cocina con un bote de  
helado de chocolate y una tetera de porcelana adornada con flores llena  
del té perfumado de los elfos.  
  
Haciendo equlibrios, James reprendió su camino hacia el Gran Salón,  
pensando feliz que todo eso se acabaría esa misma tarde. Aunque también  
tenía su lado negativo. No podría volver a abrazar a Lily tan  
estrechamente, ni podría oler su pelo, ni acariciar sus brazos sin que  
ella le alejara a dentelladas. En esos pensamientos iba sumido cuando  
tropezó con alguien de frente y se derramó todo el té por encima.  
  
- ¡Lo siento! No miraba por dónde iba- se disculpó James sin mirar a la  
persona con la que había tropezado y apresurándose a recoger la tetera.  
  
- No me extraña Potter- respondió una conocida voz siseante- Dudo que tu  
cerebro esté pensado para hacer dos cosas a la vez; si andas es imposible  
que mires...  
  
- ¡Snivellus! ¡Qué gusto volver a verte!- exclamó falsamente James,  
cambiando por completo la expresión de su cara y olvidándose de que el  
agua hirviendo estaba empezando a empapar por completo su ropa y a  
abrasarle- Veo que no as cambiado de marca de champú  
  
- Y yo veo que tú sigues siendo igual de arrogante, prepotente y  
estúpido. ¿Qué tal tus padres?´- dijo Snape con una sonrisa cínica  
mientras James apretaba los puños  
  
- ¡Sucio bastardo!- James había tomado al Slytherin por el cuello y se  
disponía a darle un puñetazo, Snape por su parte, también le había  
agarrado de la túnica y se disponía a hacer algo parecido, cuando algó  
los separó.  
  
- ¿Qué os creéis que estáis haciendo?- Lily, con su inusual fuerza, les  
obligó a separarse y se puso en medio de los dos- ¿Qué pasa aquí?  
  
- No te tengo que dar explicaciones- siseó Snape separándose de ella-  
sangre-sucia.  
  
Lily fijó su mirada en el Slytherin e hizo algo parecido a una mueca de  
disgusto.  
  
Snape, evitando su mirada desapareció por el pasillo. La pelirroja miró  
entonces a James, que miraba con ojos de furia como Snape se iba.  
  
Lily le tomó de la mano y recogió el helado del suelo, guiándole hasta un  
aula próxima.  
  
- ¿Por qué has venido?- preguntó James mientras entraban en el aula con  
voz de reproche  
  
- Estabas tardando mucho, en cinco minutos te toca salir- contestó  
mientras le obligaba a sentarse en una mesa y empezaba a desabotonar su  
camisa bajo la mirada incrédula de James.- Por si no lo has notado, te  
estás abrasando y estás empapado- dijo ella notando la mirada del chico,  
él entonces se percató de que se estaba quemando y se apresuróo a sacarse  
los pantalones mientras Lily acababa con su camisa y recogía ambas  
prendas evitando mirarle.  
  
- No te tenías que haber metido- murmuró James mientras ella sacaba su  
varita y conjuraba un chorro de aire para secar las prendas- Tenías que  
haberme dejado darle una lección a tu amiguito.  
  
Lily le miró de reojo pero no dijo nada. Le devolvió su ropa seca, de  
espaldas, y el se la puso complacido porque la chica no le mirara.  
  
- Te has quemado- murmuró mientras se acababa de abrochar la camisa- será  
mejor que vayamos a la enfermería.- se dirigió hacia la puerta del aula  
  
James se levantó detrás de ella y la impidió salir cogiéndola de la mano  
y obligándola a mirarle.  
  
- ¿Por qué te cae bien ese imbécil?  
  
La pelirroja le siguió mirando, pero tardo unos minutos en responder  
  
- Es bueno, James, es buena persona. Pero lo ha pasado y lo está pasando  
muy mal, y tú no ayudas precisamente a que todo mejore- le contestó  
escuetamente.  
  
James también tardó unos segundos en contestar, parecía que dudaba si  
decirle algo o no.  
  
- Lily, es peligroso... créeme. No es trigo limpio.  
  
La pelirroja descubrió en los ojos de James algo parecido al dolor, algo  
que no era como el desgrado que ella sentía por las del NTCPSP, sino algo  
más profundo y oscuro. La parte oculta de James Potter. Por eso decidió  
no contestar, simplemente desordenó su pelo como solía hacer él.  
  
- Sé cuidarme, James- y deslizó su mano hasta su mejilla- Ahora vamos a  
la enfermería y después a demostrarle a todo el mundo lo buena profesora  
que soy.  
  
- O lo buen alumno que soy yo- le contestó James con una sonrisa.  
  
...  
  
Eran casi las siete. Se habían retrasado casi media hora porque la  
enfermera Pomfrey se negaba a dejar salir de la enfermería a James hasta  
la mañana siguiente. Lily tuvo que hacer aplomo de todo su poder de  
convicción para conseguir que dejase salir al chico, que al fin y al cabo  
ya apenas tenía rastro de las quemaduras después de aplicarse uno de los  
ungüentos malolientes de la enfermería.  
  
Los alumnos miraban el telón con curiosidad, las mesas de las casas no se  
habían movido, así que todos los estudiantes, acompañados por los jefes  
de casa, estaban sentados en sus mesas, en la semi-penumbra  
  
Los cuchicheos empezaron a cesar cuando el escenario se iluminó y  
aparecieron Lily y Remus. A muchas chicas se les desencajó la mandíbula  
al ver al licántropo enfundado en unos vaqueros rotos y desgastados, con  
una camisa azul cielo casi desabrochada del todo y con el pelo hacia  
atrás. Lily tampoco desmerecía en absoluto. Llevaba un vestido negro de  
tirantes, largo hasta las rodillas y el pelo recogido en un moño muy  
moderno. Los dos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación y se intentaron  
transmitir, sin resultado, confianza.  
  
Lily carraspeó.  
  
- Buenas noches y feliz San Valentín a todos- su voz amplificada con un  
sonorus se oyó claramente por toda la sala.- Esta noche unos cuantos  
alumnos de séptimo de Gryffindor actuaremos para vosotros como parte del  
original y fantástico castigo- pronunció con evidente sarcasmo la última  
parte- de nuestro querido Director.  
  
- Así que sólo queremos pediros una cosa: no os riaís mucho de nosotros,  
por caridad humana- dijo Remus con una débil sonrisa  
  
Se oyó una protesta en la parte de atrás y Sirius asomó la cabeza entre  
las dos partes del telón.  
  
- Quién se ría se las verá con los Merodeadores- amenazó  
  
Elise se asomó por uo de los laterales.  
  
- ¡Tú calla payaso y preocúpate porque nadie se entere de que no te sabes  
la letra!  
  
Lily y Remus intentaron tapar a los dos primos que habían empezado a  
insultarse delantede toda la escuela, pero entonces las cabezas de Kate y  
Tracy aparecieron por el otro lateral.  
  
- ¿Queréis callaros ya, que nos va a salir muy bien?- chilló Kate.  
  
- Remus, ¡ponte bien la camisa!- susurró Tracy.  
  
Las cabezas de los intrusos empezaron a desaparecer entonces, seguidas  
por murmullos de protesta: Artemis y James habían conseguido meter a todo  
el mundo dentro del camerino de nuevo. Lily negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Y ahí tenéis la prueba de que después del castigo, seguimos siendo un  
equipo tan desunido como al principio.  
  
Remus asintió.  
  
- Y ahora, cuanto antes acabemos con esto... mejor.¡ Os presentamos  
nuestro mini-show de San Valentín!  
  
La pareja desapareció por uno de los laterales y los alumnos dieron un  
dudoso aplauso, no muy seguros de qué conclusión sacar después de esa  
presentación tan peculiar.  
  
El telón se empezó a levantar y las luces del Gran salón se apagaron por  
completo. El escenario se iluminó con luces de colores y se oyeron unas  
voces  
  
Olvídate de mí, olvídate de mí  
  
Los cuatro chicos salieron de pronto al escenario, todos ataviados de una  
manera parecida a la de Remus y con cara de "vamos a morir", cuando la  
música empezó a sonar. Remus se adelantó mientras los otros hacían una  
coreografía por detás. El Licántropo empezó a cantar  
  
Esto nunca ha sido facil  
  
se que te jure mi amor  
  
se que hicimos muchos planes  
  
no me llores, por favor  
  
Acabó arrodillado en el suelo y le guiñó un ojo a una Huffie que casi se  
desmaya, luego se levantó mientras Sirius le tomaba el relevo delante  
  
y aunque parezco el culpable  
  
esta historia es de los dos  
  
yo aun sigo sufriendo   
  
me ha costado mucho decir sin dudar:  
  
"niña no hay vuelta atras"  
  
Sirius se paseó de un lado al otro del escenario y tiró un par de besos.  
Afortunadamente no hizo ningún gallo, y luego se unió a sus compañeros.  
Bastante sincronizados, cantaron a la vez  
  
Olvidate de mi y olvida nuestro amor  
  
olvida las promesas que no tienen ya valor  
  
siento que acabe asi, pero no tengo opcion  
  
asi que olvidate de mi  
  
Entonces fue Artemis el que se adelantó ehizo un par de caídas de ojos de  
las que le había enseñado Sirius  
  
Yo he roto con tu vida  
  
tus amigos me han dejado  
  
se que tienen que apoyarte  
  
pero nadie me ha llamado  
  
Artemis hizo una pirueta y entonces le tocó a James  
  
te llevas la peor parte  
  
pero yo siempre sere aquel tio miserable  
  
solo alguien que nunca te hizo feliz  
  
que no fue digno de ti  
  
James hizo los pasos de baile que le había enseñado la pelirroja y, como  
Remus, le guiñó el ojo al público, para después volver con sus compañeros  
otra vez.  
  
Olvidate de mi y olvida nuestro amor  
  
olvida las promesas que no tienen ya valor  
  
siento que acabe asi, pero no tengo otra opcion  
  
asi que olvidate de mi  
  
Entonces, para deleite de las chicas, los cuatro avanzaron y se agacharon  
delante del público. Unas cuantas alumnas no se habían podido reprimir,  
se habían levantado de sus asientos y gritaban a los chicos.  
  
Se que encontraras a alguien  
  
entonces me entenderas  
  
no, no dudes en llamar  
  
yo no te quiero borrar  
  
Otra vez depie volvieron a bailar la misma coreografía.  
  
Olvidate de mi y olvida nuestro amor  
  
olvida las promesas que no tienen ya valor  
  
siento que acabe asi, pero no tengo otra opcion  
  
asi que olvidate de mi.  
  
La música se acabó y los cuatro chicos se quedaron de pie en el  
escenario. Todos los alumnos, en especial las chicas, empezaron a  
aplaudir estrepitosamente y a silbar. Los cuatro saudaron y se metieron  
en el camerino, sonriendo casi eufóricos. El telón volvió a bajar. Las  
chicas habían estado mirándolos desde un lateral e inmediatamente les  
felicitaron por lo bien que lo habían hecho. Elise incluso le dio un  
abrazo a su primo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de quién era, se separó  
rápidamente. Kate, Lily, Tracy y Elise entonces salieron al escenario, el  
telón aún no había subido.  
- ¿Qué tal se les dará a ellas?- susurró Remus mientras miraban como  
empezaba a levantarse el telón.  
- Nuestra canción gustará más- respondió Sirius- Sólo hay que ver como se  
han puesto las chicas... su canción es muy sosa...  
Todos asintieron y entonces empezó a sonar la música de las chicas. Elise  
estaba en el centro del escenario con un vestido blanco hasta los pies,  
atado en la nuca y llevaba un recogido muy elegante. Tracy, Lily y Kate  
estaban a un lado, con un vestido como el de Elise pero color azul cielo,  
eran las coristas. Fue Elise la que empezó a cantar.  
  
Does he love me, I wanna know,  
  
how can I tell if he loves me so?  
  
(Is it in his eyes)  
  
Contestaron las otras tres chicas, perfectamente coordinadas haciendo una  
coreografía  
  
oh no you'll be deceived  
  
(is it in his sighs)  
  
oh no he'll make believe.  
  
If you wanna know  
  
(shoop shoop shoop shoop shoop shoop shoop)  
  
if he loves you so  
  
it's in his kiss  
  
(that's where it is.... oh yeah!)  
  
Kate, Lily y Tracy seguían bailando una coreografía perfectamente  
combinadas mientras hacían los coros  
  
(Or is it in his face)  
  
oh no it's just his charms  
  
(in his warm embrace)  
  
oh no that's just his arms.  
  
If you wanna know  
  
(shoop shoop shoop shoop shoop shoop shoop)  
  
if he loves you so  
  
it's in his kiss  
  
(that's where it is)  
  
woh-oh, it's in his kiss  
  
(that's where it is).  
  
Ahora las cuatro hacían la misma coreografía, Elise estaba haciendo un  
buen papel con su voz fuerte y la canción parecía estar gustando, pero no  
tanto como la anterior  
  
Woh-oh-oh kiss him..... and squeeze him tight  
  
and find out what you want to know.  
  
If it's love if it really is....it's there in his kiss.  
  
(How 'bout the way he acts)  
  
oh no that's not the way  
  
and you're not listening to all I say.  
  
If you wanna know  
  
(shoop shoop shoop shoop  
  
shoop shoop shoop shoop)  
  
if he loves you so  
  
it's in his kiss  
  
(that's where it is)  
  
woh-oh, it's in his kiss  
  
(that's where it is)  
  
Oh yeah it's in his kiss (that's where it is),  
  
ooh it's in his kiss (that's where it is),  
  
ooh it's in his kiss (that's where it is),  
  
ooh it's in his kiss (that's where it is),  
  
ooh it's in his kiss (that's where it is),  
  
ooh it's in his kiss (that's where it is),  
  
Las chicas acabaron y recibieron también un caluroso aplauso, no tan  
aplastante como el que habían recibido los chicos, pero la canción  
también había gustado.  
  
- ¿Veis?- dijo Sirius detrás e las cortinas- Es que dónde estén los  
Merodeadores...  
  
Tracy, Elise y Kate entonces entraron corriendo al camerino. Lily se  
había quedado en el escenario y el telón no había bajado.  
  
- ¿Pero que pasa?- preguntó James- ¿Por qué no entra Lily?  
  
Pero las chicas no le hicieron caso, sinó que empezaron a desnudarse  
delante de ellos.  
  
- Pe-pero...-empezó Artemis, viendo como las chicas se sacaban los  
vestidos.  
  
- Shhh- le calló inmediatamente Sirius.- que las desconcentras...- dijo  
sin apartar los ojos de sus amigas  
  
El deleite no le duró demasiado al moreno, porque las chicas llevaban  
otro vestido debajo, y sin darles ninguna explicación, se escabulleron  
hacia las mesas de las casas.  
  
- ¿Vosotros sabíais algo de esto?- preguntó entonces James  
  
Los otros tres negaron pero no les dio tiempo a decir nada más porque  
empezó a sonar otra canción.  
  
Lily, que estaba aún en el escenario se puso de espaldas al público y se  
deshizo el moño con un gesto rápido mientras empezaba a contonearse  
suavemente al ritmo de la música, entonces se quitó el vestido de un  
tirón y reveló su verdadero atuendo: unos shorts de cuero marrón y un top  
blanco que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto. Cuando los alumnos aún no  
habían asimilado eso, se iluminó con un foco el final de la mesa de  
Ravenclaw y se escuchó claramente la voz de Kate, que llevaba una falda  
larga blanca de lino y un top de mangas largas pero cortísimo y de  
rejilla. Se subió a la mesa de Ravenclaw mientras bailaba y cantaba.  
  
Suerte que en el sur hayas nacido  
  
y que burlemos las distancias  
  
Suerte que es haberte conocido  
  
y por ti amar tierras extrañas  
  
Y entonces se iluminó la mesa de Slytherin y fue Tracy la que siguió  
cantando, vestida con una minifalda vaquera y un top de lentejuelas  
plateadas  
  
Yo puedo escalar los Andes sólo  
  
por ir a contar tus lunares  
  
Contigo celebro y sufro todo  
  
mis alegrías y mis males  
  
Esperándose lo que venía entonces, muchos miraron a las dos mesas  
restantes: la mesa de Hufflepuff se iluminó y Elise empezó a contonearse  
subida a ella, vestida con una minifalda blanca de cuero y lo que parecía  
la parte de arriba de un biquini negro.  
  
lero lo le lo le  
  
lero lo le lo le  
  
y sabes que estoy a tus pies  
  
La mesa de Gryffindor también se iluminó, y Lily, que había dejado el  
escenario para correr hasta allí se unió a las otras tres cantando y  
bailando mientras avanzaban por las mesas.  
  
Contigo, mi vida  
  
quiero vivir la vida  
  
y lo que me queda de vida  
  
quiero vivir contigo  
  
Contigo, mi vida  
  
quiero vivir la vida  
  
y lo que me queda de vida  
  
quiero vivir contigo  
  
Las chicas continuaban bailando encima de las mesas y cantando  
alternativamente mientras se dirigían al escenario. Kate y Tracy incluso  
invitaron a algunos chicos a que subieran a bailar con ellas, que  
aceptaron sin dudarlo. Elise le puso uno de sus collares a un chico de  
Hufflepuff y le dio un beso en la mejilla a otro y Lily hacía acrobacias  
diversas encima de la mesa.  
  
Suerte que es tener labios sinceros  
  
para besarte con más ganas  
  
Suerte que mis pechos sean pequeños  
  
y nos los confundas con montañas  
  
Suerte que heredé las piernas firmes  
  
para correr si un día hace falta  
  
Y estos tus ojos que me dicen  
  
que no llorar cuando te vayas  
  
lero lo le lo le  
  
lero lo le lo le  
  
y sabes que estoy a tus pies  
  
Llegaron al final de las mesas y ayudadas por algunos chicos muy amables  
bajaron de ellas y subieron al escenario, donde siguieron bailando  
sincronizadas.  
  
Contigo, mi vida  
  
quiero vivir la vida  
  
y lo que me queda de vida  
  
quiero vivir contigo  
  
Contigo, mi vida  
  
quiero vivir la vida  
  
y lo que me queda de vida  
  
quiero vivir contigo  
  
lero lo le lo le  
  
lero lo le lo le  
  
Sabes que hoy estoy a tus pies  
  
lero lo le lo le lo la  
  
y la felicidad tiene tu nombre y tu piel  
  
Contigo, mi vida  
  
quiero vivir la vida  
  
y lo que me queda de vida  
  
quiero vivir contigo  
  
Ya sabes, mi vida  
  
estoy hasta el cuello por ti  
  
si sientes algo así  
  
quiero que te quedes junto a mi  
  
La música acabó y esta vez el aplauso sí que fue estruendoso: los chicos  
empezaron a pedir que repitieran el número y todo el mundo aplaudía y las  
aclamaba. Las chicas saludaron sonriendo y entraron rápidamennete en el  
camerino.  
  
Artemis, Sirius, Remus y James habían visto el número entero y ellos  
también se habían quedado embobados.  
  
- ¿Qué decías de su canción?- preguntó Remus con sorna a Sirius.  
  
Las chicas entraron sonriendo y muy contentas por su éxito.  
  
- ¡Eso no se vale!- chilló Sirius nada más las vio- ¡tramposas! ¿Así que  
eso era lo que tramábais? ¡Muy bonito!  
  
Pero los otros también felicitaron a las chicas mientras el telón bajaba  
y se preparaban para la última actuación.  
  
...  
  
El telón se levantó. James estaba vestido con un pantalon negro y una  
camisa oscura, estaba sentado en las escalerillas que llevaban al  
escenario. Empezó a sonar la música y James también empezó a cantar,  
paseándose melancólicamente por el escenario  
  
Traigo en los bolsillos tanta soledad  
  
desde que te fuiste no me queda mas  
  
que una foto gris y un triste sentimiento  
  
Lo que mas lastima es tanta confusión  
  
en cada resquicio de mi corazón  
  
como hacerte a un lado de mis sentimientos  
  
Entonces salieron Elise, Lily y Tracy, llevaban vestidos rosa pálido que  
brillaban y reflugían al reflejar la luz y empezaron a bailar cerca del  
centro del escenario, donde estaba James  
  
Por ti, por ti, por ti, he dejado todo sin mirar atrás  
  
aposté la vida y me deje ganar  
  
Te extraño, porque vive en mi tu recuerdo  
  
te olvido, a cada minuto lo intento  
  
te amo, es que ya no tengo remedio  
  
te extraño, te olvido, te amo de nuevo  
  
Se abrieron entonces las puertas del Gran salón, y apareció Kate, vestida  
de rojo con un traje parecido al de las chicas. Empezó caminar entre las  
dos mesas centrales hacia el escenario. Salieron también los chicos que  
inmediatamente hicieron pareja con las chicas y siguieron bailando  
  
He perdido todo hasta la identidad  
  
y si lo pidieras mas podría dar  
  
es que cuando se ama nada es demasiado  
  
Me enseñaste el limite de la pasión  
  
y no me enseñaste a decir adiós  
  
he aprendido ahora que te has marchado  
  
Kate llegó al pie del escenario y empezó entonces a cantar a duo con  
James, que había bajado a buscarla tendiéndole la mano y dándole un  
abrazo. Luego subieron de la mano al escenario donde bailaron coordinados  
con los demás.  
  
Por ti, por ti, por ti, he dejado todo sin mirar atrás  
  
aposté la vida y me deje ganar  
  
Te extraño, porque vive en mi tu recuerdo  
  
te olvido, a cada minuto lo intento  
  
te amo, es que ya no tengo remedio  
  
te extraño, te olvido, te amo de nuevo.  
  
El Gran Salón porrumpió en aplausos cuando acabó la música. Los más  
entusiastas silbaban y coreaban sus nombres. Saludaron al público varias  
veces mientras se iban encendiendo las luces del Gran Salón. Algunos  
profesores aplaudían a los chicos, incluso Dumbledore. ¡Eso significaba  
que el castigo ya estaba cumplido! Volvieron a saludar y entraron en el  
camerino, abrazándose y felicitándose.  
  
- ¡Has estado increíble Kate!- chilló Sirius con entusiasmo a la chica  
rubia mientras la cogía de las manos- Y estás guapísima- dijo separándola  
de él para verla mejor.  
  
- Gracias- Kate ya se había puesto del color de su vestido- Tú también lo  
has hecho muy bien...  
  
Sirius sonrió como respuesta y la volvió a mirar de arriba a abajo  
mientras el corazón de la rubia empezaba a acelerarse y presionava sus  
manos contra las de Sirius. Él se inclinó hacia ella y la chica cerró los  
ojos.  
  
- ¡Kate has estado muy bien!- Fabian acababa de entrar en el camerino e  
hizo que la rubia volviera a tomar consciencia de sí misma y se separara  
del moreno. Turbada aún le sonrió y se acercó hasta él, que paso un brazo  
por su cintura- ¿Tendremos que ir al pueblo a cerebralo, no, Kitty?  
  
Mientras Sirius se preguntaba qué clase de estúpido nombre era Kitty y  
pensaba en arrancarle el brazo a mordiscos a Fabian, entró en el camerino  
más gente conocida, entre ella Jacques, que se fue directo hacia Elise.  
En ese momento, la morena hablaba con Remus.  
  
- ¡Elise, ma chèrie! ¡Has estado sensacional!- exclamó abrazándola y  
apartándola deliberadamente de Remus, que alzó las cejas. Empezaba a  
estar un poco harto del francés.  
  
Elise se desembarazó del rubio y volvió al lado de Remus.  
  
- Gracias, Profesor- dijo sonriendo- ¿Quería algo?  
  
Artemis fingió una mueca de disgusto.  
  
- Vamos, Elise, puedes tutearme... Venía a invitarte a tomar algo a  
Hogsmeade- cogió una de sus manos y Elise la recuperó rápidamente.  
  
- Es una muy buen idea- respondió sonriendo- pero yo creo que deberíamos  
ir todos.. ¿Qué dices, Remus?  
  
Remus miró la cara de disgusto que acababa de poner su profesor y  
asintió.  
  
- Es una idea fantástica, ma chèrie.- contestó fingiendo un exagerado  
accento francés que hizo que Elise se riera y que Jaques frunciera el  
ceño  
  
Tracy se había sentado en una de las sillas del camerino y sonreía  
débilmente a todos los que la felicitaban. Artemis se sentó a su lado, en  
otra silla.  
  
- ¿Y qué le pasa ahora a la princesa? ¿Está triste?¿ No salió todo  
perfecto?- bromeó.  
  
Tracy ladeó la cabeza. Tardó unos segundos en contestar  
  
- ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer Artemis? Se acabó lo único que de verdad me  
gustaba de esta escuela. Odio las clases, no se me da bien hacer magia,  
no tengo amigos...  
  
- ¿Qué soy yo, un reposapiés?- preguntó Artemis haciéndose el ofendido.  
  
La rubia negó con la cabeza y sonrió a una niña de primero que fue a  
felicitarla.  
  
- Vale, tengo unos amigos fantásticos, pero todos ellos tienen otras  
cosas y yo no tengo nada... ¿Qué hago?- suspiró dándose una palmada en  
las piernas- ¿Dedicarme al parchís?  
  
- Lo que quieras- respondió Artemis- Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Si no  
te gusta la magia... ¿por qué no pruebas sacarte algún título muggle?  
Diseño, decoración de interiores...  
  
- ¿Eso se estudia?- preguntó la chica con gran entusiasmo- ¿De verdad? ¿Y  
luego se trabaja de eso?  
  
Artemis asintió sonriendo.  
  
- Claro. Pediremos información ¿vale?  
  
Tracy le devolvió la sonrisa y le cogió de la mano, muy reconfortada. Los  
dos se levantaron y se unieron a Elise, a Sirius y a Remus; que hablaban  
sobre su escapada al pueblo esa misma noche.  
  
Lily y James también estaban recibiendo halgos y felicitaciones, pero  
nada más tuvo la oportunidad James corrió hacia ella y la levantó en el  
aire hiciendo que diera una vuelta a su alrededor.  
  
- ¿Me has visto Lily? ¡Me ha salido bien!- exclamó mientras la dejaba en  
el suelo, ella también sonreía.  
  
- Has estado muy bien, Potter- dijo sonriendo tontamente mientras le  
miraba a los ojos. Él todavía tenía las manos en su cintura y ella  
apoyaba las suyas en sus brazos- muy bien-repitió  
  
Él volvió a sonreír y le estiró uno de los mechones de pelo que caían de  
su recogido, y luego jugeteó con él, mientras no dejaban de mirarse a los  
ojos. Lily entonces se acercó a él y le puso las manos en los hombros y  
le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Cuando separó sus labios vio que él la miraba a los ojos y que sólo  
esperaba que ella le besara, que ardía en él la misma necesidad que en  
ella de probar sus labios... y lo hubiera hecho, le hubiera besado si no  
llega a ser porque se acordó de lo que significaría darle un beso.  
Admitir que hasta las células de su médula ósea estaban loquitas por él.  
  
Se separó bruscamente y fue a buscar a sus amigas aún pensando que había  
estado a punto de ceder. James, de pie y viéndola marchar pensó lo mismo.  
  
...  
  
Las Tres Escobas estaba lleno de gente, mucha de ella estudiantes de  
Hogwarts que habían salido a hurtadillas del castillo y ahora bromeaban,  
bebían, bailaban y ligaban. Tracy y Artemis charlaban y tomaban una copa  
en una de las mesas, sin muchas ganas de bailar después del esfuerzo  
hecho en el colegio. No se podía decir lo mismo de Elise, que estaba  
bailando con Remus para fastidio de Jaques, que no dejaba de mirarles.  
  
- Me estoy ganando un cero en runas a pulso- le murmuró sonriendo Remus a  
Elise que también sonrió.- ¿por qué no quieres estar a solas con Jaques?  
  
- Porque no tengo complejo de trofeo- suspiró la chica mientras rodeaba  
su cuello para bailar una canción lenta- Él me atrae... pero para él yo  
sólo soy una figurita más de su colección de restos arqueológicos...  
  
- ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Remus  
  
- Didrell es así... ambicioso. Además hay chicos más interesantes con los  
que celebrar el día de San Valentín- djo distraídamente  
  
Remus se ruborizó un poco, pero siguió sonriendo.  
  
- ¿Ah sí?- preguntó suavemente.  
  
- Hmmm- asintió Elise apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de licántropo, que  
rodeó más estrechamente su cintura. Le gustaba el calorcillo agradable  
que sentía en el pecho si ella estaba así, cerca, y a ella le gustaba el  
ritmo constante de su corazón y cómo olía su camisa.  
  
Jaques Didrell lo observaba ceñudo desde la barra del bar.  
  
También estaban bailando James (con una chica que se lo había pedido) y  
Tracy con Fabian. La pareja se miraba y hablaba en susurros; y Sirius se  
estaba poniendo malo en la barra, bebiendo un whisky detrás de otro.  
  
- Hey, deja algo para los demás- Lily le dio una palmada en el hombro y  
se sentó en el taburete de al lado- ¿Ahogando las pens en alcohol o  
destruyéndote el hígado sin motivo?  
  
- ¡Qué graciosa!- murmuró entre dientes Sirius- Si me dijeras lo mismo  
vestida de payaso a lo mejor me reiría.  
  
Lily alzó las cejas y aprovechó para pedirle un whisky con hielo a la  
camarera.  
  
- Estamos de mal humor... ¿Y qué esperabas, Sirius?- le dijo unos  
segundos después- Ella no iba a estar ahí para tí siempre...- dio un  
trago de su vaso.  
  
- Lo sé... ¿pero no podía haber esperado un poco?  
  
- ¿Dos años y medio te parecen pocos?- preguntó Lily- Ahora ya sabes lo  
que debía sentir ella.  
  
Sirius asintió.  
  
- Pero lo conseguiré, créeme. Mientras le siga gustando un poquito, hay  
esperanza. Se va a enterar el perversor de menores de quién es Sirius  
Black  
  
Lily sonrió y se acabó el whisky. Pidió otros dos y le pasó uno a Sirius.  
  
- ¡Qué moderna! ¡Invitando a un chico!- bromeó él- ¿no estarás intentando  
ligar conmigo, no?  
  
- Me has pillado- contestó Lily con una voz carente de toda emoción.  
  
- Tú tampoco tienes pinta de haber pasado un buen día- la pinchó Sirius.  
  
Lily sólo levantó los hombros ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a poder aguantar  
todo eso? ¿Por qué no dejaba de resistirse y accedía a los deseos de  
James y a sus propios deseos? Luego se quedaría con el corazón roto...  
pero ¿Y qué?. Ese "y qué"de todos modos no la convenció, no quería  
sufrir. No quería que James completara su vitrina de medallas.  
  
- ¿Nos vamos a tomar la última a un sitio más tranquilo?- le ofreció  
Sirius pensando que no podría aguantar más rato ahí sentado viendo a Kate  
en brazos de Fabian.  
  
Lily miró alrededor de la sala y vio que odos sus amigos estaban  
ocupados, así que asintió y se levantó. Los dos salieron de las Tres  
Escobas y entraron en otra taverna cercana.  
  
...  
  
Hacía una hora que Peter, James y Remus habían vuelto al castillo con los  
demás estudiantes, bueno, con los demás excepto Lily y Sirius que habían  
desaparecido del mapa. Les habían buscado por todas las tavernas, bares y  
cafés de Hogsmeade, pero no había ni rastro de ellos. Al final tanto los  
amigos de Lily como ellos asumieron que debían haber vuelto al castillo,  
pero tampoco estaban allí. Los Merodeadores hubieran buscado en su mapa,  
pero quién lo había escondido la última vez había sido Sirius... James y  
Remus desarrollaron esa noche un impulso de darle una buena paliza a  
Sirius, pero como no llegaba, se habían quedado dormidos.  
  
- Lily, mi Lily, eres la más bella flor de primavera...- se oía  
canturrear una voz que se iba trabando en las consonantes- Y yo te  
aseguro que estás muy buena...  
  
Entonces se oyó una risita femenina conteida y unos ruegos para que el  
que cantaba se callara.  
  
- Ei Lily- volvió a susurrar la voz masculina mientras entraban en una  
estancia- ¿Esto no es mi habitación?  
  
- Shh, que vas a despertar a todo el mundo Sirius- susurró la pelirroja.  
  
- ¡Pero yo no quiero ir a mi habitación, yo quiero otro whisky! ¡ Vamos a  
jugar al Streep-poker!  
  
Lily volvió a reír, esta vez ya cerca de la cama de Sirius.  
  
- Otro día, Siri-pooh  
  
Se oyó un ruido amortiuguado, como el de alguien que cae en una cama y  
entonces James se despertó dispuesto a echarle una buena bronca a Sirius,  
ya que el ruido venía de su cama. Remus también se había despertado, y  
los dos, con sus respectivos pijamas, se plantaron delante de la cama de  
Sirius y descorrieron las cortinas del dosel.  
  
- ¡Pero, pero qué demonios hacéis!  
  
Sirius estaba tumbado en la cama y Lily estaba sentada a horcajadas  
encima de él, quitándole la camisa y luciendo a la vista un sujetador  
negro.  
  
Juas, juas, juas... Creo que no os ha gustado el final.... lo veo en  
vuestras caras... mmmm... para descubrir lo que va a pasar tendréis que  
esperar al próximo capítulo...jejejeje.  
  
Este capítulo lo he subido relativamente en poco tiempo porque me  
emocioné mucho con tantos reviews, en serio . No dejéis de escribirme.  
Me ha costado mucho escribirlo porque lo del show... pues bueno... como  
que no me ha acabado de convencer... pero es que es difícil escribir  
sobre eso... Os voy a dar los títulos de las canciones, por si acaso. La  
que cantan los chicos es Olvídate de mí; de Iguana Tango. La primera de  
las chicas se llama It's in his kiss, yo he escuchado la versión de Cher.  
La segunda de las chicas se llama Suerte y es de Shakira. Y la última se  
llama Te extraño, te olvido, te amo y es de Ricky Martin. Me costó mucho  
decidirme, no creási, es que mis gustos musicales van por otros  
caminos... Pero no me imaginaba a Tracy cantando algo de POD, de Marea,  
de Stratovarius... etc.  
  
Pues eso, ¡Que os quiero un montón por dejarme reviews y por hacerme  
pasar de los 300! ¡Gracias por vuestros 58 rr! ¡Sois la leche! Muchas  
gracias. Y ahora a contestar reviews (me siento un poco como Gilderoy  
Lockhart, por cierto que no me acuerdo si se escribe así, es que yo los  
libros de HP me los he leído en catalán y algunos nombres cambian; por  
ejemplo Gilderoy Lockhart es Gilbert Decors y Peter Pettigrew es Ben  
Babaw... bueno, esto no es interesante, pero es un dato, por si acaso  
alguna vez se me escapa algo)  
  
Esta vez no os voy a pedir que opinéis sobre nada, hacedlo sobre lo que  
queráis. Mmmmmmmmm, no acepto amenazas de muerte por la última escena.  
  
Y AHORA REVIEWS:  
  
Ana Evans: Gracias, no sabes como mola que la gente se enganche a la  
historia ahora, cuando llevo tantos capítulos, seguramente es muy pesado,  
muchas gracias!!! Ya no queda mucho para que James se entere de lo de su  
ángel, no te preocupes.  
  
NyTA: Hey, he tardado menos, así que espero que aún no estés loca!!  
Fabian o Jaques uno de los malos malos... lo pensaré, jejeje. Más Lily y  
James eh?   
  
Keren: Tranquila, pronto habrá capítulo del otro fic... Respecto a  
éste... Muchas gracias!! Tracy ya va intimando con las chicas y sobretodo  
con cierto chico...jejejeje.  
  
Lamister: muchas gracias! Siempre mola tener un review tuyo.  
  
Laura Granger: Gracias por lo de que me merezco el review, el día que no  
me lo dejes lo interpretaré como una mala señal! Yo también le hubiera  
entrado a James hace ya siglos, pero es que Lily parece medio tonta pero  
sin el medio. La selectividad?? Bueno, no muy satisfecha, pero el  
resultado me lo daran el día 30... ¡Qué nervios! Suerte para tu hermana  
de mi parte.  
  
Syringen: Pues no tengas el rollo de no soy nadie, eh? Que yo también lo  
tengo a veces y sé que resulta muy molesto!! Me alegro de que te guste  
Tracy, es muy dulce como personaje. Yo también espero verte en el msn! B  
  
Rai-poter: el premio nobel? Jajajaja, ya será menos. Muchas gracias. ¿Y  
qué te parece cómo son los profes nuevos ahora que los conoces más? Ya me  
dirás. Un beso  
  
Susanah: Gracias por los ánimos! Eso de que el lote que se dieron nos  
sirvió a todos es verdad, jajajaja! Por fin! Pero avanzan muy poco a poco  
igualmente. Ya me dirás que te parecen ahora los dos nuevos profesores.  
  
Yo: jajaja, gracias por el aviso. Te gustó entonces la escena LJ? A mí  
también la verdad, creo que tanta tensión y tonteo merecía ya un premio.  
  
Anónmio: me hubiera gustado poder contestarte antes, pero como no dejas  
tu dirección... pues tengo que esperar a contestarte ahora. Primero de  
todo, yo no estaba dudando que el nombre de Miyuko fuera femenino, si  
lees mi respuesta a tu otro review verás que estaba dudando que fuera el  
nombre de una persona o de una salsa... Yo no creo que sea un gesto de  
ignorancia o de poco respeto... y no me gusta que me taches de eso. Sólo  
te vuelvo a repetir que es un nombre. ¿Sabes? Te quería pedir perdón,  
pero no por usar el nombre de Artemis ya que considero que no hay que  
disculparse por eso, te voy a pedir perdón porque el fic tiene que ser  
muy malo como para que después de haberlo leído total o parcialmente lo  
único que comentes sea un nombre que no te gusta... Siento haberte  
aburrido tanto. Otra cosa ¿has leído "El código da Vinci"? Un buen libro,  
en serio. Ahí aparece una explicación que quizás te haga cambiar de  
perspectiva respecto al nombre de Ariel. Y por último... supongo que  
también habrás oído hablar de Artemis Fowl, otro personaje literario con  
bastante éxito; como ves no soy la única que comete lo que a ti te parece  
un error tan grave. Gracias por tu review.  
  
Elanor Black: Jejeje... sí, él se merece una oportunidad definitivamente.  
Tampoco puede tardar mucho en darsela... Tracy está más simpática, es  
verdad, pero yo nunca he dicho que vaya a ser la pareja de Artemis...  
jejeje. Un beso y gracias.  
  
Ely-Barchu: Gracias! Siempre me alegra ver caras nuevas por aquí. Kate  
seguramente ya sabe quién tiene enfrente, ese es el problema, ¡a ver  
quién se fía de Sirius Black!  
  
Marian Salazar: Yo mala y cruel? XD, no tanto, no creas... Jajaja, un  
poco celosa? Persiguiendo con una capa invisible por todo el colegio al  
chico que te gusta? Sólo un poco? Jajajaja. Así que te gustó más la  
estrategia del ensayo? Y a quién no? Jejejeje. A ver si deja de hacerse  
de rogar.  
  
Kari radcliffe: inspiración divina? Jejeje, mi madre dice que lo que  
tengo son muchos pajaritos en la cabeza :-p. Muchas gracias! Por fin  
Tracy os va gustando un poquito... Y Sirius, es que Sirius es un nuevo  
Sirius, pero Kate está un poco escaldada del antiguo... un beso.  
  
Argie: no te comas los dedos que sino no podrás teclear y no podrás  
dejarme un fantástico review de los tuyos! Tranquilizate mujer, que si  
tardo mucho os dejo que me enviéis avisos de bomba. Sí, definitivamente  
eso de pararle no fue muy inteligente... Oh, yo se lo diría a James, pero  
creo que está tan fijado con Lily que no me haría pizca de caso.. Así que  
necesitas un Artemis? Yo tb, XXD!  
  
o0aleblackmoon0o: gracias! La verdad es que me pasé como que 3 horas  
contestando reviews, pero merece la pena. Tracy y Artemis? Ya veremos...  
  
rociotslp: Jajaja... a mí los merodeadores tb me gustan tanto como HP,  
pero a veces me da un poco de miedo alejarme tanto de lo que seguramente  
fueron los Merodeadores... Tú también amas a Artemis? Qué éxito tiene el  
muchacho!  
  
Angel Miaka 1: Qué tal tus exámenes finales? Espero que muy bien y que no  
te distraigas demasiado leyendo fics! Otra escena Lily y James?  
Jajajaja... mmm... creo que tardará un poquitito, pero no te desesperes.  
Si pusiera muchas ya no tendrían gracia, o sí? Sí, las amigas de Tracy  
eran muy arpías, mejor estar sola que con ellas!  
  
Vero- Evans: Jajajaja, así que no les llegan ni a los talones?? Bueno, si  
eso es cierto entonces no hay que sufrir por con quién se quedaran las  
chicas... Te prometo que el NTCPSP no se va a salir de rositas, no te  
preocupes.  
  
Antíope Black: Porque dices eso de hacer el idiota? Perdona si te puse  
algo mal en la contestación del otro review, en serio, no lo dije a malas  
fuera lo que fuese, Lo siento! Mi madre también ha venido hace un rato a  
pegarme con el trapo de sacar el polvo... jo, no me hace daño, pero me  
intoxica... XD. A ver cuanto tarda en caer Lily y a ver si las del NTCPSP  
se deciden a comprar algo con que llenar el cráneo, serrín para empezar  
no vendría mal... XD.  
  
Lily- evans: sí, lo de las athelas lo saqué de ahí, jejeje. Me alegro de  
que te rías, en serio, es que lo de hacer llorar no es que se me de muy  
bien tampoco XD. Buah, con los reviews que tengo me conformo, créeme,  
mola mucho abrir mi cuenta y ver 10 rr nuevos! Yo siempre me pongo de muy  
buen humor! Lo de su ángel, se enterará... algún día... Juas, que mala  
que soy!  
  
Jarlaxe-Bregan: Holas! Te envié un mail para darte las gracias por lo de  
las athelas y explicarte mi eror, no sé si te llegó o no, pero ahí te  
venía a explicar porqué lo puse mal. Básicamente porque ESDLA me lo leí  
hace buff... o más y como mi libro no lo tengo yo... bueno, que gracias  
otra vez .  
  
Sherezade1: Gracias, la verdad es que sí, cada vez me resulta más fácil  
escribir la historia y reescribiría los capítulos del principio si no  
fuera tan vaga... jejeje. La misión de espionaje... jejeje. A mí también  
me gustó. Me los imagino a los dos tipo misión imposible y no dejo de  
reírme yo sola. Pues no las tenía todas con la escena del beso, casi me  
parecía que no venía a cuento pero a la vez tenía que escribirla, no  
sé... me ha aliviado un poco el hecho que a la mayoría os ha gustado. Ya  
has visto que Sirius no lo lleva muy bien y que Kate sí que sigue  
chiflada por él, pero Fabian es un buen punto de apoyo para resistirsele.  
Tracy... muy bueno lo del paso, jejeje... con Artemis?  
Mmm...jejejeje...yo no he dicho nada. Un beso y muchas gracias por tu  
review. Me encantan!  
  
Hermione-Malfoy: oh!!! Muchas gracias por haberlo leído entero de un  
tirón! Jjejeje, las ideas me vienen a la cabeza de maneras distintas, no  
sé... y luego necesito escribirlas y este es el resultado! Muchas  
gracias!  
  
Nympha-da: hola wapisima! Pronto habrá capítulo de "a ver si...", lo  
prometo, pero es que estoy un poco seca de inspiración en ese fic. Oh! Es  
cierto, eres un a de mis lectoras fieles! Muchas graciaspor seguir ahí!  
(ahora Henar se pone a llorar tipo Bustamante) XD  
  
Pig Weasley: Oh! Gracias por leer todo el fic, y me alegro mucho de que  
tq haya gustado, en serio, y de que te parezca gracioso. Un beso  
  
Nacilme-Black: Es que Lily debe estar afiliada a la ONCE, porque, no me  
digas? Como aguanta! Es que es casi resistencia inhumana! Jajajajaja. Oh,  
la selec me fue así así y hasta el día 30 no sabré nada de nada... pero  
bueno. Espero que a ti te haya ido genial!  
  
Ale: Jajajaja... yo no prometo nada, todo es posible, aunque siempre  
puedes intentar asesinar a Tracy...  
  
Zzz: Hola! Muchas gracias! A la historia de „a ver..."le queda poco,  
pero lo que me pasa es que estoy seca de ideas y hasta que no tenga las  
cosas un poco más estructuradas, la he djado un poco de lado. Y a esta,  
le queda un poco más, pero existe la posibilidad de que haya secuela...  
no sé. En cualquier caso, tengo intenciones de continuar...  
  
Sariluri: Gracias! Y por lo de los reviews! No aspiro llegar a tanto,  
pero soy muy feliz con todos los que me dejáis, en serio!! A todas os ha  
gustado la escena de James Lily! La verdad es que me alegro!  
  
Helena: Hola abueeelaaaaa! Qué tal? Te he enviado un sms hace unas  
horitas pero como no me contestas, todavía no te he enviado el chap. Para  
que veas que soy buena y que encima te aviso. Ya, ya, a ti te gustó el  
capítulo por lo que ya sabemos eh... listilla, que eres una listilla...  
Aunque creo que me acabo de acordar de que estás en Reus.. Pues entonces  
lo corregiré yo solita y lo enviaré después. A ver... como te explico yo  
en la lengua de Cervantes que la pobre Kate está cansada de esperar al  
Don Juan de Black? No y no. No le va a ser tan fácil. Y Fabian es majo  
con ella, no? Pues ya está. Y otra cosa... a ver, cabeza de alcornoque...  
de donde has sacado tú esa extraña idea de Lily con Jaques? Tú no estás  
bien, sería más probable que Lily se liara con Snape, no crees, animalito  
de bellota? Y otra cosa.. podrías haber contestado a mi sms por lo menos!  
Rancia! Que tienes un bono en el móvil! Ya te vale, ya.  
  
Cmi-weasley: Hola wapísima! Qué gusto verte por aki! Oh, en Ha lo voy  
actualizando, no creas, pero no al mismo ritmo porque aquí la  
actualización es instantanea y allí tarda más, así que en el tiempo que  
aquí actualizo 3 chaps allí actualizo 1, aunque no me quejo, me va  
bastante bien en los dos sitios! Mejor aquí, eso sí! Pocos reviews!!! Eso  
sí que es un crimen con lo bien que escribes y no me digas que vas a  
dejar"a quién relmente amas"porque me da un telele, te lo aseguro.Oh,  
habrá más Lily James, tranquila . Seguro que el bloqueo se te pasa. O,  
ya me dirás que tal te pareció el capi y a ver que hace Kate con  
Sirius!!!  
  
May Jane W: oh gracias, pero siento ser la culpable de tu insomnio! Madre  
mía! Cuantas horas delante del ordenador! Lo de los walk-mans... sí, sé  
que fue un error, pero es que llevar un tocadiscos a cuestas todo el  
día... pues... jejeje. Mi messenger es henar10hotmail.com, agrégame si  
quieres!!!  
  
Viloet-Potter: Gracias! Muchas gracias! No sabes que contenta me pongo  
cuando la gente me dice que ha leído todos los capítulos a la vez! Espero  
que este te guste también.  
  
Alyslythblack: Gracias! Espero que también disfrutes este capítulo.  
  
Dazabeth: Muchas gracias! No, no eres débil, yo me hubiera lanzado a su  
cuello al minuto de que me dijera algo... jejeje.. lo que pasa es que  
Kate está escaldada, pobre chica, y ya prefiere curarse en salud. Lily no  
es terca, es muuuy terca. A quién se le ocurre??? (jejeje, a mí claro)  
  
Ginny Potter Weasley: Hola! Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste la  
historia y espero no decepcionarte con el capítulo! Un beso.  
  
Lunita-L: Sí, si fuera por Lily creo k nunca llegaríamos a ver a Harry...  
jajaja. Por fin Tracy se junta con personas normales... sí, Artemis la  
está ayudando mucho, verdad? A lo mejor hay algo entre ellos... tú que  
crees? XD  
  
Lilo-weasley: Oh... dibujas mis personajes? En serio? No tendrás escaner  
para mandarme copias de tus dibujos? Me encantaría tenerlos, me hace  
mucha ilusión... Oh, es que con la otra historia estoy un poco atascada,  
pero no pienso dejarla aparcada, no te preocupes. Muchas gracias por tu  
review y espero encontrarte en el messenger!!  
  
Sarah Evans: Gracias! Bueno, Lily y James acabaran juntos...  
seguramente... bueno, claro que sí, para hacer a Harry necesitamos a los  
dos!jejeje. Tracy tenía muy malas amigas. Seguro que las chicas la tratan  
mejor... Un beso  
  
Undomiel de Vil: Gracias, tranquila, ya se lo que es la flojera... aunque  
si me escribís un review me hacéis muy feliz, eh? Gracias otra vez y un  
beso.  
  
Raven black: gracias por tu idea, en realidad es muy buena, a lo mejor la  
utilizo para otro capítulo... pero es que el show ya lo tenía medio  
escrito y claro... pero muchas gracias, me encanta que me déis ideas.  
Gracias por lo de snape. Un beso.  
  
Danielitawealey: Por el bien del planeta??? Oh Dios mío!!! Jajajaja,  
muchas gracias por lo de grandiosa, pero seguro no es para tanto.  
  
Maxie-chan: sí, los dos chicos nuevos están poniendo las cosas más  
interesantes, o no?  
  
Jessapotter: muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te siga gustando y no te  
preocupes que por el momento pienso seguir con la historia!! Que eres  
adicta??? Jajajajaja.  
  
Aryblack: Primero de todo: Qué tal las notas de la selec? Seguro que si  
sacaste el cinco.. A mí no me las dan hasta el día 30, tú te crees? Me  
puede dar un ataque de ansiedad y todo por su culpa! Sirius Old-man, muy  
bueno , aunque yo creo que lo hace muy bien, parece transtornado de  
verdad. A R??? No sé si será para tanto!  
  
Ichan: muchas gracias, la verdad es que es todo un logro... ni yo me lo  
creo... tantos reviews. Jejejeje... en listas negras... si estoy en  
varias eso está bien, porque así se pelearan por quién me mata .  
Jajaja, yo soy así de bestia, todo el mundo esperando un tierno beso y  
esos dos se dan el lote a lo salvaje en la sala de baile... Es que un  
tierno beso no me pegaba demasiado. Esta vez no me tardé tanto, no??  
  
Pauly-fanatica0808: Gracias! Me apuré bastante con el capítulo, espero  
que no se te hiciese muy largo el esperar . Gracias por leer toda la  
historia de golpe. Un beso  
  
Amsp14: oh, ya le daré las gracias a sara fénix por hacerme publicidad,  
que bueno! Oh, me alegra que te gusten los personajes nuevos y Sirius  
celoso si que sigue siendo encantador!! Jajaja, espero que no tenga que  
sufrir mucho James, aunque con la pelirroja... quién sabe?  
  
Lya Exx/ Kotori Monou: Jjeje, lo de Snape es un capricho personal... una  
teoría, podríamos decir... Sí que son graciosos Sirius y Elise con todas  
sus tonterías e insultos y Tracy, me alegro de que te caiga bien. Es muy  
dulce la mujer. Y Kate si que es fragil y cuando justo le da por  
plantarle cara a nuestro Don Juan, Sirius se pone de bueno... es que no  
les sale nada bien! Lily si que es un poco desesperante... Un beso.  
  
Luciana: Muchas gracias! Así que te gustó la escena? A mí personalmente  
me hubiera gustado ser Lily. A ver que sale de los celos de Sirius...  
  
LoKa-MaLFoY: Gracias. Espero que hayas pasado un buen rato leyendo toda  
la historia, en serio. Mi msn es henar10hotmail.com, por si quieres  
agregarme y no lo has encontrado.... Jajaja, una aliada de SI rius  
contra los pederastas! A ver si Lily y Kate les dan una oportunidad a  
esos dos pedazos de tíos! ¬  
  
Lily Potter evans: Jajaja, vale, vale, tomaré nota de la escena LJ y  
TA... me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo anterior, Tracy hizo muy  
bien dejando a sus amigas, verdad? Espero que disfrutes este... besos.  
  
Elenita: Jejeje... Sirius celoso es muy gracioso, la verdad... Y Lily...  
no sé si se pondría celosa o iría a darle las gracias a la que se líe con  
James, con ella te puedes esperar cualquier cosa... pero no te  
preocupes... algo haré!  
  
Andrea: Jjeje, me alegro de que Tracy te vaya gustando un poquito más...  
no es que se vuelva buena, es que es ella pero dejando atrás unas cuantas  
tonterías que tenía en la cabeza. Muchas gracias por el review! Un beso!  
  
Melisa Black: Eso mismo le pasa a Kate! Jajaja, ella quiere pasar de  
Sirius, pero ¡es imposible pasar de Sirius! Madre mía, con lo mono que  
es. Sí, en eso estoy de acuerdo ARTEMIS NO ES GAY, pobre, sólo es  
encantador. Vale, vale... miraré a ver que hago con Sirius y con Kate...  
  
Alepatil: Gracias! Lo de Snape es una teoría mía, siento que no te haga  
mucha gracia... pero me alegro de que te guste lo demás!  
  
Sara Riddle: Muchas Gracias! Tienes razón, ese beso ya se hacía  
esperar!!!! Por din!!! Jejeje, espero que también disfrutes este chap.  
  
UN BESO A TODOS Y OS ESPERO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO 


	16. Y un año más, es catorce de febrero II

Disclaimer: ¡No quiero morir joven! No he sido tan amenazada en toda mi vida, jolín. ¿A que me enfado? Bueno, la verdad es que yo ya sabía lo que me buscaba con semejante final, pero es que mola mucho dejaros así... jo jo jo. ¬¬ vale, no me miréis mal y no me asesinéis que sino la vamos a liar...  
  
Ah, que no me demandéis tampoco, que no gano nada; excepto reviews y amenazas de muerte XXXD.  
  
16. Y UN AÑO MÁS, ES CATORCE DE FEBRERO (2)  
  
Se oyó un ruido amortiuguado, como el de alguien que cae en una cama y  
entonces James se despertó dispuesto a echarle una buena bronca a Sirius,  
ya que el ruido venía de su cama. Remus también se había despertado, y  
los dos, con sus respectivos pijamas, se plantaron delante de la cama de  
Sirius y descorrieron las cortinas del dosel.  
  
- ¡Pero, pero qué demonios hacéis!  
  
Sirius estaba tumbado en la cama y Lily estaba sentada a horcajadas  
encima de él, quitándole la camisa y luciendo a la vista un sujetador  
negro.  
  
Remus se restregó los ojos sin creerse lo que estaba viendo y James  
simplemente empezó a abrir la boca preparado para proferir el grito más  
grande de toda su vida y luego lanzarse a ahorcar a Sirius.  
  
Pero Lily fue más rápida y se tiró al cuello de James tapándole la boca  
con ambas manos y haciendole caer al suelo con ella encima.  
  
- Shhh- le dijo sin quitar las manos de su boca- cállete. Que te vas a  
despertar como chilles tanto y a Remus también.  
  
Y con mucha dificultad la pelirroja se levantó y apartó a Remus de lado  
de la cama, que aún miraba alternativamente a la chica y a Sirius.  
  
- ¿usa pijama?- preguntó Lily entre susurros y acabándole de quitar la  
camiseta al moreno y empezando con sus pantalones.  
  
Los dos chicos la miraron perplejos y ella puso una mueca de disgusto.  
  
- Hombres..- murmuró entre dientes.  
  
- Yo sssoy un hombrrrrree- dijo Sirius aún tumbado en la cama- "Macho,  
macho man, I wanna be, a macho man"- y empezó a moverse de un lado a otro  
de la cama rodando.  
  
Lily empezó a reírse otra vez y se cayó de nuevo al suelo sin dejar de  
carcajearse.  
  
Entonces Remus, que parecía ser el que tenía las ideas más claras,  
entendió todo.  
  
- Sirius- susurró- Estate quieto que viene la McGonnagall.  
  
- ¿Dónde está Minnie?- preguntó también susurrando Sirius y parando de  
rodar.  
  
- Estate quieto, que nos está a punto de descubrir tío.  
  
Sirius, obedeciendo la orden, se quedó quieto y rígido como un palo. No  
tardó ni medio segundo en dormirse. Remus le tapó con las sábanas y la  
colcha, aunque todavía llevaba los pantalones puestos.  
  
Lily aún estaba en el suelo y ahora se limpiaba las lágrimas que le  
habían salido de la risa.  
  
- ¿No le pones el pijama? Nadie se puede ir a la cama siiiiin pijama-  
canturreó intentando ponerse seria.  
  
- Estás borracha-murmuró James aún mosqueado, no se quería ni imaginar  
que habían hecho esos dos en ese estado, y encima Lily iba sin camisa.  
  
- Premio para el chico de las greñas- exclamó Lily ayudándose de la pata  
de la cama para ponerse depie y aprovechando para coger algo del suelo;  
un botella de whisky medio vacía.  
  
Remus cerró el dosel de la cama de Sirius y también la miró con el ceño  
fruncido.  
  
- Bufff- suspiró Lily viendo sus expresiones- No me digáis que me vais a  
echar la charla. No es bueno beber, bla, bla, bla... a estas horas sola  
por la escuela, bla, bla, bla... y Filch, bla, bla, bla... Muchas  
gracias. Tenéis razón. No lo volveré a hacer.- les dedicó una amplia  
sonrisa y levantó la botella como si estuviera brindando, dispuesta a  
marcharse.  
  
- ¿Dónde habéis estado?- preguntó James entre dientes, al borde de un  
ataque.- ¿Y por qué vas así?  
  
Lily se miró sin entender muy bien y pareció no importarle ir sin  
camiseta y enseñando el sujetador.  
  
- Perdimos mi camiseta jugando a los dados en la taverna- explicó  
riéndose- Pero ganamos tres botellas de whisky... jejejeje... Todavía  
queda otra entera en la Casa de los Gritos- suspiró  
  
- ¿En la casa de los gritos? ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo allí?- preguntó  
Remus  
  
- Básicamente emborracharnos como perros. Pero Sirius es un asqueroso y  
lo ha conseguido antes que yo. Miradle- dijo señalando con el mentón  
hacia su cama- Él está que no se tiene y yo todavía tendré que beberme lo  
que queda de botella- dijo resignada- Buenas noches... o buenos días ya  
casi... voy a dar una vuelta por ahí...  
  
Salió de la habitación no sin antes chocarse de morros contra el marco de  
la puerta y maldecir al idiota que cambiaba las puertas de sitio y hacía  
que todo se moviera.  
  
James y Remus se miraron.  
  
- Voy yo- dijeron a la vez  
  
- No déjame a mí- se anticipó James- Y no me mires así, que no pienso  
hacer nada malo.  
  
Remus pareció dudar pero al final accedió con un gesto de cabeza, volvió  
a su cama. James salió corriendo de su habitación, descalzo, y llegó  
justo a tiempo para evitar que la pelirroja rodara escaleras abajo.  
  
- Ei, ¡que puedo sola!- protestó mientras James le quitaba la botella y  
la levantaba en brazos- ¡Y devuélveme mi whisky! ¡Mal educado! ¡Las cosas  
se piden!  
  
Llegaron a la Sala común, Lily aún gritando y palmoteando a James que  
aguantó estoicamente antes de dejarla suavemente sobre un sofá y vaciar  
la botella por la ventana.  
  
- ¡Mi botella!- lloró ella al ver lo que hacía el chico- ¡¡¡Idiota!!!  
  
James se acercó hasta ella y le tapó la boca. En otras circunstancias  
Lily le habría mordido, pero no le gustó nada la expresión de los ojos de  
James, así que no hizo nada. La soltó.  
  
- Ahora te vas a tranquilizar, vas a recobrar tu sentido común y luego  
subirás a dormir directamente- susurró James muy serio.  
  
Lily apartó la mirada y cruzó los brazos enfurruñada.  
  
- No molas nada. Eres un muermo. Recuérdame que no salga nunca de fiesta  
contigo.  
  
- Y tú recuérdame a mí que te vigile más de cerca... ¡pensaba que tenías  
menos pajaros en la cabeza, Lily!  
  
Ella lo miró contrariada.  
  
- ¡Pero cómo tienes tanto morro! ¡Tú haces lo mismo todos los fines de  
semana!  
  
- ¡Pero no llego con tu mejor amiga, en calzoncillos y me meto en su  
cama!  
  
Lily abrió la boca para contestar pero entonces pareció darse cuenta de  
algo y se empezó a reír.  
  
- ¿Y ahora que pasa?- preguntó James aún contrariado, le gustaba más que  
le gritara que que se riera de él.  
  
- Estás celoooso- canturreó- estás celoooooso.  
  
- No es verdad- protestó él haciendo una mueca y evitando mirarla, pero  
ella se puso de rodillas en el sofá y le obligó a mirarla.  
  
- Sí... sí que lo estás. ¡Creías que me había enrollado con Sirius!-  
exclamó al final sonriendo y pinchándole con un dedo en las costillas  
para que se riera.  
  
- Eso es mentira...- contestó el chico intentando guardar la compostura  
para no reírse  
  
- No... jejeje... ¡James Potter celoso! ¡Es muy gracioso!- la pelirroja  
se dejó caer en el sofá, riéndose aún.  
  
- Vale,¿Y qué si lo estoy?- protestó James al final mirándola a los ojos-  
Tengo motivos ¿no?  
  
Lily se incorporó y dejó su cara a pocos centímetros de la de él.  
  
- No- dijo simplemente, muy seria por una vez en toda la noche- Aunque  
esté borracha sigo teniendo moralidad y Sirius también. A él le gusta  
Kate y ella es mi amiga.  
  
- ¿Sólo por eso?- preguntó amargamente James  
  
Lily le miró y luego volvió a recostarse en el sofá.  
  
- Si sabes que no, ¿para qué lo preguntas?- murmuró  
  
- Porque contigo he dejado de saber, de suponer y de dar por hecho nada-  
acabó James- Porque no entiendo que más puedo hacer para que me creas  
y...  
  
- ¿Dónde está tu ángel, James?- preguntó ella suavemente sin mirarle y  
levantándose, caminó haciendo eses hacia la ventana frotándose los  
brazos.  
  
- ¿A qué viene eso ahora?- preguntó él disgustado y siguiéndola  
  
Lily le encaró, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
- Dices que estás enamorado de ella ¿verdad? ¿Cómo puedes estar enamorado  
de los dos a la vez? ¿Eh?- se acercó hasta él, señalándole con el dedo-  
¿O es que nos estás mintiendo a las dos?- preguntó con voz de enfado.  
  
James gruñó y la asió fuertemente de los hombros  
  
- ¡Tú busca escusas para odiarme! ¡Di que sí! ¡Convéncete de que soy  
horrible para poder continuar en paz con tu vida!- la soltó y retrocedió  
unos pasos- ¡Dios mí Lily! ¡A penas la conozco! ¡Sólo siento algo muy  
especial po ella, pero es como quién se enamora de un retrato! ¡No la voy  
a volver a ver!  
  
Lily evitaba su mirada  
  
- ¡Y claro que estoy celoso Lily!- volvió a chillar- ¡Desde el uno de  
setiembre, en el tren, te has instalado en mi cabeza y vives en todos mis  
recuerdos! ¡Y me estoy volviendo loco! Cuando no te veo pienso en ti, y  
cuando estoy contigo no puedo pensar y...  
  
- ¡Para ya!- chilló ella  
  
- ¡No! Para ya tú.- se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó- Te quiero Lily.  
  
La pelirroja se dejó abrazar pero no se movió, simplemente se puso a  
llorar.  
  
- No me hagas esto James- susurró- Por favor...  
  
Pero el chico aún la abrazó más fuerte. Y ella puso sus brazos alrededor  
de su cuello llorando aún.  
  
- No llores- le susurró él al oído  
  
- No quiero que me hagas daño James- le contestó ella- has hecho eso con  
tantas chicas...  
  
- Pero tú no eres una chica- dijo él separándola unos centímetros- Eres  
Lily  
  
Ella se separó del todo. Eso es lo peor, pensó, que soy Lily. Y sin decir  
nada más subió a su habitación, deseando por primera vez en su vida ser  
más guapa, más simpática y quizás sí: tener menos cerebro.  
  
James estuvo tentado de subir tras de ella, pero algo le dijo que ya  
había hecho bastante por un día.  
  
...  
  
La actuación había entusiasmado a casi todos los estudiantes y el grupo  
de Gryffies se hizo muy popular en toda la escuela. Por eso no le fue muy  
difícil a Lily esquivar a James durante los días siguientes, siempre  
había alguien dispuesto a hablar con ella y así eliminaba las  
posibilidades de quedarse a solas con el Merodeador, ya que ahora estaba  
segura que no era capaz de aguantar más. Para empeorar aún más las cosas,  
Snape la evitaba y parecía no tener ningún interés en hablar con ella.  
  
Jaques al final consiguió separar a Elise y a Remus en Runas, pero ambos,  
no dejándose vencer por el francés, siguieron hablándose como siempre e  
incluso intentaban que Jaques les viera juntos cuando se encontraban. El  
profesor siempre buscaba quedarse a solas con Elise, pero ella pocas  
veces se lo dejaba conseguir, era un espiritu libre. A Remus le intrigaba  
profundamente como una chica como Elise había estado con alguien como el  
profesor Didrell. Definitivamente, se lo preguntaría.  
  
Sirius continuaba con su mal de amores y la única alegría que tenía era  
ir tachando días en el calendario mientras Kate se veía a menudo con  
Fabian; el hecho de que volvían a estar juntos era un rumor con bastante  
acogida en la escuela.  
  
Llegaron los primeros días de marzo y se jugó el partido de Quidditch  
contra Hufflepuff; venció Gryffindor por poca diferencia. El mismo día,  
después del partido, Artemis, Elise, Kate y Tracy; que había empezado a  
unirse a ellas tímidamente y en poco tiempo había resultado una  
incorporación definitiva, aprovechando el buen tiempo, habían salido a  
descansar a la orilla del lago. Elise leía un libro mugriento de la  
biblioteca a la sombra de un arbol mientras Kate jugaba dormitando con  
las briznas de yerba, Artemis y Tracy rellenaban unas solicitudes y  
consultaban muchos papeles que tenían por el suelo y que habían ido  
recibiendo esos días.  
  
Elise cerró el libro y estiró los brazos.  
  
- ¿Se viene alguien a dar una vueltecita?- preguntó  
  
Artemis y Tracy declinaron la invitación porque tenían mucho que hacer  
según decían, pero Kate se incorporó perezosamente y se dispuso a  
acompañarla.  
  
- Fabian me ha contado que Jaques está mosca- dijo Kate cuando se habían  
alejado unos metros de Tracy y Artemis- ¿por qué le esquivas?  
  
Elise encogió los hombros.  
  
- Por lo mismo que Lily esquva a Potter, aunque lo mío está fundamentado.  
  
- No entiendo.  
  
- Kate..- suspiró Elise- A Didrell le importo un rábano... sólo quiere  
poder decir "¿sabes aquella chica tan estrecha de séptimo? Pues está  
loquita por mí, besa el suelo que yo piso"  
  
- ¡Eso no lo puedes saber Elise! ¿Se te está pegando el complejo-Lily!  
  
Elise volvió a menear la cabeza con paciencia.  
  
- Que no Kate. Que le conozco. Es un hombre encantador y muy culto, pero  
no entiende a las personas.  
  
- ¿Y Remus sí- aventuró sonriendo Kate  
  
Elise levantó una ceja.  
  
- Pues sí, el sí que entiende a las personas.  
  
- Y es mono  
  
- Y culto-añadió Elise  
  
- Y atento  
  
- Y piensa... Sí, muy buen chico- finalizó Elise.  
  
- Ya... vamos, que te gusta.  
  
- ¿Tanto se me nota?- preguntó la morena sin un deje de emoción.  
  
Kate se echó a reír.  
  
- ¡Elise! ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente ser como todo adolescente y que  
te cueste aceptar tus sentimientos? ¡Te saltas toda la parte divertida de  
los quebraderos de cabeza y del me gusta o no me gusta...  
  
- Me ahorro problemas- contestó Elise devolviéndole la sonrisa- ¿Y si me  
gusta qué? Seguro que él ya lo sabe y ya pasará lo que tenga que pasar.  
No me pienso andar con las niñerías de Lily o con auto-engaños como los  
tuyos...- acabó mirándola suspicazmente.  
  
Kate asintió pero paró en seco de repente.  
  
- ¿a qué te refieres con eso?  
  
Elise continuó caminando y Kate se apresuró a alcanzarla.  
  
- ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando Fabian se vaya? O digo mejor ¿Qué vas a hacer  
cuando te pida que volváis?  
  
- No me lo ha pedido todavía- dijo bajando la vista Kate  
  
- Oh, seguramente porque tú huyes del tema cada vez que asoma las orejas.  
  
- Eso no lo sabes- se defendió la rubia  
  
- Pero tengo una gran imaginación... ¿Pero cómo te puede seguir gustando  
el idiota de mi primo?- preguntó entonces de repente.  
  
Kate miró al suelo.  
  
- Y yo qué sé. Debo ser la persona más idiota del planeta- murmuró- pero  
me sigue gustando.  
  
- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?- volvió a repetir la morena- Sabes que estás  
utilizando a Fabian ¿no?  
  
- ¡No le estoy utilizando para darle celos a Sirius!- se quejó la rubia  
  
- Ya sé que no... lo estás utilizando para olvidarte de él... no es que  
tenga mucha experiencia en esto... pero creo que lo de enamorarse a la  
fuerza no funciona.  
  
- No, no funciona- corroboró Kate. Caminaron unos minutos más ensilencio,  
cada una pensando en lo suyo  
  
- ¿Vamos a ver a Lily?- dijo de repente Elise  
  
- ¿No estará entrenando?  
  
- Sí, pero no creo que ya la moleste que la veamos...  
  
Se encaminaron hacia la entrada de la escuela.  
  
- Oye.. ¿No avisamos a esos dos?- preguntó Kate antes de entrar en el  
edificio.  
  
- Déjalos... así no se tendrán que inventar ninguna excusa boba después  
para estar solos...  
  
Kate frunció el ceño  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
Elise suspiró.  
  
- Kate, estoy de acuerdo con la Profesora Delfora, tú no tienes ojo  
interior, y a veces tampoco ojos exteriores.  
  
...  
  
- A mí no me parece buena idea eso de enterrarles vivos en los terrenos,  
Sirius- dijo Remus meneando la cabeza- Muy drástico.  
  
- Además... ¡Yo no quiero salir de Hogwarts para entrar en Azkaban!- se  
qujó Peter- Ni si quiera sé porque me estoy metiendo en esto. Tendría que  
estar estudiando ya para los EXTASIS.  
  
- ¡Pero si al final nunca estudias nada Peter!- bromeó Remus  
  
- ¡Sí que estudio! ¡Lo que pasa es que me cuesta concentrarme!  
  
- Ya...  
  
- ¡Eh!- se quejó Sirus- ¡creo que estábamos hablando de MÍ problema!  
  
- ¿Ves como si eres egocéntrico?- farfulló Peter  
  
Los tres chicos discutían también paseando por los terrenos de Hogwarts,  
aprovechando el día e intentando levantar el ánimo para la fiesta de esa  
noche. De paso, Sirius les iba exponiendo las ideas que había tenido a  
sus amigos para acabar con los dos enemigos públicos.  
  
- ¡Mirad, Tracy!- dijo Peter alegrándose un poco- Oh.. pero está con  
Artemis. Siempre está con Artemis o con las tías raras... ¡Ouch!- Sirius  
y Remus le habían dado cada uno una colleja- ¡Que porque a vosotros os  
hayan sorbido el cerebro no significa que a mí me lo hayan sorbido  
también!  
  
- Tú no tienes cerebro- contestó Tracy a modo de saludo, con una gran  
sonrisa- Lo siento Pete, pero me lo has dejado a punto...  
  
Peter le devolvió la sonrisa, con cara de embelesamiento. Para él Tracy  
era lo más y no entendía que hacía con ese tipo raro.  
  
- Hola Artemis, Tracy- saludó Remus acomodándose a su lado- ¿Qué estáis  
haciendo?  
  
- Enviamos solicitudes a escuelas muggle- contestó Tracy cerrando un  
sobre- El año que viene voy a estudiar interiorismo... Y Artemis a lo  
mejor estudia biología- acabó sonriendo y mirando al chico.  
  
- ¿Biología?- preguntó Sirius acomodándose también en el césped- ¿Y por  
qué no estudias para cazador o para controlador de criaturas mágicas?  
  
- También lo estoy pensando- contestó Artemis- Antes tenía bastante claro  
que quería hacer biología pero...  
  
- ¿Igualmete estudiarías en Londres, verdad?- preguntó Tracy de repente  
  
- Sí- repondió él y ambos sonrieron. Sirius entornó los ojos y Remus le  
dio un golpe en las costillas.  
  
- ¿Vosotros qué habéis pensado hacer?- preguntó Tracy guardándolo todo en  
su cartera.  
  
Sirius suspiró.  
  
- Yo quiero ser Auror. Pero tampoco está mal lo de ser cazador...  
  
- A mí me gustaría entrar en el departamento de defensa... pero va a ser  
difícil...- el semblante de Remus se ensombreció ligeramente y Sirius le  
dio un golpe ligero en la espalda.  
  
- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Tracy perpleja- Si eres de los mejores estudiantes  
de la escuela...  
  
Remus se encogió de hombros pero no dio ninguna explicación más.  
  
- Pues yo paso de estudiar - dijo Peter frunciendo los labios- Buscaré  
trabajo.  
  
- A lo mejor cambias de idea con las charlas de la semana que vien- le  
animó Tracy dándole un golpecito amistoso.  
  
- ¿Quién nos dará las charlas?- preguntó distraído Remus.  
  
- Normalmente las da la McGonnagalll- explicó Artemis- Pero este año nos  
las darán Fabian y Jaques, aprovechando que hace poco que ellos salieron  
de la escuela.  
  
La cara de Sirius sufrió una metamorfosis al oír los dos nombres y Remus  
rió levemente: como le tocara Direll lo llevaba claro.  
  
- Por cierto.. ¿Dónde está James?  
  
...  
  
La sala de la Torre norte en la que Lily bailaba seguía siendo secreta,  
ya que los ensayos los habían hecho en las aulas de estudios muggle. Ése  
era otro de los puntos de huída de la pelirroja, su sala de baile. Aunque  
ya sabemos que de secreta poco tenía para James, que, cómo no, volvía a  
asistir puntualmente a sus citas frente a la puerta.  
  
Todo estaba alcanzando niveles preocupantes en la cabeza del chico. Creía  
que había avanzado algo el día de San Valentín, pero la pelirroja volvía  
a esconderse y a esquivarle... ¿Y si la raptaba? Esa idea le parecía cada  
vez menos tonta.  
  
Allí estaba ella, deslumbrante y despeinada, bailando, con las mejillas  
encendidas... Era una tentación con piernas largas... ¡Si sólo fuera  
menos cabezota!  
  
La música paró y Lily empezó a estirar los musculos. James conocía esa  
parte. Ahora ponía algo de música suave y estiraba, era cuando Lady Gray  
se retiraba. Como suponía, la pelirroja se acercó al tocadiscos y buscó  
entre el montón de discos que tenía. Cogió uno y lo sacó, pareció dudar  
pero lo puso al final y fue hacia el centro de la sala.  
  
A James casi se le sale el corazón por la boca cuando empezó a sonar la  
música.  
  
La canción de su ángel.  
  
There can be miracles  
  
When you believe  
  
Entonces Lily empezó a cantar y... o no... eso no podía ser... ¡Demasiadas  
cosas llegaron a su cabeza a la vez! Era su voz, estaba convencido...  
Ella era...  
  
Though hope is frail  
  
It's hard to kill  
  
Who know what miracle  
  
You can achieve  
  
When you believe  
  
Somehow you will  
  
You will when you believe  
  
Lily apagó el tocadiscos enseguida. Esa canción le recordaba cosas que  
era mejor olvidar. ¿Por qué había tenido que poner ese disco?. Se oyó  
entonces un golpe seco, parecía venir de la puerta. Lily se giró y se  
adelantó a ver qué pasaba... en el pasillo no había nadie... confusa,  
volvió a cerrar puerta tras de sí. Minutos después llegaron Elise y Kate  
discutiendo sobre ojos y orejas interiores.  
  
...  
  
Tracy y Artemis se separaron de los tres merodeadores para enviar todas  
las solicitudes al Ministerio de Magia, que las distribuiría por correo  
muggle. Luego bajaron a cenar, esperando encontrar a Lily, Elise y Kate  
allí.  
  
Entraron en el Gran Salón y se dirigieron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Al  
pasar al lado de las NTCPSP, éstas juntaron sus cabecitas con poco  
disimulo y empezaron a cuchichear con menos. Tracy inspiró profundamente  
y se sentó en la mesa.  
  
- ¡Siempre están igual!- murmuró mientras se servía algo de ensalada  
  
- ¿Por qué no les dices algo, princesa?- Artemis se sentó a su lado y le  
sirvió un poco de puré, la chica frunció el ceño- Come. Si sólo comes  
ensalada se te pondrá verde la nariz.  
  
Tracy llevó instintivamente las manos a su naricilla.  
  
- ¿Y que les digo? Por favor dejad de cuchichear sobre mí cuando estoy  
cerca fingiendo que no lo estáis haciendo pero en realidad haciéndolo con  
toda la intención para que me entere.  
  
Artemis se perdió a la mitad del discursillo  
  
- Mira que os llegáis a complicar la vida- murmuró.  
  
Se oyeron risitas disimuladas. Tracy levantó la cabeza y vio a sus  
compañeras de habitación mirándola.  
  
- Si supiera usar la varita para algo más que para secarme el pelo-  
masculló  
  
Artemis se empezó a reír a su lado  
  
- Oh, ¡no te rías de mí encima!- se quejó la rubia  
  
- Me río contigo, Tracy- dijo Artemis-Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces,  
eres graciosa.  
  
- Y nada atractiva- murmuró Tracy con una media sonrisa  
  
- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó el chico desconcertado.  
  
- Me dijiste una vez que era guapa, pero nada atractiva- le recordó ella  
mirándole a los ojos- Me enfadé bastante, no creas.  
  
- ¿De verdad te dije eso?- exclamó Artemis fingiendo sorpresa- No lo  
diría en serio- se metió un trozo de filete en la boca.  
  
- ¡Deja de reirte de mí!- volvió a protestar ella dándole con la  
servilleta- Te acuerdas perfectamente.  
  
Artemis ignoró el golpe y cortó otro trozo de filete.  
  
- ¿Sabes? Me estresas- chillo Tracy y empezó a comer el puré, mirándole  
de reojo- Te has manchado la barbilla- murmuró  
  
Artemis cogió una servilleta y se la llevó a la barbilla, pero no se  
quitó la mancha. Tracy le quito la servilleta y se la limpió ella  
  
- Aprende a comer- murmuró sonriéndole. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se  
metió otro trozo de carne en la boca.  
  
- ¡¡¡Puré!!!- una centella pelirroja tomó asiento enfrente de los dos-  
¡Me muero de hambre!- exclamo Lily con gula.  
  
Elise y Kate se sentaron al lado de la pelirroja  
  
- ¡Qué novedad!- exclamó sin emoción Kate- ¿Tú con hambre? Eso es mala  
señal, va a subir el pan.  
  
Lily no contestó porque ya estaba comiendo a dos carrillos.  
  
- ¿Ya habéis envisdo las solicitudes?- preguntó Elise mientra se servía  
la cena. Tracy y Artemis asintieron.  
  
- Estuvimos hablando un rato con Sirius, Remus y Peter y luego las  
enviamos- explicó Tracy  
  
- ¿No estaba James?- preguntó Kate distraída  
  
- Claro que no estaba- contestó Elise antes que Artemis, que iba a decir  
que no- ¿No te acuerdas de que nos lo hemos cruzado cuando hemos subido a  
ver a Lily? Bajaba de la Torre Norte.  
  
- ¡Ah sí!- exclamó Kate- con cara de Troll con diarrea  
  
- ¡Que estamos comiendo!- protestó Tracy  
  
Entonces Lily empezó a estornudar y casi se ahoga, Elise le dio unos  
golpecitos y poco a poco recuperó la respiración normal  
  
- ¿Y decís que bajaba de la Torre Norte?- preguntó con ansiedad.  
  
Elise y Kate se miraron.  
  
- Sí, bajaba de allí- corroboró la rubia.- nos lo encontramos cerca de tu  
aula, ahora que lo dices.  
  
Lily empezó a ponerse blanca, la canción, el golpe, ella cantando... pero  
era imposible... él no podía saber que entrenaba allí... ¿Y cómo no lo  
iba a saber? Pensó de repente. ¡Por eso sabía lo de las marcas de la  
espalda! ¡Oh Dios Mío!  
  
- ¿Pasa algo Lily?- le preguntó Artemis.  
  
- Se ha enterado de lo de Haloween.- murmuró antes de echar a correr.  
  
...  
  
- ¿Y James no ha aparecido?- preguntó Sirius asomando la cabeza por la  
puerta de su habitación.  
  
Peter y Remus negaron con la cabeza.  
  
- ¡Pues vaya fiesta de la victoria sin el jodido capitán!- murmuró Sirius  
cerrando la puerta tras de sí- ¿Tiene él el mapa?  
  
- No sabemos dónde está- contestó Peter- ¡Ya vendrá cuando le apetezca! A  
lo mejor está en una celebración más íntima....  
  
Sirius le miró de reojo y Remus pareció crisparse un poco. Tampoco había  
visto a Lily.  
  
- Bueno ¿Bajamos?- les apresuró Peter  
  
...  
  
- No está en la habitación- anunció Elise bajando por las escaleras de  
los cuartos de las chicas- Y en el armario de las escobas del segundo  
piso donde siempre se esconde tampoco.  
  
- A lo mejor está en el bosque prohibido- aventuró Kate.  
  
- Shhh, viene Tracy- susurró Artemis- Ya volverá, tranquilas. Se sabe  
cuidar.  
  
- Yo me preocupo más por James si lo ha encontrado- contestó Kate  
  
Tracy llegó hasta ellos, vestida con unos vaqueros muy ajustados y con  
una camiseta blanca y lisa, Artemis la miró dejando escapar un poco de  
sorpresa.  
  
- ¿Vamos a tomar algo?- les preguntó a los tres amigos, que asintieron-  
¿No viene Lily?  
  
- No se encuentra bien- contestó Kate- Un empacho, seguramente.  
  
- Oh ¿está en su habitación?- preguntó la rubia- por hacerle compañía un  
rato...  
  
- No... Está en la enfermería... ya sabes... para reposar- contestó  
Artemis- los dolores de cabeza necesitan reposo.  
  
- ¿Pero no era un empacho?- preguntó Tracy contrariada  
  
- Es que se le ha subido el empacho a la cabeza- contestó Kate cogiendo  
una cerveza y asesinando a Artemis con la mirada  
  
Tracy miró a los tres alzando una ceja. Peter entonces se acercó hasta  
ellos.  
  
- ¿No habréis visto a James, no?- preguntó el chico  
  
- No...- contestó Tracy- ¿no va a venir a celebrar la victoria?  
  
- Puede... es que desapareció esta tarde... ¿Y Evans?  
  
- En la enfermería, con un empacho que se le ha subido a la cabeza-  
contestó Tracy, Peter alzó las cejas y se marchó- Ya parecía un poco  
enferma en la cena, dijo Tracy mirando de nuevo a sus amigos- Se ha  
puesto blanca cuando se ha enterado de que James...- la rubia frunció el  
ceño- Un momento... Lily no tiene ningún empacho ¿no?  
  
Las caras de culpabilidad de los tres amigos le confirmaron que no, que  
lo que menos tenía Lily en esos momentos era un empacho.  
  
- Mir Tracy, lo que ha pasado en realidad es... un pocolargo de explicar  
  
Y entre los tres le contaron la historia a la rubia, que empezó a  
entender algunas cosas, como el cambio repentino de carácter de James, la  
pluma que llevaba al cuello y las insinuaciones que había hecho Lily. Una  
vez acabada la historia, sentados en un lugar apartado de la Sala Común,  
los tres esperaron una reacción iracunda por parte de Tracy... que no  
llego.  
  
- Pero... pero... ¡ES TAN BONITO!- exclamó entusiasmada- ¡Es amor de  
verdad! ¡Sabía que se gustaban pero no tanto...!¡Oh, pero cómo son tan  
idiotas y no están ya juntos!  
  
- Tracy... ehhh... James era tu novio y tal- le recordó Kate  
  
- ¿Y qué? No estábamos enamorados- suspiró- Pero ellos... ¡Tienen que  
juntarse ya! ¡Por qué tardan tanto!  
  
Elise se echó a reír mientras Artemis se rascaba la cabeza.  
  
- Nuestra teoría es que a Lily le gusta llevar la contraria. Hasta un  
nomo con una lobotomía frontal se daría cuenta de que son el uno para el  
otro... pero...  
  
- Ella es Lily- acabó Kate.  
  
- Así que ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar- suspiró la morena  
  
Tracy asintió. Esuvieron hablando un rato más hasta que Elise vio a Remus  
sólo y decidió ir a charlar con él. Kate se levantó a por otra bebida; su  
ojo interior aún tenía conjuntivitis, pero creía que se había dado cuenta  
de lo que había querido decir Elise cuando vio a Artemis mirando a Tracy.  
El problema era qué hacía ella ahora sola... se sentó al lado de una  
mesa, alguien pasaría con quién hablar un rato.  
  
- Kate- vale ¿por qué cuando decía alguien tenía que ser Sirius?- ¿me  
puedo sentar?.  
  
- Es una mesa reservada para fracasados apopulares- dijo sin ninguna  
emoción- Tú verás lo que haces.  
  
Sirius emitió algo parecido a un gruñido y se sentó a su lado.  
  
- No me crucifiques por eso Kate... no he vuelto a hacer nada parecido...  
Perdóname- dijo sonriendo  
  
Kate lo miró de reojo intentando parecer disgustada y dándole un largo  
trago a su cerveza.  
  
- Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara si quieres que te perdone- dijo la chica.  
Sirius obedeció al instante.  
  
- ¿Estoy perdonado?- aventuró  
  
- Estás perdonado sí...- contestó ella riéndose, no pudiendo aguantar por  
más tiempo la seriedad- Pero la próxima vez que hagas algo así te dejo  
sin carné de padre ¿está claro?  
  
- Clarísimo- contestó él- Y, bueno... ¿qué tal con tu novio?  
  
Kate le miró ladeando la cabeza.  
  
- No estamos empezando bien... Sirius.  
  
- ¿Por qué?- preguntó él con fingida inociencia acabándose de un trago su  
cerveza- Somos dos amigos charlando sobre nuestras vidas sentimentales...  
No veo nada malo...  
  
- ¿No?  
  
- En absoluto.  
  
Kate le miró unos segundos y luego paseó su mirada por la fiesta.  
  
- No es mi novio  
  
Sirius interiormente empezó a dar saltos de alegría.  
  
- Pero poco os falta- sentenció él con convencimiento  
  
Kate se volvió a reír.  
  
- No creas que no sé lo que estás haciendo  
  
- ¿Qué estoy haciendo?- preguntó con inocencia.  
  
- Jo, jo. No te va a ser tan fácil saber cómo estoy con Fabian. Ahora te  
toca sufrir un poquito a ti- le dio un golpecito en el hombro- Bunas  
noches, Sirius...- se levantó  
  
Sirius se levantó detrás de ella y la cogió de la mano, haciéndole dar  
media vuelta. Luego, sonriendo, le dio un beso rápido en los labios.  
  
- Y a ti no te va a ser tan fácil librarte de mí, nena  
  
Kate se soltó.  
  
- ¿Nena? ¡¿Nena!?  
  
- Estás guapísima cuando te enfadas, ¿Te lo habían dicho?- intentó  
abrazarla por la cintura pero Kate se zafó.  
  
- Deja la bebida- dijo con voz seria antes de marcharse de allí, a medio  
camino, de todos modos, no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas. Sirius  
celoso y a la desesperada era aún más encantador  
  
...  
  
- Veo que vienes sin guardaespaldas de importación- bromeó Remus mientras  
Elise se acercaba a él.  
  
- Hoy le he dado el día libre... ¿Entonces James tampoco aparece no?  
  
Remus negó con la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Y Lily?- preguntó con cierta ansiedad  
  
- Tampoco... Remus...  
  
- ¿Sí?  
  
- James se ha enterado de lo de Halloween.  
  
- ¿Qué?- chilló, eso era lo último que se esperaba.  
  
- Creo que por eso han desaparecido,- explicó Elise- Lily al menos me  
dijo eso  
  
- Mierda...  
  
- Y que lo digas- sentenció Elise alzando las cejas- ¿Por qué tienen que  
ser estos adolescentes tan complicados con estos temas?  
  
Remus se rió.  
  
- ¿Tienen que ser? ¿Tú no lo eres?  
  
- No. Yo voy directa hacia mi objetivo- bromeó  
  
- ¿Y ya lo has conseguido?- preguntó lanzándole una mirada significativa.  
  
- En ello estoy desde principio de curso. Que vaya directa no implica que  
el trayecto sea lento- sonrió.  
  
- ¿Y que tal va el asunto?  
  
- Bien, bien... ¿nos tomamos una cerveza?  
  
- Las que quieras- le contestó el chico  
  
...  
  
Artemis y Tracy se habían sentado en un diván, cerca de la ventana, donde  
había menos gente. Conversavan tranquilamente cuando Rachel Rayan "se  
dejó caer" por allí.  
  
- Tracy, encanto, ¿qué tal?- exclamó en una voz afable  
  
- Bien, Rachel, gracias por preguntar- contestó seca Tracy- Aunque me lo  
podrías preguntar en la habitación, te recuerdo que dormimos juntas.  
  
- Sí, es verdad, que tonta- dijo riéndose- cómo te he visto tan sola-  
Artemis levantó las cejas preparado para preguntar si él era parte del  
mobiliario, pero Tracy puso una mano encima de la suya y la presionó- he  
venido a invitarte a que te sientes con nosotras.  
  
- No, gracias, "querida", estoy bien aquí- contestó ella dispuesta a dar  
la conversación por terminada.  
  
- ¡Tracy!- exclamo la chica acariciándose un mechón de pelo- las chicas  
están preocupadas porque últimamente no frecuentas muy buenas  
compañías... y no te ofendas Alberto...- dijo dirigiéndose al chico  
  
- Es Artemis y te falta mucho para ofenderme, tranquila- le contestó con  
tranquilidad- Ahora, si nos dejas, estábamos hablando...  
  
Rachel pareció no darse por vencida.  
  
- Querida, podrías tener a cualquier chico de la escuela, no arruines lo  
que eres por un caprichito- canturreó sonriendo.  
  
Eso pareció ser demasiado para Tracy  
  
- ¡A ver si te enteras que el problema sois vosotras!- chilló  
levantándose y llamando la atención de la gente- ¡Por una vez en la vida  
tengo amigas de verdad y no te consentiré que te metas con ellas! ¡Ni con  
Artemis! ¡Que es mucho más de lo que tú o yo nos merecemos de un chico!  
  
- Tracy... no estás siendo razonable...- continuó Rachel  
  
- ¡Oh Dios! ¿En que idioma quieres que te diga que me dejes? – suspiró-  
Por cierto, bonitos zapatos. ¡Lástima que estén hechos para garras de  
águila!  
  
- ¿Perdón?- preguntó ofendida Rachel  
  
- ¿Oh, no lo sabías?- chilló de nuevo la rubia- ¡Las arpías tenéis patas  
de águila!  
  
Rachel gruñó sulfurada y se dio la vuelta.  
  
- No esperes volver después de esto  
  
- ¡Gracias! ¡Pero no pensaba hacerlo!- chilló antes de desplomarse sobre  
el diván  
  
La gente se quedó observando la escena, pero poco a poco volvió a lo que  
hacía antes.  
  
Artemis miraba fíjamente a Tracy  
  
- ¿Y tú qué miras?- preguntó molesta y apartando la mirada  
  
- Has estado muy bien, princesa- contestó, ella asintió- Ah, y gracias  
  
- ¿Por?- preguntó incorporándose y mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
- Por el cumplido de antes, lo que le has dicho a Rayan  
  
- No era un cumplido- contestó sonrojándose y mirando hacia otro lado.  
  
- Ah- contestó Artemis, ella lo miró de reojo.  
  
- Bueno ¿qué?- preguntó al cabo de un rato impaciente la chica  
  
- ¿Qué de qué?- preguntó Artemis con incomodidad  
  
- Que si no tienes nada que decir- suspiró  
  
Artemis se sonrojó ligeramente.  
  
- Bueno, pues... yo... esto... es un poco difícil... porque no sé  
exactamente lo que tú...  
  
Tracy exhaló un suspiro y le rodeó el cuello. Luego se acercó  
tentativamente a sus boca y le dio un beso suave, y luego otro. Entonces  
Artemis sonrió y puso sus brazos alrededor de a cintura de la chica y le  
devolvió el beso con más intensidad pero deleitándose aún en el sabor de  
sus labios carnosos. La separó unos centímetros y ella fue abriendo  
lentamente los ojos, como hechizada.  
  
- Yo pensaba que la princesa siempre era besada- susurró el chico  
acomodándole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.  
  
- Cosas del siglo veinte- dijo sonriendo Tracy acercándose de nuevo a  
Artemis.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Oleeeeeeeeé!!!!- exclamó una voz femenina por detrás, dando palmas,  
era Kate. Ambos le dedicaron una mirada poco tranquilizadora- Vale,  
vale... ya me marcho-dijo sonriendo- Tampoco es para ponerse así...  
  
El retrato de la señora Gorda se abrió de repente y los estudiantes  
ahogaron una exclamación, temiendo ser pillados in-fragantti, pero quién  
entró fue James, muy circunspecto y cruzó la Sala Común como un huracán  
hacia su habitación. Inmediatamente después se volvió a abrir el retrato  
y apareció Lily, llorosa y apretando algo en su mano.  
  
- ¡James! ¡Espera joder!- gritó una vez dentro, sin preocuparse por que  
todo el mundo les estuviese mirando.  
  
James se paró al borde de la escalera y se giró.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres ahora Lily? ¡Creo que lo único que te falta para acabarme  
de joder es cortarme las piernas!  
  
- Si me dejaras explicarte...  
  
- Llegas unos meses tarde- y subió a su habitación rápidamente, dejando a  
la pelirroja sola, siendo el centro de todas las miradas.  
  
- ¡Mierda!- chilló antes de subir corriendo ella también hacia las  
escaleras de su habitación.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------  
  
Juas, juas... espero que no estéis muy intrigados por lo que ha  
pasdado... jejeje... Por fin!!!! Parece haberse desvelado el secreto y...  
soy yo o James se lo ha tomado un poquitín mal?? Bueno... eso claro, lo  
sabréis en el próximo capítulo.  
  
Para todas aquellas que no queríais que liara a Tracy y a Artemis... ¡Lo  
siento! Pero es que son tan monos... Quedan bien juntos... a ver qué mas  
hacen estos dos.  
  
Jjejejeje... me ha hecho mucha gracia eso de que he matado a Harry  
Potter... Voldemort intentándolo durante años y llego yo con mi cara y me  
lo cargo de un plumaza... Ya sabéis que no.  
  
Respecto a Sirius y a Lily... tuve mis dudas sobre liarles o no... pero  
es que venía tan poco a cuento... sería una cosa tan poco creíble, creo  
yo vamos, que me decidí por no hacerlo   
  
Muchas gracias a Taijilla Sango 004 por el dibujo que me envio de Lily,  
tb por los demás,pero en especial por ese. Muchas gracias!!!  
  
Gracias a todos los que me deseasteis suerte para los exámenes. Saqué un  
8'8 en la selec y haciendo media con mi nota de bachillerato me queda un  
9'45 de nota de ingreso a la universidad, así que soy feliz!!! Ya me  
puedo ir de vacaciones tranquila. Respecto a lo de irme de vacaciones...  
Me iré dos meses y allí donde voy (mi pueblo de León, Boca de Huérgano,  
que es la caña) no tengo ordenador... pero intentaré hacerlo de alguna  
manera, con ayuda de mi beta, para ir haciendo llegar los capítulos,  
aunque todo será más lento... lo siento!!!  
  
Y si no sabéis sobre qué opinar, aquí os hago unas preguntillas:  
  
- Qué es lo que le habré pasado a James? (bastante obvio, pero bueno)  
  
- Qué os ha parecido Tracy con Artemis.  
  
- Mmm... mañana me pongo falda o pantalón? (vale, eso no iba aquí)  
  
Y eso, que me enrollo como las persianas y total para decir nada. Un  
besazo a todos, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!! He mencionado que he  
recibido 66 reviews y que soy muy, muy, muy feliz! Voy a llegar a los  
400!!! Eso es increíble!!! Os quiero!!! No os olvidéis de dejarme alguno  
eh!!!  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
Lunita-L: hola guapísima, gracias por tu mail y tu review, no te  
preocupes que en absoluto me lo tomé a mal. Yo tb me hubiera cabreado con  
alguien que hubiera planteado semejante final, jejejeje. He resucitado a  
Harry!  
  
Sara fénix black: hola guapa, siento no haber cumplido tus deseos  
respecto al S/L, pero ya te dije que aunque a mí tb me gusta esta  
pareja... quedaría muy forzada la situación. Jjejeje, sí, es que mira que  
Jaques es malo, limitando la creatividad de Sirius!!! Vistes a Artemis y  
a Tracy? Los últimos seran los primeros... jejejeje. Gracias por tu  
review, me encantan!!  
  
Violet-Potter: Gracias! No tardé mucho, verdad? Espero que también te  
guste este capítulo   
  
Ely- Barchu: ei, que dije que no aceptaba amenazas de muerte! Jajajaja,  
ves, te hice caso porque me distes miedo y Sirius y Lily nada de nada!!!  
  
LILY-EVANS: Hola nueva hermana pequeña querida de mi alma! Me arremango  
para contestar el review más largo que he recibido en mi vida y en el que  
más me han gritado y amenazado y... no se qué más!!! XDDD, aparte de ser  
muy divertido, todo sea dicho. Tranquila, que en Barcelona tb usamos ese  
vocabulario chiquilla. Ei, me alegro de que te hayas reído tanto...  
excepto con "eso". Creo que "eso" te ha estado comiendo la cabeza hasta  
ahora eh? Jejejeje. Así que no te gustan los nuevos profesores?? Pero si  
son muy monos... ei, no me mires mal!! Un poco zorra sí que soy, pero lo  
justo jejejeje. Ei, la sección de tus parejas favoritas está muy bien...  
creo que intuyo que Jaques y Fabian no te caen demasiado bien... XDDD. Un  
beso!  
  
Helena: Me tienes que decir qué tal lo que te envié, no te olvides. Anda  
nena, me he hecho dos pendientes más, ahora tengo cinco!! El de la nariz,  
los dos de las orejas, uno más en la oreja izquiera y uno en el cartílago  
de la derecha!! Jejeje, ahora me falta ya sólo el del ombligo...jejeje.  
Mi padre dice que parezco un colador, pero pienso hacerme por lo menos  
dos más. Pues he ido hoy de rebajas con mi mami y he comprado algunas  
cosillas... me comprado una mini-falda que no te va a gustar nada y mi  
madre dice que es demasiado corta y que si me la pongo con los zuecos de  
tacón de aguja pareceré una pilingui. No me he reído más en toda mi vida!  
Mi mami y sus eufemismos. Ahora la Nuria no para de llamarme pilingui...  
joder, y mañana a matricularme, no tengo ganas!! Voy a ir con la mini-  
falda, Xd, a ver si ligo con un niño de papá... Aunque no creo que mi  
madre me deje. Qué tal la auto-escuela? Estrellaste ya el coche?? Oye, si  
no quedamos este finde yo como que me subo a la torre... pues eso. Qué no  
sé pk he escrito todo esto si nos vamos a ver mañana, pero como sólo lo  
vas a leer tú pue te ríes un rato. El pendiente del cartílago escuece...  
Tengo la oreja rojísima. Bueno, fins demà.  
  
Undomiel de Vil: Hola... jajajaja... ya he visto que os pillé un poco  
desprevenidos con esa salida... A mí tb me gusta la pareja S/L, pero creo  
que aquí quedaría un poco como... ¿Y a qué viene esto?  
  
Lya Exx / Kotori Monou: Hola! Qué tal? Creo que me dijiste que hasta el  
lunes no podrías leer el capítulo.... espero que haya merecido la pena el  
esperar!!! Respecto a lo de los padres de James y Snape... capítulos  
venideros lo acabaran de explicar   
  
Keren: ei, genial! Lo acertaste! Creo que has sido la única . Jejeje,  
sí, no veía yo a Tracy cantando algo de Linkin' park precisamente... por  
eso me costó escribir el capítulo.  
  
Andrea: Gracias! Cuando me decís que tardo poco me emociono porque  
normalmente me tachan de tardona.... Así que estás de viaje? Bueno,  
espero que algún día llegues a leer esto. La pareja S/L a mí también me  
gusta mucho... pero como que aquí no pega... sí, lo de las canciones a mí  
tampoco me convenció demasiado... pero lo hecho, hecho está. Un beso!  
  
Alba Llopin: jajaja, osigui que el llop es teu, eh? T'hauràs de barallar  
amb l'Elise, jo tindría por . Sí, es el problema amb les cançons, tot  
queda massa llarg i es pot fer pesat... crec que no ho tornaré a fer mai!  
Un petonet!  
  
Lizzie Lix: espero llegar a tiempo para evitarte el ataque... XD. Sí,  
creo que me dejastes un review con ese otro nombre... espero que te guste  
.  
  
Angel Miaka 1: Jejeje... me alegro que te rieras con lo de las notitas y  
los bailes... A ti tpc te caen bien los nuevos profesores?? Jajajaja, sí,  
pobre Sirius, le han cogido manía parece. Bueno, como dice la pelirroja,  
Sirius y ella se emborracharon como perros básicamente, no debieron  
hablar mucho... XD!! Espero que tus exámenes continuen bien!!! Gracias!  
  
Veroevans: no seas fatalista, que como ves no había nada que arreglar,  
todo fue una confusión. Espero que no hayas muerto, XD! Un beso.  
  
Hanen: Muchas gracias, pero no soy en absoluto estupenda... me vas a  
sonrojar. Espero que no te decepcione este capítulo. Besos.  
  
NyTA: Jejeje... bueno, la escena final no era para tanto, no? Sí, Sirius  
se lo merece, pero Kate no parece resistirse demasiado no? Jejeje...  
aunque como vuelva a ser tan... seguramente Elise le matará XD. Aunque  
Paddy cuando se le va la pinza es la leche. Tracy y Artemis... tachán,  
tachán.  
  
Thuringwethil: ei, déjame contestar el review antes de matarme!XD. Da las  
gracias a tu amiga de mi parte por recomendar la historia también...  
¡Oh! Me alegro de que te hayan gustado los personajes que me inventé y  
las parejas, y todo, muchas gracias en serio. Y tb por leerte toda la  
historia de golpe. Jjeje, el final del cap 15 fue un golpe de efecto,  
verdad? Prometía mucho y al final... nada. Así soy yo, un poco mala. Yo  
tb quiero ser Lily!  
  
Lamister: gracias! Espero que algunas dudas se hayan resuelto!!!  
  
Sariluri: No te tires de los pelos que te quedarás calva, XD!!! Respira,  
como dice Artemis. Jejeje, si Jaques es un poco tonto del culo, pero al  
menos Elise le deja en su sitio. Lily descubrirá a James... en general...  
algún día supongo, porque Harry no salió de un huevo!!!... bueno... quién  
sabe??? Jejejeje  
  
Ichan: Gracias, gracias (estoy recibiendo el aplauso). Ei, por fin te  
parece que publico rápido! XD, esta vez no me has amenazado con  
ántrax.... jejeje (sabes que es broma). Jejeje, tranqui, el final era  
polémico pero para dejaros así O.o, en realidad no había pasado nada  
malo. Solo que corté demasiado pronto!!! Así que Jaques y Fabian tampoco  
te gustan? Son poco populares, definitivamente XD.  
  
Kari radcliffe: Sí... son misterios de la ciencia ¡Es imposible  
resistirse a James! Artemis y Tracy... yo tb quiero una amistad así con  
James... jejeje... se me fue. Espero que te guste el capítulo.  
  
Rai-potter: Que te pareció mi Gran Primer error... jejeje.... al final  
resultó ser que los lectores sois muy mal pensados XD. Jejeje... siento  
haberte hecho sufrir, en serio. Un beso, y espero que hayas quedado  
satisfecha!  
  
Tatekanine: Gracias! No tardé mucho en actualizar no? Al final todo fue  
un malentendido... espero que te guste!  
  
Danielita-weasley: Gracias!!! XD, espero no haber tardado mucho y que te  
siga gustando!  
  
Syringen: Gracias! Me alegro de que te gustara el espectáculo, a mi no me  
acabó de satisfacer, pero bueno... Al final todo fue un malentendido! Y  
sería bonito poder decir que todo se solucionó... pero no es verdad XD!!  
Oh, sí que tengo muchos reviews... soy tan feliz . (Parece que me  
acabo de casar o algo así XD)  
  
Susanh: mmmm... amenazas por e-mail?? Mira que luego tengo pesadillas  
XD!! También adicta... ui... muy mal... los vicios son malos... tendré  
que dejar de escribir (era broma, no lo podría hacer, estoy tb muy metida  
en la historia). A mí tampoco me gusta Jaques... ya lo notaréis más  
adelante!!! O, gracias por lo del anónimo, la verdad es que no me afectó  
demasiado, pero me pareció raro que precisamente criticara algo tan  
irrelevante como un nombre... no sé. Un beso  
  
Elenita: Gracias por lo de Artemis, bueno, a mi tb me parece que no tiene  
mucha importancia pero a lo mejor hay a gente que le molesta... no sé.  
Jejeje... al final fue un malentendido, aunque a lo mejor el asunto puede  
tener alguna repercusión. Gracias!  
  
Jarlaxe-Bregan: jejeje... respecto a lo que te toca... "la moral"... es  
fácil. Lily simplemente cree qu alguien como James sólo la puede querer  
para una cosa... ejem... me entiendes ¿no?... pero que no la aprecia en  
realidad. Y ella, que está enamrada de él pasa de ser un juguetito de  
nadie. Al final el cabreo de James parece ser por otra cosa, lo de Sirius  
fue sólo un malentendido.  
  
PadmaPatilNaberrie: jajajaja... bueno, la verdad es que le puse a cantar  
esa parte con toda la intención, un guiño mío, pero no tiene más  
relevancia... Me alegro de que tu no me quieras asesinar!!! O, tranquila,  
no pasa nada, el colegio y los exámenes son mucho más importantes que mi  
fic de calle así que no te disculpes por no dejar review!!!  
  
LoKa MaLFoY: Jjejeje... al final no era nada, Lily sólo le estaba  
ayudando... También cuentas los días??? Jajaja, no tardaran mucho en  
irse, no creas . Jejeje, yo también me quedo con James y Sirius si hace  
falta, pero aki lo k pasa es que Lily y Katedicen que no los quieren pero  
luego te perdiguen con un hacha si te atreves a acercarte XD  
  
Zzz: En 5-6 días, batiendo records! No, la verdad es que normalmente no  
actualizo el viernes, pero este finde me voy fuera y claro, quería que  
este fin de semana estuviera actualizado... jejeje... los problemas a  
James y Lily no vendrán precisamente por culpa de Sirius... besotes! Y  
Adéu!  
  
Kurumi-desu: jajaja... sino tb me amenazarías no? Tranqui, no soy  
rencorosa. Otra que también cuenta los días... pobres Jaques y Fabian, a  
ver qué os han hecho? XDD. Petons  
  
Maxie-chan: jajaja... Sirius y Lily se separaron solos, por suerte... Así  
que te gustaron Elise y Remus? Me alegro. Muchas gracias!!!  
  
Melisa Black: Pobre Fabian! Si él no lo hace con mala intención... XD.  
Ahora parece que Sirius lo lleva de color... jajajaja. Ei, que mal  
pensados que sois, todos pensando que Lily y Sirius se iban a enrollar...  
jajaja. Espero que te guste el chap, un beso.  
  
Sherezade1: No, Sirius parecía estar en "stand-by" no muy funcional.  
Jjeejeje, pobre Lily, esk los problemas la buscan y la encuentran. Sí,  
Snape es alguien... sospechoso ciertamente. Ya veremos. Respecto a  
Kate, por muy dura que sea... ¿quién puede resistirse a las paridas de  
Sirius? Yo no podría. Lo de Elise y Remus es raro, raro, raro... teniendo  
en cuenta que los dos son "especiales" la verdad es que no sabes que  
esperar de estos dos. Y Tracy y Artemis ¡Estos dos si que saben! Jejeje.  
Un beso  
  
SOFI: Eso de declararse tendrá que venir un poco más adelante... es  
pronto todavía. Sí, ya vi tu review, muchas gracias!  
  
Nympha-da: Jjejeje... qué mal pensada! Sí los que le pasaba a los dos es  
que con el pedal que llevaban no tenían muy claro lo que hacían. Jjejeje,  
no con un Bustamante en el mundo es suficient, XD. Muchos besos, fiel  
lectora (ahora parezco la que contesta las cartas en la BRAVO, yo no la  
leo, que conste, es mi her)  
  
Marian Salazar: Jajaja... no soy tan mala, sólo un poco. Uy, dudo yo  
mucho que escriba un libro, pero gracias. Muchas gracias!!  
  
Anaevans: Parece que lo del ángel ya se sabe... ahora tendrás que  
esperar a ver que se han dicho James y Lily! Muchas gracias, pero no oso  
compararme con la grandisima dios Rowling, yo a su lado no valgo nada  
  
Angelnegro: no he tardado mucho en actualizar no? Me alegro de que la  
historia te guste y de que hayas vuelto a leer L/J, a mí me encanta esta  
pareja!! No seré muy mala con Sirius; I promise.  
  
Aryblack: felicidades! Entonces podrás hacer filología no? Respecto a lo  
del despelote...jajajaja... es posible que haya algo de eso sí, y  
entonces habrá que subir el rating para que no me retiren el fic!  
  
Elanor Black: es que lo de hacer dúo James y Lily... mmm... hubiera  
quedado demasiado... perfecto, creo yo, aunque queda mucho fic aún. A  
lo mejor ahora cambian las tornas con Lily y con James... parece que el  
chico está cabreado. Mira, justo pides y se te concede: se desveló el  
secreto del ángel.  
  
Taijilla Sango 004: Hola guapetona! Ya hablé contigo por msn. Así que  
también eres una loca por Artemis... bueno, tú no saques la katana que me  
asustas ¿eh?XD. Ya sabes que te animo a que publiques tu fic. Y.... al  
menos esta vez no te tendrás que quedar leyendo hasta la madrugada, no?  
  
Rociotslp: mmm... a mí tb me hubiera gustado poner otro tipo de  
canciones, pero... sk no lo veía nada claro. Además las canciones de ese  
tipo que más me gustan son en inglés y claro, poner 4o canciones en  
inglés si hay algún lector que no lo entiende... pues como que... pero  
bueno. Sï, el título es de una canción bastante bonita que en principio  
iba a ser la que cantaban Kate y James, pero cambié de idea. La cantaron  
Vega y un chico en OT, según me acaba de informar mi hermana.  
  
Annie Ryddle: Gracias! Por todo, me alegro de que te guste la historia,  
los insultos y lo demás... no tardé mucho en actualizar, no? Un beso.  
  
Silence- messiah: oh... no me amenaces que luego me estreso!XD, bueno al  
final Lily y James na de na, pero creo que el final de este capítulo tb  
es jugoso.  
  
Lily Potter Evans: de nada, lo menos que puedo hacer si os molestáis en  
escribirme es contestaros! Me alegro de que te gustara el show pk en  
definitiva yo no las tenía todas conmigo cuando lo escribí. Tampoco te  
cae bien Didrell?? No es muy popular el hombre, pobrecillo. Adeu y un  
petó.  
  
Hermione Malfoy: Tranquila por lo de "me parto la poya" mi ex-compañero  
de clase no deja de decirlo, estoy muy acostumbrada (y a cosas peores  
XD). Pues me alegro de que te rías, a fin de cuentas dicen que es más  
fácil hacer reír que llorar. Muchas gracias!  
  
LetticeEvansPotter: ANTRAX??ò.ó. Me das miedo. O, no entendí muy bien  
eso de que la gente robe, pero bueno.. Gracias!!  
  
Lettuky: Gracias!! Un review muy original en serio, aunque siento ser la  
culpable de tu insomnio!! Normalmente actualizo cada una o dos semanas,  
más menos. Me alegro de que te gustara la historia y de que te  
enamoraras... Presentarte a Remus y a Artemis??? Jejeje... me  
encantaría... pero me dan miedo Elise y Tracy O.o  
  
Kari Akade: Muchas gracias!!! Así que te quedaste con los ojos como  
platos? Bueno, al final no fue nada.  
  
Selene89s: gracias!! Espero que también te guste este capítulo.  
  
Lena-07: Muchas gracias! Tú estate todo lo que haga falta, que yo  
entiendo perfectamente que se haga pesado de leer todo a la vez!! Me  
alegro de que te esté gustando y dale las gracias a Isa, la verdad es que  
cuando recomiendan mi fic me siento muy halagada!!  
  
Andrew Black: Gracias! No he tardado mucho, verdad? Espero que se te  
resuelva la intriga.  
  
Ginny Ryddle: MM... no creo que salga Tom Ryddle, en la secuela (si la  
escribo) puede que si salga Lord Voldemort. Muchas gracias.  
  
Hermionetxu: sí, parece que Lily necesita darse cuenta del cacho de tío  
que tiene delante... A ver si este capítulo te soluciona alguna duda!!  
  
Adla Lanai: Gracias! No, al final James no le mató... pero si lo hubiera  
hecho el tpc hubiera sobrevivido! Se lo cargarían un montón de locas!!  
  
Paty/ Miyu: Jajajaja... así que una más que no soporta a los nuevos  
profesores? Claro que Artemis no es gay, envidia que tiene algunas ¬¬.  
Eh! Que tampoco tardo tanto en actualizar XD!!!  
  
Dory: Gracias!! Pero no te preocupes que digan lo que digan yo tardo  
relativamente poco en actualizar ¬¬. Es broma. Un beso  
  
Tgv: Tu madre me va a matar por tenerte despierta hasta tan tarde  
leyendo!!! Muchas gracias!!  
  
Cat: Hola! Muchas gracias, eh, que al final no puse nada entre Lily y  
Sirius, no me mates!XD. Me alegra que te guste precisamente ese aspecto  
de la historia, a mi tb me gusta mucho cmo se llevan Elise y Sirius. Tu  
familia tiene que ser la leche! Y respecto a los nuevos profes me alegro  
de que pienses así... como sino hubieramos visto a Sirius celoso? Mi otro  
fic se llama "A ver si te das cuenta, soy el hombre de tu vida" Pero no  
es muy bueno  
  
Gruntaad: Gracias! Bueno, ya has visto lo que pretendía Lily. Ponerle el  
pijama a Sirius!!! Pobrecilla, es que no atina!  
  
Ginny- Shelena: oh, hola! Hace apenas nada que he hablado contigo! Bueno,  
me alegro de que te hayas reído con el fic, aunque debes estar empachada  
de tanto leer! Espero que también te guste este capítulo!!  
  
Laura Granger: jejeje, acabo de recibir tu review. Como has podido pensa  
que soy tan mala malísima!!!XD, todo ha sido un mal entendido. Jejeje...  
ya habré J/L tranquila. Un fic de los merodeadores... Los de Arwen  
Vanadis Magic (mira en mi profile en autores favoritos) Los de Silice-  
Black... si te paseas un poco por mis historias y autore favoritos algo  
encontraras... tb los de Syringen. Y gracias x lo d k son los mejores,  
ojalá fuera verdad. Un beso 


	17. Del Amor y sus diferentes formas

Disclaimer: No me llamo JK Rowling, por lo tanto la mayoría de estos  
personajes no me pertenecen en absoluto. Y su uso es totalmente no  
lucrativo. Del mismo modo, lo que sí es mío tiene unos derechos  
multimillonarios, una cifra con más ceros que el seguro del culo de  
Jénnifer López (ahí es ná)  
  
17. DEL AMOR Y SUS DIFERENTES FORMAS  
  
James se paró al borde de la escalera y se giró.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres ahora Lily? ¡Creo que lo único que te falta para acabarme  
de joder es cortarme las piernas!  
  
- Si me dejaras explicarte...  
  
- Llegas unos meses tarde- y subió a su habitación rápidamente, dejando a  
la pelirroja sola, siendo el centro de todas las miradas.  
  
- ¡Mierda!- chilló antes de subir corriendo ella también hacia las  
escaleras de su habitación.  
  
Minutos antes  
  
Lily abrió la puerta del vestuario de Quidditch de Gryffindor sujetándose  
el costado. Llevaba una hora corriendo por toda la escuela, buscando a  
James y el campo de Quidditch era uno de los últimos sitios que le  
quedaba por mirar... ¿Por qué le estaba buscando?... Buena pregunta,  
sí... seguramente porque quería darle una explicación. Estaría enfadado.  
Seguro. Echó un vistazo por el vestuario, pero James tampoco estaba allí.  
Salió y cerró la puerta con cuidado. ¿Dónde se habría metido?  
Dispuesta a subir de nuevo a la escuela echó a correr por la mitad del  
campo. Una pequeña mancha en el cielo ya negro llamó entonces su  
atención.  
  
- ¿James?- susurró- ¡¡¡James!!!- chilló fuerte.  
  
La mancha del cielo dio un par de vueltas y empezó a hacerse más visible,  
hasta convertirse en una forma humana que aterrizó a pocos centímetros de  
ella.  
  
- Ah... eres tú- contestó una voz sin emoción, Lily reconoció a James. El  
chico se disponía a subir de nuevo, pero la pelirroja se acercó hasta él  
y sujetó la escoba con una mano.  
  
- Tenemos que hablar- le dijo  
  
- ¿Hablar? Ahora quieres hablar- bufó James, pero aún así descendió de la  
escoba y se quedó de pie frente a ella- Por fin, desde Halloweeen, la  
chica misteriosa quiere hablar conmigo... ¡Vaya, me tendría que sentir  
halagado!- dijo con sarcasmo  
  
Lily le miró directamente a los ojos, no sin mucho esfuerzo.  
  
- No quería hablar contigo porque...  
  
- Porque te gustaba más la idea de enamorarme dos veces ¿no?- exclamó-  
Vamos a joderle la vida a James por duplicado... ¿Por qué hacerselo pasar  
mal cuando se lo podemos hacer pasar peor?  
  
- No estás enamorado de mí- contestó la pelirroja.  
  
James gruñó y no pudo contenerse.  
  
- ¡¿Y tú que demonios sabes?! ¿eh?- chilló- ¡Lo sabes todo, no! Soy  
horrible y merezco tu desprecio... ¿verdad? Pues yo te quiero Lily, y no  
creas que no me cuesta decirlo ¡Y más ahora, por Dios! ¡Estoy enamorado  
de la tía más zorra de todo Hogwarts!  
  
Lily le dio una sonora bofetada mientras por sus ojos empezaban a  
resbalar lágrimas silenciosas. James se ajustó las descentradas gafas,  
tragó saliva y apretó los labios; la volvió a mirar directamente.  
  
- Tengo curiosidad, Evans ¿Cómo le llamarías tú a lo que me has hecho  
sino?  
  
- Nunca te he dicho que yo sintiera algo por ti- murmuró  
  
- ¿No? A veces algunos gestos son muy elocuentes- volvió a decir  
amargamente James.  
  
- Me ibas a romper el corazón...- volvió a replicar.  
  
James entonces echó una risotada amarga.  
  
- ¿Que yo te iba a romper el corazón? Muy buena esa excusa Evans ¡Genial!  
Y ahora me dirás que para evitarlo te viste obligada a rompermelo a mí, y  
no una vez... ¡Sino dos!  
  
Lily no contestó, no tenía nada que decir, muy al contrario de James.  
  
- Estoy casi obsesionado contigo. Cuando nos besamos, antes del  
espectáculo... oh... créeme... ¡Fueron los segundos más maravillosos de  
todo el año! Por un momento incluso creí que por fin me ibas a aceptar-  
rió brevemente- qué idiota ¿verdad?... Aunque por una vez estoy de  
acuerdo contigo. Lo mejor es que nos olvidemos de que existimos... Eso  
será fácil para ti.  
  
Arrancó de su cuello el cordel con la pluma y lo tiró al suelo. Se dio la  
vuelta y fue hacia los vestuarios, guardó la escoba y emprendió su camino  
hacia la escuela. Lily lo miró todo, llorando. Una parte de ella, a la  
que nunca obedecía, le decía que tenía que seguirle y confesarle que le  
quería. La otra parte le aconsejaba que se resignara y le dejara  
marchar... James empezaba a hacerse borroso en los terrenos... Se agachó  
y recogió la pluma. Luego echó a correr detrás de él pero cuando lo iba a  
alcanzar él acereló el paso: no quería hablar con ella. Así, a la carrera  
casi, fueron hasta la torre de Gryffindor, donde dejaron a todo el mundo  
perplejo.  
  
...  
  
La siguiente luna llena fue pocos días después, pero ni Lily ni Artemis  
acompañaron a los Merodeadores esta vez. Por fin todos sabían la historia  
entera, y cómo no, todos tenían su opinión al respecto y discutían el  
tema. Todos menos Lily y James, que habían vuelto a actuar casi como si  
fueran desconocidos. Casi porque no podían evitar miradas y gestos  
furtivos cargados de sentimientos.  
  
Tracy cambió de habitación dos días después de su pelea con Rachel, la  
estancia con las NTCPSP se había vuelto "difícil", por llamarlo de alguna  
manera. Así que recibido el pertinente permiso de la McGonagall, Tracy se  
mudó a la habitación de las chicas. El cambio acarreó, como no, nuevos  
cambios. Los días en que las chicas salían de cualquier manera de su  
habitación se acabaron, como le dijo Tracy a Lily "Si quieres parecer un  
saco, allá tú, pero que al menos sea un saco bonito". Lily, no demasiado  
animada y más preocupada por otras cosas, empezó a adquirir el hábito de  
pasar más de 15 segundos peinándose.  
  
Los que más se sorprendieron por el cambio de Tracy y por los rumores que  
había sobre ella y Artemis fueron los Merodeadores, en especial Peter,  
que se sintió un poco traicionado y decidió fijar sus atenciones en otra  
chica menos rarita, él era el que mejor relación seguía teniendo con las  
NTCPSP. Remus y Sirius hablaban y comían con ellas como siempre, pero  
pocas veces ya quedaban para salir juntos; los chicos se aburrían con sus  
conversaciones insípidas, por eso en cierto modo entendieron a Tracy  
cuando decidió separarse de ellas. Como había dicho James, Tracy no había  
sido nunca una más  
  
Esa misma tarde, mientras Lily tenía casa de alquímia y los demás de  
Estudios Muggle, empezaron las entrevistas para discutir el futuro  
profesional de los estudiantes. Elise fue de las primeras y enseguida  
volvió a clase, tenía muy claro lo que quería hacer: iba a estudiar para  
desembrujadora, en Francia.  
  
El que pasó después fue Sirius, preparándose para una sesión de duelo de  
miradas. Entró en el despacho donde se hacían las entrevistas. Le había  
tocado con Fabian.  
  
- Buenas tardes, señor Black.  
  
Sirius saludó con la cabeza y se sentó delante de su profesor.  
  
- Y bien... ¿Qué tenía pensado para su futuro?  
  
Sirius se encogió de hombros y Fabian le siguió mirando.  
  
- Quiero ser asesino a sueldo de pervertidos- contestó alzando la  
barbilla  
  
Fabian levantó las cejas.  
  
- ¿Auror?  
  
- Bueno, eso también... lo de asesino sería un hobby- explicó Sirius.  
  
Fabian, creyendo que el chico estaba haciendo una broma a la que él no le  
veía la gracia, miró los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa y murmuró algo.  
  
- Si lo que quiere es ser auror, no tendrá ningún problema para entrar,  
por lo que veo. Pero el entrenamiento es muy duro.  
  
Sirius alzó los hombros despreocupadamente, no le apetecía hablar con  
Fabian.  
  
- ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?- preguntó tras unos segundos el profesor,  
pensando que Sirius se quería hacer el gallito delante de él.  
  
Sirius pareció pensarselo un rato y por fin se atrevió.  
  
- ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones con Kate?- preguntó de repente.  
  
Fabian pareció sorprenderse y se ajustó las gafas.  
  
- Comprenderá que no le pienso contestar a eso, señor Black  
  
- Pues entonces no tengo más preguntas... Pero le estaré vigilando- dijo  
al final, con voz de mafioso- No se podrá esconder de mí..  
  
- ¿A qué viene todo esto?- preguntó molesto Fabian.  
  
- Pues viene a que usted se está metiendo entre Kate y yo- explicó Sirius-  
pero no por mucho tiempo, no lo pienso permitir- Se levantó del sillón y  
se encaminó hacia la puerta.- Le vigilo  
  
Y salió del despacho dejando un poco perplejo a Fabian... ¿Había oído  
bien? ¿El famosísimo Black ( ya era conocido en sus tiempos) está detrás  
de Kate? ¿Y por qué ella no le había dicho nada?  
  
Lily también tuvo una charla con Fabian, pero no sobre su futuro, ya que  
Lily no tenía nada claro qué hacer todavía. Así que Fabian aprovechó para  
preguntarle a la pelirroja qué demonios se cocía entre Kitty y Black.  
Ella le resumió la situación y le aconsejó que le preguntara a Kate antes  
de marcharse del despacho igual que había venido.  
  
Poco después fue el turno de Remus que, como suponía, tenía que hablar  
con Jaques ¿casualidad? Lo dudaba.Entró al despacho del francés con  
parsimonia y se sentó antes de que se lo ofrecieran.  
  
- Y bien, señor Lupin. Usted dirá.  
  
- Quiero entrar en el departamento de defensa e investigación- contestó  
Remus- Creo que tengo que especializarme en DCAO y en CCM durante dos  
años y luego hacer el examen. Necesito excelentes en Encantamientos, DCAO  
y CCM- acabó el licántropo.  
  
Jaques le miró de forma penetrante.  
  
- ¿Y si sabe tan bien lo que quiere hacer, para qué demonios ha venido?-  
le pregunto con rudeza.  
  
- Porque me obliga la escuela- respondió el licántropo- Pero supongo que  
ya me puedo ir ¿no?- no esperó la respuesta para levantarse.  
  
- Trabajará aquí, en Inglaterra, supongo  
  
- Seguramente- contestó Remus acercándose a la puerta  
  
- Elise se irá a Francia. Ya sabe, ahí está la mejor escuela de  
desembrujadores de Europa.  
  
Remus se giró alzando las cejas.  
  
- Sí, ya me lo había dicho ELLA- contestó- no veo en qué medida eso puede  
afectarme.  
  
Jaques sonrió, había conseguido enfadarle.  
  
- No sé... Como pasan tanto tiempo juntos...- suspiró falsamente-  
Recuperaremos el tiempo en Francia, de todos modos- dijo para sí mismo,  
pero con toda la intención de ser escuchado por el chico.  
  
Remus giró el picaporte.  
  
- Buenas tardes.  
  
- Buenas tardes.- se despidió sonriente Jaques, seguro de que había  
conseguido algo  
  
A Kate le tocó poco después, con Fabian. Ella esperaba estudiar música al  
año siguiente, o algo relacionado con eso, así que como Lily, aprovechó  
el rato para charlar con él.  
  
- ¿Dónde irás después?- le preguntó la rubia mientras ojeaba algunos de  
los folletos de la mesa.  
  
- A Beauxbotons- contestó el chico- Está en Francia, Jaques fue a esa  
escuela.  
  
- Francia... Lo pasarás bien- contestó sonriendo Kate- ¿Y luego seguirás  
trabajando de cazador?  
  
Fabian encogió los hombros.  
  
- Probablemente, hasta que haya una vacante de profesor en algún lado. Me  
gusta dar clase.  
  
Kate se echó a reír.  
  
- Yo lo odiaría- le confesó- No tengo mucha paciencia  
  
- ¿Y cuando tengas hijos, qué harás?- preguntó entonces medio en broma  
Fabian.  
  
Kate ladeó la cabeza.  
  
- No tendré hijos.  
  
- ¿ Y si Black quiere tener hijos?- le soltó de repente Fabian.  
  
- O, no creo que... ¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó entonces la rubia  
poniéndose rojísima- ¿De dónde has sacado eso?  
  
- Del mismo Black- hace unas horas- Vamos, no me ha dicho que fuerais a  
tener hijos, sólo que me estaba metiendo de por medio en "vuestra  
relación"- contestó Fabian.  
  
Kate se quedó con los ojos como platos. Iba a matar a ese idiota. Le iba  
a matar... o vaya que sí, no le iba a salvar ni una de sus sonrisas.  
  
- ¿Entonces?- preguntó el chico al cabo de un momento, mientras Kate  
seguía ojeando nerviosa los folletos- ¿Black y tú tenéis algún tipo  
de..."relación"?  
  
La rubia siguió mirando los panfletos, nerviosa. ¿Por que no podía ser  
como Elise y quedarse tan ancha en esas sitiuaciones? Inspiró  
  
- Estuvimos a punto de tener algo que se podría llamar relación- acabó-  
pero no salió bien.  
  
- Él no parece pensar eso.  
  
- Él no piensa- atajó la rubia muy nerviosa- creo que tengo que volver a  
clase, Fabian.  
  
El chico se levantó y la cogió de los hombros.  
  
- ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?  
  
- No estoy nerviosa- mintió  
  
- Lo estás. ¿No me quieres contar algo de Black?  
  
- No, no quiero... es decir... No hay nada que contar.  
  
Fabian suspiró y se incorporó. Kate también se levantó de la silla  
dispuesta a marcharse.  
  
- Kitty, si te gusta ese chico,ve con él.  
  
- Tú no lo entiendes- explicó ella  
  
- Yo sólo entiendo lo que tú me explicas, y no me quieres explicar nada.  
Eso no es buena señal, Kitty. ¿Sabes que te quiero mucho, verdad?  
  
Tras mirarse unos segundos Kate hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y  
salió del despacho, con intenciones no muy claras.  
  
Para la hora de la cena, todos los alumnos de séptimo habían tenido su  
charla correspondiente y ése era el principal tema de conversación de  
toda la escuela.  
  
Elise y Lily, después de ensayar, decidieron ir un rato a la biblioteca a  
ordenar sus apuntes: pronto tendrían que empezar a estudiar para los  
EXTASIS y más valía prepararse. Además así la pelirroja huía de las  
miradas de la gente y evitaba encontrarse con James.  
  
Cuando llevaban un buen rato, entró Remus y se sentó con ellas también.  
Las chicas lo saludaron y volvieron a lo suyo. Remus entonces intentó  
llamar la atención de Elise con susurros, pero la morena parecía muy  
concentrada. Lily levantó la cabeza para ver si quería algo, pero el  
licántropo le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Cuando la pelirroja  
bajó de nuevo la cabeza, el licántropo lo volvió a intentar.  
  
- Elise ¿Quieres dejar de fingir que no le estás escuchando y hacer un  
poco de caso al chico?- murmuró Lily- Que yo quiero estudiar.  
  
Elise sonrió y la miró.  
  
- ¿Y tu sentido del humor?- preguntó.  
  
- Me lo dejé en el armario, hoy no me quedaba bien con el bolso- murmuró  
la pelirroja volviendo a su trabajo.  
  
Elise negó con la cabeza y miró a Remus.  
  
- ¿Querías algo?  
  
- En realidad, nada concretamente- contestó Remus rascándose el cuello-  
sólo saber si te apetece venir a tomar algo el sábado, hay salida "legal"  
a Hogsmeade.  
  
- Sí, claro- contestó Elise- ¿No habíamos quedado para hacer nada, no,  
Lily?  
  
La pelirroja levantó la cabeza y los miró alternativamente.  
  
- Hombre, yo tengo una cita con mi autocompasión y con mi lado "mi vida  
es una mierda", pero no creo que os interese, la verdad.  
  
- Ya sabes lo que opino yo de eso- contestó la morena mirándola  
severamente  
  
- Sí, que la culpa es mía. No sabes de la utilidad que me es. Gracias- la  
pelirroja volvió a su pergamino- El día que me suicide te llamaré para  
que me escribas la nota de despedida  
  
Remus rió ligeramente y se levantó de su asiento.  
  
- Pues yo me marcho.  
  
- Espera- le detuvo Elise- Voy contigo. No hay muy buen ambiente hoy por  
aquí.  
  
Elise se levantó y siguió a Remus.  
  
- Es una biblioteca, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿una fiesta de espuma?- djo Lily a  
modo de despedida y Elise se giró para sacarle la lengua.  
  
...  
  
- Sirius, estás muerto- fue lo único que oyó Sirius en la sala común  
antes de que Kate le tirara su mochila a la cabeza dejándolo un poco  
atontado.  
  
- ¡Eh! ¡Que la loca ataca a Sirius!- gritó Peter en busca de ayuda  
mientras Kate recogía su mochila del suelo otra vez y se preparaba para  
darle otra vez a Sirius- ¡¡Ayuda!!  
  
Unas cuantas chicas se acercaron para separar al sex-symbol de la escuela  
de la furiosa rubia, pero Artemis y Tracy que estaban haciendo los  
deberes también allí, se interpusieron a modo de barrera. Kate mientras  
recogía su mochila para irse de allí y pensando en atacar al moreno en  
un sitio más... íntimo. Entonces el mismo Sirius la cogió de la mano y la  
llevó a la carrera hasta la salida de la Torre y luego pasillo arriba  
hasta uno de los grandes ventanales de la fachada, donde por fin se  
detuvo.  
  
La rubia se sujetaba el costado, con dificultad para respirar, ¡maldita  
vida sedentaria!, pensó.  
  
Sirius también respiraba más fuerte, pero ya se había sentado en uno de  
los ventanales.  
  
- Y dime, querida ¿A qué vienen esos deseos homicidas?- preguntó con  
solemnidad mientras la rubia se incorporaba y empezaba a inspirar  
suficiente aire como para sobrevivir y hablar al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Tú... ¿Qué le has dicho de mi a Fabian?  
  
- ¿Al profesor Prewet?, ¿qué quieres decir?  
  
- ¿Qué le has dicho de ti, de mí y de una relación que no existe?- volvió  
a preguntar la rubia con voz amenazante.  
  
- La verdad, que se está metiendo de por medio entre tú y yo- explicó  
Sirius  
  
- ¿Y a esa conclusión has llegado tú solo, no? ¡Porque a mí no me has  
preguntado!  
  
Sirius se pegó en la cabeza.  
  
- Vaya... sabía que se me olvidaba algo... ¿Sales conmigo Kate?- le  
preguntó.  
  
- ¡Claro que no!- respondió ella enfadada.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Por... por... por... ¿Por qué te tengo que dar explicaciones? ¿eh?-  
preguntó ella ofendida- ¿Y si quiero salir con otro chico?  
  
- Venga Kate. En la segunda cita soy aún mucho peor que en la primera...  
Te estás perdiendo mi potencial de cagarla...- sonrió.  
  
Kate se mordió el labio.. no aguantaba esa sonrisa... ni esos ojillos...  
carraspeó y miró a través de la ventana.  
  
- Bueno ¿qué dices?  
  
- Dice que se lo pensará- Elise y Remus acababan de alcanzarlos por el  
pasillo- ¿verdad Kate?  
  
Kate corroboró con un gesto de cabeza  
  
- ¿Por qué no la dejas hablar a ella?- preguntó Sirius- Lo puede hacer.  
  
Elise ignoró el comentario y tomó por la cintura a su amiga, empujándola  
hacia la sala común.  
  
- ¿Y por qué te la llevas ahora? ¡ Estábamos hablando!  
  
- A ti no se te pueden dejar cosas de valor, las estropeas- le contestó  
su prima- por cierto, la McGonaggall nos quiere ver en su despacho a ti y  
a mí  
  
Sirius alcanzó al grupo con dos zancadas y se puso al lado de Remus.  
  
- ¿Para?  
  
- Ha dicho que vayáis cuanto antes- le dijo Remus.- Nada más  
  
Elise asintió y miró a su primo.  
  
- ¿Qué, vamos?  
  
...  
  
Tracy y Artemis se volvieron a sentar en su mesa después de la huida de  
Kate. Estaban el uno frente al otro. Tracy mordía un lapiz y le miraba.  
Artemis levantó la vista y entonces inmediatamente la chica la bajó a su  
pergamino. Artemis sonrió y deslizó su mano por debajo de la mesa hasta  
encontrar la de Tracy y le apretó los dedos. Tracy le miró y sonrió  
coquetamente.  
  
- ¡Soy menor! No puedo ver estas cosas- exclamó Kate sentándose también  
en la mesa, Remus se fue con Peter a jugar al ajedrez.  
  
- ¿¡Qué cosas!?- exclamaron los otros dos a la vez, con un asomo de rubor  
en las mejillas.  
  
- ¡Por favor!- volvió a decir Kate- No neguéis lo evidente.  
  
Artemis y Tracy se miraron, aparentando perplejidad.  
  
- ¿Tú sabes a lo que se refiere, princesa?  
  
- No, ni idea- le contestó con una sonrisa- ¿Te encuentras bien Kate?  
  
- ¡Encima!- chilló la chica- Vaya cara que gastáis- se levantó- Me voy a  
escuchar algo de música a mi habitación.  
  
Artemis y Tracy la miraron mientras subía por la escalera y luego se  
sonrieron.  
  
- Guapo- le susurró ella  
  
- Tú más- le contestó él.  
  
- ¡¡Os he oído!!- chilló Kate que en realidad se había quedado a la mitad  
de las escaleras- ¡Pervertidos!  
  
....  
  
- ¿Qué tal está la reina destronada? Me han dicho que por fin Potter ha  
dejeado de acosarte... ¿ya seha cansado?  
  
Lily levantó la vista, ya le había visto entrar en la biblioteca, pero  
dudaba que se acercara a hablar con ella.  
  
- Tsk, tsk... Snivellus... No sabía que ahora además de desagradable eras  
idiota. Si vienes a tocar la moral, pierdes el tiempo.  
  
Snape se sentó delante de ella.  
  
- Sólo pretendía levantar un poco el ánimo.  
  
- ¿El tuyo o el mío?- preguntó Lily abriendo un libro- Espero que no sea  
lo segundo, porque entonces te tengo que decir que se te da fatal.  
  
Snape guardó silencio y la observó escribiendo en el pergamino.  
  
- Es lo mejor Lily. No te convenía relacionarte con gente así.  
  
La pelirroja levantó la mirada y se rascó el cuello como tratando de  
recordar algo.  
  
- Curiosamente, él piensa lo mismo de ti.  
  
Snape gruñó.  
  
- ¿Y tú que piensas?  
  
- Yo pienso que como te vuelvas a comportar como el día de San Valentín  
te puedes ir olvidando de volverme a hablar... y además te partiré las  
piernas- acabó.  
  
- Es Potter, Lily. No puedo controlarme... ¿sabes? Una vez su amiguito  
intentó asesinarme.  
  
Lily estaba al tanto de la historia del sauce boxeador y Snape porque  
ella misma estaba esa noche fuera. No pudo hacer nada porque no sabía  
cómo entrar dentro del árbol.  
  
- Sí, y si no recuerdo mal James te salvó- le espetó  
  
Snape pareció quedarse perplejo.  
  
- Seguramente porque conmigo muerto la diversión se habría acabado- siseó  
Snape.  
  
La pelirroja dejó lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró.  
  
- ¿Por qué os odiáis tanto, Severus? ¿ Y por qué esas salidas de tono  
conmigo?  
  
- Me ha hecho la vida imposible- murmuró- y tú, precisamente tú, le  
defiendes.  
  
Lily abrió la boca para responder, pero entonces alguien irrumpió en la  
biblioteca. Era Kate.  
  
- ¡Lily sube! ¡Elise se va!  
  
...  
  
Elise estaba haciendo el equipaje de cualquier manera y Tracy la apartó y  
la obligó a sentarse mientras ella misma se ponía a ordenar las cosas en  
el baúl. Lily y Kate se sentaron con ella y la abrazaron.  
  
- ¿No sabéis cómo ha sido?- preguntó Kate.  
  
- Un infarto- explicó Elise- mi tío Alphard era ya mayor, pero...- sus  
ojos empezaron a nublarse y se pasó la mano por ellos, no acabó la frase.  
Tras unos segundos volvió a hablar- Era muy buena persona  
  
- ¿Cuando vuelves? – le preguntó Lily para cambiar de tema mientras le  
acariciaba la espalda.  
  
- Supongo que después de las vacaciones de Semana Santa- respondió  
volviendo a limpiarse los ojos- Total, queda una semana y dos días para  
que empiecen.  
  
Tracy cerró el baúl de Elise con un golpe y poco después llamaron a la  
puerta. Lily abrió; era Sirius, muy serio. La morena se levantó y  
arrastró su baúl hasta la puerta. Sirius se lo quitó.  
  
- Dumbledore nos espera en su oficina con un traslador – le dijo.  
  
Elise asintió y pareció dudar un momento, pero entonces se prendió del  
brazo de su primo.  
  
- Despedidme de Jaques y Fabian- murmuró antes de cerrar la puerta de la  
habitación  
  
...  
  
El sábado se levantó con sol, un día radiante para ir a Hogsmeade. Eso  
mismo debió pensar Fabian, porque invitó a Kate a tomar un picnic privado  
de despedida, le quedaba una semana en la escuela. Artemis y Tracy  
también aprovecharon para salir e intentaron llevar a Lily, pero ella se  
negó, primero porque sabía que preferirían estar solos y segundo porque  
no tenía ganas. Decidió pasarse el día estudiando y evitando pensar.  
  
Remus había quedado con Elise, pero por motivos obvios se había quedado  
sin plan, así que decidió hacerle compañía al apático James, cuyo humor  
iba empeorando. Al menos tenía el consuelo de que Lily parecía estarlo  
pasando igual de mal que él. Peter también se quedó en la Torre, con el  
proposito de estudiar. Tal propósito duró un cuarto de hora, después de  
ese tiempo salió pitando hacia Hogsmeade.  
  
"Las Tres Escobas" estaba lleno de estudiantes bebiendo y charlando  
cuando Artemis y Tracy entraron después de ir a comprar unos zapatos  
nuevos para Tracy (Artemis creía firmemente que la rubia se había probado  
todos los zapatos de todas las tiendas de Hogsmeade, encima para luego  
quedarse con el segundo par que se probó en la primera tienda) y una  
pluma nueva que les había pedido Lily. Como no había mesas libres, se  
sentaron al lado de la barra y pidieron dos granizados.  
  
- ¿Crees que Lily y James lo arreglaran?- preguntó la rubia dando un  
sorbo a su granizado  
  
- No sé... Las cosas no pintan demasiado bien ¿no?- Tracy afirmó con un  
gesto de su cabeza- ¿Qué vas a hacer esta Semana Santa?- preguntó  
entonces el chico  
  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?  
  
- Pues yo pensaba quedarme en la escuela... pero si tú te vas...  
  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó Tracy sonriendo  
  
- Pues que yo también podría irme a casa y así podríamos quedar... algún  
día- dijo enrojeciéndose levemente.  
  
Tracy le dio un beso furtivo en la mejilla.  
  
- A veces eres una monada- dijo sonriendo y Artemis puso cara de enfado-  
¿Qué? Es verdad... Mejor nos quedamos en la escuela entonces, así  
estudiaremos y estaremos juntos.- Tracy puso una mano sobre la del chico  
  
Artemis le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
- A veces pienso que esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad- le confesó  
Artemis riéndose- Yo, el rarito, aquí sentado con la chica más guapa de  
todo Hogwarts, haciendo planes...  
  
- Y besándola- añadió Tracy.  
  
- No la estoy besando- contestó Artemis.  
  
- Pues haces mal, porque la chica más guapa de Hogwarts está deseando que  
el chico más encantador, inteligente y macizo deje de hablar un rato y...  
  
Artemis la atrajo hacia sí por la cintura, obligandola a levantarse y  
besándola suavemente en los labios, Tracy sonrió y llevó las manos al  
cuello de su camisa y a su espalda, mientras él le mordía jugueteando el  
labio y le acariciaba suavemente un costado.  
  
- Puaj ¡Qué asco! Tracy, querida, tu gusto empieza a ser preocupante  
  
La pareja se separó y vieron cerca de ellos a Rachel, Gilda y Moniq,  
riéndose socarronamente.  
  
- Al menos podrías tener la decencia de hacer eso en privado, acabamos de  
desayunar- volvió a hablar Gilda.  
  
Artemis se preparó para mandarlas a la mierda, pero Tracy se levantó,  
granizado en mano, muy cabreada ya con todos los intentos de las NTCPSP  
por hacerla daño.  
  
- Gilda "querida", el verde envidia no es tu color para nada- dijo con  
una voz dulce- prueba mejor con el naranja- y le tiró lo que quedaba de  
su granizado por la cabeza.  
  
La chica profirió un grito de indignación y se marchó al baño, acompañada  
por Moniq.  
  
- Y por favor, dejadnos en paz a mí y a mi novio de una vez ¿de acuerdo?.  
  
- Esto no se va a quedar así Tracy- le advirtió Rachel-, no te creas muy  
diferente a nosotras, en el fondo eres la misma de siempre... Ya veremos  
cuánto te dura esta nueva moda- dijo mirando significativamente a un  
impresionado Artemis.  
  
Tracy ladeó la cabeza.  
  
- Tienes toda la razón del mundo. Sigo siendo yo. Pero ahora puedo hacer  
lo que de verdad quiero.- inspiró con rabia- ¿sabes? Un amigo me dijo una  
vez que Hogwarts se acabaría y que fuera me esperaba el mundo real- miró  
de reojo a Artemis- sólo piensa en eso, Rachel.  
  
Se dio la vuelta y se acercó hasta Artemis; recogió su capa.  
  
- ¿Nos vamos? Estoy un poco cansada- murmuró.  
  
Artemis tomó la capa y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, guiándola hasta  
la salida. Caminaron de regreso al castillo, en silencio.  
  
- ¿Así que somos novios?- preguntó el chico de repente mientras caminaban  
por el sendero.  
  
Tracy levantó la mirada, aún triste.  
  
- Perdona, me salió así de dentro... me enfadé y...- se excusó  
rápidamente la chica  
  
- ¿Entonces no quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó el chico con cara de  
contrariedad  
  
Tracy lo miró sonriendo y le besó.  
  
- ¿Eso es un sí o un "te beso para que cierres la bocaza"?  
  
- Es un "por supuesto, te iba a matar como no me lo pidieras pronto"  
  
- Me gustan esos- rió Artemis antes de besarla.  
  
...  
  
Kate y Fabian estaban sentados encima de una manta, a las afueras de  
Hogsmeade. Ya habían comido y ahora la chica tenía en su regazo la cabeza  
del joven y le hacía un masaje en la frente.  
  
- ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer esto?- preguntó el chico con voz perezosa,  
casi durmiéndose.  
  
- Me ha enseñado Tracy. Son masajes para reactivar la circulación  
sanguinea y prevenir el envejecimiento de la piel y la aparición de  
arrugas- le explicó Kate muy profesionalmente.  
  
- Y molan mucho- añadió Fabian adormecido.- ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando  
salgas de Hogwarts?- preguntó  
  
- Ya sabes, estudiaré música. Me iré a vivir a Londres.  
  
- ¿Conmigo?  
  
Kate paró de hacer el masaje y Fabian se incorporó.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó ella cautelosamente.  
  
- El año que viene yo también viviré en Londres y había pensado que  
podrías venir conmigo... En plan amigos, si quieres.  
  
Kate se mordió el labio y bajo la mirada.  
  
- Si no te gusta la idea...  
  
- No es eso.- suspiró la chica- Sólo que...- clavó sus ojos marrones en  
los del chico- no sé, tengo que pensármelo.  
  
Fabian suspiró.  
  
- Es por Sirius, ¿no?  
  
- No- mintió ella- Bueno, no solamente. Tengo todavía diecisiete años  
Fabian, creo que no estoy preparada para irme a vivir contigo.  
  
- Ya te he dicho que sería como amigos...  
  
Kate le miró suspicazmente.  
  
- Bueno... Y si quisieras volver conmigo ya sería perfecto- acabo el  
chico con cara de culpabilidad  
  
- Ahora mismo no estoy muy segura de lo que quiero hacer, Fabian. A lo  
mejor, más adelante, si sigues queriendo que me vaya a vivir contigo...  
quizás cambie de opinión. Pero ahora...  
  
Fabian asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- Bueno, al menos lo he intentado- dijo riéndose- envíame una lechuza si  
cambias de opinión.  
  
- Lo haré... ¿Volvemos al castillo?- preguntó la chica, intentando acabar  
con esa situación tan incómoda  
  
...  
  
A media tarde, en su habitación, Lily seguía estudiando. Los otros ya  
habían llegado, pero estaban en la Sala Común. Tracy y Artemis le estaban  
haciendo trencitas en el pelo a Kate, que leía en voz alta "El Profeta".  
  
La pelirroja estaba tirada en la cama, repasando unos apuntes de  
Transfiguración cuando una lechuza tigrada entró en su habitación por la  
ventana abierta y se posó en el cabezal de la cama. Lily buscó alguna  
golosina que darle en la mesilla de noche y luego le desató la carta que  
llevaba en la pata. La lechuza cogió el pedazo de pastelillo que le dio y  
se fue por la misma ventana por la que había entrado.  
Desenrrolló la carta pensando que sería de sus padres, que solína  
escribir cada semana, pero sólo le hizo falta ver la califrafía de las  
letras del sobre para ver que se equivocaba. La carta era de Elise. La  
abrió rápidamente.  
  
"¡Hola a todos!  
  
¿Qué tal los últimos días de clase? Espero que estéis estudiando algo,  
que ya va siendo hora. Nosotros estamos en la casa de Alphard. Sirius la  
ha heredado y la estamos limpiando de trastos viejos y muebles porque  
quiere venderla. Mi madre no se ha podido quedar a ayudarnos, pero Ted  
viene cuando sale de trabajar para echarnos una mano. De todas formas  
tardaremos bastante, ¡Es increíble la cantidad de cosas inútiles que una  
persona puede llegar a guardar! La mayoría seran recuerdos, pienso yo.  
  
Pero también hemos encontrado cosas interesantes. La coleción de discos  
de mi tío es una pasada, ¡Tenía discos de jazz de principios de siglo!,  
unas joyas.  
  
Como os dije no volveremos hasta después de las vacaciones. Al final no  
podré pasar unos días con mi madre, aunque la estoy convenciendo para que  
venga algún día. Si al final decidís no quedaros en Hogwarts, os podríais  
pasar por aquí también y echarnos una mano, así miráis todos los trastos  
de mi tío. A lo mejor os hace gracia quedaros con algo. Os paso la  
dirección. Tendréis que venir en autobús noctámbulo porque como Sirius  
quiere vender la casa la hemos tenido que dar de baja en la red de polvos  
Flu.  
  
Bueno, pues eso es todo, que mi primo me está llamando porque le está  
atacando una mesa camilla... Seguro que le ha tocado las narices.  
  
Un beso para todos.  
  
PD: Ya he salvado a mi primo de la mesa camilla asesina. El muy bestia la  
ha perseguido después por toda la casa con un hacha de la leñera. Ahora  
mismo la pobre mesa está ardiendo en la estufa... me caía bien, teníamos  
cosas en común. Dice Sirius que le paséis la información a sus amigos  
también, no lo de la mesa camilla, lo de pasaros por aquí. Aunque yo creo  
que lo otro también se lo podríais decir  
  
Ahora sí que adiós.  
  
Elise Ann Black"  
  
Lily volvió a doblar la carta y se levantó animada de la cama. Ella sí  
que iba a ir a casa durante las vacaciones porque no había visto a sus  
padres desde septiembre... estaría bien hacerle una visita a Elise. Bajó  
a la Sala Común y les leyó la carta a todos.  
  
- Tracy y yo nos quedaremos en Hogwarts, así que no podremos ir- dijo  
Artemis.  
  
- Pues yo creo que sí que iré- dijo Kate- Total, pasaré las vacaciones en  
casa sola. Mi padre y mi madre trabajan.  
  
- Yo también iré- añadió Lily- Te puedo pasar a buscar en coche un día y  
vamos juntas. La dirección es de las afueras de Londres, tu casa me pilla  
de camino.  
  
Kate estuvo de acuerdo, llegarían antes en coche que si tenían que ir  
hasta Londres con polvos Flu y hasta la casa de Alphard con autobús  
Noctámbulo, sin mencionar el hecho que a ninguna de las dos les gustaba  
demasiado la idea de coger dicho autobús.  
  
- Tenemos que avisar al trio maravilla- recordó entonces Kate- aunque  
creo que Pettigrew dijo el otro día que se quedaría para estudiar, y  
Lupin y Potter posiblemente hagan lo mismo.  
  
- Bueno, voy a decírselo a Remus por si acaso- dijo Lily levantándose del  
sillón donde se había sentado y dirigiéndose hacia la escalera que  
llevaba al cuarto de los chicos. A medio camino pareció darse cuenta de  
algo y se levantó encarando las cejas- ¿No estará Potter, no?  
  
Tracy negó con la cabeza.  
  
- A esta hora entrena al Quidditch- recordó mientras volvía a la tarea de  
trenzar el pelo a Kate.  
  
Lily subió hasta el cuarto de los merodeadores y afortunadamente encontró  
a Remus allí. Le leyó la carta de Elise.  
  
- Pues yo pensaba ir a casa durante las vacaciones, así que seguramente  
me pasaré por allí ¿vosotros iréis?  
  
- Kate y yo sí. Artemis y Tracy se quedaran a "estudiar"- dijo Lily con  
una sonrisa.  
  
- Peter también se pensaba quedar. Se lo diré a James, a ver qué dice. Él  
también se va a casa durante las vacaciones. Está de mala leche- dijo  
mirándola significativamente. Lily no contestó- Bueno, pues ya te diré  
algo.  
  
Sonrió y volvió a la Sala Común.  
  
...  
  
James volvía cansado de su entrenamiento, con su apatía ya habitual. Al  
menos el mal humor le hacía entrenarse aún más duro y concentrarse con  
más facilidad. La parte negativa de todo el asunto era que el equipo  
sufría su mal humor y le estaban empezando a considerar una especie de  
ogro.  
  
Lily... ¿Cómo podía seguir colgado por ella? ¿Por qué le trataba así?  
Bueno, siempre le había echado en cara el ser un chulo y un prepotente;  
pero es que los razonamientos que hacía sobre su relación eran del todo  
surrealistas. A ver... ¡hasta él mismo había aceptado que estaba  
enamorado de ella! ¿Por qué ella no podía hacerlo y tenía que insistir  
con esa chorrada de que lo único que significaba para él era un capricho?  
¡Y lo de echarle en cara lo del ángel cuando ella misma era el ángel!  
¡Eso si que era tener cara! Estaba loca. Y él también estaba loco. Pero  
por ella.  
  
- Otro día más sin que te mueras- le siseó una voz de alguien que venía  
de enfrente. James levantó la vista- ¡Qué desperdicio!  
  
- Snape, no estoy de humor para dejarte en ridículo, así que por favor  
recuérdame que te lo haga pasar el doble de mal la próxima vez- James le  
pasó de largo.  
  
- ¿No querrás hacerle creer ahora a la gente que tienes sentimientos, no,  
Potter? Aunque tienes bastante éxito, incluso Lily te cree.  
  
- No la metas a ella en nuestros problemas- dijo James girándose.  
  
- Demasiado tarde. Está metida en nuestros problemas desde el momento en  
que tomó la equivocada decisión de hablarte.- contestó el con los ojos  
amenazantes.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
WOW!!! Esto no pinta muy bien no? Bueno, ya me diréis jejeje. A ver que  
os parece el cabreo de James. Yo hubiera reaccionado como él o peor creo.  
No sé vosotros. Bueno!!! Muchas gracias por todos vuestros fantásticos  
reviews no los he podido leer todos todavía (exactamente hoy es 5 de  
julio)!!! Os quiero y prometo que seguirá habiendo actualizaciones pese a  
que yo no esté. No serán tan a menudo, por eso. Yo creo que 2 semanas es  
un tiempo razonable no? Además también está el hecho que no sé si podré  
contestar a vuestros reviews individualmente, como me gusta hacer TT.  
Buscaré alguna forma. Os contestaría a los que tengo, pero me parece  
discriminación hacia los que no puedo contestar  
  
Cuando leáis esto ya no estaré en Barcelona así que buenas vacaciones a  
todos y aunque no os pueda contestar prometeis dejarme reviews??? Leerlos  
sí que podré porque puedo disponer de un ordenador unos minutos a la  
semana (donde yo voy no hay cybers) pero me temo que no los podré  
contestar. Espero que lo entendáis.  
  
Y dad las gracias a Helenita que será la que os haga llegar los próximos  
capítulos!! Es de mis mejores amigas, así que tratádmela bien!!! También  
pasará mis manuscritos, así que se merece vuestro apoyo, porque encima  
está trabajando, no creáis!!! Asias Helena ets un solet!  
  
HELENA: HOLAS XENTE!!! SOY LA AMIGA DE HENAR, LA HE LLAMADO HOY Y LE HE  
DICHO QUE TENÍA 486 REVIEWS Y NO SE LO CREÍA. SE ME HA PUESTO A CHILLAR  
EUFÓRICA POR EL MÓVIL Y ME HA PROMETIDO QUE MAÑANA SIN FALTA (O PASADO,  
PORQUE MAÑANA ES DOMINGO) SE VA AL ORDENADOR DEL HOTEL DE SU PUEBLO A  
LEERLOS TODOS. ME A MANDADO UN MONTÓN DE BESOS PARA TODOS Y QUE OS PIDA  
PERDÓN DE NUEVO POR NO PODER CONTESTAR... ME HA DICHO QUE DENTRO DE POCO  
ME ENVIARÁ EL CAPÍTULO 18, ASÍ QUE NADA MÁS LO PASE AL ORDENADOR Y RECIBA  
ÓRDENES DE MI SUPERIOR (HENAR) OS LO ENVÍO. ESPERO QUE ESTE OS LLEGUE  
PORQUE NO SÉ SI SABRE COLGARLO! UN BESO Y NO DEJÉIS DE DEJAR REVIEWS, QUE  
SE PONE MUY FELIZ!!!  
  
PD: Henar me dijo tb que os dijera que están traduciendo su fic al  
portugués!!! Que lleva dos capítulos y que no se lo cree la mujer!! 


	18. Quiereme esta noche porque el día nos qu...

Disclaimer: Mmmm... no me he fumado nada antes de escribir esto, lo prometo. Es uno de los capítulos que más me ha costado escribir y... ah sí... que como tuviera que vivir de lo que escribo seguramente no me haría falta hacer dieta para lucir el biquini. Nada que reconozcáis es mí, ya sabéis.  
  
18. QUIEREME ESTA NOCHE PORQUE EL DÍA NOS QUEDA LEJOS  
  
- Otro día más sin que te mueras- le siseó una voz de alguien que venía  
de enfrente. James levantó la vista- ¡Qué desperdicio!  
  
- Snape, no estoy de humor para dejarte en ridículo, así que por favor  
recuérdame que te lo haga pasar el doble de mal la próxima vez- James le  
pasó de largo.  
  
- ¿No querrás hacerle creer ahora a la gente que tienes sentimientos, no,  
Potter? Aunque tienes bastante éxito, incluso Lily te cree.  
  
- No la metas a ella en nuestros problemas- dijo James girándose.  
  
- Demasiado tarde. Está metida en nuestros problemas desde el momento en  
que tomó la equivocada decisión de hablarte.- contestó el con los ojos  
amenazantes.  
  
- Déjala al margen- repitió- Esto es entre tú y yo.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa James?- se burló Snape- Entonces si que te importa la pequeña  
Lily ¿no? Debe ser terrible que ella casi te odie.  
  
- No me odia- contestó él con frialdad.-Estoy seguro de que siente algo  
por mí  
  
- De ilusiones también se vive, Potter- escupió el Slytherin con mucha  
convicción- ¿Acaso te lo ha dicho ella?  
  
- No, pero lo supe cuando me besó.- aseguró  
  
El semblante de Snape se tornó rígido y pálido, y sus ojos empezaron a  
centellear.  
  
- Oh ¿así que la asquerosa sangre sucia te ha besado? Te compadezco,  
Potter. Ni una mujerzuela como ella puedes conseguir.  
  
Snape no vio venir el rápido puñetazo que le propinó James en la cara.  
Aturdido se incorporó a tiempo para esquivar un segundo gancho y él mismo  
le pegó con todas sus fuerzas en el centro del estómago, que se encogió  
de dolor. Se olvidaron de toda racionalidad y empezaron a descargar la  
rabia que ambos sentían. Acabaron rodando por el suelo del pasillo, sin  
darse cuenta de que eso bien les podía costar la expulsión, y armando un  
follón que pronto alertaría a media escuela.  
  
Lily bajaba de su entrenamiento y oyó ruidos inusuales. Con la curiosidad  
propia de cualquier estudiante de Hogwarts, buscó la fuente del  
escándalo. Venía de pisos más abajo. Oyó murmullo de voces cuando estaba  
llegando, así que no era la primera. Saltó los últimos escalones y asomó  
la cabeza por el pasillo: ¡unas diez personas estaban observando como se  
pegaban dos alumnos sin hacer nada!. Se abrió paso hacia los chicos y  
haciendo gala de su fuerza, separo al que estaba arriba y lo empujó hacia  
atrás, manteniendose de pie entre ambos. El chico que se había quedado en  
el suelo se levantó rápidamente y los dos buscaron el enzarzarse de  
nuevo, pero Lily los volvió a empujar. Entonces se fijó en sus caras  
magulladas y con restos de sangre, reconociéndolos.  
  
- ¡Pero sois idiotas!- les chilló a ambos volviéndoles a empujar- ¡Estaos  
quietos ya joder!  
  
Los chicos no parecían hacerle caso. Ahora había más alumnos en el corro.  
  
- ¡Si no paráis ya quitaré todos los puntos de Gryffindor y de Slytherin!  
¡Y no estoy bromeando!- amenazó por última vez.  
  
Severus y James pararon, más por haberse dado cuenta de la afluencia de  
público que por la amenaza en sí.  
  
- ¡Vosotros!- chilló Lily a los curiosos.- A vuestras Salas Comunes ¡YA!  
  
Los estudiantes obedecieron a regañadientes, murmurando lo que  
posiblemente había pasado y mirando de reojo a cada dos pasos hacia los  
tres estudiantes de séptimo.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber en qué estáis pensando, joder? ¡James, tú eres Premio  
Anual!  
  
James murmuró algo y desvió la mirada.  
  
- Severus...  
  
- Para ti soy Snape. No permitiré que una cualquiera como tú me diga lo  
que tengo que hacer. No te atrevas a levantarme la voz.- le dijo  
mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras intentaba parar una hemorragia  
nasal con la manga de su uniforme.  
  
James hizo el ademán de volver a tirársele al cuello, pero Lily se puso  
delante y lo apartó, arrastrándolo hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.  
  
- ¡Eso Potter! ¡Ya que no la puedes tener en tu cama al menos que te cure  
las heriditas!- chilló Snape.  
  
La pelirroja siguió empujando a James, que forcejeaba para librarse. La  
joven miró a Snape, con profunda tristeza y a él se le congeló la  
expresión. Supo que en ese momento algo muy valioso se había acabado, y  
que la opresión de su pecho al ver a su enemigo con ella no era mera  
cuestión de celos infantiles.  
  
Lily siguió empujando a James cabizbaja, hasta un baño de chicas, donde  
lo metió a la fuerza vigilando que no hubiera nadie antes de entrar. Una  
vez dentro, sacó su varita y murmuró un hechizo que hizo aparecer un  
pestillo en la puerta.  
  
James mientras se quedó con los brazos cruzados y recostado contra una  
pared, mirando el suelo.  
  
La pelirroja le miró de reojo, sacó una toalla de su bolsa de entreno y  
la humedeció en uno de los lavabos. Luego se acercó a James y le obligó a  
mirarla levantando su barbilla. Él intentó quitarle la toalla para  
limpiarse el mismo, pero Lily le dio un manotazo en las manos y siguió  
limpiándole minuciosamente. También arregló sus torcidas gafas con la  
varita. Cuando hubo acabado, dobló la toalla y la volvió a guardar en la  
bolsa.  
  
- Tendrías que ir a la enfermería. Yo no tengo ungüento cicatrizante de  
murtalp.  
  
James gruñó, había vuelto a bajar la vista. Lily le siguió mirando unos  
segundos y fue a abrir la puerta, pero paró a medio camino.  
  
- ¿Por qué ha sido esta vez?- preguntó suavemente.  
  
El chico no pareció dispuesto a contestar su pregunta así que Lily abrió  
la puerta.  
  
- Gracias.- murmuró James antes de que saliera.  
  
Lily encogió los hombros.  
  
- ¿Por qué le aguantas a Snape que te trate así? A mí me hubieras roto la  
nariz- dijo entonces James, mirándola a los ojos por primera vez- No  
deberías consentir que esa víbora te hablara de esa manera.  
  
- Sufre mucho. Su madre murió, James, y su padre le odia- intentó  
explicar ella.  
  
James entonces hizo algo impensable, se echó a reír bajo la mirada  
atónita de Lily.  
  
- ¿Ah sí?- preguntó en un tono cruel- ¿Su padre le odia?- Lily en ese  
momento le hubiera abofeteado- Lily, ¡Su padre pertenecía a la asociación  
de brujos que mató a mis padres!- dio un puñetazo a la pared contra la  
que se apoyaba  
  
La pelirroja se quedó congelada a unos metros de James, que se había  
girado con la cabeza gacha... Todo su odio por Snape... sus padres,  
asesinados... Ella sabía que el padre de Snape había estado en Azkaban y  
que era un reconocido mago oscuro... pero no sabía nada de organizaciones  
y menos que los padres de James...  
  
James notó entonces algo cálido de trás de él. Lily le estaba abrazando  
por detrás, cogiendo su cintura con un brazo y acariciándole la espalda  
con la mano libre. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.  
  
Se giró para mirarla a los ojos. Le había contado uno de sus mayores  
secretos... a ella. Y por raro que pareciese sintió que si lo hubiera  
hecho mucho antes se hubiera sentido mejor. No quería que le viera  
llorar, ni que fuese de rabia, Así que volvió a desviar la mirada. Pero  
Lily no se dio por vencida y le volvió a abrazar fuerte, esta vez  
estrechándole conta ella.  
  
Se dejó abrazar. Se perdió en su cuerpo cálido y reconfortante unos  
minutos, encontrando el consuelo sincero que la chica no sabía explicar  
con palabras. Se sentía unido a ella.  
  
Lily se separo de él, apretando su mano antes de soltarse del todo.  
  
- Yo... yo no lo sabía- dijo al final  
  
James entonces la miró, recordando quién era ella en realidad.  
  
- No, seguro. Pero puedo apostar mi escoba a que tenías una fantástica  
teoría sobre mi odio hacia Snape, en la cual yo no saldría nada  
beneficiado... ¿o me equivoco? Recuérdalo Evans, aquí el malo siempre soy  
yo- salió del baño dando un portazo y dejando a Lily sola.  
  
- Yo también te quiero, James- murmuró segundos después dejándose  
resbalar hasta quedar sentada por la pared del baño.  
  
...  
  
La despedida de Fabian y Jaques un día antes del final del trimestre fue  
un poco triste para Lily, Artemis y Kate, pero algunos, como Remus,  
respiraron aliviados. Estaba ya francamente cansado del acoso al que le  
sometía el rubio y las continuas referencias que hacía de él y Elise y  
como echaba de menos las conversaciones de ella.  
  
Esta vez fueLily la que esquivó a Snape, y no por lo que James le había  
dicho, al fin y al cabo eso era culpa de su padre, no de él; sino por la  
manera como la había tratado. Desconocía los motivos de Snape para  
extender esa animadversión que sentía por James hacia ella, pero desde  
luego no iba a tolerar un insulto suyo nunca más... y menos sin una  
disculpa antes, que tenía por seguro que no iba a llegar.  
  
Tampoco había mejorado su relación con James, que seguía frío e  
indiferente a su presencia. Remus y Artemis trataron de animarla, pero  
Lily sabía que esta vez la que se había equivocado era ella y lo pero es  
que no sabía qué hacer para solucionarlo... No era tan fácil como  
plantarse delante de él y decirle "Lo siento mucho James. Todo. Te  
quiero". Vamos, sonaba ridículo hasta para su mente desesperada. Al menos  
quería recuperar... ¿Qué quería recuperar? ¿Su amistad? Mejor lo podría  
llamar tolerancia. Se había dado cuenta de una cosa, eso sí, aunque no  
era un gran mérito, porque era lo que sus amigos le habían estado  
repitiendo desde hacía meses. Ella misma se había negado la cosa más  
maravillosa que podía poseer. El amor sincero del chico al que ella  
quería. Sí... sonaba muy cursi... pero ella había tenido exactamente los  
mismos prejuicios que odiaba tanto en gente como la del NTCPSP y se había  
considerado inapropiada para James, cuando él estaba gritando a los  
cuatro vientos que quería estar con ella...  
  
La vuelta a casa en tren sólo sirvió para acentuar la frialdad del joven  
hacia ella. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo... pero... ¿qué?  
  
King's Cross estaba como siempre abarrotado de gente. Lily buscó entre la  
multitud a sus padres, que la iban a ir a buscar. Cuando todavía no les  
había encontrado, alguien le tocó el hombro. Reconoció al hombre afable  
que la miraba  
  
- ¡Henry!- Lily abrazó al abuelo de James recuperando un poco de su  
alegría- ¡Edna!- la abuela de James la besó en la mejilla- ¿Cómo se  
encuentran?- preguntó con una sonrisa.  
  
- Por lo que veo mejor que tú- contestó el hombre guiñándole un ojo- ¿No  
habrás visto al cabezaloca de mi nieto?  
  
Lily iba a decir que no cuando Remus y James aparecieron de entre la  
gente. Henry y Edna abrazaron efusivamente a su nieto y a Remus. Lily  
bajo la vista e intentó escabullirse rápidamente de allí.  
  
- Precisamente le estabamos preguntando a Lily por ti- dijo jovialmente  
Edna mirando a la chica, que le devolvió débilmente la sonrisa.  
  
- Ya...- respondió secamente James sin ni siquiera mirarla- ¿Nos vamos?  
Empiezo a tener hambre.  
  
- ¡Ya decía yo que estabas más delgado!- exclamó Edna-Y tú también,  
Remus. Ahora mismo cuando llegemos a casa le voy a decir a Ana que os  
prepare una cena suculenta... Porque te quedas a cenar con nosotros ¿no,  
Remus?  
  
La gentil señora abrumaba a los muchachos con sus atenciones mientras los  
conducía a la salida de la estación, donde también esperaban los padres  
de Remus, que de inmediato fueron invitados a cenar por la señora Potter.  
Lily observó la escena con ojos melancólicos.  
  
- ¿Y bien, qué tal te encuentras?  
  
Dio un respingo, no se había dado cuenta de que Henry seguía a su lado y  
la había estado mirando.  
  
- Bien...- respondio Lily intentando fingir entusiasmo- Muy bien.  
  
- ¿Otra vez problemas con James?  
  
- No señor, en absoluto- se apresuró a decir Lily- James no ha hecho  
nada, se lo aseguro.  
  
El anciano pareció dudar pero luego le dio una palmada a Lily en la  
cabeza de conformismo.  
  
- Entonces espero verte pronto por casa. Me marcho antes de que Edna se  
olvide de mí – le guiñó un ojo mientras se abría paso hacia la salida de  
la estación.  
  
Otra vez sola, siguió buscando a sus padres. Kate se acercó hasta ella.  
  
- Lily, mis padres han enviado un coche para buscarme ¿te acercamos a  
casa?  
  
- No, gracias, mis padres tienen que estar por aquí. Acuérdate de  
enviarme una lechuza para decirme que día te va bien que vayamos a ver a  
Elise.  
  
Kate asintió y se despidió de su amiga. Tras unos minutos más de búsqueda  
Lily por fin encontró a sus padres, que justo la estaban esperando en una  
de las puertas de la estación  
  
Los primeros días de vacaciones fueron para Lily como lo hubieran sido si  
se hubiese quedado en Hogwarts: estuvo estudiando casi todo el tiempo.  
Bueno, de hecho también comía, se duchaba y practicaba un deporte de  
riesgo: aguantar a su hermana y a su prometido durante las comidas sin  
tener arranques homicidas.  
  
Sus padres estaban muy felices. Hacía mucho que no la veían y además  
estaban muy orgullosos de su hija; todo lo que les había contado de esos  
seis meses en la escuela era fantástico.  
  
Lily recibió una lechuza de Kate a los cuatro días de estar en casa,  
mientras cenaban.  
  
- Estamos comiendo, hermanita, así que haz algo con esa alimaña- murmuró  
su hermana Petunia entre dientes mientras Lily tomaba algo de plum-cake  
para dárselo a la lechuza y cogía la carta ignorándo a su hermana  
completamente  
  
"Hey Lils,  
  
¿Qué tal la vida sin mí? Tiste ¿a que sí? La mía también sin vosotras...  
Estoy hasta las narices de estudiar y de estar sola en esta casa... Tengo  
que ordenar a los elfos domésticos que me hagan compañía... Sí,  
deprimente, ya lo sé. Así que he pensado que podríamos ir pasado mañana a  
ver a Elise, ayer me envió una lechuza y me dijo que nos podíamos quedar  
a dormir si queríamos.. ¿qué te parece la idea?  
  
Ah, también he hablado con Lupin por la chimenea, quería saber cuándo  
íbamos a ir. Me ha pedido que te pregunte si hay sitio para ir con  
nosotras para él y Pettigrew (se ve que éste no aguantó ni un día sin sus  
amiguitos en el castillo). Vendrían a mi casa con polvos flu y allí nos  
podrías recoger a los tres.  
  
¡Envíame la respuesta cuanto antes y no te olvides de grabar alguna cinta  
nueva!  
  
Besos  
  
Kate Nicole K."  
  
- ¿Malas noticias Lily?- preguntó la señora Evans mientras Lily leía la  
carta.  
  
La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y sonrió.  
  
- Mamá... ¿me podrías dejar tu coche para ir a Londres pasado mañana?  
Volveré al día siguiente.  
  
La señora Evans frunció el ceño.  
  
- ¿A Londres? ¿Qué tienes que ir a hacer a Londres?  
  
- Es que Elise y Sirius están allí, su tío ha muerto y están limpiando la  
casa para venderla. Es para echar una mano. Vendrán conmigo Kate y dos  
amigos más.  
  
- ¿Sirius? ¿dos amigos más?- preguntó con cara de circunstancias su padre  
mientras su madre se reía y Lily los miraba perpleja sin comprender.  
  
- Sí, dos chicos de la escuela... amigos de Sirius... el primo de Elise-  
contestó la chica sin entender la cara de su padre.  
  
- O, ¿Así que a pesar de ser un bicho raro ya tienes novio?- preguntó con  
falsa inocencia Petunia, agravando aún más el rostro de su padre.  
  
Lily la miró fulminantemente y luego miró a su padre.  
  
- Papá, no tengo novio, no estoy embarazada y no estoy planeando fugarme  
a otro país a vivir en pecado. Sólo quiero ir a ver a Elise.  
  
Su padre la siguió mirando desconfiadamente y Lily se acercó hasta él y  
le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
- ¡Si sabes que el único hombre de mi vida eres tú, tonto!- le dijo con  
voz acaramelada abrazándole el cuello, su madre los miraba con una  
sonrisa y Petunia con evidente disgusto.  
  
El señor Evans fue dulcificando su rostro y al final se dejó mimar por su  
hija menor.  
  
- Megg ¿le dejamos el coche?  
  
Su madre afirmó con la cabeza. Lily dio una palmada conteta y le dio un  
beso a ambos antes de apresurarse a escribir a Kate.  
  
- Siempre te convence- murmuró la señora Evans a su marido con una  
sonrisa en los labios  
  
- ¿No la has oído? Soy el único hombre de su vida- dijo él orgulloso- si  
eso es verdad, mi niña me puede pedir lo que quiera.  
  
- ¡Mark!- eclamó ella juguetona pegándole con la servilleta- Algun día se  
echaraá novio  
  
- Algún día, pero no hasta dentro de dos o tres... décadas, si yo puedo  
impedirlo.  
  
Petunia se levantó entonces de la mesa y murmuró algo antes de subir a su  
cuarto. Odiaba que le pasasen por la cara lo maravillosa y especial que  
era su hermana para sus padres.  
  
...  
  
Lily empezó a conducir despacio hacia la casa de Kate. No cogía el coche  
desde verano, cuando se había sacado el carné. No obstante no tuvo ningún  
problema y enseguida se adaptó de nuevo. Era pronto y por la carretera  
que salía de Surrey no había demasiados coches. Puso algo de música para  
que le hiciera compañía.  
  
En una hora, llegó a Norfolk y entró en el pueblo. La casa de Kate estaba  
al lado de la iglesia, recordó mientras se dirigía hacia allí. Por fuera  
parecía una casita pequeña y modesta, con la pintura de la fachada  
saltada y las rejas del jardin oxidadas, pero por dentro era una mansión  
enorme, lujosa y normalmente vacía de gente; los padres de Kate estaban  
casi siempre en el Ministerio.  
  
Aparcó el coche delante de la casa y bajó. Su madre la había obligado a  
arreglarse un poco porque iba de visita, a pesar de que Lily le explicó  
que todos estaban acostumbrados a verla vestida con la ropa que ella  
tanto odiaba. También le había llenado una cesta con comida, a eso claro,  
no se negó.  
  
Se ajustó el gorro de lana, la bufanda y los guantes, a esas horas  
todavía hacía frío, y se envolvió bien en el abrigo entallado que le  
había regalado su madre para Navidad. Llamó al timbre que había en la  
puerta de entrada del jardín y miró a las ventanas del piso de abajo de  
la casa. Sabía que un elfo doméstico la estaría mirando. Se abrió la  
cancela y Lily atravesó el jardín hasta la puerta de la casa, que también  
se abrió justo antes de que ella llegara. Pasó y la puerta se cerró tras  
de sí. Estaba en el amplio recibidor, tan grande que cabrían dos salas de  
estar comola suya..  
  
- Si es tan amable de esperar con los señores a que baje la señorita-  
Lily miró al suelo, un elfo doméstico la miraba con sus ojos grandes y  
acuosos y le tendía el brazo para que le diera su abrigo.  
  
Lily sonrió y posó el abrigo en los brazos del elfo. Entró a la sala de  
estar quitándose el gorro, la bufanda y los guantes. Se pasó una mano por  
el pelo para adecentarlo.  
  
- ¡ Buenos días!- exclamó. Tres cabezas se giraron para mirarla; Peter,  
Remus y... ¡o no! ... James ¿qué hacía allí?  
  
Al parecer el pensó lo mismo porque después de verla le dedicó una mirada  
de profunda ira a Remus, que le ignoró y continuó mirando a la pelirroja.  
  
- ¿Qué tal Lily?- preguntó dulcemente  
  
- Bien...- contestó, si omitimos el hecho que acabo de ser víctima de una  
encerrona por parte de una de mis mejores amigas, claro. Esto último sólo  
lo pensó.  
  
- Siéntate con nosotros, Kate dijo que sólo tardaría un momento- volvió a  
decir Remus.  
  
Lily suspiró y se sentó en el sofá frente al que estaban los chicos,  
sintiendo tres pares de ojos sobre ella.  
  
- La ropa de tu talla te queda muy bien- le soltó entonces Peter,  
ganándose una mirada fulminante de Remus y James- ¿Qué? Es verdad. Está  
guapa.  
  
- Gracias, supongo- contestó Lily alisando el jersey blanco que llevaba,  
bastante ceñido y de cuello cisne. No se lo había puesto nunca, igual que  
los vaqueros que llevaba, también ceñidos a la cadera pero luego rectos.  
  
Se hizo el silencio en la salita. Lily levantó disimuladamente la mirada  
para mirar a James y vio que la estaba mirando también. Bajó la mirada  
avergonzada.  
  
- Y... bueno... ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?- preguntó para acabar con el  
mutismo incómodo.  
  
- Bien. Estudiando bastante- contestó Remus- ¿Y tú?  
  
- También.  
  
Otra vez el silencio. Como el viaje hasta la casa de Alphard fuera así se  
lo iban a pasar en grande.  
  
- ¡Lils!- Kate entró en la sala con una falda beis por las rodillas,  
botas altas y una camisa de lycra verde. Se había deshecho las trencitas  
del pelo y ahora lo tenía mucho más ondulado. Lily sonrió, seguramente se  
había puesto así para ir a ver a Sirius- ¡Te he echado de menos!  
  
Y se tiró al cuello de la pelirroja riendo.  
  
- ¿Qué tal estos días? ¿Has ido al cine? ¿Te has casado?  
  
Lily empezó a reírse.  
  
- Bien, no no he ido y sí me he casado pero ya me divorcié también. Tracy  
me dijo que no está de moda lo de casarse.  
  
Kate también se rió.  
  
- Bueno, otra vez será. ¿vamos?  
  
Todos asintieron y se encaminaron hacia la puerta. Lily retrasó a Kate  
deliberadamente.  
  
- Te parecerá bonito eso de no decirme que no venía James- murmuró  
mientras los chicos salían  
  
- Oh, es que Remus y yo pensamos que necesitáis reconciliaros. Estáis  
generando un aura de mala leche que nos está afectando a todos- acabó  
Kate con voz de sufrimiento.- ¿No querrás que desarrolle un trauma por tu  
culpa, no?  
  
Lily la miró alzando las cejas y negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba  
hacia el coche, donde ya la esperaban los chicos.  
  
- Espera, guarda esto- Kate le pasó una cesta, parecida a la que le había  
dado su madre- Es algo de comida de la abuela de James y la madre de  
Remus.  
  
Lily guardó la cesta en el maletero y se metió en el coche.  
  
- ¿Me dejáis a mí ir alante?- preguntó Peter con los ojos chispeantes- Me  
hace ilusión.  
  
Los otros tres se miraron y encogieron los hombros, cediendo a Peter el  
asiento de copiloto. Una vez estuvieron todos dentro, Lily arrancó y  
salió del pueblo hacia Londres.  
  
Tras unos minutos de silencio, la pelirroja preguntó si les importaba que  
pusiera música.  
  
- Yo la elijo- se ofreció Peter buscando en la guantera alguna cinta de  
su agrado.  
  
Escogió una que pareció convencerle.  
  
"En un país multicolor... Nació una abeja bajo el sol"  
  
Kate, James y Remus se miraron entre sí y empezaron a reírse  
exageradamente.  
  
"Y fue famosa en el lugar... por su alegría y su bondad"  
  
- Peter, quita eso- le dijo Lily un poco roja- Es una cinta de cuando mi  
hermana y yo éramos pequeñas.  
  
"Y a la pequeña abeja la llamaron Maya"  
  
- No, a mí me gusta- se defendió el chico moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de  
la música mientras detrás todos se reían.- Teníais que haber cantado algo  
así en el espectáculo de San Valentín. Tiene ritmo  
  
"La traviesa y dulce abeja Maya"  
  
- Peter, quita eso, anda- le dijo Kate limpiándose las lágrimas de la  
risa.  
  
"Maya vuela sin cesar... En un mundo sin igual"  
  
- ¡Que no!- insisistió el chico- Dejádme escuchar la canción en paz que  
si no no me concentro y no pillo el significado profundo de la letra.  
  
"No hay problema que no solucione Maya"  
  
- Es una canción para niños, Pettigrew- dijo Lily riéndose a su pesar  
viendo como el chico cantaba el estribillo.  
  
- ¡Todos conmigo!- exclamó el chico- Y a la pequeña abeja la llamaron  
Maya...- por supuesto, se quedó solo, pero eso no le impidió poner todo  
su espíritu en la canción. Kate casi vomita de la risa.  
  
...  
  
- La próxima vez me siento yo delante- se quejó Remus bajando del coche,  
Lily había aparcado cerca de la que debía ser la casa de Alphard, situada  
entre casas bastante parecidas, donde seguramente vivía gente que  
trabajaba en la ciudad- Como vuelva a escuchar "el chocherito leré" una  
vez más me corto las venas  
  
- ¡Pero si es una canción preciosa!- exclamó Peter. Todos le miraron con  
caras asesinas. Una hora de canciones infantiles había sido suficiente  
  
Caminaron hacia la reja que rodeaba lo que parecía un casa de inspiración  
victoriana que necesitaba una mano de pintura. El jardín estaba lleno de  
hojas secas y crecían malas yerbas en toda la superficie. No obstante los  
árboles eran grandes, de follaje espeso y ofrecían una buena sombra.  
James abrió la puerta de hierro de forja y se dirigió a la puerta  
principal, seguido por el resto. Llamó con unos golpes.  
  
Tras unos segundos, la puerta se abrió y en la entrada apareció Sirius,  
ataviado con un delantal rosa con volantes blancos, guantes de goma y una  
fregona en la mano.  
  
- ¡Ahhhh!- chilló cuando les vio a todos, intentando esconderse detrás de  
la puerta- ¡Pensaba que era Ted!.  
  
James, Remus y Peter ya estaban casi revolcándose por los suelos de la  
risa mientras Kate y Lily miraban hacia otro lado e intentaban no reírse.  
Sirius se deshizo rápidamente de los guantes, el delantal y la fregon y  
le dio una patada suave a James, que estaba de rodillas en el suelo  
sujetándose el estómago.  
  
- Pasad- dijo abriendo la puerta del todo y luego conduciéndoles a lo que  
parecía haber sido el salón, ahora lleno de cajas.  
  
- Ay, Sirius, ¡Qué limpia tienes la casa! Me tienes que decir tu secreto  
¿eh?- se burló Remus  
  
- Bueno, ya valió ¿no?- dijo molesto el moreno- Sentaos por sonde  
podáis... cuando llegue Elise la mato- murmuró  
  
Los chicos se sentaron en diferentes taburetes, sillas y sillones, y las  
chicas dejaron las dos cestas encima de una mesa llena también de cajas.  
  
- Eh, ¡buenos días a todos!- Elise entró en el salón- Os esperaba más  
tarde.  
  
- Sí, lo hemos notado.... hemos pillado a Sirius en paños menores- bromeó  
James  
  
- ¿Por qué no me dijistes que venían?- protestó Sirius enfadado.  
  
- Sorpresa- Elise alzó los hombros- ¿Cómo se te ocurre recibir a los  
invitados sin el delantal de gala?- bromeó  
  
- No, si lo lllevaba puesto- contestó Remus riéndose aún- Joder, Padfoot,  
cuando cuente esto en la escuela...  
  
- No te atreverás- le amenazó el chico  
  
Remus y Peter volvían a reírse y Kate tampoco pudo aguantarse.  
  
- ¿O qué? ¿Me harás tragar la fregona?  
  
Sirius se levantó con inenciones no muy ortodoxas, pero Elise se puso en  
medio.  
  
- ¡Venga, que os enseñaremos la casa! Y de paso nos ayudáis a sacar  
trastos, que esta tarde vienen a llevarse lo que no quiere nadie.  
  
...  
  
La casa de Alphard era grande y aún lo parecía más ahora, casi vacía. Lo  
único que quedaba en las habitaciones eran las camas, los armarios y  
algún mueble más que un anticuario del Callejón Diaggon iría a buscar un  
día de esos. Todos pensaron que con un par de arreglos sería una buena  
casa, pero Sirius les dijo que era demasiado grande para él y que no se  
sentiría cómodo viviendo allí, en la casa de su tío.  
  
- Era un buen hombre...-suspiró Elise cuando acabaron- Y tuvo una vida  
intensa... aunque tuvo que pasar solo los últimos años... Sin la tía  
Margueritte y repudiado por la familia. Me hubiera gustado conocerle más.  
  
Empezaron a llenar cajas de cartón con un montón de trastos inútiles,  
como radios rotas, ropa apolillada, periódicos viejos, una bicicleta  
oxidada, etc. La verdad era que Sirius y Elise ya habían hecho la mayoría  
del trabajo, y con la ayuda de cinco pares de brazos acabaron enseguida.  
Sólo faltaba vaciar la casa y venderla. Durante toda la mañana, James  
ignoró deliberadamente a Lily, que buscaba la manera de que al menos, la  
chillara.  
  
Comieron lo que habían traído en el coche y charlaron muy animados. Hacia  
media tarde un trapero llamó a la puerta y le ayudaron a cargar las  
cajas en la furgoneta; al final habían separado unas cuantas cosas para  
conservar: los álbums de fotos, los libros, una cámara de fotos, el  
tocadiscos y algunas cosas de valor como la vajilla, la cubertería y  
algunas pinturas.  
  
Por la tarde se dedicaron a adecentar un poco el jardín y luego se  
sentaronen el porche trasero a hablar.  
  
- Kate, ven, que te quiero enseñar algo- dijo de repente Sirius. Se  
levantó, tomó la mano de la chica y la llevó dentro de casa. Los demás  
entornaron los ojos al ver que se iban.  
  
- A mí me apetece dar un paseo- dijo Elise- ¿Viene alguien? Podemos ir  
hasta un pub que hay cerca  
  
- Hay que moverse...- se quejó Peter- yo creo que paso, me voy a dormir.  
  
- ¡Pero si son las ocho!- exclamó Elise.  
  
- Estoy en edad de desarrollarme. Necesito dormir.  
  
- Lo que se está empezando a desarrollar es tu barriga- se burló James.  
  
Peter hizo un gesto para que le dejaran en paz.  
  
- ¿Vamos?- volvió a preguntar Elise  
  
- Sí- contestaron los tres a la vez.  
  
Lily, viendo que James había aceptado, cambió de idea. James pareció  
pensar lo mismo.  
  
- No- volvieron a decir a la vez, mirándose malhumorados.  
  
- ¿Entonces no vamos?- preguntó Remus, que era partidario de que Lily y  
James se reconciliaran, pero aún no tenía muy claro que posición tomar  
respecto a si se recnciliaban "demasiado".  
  
Elise sonrió, se levantó y se prendió del brazo de Remus.  
  
- Sí que vamos- dijo ella- Tú y yo.  
  
Remus pareció valorar las posibilidades y al final decidió irse con  
Elise, no sin antes lanzar una advertencia con la mirada a James. Después  
del ruido de la puerta al cerrarse detrás del licántropo y la morena se  
hizo el silencio entre ellos dos. James miraba el cielo, que empezaba a  
oscurecerse y Lily observaba sus uñas. Era el momento para hacer algo,  
decir algo, lo que fuese...  
  
- Creo que me voy a mi habitación a leer- dijo entonces James  
  
Lily que había abierto la boca para hacer un comentario sobre el tiempo  
(sí, totalmente inútil, pero al menos era un intento de conversación)  
asintió con la cabeza y no dijo nada. Se recostó en la silla del porche.  
Una vez James se hubo ido, subió las piernas a la silla y se abrazó las  
rodillas. Tenía que pensar algo.  
  
....  
  
- ¿Qué me quieres enseñar?- pregunto Kate sonriendo mientras Sirius la  
llevaba a una de las habitaciones de la planta baja- Espero que no sea  
otro delantal tan hortera como el de esta mañana.  
  
- ¿Hortera?- dijo Sirius mirándola de reojo- Yo creo que es muy elegante-  
bromeó  
  
Kate empezó a reírse. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación El  
chico la detuvo.  
  
- Ponte delante y cierra los ojos.  
  
Kate le miró desconfiada.  
  
- Cierra los ojos, mujer. Prometo que no hay ningún intento premeditado  
de incurrir en pecado carnal.  
  
La mirada de la chica ahora fue de perplejidad.  
  
- Que no te voy a hacer nada.- explicó- Cierra los ojos.  
  
Kate obedeció y cerró los ojos ¿Quién podía resistirse a esa sonrisa?  
Sirius la empujó suavemente y abrió la puerta.  
  
- Abre los ojos ¿No es preciosa?  
  
Lo que vio la chica fue una especie de moto, pero más grande y con  
bastante mala pinta.  
  
- Oh, qué cosa más... ¿oxidada?- dijo cautelosamente.  
  
Sirius la miró como la hubiera mirado Lily si se atrevía a decir que los  
Rolling se iban a separar.  
  
- ¡Si es magnífica! ¡Mírala! Alphard la tenía en el trastero- paso su  
mano por el asiento rajado de la moto- Es una belleza... Claro que  
necesita unos arreglillos, pero cuando esté lista...  
  
Kate le miraba encarando una ceja.  
  
- No me mires así- dijo él- Ven aquí. Sube.- Kate obedeció y se sentó con  
cuidado en el sillín, agarrándose bien la falda. Sirius se sentó detrás,  
tomó sus manos y las puso en el manillar- Imagínatela brillante, con el  
motor rugiendo y el viento sobre la cara... ¿No cambia la cosa?  
  
La chica sonrió y giró la cabeza para mirarle.  
  
- Estás loco  
  
- No dirás eso cuando te vaya a buscar después de tus clases con ella.  
Todo el mundo se girará para verte si vienes conmigo en esta preciosidad-  
le susurró él al oído. Deslizó las manos del manillar, acariciando sus  
brazos, sus hombros y al final su espalda y la agarró por la cintura-  
¿Qué dices?  
  
- Que si vuelves a hacer eso posiblemente me tengas que llevar a un  
hospital- susurró la rubia abriendo los ojos y levantándose de la moto  
rápidamente muy roja- ¿Volvemos al porche?  
  
Sirius, que estaba sonriendo, se levantó dela moto perezosamente y volvió  
a apoyarla en la pared. Se acercó a ella que estaba en la puerta y  
salieron de la habitación en silencio. La estaba mirando y lo sabía... se  
estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.  
  
- Que digo yo una cosa ¿no te colgará Filch de los pulgares si vienes por  
los pasillos con ese trasto a buscarme?  
  
- No me refería a ahora; sino al año que viene- explicó Sirius- Cuando  
quedemos para salir  
  
Kate sonrió  
  
- ¿Te pondrás un pasamontañas para que la gente no crea que sales  
conmigo?- preguntó en un tono de falsa inocencia.  
  
Sirius suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cara, exasperado. Kate riendo,  
se las apartó.  
  
- Era una broma- rodeó su cuello con los brazos- No tienes sentido del  
humor.  
  
Sirius la rodeó también por la cintura y la estrechó contra su pecho.  
  
- Tengo mucho sentido del humor...- dijo inclinándose hacia ella  
  
La puerta de la habitación frente a la que estaban se abrió y pudieron  
ver la cara de sueño de Peter, vestido con un pijama de dragones.  
  
- ¿Os importaría ir a deciros chorradas unos metros más allá? Estoy  
intentando dormir. Gracias por vuestra colaboración- y volvió o cerrar la  
puerta.  
  
- Esa visión me ha cortado el rollo- dijo Kate con cara de disgusto- Uggg-  
murmuró fingiendo un escalofrío.  
  
- A mí también- contestó riendo Sirius- Pero me recupero pronto.- Y  
volvió a inclinarse para besarla.  
  
- Perdón... siento interrumpir, pero...¿me podéis dejar pasar a mi  
habitación?- James los miraba parado en medio del pasillo que ellos  
estaban obstaculizando.  
La pareja se apartó y miraron como James se metía en su cuarto.  
  
- Esto es un complot deliberado para que no nos besemos- dijo Kate- Eso,  
o una señal de que si nos besamos habrá una catástrofe.  
  
- La catastrofe la va a padecer aquél que nos vuelva a interrumpir-  
suspiró Sirius cogiéndola de la mano y llevándola hasta su propia  
habitación.- Muy bien ahora...  
  
- ¿Ésta es la colección de discos que decía Elise?- preguntó Kate  
acercándose a unas cajas y cogiendo un par al azar- Tenía razón, son una  
maravilla... ¿Sirius?  
  
El chico se había tirado sobre la cama preguntándose porqué el mundo se  
había vuelto contra él. Kate se sentó a su lado en la cama.  
  
- Es verdad, tienes que estar cansado- dijo acariciándole la espalda-  
Mejor me...  
  
Pero en dos segundos y sin saber como era ella la que estaba tumbada en  
la cama y Sirius estaba de rodillas y con las manos una a cada lado de su  
cuerpo.  
  
Kate le acarició el pelo estirando un brazo y él entonces se agachó a  
besarla y lo que es más increíble... lo consiguió. Suavemente, como  
temiendo que sus labios fueran a partirse con el contacto. Se tumbó a su  
lado sin dejar de besarla y ella le abrazó, presionando su cuerpo conta  
el suyo a la vez que profunizaba el beso jugando con su lengua. Kate  
entonces deslizó su boca hasta su cuello y le dio un pequeño mordisco  
seguido de muchos besos que parecieron ir muy bien dirigidos porque el  
chico no pudo esconder un pequeño gemido. Ella se incorporó un poco y  
empezó a juguetear con su oreja y su cuello una y otra vez mientras el  
chico creía volverse loco y la acariciaba suavemente la espalda y  
delizaba las manos por dentro de la camiseta. Volvió a besarle en lo  
labios y él le devolvió el beso con pasión. Kate se separó un poco para  
recuperar el aire y se tumbó boca arriba en la cama.  
  
- Esto tiene que ser bueno para la piel...- murmuró con la mirada  
ensoñda.  
  
Sirius apoyó la cabeza sobre una mano y le acarició el pelo.  
  
- Quedate a dormir conmigo- le susurró, Kate le miró con reservas y se  
incorporó para decir algo- Sólo dormir, en serio, nada más. Quiero  
tenerte cerca de mí.  
  
Kate no dijo nada, pero le dio un beso suave en los labios y se acurrucó  
a su lado. Sirius la abrazó y le besó el pelo. Kate tenía razón. Aquello  
tenía que ser bueno... ¿Sino de dónde le venía la sensación de que todo  
estaba bien?  
  
...  
  
Elise y Remus volvían del pub donde habían tomado unas cervezas  
charlando. Elise se ajustó el abrigo para protegerse del frío y Remus se  
puso detrás de ella para frotarle los brazos.  
  
- ¿Estás preocupado por Lily?- preguntó la chica mientras avanzaban hacia  
la casa.  
  
- En realidad... creo que ya no. James ha demostrado que está enamorado  
de ella hasta las pestañas- dijo Remus riendo- La pena es que nada les  
salga bien  
  
- Sí, la encerrona parece no haber servido para nada- Elise suspiró-Está  
empezando a llover- susurró notando una gota en su cabeza. Miró el cielo-  
Deberíamos darnos prisa.  
  
Remus también levantó la vista. Las gotas habían empezado a hacerse más  
numerosas.  
  
- ¿Una carrera?- propuso el licántropo cogiéndola de la mano y echando a  
correr.  
  
Pero la lluvia fue más rápida A los dos minutos ya estaban empapados,  
cansados y lejos aún de la casa. Para acabarlo de arreglar, Remus resbaló  
en la acera y se cayó al suelo donde enseguida le siguió Elise. Se  
Rieron. Los dos mojados hasta la medula, debajo de la lluvia, no paraban  
de reirse. Remus se levantó y ayudó a Elise a hacer lo mismo. El resto  
del camino fueron caminando lentamente. Remus rodeando los hombros de  
Elise y ella apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, riéndose de la lluvia e  
ignorándola.  
  
Llegaron a la casa poco después.  
  
- Espera- dijo el chico- Te tengo que llevar en brazos o te vas a mojar  
los pies.  
  
Elise se echó a reír, en realidad tenía un charco portátil en cada zapato  
ya, pero se dejó llevar en brazos. Remus empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí  
mismo riéndose y mareando a Elise, que no podía más. Estaba ebria de  
alegría y de juventud. Y volvieron a caer al suelo, esta vez sobre el  
césped. Elise le besó por fin con todo el arrojo del momento, con la piel  
fresca y la lluvia escurriéndose por todas las partes de su cuerpo. Remus  
le devovlío el beso y la ayudó a levantarse de nuevo,. La tomó por la  
cintura y la levantó Elise rodeó con sus piernas a cadera del chico y  
siguieron besándose pasionalmente, sintiendo su respiración, su piel  
húmeda. Elise al final se separó para respirar y Remus la posó sobre el  
suelo. Sonrieron.  
  
- Deberíamos entrar- dijo al fin Elise tomando una de sus manos y yendo  
hacia la puerta. Llamaron con unos golpes. Fue Lily la que abrió, un rato  
después, ya en pijama y llevando un libro.  
  
- ¿Pero qué demonios habéis hecho?- exclamó al verles empapados y  
cubiertos de verdín, sonriendo misteriosamente- O mejor, no me lo digáis,  
creo que prefiero no saberlo. – se giró para volver a su habitación  
  
- Buenas noches Lily- dijo Elise  
  
- Quitaos los zapatos o Sirius os matará por ensuciarle el suelo- dijo  
antes de subir las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto como toda  
despedida.  
  
Remus besó entonces a Elise, con más suavidad que en el jardín y ella le  
devovlvió el beso. Luego subieron las escaleras dejando rastro de agua y  
se volvieron a besar frente a la puerta del cuarto de Elise. Se miraron  
conscientes del arrebato sensual que inundaba sus cuerpos en esos  
momentos, pero ambos sabían que no era el momento, así que sin mediar  
palabra, Remus le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a su habitación.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------  
  
Bueno... jejeje... yo creo que aquí las hormonas se miden a litros!!!  
Estos jóvenes... no sé... no me matéis si nos os gusta demasiado. La  
canción que le gusta a Peter no sé si la conocéis todos, es de una serie  
de dibujos animados que yo veía. Lo admito, yo tenía esa cinta. Culpable!  
  
Bueno... ¿Qué tal lo está haciendo Helena? Espero que bien, sino le  
enviaré un howler. Gracias por todos vuestros reviews! Exactamente no sé  
cuantos son, pero son muchos, y cada uno de ellos es un cachito de  
felicidad para mí (vale, me quedó muy cursi, es que me he aficionado a  
las telenovelas). Un beso a todos.  
  
HELENA: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, pero es que yo solo acato  
órdenes de Henar y si ella me dijo que hasta hoy no  
actualizara...pues...nada que ya está aquí actualizando el FF de Henar,  
es que entenderme estoy trabajo y en casa de mis abuelos no hay  
ordenador, para postre voy a la autoescuela y cuando tengo un rato  
escribo esto de Henar y bufff en vez de estar de vacaciones parece que  
viva en el mas absoluto estrés...(estoy exagerando un pokito jeje)  
Bueno que sepais que Henar tiene noticias de los reviews que le dejais y  
esta contentííííísima de que la escribais, es más, en vez de decirme hola  
que tal cuando nos llamamos me dice: cuantos reviews tengo??jeje...  
Espero que este chap os guste y que le dejeis muchos reviews un besazo y  
hasta el próximo que espero no haceros esperar tanto.... 


	19. Lily y James

Disclaimer: No soy JK Rowling, ya sabéis todo lo que eso implica ¿nop?  
  
AVISO: Algunas sensibilidades pueden ser heridas (creo que pocas, pero yo lo pongo por si acaso)   
  
Pues este capítulo es muy L/J. Lo siento por aquellos a los que les gustan las otras parejas, pero esta es mi favorita y si bien ya son los protas, yo creo que se merecen este capítulo. Un beso  
  
19. LILY Y JAMES  
  
El olor de tostadas recién hechas perfumaba la casa, James se había despertado pronto y caminaba hacia la cocina esperando encontrar a sus amigos desayunando. Abrió la puerta. La única que estaba allí era Lily, vestida con su camiseta del Manchester y preparando lo que parecía ser el desayuno para todos. La pelirroja se giró para saludar jovialmente a quién acababa de entrar, pero al encontrarse con James la sonrisa se congeló en su cara y se volvió a girar.  
  
- Buenos días- dijo mientras seguía preparando algo en el fuego.  
  
James no contestó, se sentó en la mesa a leer el periódico que estaba allí encima, de unos días atrás. A los dos minutos pareció aburrirse  
  
- ¿Quieres que te ayude a algo?- preguntó sin ningún tono de amabilidad en la voz.  
  
Lily siguió sin girarse.  
  
- No, ya está todo... si quieres ir poniendo la mesa- dijo ella también secamente.  
  
James asintió y fue a buscar los platos y los cubiertos.  
  
- Buenos días- Elise entró en la cocina estirando los brazos y sonriendo... – estornudó- Creo que me he constipado.  
  
Lily se giró con una semi-sonrisa en la cara y miró a su amiga.  
  
- Vaya, cualquiera diría que anoche estuviste demasiado tiempo bajo la lluvia- Elise le dedicó una mirada de "qué graciosa" mientras James fruncía el ceño.  
  
- ¿Os ayudo con algo?- preguntó la morena restregándose los ojos.  
  
- Puedes venir a rellenar los crepes- le contestó Lily  
  
Elise se acercó a su amiga, sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Cogió la mermelada y empezó a untar los crepes que Lily había preparado.  
  
- ¿Qué pasó anoche?- susurró la pelirroja para que James no se enterara; demasiado tarde porque el chico había escuchado la pregunta y se acercó hasta el punto de la mesa más cercano a ellas.  
  
- Lily ¿Tiene que ser ahora?- suspiró Elise sabiendo que no se iba a librar.  
  
- ¿Estás saliendo con Remus?- preguntó la pelirroja ignorando su respuesta.  
  
- ¡No!- chilló rápidamente Elise, James seguía intentando escuchar algo, pero no podía. Elise bajó su tono de voz- No. Sólo nos hemos besado Lily.  
  
La pelirroja dejó otro crep en el plato.  
  
- Bien, porque si tú te vas a Francia y el se queda aquí...  
  
- Eso sería lo de menos Lily. Si te pasas la vida preguntándote siempre los resultados de todo acabarías por no hacer nada.  
  
- Eso no es así...  
  
- Sí, sí es así. ¿Por qué no estás con James? Porque dices que te haría daño... sabes que te hará daño antes incluso de darle un oportunidad...¿o no has hecho eso?  
  
- Sí pero...  
  
- Sí pero nada. Vive la vida Lils, no sabes cuanto va a durar- una sombra e preocupación pareció en los ojos e la morena- Voy a despertar a los demás- Elise salió de la cocina.  
  
Lily se giró un poco para ver a James. La estaba mirando. Apartó la vista de nuevo, sonrojándose. ¿Habría oído su conversación?  
  
- ¿me pasas las servilletas?- preguntó entonces el chico. Lily cogió lasa servilletas de papel y se giró para dárselas. Se dio cuenta de que James estaba muy cerca. Demasiado cerca... y mirándola como pidiéndole una explicación.  
  
- Las servilletas- dijo rápidamente antes de girarse y coger la bandeja con los crepes para llevarlos hasta la mesa.  
  
Entonces se oyó un grito. Lily y James se miraron y salieron de la cocina corriendo. Remus y Peter también acababan de salir de sus habitaciones, adormilados y con cara de interrogante. Siguieron a James y a Lily por los pasillos. La puerta de la habitación de Sirius estaba abierta y se asomaron a dentro. Elise estaba pegando a su primo con una almohada mientras él trataba de protegerse y Kate intentaba disuadirla.  
  
- ¡Maldito payaso! ¿Qué le has hecho a mi amiga? ¡Me voy unas horas y te aprovechas de su inocencia!- chillaba la furiosa morena.  
  
- ¡Auch! ¡Qué yo no me he aprovechado de nada!... ¡Quitádmela de encima!  
  
Remus se metió en el lío y sacó suavemente a Elise por el brazo. Lily le ayudó a sujetarla.  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó bostezando Peter.  
  
- ¡Estos dos estaban juntos en la cama!- chilló Elise.  
  
Automáticamente, todos menos los dos aludidos abrieron tanto la boca que dentro hubiera cupido Hagrid. Kate y Sirius se pusieron rojos.  
  
- ¡Pero estábamos durmiendo!- se defendió Sirius señalándose a sí mismo, que aún llevaba la ropa de la noche anterior, igual que Kate.  
  
- ¡Ya le has vuelto a comer la oreja!- chilló sulfurada Elise- ¡Te juro que como le hagas algo Aníbal Leckter te va a parecer un niño inofensivo a mi lado!  
  
Lily la sujetaba para que no se tirara encima de él.  
  
- Pero... ¿Qué hacíais durmiendo juntos?- preguntó entonces James  
  
- Gracias Prongs. Parecía que la loca de mi prima se había calmado- dijo sarcásticamente Sirius- Ahora vuelve a querer arrancarme la cabeza a mordiscos.  
  
- Eh ¿Y a vosotros que más os da, cotillas?- contestó Kate- Tened vuestra propia vida sexual y dejad de sospechar de la nuestra- guiñó un ojo.  
  
Lily se echó a reír y todos la miraron extrañados.  
  
- Créeme, algunos la tienen ¿verdad?- dijo con cara de inocencia mirando a Elise y luego desapareciendo hacia la cocina.  
  
A Elise se le pasaron las ganas de matar a su primo.  
  
- ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?- preguntó Kate.  
  
- Vamos a desayunar- contestó ella ignorando la pregunta y dejando con curiosidad a todos menos a Remus.  
  
...  
  
- Entonces Kate... ¿Te quedas?- preguntó Lily antes de subir al coche.  
  
Kate asintió.   
  
- He enviado una lechuza a mis padres y les he dicho que me quedaba con Elise el resto de las vacaciones. Como no tenemos que ir a ningún acto público les ha dado igual- dijo la rubia alzando los hombros y con cara de circunstancias por unos instantes.  
  
Estaban a la puerta de casa, delante del coche de Lily. Peter, James, Remus y la pelirroja listos para marcharse. Sirius y Kate estaban apoyados en el muro de la casa, juntos y vigilados de cerca por Elise que, sin ningún afán por disimular los separó bruscamente poniéndose en el medio con los brazos cruzados.  
  
- Bueno, pues entonces hasta dentro de unos días- se despidió Lily abrazándolas- Os echaré de menos  
  
- Y nosotras a ti- dijo Kate.  
  
- Tú no creo que me eches mucho de menos- bromeó la pelirroja, Kate le dio un golpe para que se callara  
  
Elise y la pelirroja se abrazaron.  
  
- Oh, creo que ya te estoy empezando a echar de menos- dijo la morena.  
  
- ¿Pero vosotras que hacéis en verano cuando no os veis durante meses?- preguntó Sirius mirando la escena- ¿Os echáis a llorar y a moquear las unas sobre las otras? A vuestro lado Romeo y Julieta tiene que parecer una comedia  
  
- Es que sí que nos vemos- contestó Elise- pero como trabajamos juntas no tenemos tanto tiempo para echarnos en falta  
  
- ¿Trabajáis?  
  
- Desde hace dos años. Que tú seas un vago que lo único que hace durante el verano es practicar para ser más idiota aún no significa que los demás no hagamos nada- contestó Elise brevemente.- ¿o no?  
  
Las caras que pusieron los Merodeadores dejaron translucir que ellos tampoco trabajaban en verano, Elise entornó los ojos y suspiró.  
  
- Entonces Sirius, adiós- dijo James con voz afectada- Te echaré de menos  
  
- Y yo a ti  
  
- Escríbeme cada media hora  
  
- Y tú piensa mucho en mí- Sirius fingió limpiarse una lágrima- No sé si sobreviviré  
  
- Vamos tíos, tenéis que ser fuertes- dijo Remus con fingida seriedad dándoles unos golpecitos en los hombros.  
  
Las chicas miraron la escena con los brazos cruzados y encarando las cejas.  
  
- ¿Ah sí?- dijo Elise- ¡Pues esta noche por listo te quedas sin cenar, primito!  
  
- ¡Y el beso de buenas noches se lo pides al vecino!- dijo Kate con pose fingida de ofendida, entrando a la casa. Sirius no tardó ni dos segundos en perseguirla arrodillándose y pidiendo perdón mientras sus amigos se reían a carcajadas.  
  
- Y vosotros vais a Londres en autobús Noctámbulo- Lily se metió en el coche y arrancó dejando a los tres Merodeadores perplejos por un segundo, luego echaron a correr detrás del coche de la pelirroja pidiendo perdón.  
  
...  
  
Lily al final había parado el coche cien metros más allá de la casa y había dejado subir a los chicos. Esta vez fue Remus el que se sentó delante y a pesar de las plegarias de Peter no pusieron la canción de la abeja Maya. Lily prometió grabarle la cinta. La pelirroja los llevó hasta Londres, al Caldero Chorreante, para que desde allí pudieran viajar con polvos Flu hasta sus casas. Lily también entró en la taberna para ir un momento al callejón Diaggon a buscar repuestos para su kit de ingredientes de pociones. En media hora estaba de nuevo en la taberna, se despidió de Tom y salió a buscar el coche, que estaba aparcado un poco lejos. Miró el reloj. Seguramente no llegaría a tiempo de comer en casa.   
  
Cuando llegó hasta donde tenía aparcado el coche, no pudo esconder una exclamación de sorpresa. James estaba sentado sobre el capó, con los brazos cruzados y mirándola con esa expresión que usaba con ella últimamente.  
  
- ¿James?- preguntó extrañada  
  
- No, soy un halagromo.- contestó él  
  
- Holograma- le corrigió la pelirroja- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
- Vigilarte el coche- contestó sarcásticamente- Quería hablar contigo.  
  
Lily encaró las cejas.  
  
- Está bien... pero yo tengo que volver a casa.  
  
- Ven a comer a la mía. Mi abuelo ha insistido hasta la saciedad que tiene ganas de verte  
  
- ¿Y mis padres? Se preocuparan  
  
- ¡Usa un feletono de esos!- exclamó el chico exasperado por tantos inconvenientes- Tenemos que hablar- volvió a repetir.  
  
Lily frunció el ceño y suspiró, pero fue a buscar una cabina y llamó a casa. Afortunadamente, no fue Petunia la que cogió el teléfono, sino su padre. Le dijo que llegaría ese mismo día por la noche si no necesitaba el coche. Al principio su padre se opuso un poco, pero nada más Lily le dijo "guapo" y "papaíto" cedió. Seguramente James había dejado pasar a Peter y a Remus delante de él en la chimenea, pensó Lily mientras volvía al coche, así no se enterarían de nada.  
  
Ambos subieron en el coche y Lily arrancó.  
  
- ¿Dónde vives? Espero que sea cerca, sino vamos en polvos Flu.  
  
- Está cerca. Conduce hasta Hartfield y desde allí yo te indico.  
  
Lily asintió y salió de Londres siguiendo la dirección que le había indicado James. Iban en silencio. Eso cabreó bastante a la chica, que había accedido a la propuesta de James primero porque sabía que le debía muchas y segundo porque ella también creía que tenían que hablar. Sin embargo, el chico no parecía dispuesto a abrir la boca.  
  
James la miraba de reojo, disimuladamente, como las últimas semanas. ¡Qué guapa era! ¡Qué bonita sonrisa! Pero sobretodo ¡Qué cruel había sido con él! Y no sabía por qué. No podía creerse esas razones tontas de que no quería sufrir, de que su interés no era de verdad ¿Quién mejor que él sabía que estaba dispuesto a todo por ella? Incluso a dejar el Quidditch. Y ella le había mentido. No sabía si se lo podría perdonar.  
  
- James  
  
- ¿Hmm?  
  
- ¿De qué quieres hablar?- preguntó ella sin mirarle.  
  
- Del fichaje del imbécil de Bagman- contestó él- ¿Tú que opinas?  
  
- Yo opino que podrías dejar de ser tan desagradable. A fin de cuentas quien ha querido hablar conmigo has sido tú.  
  
James la miró taladrándola con sus ojos.  
  
- O sea, que tú no querías hablar conmigo.  
  
- Yo no he dicho eso... ¿Quieres parar ya de irritarte por todo?  
  
- ¿Y me lo dices tú?  
  
Lily inspiró y trató de relajarse.  
  
- Está bien. Empezaré yo. James siento lo que hice, pero te prometo que si llego a saber que el mosquetero eras tú no te hubiera dejado que me besaras. Te lo juro. En ningún momento quise hacerte daño ni pensé que te lo fuera a hacer, simplemente no quería que supieras que yo también había caído en tus redes, eso es todo.  
  
- Es decir, que no me dijiste nada por orgullo- concluyó amargamente- y no querías hacerme daño... ¡Pero sabías de sobra que me lo estabas haciendo!  
  
- James, tenías novia... y sí, fue por orgullo. Es lo único que tengo y no iba a dejar que tú me lo pisotearas...  
  
- Orgullo...- volvió a repetir murmurando James- ¿Y tú no lo sentiste? ¿Nunca? ¿Ninguna de las veces que estuvimos cerca?  
  
Lily tragó saliva.  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo ella débilmente.  
  
- Lo sabes.  
  
Otra pausa, Lily entró en Hartfield  
  
- ¿Por donde?- preguntó aliviada por poder esquivar el tema.  
  
James pareció darse cuenta en ese momento de donde estaban.  
  
- Coge el desvío de esa colina.- dijo señalando un lugar donde la carretera se bifurcaba.- Sigue todo recto hasta llegar al pueblo. Ya te diré que casa es.  
  
Lily obedeció mientras James observaba sus maniobras.  
  
- Bueno ¿Me vas a contestar o piensas huir como siempre?  
  
- ¡Yo no huyo! ¿Es que no puedes parar de criticarme?- chilló  
  
- ¡Sí huyes! Huiste de mí después del pulso que me ganaste, después de Halloween y de Navidad, después de que nos besáramos en la Sala de baile... ¡Te has pasado el curso huyendo de mí y esquivando los problemas!  
  
La pelirroja le miró furiosa.  
  
- Yo más bien diría que me estaba ahorrando problemas  
  
- ¡Lo que tú digas! Siempre tienes razón ¿no?  
  
Se volvió a hacer el silencio. Lily penso en las palabras del chico... ¡maldita sea! Tenía razón. Había huido porque no quería arriesgarse a perder nada e igualmente lo había perdido...  
  
- Sí- James la miró perplejo- Sí lo sentí. Y eso me asustó- confesó- Me podía enamorar de ti y ya te he explicado que no quería eso.  
  
El chico no contestó nada y siguió mirando la carretera. Un buen rato después llegaron al pueblo que le había dicho James.  
  
- Entra por esa calle. El Valle de Godric es invisible para los muggles- oír la voz de James después de llevar media hora escuchando el motor y sumida en sus meditaciones fue bastante raro.  
  
Condujo hasta la calle indicada y en ese momento algo muy extraño paso. A medida que iban avanzando, la calle parecía alargarse y ese espacio era llenado por nuevas casas, de aspecto mucho más regio y distinguido que las dos mil casas casi idénticas que componían el pueblo muggle. No hizo falta que James le dijera cuál era la suya. Lily la distinguió perfectamente por los amplios ventanales que tanto la habían fascinado en su visita en Navidad.  
  
Bajaron del coche y James abrió la puerta con un gesto de su varita. Dejo pasar primero a Lily que se encaminó hacia la puerta de entrada, James la abrió con otro gesto de varita. Como si algo la hubiera alertado de su llegada (cosa que era bastante posible) el ama de llaves, Ana, les esperaba a la entrada. Les dio la bienvenida y recogió sus abrigos.  
  
- Anita- dijo James sonriendo, la mujer le devolvió la sonrisa- Avisa a mis abuelos de que he llegado y de que ha venido conmigo la señorita Lily Evans. Comeremos con ellos.  
  
La mujer frunció el ceño  
  
- Lo siento señor, pero sus abuelos no vendrán a comer. Han salido tres días por negocios. Le enviaron una lechuza esta mañana ¿no la ha recibido?  
  
James negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Seguramente ha llegado a casa de Alphard después de que nos fuéramos. Entonces Anita, súbenos la comida al salón de arriba, ya que somos sólo nosotros dos.  
  
El ama de llaves se inclinó y se retiró.   
  
- Siento que no hayas podido ver a mis abuelos. Los dos tenían muchas ganas de hablar contigo. Mi abuelo sobretodo. Dijo algo sobre una conversación pendiente...- James la miró con suspicacia- ¿A qué se refería?  
  
- ¿De verdad piensas que te voy a contestar?- preguntó Lily- No me conoces tan bien como crees.  
  
James frunció el ceño. Y empezó a subir las escaleras. Lily le siguió preguntándose si de verdad se había vuelto a enfadar.  
  
- No me gusta que tengas secretos con todo el mundo menos conmigo- murmuró.  
  
Lily disimuló la risa y se puso a su lado en el pasillo. Luego se acordó de que él seguía enfadado y se le pasaron todaslas ganas de reír. Entraron en un salón pequeño, parecía más bien una sala de estar, con sillones, sofás y muebles llenos de libros que un sitio para comer.  
  
- Cuando Sirius y yo estamos solos preferimos comer aquí- explicó el chico- es muy incómodo comer en el Salón principal. Hay que hablar a gritos para que te oigan desde el otro lado de la mesa.  
  
Lily rió levemente, parada en la mitad de la habitación.  
  
- Puedes sentarte- dijo James en un tono nada educado.  
  
Lily volvió a mirarle mal y suspiró. Se quitó los guantes, la bufanda y el gorro y los dejó sobre un sillón. Pareció dudar y luego también se quitó el jersey grueso, debajo llevaba una camiseta de algodón negra, de las que a veces utilizaba también para entrenar. En el proceso se había despeinado un poco, así que se deshizo la coleta que llevaba y se la volvió a hacer. Entonces miró a James para ver si ya estaba sentado en la mesa. La estaba mirando. ¡Cómo odiaba que hiciera eso! Se sentía incómoda y parecía que le venían a la cabeza todos los defectos que tenía y que seguramente él estaría viendo.  
  
- Te he dicho muchas veces que odio que me mires- dijo sonrojada la pelirroja.  
  
James se acercó hasta ella.  
  
- Yo también odio hacerlo porque me quiero olvidar de ti- la pelirroja bajó la mirada, eso había dolido. Precisamente era lo que había querido escuchar tantas veces y ahora, cuando se lo había dicho, no le había producido ningún alivio, sólo ganas de llorar- Pero eres tan guapa...  
  
Lily se giró y dio unos pasos. Otra vez con eso. Riéndose de ella. Seguramente era su venganza para devolverle lo que ella le había hecho.  
  
- James, si quieres hacerme daño inténtalo por otro método. Sé de sobras que no soy guapa. Precisamente ése es uno de los motivos por los que no soy una chica para ti. No soy guapa, no soy simpática, no sé arreglarme y no soy complaciente. Sólo me falta ser un chico.  
  
James se volvió a acercar hasta ella.  
  
- Y tú lo tendrás que intentar de otra manera si me quieres convencer de esas estupideces. ¿Simpática? Vamos Lily, eres impresionante. Dulce a tu manera. Inteligente. Sensible. Un poco cabezota... – la tomó de un brazo y la obligó a mirarle- ¿Complaciente? Yo no quiero a alguien sin personalidad, tú tienes una de la que me he enamorado- tomó su otro brazo- Respecto a lo de que no sabes arreglarte... a mí me gustas de todas formas porque, sinceramente, como mejor estás sin duda es desnuda.  
  
Lily abrió tanto los ojos que casi se le salieron de las órbitas. ¿Acababa de oír lo que acababa de oír? ¡James estaba hablando sobre ella desnuda! Sus mejillas empezaron a arder. James deslizó sus manos hasta sus hombros y la empujó suavemente hasta un espejo redondo que había en la pared y la giró.  
  
- Y guapa... ¡Qué no eres guapa!- soltó la goma que sujetaba la coleta y su pelo cayó libremente por sus hombros, él lo acarició- ¡Mírate por Dios! Cada vez que bailábamos y sentía tu piel rozar la mía... créeme si te digo que no me he dado tantas duchas frías en mi vida. Me vuelves loco.  
  
Lily se miró en el espejo y se vio como siempre. Como la rarita de Lily, eso sí mucho más roja que habitualmente. ¿De verdad James le estaba diciendo esas cosas a ella? ¿No se estaba riendo de ella? ¿Él la... la deseaba? Sus mejillas aún se pusieron más rojas con esa pregunta. James apartó el pelo de su cara y lo peino hacia atrás.  
  
- Así que no digas chorradas Lily y mírate bien. – ambos seguían frente al espejo- Tu pelo... tus ojos... tu piel...  
  
- Mis pecas...- dijo tímidamente Lily.  
  
- ¡Tus pecas! ¡Si supieras la cantidad de fantasías que he tenido en las que seguía el camino que marcan tus pecas hasta tus pechos!  
  
Lily le volvió a mirar alucinada. No se lo creía.  
  
- James no...  
  
- Déjame hablar. Estaba hablando de tu piel- dijo él con un tono autoritario- Y si no te gusta pues te callas y te quejas al final. Por una vez me vas a dejar decir todo lo que tengo que decir. Te recuerdo que tengo motivos para estar muy enfadado contigo, aunque me resulte difícil no perdonarte sin que me lo pidas cuando te veo tan triste- Lily le miró agradecida pero e chico la obligó a mirar el espejo y llevó las manos a su cintura. Levantó su camiseta un palmo- Mira esto- dijo pasando su mano por su vientre y luego acariciando sus costados y sus brazos, ella se puso tensa pero no le apartó- ¿Sabes lo que es esto? Un cuerpo hecho para mi tortura mental- bajó las manos hasta sus caderas- mejor tampoco te cuento mis fantasías al respecto- subió una mano hasta justo por debajo de su pecho, Lily arqueó la espalda- Así que Lily, no digas que no eres guapa- volvió a deslizar sus manos hasta su cintura.  
  
LilY entonces se giró para mirarle a la cara. Le estaba diciendo la verdad, no podía ser tan cruel de aguantar hasta esos extremos... siempre se la había dicho. Él seguía manteniendo las manos en su cintura. Lentamente Lily también las llevó allí. James se preparó para que la pelirroja le apartara, pero no sucedió tal cosa. La chica cogió sus manos y las posó sobre su camiseta, respirando nerviosamente. Luego tímidamente levantó los brazos, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.  
  
James parpadeó y comprendió al instante. No se lo hizo decir dos veces, le quitó la camiseta por la cabeza y dejó al descubierto el cuerpo de la chica que observaba tímidamente su reacción. Su cara era como la de aquél que tiene una caja llena de bombones deliciosos y no sabe por donde empezar. Sus manos fueron lentas pero decididas a sus hombros y apartaron los tirantes blancos del sujetador. Luego rápidamente la atrajo hacia sí y empezó a besar sus hombros y a acariciarlos. La oyó gemir suavemente y ladear aún más la cabeza. Lily llevó las manos a su pecho y empezó a desabrochar la camisa que llevaba, con las manos torpes por la premura que sentían. y una vez se deshizo de ella se apretó contra él, sintiendo el contacto de sus pieles cálidas que pedían encontrarse.  
  
El chico pareció dudar unos instantes y la miró a los ojos. Había en ellos algo parecido al miedo pero también una determinación total. La cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta el sofá más próximo donde la tumbó suavemente. Luego se puso encima de ella, intentando abarcar toda su imagen y por primera vez en mucho tiempo la besó en los labios. Un beso pasional y lleno de deseo que enseguida se hizo más profundo. Él tampoco pudo evitar gemir de placer. Llevó las manos hasta su espalda y buscó el cierre del sujetador. Ella se arqueó y le acarició el pelo, mientras enroscaba sus piernas alrededor de las de él. James abrió el cierre y le quitó el sujetador. Lily se quedó quieta un instante, segura de que James ahora estaría decepcionado porque no era como se había imaginado.  
  
- Oh Dios mío- murmuró el chico antes de enterrar la cabeza entre sus pechos y empezar a besarlos y a lamerlos. Lily volvió a gemir, esta vez más fuerte, con menos control sobre sí misma. James, besó el camino que llevaba de sus pechos a su ombligo mientras acariciaba dulcemente todo su cuerpo. Cuando llegó al cierre del pantalón tejano de la chica la volvió a mirar y ella le devolvió la mirada, incorporándose como si le hubiera tocado n resorte, con un pudor repentino. Él se quedó perplejo  
  
- Mmmm... James yo nunca... no he... bueno... Soy virgen, James- dijo al final bajando la mirada y escondiendo su desnudez con las piernas.  
  
Esta vez al que casi se le salieron los ojos fue a James.  
  
- ¿Cómo es posible?- murmuró  
  
Lily frunció el ceño preocupada, la verdad es que se esperaba un poco más de comprensión por su parte.  
  
- Bueno... si no quieres nada conmigo por eso... no pensaba que fuera un problema tan grande...- suspiró al final aún escondiendo la cara.  
  
James sacudió la cabeza muy rápido entonces.  
  
- ¡No es eso Lily! Sólo que no sé en qué demonios estaban pensando los chicos con los que has salido...- murmuró- tienes un cuerpo hecho para el placer. No digo que sólo tengas eso- dijo rápidamente- pero... buffff- la miró apreciativamente  
  
Lily volvió a ponerse roja y entonces le miró a los ojos.  
  
- Nunca he salido tanto tiempo con un chico como para llegar a esto James. Además he salido con muy pocos chicos, ya te he dicho que no soy...  
  
- No vuelvas con lo de que no eres guapa porque a mí no me importaría volverte a demostrar que sí lo eres- dijo riendo. Lily también rió débilmente. James la volvió a besar.- No quiero que tu primera vez no sea especial. Lo siento si he intentado llevarte tan rápido.  
  
Lily levantó entonces una ceja y se empezó a reír otra vez. Era gracioso. En ese momento ella estaba segura de lo que quería y era James quién intentaba protegerla ¿no se suponía que tenía que ser al revés? Estaba ahí, semi desnuda n el sofá de una casa ajena, con el chico el que quería alejarse para siempre, e irónicamente no sentía que nada estuviera mal. Quería estar allí. Quería que James la acariciase como había echo hasta hacía nos segundos. Siguió riéndose  
  
- ¿Ahora que pasa?- preguntó él picado.  
  
- Nada... es que... quiero hacer el amor contigo James- se sonrojó- porque esto sí es especial- el chico abrió a boca, seguramente impresionado por ese arrebato de sinceridad- pero vamos, que como veo que no te apetece nos comemos eso que ha aparecido encima de la mesa y que tiene una pinta estupenda- dijo ella muy rápido, como sin creerse del todo lo que acababa de decir y haciendo el ademán de levantarse.  
  
Él la detuvo.  
  
- ¿Tú crees que después de decirme eso yo tengo ganas de pensar en comida?- la volvió a tumbar sobre el sofá suavemente y acarició su cuello y su busto- Aún estamos a tiempo Lily- volvió a decir seriamente, mirándola a los ojos.  
  
Lily negó con la cabeza y para reafirmar su decisión le atrajo para besarle y llevó su mano a la cremallera del pantalón del chico.  
  
...  
  
- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó James con el semblante preocupado mientras acariciaba mechones de su pelo, ambos seguían en el mismo sofá, bajo una manta que él había cogido de otro sillón.- ¿Te he hecho mucho daño?  
  
La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Sobreviviré, James- se acurrucó sobre su pecho y él la abrazó- Y has estado fantástico, muchas gracias. Sólo siento que tú no lo hayas pasado tan bien... pero es que soy muy torpe para esto... me tienes que enseñar.- dijo con voz adormecida  
  
- Si te enseño más me derretiré tan sólo con que me toques.- susurró él- tú también has estado fantástica.  
  
- James  
  
- ¿Sí?  
  
- ¿Me perdonas?- preguntó con una voz débil  
  
James dejó escapar una risita floja.  
  
- ¿Sabes como se le llama a esto? Manipulación de criterios.  
  
Lily le abrazó y le dio un beso en el pecho  
  
- ¿Entonces me perdonas?- insistió   
  
- No sé- Lily volvió a darle otro beso y ahora estaba haciendo algo con la lengua- venga ale, pero sólo por ser tú- La pelirroja estrechó su abrazo   
  
Lo cierto era que ya la había perdonado hacía mucho. Ella seguramente lo sabía.  
  
- Mmmm... Lily  
  
- ¿Hmm?- la pelirroja estaba con los ojos cerrados, casi dormida  
  
- Tenía yo razón, como mejor estás es desnuda- James había levantado la manta y miraba apreciativamente su cuerpo  
  
Lily pareció acordarse de ese detalle y se despertó de golpe, pegándose la manta al cuerpo.  
  
- ¿Y si viene alguien?  
  
- No vendrá nadie porque no hay nadie... y si viniera pues no haría falta dar muchas explicaciones. Hemos tenido una sesión fantástica de sexo.  
  
- ¡James!- gritó ella molesta- ¡A mí no me hace gracia!  
  
- Tranquila- dijo el riendo- si no se va a enterar nadie, no te preocupes.  
  
Ella lo volvió a mirar desconfiadamente y luego miró el reloj. Dio un brinco increíble del sofá.  
  
- ¡Me tengo que ir ya!- chilló muy nerviosa- ¡Ay dios mío!- Empezó a vestirse recogiendo todas sus prendas esparcidas por el suelo de la habitación mientras James la miraba divertido y se vestía también. Se arregló el pelo y se ajustó el gorro- ¡Me voy!  
  
James la agarró por la muñeca y la obligó a mirarle, muy serio.  
  
- Lily... espero que esto no sea un pronto tuyo de un día...  
  
La pelirroja también se puso seria.  
  
- No lo es. Parece mentira que lo dudes.- luego bajó la mirada- Pero... ¿Podemos tomárnoslo con calma? No quiero llegar a la escuela y que todo el mundo empiece a acosarme sobre si tenemos planes de boda- dijo haciendo una mueca.  
  
James asintió y rió ligeramente.  
  
- Está bien, seremos discretos... pero ¿Puedo ir a verte antes de volver a Hogwarts?- preguntó suplicante- Puedes decir que soy un amigo o no sé...  
  
Lily pareció pensárselo y al final asintió. Tenía tan pocas ganas como él de irse  
  
- Ven.- y le dio un beso rápido en los labios antes de salir disparada por la puerta.  
  
James se volvió a dejar caer en el sofá, con una sonrisa tan amplia que parecía que se le iba a salir de la cara. Todo había salido mejor de lo que esperaba. Había recibido la lechuza de sus abuelos y había visto la oportunidad perfecta para aclarar las cosas con Lily. Sólo pretendía hablar y... ¡madre mía!, no iba a poder volver a sentarse en ese sofá sin ponerse como una moto. Lily... se tapó la cara con las manos... una sensación de euforia y alegría se había adueñado de su cuerpo y sentía que iba a explotar. ¿Sería demasiado precipitado ir a visitarla al día siguiente?  
  
...  
  
Sus padres la regañaron un poco cuando llegó a casa, pero casi no los oyó. Estaba demasiado metida en su propio mundo como para siquiera contestar a la impertinente de Petunia. Ni tenía hambre, y eso que no había comido... estaba flotando. Se dejó caer en el sofá, mirando ensoñadamente el techo ¿Por qué había estado perdiéndose eso desde hacía tanto tiempo?  
  
...  
  
En Hogwarts, donde todos seguían ajenos a la felicidad de James y Lily, los estudiantes llenaban la biblioteca y las Salas Comunes, preparándose para los exámenes. Tracy y Artemis, los únicos que se habían quedado en Hogwarts del "grupo", estaban recostados en un diván, ella apoyada sobre su pecho, pero cada uno con un libro distinto en las manos. Tracy, que no ponía demasiadas esperanzas en los exámenes pero había decidido hacer un esfuerzo, se giraba de vez en cuando para preguntarle algo a su novio. Su novio. Antes esa palabra había tenido un significado diferente para ella, la usaba como si hablara de la propiedad de unos zapato o un sombrero. Ahora tenía pleno significado. Y le gustaba decirla. Le gustaba llamar a Artemis de ese modo cuando hablaba con la gente. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y le miró. Él también la miró, sonriendo. Tracy le devolvió la sonrisa, ruborizada. Nunca antes le había pasado eso, que alguien le hiciera sentir siempre cosquillas por dentro y la hiciera poner colorada casi constantemente.   
  
Ambos siguieron estudiando.  
  
El resto de la gente de Gryffindor y también de la escuela se habían sorprendido bastante al verlos juntos. La mayoría no les daba mucho tiempo y atribuían todo a un pequeño capricho de la rubia. Pero eso le daba igual a Artemis, porque estaba convencido de que se equivocaban, y lo importante era tenerla ahí, contra su pecho. Le gustaba esa inquietud casi infantil que tenía Tracy para aprender, para emocionarse con las cosas y la admiraba por haber dado a su vida el sentido que había querido. Seguía siendo Tracy Chambers, guapísima y preocupada por su imagen, sólo que ahora también la inquietaban muchas otras cosas. Le acarició el pelo.  
  
- Miradles- murmuró Gilda destilando veneno por sus pupilas, sentada a unos metros de ellos- Son tan... patéticos.  
  
Algunos de sus compañeros de mesa asintieron, más por que lo había dicho ella que porque lo creyeran.  
  
Rachel también les miraba. ¿Qué le pasaría a Tracy? El chico ese no era feo, pero había chicos mucho más apuestos en la escuela. Ni era popular. ¿Por qué estaba con él? ¿Por qué le miraba con esa cara de boba? Y le había dado por estudiar. Estudiaba todo el santo día. Antes ni se preocupaba por cuando tenían los exámenes. Meneó la cabeza y recordó las palabras que le había dicho en las Tres Escobas. Un día Hogwarts se acabará y nos tendremos que enfrentar al mundo real.   
  
- Se les ve felices- dijo más para ella que para el resto de la gente, pero en voz alta.  
  
- ¿Felices?- replicó Gilda- ¿Cómo se puede ser feliz así?  
  
- Pues algo bueno tiene que tener si Tracy ha escogido estar con él y alejarse de nosotras. Nunca la había visto sonreír tanto- volvió a decir Rachel  
  
- ¿Y quién sabe? Nunca ha estado muy bien de la cabeza. Sólo hay que fijarse en que ahora es amiga de la Evans, que le quitó el novio.  
  
- Pues yo la veo feliz- insistió tozudamente Rachel. El resto de la gente no sabía que posición tomar- Nos guste o no lo que hace, o no.  
  
Gilda la miró con arrogancia y volvió a concentrarse en sus apuntes. No duró ni dos segundos porque enseguida se puso a discutir con otra chica si el color de temporada era el melocotón o el salmón.  
  
...  
  
El anticuario del callejón Diaggon había ido esa misma tarde a recoger los muebles de la casa de Alphard, que quedó casi vacía, con la excepción de lo que habían querido conservar. Así que habían decidido ir al piso de Elise a pasar los cuatro días de vacaciones que les quedaban, bueno, de hecho Sirius volvería a casa de James, pero tenía en mente hacer frecuentes visitas al piso de su prima.  
  
Elise y Kate le despidieron en el Caldero Chorreante y luego fueron a dar una vuelta por el Londres muggle y a comprar algo de comida para esos días. Ambas estaban un poco perdidas en el gran supermercado, pero se las arreglaron bastante bien. El único momento bochornoso lo pasaron cuando tuvieron que pagar lo que habían comprado y no se las arreglaban con los billetes. Le tuvieron que pedir a la cajera que lo cogiera ella misma.  
  
Una vez estuvieron en el piso, se tiraron sobre el sofá, cansadas. Elise apoyó la cabeza en un cojín y miró a su amiga sonriendo.  
  
- Así que vamos a ser familia- murmuró- si mi primo no fuera un cretino me alegraría mucho.  
  
Kate le tiró un cojín a la cara.  
  
- ¡Elise! Creo que te ha demostrado que no es tan cretino.  
  
- ¿Cuándo exactamente? Debía estar distraída.  
  
La rubia la miró arrugando la nariz.  
  
- Creo que esta vez saldrá bien- murmuró- Al menos ya hemos superado la etapa "Sirius Black y el bicho raro". Eso ya le da igual.  
  
- Sí. Ahora te las tendrás que ver con su lado "Sirius Black, el rei de las nenas".  
  
- Ja, ja. No me volverá a hacer daño- aseguró la rubia- Por su integridad física- añadió- Por cierto... tú creeras que soy boba y que no me he dado cuenta... pero ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste con Remus hace dos días?!  
  
- Oh, eso- Elise se hizo la sistraída y apartó la mirada.  
  
Kate gateó por el sofá y la miró con insistencia.  
  
- Sí, eso que estás a punto de contarme ahora.  
  
- No pasó mucho... Nos mojamos con la lluvia y desde ahí todo fue... un poco salvaje. Pero sólo nos besamos- explicó Elise con naturalidad.  
  
- Ah- Kate se sentó sobre sus talones- ¿Entonces estáis saliendo?  
  
- No... otra igual que Lily. Sólo nos hemos besado ¿vale? Creo que a ninguno de los dos nos conviene algo que nos ate.  
  
- ¿Por?  
  
- Porque somos diferentes a ti y a Sirius, por ejemplo. Necesito ser la dueña de mi vida por un tiempo aún. Yo no estoy preparada para compartir tanto y creo que él tampoco.  
  
- Pero te gusta  
  
- Sí  
  
- ¿Y le gustas?  
  
- Yo diría que sí.  
  
- ¿Entonces?  
  
Elise suspiró.  
  
- Ya te he dicho que es diferente Kate- sonrió- Pero no te preocupes, no vivo en la negación, como Lily. Sólo tengo que tener otro tipo de relaciones.  
  
La rubia suspiró.  
  
- Tú sabrás lo que haces. Siempre lo sabes. Pero espero que eso de no atarte no te traiga problemas.  
  
Elise encogió los hombros y encendió la televisión. Kate sabía cuando su amiga prefería no hablar de un tema.  
  
- Por cierto Kate, mañana por la mañana no estaré en casa, tengo que salir- dijo Elise unos segundos después, bastante seria.  
  
- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- se ofreció  
  
Elise negó con la cabeza y Kate vio algo parecido a la preocupación en sus ojos  
  
...  
  
- ¡Prongs! ¡Lo he conseguido! ¿Quién es el jefe?  
  
Sirius acababa de llegar a casa de los Potter y había subido al cuarto de James, que miraba las fotos que se habían hecho en el baile de San Valentín.  
  
- Eres el jefe- le concedió sonriendo James, escondiendo las fotografías debajo de la almohada.  
  
- ¡Sí! Qué día... mola besarla cuando me da la gana... ¡Y cómo besa!- suspiró- Bueno, ¿Y tú que tal con la fierecilla?  
  
James sonrió, ardía en deseos de contarle todo a su mejor amigo, pero pensó en Lily. Le había pedido que se tomaran su tiempo. Se encogió de hombros.  
  
- Bien. Ahora volvemos a estar como siempre.  
  
- ¿Cabreados?- aventuró Sirius.  
  
- No. Somos amigos  
  
- Entonces no es como siempre- concluyó Sirius- eso es nuevo.  
  
James ignoró el comentario y cogió un libro de su mesita de noche.  
  
- Mañana por la tarde no estaré Padfoot. Tengo que salir a llevar una cosa al abogado de mi abuelo.- tenía la vista fija en el libro porque no quería mirar a su amigo a los ojos o le calaría enseguida  
  
- Sí, Anita me ha dicho que no están- murmuró Sirius- Te acompaño, entonces.  
  
- No hace falta- se apresuró a decir James- Seguramente después me tendrá dos horas hablando y no quiero que te aburras tú también.  
  
Sirius asintió.  
  
- Entonces iré a ver a mi prima.- James le miró incrédulo- Kate está con ella- explicó con una sonrisa.  
  
- A lo mejor lo que tendríamos que hacer es empezar a estudiar- propuso James.  
  
El moreno le miró con los ojos abiertos.  
  
- ¿Estas de broma? ¡Aún nos quedan dos meses para los exámenes!  
  
- Sí, pero intuyo que vas a estar más ocupado que otras veces- dijo James- venga, vamos a empezar.  
  
Se levantó de la cama y se sentó en el escritorio. Sirius entornó los ojos y le siguió a regañadientes.  
  
- Espero que esta "fiebre-Evans" se te pase pronto. Estás empezando a hacer cosas raras.  
  
Ocultando su sonrisa James pensó que no podía estar más de acuerdo con la última parte.  
  
...  
  
Lily estaba lidiando con unos apuntes de alquimia desde el medio día. Sólo hacía cuarenta horas (contadas de reloj) que había estado con James, pero ya sabía que aquella tarde estaba guardada para siempre con los pocos recuerdos especiales que una persona guarda a lo largo de su vida. Le volvería a ver antes de ir al colegio, o eso había dicho... El timbre de su casa sonó entonces y ella bajó como una flecha a abrir la puerta con una sonrisa preparada, se había quedado sola esa tarde porque sus padres y su hermana habían ido a cenar a casa de Vernon Dursley, el buldog que se iba a casar con su hermana. La sonrisa desapareció cuando vio quien era.  
  
- ¿Tú?- preguntó entre enfadada e incrédula  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Bueno... jejejej... ¿Qué os ha parecido? No, no me he fumado nada antes de escribir esto. Espero no haber herido la sensibilidad de nadie, pero creo que el rating de la historia induce a pensar que puede contener algo como lo que contiene... Ya me diréis que tal!!!  
  
Otra vez gracias por todos vuestros reviews!!! Los voy leyendo, cuando vuelva a lo mejor dedico una parte especial a contestar a las preguntas más frecuentes que me habéis hecho y tal... un sé. Un besote! Os quiero! Y otro besote para Helena!  
  
HELENA: WENOOOOOOOO, sí, sé que soy algo tardona...pero es que de veras que no tengo más tiempo y en caso de que lo tuviera Henar no me deja actualizar antes...es más hoy no debería de actualizar sino mañana pero es que mañana no podré y es preferible hacerlo el día de antes que 2 más tarde porque sé que me mataríais!!  
  
Este chap es muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu interesante, espero que sigáis dejándole rr a Henar, porque se pone más feliz que un regaliz cada vez que le digo cuantos tiene!  
  
Me dijo que os dijera que siente no poder contestar los rr, pero que cuando vuelva algo hará para daros las gracias.  
  
En fin wapisimos, el próximo no tardará mucho (digo yo ....¬¬)jeje.  
  
UN BESAZO y disfrutad de las vacaciones!! Espero vuestros reviuws 


	20. Jugando al escondite

Disclaimer: Hoy he visto una rata de alcantarilla y venciendo mi asco le he tirado una piedra. Por supuesto, la piedra le ha pasado a metros, pero la internción era clara. ¿Quién sabe si podía ser Pettigrew? Dejadlo, el hacer nada me pudre las neuronas... Y eso, que nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío... el resto sip!!!

20. JUGANDO AL ESCONDITE

Lily estaba lidiando con unos apuntes de alquimia desde el medio día. Sólo hacía cuarenta horas (contadas de reloj) que había estado con James, pero ya sabía que aquella tarde estaba guardada para siempre con los pocos recuerdos especiales que una persona guarda a lo largo de su vida. Le volvería a ver antes de ir al colegio, o eso había dicho... El timbre de su casa sonó entonces y ella bajó como una flecha a abrir la puerta con una sonrisa preparada, se había quedado sola esa tarde porque sus padres y su hermana habían ido a cenar a casa de Vernon Dursley, el buldog que se iba a casar con su hermana. La sonrisa desapareció cuando vio quien era.

- ¿Tú?- preguntó entre enfadada e incrédula- ¿Qué haces aquí, Snape?

Severus pareció incomodarse cuando ella usó su apellido. No era lo habitual. Normalmente usaba su nombre de pila o un mote estúpido con el que pretendía picarle.

- He venido a verte- siseó con su peculiar voz- ¿No me vas a invitar a entrar?

Lily cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Vete Snape. Creo que ha quedado claro que no quiero saber más de ti.

- Tenemos que hablar Lily. Todo es culpa de Potter... si él no... ¡si no hablaras con él!

- James nunca me ha insultado por hablar contigo y te tiene el mismo odio que tú a él, sino más. Ahora por favor vete de mi casa- dijo con un tono de voz frío

Severus se acarició la barbilla, debía mantener la serenidad.

- Lily ¡Me mintió y perdí el norte! Dijo algo horrible sobre ti- chilló

Lily se quedó congelada ¿James la había insultado? No, no podía ser; ahora no podía desconfiar de él.

- No te creo Snape.

- ¿No? Me dijo que le habías besado- le espetó esperando una reacción alterada de la pelirroja.

Lily sólo parpadeó. No quería que él lo supiera, pero la sinceridad de James estaba por encima de eso

- No te mintió. Le he besado y... en más de una ocasión- dijo serena

Severus emitió algo parecido a un gruñido y se acercó hasta ella hasta arrinconarla contra la puerta.

- ¿Pero tú no entiendes nada, Lily? ¡Potter es arrogante, maquinador y prepotente! ¡No deberías relacionarte con alguien como él!

Lily estaba empezando a enfadarse y a ponerse nerviosa por la actitud de Snape. Le apartó de ella con un brazo.

- ¿Y con quién debo relacionarme? ¿Contigo, que me insultas y me humillas cuando no estás de acuerdo con lo que hago?

Al chico se le crisparon los puños y volvió a acercársele.

-¿Así que te da igual ir besando a cualquier hijo de perra que te haga un poco de caso no?

- Snape, no quiero hacerte daño, pero me estás cabreando- murmuró la pelirroja

- No eres más que una zorra disfrazada de inocente. No te importará besarme a mi también ¿no?- dijo atrayéndola hacia sí violentamente.

Lily notó como los dedos huesudos de su antes amigo se le calababan en los brazos y los hombros y como la empujaba hacia él, carente de toda suavidad. No se lo creía. ¿Qué demonios pensaba que estaba haciendo? Forcejeó y apartó la cara enfadada para librarse de sus manos, pero tenía una fuerza inusitada que sólo la rabia le podía dar.

- Eh, ¡besa esto Snape!- dijo una voz a su lado

De repente Lily se vio libre de la presión del Slytherin y chilló asustada cuando le vio caer a sus pies. Miró a su derecha, ahí estaba James, con aspecto de haber corrido mucho y con los ojos llenos de rabia. Le había dado un puñetazo en la mejilla a Snape, que se había caído, totalmente desprevenido.

- James!- Lily se puso delante de él para evitar que siguiera pegando a Severus, que ya se estaba levantando del suelo, frotándose la mejilla hinchada.

- ¿Qué James? Necesitas esconderte detrás de tu juguetito ¡Ven aquí e intenta volverme a pegar!

James intentó apartar a Lily, pero ella se quedo clavada en el suelo.

- Vete Snape. O será James el que me tenga que sujetar a mí y dudo que lo haga

La pelirroja le miró con sus profundos ojos verdes, inflexible. No la había visto así nunca. Murmuró algo indescifrable y se marchó rápidamente de allí.

Lily no dejó de mirarle hasta que no hubo desaparecido calle arriba. Luego se giró para ver a James, al que seguía agarrando por la muñeca. Le miró compungida.

- No entiendo por qué ha hecho eso... nunca había hecho algo así, te lo prometo.

El moreno movió levemente la cabeza, dando a entender que la creía. Sin decir nada más, Lily abrió la puerta de casa de nuevo e invitó a James a entrar. Le condujo hasta el salón y se sentaron en el sofá.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo?- preguntó demasiado consternada para sentirse incómoda.

- No- se dio cuenta del estado de la chica- ¡No me digas que aún te preocupas por Snape!- exclamó entonces, exasperado.

- ¡Sólo es que no entiendo por qué se ha comportado así!- chilló ella- Se ha puesto muy furioso cuando le dije que te había besado...

James negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella

- Nada- contestó James dando a entender que sí que pasaba algo

- No, dímelo- exigió la pelirroja

James suspiró.

- Lily, a Snivellus le gustas- dijo al final a regañadientes- yo diría que mucho.

Se hizo silencio en el salón. Lily pestañeó varias veces seguidas

- ¿Qué?

- Me has oído- dijo James

- Pero eso... eso no es posible, James. Escúchate bien, es una tontería lo que dices.

El chico encogió los hombros.

- Piensa lo que quieras. Pero te digo la verdad. ¿No tienen ahora sentido todas las broncas que hemos tenido?

Lily le miró encarando las cejas y luego bajó la mirada. Quizás si que tuviera sentido ahora... Pero Snape... era surrealista.

- Por eso ha intentado besarme...- dijo más para ella que para James.

Él la miró, visiblemente disgustado.

- Lily... te agradecería que no habláramos de Snape.- murmuró más como una orden que como un ruego.

Ella agitó la cabeza y asintió.

- ¿Cómo has venido?- preguntó para cambiar se tema

- En autobús Noctámbulo- dijo abriendo mucho los ojos y haciéndolos girar.

Lily se echó a reír.

- Pobrecito- le consoló con voz dulce- Eres un poco pupas ¿no?

- ¡¿Pupas?!- chilló fingiéndose ofendido- Te recuerdo que estás hablando conmigo, que me enfrento cada mes a un feroz lobo y que arriesgo mi vida jugando a Quidditch.

- Anda ven, que te enseñaré la casa.

La parte que más pareció gustarle a James de la casa fue el cuarto de Lily. Allí pasaron un rato viendo fotos de cuando ella era pequeña, de Hogwarts y con sus padres y con su hermana. También le presentó a Betty, su lechuza presumida.

- ¿Y esta foto?- preguntó James señalando un marco desde donde ella, Kate y Elise sonreían vestidas de tirolesas.

Lily se sentó a su lado en la cama y tomó la foto. Kate estaba bostezando mientras Elise y ella saludaban.

- Es del verano pasado. Trabajamos en una heladería que el señor abre sólo en verano- suspiró- El trabajo está bien y no se pasa calor... pero el uniforme es horrible- dijo ella.

- Yo creo que estás muy sexy con esos zapatitos de tacón y esa falda tan acampanada- bromeó James ganándose un golpe con la almohada- ¡Ei, Te voy a denunciar por agresión a un menor!- dijo quitándole la almohada y derribándola sobre la cama.

Cuando se oyó el coche del señor Potter sobre el asfalto que llevaba al garaje de la casa, James y Lily aún estaban en la cama, y ahí hubieran seguido si Betty no se hubiera puesto a revolotear dentro de su jaula. A la lechuza le caía bien la madre de Lily, que siempre le daba chucherías, y se emocionaba cuando la veía. La joven pareja al principio no les prestó atención, pero el animal estaba haciendo ya demasiado ruido. Lily abrió un ojo, molesta, para hacer callar a la lechuza, cuando comprendió a que se debía su estado de nervios.

- ¡Mis padres!- chilló apartando de encima a James y empezando a adecentar su ropa y su pelo

James también empezó a saltar por toda la habitación colocándose bien los pantalones y la camisa y luego ayudó a la chica a colocar bien el arrugado edredón.

Justo cuando la señora Evans abrió la puerta, Lily se tiró a la cama con un montón de pergaminos y James tomó un libro de la mesa de la pelirroja y se dejó caer en una silla cercana a la cama con él abierto sobre el regazo.

- ¡Lily! ¡No me dijiste que esperabas visita!- exclamó la señora Evans cuando vio a James sentado en la silla.

Lily se incorporó en la cama y fue a besar a su madre.

- Mami, este es James Potter. Un... amigo. Ha venido para que le ayude con... con... transfiguraciones- la chica sonrió y James saludó a la señora tímidamente y se levantó de la silla.

- Encantado, señora- dijo educadamente.

- ¿Dónde está mi ratoncito?- el señor Evans entró sonriendo a la habitación y abrazó a una avergonzada Lily. Luego se dio cuenta de la presencia de James, que le miraba y le sonreía- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Papá...- murmuró la pelirroja.

- Es un amigo de tu hija- explicó la señora Evans sonriendo sin apartar la mirada de los dos jóvenes- James Potter. Están estudiando

- Encantado- volvió a decir James.

El padre de Lily sólo asintió con la cabeza.

- Bueno... James...- empezó la pelirroja

- Me estaba a punto de ir ya- explicó el chico con más habilidad para mentir- Tengo que coger el autobús.

La madre de Lily, que seguía sonriendo asintió y su padre simplemente le siguió mirando fíjamente.

- Yo le acompaño- dijo Lily cogiendo un abrigo y pasándole el suyo a James- ahora vuelvo.

Se abrió paso entre sus padres y James la siguió, despidiéndose con la mano de los señores Potter. Cuando bajaban por las escaleras ambos suspiraron y se miraron con complicidad. La mentira había colado. Lily acompañó a James hasta la esquina de la calle y le dio un beso suave antes de que James alzara la varita y oyeran el inconfundible pitido del autobus Noctámbulo. James siguió besándola y la rodeó con sus brazos para notar su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras el beso iba a más.

- Ejem... ¿suben?

Los dos pararon sonrojados y James subió al autobús.

- Nos vemos en el tren, ratoncito- le dijo antes de salir disparado con el vehículo lila.

La chica sonrió sola en la oscuridad y volvió a casa tarareando una canción.

- ¡La niña tiene novio!- exclamó emocionada la señora Evans cuando oyó la puerta de la casa- ¡Y qué chico más guapo!

- A mí me ha parecido un imbécil- murmuró su marido malhumorado y bajando a la sala de estar.

- Si hubiera sido Albert Einstein el que estubiera con tu hija también te hubiera parecido imbécil- exclamó- ¡Qué tiernos!- ambos se sentaron en el sofá

- Cómo le ponga una mano encima a mi niña se la corto- musitó el hombre.

La señora Evans le besó con dulzura en la mejilla y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Elise y Kate llegaron a la estación de King's Cross con sólo cinco minutos de tiempo para subir al tren; la morena había vuelto a insistir en coger el metro para ir hasta allí. Pusieron su equipaje en uno de los carritos y echaron a correr hacia los andenes 9 y 10. Sirius, Peter y Remus las estaban esperando allí.

- ¡Un poco más tarde y llegamos para el día de la graduación!- se quejó Peter cuando ambas les alcanzaron jadeando.

- ¡Es culpa de Elise! Nos hemos perdido en el metro- protestó Kate

- ¡No nos hubieramos perdido si me hubieras dejado a mí el plano!

- ¿Podemos dejar eso para después?- exclamó Remus tomando los carritos de ambas chicas y atravesando el muro que había entre los dos andenes.

Elise y Peter le siguieron corriendo y después pasaron Kate y Sirius, de la mano. Remus ya estaba subiendo los equipajes al tren y Elise y Peter corrieron a ayudarle.

Un segundo después de que Kate pusiera un pie en el vagón, el tren silbó y empezó a moverse.

- Hemos encontrado un compartimento vacío al final del tren- les anunció Sirius.

- El tren va casi vacío- dijo Elise- seguro que no es muy difícil encontrar un compartimento... ¿ves?- abrió la puerta del compartimento que le quedaba más cerca- Éste está vacío

Sirius la miró enfadado y Kate se echó a reír y le cogió de la mano.

- Venga, vamos a ese compartimento que habéis encontrado, que seguro que está muy bien...- Sirius también sonrió

- No le malcríes, Kate, que luego se pone insoportable- se quejó Elise, pero su amiga no le hizo caso.

Llegaron al compartimento donde los Merodeadores habían dejado sus baúles y dentro encontraron a James y a Lily, hablando el uno frente al otro, y les sonrieron al entrar.

- ¿Cogisteis el metro, verdad?- preguntó la pelirroja y se levantó para colocar el equipaje de sus amigas. James hizo lo mismo.

- Lily, creo que no va a caber todo aquí- le dijo el chico.

La pelirroja asintió.

- ¿Llevamos los nuestros al vagón de prefectos?- propuso

- Sí, espera, que te ayudo con eso, que pesa mucho.

Con la ayuda de Sirius y bajo la mirada atónita de Kate y Elise, James y Lily bajaron sus maletas y colocaron las de ellas. Luego salieron del vagón y se despidieron hasta dentro de un rato: tenían que patrullar los vagones y mirar si estaban todos los alumnos.

Kate y Elise se quedaron mirando la puerta del compartimento como si por allí acabara de pasar un ángel.

- ¿Quiénes son estos dos y dónde se han metido James y Lily?- preguntó Kate.

- A ver, un momento... ¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó la morena mirando a los Merodeadores- ¿Por qué Lily y James no están cada uno en un extremo del tren, escondidos en una esquinita autocompadeciéndose e intentando evitarse?- se sentó

- Cuando yo he llegado me los he encontrado así- explicó Peter como sie Elise estuvier buscando un culpable y Remus asintió.

Sirius se rascó la cabeza y se sentó frente a su prima.

- Ahora que lo decís... James está un poco raro desde que volvimos de casa de mi tío... No está de mal humor desde entonces. Y me dijo que lo había arreglado con Lily. Que volvían a ser amigos o algo así...

- ¿Volvían? ¿Alguna vez han sido amigos?- preguntó Peter.

- Claro que sí- suspiró Elise- Una amistad... complicada. Pero no entiendo esto, de todos modos- dijo señalando pensativa el vagón.

- ¿El qué?- preguntó Kate

- Yo tampoco- dijo Remus- ¿No habéis visto como se han comportado hace un momento?

Elise asintió.

- Yo creo que os estáis comiendo demasiado la cabeza, a lo mejor se han cansado de pelear simplemente- dijo Peter mirando por la ventana

Todos valoraron la explicación de Peter; era tan improbable que podía ser cierta

- Pienso que...- empezó Sirius.

- Eso es mentira- se anticipó Elise- para pensar hace falta cerebro.

Sirius le hizo un gesto desdeñoso y cruzó los brazos, inmediatamente Kate le empezó a hacer mimitos para que le dijera que pensaba mientras el resto de personas del vagón entornaban los ojos y Sirius se dejaba mimar.

- ¿Qué crees que habrán pensado?- le preguntó Lily a James mientras iban hacia el vagón de prefectos.

- Que se nos ha derretido el cerebro de tanto estudiar o que hemos inhalado demasiado vapor en el aula de pociones- respondió James alzando los hombros y haciendo reír a Lily- Sirius no tardará en darse cuenta- dijo después.

- Y Elise y Artemis tampoco- murmuró Lily

-Bueno, da igual que se enteren ¿no?

- Sí... pero...

James la rodeó por los hombros.

- Ya lo sé. Tú y tu amor por el anonimato

- No todos estamos acostumbrados a ser mundialmente conocidos- musitó Lily

El chico entornó los ojos. Ella lo miró con la misma cara que usaba con su padre.

- No me mires así... me conozco todas esas miradas... las inventé yo- dijo el chico

Entonces la que entornó los ojos fue la chica.

- ¡Eh Mike! ¿Te he presentado a mi novia? Se llama Kate- le dijo Sirius a un jugador de Quidditch de Hufflepluf, que les saludó descentrado- Ven Kate, que ahora te voy a presentar a Dumbledore.

- Conozco al profesor Dumbledor- dijo Kate

- Sí, pero él no sabe que eres mi novia.

- Sirius, en serio, esto no es necesario- suplicó la chica deteniéndole antes de entrar al Gran Salón- Sé que ya no te importa que te vean conmigo. Ya se irá enterando la gente ¿vale?

Sirius la miró un poco contrariado.

- ¿Te avergüenzas de mí?- preguntó un poco picado. Ella le abrazó por detrás.

- Claro que no... Pero tengo hambre. Vamos a cenar- y le tomó de la mano para entrar al Gran Salón

Los demás les seguían por detrás, acababan de llegar a la escuela. Entraron con todos los alumnos que volvían de casa en el Gran Salón y fueron hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Artemis, Kate, Tracy y Sirius les estaban guardando sitio. El resto de Gryffies parecieron sorprenderse un poco al verlos a todos juntos y empezaron pronto a oírse cuchicheos.

Mientras, Peter había ido a saludar a sus amigas, las chicas del NTCPSP, que estaban empezando a tomar un color ligeramente azulado. Ellas eran las que se sentaban al lado de los Merodeadores y no esas... cosas.

Gilda se levantó de su banquillo, furiosa y caminó hacia donde estaban ellos, dibujando una sonrisa perfecta en sus labios.

- ¡Hola chicos!- exclamó con falsa alegría- ¿No vais a venir con Peter a contarnos qué tal vuestras vacaciones?

- En otro momento Gilda. Estamos cenando- se excusó Remus volviendo a su conversación con Sirius y Artemis.

- ¡Oh vamos! Podéis cenar allí con nosotras...

- Pero es que están cenando aquí- dijo Tracy- Gilda, no quiero más escenitas ¿vale? Estamos cenando.- repitió

- Creo que no estaba hablando contigo, Tracy- musitó la chica.

- Pero sí con nosotros- dijo Sirius- Si quieres ven tú a cenar aquí, no nos vamos a mover- la chica frunció los labios- Por cierto ¿Conoces a mi novia? Se llama Kate- dijo rodeando a la aludida por la cintura, que dio un pequeño saltito en el banco y le miró reprobándolo.

Gilda se mordió los labios.

- Sí, ya la conocía... Está bien... hablaremos en otra ocasión- intentó que no se notara la rabia en su voz, pero aún así sonó algo chillona.

- ¡Sirius!- le riñó Kate cuando la chica se había alejado.

- ¿Qué? Ha venido a molestar- dijo alzando los hombros y sonriendo. La chica notó temblar sus rodillas.

Tracy les contó entonces a Sirius y a Elise, que ya se habían ido por aquél entonces, la ducha en granizado de naranja que se llevó Gilda y que desde entonces estaban furiosas e intentando poner a todo el mundo en su contra.

- Afortunadamente, yo sigo teniendo mis contactos- presumió Tracy- no les va a ser tan fácil hundirme. ¡Yo sigo siendo Tracy Chambers!

- ¡Y nosotros los caballeros de la mesa redonda! ¡Dios salve a Inglaterra y a su reina!- chilló Lily fingiéndose presa de la emoción.

Todos, incluso Tracy, se echaron a reír.

Después de cenar, estuvieron un rato en la Sala Común y se fueron quedando solos. Kate decidió irse a la cama y se despidió de Sirius besándose como si no se fueran a ver en seis meses.

- Acabo de cenar- musitó Elise

Artemis y Tracy también se besaron y les dieron las buenas noches a todos. Después de un rato se fueron Sirius y Elise también.

-Bueno, ¿va siendo hora de ir a la cama, no?- dijo Remus bostezando- ¿Subes James?

- Mmmm... me muero de sueño, pero es que Lily y yo tenemos que acabar una cosa...

- Para la próxima reunión de prefectos- acabó la pelirroja- Un coñazo, pero necesario- dijo sonriendo.

Remus asintió y les deseó buenas noches a ambos antes de desaparecer por las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de los chicos. Tan pronto como oyeron el sonido de la puerta se tiraron el uno encima del otro y empezaron a besarse con ansias. Unos minutos después se separaron para respirar, se estaban empezando a marear por la falta de oxígeno. Lily estaba sentada sobre el regazo de James y no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado allí ni sabía en que momento la túnica del uniforme y la corbata habían acabado en el suelo.

- Hola- dijo James riendo viendo la cara de desconcierto de la chica

Lily apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y él la abrazó.

- ¿Sabes? No sé por qué no hicimos esto antes...

- Bueno... quizás las amenazas de muerte fueron un problema- dijo separándola unos centímetros y juntando su frente a la de ella

- No eran amenazas de muerte- se defendió ella

- Una vez rompiste un vaso delante de mis narices y me dijiste que me harías eso a mí... ¿Cómo quieres que lo interprete?

Lily no dijo nada pero le volvió a besar. Suavemente en los labios y tomó la cara del chico entre sus manos.

- Pero qué mono eres- murmuró

Entonces se oyó el ruido de una puerta y Lily rápidamente se apartó de James y se dejó caer al otro lado del sofá, poniéndose la túnica de cualquier manera, el chico frunció el ceño. Alguien bajaba.

- Lily ¿Dónde tienes la pasta de dientes?- Elise asomaba la cabeza por las escaleras- Se me ha acabado.

- Está en mi baúl, en el fondo...

- Sube a dársela- dijo James entonces- Tengo sueño. Nos vemos mañana, Lily.

Lily alzó las cejas disgustada pero no dijo nada y subió a su cuarto. James parecía molesto.

Los exámenes habían dejado de ser una posibilidad lejana y ahora eran una posibilidad próxima. Los profesores se habían vuelto más persistentes con lo de que tenían que estudiar a diario y habían empezado a repasar en clase todo aquello que podía entrar en los exámenes de los EXTASIS.

Y el tiempo no ayudaba en absoluto a cumplir las premisas de los maestros, pues los últimos días de abril estaban siendo brillantes y cálidos, como los primeros de mayo; una invitación atractiva para no hacer nada y disfrutar del sol cerca del lago. Así que los estudiantes tenían que usar toda su voluntad para permanecer encerrados en la biblioteca, estudiando y practicando todo tipo de sortilegios.

Como había dicho Kate, la mayoría de alumnos de Hogwarts se fue enterando de su noviazgo poco a poco, pero causó menos revuelo que el de Tracy y Artemis. Entre otras cosas porque todo el mundo sabía que Sirius había estado detrás de la chica los dos últimos meses y Sirius Black normalmente no necesitaba ir detrás de ninguna alumna. Aunque también era de opinión general que la pareja no duraría mucho.

Una de las primeras tardes de mayo, las chicas salieron a estudiar cerca del lago. A Tracy y Kate tanto libro y tan poco movimiento las estaban volviendo locas y habían hecho un boicot para obligar a Elise y a Lily a salir esa tarde. Lily y Elise aceptaron, pero se llevaron sus libros pese a las quejas de sus amigas.

Se tumbaron cerca de un árbol grande, a pocos metros del lago. Tracy y Kate se descalzaron y caminaron hasta el lago para meter los pies en el agua. A los cinco minutos estaban empapadas de pies a cabeza y tirándose agua la una a la otra.

- Parecen niñas- dijo Elise

- Son niñas- contestó Lily- Aún somos algo niñas, por suerte. Si no tuviera tanto que estudiar me metería con ellas en el agua.

- Sí... esto de estudiar está empezando a convertirse en algo como comer o respirar. Estoy harta de no hacer otra cosa diferente.

- Bueno, quedas con Remus a menudo.- aventuró la pelirroja.

Elise alzó una ceja y la miró con una semi-sonrisa.

- Sí... quedo con Remus... y por si lo ibas a preguntar no, no estamos saliendo, cosa que no quita que tengamos una amistad fantástica y unas sesiones magníficas de besos y demás.- acabó diciendo muy tranquila.

Lily la miró y parpadeó repetidamente.

- ¿Y a eso no se le llama salir?

- No, porque yo soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca sin contar con él. No nos debemos nada. Es una amistad con derechos.

- ¿Y si te enamoras de él? ¿O si él se enamora de ti?

- ¿Quién ha dicho que no esté enamorada de él?

Lily puso cara de no entender nada.

- Lily, lo que menos necesito es una relación estable... y no sólo porque me vaya a ir... No te digo que al final acabe habiendo algo serio y no me refiero a largo plazo, sino unos meses. Pero ahora no. No estoy preparada.

Lily se preguntó porque Elise dijo eso último, pero sabía que Elise no quería hablar de ello si no se lo había contado.

- ¿Y si él te dijera que te quedaras para empezar algo serio?

Elise pareció pensárselo.

-No sé lo que haría. Quizás me quedara. Pero no lo sabré hasta que no me lo pregunte, si lo hace.

Lily suspiró.

- ¿Y tú y James?

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Lily mirando a Tracy, que había tirado a Kate al agua y se reía.

- Oh, vamos. Os vi salir detrás de una cortina. Os estábais besando. Además, ¿Crees que no t vi toda descamisada el día que llegamos después de vacaciones?

- No nos estábamos besando.- dijo con total falta de convicción

- No, claro. Intercambiabais saliva sólo.

Lily se quedó callada.

- ¿Lo sabe alguien más?- dijo unos segundos después

- Yo diría que Sirius lo ha notado también. Y Remus me comentó algo el fin de semana pasado, después de la luna llena.

Lily no dijo nada, sólo apoyó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué os andáis escondiendo de los demás.

- Es por mí- suspiró- Quiero decir, soy yo la que no quiero que nos vean. Creo que a James le molesta que nos escondamos.

- Seguro... es que me parece una tontería Lily- dijo Elise- ¿Qué más da que lo sepa la gente?

La pelirroja encogió los hombros.

- No sé... ya sabes que no me gusta...

- Que la gente note que existes sí. Pero si te escondes parece que estás haciendo algo malo, algo de lo que te avergüenzas, y James debe tener esa sensación.

Las dos siguieron mirando a Kate y a Tracy hasta que Elise se incorporó.

- ¡Qué demonios!- se quitó la túnica y echó a correr hacia el lago.

Kate y Tracy no se lo esperaban y Elise las tiró a las dos al agua y se empezó a reír. De repente ella también se cayó. Ahora Lily la que se reía. Las otras tres chicas unieron fuerzas y también la tiraron al agua, las cuatro se reían incontroladamente.

Poco después las tres chicas subieron empapadas a la Sala Común, felices y relajadas para seguir estudiando.

- Lo malo es que me había alisado el pelo...- murmuró Tracy observando uno de sus mechones rubios que ahora estaba ligeramente ondulado.

- Pero nos hemos dado un fantástico baño de lodo- anunció Kate- ¿Eso no es bueno para el cutis?

Tracy inclinó su cabeza como dando a entender que sí. Lily se puso delante de ellas y empezó a caminar de espaldas

- Bueno... ¡Me pido primera la ducha!- chilló echando a correr hacia la Sala Común.

Elise decidió no correr, pero Kate y Tracy salieron escopeteadas detrás de la pelirroja que ya estaba entrando en la Torre de Gryffindor.

La chica saltó habilmente y siguió corriendo hacia los cuartos de las chicas. Pero vio algo que le hizo quedarse congelada donde estaba y volver atrás, hacia la entrada.

- No entréis- les dijo la pelirroja a Kate y a Tracy, que intentaban pasar por el agujero

- ¿Por?- preguntó Kate

- Hay... cucarachas- explicó Lily

- ¡¿CUCARACHAS?!- preguntó Tracy asustadísima

- ¿Cómo va a haber cucarachas si estoy oyendo un montón de gente dentro?- preguntó de nuevo Kate.

- Mmmm...- la pelirroja le tapó la entrada a Kate- están gritando... ¿no les oyes? Las están intentando matar

Kate alzó las cejas. Tracy, mientras, había aprovechado el despiste de la pelirroja y había asomado la cabeza. Saltó dentro de la Sala Común. Lily lo vio y dejó pasar a Kate sujetándose la frente preocupada.

En el techo había colgada una pancarta que ponía "La verdadera Tracy Chambers" y colgadas debajo muchas fotos. En todas salía la rubia y en la mayoría con algún chico, o borracha o lo que es peor, las dos cosas.

Mucha gente estaba observando las fotos de la pancarta y empezaron a cuchichear cuando Tracy entró en la Sala y se quedó mirándolas también, con un gesto indefinible en la cara. Humillada. Rabiosa. ¿Qué estaría pensando la gente de ella? ¿Qué pensarían Lily, Elise y Kate?... ¿Y Artemis? Se fijó en una foto al azar, en la que salía besándose con un Slytherin que ya había dejado la escuela mientras otro la agarraba por la cintura, en una fiesta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y empezó a sentir unas ganas terribles de llorar. Se avergonzaba de todas esas fotos y era como si cada una de ellas la alejase un poco de la felicidad que había sentido hacía unos minutos, en el lago.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- la rubia se giró para ver a Elise con cara de no estar de buen humor y oteando la sala común. Se sintió mal, muy mal y echó a correr. Fue casi imposible aguantar el trayecto hasta su habitación sin llorar.

- ¿Quién ha colgado esto?- dijo entonces Lily. En la Sala se hizo el silencio salvo por unas risitatas que venían de un grupo de sofas. Gilda y sus amigas; era de esperar.- ¿Habéis sido vosotras?

- Es un mural bonito ¿verdad?- fue todo lo que contestó Gilda, Rachel bajó la mirada

- ¡Sois unas zorras!- chilló Kate mirándolas furiosa- ¿Cómo se os ocurre hacer algo así?

- ¡Se lo merecía!- dijo Gilda- Por humillarnos de esa manera ¿Se cree mejor que nosotras? ¡Pues no lo es! ¡Ella también es una zorra!

Elise le dio una bofetada y la chica profirió un grito, pero no dijo nada al ver los ojos de la morena. La misma cara de amenaza que ponía Sirius.

- Nunca insultes a una de mis amigas ¿lo has entendido o te lo tatúo en la frente con mi varita para que lo veas cada vez que te mires en el espejo?- estaba inclinada sobre ella y Gilda estaba amedrentada. Las otras NTCPSP no parecían estar tampoco muy felices

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- acababa de entrar Artemis, con Peter y Remus. Seguramente llegaban de ver el entrenamiento del equipo de Quidditch y ahora miraban las fotografías. Remus saltó un poco y arrancó la pancarta de la pared. Artemis se había acercado hasta sus amigas y había retirado a Elise, que parecía a punto de pegar a Gilda de nuevo.

- Creo que esto es vuestro- dijo Remus tirándoles la pancarta- Ni de vosotras me esperaba yo algo tan sucio y rastrero. Tracy era vuestra amiga- les escupió mirándolas desdeñosamente, las chicas volvieron a bajar la mirada. Peter se sentó con ellas y examinó las fotografías consternado: No había ninguna suya

Artemis se quedó mirando la pancarta brevemente

- ¿Dónde está Tracy?- preguntó apartando la vista, imperturbable como siempre

- En la habitación- contestó Kate. El chico se encaminó hacia allí.

Kate le iba a acompañar, pero Lily la detuvo y negó con la cabeza. Remus rodeó los hombros de Elise y la sacó fuera de la Sala Común, seguramente para que le diera el aire y se le borrara la rabia que sentían todos los poros de su piel. Antes, la morena dedicó una mirada amenazante a las chicas, que ahora sostenían la pancarta.

- No volváis a hacer algo así o informaré al director- dijo pausadamente Lily- Ahora, y gracias a vosotras, cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor.- todos los alumnos que oyeron eso abrieron la boca desmesuradamente- Dadles las gracias a ellas- dijo a la gente que la miró pidiéndole explicaciones

- ¡Eso sólo lo has hecho porque es tu amiga!- musitó entonces Gilda con veneno en la voz.

- Vuelvelo a hacer si quieres, con otra persona, yo estaré encantada de contárselo al director y quitarte otros cincuenta puntos... sí, a mi propia casa- dijo mirando al resto de alumnos.

Kate y ella también salieron de la sala Común hacia el baño de prefectos. Todavía seguían empapadas.

- ábreme la puerta Tracy- Artemis estaba dentro de la habitación de las chicas, llamando a la puerta del baño de donde salían unos sollozos inconfundibles.- Sé que estás aquí, ábreme

No hubo respuesta. Artemis suspiró.

- Tracy no tienes que llorar, no te autocompadezcas

- ¡No me estoy autocompadeciendo!- chilló con voz aguda la chica desde dentro

- Estás llorando por una cosa que no puedes cambiar ya, Tracy

- ¡Tú no lo entiendes Artemis!- chilló la chica desde dentro- ¡Tienen razón! Yo soy ésa de las fotos.

Se hizo un silencio extraño, cortado sólo por los sollozos de la chica.

- Sí Tracy, eres tú ¿Y qué?- preguntó el chico.

- ¿Cómo que y qué?- gritó la chica desde dentro mientras se oía como se estaba sonando.- ¿No has visto eas fotos? ¿No te avergüenzas de mí?- chilló como dando por sentado que así era.

Artemis suspiró

- Tracy, esas fotos no dicen nada nuevo. Yo ya sabía esas cosas... no te voy a decir que no me molesten...

- ¿Ves?- murmuró la chica entre lágrimas

- Pero lo que me importa es que ya no haces esas cosas porque has decidido no hacerlas. Lo que hace a las personas son sus decisiones.

Nuevamente hubo un silencio

- Eso se lo he oído a Dumbledore- murmuró la chica desde dentro

- Y es un genio.- concluyó Artemis

- Colecciona calcetines- añadió Tracy. Artemis no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa- Pero es tan humillante...- volvió a murmurar- ¡Yo sólo quería que me dejaran en paz!

- Estaban molestas y querían vengarse Tracy. Pero ahora tienes que salir ahí fuera con la cabeza bien alta y demostrarles que estás por encima de sus tonterías.

- No quiero salir...- murmuró la chica

- Venga, sé valiente...

- No, si no es por eso. Es que se me acabo de dar cuenta que con el agua del lago se me ha corrido todo el rimmel de la cara. ¡Estoy horrenda!

Artemis se volvió a reír.

- ¿Me abres la puerta, princesa?

Tracy no contestó, pero descorrió el pestillo. El chico entró y la vio sentada en la taza de váter limpiándose la cara con papel higiénico.

- Vaya, ¿así que esto es un baño de chicas?- dijo mirando todos los botes, botecitos, botellas y botellitas que había por las estanterías.

Tracy sonrió y Artemis se arrodilló delante de ella y le besó las manos.

- Vamos princesa, no tengo mucha experiencia con estas cosas, pero creo que todo estará mejor después de que nos comamos un buen helado de chocolate.

La chica frunció el ceño.

- El helado tiene muchas calorías.

- Bueno, pero hoy has hecho mucho deporte y has llorado, así que neceitas energías extras. Creo que nos lo podemos permitir...¿no?

La chica le miró de lado.

- Podemos, sí- luego le besó dulcemente en los labios y rodeó su cuello. El puso las manos sobre sus piernas y las acarició suavemente.- Ninguna de las cosas de las fotos... quiero decir que.. vamos... que...- se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo

- Lo sé- le acarició la mejilla y la chica sonrió.- vamos, nos espera un helado de chocolate.- dijo tendiéndole la mano. Tracy se la agarró.

- Espera que me arregle un poco... ¡Antes muerta que con estos pelos!

- Estás empapada

- Vaya... no lo había notado

- Estamos de mal humor ¿no?

Elise sólo se encogió de hombros mientras Remus le pasaba su propia túnica por encima.

- ¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó unos minutos después la joven mientras subían un tramo de escaleras.

- En realidad a ningún sitio. Estoy paseándoe para que te relajes.

La chica le miró y luego siguió caminando.

- Creo que ya podemos volver a la Torre.- volvió a hablar Remus. Se dio cuenta que desde hacía un rato era Elise la que iba guiando sus pasos y sonrió- ¿Dónde me llevas tú ahora?

Elise no contestó pero ahora sonreía. De repente se paró dio un cuarto de vuelta sobre us talones, estiró de la corbata al licántropo y estampó un beso ardiente en los labios de un pillado-por-sorpresa Remus, que se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego le dio un beso en la nariz.

- Necesitaba esto. Gracias.

- De nada. Encantado de ayudar- bromeó él.- ¿Crees que necesitarás más ayuda, quiero decir, en un futuro próximo? Por poner un ejemplo ahora.

Elise llevó las manos detrás del cuello del chico y le hizo un masaje con los dedos. Sonrió mientras él la abrazaba por la espalda y la acercaba a él

- Creo que necesitaré mucha ayuda- Remus enterró su boca en el cuello de la chica y empezó a recorrer con la lengua la fina piel de su garganta- Oh sí- murmuró- parece que ahí necesito mucha ayuda.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!- chilló una voz entonces, ambos levantaron la cabeza molestos para ver de qué se trataba.

- Tú no- se quejó Elise en un susurro

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Este capi ha sido más que nada para establecer como son las cosas ahora en Hogwarts ya sé que no hapasado nada muy relevante. De todas formas chicos y chicas, aliens y criaturas no corpóreas, esto se acaba. Sí. No le doy mucha vida... aunque posiblemente... probablemente... puede que escriba una secuela, no tan larga como el fic y centrada en más cosas. Pero tengo que reflexionarlo. Si decido no hacer secuela, os prometo un epílogo en condiciones, de todos modos!!! UN BESO!!!!

HELENA: LO siento!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Esque estuve de vacaciones en lanzarote y por eso no pude actualizar antes espero que os guste este chap y que no os hayais enfadado mucho!!!!un besito y hasta el proximo que sera pronto de veras! Dejad reviews!!!!!!!!!!!


	21. No todo es tan fácil

Disclaimer: Mmmm... mirad arriba... ¿A que no pone JK Rowling? Jejeje, pues eso es porque no soy ella, así que nada me pertenece y esas cosas que ya sabéis.

21. NO TODO ES TAN FÁCIL

Elise llevó las manos detrás del cuello del chico y le hizo un masaje con los dedos. Sonrió mientras él la abrazaba por la espalda y la acercaba a él

- Creo que necesitaré mucha ayuda- Remus enterró su boca en el cuello de la chica y empezó a recorrer con la lengua la fina piel de su garganta- Oh sí- murmuró- parece que ahí necesito mucha ayuda.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!- chilló una voz entonces, ambos levantaron la cabeza molestos para ver de qué se trataba.

- Tú no- se quejó Elise en un susurro

Sirius y James estaban plantados en la mitad del pasillo, vestidos con sus uniformes de Quidditch y con sus bonitas mandíbulas colgando unos cinco centímetros por debajo de lo normal.

- ¡Traidor!- chilló Sirius lleno de furia- ¿Así que el verdadero perversor de mi prima eres tú?¡Mi propio amigo! ¡Sangre de mi sangre!

- Hombre... eso de sangre de tu sangre- dijo sonriendo James a su lado

- ¡Es indignante!- chilló Sirius

- Sí... ¿Por qué no nos habíais contado que sois novios?

Elise se soltó de Remus.

- ¿Quién ha hablado aquí de novios?- preguntó ella- ¡Y tú primo no te metas en mi vida!

- ¿No estáis saliendo?- preguntó James confundido.

- No- dijo Elise

- Sí- dijo Remus a la vez- un momento... ¿No estamos saliendo?

James se rascó la cabeza pensativo mientras Sirius se había apresurado a interponerse entre su prima y su amigo.

- ¿No estamos saliendo?- preguntó Remus de nuevo.

- Que yo sepa ese punto no lo hemos discutido- contestó Elise

- Y me parece fantástico que...- Sirius seguía hablando entre la pareja.

- ¡Calla!- dijeron a la vez Remus y la morena, apartando al chico, que se hizo a un lado asustado

- Bueno, técnicamente no estamos saliendo, pero en la práctica... vamos, que eres mi novia ¿no?- preguntó el licántropo. Elise se enroscaba un mechón de pelo húmedo en el dedo- ¿No?

La chica suspiró y le miró seria.

- ¿Yo te gusto Remus?

- Vale, yo no quiero escuchar esto- dijo James desapareciendo rápidamente por el pasillo- Y tú tampoco Paddy

- Eh ¡Yo sí quiero escucharlo!-protestó Sirius

James agarró a su amigo por el cuello de la túnica y se lo llevó rechistando pasillo allá.

- Claro que me gustas Elise- dijo el chico pareciendo dolido- ¿Qué estábamos haciendo antes aquí si no? ¿Acaso yo no te gusto a ti?

Elise suspiró y se apoyó contra la pared.

- Claro que me gustas. Desde mucho antes que yo a ti. Dices que te gusto...eso es un problema...

- Por Didrell- saltó automáticamente el licántropo, con una voz un tanto amarga.

Elise le miró confundida y luego negó con la cabeza.

- Pero te vas a Francia con él- siguió el chico en sus trece

- Me voy a Francia donde hay 50 millones de franceses y casualmente él es uno de ellos- contestó Elise. Remus pareció dolido de nuevo- Te juro que el problema no es Didrell

Remus se le acercó y le levantó la barbilla, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Entonces cuál es?- Elise volvió a apartar la mirada. Remus se separó de nuevo- Mira Elise, no te voy a decir que me gustaras desde el principio porque es mentira; pero ahora me gustas. Mucho. Pensaba que estábamos saliendo... no entiendo nada Elise- acabó

Por primera vez desde que la conocía Elise parecía no saber qué decir. Se incorporó y fue hasta donde estaba Remus, le acarició suavemente el brazo.

- No es por Didrell Remus. Ni porque me vaya a Francia...

- ¿Por qué es entonces?- preguntó como si no la creyera

De nuevo el silencio.

- No puedo... no quiero decírtelo Remus. Tengo que llevar esto sola ¿vale?- suspiró- Creo que... será mejor que lo dejemos.

- ¿Que dejemos el qué?- preguntó amargamente el chico empezando a andar por el pasillo- Si creo recordar que no estábamos saliendo.

- Remus...- dijo con voz suplicante

- Haz lo que quieras Elise.- el chico estabade espaldas- Vuelve con Didrell o vete a esconder más secretos. Me da igual, francamente- mintió mientras desaparecía por el pasillo.

Sirius y James llegaron a la entrada de la Sala Común, el moreno aún refunfuñando. Justo entonces salían Artemis y Tracy, que iban cogidos de la mano. La rubia estaba colorada, al pasar por la Sala Común todo el mundo había empezado a cuchichear, pero Artemis le había apretado la mano y eso la había ayudado a llevar la cabeza muy alta.

- Ei, parejita feliz- saludó Sirius- No sabréis dónde está Kate ¿no?

Artemis y Tracy negaron con la cabeza.

- Elise, Lily y ella estaban en la Sala Común hace diez minutos... ahora ni idea- contestó Artemis.

- Elise se estaba dando el lote con Remus ahora mismo- dijo James sonriendo mientras Sirius hacía una mueca. Tracy y Artemis se miraron, él con una ligera sonrisa y Tracy completamente anonadada.- Oye Tracy... ¿estás bien?- preguntó entonces James.

La rubia se volvió a sonrojar y bajó la mirada. Artemis le apretó la mano y miró a James negando ligeramente con la cabeza. El chico entendió que no era el momento.

- Nosotros nos vamos a las cocinas- dijo Artemis para romper el silencio- Peter está dentro.

James y Sirius le dieron las gracias y ambos entraron en la Sala Común mientras la pareja desaparecía por el pasillo. Los dos Merodeadores notaron enseguida el ambiente enrarecido de la Sala Común. Peter, que estaba sentado con unos alumnos de sexto, se levantó al verlos y les explicó lo que había pasado después de que los chicos lo preguntaran. James buscó a las chicas del NTCPSP con la mirada, pero habían subido a sus habitaciones.

- Elise le dio una bofetada a Gilda- acabó de contar Peter- Parecía muy cabreada.

- Bien por mi prima- murmuró Sirius- ¡No se lo digáis a ella!- chilló entonces rápidamente amenazando a James y a Peter

- No pensaba que fueran tan...- empezó James

- Zorras- le ayudó Sirius. James asintió- Sí... si nos lo hemos pasado muy bien con ellas siempre...

- Hasta que conocimos chicas con personalidad- murmuró James casi para sí mismo, pero Sirius pareció oírle.- Cambia bastante

Sirius se rascó el cuello con una semi sonrisa y miró a Peter

- ¿No habrás visto a Kate?- preguntó

- Se ha ido con Lily hace unos minutos, pero no se dónde.

En ese momento entró Remus en la Sala Común y saludó a sus amigos con la cabeza antes de subir a su habitación, parecía enfadado.

- ¿Y éste?- preguntó Peter extrañado.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y James dijo "mujeres" suspirando. El retrato de la señora Gorda se vovlvió a abrir y esta vez fue Elise la que entrío y se acercó hasta ellos, con el semblante abatido.

- Dadle esto a Remus- murmuró pasándole la túnica que el licántopo le había dejado a James. Luego subió rápidamente hacia su habitación tambien

- ¿Esa mujer?- preguntó Peter señalándola con la cabeza. Los otros dos asintieron- En serio... esas chicas os están volviendo locos.- dijo Peter disgustado.

Lily y Kate salieron del baño de prefectos después de adecentarse un poco y secar su ropa con ayuda de las varitas. Pensaban que el margen de intimidad que les habían dejado a Tracy y a Artemis ya estaba bien y que podían entrar a su habitación a darse una buena ducha y a cambiarse la ropa, que olía a algas y lodo.

- Me voy a teñir de anaranjado- dijo de repente Kate- voy a hacerme uno de esos hechizos permanentes.

- A mí me gusta tu pelo- dijo Lily alzando una ceja- Además... ¿anaranjado?

- Sí, como pelirrojo pero más claro... Es que estoy cansada de ser rubia. Quiero cambiar un poco.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

- Yo sé un sitio donde lo hacen muy bien- Las dos chicas se giraron, Artemis y Tracy venían por el pasillo, dados de la mano y con un gran bote de helado en las manos.

- ¡Helado!- chilló Lily corriendo hacia sus amigos, Artemis tuvo que levantar el brazo para que Lily no le quitara el bote.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó entonces Kate acercándose hasta Tracy- Pues me tendrás que decir dónde es, después de acabar los exámenes iré.

- Chst, ¡Lily para!- decía Artemis riendo mientras esquivaba a su amiga- Este helado es sólo para gente deprimida

Lily emitió un quejido mientras los otros tres caminaban hacia la Sala Común

- ¡Pero yo estoy muy deprimida!- se quejó- Mmmm... mi hermana me odia y cuando tenía siete años se murió mi tortuga- dijo la chica buscando entre sus recuerdos tristes mientras entraban en la Sala Común.

- Tú también odias a tu hermana- le contestó Kate- Y tu tortuga se murió porque la bañaste con el jabón de limpiar el suelo.

- ¡Yo qué sabía cuál era el pH neutro de las tortugas!- se defendió mientras saltaba a la sala Común

- No sé, pero 2'5 fijo que no- se añadió Artemis.

Lily siguió refunfuñando y empezó a refunfuñar más cuando Kate echó a correr hacia la ducha. Se había quedado sin helado de chocolate y sin su baño

- ¡Ei Lils!

Se giró, James y Sirius estaban sentados en unos sillones cerca de las ventanas y le hacían señas con las manos. Se acercó un poco menos enfadada.

- Buenas- dijo mientras se dejaba caer en el sofó al lado del de Sirius, James frunció un poco el ceño, a su lado haía mucho espacio.

- Hueles raro- se quejó el moreno

- Eau de Toilet "El lago de Hogwarts".- contestó ella- Nos hemos dado un baño con ropa y ahora tu novia se ha atrincherado en el baño y tengo que ir oliendo como Nessy por la vida.

Pero entonces apareció Kate por las escaleras y se acercó hasta ellos

- Está Elise en el baño- explicó sentándose entre Sirius y James- Y después voy yo- dijo mirando significativamente a la pelirroja.

Lily entornó los ojos.

- Te puedes duchar en nuestra habitación- dijo Sirius entonces mirando a Kate. Ella le miró desconfiada- Está Remus también – aclaró el moreno rápidamente.

Kate pareció valorar las posibilidades y luego se incorporó.

- Voy a buscar mi champú y esas cosas...- dijo poniéndose colorada, la idea de bañarse donde lo hacía su novio era bastante... excitante.

A los dos minutos volvió con todo lo que necesitaba en su mochila, no era caso de que toda la escuela se enterara de que se iba a duchar en el cuarto de los Merodeadores. Sirius la cogió de la mano y se echó a reír cuando la vio tan roja.

Lily miró de reojo a James, que estaba a su lado y vio que él la estaba observando. Miró otra vez al frente.

- Tu perfume es muy sensual- dijo entonces el chico y esta vez Lily le miró con cara de finjido aburrimiento.

- Sí, las algas son un potenta afrodisíaco- contestó ella

- A mí no me hace falta, de todos modos- susurró él en su oreja y bajando la cabeza con intención de besar su cuello, pero la pelirroja le paró con la mano.

- Aquí no, nos pueden ver- le susurró en tono de reprimenda.

James suspiró disgustado y volvió a adoptar la posición que tenía antes.

- En todos sitios nos pueden ver- se quejó- desde que hemos vuelto no hemos podido estar más de cinco minutos a solas y puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que te he podido besar sin que te separaras de mí de repente porque habías oído un ruido.

- James...- empezó ella.

- James nada. ¡No te estoy pidiendo que pongamos un anuncio en el Profeta ni nada así, sólo quiero poder besarte con toda la tranquilidad del mundo sin tener la sensación de que estoy haciendo algo que no debo!

La pelirroja bajó la mirada y se rascó la frente.

- Para mí no es fácil

- ¿Qué no es fácil?- contestó en un tono brusco.

- Mira- dijo ella levantando la vista- Tú has estado con un montón de chicas y has salido también con muchas. Eres algo así como un mito del colegio. En el momento en que me vean de tu brazo todo el mundo intentará convencerte de lo poco adecuada que soy para ti y a mi trataran de humillarme. Me niego a pasar por eso

James no apartó su mirada de los ojos verdes de la chica.

- ¿De verdad te importa tanto la gente Lily? Te comportas como si no te afectase nada de lo que pudierna pensar, pero eso sólo lo haces porque eres más vulnerable que cualquiera a las críticas...

- ¡Eso no es verdad!

- Eso sí es verdad- la cortó- Dame un beso aquí, delante de todo el mundo para demostrar que no lo es.

Lily le miró enfadada y abrió la boca para quejarse, sin encontrar las palabras necesarias.

- ¿Ves?- dijo entre triunfante y enfadado James. Se levantó del sillón- Me marcho antes de que la gente empiece a murmurar porque los dos estamos aquí solos.

Lily se quedó unso segundos en el sofá, reflexionando, y luego se levantó. Entendía a James... Pero no se sentía capaz de demostrar todo lo que sentía por él en público... ¿Era vulnerable?

Cuando llegó a su habitación vio a Tracy y a Artemis sentados en el suelo y apoyados en la cama de la chica, mientras ambos comían el helado que descansaba sobre el regazo del chico y hablaban en cuchicheos. Al menos Tracy estaba mejor. Sonreía y se apoyaba en su novio. A lo mejor si que sería bonito poder hacer eso con James sin preocuparse por si la miraban o no. Sacudió la cabeza mientras cogía sus cosas y se metía al baño. Elise estaba en su cama, con las cortinas echadas. Cuando pasó por delante de la pareja les lanzó una mirada interrogante para enterarse de qué le pasaba a la morena, pero sus gestos le dieron a entender que no tenían ni idea.

Elise no salió de su cama en toda la tarde, ni para cenar. Si Lily o Kate hubieran hecho eso, seguramente los demás se habrían metido con cualquiera de ellas dos a la cama para hablar de sus problemas . Pero Elise era diferente. Pocas veces sufría alteraciones de humor y cuando tenía algún problema se encerraba en sí misma y luego siempre se lo acababa contando a sus amigos. Pero necesitaba de su soledad, así que la dejaron tranquila.

Al día siguiente, cuando se levantaron para ir a desayunar, la morena ya estaba despierta y con el mismo ánimo de siempre. Reposada y a la vez llena de energías. Su actitud antes de las clases fue completamente normal, excepto por un lapsus que tuvo cuando los Merodeadores se juntaron con ellos para desayunar y se mantuvo callada todo el rato.

A medio desayuno, Dumbledore había pedido su atención un momento y les había pasado los horarios de los TIMOS y los EXTASIS, que empezarían en menos de un mes. También les había pedido a los dos Premios Anuales que se reunieran con él en su despacho una vez acabadas las clases para debatir algún asunto de importancia. Lily empezó a valorar qué sería "un asunto de importancia" para su director ¿Quizás la recolocación de los cuadros? ¿Si poner natillas o arroz con leche de postre al día siguiente?

Miró a James para preguntarle que opinaba él al respecto, estaba justo a su izquierda, muy serio. Suspiró. Seguramente seguía enfadado. Venciendo su vergüenza hizo algo que nunca habría hecho antes. Sin dejar de comer su desayuno puso su mano en el muslo de James y le hizo una suave caricia con la punta de los dedos. El intento por llamar su atención pareció dar resultado, porque el chico se quedó con la tostada a medio camino de la boca y la miró confuso. Ella se giró para sonreirle sin dejar de acariciarle la pierna. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa. Lily supo entonces que estaba perdonada y le dio una palmadita en la pierna antes de retirar la mano y volver a fijar la atención en su desayuno. Pero notó algo en su pierna que le hizo subir todos los colores, James estaba haciendo lo mismo que había hecho ella hacía unos segundos. Le miró con intención de regañarle a medida que se acaloraba, pero James no se daba por aludido.

- Lily ¿ te encuentras bien?- Tracy que estaba enfrente de ella la miraba circunspecta.

La pelirroja dio un saltito en el banco para apartar la mano de James.

- ¿Eh? S-sí, estoy bien, sólo que hace un poco de calor ¿no?- preguntó ella con una risita nerviosa.

- Sí...- contestó Tracy no muy convencida. Artemis la estaba mirando también, pero él se reía y le guiño un ojo.

Lily miró a la mesa ¡era tan embarazoso! Y la mano de James había vuelto. Le volvió a mirar ofendida, pero él pareció no hacerle caso. Entonces Kate se puso a contarle no sabía que de unas canciones, pero ¡era difícil concentrarse con la mano de James recorriendo todo su muslo!¿En qué maldita hora se le había ocurrido hacer eso?

Aunque la verdad... tampoco estaba tan mal...

Poco después se levantaron para acudir a sus clases. Lily se dio cuenta de que Artemis se había quedado rezagado mientras Tracy se iba hablando con Kate y James.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar?- le preguntó Lily mientras se ponía a su paso y Artemis le sonreía- Sí quieres saber que me pasaba en el desayuno...- dijo empezando a enrojecer de nuevo e inventando una escusa sobre la marcha.

El joven se echó a reír.

- De sobras sé lo que te pasaba en el desayuno Lily. Aunque hubiera preferido que me lo contaras tú antes de enterarme por mí mismo.- le confió no sin cierto reproche en la voz.

Lily sonrió tímidamente.

- ¿Entonces no me querías preguntar por...?

- ¿James? No. Seguro que estás bien con él aunque eso de iros escondiendo...- Lily abrió la boca para replicar- da igual, no quería hablar contigo de eso.

- ¿De qué entonces?- preguntó la pelirroja sosegada por no tener que hablar de James.

- De Elise.

Lily no contestó enseguida.

- ¿Entonces tú también lo has notado?- preguntó.

- Está extraña desde que volvimos de vacaciones...- dijo con voz preocupada Artemis- a veces se la ve... triste. No sé. Como si estuviera tan metida en su mundo que se olvida de lo demás..

Lily asintió.

- En realidad yo la veo preocupada desde que fuimos a casa de su tío Alphard. Kate me dijo que desapareció una mañana entera y no le dio explicaciones sobre a donde iba. A veces dice cosas más para sí misma que para los demás... y luego está lo de Remus.

Artemis alzó las cejas con cara de interrogante.

- ¿Qué pasa con Remus?

- A Elise le gusta. Y a Remus le gusta ella. Pero me ha venido a decir que no puede salir con él. No ahora. Y no sé que cosas de un tipo de relaciones que ahora no puede tener

- ¿Por?- preguntó el chico extrañado.

Lily encogió los hombros y negó con la cabeza.

- Algo le pasa.

- Sabes que a Elise no se lo podemos intentar sacar. Siempre nos lo acaba contando todo ella misma- le recordó Artemis.

- Sí, pero es que esta vez parece algo... algo grave- acabó la pelirroja mientras entraban en clase.

Artemis asintió y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

- Esperaremos unos días ¿vale? Luego veremos qué hacer.

La pelirroja asintió.

- ¿Se lo has dicho a Kate?- preguntó entonces.

Afirmó con la cabeza

- También lo había notado. Parece que tenemos sensores para estas cosas- bromeó el chico. Lily sonrió un poco melancólicamente.- Anda ven aquí, Lils- dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo y moviéndola de un lado a otro- Seguro que no es nada.

La chica se separó pareciendo más aliviada y se fue a ocupar su sitio junto a Elise, que otra vez parecía estar tan normal como siempre. Lily no pudo evitar mirarla con cierta aprensión. Artemis se sentó junto a Tracy, que le recibió en el pupitre con un beso.

Después de la última clase, Lily se despidió de sus amigas y salió rápidamente del aula directa hacia el despacho del director. James ya la estaba esperando fuera de clase, recostado en una pared. Sonrieron. El cabreo del Merodeador había desaparecido, al menos por unos días.

Cuando llevaban un rato caminando por el pasillo, Lily lanzó una mirada rápida tras de sí y con un gesto rápido atrajo a James hacia sí y le dio un beso en los labios, mordiendo con ternura su labio inferior. Tras unos breves segundos se separó de él y siguió caminando hacia el despacho del director.

- ¡Lily!- se quejó el chico cómicamenente, plantado en la mitad del pasillo.

- Por lo del desayuno- le recordó la pelirroja blandiendo un dedo con gesto de reprimenda.

- ¡Lily!- volvió a decir alcanzándola de dos zancadas- Eso no se hace- le susurró cerca de la oreja.

Ella le apartó como si se tratase de una mosca molesta.

- Tampoco se mete mano mientras se come

El chico puso cara de disgusto.

- Si es cuando me dejas...- murmuró un poco picado. Lily le miró de reojo.

Siguieron caminando hasta encontrar la gárgola que llevaba al despacho del director. Después de decir la contraseña y montar en las escaleras de piedra, llamaron a la gran puerta de entrada al despacho. No hubo respuesta. James volvió a llamar con más insistencia y obtuvo el mismo resultado. Entonces empujó el picaporte. La puerta estaba abierta.

- Le esperaremos dentro

- James, no creo que...- pero el chico ya había entrado en el despacho y estaba curioseando los cachivaches del director. La pelirroja entornó los ojos- en fin.

Entró en el despacho y cerró la puerta. Luego se quedó muy quieta, de pie, en el medio del despacho y mirando muy mal a James.

- El director se va a enfadar si fisgas sus cosas- le regañó Lily. James le estaba dando unos golpecitos a un caccharro plateado que emitía unos ruiditos como silbidos.

- No se enfada- dijo James depositando el aparato y observando una especie de péndulo entonces- Siempre miro sus juguetes y nunca me dice nada.

- Pero seguramente le molesta- se mantuvo terca Lily, cruzando los brazos.

James siguió sin hacerle caso.

- Mira, el llavero que nos hizo recuperar el día de la prueba- lo levantó usando una argolla- Al menos podía habernos confiado algo de más valor- dijo depositando el aparato y apartándose, para deleite de Lily, de los artefactos del director. Lo que no le gustó tanto fue que entonces se acercara peligrosamente a ella y tuviera que empezar a retroceder.

- Mmmm... James... no es el momento- le amenazó cuando su espalda dio contra la pared.

James apoyó sus manos una a cada lado de la cabeza de Lily.

- ¿No es el momento de qué?- preguntó acercando su cara a la de ella. Sus narices se tocaban

- Estamos en el despacho del director- susurró la pelirroja.

Pero James ya estaba haciendo algo con su boca en su oreja que le estaba gustando mucho, a su pesar.

- ¡James!- volvió a susurrar, pero el chico no le hacía caso. La besó en los labios sólo rozándolos y se separó. Volvió a repetir la misma acción un par de veces hasta que la chica, impaciente, lo atrajo hacia sí usando el cuello de su camisa y le dio un beso pasional. James la rodeó por la cintura y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

- Hm, hm. Un bonito día ¿No creen?

Interrumpieron el beso en un estado próximo a la pérdida de control. El director no les estaba mirando a ellos, sino que observaba los terrenos de la escuela por la ventana, pero el reflejo de su rostro en los cristales delataba que estaba sonriendo. Lily se peinó y comprobó que toda su ropa estuviera en el lugar que le correspondía mientras James se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

- ¿Quería vernos, señor?- preguntó entonces mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

Dumbledore se dio la vuelta y les miró con sus ojos saltarines, parecía que se había olvidado de que estaban allí.

- Sí, chicos. Sentaos un momento- hizo una filigrana con la varita e hizo aparecer un par de butacas rosas con puntillas en el respaldo. Lily y James tomaron asiento.- Bueno, bueno... ¿así que salen juntos?

James tuvo que disimular la risa mientras Lily enrojecía.

- Con todos los respetos, señor director ¿Nos ha llamado para eso? Es que no creo que sea un tema a debatir- dijo muy seria

El anciano se atusó la barba.

- Qué aburrida es usted, señorita Evans... - la chica hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras James ya no hacía nada para esconder la risa- Pero si tanta prisa tiene... Les he llamado para castigarles

Si Fawkes se hubiera puesto a bailar can-cán en ese momento los dos chicos no se hubieran quedado más sorprendidos.

- ¿¿castigarnos??- preguntaron incrédulos.

- Sí. No creeran que la pelea con el señor Snape iba a quedar sin su debido castigo- explicó su director con un tono de voz más duro.

- Pero señor... Lily no hizo nada- dijo James.

- La señorita Evans no me notificó lo ocurrido como se supone que debería haber hecho. Lo hizo el mismo señor Snape, por eso él, a parte de los puntos restados no deberá cumplir ningún castigo.

La pelirroja bajó la mirada. Claro que no había dicho nada, no quería que expulsaran a James. Él entonces se levantó del sillón, muy enfadado.

- ¡Pero director! ¡Esa rata sólo se lo dijo para que nos quitara el cargo!¿No lo ve?- Lily le estiró de la manga de la túnica y le hizo volverse a sentar. Luego le apretó la mano instándole a que se calmara. El director seguía mirándolos fijamente.

- Ya lo sé James- suspiró el anciano, haciendo que las arrugas se le marcasen aún más en el rostro—Pero algo tengo que hacer, no se pueden librar del castigo así como así. Y en vez de quitarles su puesto, lo que voy a hacer es que sirvan de ejemplo. Se tendrán que encargar de preparar la graduación de los alumnos de séptimo. Y todo lo que ello implica, también la cena y el baile. Y por supuesto el discurso de graduación

- ¿Baile?- preguntó Lily- Nunca hay baile de graduación.

Dumbledore recuperó la sonrisa.

- Bueno, es que me quedé con ganas de bailar después de verles el día de San Valentín, así que he creido conveniente que organicen un baile.

- Pero señor... la graduación... es... ¡tenemos los exámenes!- se quejó la chica

- Tendrán una semana después de los exámenes para preparalo todo, señorita Evans- dijo con mirada dulce- Además, seguro que encuentran voluntarios.

James y Lily se miraron. Los demás les echarían un cable, en eso tenía razón.

- Eso era todo lo que debíamos comentar- acabó el director- Cualquier duda que tengan...- Los chicos asintieron y se levantaron entendiendo que el director había dado por acabada su conversación. Salieron del despacho un poco cabizbajos.

Mientras descendían por las escaleras, Lily observó al chico de reojo. Tenía el semblante endurecido, seguramente por la mención de Snape. Le frotó suavemente un hombro y él rápidamente se giró con una sonrisa en los labios y le dio un beso rápido. Lily le siguió mirando. James era bueno y la quería. Una cosa tan simple como esa parecía inundarla de una emoción absoluta que le hacía difícil el respirar. Sentía que podía chillar hasta quedarse afónica, sentía la vida más que nunca cuando él la tocaba... Sentía que le quería. Eso pareció adquirir más significado esa tarde, cuando salieron del despacho del director, y Lily necesitaba decírselo y demostrárselo... Y ahí estaba el problema, en demostrarlo... No se sentía capaz.

- ¿No te parece que Dumbledore se ha pasado esta vez?- preguntó simplemente, con una sonrisa- Baile de graduación... parece sacado de una película mediocre de Hollywood.

James sonrió y la atrajo hacia sí por la cintura.

- Sí... pero estará bien ir a un baile contigo- le susurró- Si quieres ser mi pareja claro.

Lily levantó la vista frunciendo un poco los labios.

- ¡Oh, vamos Lils! Podemos ir al baile y parecer amigos... ¿tampoco me vas a dejar hacer eso?

La pelirroja notó que el chico volvía a enfadarse, así que rápidamente asintió con la cabeza y cambió de tema de conversación. Ya vería lo que hacer... aunque ella también tenía ganas de ir a un baile con él por cursi que sonase.

- ¿¡Un baile1? ¡UN BAILE!- chilló Tracy entusiasmada en medio de la cena. Todos los alumnos de la escuela se quedaron escuchándola.

Lily se puiso un dedo en los labios.

- Dumbledore no nos ha dichpo que lo anunciaramos- le dijo- Se supone que no es oficial.

- ¡Ai, pero qué emoción!- chilló dando palmas- Me tenéis que dejar que os ayude a organizar todo, la decoración, los anuarios, la música, la comida...

James y Lily pusieron mala cara e intercambiaron miradas a medida que Tracy seguía enumerando: ¿de verdad tendrían que hacer tantas cosas?

Lily notó una mano en su hombro. Se giró, Artemis sonreía.

- Nosotros os ayudaremos

La pelirroja suspiró y sonrió agradecida.

- ¿Y quién de los dos dará el discurso de graduación?- preguntó entonces tímidamente Kate.

- James- dijo la pelirroja

- Lily- dijo el aludido. Luego se miraron molestos- ¿Por qué yo?- se quejó el chico

- ¿Y por qué yo?- repitió ella- A ti se te da mejor lo de hablar en público y esas cosas.

James iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero Elise se adelantó.

- Yo también creo que lo deberías dar tú James. No sé, eres más... representativo- dijo al final la morena, Lily asintió.

- Pero Lily es la primera de la clase- dijo Remus entonces- debería dar el discurso ella

Elise le miró molesta. Los otros se callaron ya que la tensión en esos momentos saturaba el ambiente.

- James también es de los primeros de la clase- dijo ella

- Y Lily participa en la mayoría de los clubs.

- Pero su fuerte no es el redactar- añadió ella.

- ¡Oye!- se quejó entonces la pelirroja.

- ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de la primera versión de la carta para James?- le dijo la morena, Lily tuvo que bajar la cabeza, un poco molesta con su amiga. Los demás seguían la discusión entre la morena y el licántropo como si se tratase de una partida de ping-pong

- ¿ Y tú por qué te metes si no va contigo?- volvió a la carga Remus

- ¿Por qué te metes tú?- chilló Elise con rabia.

- ¡Porque tu te has metido antes!- gritó el levantándose y dando un golpe en la mesa.

Para entonces casi todo el mundo les estaba mirando

- ¿Tienes algún problema, Lupin?- ella también se levantó.

- ¡No! ¡El problema eres tú!- dijo señalándola

- ¡Bien!- chilló Elise con rabia. Recogió sus libros y se fue rápidamente del Gran Salón.

- ¡Bien!- chilló Remus antes de que desapareciera por la puerta de entrada. Luego se desplomó en el banquillo.

Sus amigos miraron la escena, en silencio. Lily y Kate se dedicaron miradas de inteligencia y asintieron. Ya se esperaban algo así. Se levantaron y siguieron a su amiga. Tracy y Artemis dudaron un momento pero luego se les unieron.

Remus seguía mirando el plato de comida, ajeno a los cuchicheos de su alrededor y a las miradas preocupadas de Sirius y James.

- Moony...- susurró el moreno. El aludido no hizo caso- ¿Qué pasa, amigo?

De nuevo no hubo respuesta. Esta vez lo intentó James.

- Remus...

- Yo pensaba que...-empezó de repente el licántropo- No sé... no sé lo que pensaba. Creía que ella estaba igual que yo. Me gusta mucho- acabó casi en un susurro.

Sirius le dio una palmada en el hombro, pero ninguno dijo nada más.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de las chicas Elise no estaba allí. Seguramente había pensado que esa vez no se libraba del interrogatorio y se había refugiado en otro sitio. Después de esperarla hasta bien entrada la noche, las chicas decidieron irse a la cama, resignadas.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se levantaron, Elise estaba ya en la habitación, vistiéndose y guardando el pijama.

- ¡Buenos días!- las saludó cuando vio que se habían despertado- Si no os dais un poco de prisa no llegaremos a desayunar.

Lily intercambió una mirada con Kate desde su cama y volvió a mirar a su amiga.

- Elise- aventuró la pelirroja- ¿Quieres que hablemos de algo?

La morena dejo de meter los libros en la mochila y se giró con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿No me digáis que os habéis preocupado? Es que estuve estudiando hastas tarde... se me pasó la hora- luego volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

Kate volvió a mirar preocupada a Lily.

- ¿Y la pelea con Remus?- preguntó Tracy que se acababa de levantar.

La morena se encogió de hombros.

- Todo está bien, en serio, no os preocupéis.

Y entró al baño para peinarse. Las tres chicas se miraron entre sí.

- ¿Siempre es tan difícil?- preguntó Tracy.

Las otras dos asintieron.

El rumor de que se celebraría un baile de graduación había corrido como la pólvora por toda la escuela y había servido de distracción para antes de los exámenes. Aunque no se había dicho nada de parejas, los alumnos empezaron a pedir citas para el baile. Un montón de chicas se acercaron a los Merodeadores para pedirles una cita, incluso a Sirius, a pesar de que seguía con Kate. Eso por supuesto no le hacía mucha gracia a la rubia

Para Lily era normal que las chicas se acercaran a James a pedirle ser su pareja, algo le molestaba, pero James siempre declinaba el ofrecimiento con ua amplia sonrisa. Lo que no fue normal para Lily fue lo que empezó pocos días después de que se supiera del baile. Estaba sentada en la biblioteca, con Elise, cuando un chico de Ravenclaw bastante mono con el que apenas había intercambiado dos palabras se acercó hasta ella.

- Hola Lily- dijo animadamente

- Hola- contestó ella con una sonrisa nerviosa, ¿Cómo se llamaba ese chico?

- ¿Qué tal los exámenes?- se sentó a su lado con familiaridad haciendo incomodar a la pelirroja. Elise se escondía detrás de un libro para no reírse.

- Bien...- contestó ella ¿Qué demonios quería ese tío?

- Me preguntaba sí... bueno, si querrías venir conmigo al baile de graduación- acabó sonrojándose levemente

- No- contestó la chica, se había quedado helada. El Ravenclaw puso mala cara por su brusquedad- Quiero decir que me encantaría pero... no va a poder ser.

El chico asintió.

- ¿Vas con alguien ya?

Lily sintió un tremendo impulso de decirle "¿Y a ti que te importa?" pero se contuvo. Elise continuaba riéndose a su costa

- No, es que estoy... – empezó no sabiendo como continuar

- Esperando que se lo pida alguien especial- acabó la morena y dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice a su amiga- ¿verdad?

Lily afirmó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

- Ya veo...- dijo decepcionado el chico, luego, seguramente para no parecer desconsiderado miró a la morena- ¿Y tú vas con alguien, Elise?

La morena pareció dudar un momento, pero afirmó con la cabeza.

- Sí, ya tengo pareja.

- Me alegro, es un chico afortunado- la halagó

El muchacho se despidió cortesmente y salió de la biblioteca. Lily miró a Elise impresionada.

- ¿Ese tío me acaba de pedir que vaya al baile con él o es que ya me he vuelto loca?- preguntó.

- No, Terrence Trust, el buscador de Ravenclaw, te acaba de pedir que vayas al baile con él- la corrigió Elise, entonces Lily recordó quién era el chico.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio.

- ¿Está loco?- preguntó la pelirroja

Elise se echó a reír.

- No Lily, no lo está. Supongo que le gustas.

- Sí, será eso- dijo con tono de "es tan probable como que me toque el gordo de Navidad"

- Lily, eres guapa, Premio Anual e inteligente. Además a todo eso se le suma el hecho de que Potter se interesa por ti. Me extraña que ningún chico te lo haya pedido antes.

Lily alzó las cejas incrédula y volvió a su tarea. Definitivamente, su teoría sobre la salud mental del Raven era más plausible.

No tardó mucho en tener que reconocer su error, desde ese instante hasta el momento de ir a cenar tuvo que rechazar las invitaciones de dos chicos más. Elise también tuvo que rechazar a un Hufflepuff que compartía con ellos la clase de herbología y parecía muy tímido, a la morena le supo muy mal tener que decirle que no.

Cuando estaban entrando al Gran Salón Lily se acordó de algo de repente

- ¿Cómo que tienes pareja?- le dijo de repente a Elise, que al principio no cayó.

- Ahhh... Eso- dijo suspirando- Simplemente es que no me apetece ir con nadie a ese baile.Seguramente me iré a la cama después de cenar.

Lily volvió a ver entonces los ojos de su amiga cubiertos por ése velo de preocupación y tristeza que había notado últimamente. Elise había dejado de hablar con Remus y aunque no le evitaba, se ignoraban mutuamente.

Se sentaron con Tracy, Artemis, James y Remus a la mesa, que seguramente habían estado estudiando en la Sala Común, no soportaban el silencio de la biblioteca.

Después de comer y conversar un poco, sobretodo del próximo partido de Quidditch, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, Lily alzó la vista y coincidió con la mirada de Terrence Trust, que la saludó con la mano. Lily un poco cohibida, sonrió y le devolvió el saludo para luego volver a centrarse en su plato.

- ¿De qué conoces a Trust?

Miró a su derecha, James la estaba mirando intentando parecer casual, pero estaba demasiado serio.

- Mmmm, en realidad de nada...- no estaba muy segura de si contárselo, pero había aprendido que era mejor no mentirle- me pidió que fuera al baile con él esta tarde- contestó

Eso hizo fruncir el ceño al Merodeador. Lily supo que luego iba a estar molesto, aunque fuera sin motivo, a él también le seguían pidiendo citas las chicas.

- ¿Dónde estan Kate y Sirius?- preguntó entonces Artemis, que había escuchado la conversación y quería evitar más tensiones, con Elise y Remus evitándose ya tenía bastante.

Elise abrió la boca para decir que no tenía ni idea cuando una centella rubia atravesó el Gran Salón hacia ellos y se dejó caer en el banquillo al lado de Artemis. Era Kate. Y estaba enfadada

Justo cuando le iban a preguntar cuál era el problema, entró Sirius con cara de pocos amigos también y se dirigió a la mesa. Se sentó en frente de Kate y comenzó a cenar engullendo todo lo que había cerca de él. Kate pinchaba nerviosamente lo que se había puesto en el plato pero no se llevaba nada a la boca. Ese no estaba siendo un buen día para nadie.

- Esto...- dijo Tracy intentando buscar un tema de conversación, pero la mirada que le echaron Sirius y Kate la desanimó.

Siguieron cenando en silencio.

- Mmm...James, ¿me puedes acercar la sal?

En ese momento Kate estaba a punto de dejar el salero en la mesa, pero se siguió salando el puré que contenía su plato.

- Kate, cuando acabes con la sal se la pasas a Sirius, por favor- intervino cautamente James.

- Nunca voy a acabar con la sal- respondió la aludida sin dejar de salar su puré.

- Pues antes de que acabes el bote déjamelo un momento- dijo Sirius masticando las palabras.

- No me da la gana, búscate otro salero- le contestó ella- Hay muchos, ve a pedirle alguno a Moniq, estará encantada de dártelo- dijo con voz de pitillo

El resto observaba la discusión. Remus intentó calmar a su amigo pero éste rechazó su brazo.

- ¿Cómo te tengo que decir que con Moniq no ha pasado nada?- chilló él.

- ¡Pues no parecía eso cuando la he visto soldada a tu brazo y los dos riéndoos!- gritó ella a su vez dejando con un golpe el salero en la mesa- ¡Tu sal! ¡Y déjame en paz!- se levantó de la mesa y salió de nuevo del Gran Salón

- ¿Siempre tenemos que montar escenitas a las horas de las comidas?-murmuró Artemis.

Sirius dio un puñetazo en la mesa y también se levantó, persiguiendo de nuevo a la rubia. Esta vez poca gente se había dado cuenta del altercado por lo que se veía, pero las NTCPSP tenían cara de haber recibido el regalo de Navidad por adelantado.

- ¡Kate!- chilló Sirius en el recibidor desierto- ¡Kate!

- ¡Qué me dejes!- chilló ella sin detenerse.

El chico emitió algo parecido a un rugido y la alcanzó de dos zancadas, agarrándola por el codo.

- ¡Lo estás exagerando todo!- le dijo el chico- ¡Sólo estaba hablando con ella!

Kate le apartó con un gesto brusco.

- Déjame ¿vale?- se giró enfurecida para irse de allí

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No confías en mí?

- ¡No confío en ella!- le chilló girándose- ¿Acaso no ves cómo se comporta? Espera que me aleje dos metros para pegarse a ti y ya se me ha olvidado cuantas veces ha dejado caer "lo bien que os lo pasaríais el día del baile... los dos juntos"- lo último lo dijo volviendo a usar un tono agudo- ¡Y no me da la gana de parecer la novia idiota que deja que manoseen a su chico! ¡Paso!- gritó de nuevo con intenciones de irse.

Sirius la volvió a detener cerca de las escaleras.

- ¡Pero a mí ella no me importa nada!

- Me da igual- contestó ella deshaciéndose otra vez de él- Por mí como si te la tiras.

La chica empezó a subir las escaleras. Sirius no la siguió, sino que se quedó mirándola. Ella paró pocos escalones más arriba.

- ¡Ah no!- dijo con un tono falso- Si todavía eres virgen... le puedes decir...

- Y lo seguiré siendo hasta que tú quieras- le contestó Sirius muy serio desde la parte de abajo, cortándola a media frase.

Kate se quedó con la palabra en la boca, sorprendida. Cerró los labios y le miró fijamente sin pestañear. Algo muy intenso acababa de recorrer su columna. En ese momento se sintió llena de emociones contradictorias y lo único que le pareció buena idea en ese momento fue irse a la cama.

Hola gente!!!!!!!!! Ya estoy aquí. ¡Por fin! No sabéis lo horrible que ha sido todo este tiempo sin mi querido PC. Le he dado besos y todo cuando he vuelto... aunque la verdad estaba muy bien de vacaciones haciendo.. nada. Me he dedicado a hacer vida contemplativa y ahora estoy en plena depresión post-vacacional. La verdad es que he ido leyendo vuestros reviews cuando podía y quería contestaros a todos porque muchos de vosotrs habéis conseguido hacerme reír y alguno también me ha hecho emocionarme. La verdad es que el fic lo escribo yo pero siento que todos los que lo leéis tenéis un papel decisivo: sois la familia de mi fic, vosotros lo hacéis posible: MUCHAS GRACIAS. Por todo, por los comentarios, los consejos, los halagos... no os podéis hacer a la idea de lo bien que te hace sentir que la gente se vuelque en algo hecho por ti. Eso hace si cabe que se redoble mi ilusión a la hora de seguir escribiendo. De nuevo gracias.

La verdad es que no bromeaba cuando decía que acabaré esta historia en breve, creedme, me da muchísima pena pero el guión inicial está casi cumplido... aunque tengo semi-pensada una segunda parte, que la escriba o no no depende de mis ganas, sino del tiempo. No sé si voy a poder tener tanto tiempo como antes para escribir así que... os pido comprensión. Yo intentaré hacer una segunda parte y lo que sí que os prometo es que acabaré, de un modo u otro. Aunque a lo mejor os sorprendo y escribo 10 capítulos más, ya veremos. Soy un poco veleta, así que tampoco me hagáis mucho caso, nadie que me conozca a fondo lo hace. El otro día me dijeron que era peculiar... o sea, que estoy como una cabra... pero soy feliz!!!

No os olvidéis de dejarme un review de bienvenida, aunque sólo pongáis: "joder Henar, ya pensábamos que te había devorado un oso pardo o algo así, ¿Cómo tienes la cara de desaparecer dos meses?" o como me decía Helena a menudo "Tú ahí pasándotelo bien y yo aquí como una esclava ¡Si es que todos los tontos tienen suerte!". Que maja es Helena. Este fin de semana me voy con ella, ya sé que no os interesa, pero bueno

Y ahora y después de mucho tiempo; aquí van las respuestas a los reviews del capítulo 20 que tanto os merecéis. Un beso enorme para todos!!!

Trixi-Black: Hola! No, mujer, no se va a acabar ya, ya... Me he reído mucho con los comentarios, a veces yo tb hago cosas así!!jejeje

Nympha-da: Hola guapisísima! Cuanto tiempo! Espero que las vacaciones te hayan ido bien, eh? Si no sabes que ponerme cuéntame un chiste, jajaja, que nunca va mal reírse! Me parece bien eso de que no quieras que se te adelanten para dejarme review!!!Un beso!

Giny-Shelena: gracias. Aún quedan algunas cosas por explicar, así que don't worry. ¡Acertaste otra vez! Tendrías que ir a un casino a probar suerte, jajajaj. Lo del rimmel la verdad es que no es mío, es original made in mi amiga Paula, me pareció un comentario de lo más Tracy cuando lo dijo y lo metí!

Ely Barchu: GRACIAS! Tranquila mujer, de todos modos algún día tenía que terminar... pero no os vais a librar tan fácilmente de mí, eso tenedlo por seguro!

LucianBlacK. Hola, siempre encantada de ver gente nueva por aquí. Quizás la idea sí que esté algo usada, pero si te digo la verdad empecé a escribir este fic habiendo leído muy pocos fics y en ninguno aparecía esta idea. Ahora que he leído varios si que he visto que es algo bastante trillado, pero es que con tantas historias y tantos autores es normal que algunas cosas se repitan. Me alegra que pese a todo te guste y tranquila porque todos los reviews son buenos.

Laurana-malfoy-rin: Espero no haber tardado demasiado y que este capítulo también te haga reír! Un beso

Nariko2: Tu tranquila, si escribes en catalán lo entiendo perfectamente! Por eso precisamente tengo que hacer un epílogo o algo, porque así de repente, que se esfumen 4 personajes no es muy plausible. Mi imaginación retorcida ya está trabajando a todo gas!! Jejeje, no es que esté perra y por eso no conteste, es que no podía hacerlo. La verdad es que cada vez hecho más horas contestando pero es que quiero contestaros porque siempre hacéis aportaciones interesantes! Un beso

Lamister: Hola guapa! Bueno, ya veremos cuando termino, de momento hasta que dure!! Un beso

Tabatas: gracias. "A ver si..." lo quiero acabar, y de hecho sé como hacerlo, pero antes quiero terminar este fic. No sé, estoy como encallada y nada de lo que escribo me gusta, así que lo estoy dejando repiosar. Un beso!

Galadriel Malfoy: Tienes razón, a nadie le gusta esconderse de los demás... es más, cuando quieres a alguien te apetece decírselo a todo el mundo! Posiblemente eso genere problemas entre L/J

Angel Miaka 1: Hola loca! Qué tal estamos después de tanto tiempo?? Jajaja, no me mates, tranquila, todo a su tiempo. Sí que tengo muchos reviews! Siempre me quedo flipando cuando veo que me escribe tanta gente! Así que eres como Lily? Espero que tú no amenaces de muerte a tus pretendientes jajaja. Disculpa si he tardado mucho, pero es que ya no estoy de vacaciones y no tengo demasiado tiempo. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!

Aryblack: si es que hay gente para todo Justo cuando se lo están pasando bien... zas!!! Tiene que aparecer Sirius

Amynaoko: Jejeje, bueno, Harry es todavía un proyecto un tanto lejano no te preocupes ;-)

Syringen: Hola guapa! He visto que has acabado la primera parte de "De que..." Me tengo que poner al día en cuanto pueda! Qué tal todo este tiempo? Espero que bien. No era una mujer quien llegó, pero bueno, todo acabó en disputa de todos modos. Ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, pero yo espero verte tb pronto por el msnger!

Valimie: Gracias! Yo tb estoy perdidamente enamorada de James, pero Lily es una rival imposible! Espero no haberme demorado demasiado y si estos chicos se hicieran realidad seguramente estallaría la iii guerra mundial, jejeje

Spacekitty04: sí que tendrá que superar su vergüenza porque sino seguramente tendrá problemas con James. Claro, ya no hay tanta emoción, pero es que la trama se va completando! Un beso.

Lena 07: Cuanto tiempo! Qué tal? Jejeje, sigues enfadada con Elise y con Lily o se te ha pasado el enfado después del capítulo? Sí, se nota que se va acabando... Y no te preocupes, que ya estoy de vuelta y puedo contestar los rr!

Lialy: Gracias! Bueno, mi otro fic está en stand-by por colapso, necesito reposarlo un poco . Hoy ha salido algo más de L/J, espero que te haya gustado. B!

Whiteta Potter Evans: En realidad el padre de Lily es un poco como la madre de una amiga mía, ningún chico le parece bien para su hija!jejeje. Ya averiguaste quién les interrumpe... pobreshitos! Gracias!

Jessi Weasley: Lo siento si te has aburrido, pero es que era un capítulo necesario. Para los personajes no es lo mismo estar en la escuela que estar fuera, además vuelven a estar todos juntos...Jejeje, Helena si que montó en camello, me enseñó las fotos justo ayer. Lo de la secuela no sería propiamente una secuela... sino más bien explicar qué, cómo llevó a los personajes a su situación actual, además de alguna cosilla más.

Elena: ya estoy aquí! Así que me puedes reñir a mi directamente! Bueno, bueno, no te traumatices quer no os vais a librar de mí tan fácilmente, habrá al menos algún capítulo más y posiblemente una secuela. Helena se lo pasó muy bien en Lanzarote y la muy asquerosa vino super morena, que morro! Este fin de semana nos vamos nosotras dos a León! Un beso!

Selene89s: tranquila, ya sé que siempre no se puede dejar review o simplemente no se sabe que poner, no te preocupes. Un beso!

Jarlaxe-Bregan: sabes? Ya no eres el único chico que lee mi fic! Me siento congratulada. Y tu hermano también? Dales las gracias de mi parte a los dos, aunque tu madre, siendo profesora de lengua, seguramente lo encuentra muy mediocre, pero que sepas que me ha hecho muchísima ilusión que lo haya leído! Un beso!

Adla Lanai: Muchas gracias. Tienes razón, Tracy no se acobarda y menos con el apoyo de Artemis! Gracias por seguir leyendo. Un beso

Mairim: Wolas bonica! Que tal las vacaciones? Con fuerzas para empezar el bachillerato? Primero de todo: muchas gracias por recomendarme por ahí, eh? Y más aún, por recomendarme a un chico! Jjeje, me alegro de que te haya gustado, una chica que me escribió me dijo que en el 19 me había pasado pero a los demás no les parece haber molestado! Por fin se juntaron, sí! Les hacostado unas 200 páginas y 19 capítulos, pero se han juntado. Nos vemos pronto!

Korishiteru: Gracias! La verdad es que los reviews son un gran incentivo, sí. No sé si podré actualizar más a menudo, porque ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, pero lo intentaré. Un beso.

KagRin Adriana: Muchas, muchas gracias! Aunque no sé si podré darme mucha prisa! Un beso

BelleRadcliffeBlack: Gracias! Tranquila que seguiré actualizando, aunque no sé si lo podré hacer muy a menudo. Un beso

LoKa-MaLFoY: Muchas Gracias! No es por falta de reviws ni de ideas, tranquila, pero es que se va completando la trama. Pero seguiré escribiendo, no os preocupéis. Jejeje, Sirius está muy solicitado!

Silence-messiah: Tranquila mujer, que yo llevo ya ni sé cuantos capítulos sin contestar a los rr porque tb estaba de vacaciones, así que no te preocupes. Lo de Elise es un misterio...tchan, tchan... pronto se desvelará... o no.

Lira Garbo: gracias por lo de afamada, pero no es para tanto! Muchas gracias, sobretodo por atreverte a leer toda la historia de una sentada. Espero que te siga gustando!

Petitange21: Gracias, muchas gracias! Lasideas y la imaginación... mi madre dice que tengo muchos pajaritos en la cabeza. Intentaré tardar menos, pero voy lo más rápido que puedo. Ya sabía lo de Remus, pero como James fue Premi Anual, supuse que a lo mejor renunció al cargo de prefecto o algo así.

MarianaH: Jejeje, que asesina eres! Pobre Elise! Bueno, Artemis es un encanto, algún defecto tenía que tener el hombre!

Nati: Gracias! Lo siento por los errores, pero no tengo tanto tiempo como me gustaría para revisar, rerevisar y rererevisar los capítulos. Un beso

Hermionetxu: muchas gracias, intentaré ir tan rápido como me sea posible.

Carla Grey o Gray: Que tal mi aspirante a alimentar alimañas favorita? Ya he vuelto, como Terminator. Creo que eres aspirante a sustituir a Aramis Fuster, no? Lo de Elise es como cuando vas a la heladería y te compras el helado más grande aunque sepas que no vas a terminartelo... qué filosófica me he puesto... en fin, que sí, que es una caprichosa. Tengo que ponerme al día con EADV y 7D!

Black Berries Fairy: Hola, muchas gracias!! Veo que no te gusta mucho Snape... yo creo que el pobre no lo tuvo fácil nunca, por eso es como es. Supongo que James, a pesar de ser seguro de sí mismo, tiene celos porque Lily es muy cambiante, no dice lo que siente y le ha costado mucho conseguirla.Jjaja, la madre de una amiga mía tb es parecida al padre de James. Nada es suficientemente bueno para su niña!!

Rai-potter: qué drástica! Pobrecito Snape! Tranquila mujer que seguiré actualizando tan pronto como pueda. Un beso!!

Steady hunter: Muchas gracias! La verdad es que no es que se me hayan acabado las ideas, pero para esta etapa de sus vidas yo creo que ya ha estado bien. Ahora me gustaría escribir que pasó con todos los personajes después... Y no te preocupes, no os vais a librar tan fácil de mí!

Llara: Qué valor mujer! Leerlo de golpe! Si deben ser un mo9ntón de páginas ya! Me alegro de que te haya gustado, significa mucho para mí, y que te hayas divertido también. Jejeje... yo siempre intento contestar a todos los reviews porque todos os lo merecéis ya que empleáis el tiempo en leer lo que escribo y encima os molestáis en dejar vuestras impresiones. Muchas gracias. Un beso

Lunita-L: Hola, cuánto tiempo! Cómo has estado? Ya he vuelto y estoy aquí para deleitarme con vuestros reviws!! Jajaja, sí, hay que amaestrar a la pelirroja! Un beso

Flowerweasley16: Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible!

Asumi-chan: Hola mi niña! Qué tal estamos? Nada más llego ya me encuentro una amenaza de muerte tuya! Menuda bienvenida, jajaja. Me he leído todos tus reviwes cariño, pero si te tengo que contestar a todos posiblemente tengas que esperar una semana más a que actualice. Ves? Te he hecho caso y he actualizado antes del 12. jejeje, al final no era Jacques. Un beso!

Rose Delanuit: Gracias! Cambiaré eso en cuanto pueda!

Minerva-malfoy: Muchas gracias! Es que eso de reírse de repente la gente se lo toma mal, cuando lo hago yo mi hermana me da collejas. Respecto a lo de James, Severus y Lily yo también tengo mis teorías al respecto, también me he quedado con la duda.

GruntADD: Muchas gracias! Yo también creo que Severus estuvo por Lily, pero eso nos lo tiene que aclararla Gran Row. Es que Lily es consciente de su fuerza, si las pega ella las mata, además Elise tiene un sentido de la justicia y la moral como el de su primo... lo que hace ser Black. Me alegro de que te gustara lo del capítulo 19, no estaba muy segura al respecto. Un beso

Selene Miller: Sí, se va completando la trama, aunque te voy a contar un secreto, voy a dejar un pequeño detalle sin acabar, y ese detalle podría ser la puerta para una posible continuación... ya veremos. Sí, a Elise y a Lily creo que hay que domesticarlas... aunque todo tendrá su explicación. Muchas gracias!

Nafra: Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te alla gustado. Y tranquila, escribe cuanto quieras. Un beso

Herm25: Hola! Espero que este capítulo haya matado tu curiosidad. Y es verdad, esas huecas son lo peor.

Helena: Hey, mañana nos vamos a León! Tía, podías haberme dejado un review por capítulo, no? so rancia. Que tampoco te cuesta tanto. Pues eso. Que es muy tarde y me quiero ir a la cama que mañana hay clase, no te tenía quehaber contestado, por rancia.

Adri: Hola y gracias! Jajaja, si no sabes que escribir tú tranquilo, cuéntame un chiste la próxima vez. Menuda paliza te has metido, no? Qué valor! Dale las gracias a Miriam de mi parte por recomendarme también! Un beso

Ayla Black: Gracias! Me alegro de que te guste y que no te haya hecho esperar demasiado. Voy todo lo rápido que puedo!

Antíope Black: Sí que son un poco %&$%··/&(/ las tías esas, jajaja. Sí, es que después del 5to libro todos nos hemos montado nuestras teorías sobre la relacion LE/SS. Gracias por tu apoyo a lo de la secuela, a ver si puedo escribirla, un beso!

Silmarwen754: Vale, vale, sigo!

Leri: Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te diviertas y espero que sigas disfrutando la historia. Respecto a lo de raptar a Artemis... aquí habría más de una dispuesta a ayudarte! Un beso


	22. De catarros e indecisiones

Disclaimer: ved alguno de los otros capítulos y daos por advertidos.

Trixi Black advierte: Mascar chicle mientras se lee este fic puede perjudicar gravemente a su salud. Así que ni se os ocurra... jejeje

22. DE CATARROS E INDECISIONES

- ¡Ah no!- dijo con un tono falso- Si todavía eres virgen... le puedes decir...

- Y lo seguiré siendo hasta que tú quieras- le contestó Sirius muy serio desde la parte de abajo, cortándola a media frase.

Kate se quedó con la palabra en la boca, sorprendida. Cerró los labios y le miró fijamente sin pestañear. Algo muy intenso acababa de recorrer su columna. En ese momento se sintió llena de emociones contradictorias y lo único que le pareció buena idea en ese instante fue irse a la cama.

Lily supo que la charla con James sería inmediatamente después de cenar y tomó aire, resignada. Además, como Elise, Artemis y Remus sabían "lo suyo", les dejaron atrás deliberadamente y James le hizo una seña para que se detuviera a la entrada de un pasillo poco concurrido. Ella se recostó en la pared y James la miró un poco ceñudo.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó tras unos segundos.

Se encogió de hombros.

- Y bien ¿qué?- preguntó, al menos no se lo iba a poner fácil, sabía por lo que se había enfadado y sabía que no tenía razón.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Trust?- el chico cruzó los brazos y Lily le miró fingiéndose sorprendida.

- ¿Qué va a pasar? Se ha acercado, me ha dicho que si quería ir al baile con él y le he contestado que no.

- ¿Eso es todo?- preguntó como si supiera que eso no era todo

- Sí, claro que es todo

- ¿Y por qué le has saludado a la hora de la cena?- preguntó irritado.

- Porque no soy una mal educada y le estaba devolviendo el saludo. James, esto me parece ridículo- se incorporó- Cuando se te curen esos celos repentinos, estúpidos y sin fundamento me avisas.

Pero James la detuvo con un brazo y la miró a los ojos, intensamente. Lily volvió a notar como sus rodillas flaqueaban y también notó qué bien se entendían las manos de él con su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la chica tragando saliva, tras unos segundos, con la voz entrecortada.

James la siguió mirando y luego la abrazó muy fuerte, apoyando el mentón en su pelo y aferrándose a sus costados por unos instantes. Volvió a separarse de ella.

- He estado tanto tiempo... – suspiró no sabiendo muy bien como continuar y volvió a fijar los ojos en ella- Eres tan resbaladiza Lily. Yo te quiero.

La chica se puso tensa bajo los brazos de James y él lo notó. Él necesitaba oírselo decir, se le veía inseguro... el hecho de que ella siempre insistiera en esconderse no le ayudaba mucho. Pero es que no podía. Ella no podía decir esas cosas. No sabía decirlas. Sólo se limitó a darle un beso en los labios y sonreír.

- Vamos a la Sala Común- le susurró después.

Antes de girarse vio la cara de desasosiego del Merodeador, y se sintió culpable, muy culpable.

Aún siguieron estudiando un rato más en la Sala Común, ocupando los sillones y las mesas libres. Para distraer un poco a James, Lily le preguntó sobre los entrenamientos de Quidditch y qué tal llevaban el próximo partido, pero eso tampoco pareció servir de mucha ayuda. Se mordió el labio, pensativa. Sabía que se lo debía... ¿le podía perder tan solo por eso?

Los días siguientes, alertadas por la crisis entre Kate y Sirius, un tropel de alumnas se acercó hasta el Merodeador con actitud dulce y con ganas de animarle. Eso hizo poner aún de peor humor a Kate, que adoptaba una pose altiva y de indiferencia cada vez que Sirius la miraba. Él tampoco parecía muy a gusto con el acoso femenino, no parecía que eso estuviera ayudando a alegrar las cosas con su novia.

James siguió con la misma mirada sombría y decaída, aunque no le dijo nada a Lily, que también estaba empezando a angustiarse. Intentaba decirle muchas cosas, pero las palabras parecían encallarse en su garganta antes de que las pudiera pronunciar.

Dos días antes del partido de Quidditch y una semana antes del inicio de los exámenes, mientras las chicas y Artemis desayunaban juntos (los Merodeadores estaban unos lugares más allá porque Kate evitaba tenerse que sentar cerca de Sirius), llegó el correo. Los cinco estaban en medio de una discusión sobre si era más fácil el EXTASIS de HM o de Adivinación cuando una lechuza enorme y completamente blanca dejó caer un gran sobre delante de Elise y otra uno de medida normal delante de Kate. Por la cara de la morena se podía decir que había esperado ese sobre. Rápidamente lo cogió y comprobó la dirección para luego disculparse atropelladamente y salir corriendo del Gran Salón. Lily miró a Artemis y él asintió.

Sí, el también había visto como le temblaban las manos a Elise y la cara de preocupación de la chica. Miró a los Merodeadores. Remus observaba la puerta del Gran Salón... ¿Él también lo habría notado?

Sirius en cambio parecía más pendiente de Kate, que abría el sobre con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Es de Fabian- murmuró casi para ella, desdoblando los pliegos de papel del interior del sobre- Dice que volverá a Londres la semana que viene y que no se puede comparar Beauxbatons con Hogwarts.

Kate siguió leyendo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras los demás volvían a su desayuno, Lily y Artemis no tan felices como su amiga.

Elise no fue a la primera clase, ni a la segunda. En el descanso entre clases Lily, Artemis, Kate y Tracy la buscaron por la escuela, pero no había ni rastro de ella. Se empezaron a preocupar aún más. Tampoco apareció en la tercera clase y esta vez también faltó Remus. Al menos eso los animó un poco. Quizás él sí la había encontrado.

Ninguno de los dos apareció a la hora de comer y James le preguntó a Lily si sabía algo antes de sentarse a comer a su lado, pero ella negó con la cabeza. James seguía pareciendo triste.

Sirius, para disgusto de Kate, también se sentó a comer con ellos y no le quitó los ojos de encima. Kate volvió a ignorarle deliberadamente, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil... quizás sí que había exagerado... pero eso no quitaba que Sirius se hubiese dejado engatusar por Moniq. Aunque lo que le había dicho en las escaleras era tan... romántico, bueno, no lo parecía a simple vista, pero en realidad si lo era. Tenía que pensar...

Remus había estado mirando disimuladamente a Elise durante el desayuno, como siempre hacía. Vio su cara en el momento de comprobar la dirección y supo que algo no estaba bien. Se pasó la primera hora de clases mirando constantemente la puerta del aula esperando ver a entrar a la morena, con una ansiedad creciente. Entre clase y clase buscó a Lily para preguntarle si sabía algo, pero la chica había desaparecido. La segunda hora de clase fue aún peor ¿Qué le habría pasado a Elise? Ella nunca se saltaba clases, ¡Si hasta le reprochaba a sus amigas que se saltaran el pestiño de Adivinación! Tomó una decisión: iría a buscar el mapa del Merodeador y comprobaría, sin que ella se diese cuenta, que estaba bien.

Sin dar explicaciones a sus amigos, pues pensaba llegar a la siguiente clase, subió a su habitación y buscó a Elise por todo el mapa. Le llevó un tiempo encontrarla: estaba en la Torre de Astronomía, inmóvil.

Recogió su mochila y se guardó el mapa. Salió corriendo hacia allí, apartando a muchos alumnos que protestaron a su paso. Cuando llegó a las escaleras que llevaban al aula paró en seco y tomó aire. No tenía que hacer ruido, casi ni debía respirar, o Elise le oiría enseguida. Subió con sumo cuidado los peldaños. La puerta estaba cerrada, así que la abrió suavemente una rendija, lo justo para observar el interior. Elise estaba sentada en una de las ventanas, con las piernas colgando en el vacío. Frunció el ceño. El estar ahí despreocupadamente no era propio de ella. Observó de nuevo a la chica y vio que en el suelo, a unos metros de ella, estaba el sobre que había recibido esa misma mañana.

- Remus, no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí

El licántropo se sobresaltó, Elise ni se había movido. Seguramente le había oído, como siempre. Cerró la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse. Luego pensó en cómo de extraño era todo eso. Elise le importaba, no podía quedarse así. Entró de nuevo en el aula y caminó rápidamente hacia ella, esta vez Elise se giró para mirarle, pero no dijo nada. El chico se sentó a su lado, pero con las piernas apoyadas en suelo firme.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó intentando no sonar preocupado.

Ella encogió los hombros y siguió mirando el bosque prohibido.

- ¿Estás bien, Elise?- preguntó con un poco más de tacto.

Ella siguió sin contestar, pero cambió de postura y se sentó con las piernas hacia dentro, como él.

- No, no estás bien- se respondió el mismo- ¿Me quieres explicar lo que pasa?

Elise volvió a suspirar y señaló el sobre con la mano.

- Son los resultados de unas pruebas que me hice en el hospital.

- ¿Pruebas?- preguntó Remus esperándose todo menos eso

- Creo que tengo la fiebre de Pandora

El chico abrió la boca aún más y la miró impresionado.

- ¡Pero eso es mortal Elise! ¿Estás segura? ¿Por qué lo piensas? ¿Te encuentras bien?...

La chica bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Una lágrima silenciosa empezó a resbalar por su mejilla.

- No sé nada. Los resultados están en ese sobre... ¡Pero no me atrevo a abrirlo!

Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su cara y Remus la abrazó. La fachada de la morena se había desplomado. Ésa era una Elise tan diferente, tan frágil entre sus brazos, tan débil... Le besó el pelo mientras la chica seguía llorando. La fiebre de Pandora era una enfermedad muy rara entre los magos, pero a la vez incurable, destruía los órganos vitales deshidratándolos. Se desconocía como se contraía, pero no era ni una enfermedad contagiosa ni hereditaria.

- ¿Desde cuando crees eso?- preguntó entonces Remus débilmente, albergando una sospecha

- Desde Semana Santa. Fui a hacerme las pruebas cuando volví a Londres con Kate- respondió ella

- ¡Elise! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? ¡Llevas más de un mes con esto tú sola! ¡Joder Elise!- dijo estrechándola aún más entre sus brazos mientras la chica comenzaba a llorar más fuerte- ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste?

La chica hipó un poco y tardó en contestar.

- Bastante tenéis vosotros con vuestros problemas... y yo soy fuerte Remus...- la chica volvió a llorar y se abrazó a su pecho, soltando todo lo que llevaba dentro desde hacía tiempo, pudiéndose apoyar por fin en alguien. Remus le acarició el pelo.

- Elise...- susurró

Remus la siguió abrazando y acariciándola hasta que la chica se fue calmando, pero siguió acurrucada en su pecho.

- Creo que te he empapado la túnica- murmuró aún llorosa.

El chico tomó la cara entre sus manos y la besó.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Ella evitó su mirada.

- ¿Por esto no querías salir conmigo?

La chica como toda respuesta se quitó la túnica y levantó la blusa del uniforme. Remus pudo ver no sin cierto asombro unas manchas negras en su costado derecho, que estaban formando una línea alargada.

- Crece cada día ¿Tú crees que yo podía ser tan egoísta como para arriesgarme a que te enamoraras de mí si me voy a morir?

Volvió a esconder las manchas y a mirar el suelo. Luego estalló de nuevo en sollozos. Remus en ese momento se dio cuenta de una cosa: todo lo que había hecho Elise era inútil, ya estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Cómo podía no haberlo estado siempre? Cogió una de sus manos.

- Me lo tenías que haber contado- susurró

- No podía, sabía que harías esto. No te tienes que preocupar por mí- contestó ella.

- No puedo no preocuparme por ti. Es imposible que no me preocupe por ti

Se miraron de nuevo y entonces Remus la besó suavemente.

- Abre el sobre. Sea lo que sea lo pasaremos juntos, te lo prometo

Ella dudó unos instantes pero luego se incorporó y fue a buscar el sobre. Se sentó de nuevo al lado de Remus que pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la volvió a besar. Desgarró el sobre de un tirón, como si quisiera que todo fuese rápido y sacó el pergamino que contenía.

- Oye Artemis, ¿Tú no crees que James y Lily están... muy cariñosos últimamente?

Tracy y Artemis entraron en el aula de DCAO, su última clase de la tarde. El chico se reía.

- ¿Tú crees, princesa? No sé, a lo mejor...- dijo acomodándose en su mesa.

Tracy le miró alzando una ceja.

- Ya lo estás volviendo a hacer- se quejó

- ¿Volver a hacer qué?- preguntó el chico visiblemente desorientado y sonriendo.

- ¡Lo de hacer como que no sabes nada!- dijo levantando las manos crispada

Artemis se echó a reír mientras Tracy se sentaba a su lado cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

- ¡Pero si es que no sé nada!- se quejó él

Ella le siguió mirando desconfiada.

- Pues hasta que no me digas la verdad se acabaron los besos y los arrumacos... ¡y todo lo demás!- dijo ella enfadada pero poniéndose colorada.

Artemis puso cara de susto.

- ¿Todo?- dijo sin creérselo- ¿También...?- dijo haciendo un gesto sólo comprensible para Tracy, que se puso más roja y miró altiva al frente.

- Sí, eso también

- ¡No me puedes hacer eso!- se quejó el chico

- ¡Sí puedo!

- ¡Tracy!- volvió a quejarse

- Artemis- le imitó ella con cara de burla

El chico pareció pensarlo

- Vale... yo también lo he notado... ¿contenta?- la chica afirmó con la cabeza, muy orgullosa por haber ganado- Ahora...¿me levantas el castigo?

Tracy volvió a ponerse seria.

- Me lo pensaré

- Mmmm... ¿podríais dejar vuestros jueguecitos para otro momento?- Kate se acababa de sentar detrás.

Tracy le sacó la lengua y la rubia suspiró.

- El día que menos te lo esperas, crecen y se rebelan- dijo con falso tono de cansancio, lo que hizo reír a la pareja.

También entraron al aula James, Lily y Sirius. La pelirroja se despidió de los dos y fue a sentarse con Kate, pero Sirius la detuvo.

- ¿Me dejas a mí, Lily?

La chica no pareció muy convencida del resultado del cambio, pero finalmente accedió y le cedió su sitio a Sirius. Al fin y al cabo todos sufrían las consecuencias del cabreo de la pareja.

- ¡Oh! ¡Fantástico!- exclamó Kate cuando vio a su compañero, se levantó para ir a buscar un sitio libre. Sirius la obligó a sentarse de nuevo en el banquillo.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo simplemente

- ¿Y te parece el momento adecuado?- exclamó ella exasperada.

- ¿Por qué no?

- A ver... estamos a punto de empezar una clase, en un aula llena de gente, con mis amigos sólo un metro por delante de mí y a una semana de que empiecen los exámenes... no sé, no parece muy conveniente- acabó con un tonillo sarcástico.

Volvió a intentar levantarse pero Sirius la obligó a sentarse a su lado de nuevo.

- No es justo que te hayas enfadado conmigo- le dijo

- Y encima empiezas bien- susurró ella, el profesor acababa de entrar.

- ¡Kate, sólo estaba hablando!- murmuró disimuladamente- ¡Lo que quisiera ella a mi me da igual!

- ¡Pero le sigues el rollo!- le acusó

- ¡Y tú se lo sigues a Prewet!

Kate abrió la boca, entre ofendida y sorprendida.

- ¡Eso es totalmente diferente!

- ¡No lo es! Es tu ex novio, le sigues gustando y quiere que te vayas a vivir con él. Yo no lo veo muy diferente.

Kate bajó la mirada, contrariada.

- Pero yo le he dicho que no

- ¿Y yo le he dicho que sí a Moniq?

- ¿Cómo te has enterado de lo de Fabian?- pregunó entonces tímidamente la rubia.

Sirius exhaló un suspiro de cansancio.

- Se lo oí decir a Elise- susurró

Kate siguió en silencio unos segundos.

- Yo no quería que te enfadaras... por eso no te lo dije... pero ni siquiera me he planteado no quiero

Sirius la detuvo posando una mano encima de las suyas.

- Lo sé. Confío en ti Kate- la chica le miró alviada dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- Y quiero que tú confíes en mí

Kate volvió a guardar un silencio, complacida. Tras unos instantes se decidió a decir algo pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sílaba la interrumpieron.

- Ustedes dos ¿Quieren compartir algo con el resto de la clase?- el profesor se les había acercado sin que se diesen cuenta y les estaba mirando inquisitivamente. Sus compañeros también se habían girado para verles.

- Er... es que se me ha fastidiado la pluma y le estaba pidiendo una a Kate- explicó Sirius rápidamente- Pero no tiene.

Kate miró al profesor y sonrió con falsa inocencia.

- Ya veo... ¿Alguien tiene una pluma para el señor Black?- dijo el hombre en tono cansado

Artemis le pasó al chico una pluma de Tracy, rosa con franjas doradas. Sirius le asesinó con la mirada mientras el chico se reía disimuladamente y volvía a su sitio bajo una mirada de reprimenda cariñosa de su novia.

- Ahora permítanme seguir con mi clase- rogó el hombre

Sirius y Kate asintieron. El chico miró con aprensión la pluma que sujetaban sus dedos y se prometió matar a Artemis por eso.

- ¿Quedamos esta noche?- le susurró entonces Kate cerca del oído, fingiendo que consultaba su libro.

El aliento cálido de la chica cerca de su oreja le hizo olvidar sus pensamientos homicidas rápidamente. Asintió con la cabeza, complacido. Kate entonces rozó el lóbulo de su oreja con sus labios y volvió a adoptar su postura normal. Se habían reconciliado extraoficialmente

Lily se acomodó al lado de James con una sonrisa y ordenó sus libros y sus enseres para escribir encima de la mesa. El chico la observó como siempre hacía, embobado en sus movimientos.

Cuando el profesor empezó a dictar después de la interrupción hecha para llamar la atención a Sirius y a Kate, la chica le miró un poco contrariada y suavemante le quitó la pluma de la mano.

- ¿No has pensado que si la afilas quizás tus apuntes sean comprensibles?- dijo mientras usaba su afilador para hacerle una punta a la elegante pluma. Luego se la devolvió.

James frunció el ceño, pero tuvo que admitir que ahora escribía con más suavidad.

Notó la mano de Lily sobre una de sus rodillas, haciendo círculos distraída mientras seguía tomando apuntes. Era su particular forma de decir lo siento, por lo que se veía. Bastante agradable, tenía que admitirlo.

- ¿Tienes idea de dónde se abran metido Elise y Remus?- preguntó James al cabo de un rato, cuando la chica había retirado, para su disgusto, la mano.

Lily negó con la cabeza

- No- murmuró- al menos estarán juntos y eso me deja más tranquila

James permaneció unos minutos más en silencio.

- ¿Sabes que con el uniforme no estás nada mal? Me gustas más al natural, por eso.

Lily se sonrojó, ¿Por qué siempre la incomodaba de esa manera?

- ¡James!- susurró a modo de reprimenda.

- ¿Qué?- se defendió el chico viendo el efecto de sus palabras, sus mejillas sonrosadas y esa agitación que la hacía tan encantadora- Era sólo un comentario.

La chica le volvió a mirar enfuruñada y se apartó de él unos milímetros en el banquillo.

- ¿Me tienes miedo?- preguntó acercándose más a ella.

- ¡No! No te acerques- susurró- ¡Nos van a ver!

Esas palabras volvieron a dejarle congelado y Lily lo volvió a ver. James se separó de ella y se concentró solamente en atender al profesor. La pelirroja se mordió el labio disgustada. Tenía que hacer algo ya.

- ¿¡Tinta!? ¿Me estás diciendo que soy una fábrica de tinta? ¿Soy un calamar?

- Yo no lo digo. Son los análisis.

Volvió a mirar la carta y la leyó de arriba abajo. ¿Tinta? ¿Tinta! Y ella pensado durante un mes que la fiebre de Pandora le estaba quemando ya la piel.

- Tinta- suspiró ella- ¡Es tinta Remus! ¡Estoy bien!

La chica se lanzó a sus brazos. Cuando empezó a darse cuenta de lo que significaba esa carta lágrimas de felicidad empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

- Estoy bien...- suspiraba en voz alta para convencerse a sí misma- Estoy bien.

El chico la abrazaba también contagiado de felicidad y la levantó del suelo por la cintura. Empezaron a girar por la habitación. Elise aun llorando de felicidad y Remus riéndose. Cuando pararon de girar Elise se separó unos centímetros de él y acarició la cara del chico para luego darle un beso salado por las lágrimas.

Volvió a mirar los resultados de las pruebas para cercionarse de que era cierto, Remus también los volvió leer por detrás de su cabeza.

- Aquí pone que mi cuerpo está sintetizando una tinta parecida a la empleada en los tatuajes muggles- Elise miró al chico- ¿Tú que opinas?- a pesar de su felicidad no podía dejar de notar que eso era extraño.

- Dejame ver de nuevo las manchas- le pidió Remus. La chica sin ningún pudor volvió a dejar al descubierto las manchas de su costado. Remus comenzó a reseguirlas- Parece que siguen un patrón, un dibujo- se mordió el labio- Creo que deberías...

- Hablar con Dumbledore- acabó ella suspirando- Al final no va a ser nada bueno de todos modos.

- O sí- dijo el chico volviendo a abrazarla por la cintura- ¿Crees que eso podría esperar hasta mañana?

Elise furnció el ceño.

- ¿Estás sugiriendo que nos saltemos las clases?- preguntó poniendo las manos en los hombros del licántropo.

- Te estoy pidiendo amablemente si te dejarás secuestrar unas horas. Me puedes echar la culpa de todo- La chica pareció dudar- Tenemos que recuperar los días que hemos perdido y me tienes que prometer unas cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas?- preguntó ella casi convencida

- Que no insistirás en pasar por situaciones así sola. Me tienes a mí. Tienes amigos. Y tienes a Sirius también ¿vale?

Elise asintió y bajó la mirada como quien está arrepentido. A Remus eso le sirvió como un sí.

La pilló por sorpresa levantándola en brazos.

- Y ahora ya sabes que estás oficialmente secuestrada

Tracy había convocado esa misma tarde en el cuarto de las chicas una reunión femenina de emergencia para debatir puntos importantes. Incluso Elise, que había aparecido media hora después de que acabaran las clases con Remus, asistió a la reunión. Llegó un poco más tarde porque tanto Remus como ella tuvieron que recibir una reprimenda por parte de la jefa de su casa, o eso creyeron los demás, porque ninguno de los dos contó que habían hecho metidos durante media hora en el despacho de la profesora McGonnagall.

Tracy estaba sentada solemnemente sobre su cama, muy erguida y mirándolas muy seria. Elise estaba en su cama observando la escena devertida apoyando la cabeza en sus manos. Kate y Lily estaban en la misma cama, boca arriba.

- Veo que habéis venido todas- empezó Tracy con solemnidad.

- Como para no. Vivimos aquí- le recordó Kate

La ex NTCPSP carraspeó.

- Como iba diciendo, veo que todas estáis aquí. Os he reunido para unos asuntos de vital importancia. Creo que alguien nos tiene que contar una cosa

- ¡La que te gastó el brillo de labios de frambuesa fue Lily!- saltó de repente Kate- Se lo comió porque decía que estaba dulce.

Lily miró molesta a su amiga y le dio con la almohada en la cabeza

- Chivata- murmuró mientras Tracy las miraba alzando una ceja y Elise se reía.

- Eso no era lo que alguien nos tenía que contar, pero de todos modos, aléjate de mis brillos de labios- advirtió la rubia- Ahora a lo que íbamos. Lily... ¿no quieres compartir con la asamblea nada sobre James?

La pelirroja se puso roja en un micro-segundo.. ¿era tan obvio?

- Un momento ¿ha pasado algo con James y YO no me he enterado?- exclamó Kate mirando acusadóramente a su amiga.

- Estabas demasiado ocupada revisándole los empastes a mi primo- murmuró Elise desde su cama.

- ¡Habló!- chilló Kate- ¿Dónde has estado y con QUIÉN todo el día?

Elise sonrió.

- Creo que estábamos hablando de Lily-dijo

- ¡No!- exclamó la pelirroja que estaba muy contenta con el cambio de tema

- Sí- sentenció Tracy acercándose con un dedo acusador a la pelirroja- ¿Qué pasa con James?

Lily miró a su alrededor. Kate y Tracy la miraban expectantes. Buscó el apoyo de Elise, pero la morena sólo se encogió de hombros. Fantástico, pensó, ten amigas para esto.

- Mmmm... ¿nada?- aventuró

Pero por supuesto las dos rubias no se creyeron ni media palabra.

- Cuéntanoslo. Ya. Si no quieres que te haga un tratamiento completo de belleza- la amenazó Tracy.

Lily abrió los ojos asustada.

- Y yo les diré a los elfos que eres diabética para que no te dejen comer nada que tenga azúcar- añadió Kate.

El labio inferior de la pelirroja empezó a temblar de miedo.

- ¿No veis que la vais a matar, pobrecita?- dijo riendo Elise, pero sin mover un dedo.

- Soluciones drásticas- explicó brevemente Kate sin apartar la mirada de Lily, que al final suspiró y les contó todo. Al menos contárselo a sus amigas era un paso ¿no? Si se omite el detalle que una ya lo sabía y la otra se lo temía.

Durante el breve relato nadie preguntó nada y al acabar tampoco se escuchó ninguna opinión.

- ¿Qué? ¿Vais a decir algo?- no le gustaba ese silencio.

- Algo- dijo bromeando Kate, ganándose tres miradas reprobatorias- Vale, vale, menudo humor...

- James tiene razón- dijo tras unos segundos Tracy- Y que conste que no lo digo porque sea amigo mío.

Lily alzó las cejas.

- Yo también pienso que, en este caso, tiene razón James. Bueno, en este caso y en lo del ángel, en lo de que no admitías tus sentimientos y también...- enumeró Elise.

- Vale, vale, mensaje pillado.- la cortó Lily- Si tanto te gusta James ¿Por qué no te casas con él?- acabó, picada.

Las otras tres chicas se miraron.

- Eres una cabezota irremediable y esta vez creo que hasta tú sabes que él tiene razón- la riñó Elise.

La pelirroja se dejó caer en la cama y se tapó la cara con las manos.

- Es que eso no es todo...-murmuró.

Las chicas la rodearon expectantes.

- Me ha vuelto a decir que me quiere... y no le he contestado- acabó con un hilo de voz

- ¡No!- exclamó Kate

- Sí- confirmó Lily

- Creo que tienes que hacer algo ya- suspiró Tracy- Si sigues así...

- Te quedas sin el bonito culo de James- acabó Elise, las otras tres la miraron raro.- ¿Qué? No me digáis que no os habéis fijado. Una no piensa exclusivamente en esas cosas, pero después de tenerle en clase durante 7 años...

- Es verdad, tiene buen culo- dijo apreciativamente Tracy, mientras Kate asentía.

Lily las pegó con la almohada a todas.

- ¡Ese culo es mío, y voy a hacer todo lo posible porque no se me escape!- dijo poniéndose depie en la cama y con el puño levantado.

Artemis eligió justo ese momento para entrar y se quedó sorprendido al oír las últimas palabras de las chicas.

- Creo que volveré más tarde- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta con cara de susto. Lily se puso de nuevo roja y se tiró sobre la cama de nuevo. Las demás no dejaban de reírse

- ¡Así se habla!- exclamó Kate retorciéndose de la risa.

Kate le estaba esperando sentada en un sillón, de espaldas. Su pelo parecía más claro con la luz de las estrellas. Hacía una bonita noche y nada de frío, cosa un poco anormal tratándose de Escocia en mayo. La chica le había oído venir y se levantó alegremente del sillón.

- ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?- preguntó tomando con sus manos una suya y arrastrándole hacia fuera.

El chico encaró las cejas y frunció el labio.

- Todavía estoy enfadado contigo.

- Estoy intentando pedirte perdón- dijo ella aún riéndose- Y yo también estoy enfadada así que colabora un poco con la causa y sígueme

Sirius se dejó arrastrar fingiendo resistencia hasta el exteriorde la Sala. Kate le guió por los pasillos. Rozaba con la punta de los dedos las paredes y el marco de los cuadros, observándolos atentamente.

- Echaré de menos todo esto- susurró mirándole a los ojos con cierta melancolía- Tengo ganas de irme y de no salir de aquí nunca a la vez.

- Sé lo que quieres decir- murmuró mirando a su alrededor, la luz de la luna le daba aún si cabe un aspecto más misterioso al castillo.

- ¡Pero no vamos a hablar de cosas tristes! ¿Vale?- Kate empezó a sonreír un poco y apresuró el paso manteniendo a Sirius a su lado.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó un rato después el chico viendo que bajaban hacia la entrada.

- Fuera- respondió simplemente Kate apartándose un mechón de pelo de la cara- vamos, si quieres.

- Por mí está bien- consintió el chico.

Los terrenos del castillo parecían apacibles, sólo el ruido de algún animal y el ulular de los pájaros nocturnos rompían el perfecto silencio. Los jovenes caminaron de la mano hasta la orilla del lago, donde se sentaron.

- ¿Entonces me perdonas?- dijo Kate recostando la cabeza en el hombro de Sirius mientras hacía círculos con el dedo sobre su pecho. Sabía que ya estaba todo arreglado, aunque el chico no contestó- Lo siento de verdad. Pero es que no me gusta que le sigas el juego a las chicas... no es que sea celosa pero... me siento insegura, ya sabes...

Sirius se levantó de repente y empezó a sacarse la camiseta que llevaba por la cabeza

- ¿Pero qué haces ahora?- preguntó la chica atónita, levantándose a su vez y observando a su novio- ¡Sirius, te estás cargando el romanticismo!

El joven sólo sonrió y empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones. Kate le dió la espalda, poniéndose encarnada.

- ¿¡Pe-pe-pero se puede saber que haces!?- chilló indignada, por el ruido podía deducir que Sirius se había quitado los zapatos y los pantalones- ¡Sirius!

- Sólo me quiero dar un baño, no dramatices

- ¡Pero...- Kate se giró para mostrarle su indignación, pero cambió de idea rápidamente- ¡Estás desnudo!- volvió a chillar de espaldas

- Ei, ¡No pretenderás que me bañe con ropa! ¡BANZAI!

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue el ruido del cuerpo de Sirius chocando contra el agua. Kate se giró de nuevo medio- cubriéndose los ojos. Cuando observó que Sirius quedaba cubierto por el agua apartó las manos.

- Ja, ja. Muy gracioso- dijo- ¡Ahora sal de ahí antes de que te de un corte de digestión, te ataque un bicho asqueroso o algo así!

Sirius daba unas brazadas a unos metros de ella.

- ¡Pero si está calentita! ¿Por qué no te bañas conmigo?- la invitó, salpicándola con un poco de agua- Además, las sirenas nos deben una ¿no? Venga ¡ven a bañarte!

- No gracias, mis neuronas todavía funcionan bien- cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho- En serio, sal de ahí- le advirtió.

Pero Sirius seguía nadando y salpicándola mientras Kate observaba enfadada. El chico se zambulló. Pasaron cinco segundos y no salía. Diez. Veinte segundos.

- ¿Sirius?- dijo empezando a preocuparse- ¡Sirius esto no es gracioso!

Pero el chico no salía.

- ¡Sirius!

Exasperada Kate se quitó los zapatos y se metió al agua.

- ¡Sirius valió ya la broma!- Se zambulló en el agua esperando encontrar algo, buceó, ni rastro de Sirius- ¡Sirius!- chilló de nuevo en la superfície.

Volvió a zambullirse, esta vez por más tiempo.

- ¡Sirius!- no podía saber si estaba llorando o no porque estaba del todo empapada

- ¿Qué?- dijo una voz indiferente tras de sí. Se giró.

- ¡Yo te mato!- chilló alzando los puños, el chico la atrapó por las muñecas y se echó a reír.

- ¡Vamos Kate! ¡Hasta un niño de primero hubiera olido la broma!- dijo intentando pararla.

Kate dejó de forcejear pero le dio la espalda disgustada.

- Idiota- murmuró - Estoy empapada por tu culpa.

- Eso se arregla rápido- susurró el chico peligrosamente cerca de su oreja y llevando los dedos a los botones de su blusa.

Kate le miró fingiéndose contrariada y Sirius paró en seco.

- Perdona...- se excusó entonces- Yo sólo... pensaba... no sé que pensaba- dijo retirando las manos de su cintura y con cara de arrepentimiento

Pero Kate dulcificó la mirada, sonrió y le abrazó, adheriéndose a su piel y cubriéndole los labios con un profundo y pasional beso mientras Sirius empezaba a deshacerse de todas sus prendas de ropa, con confianza esta vez. El agua de su alrededor hirvió durante un buen rato, Kate cumplió el trato que él le propuso el día anterior, en las escaleras

Había vuelto a cazar a Snape mirándola, desde su pelea en Semana Santa ambos se habían evitado, pero el la seguía mirando. Y Lily no podía dejar de plantearse las palabras que le había dicho James ¿De verdad era posible que le gustara Snape? Si así era se sentía culpable. No debía ser fácil estar en su situación y que encima la chica que te gusta se enrolle con tu peor enemigo. Salió de sus cavilaciones de repente cuando alguien se dejó caer a su lado. Era Remus.

- Buenos días – saludó- ¿Estás tú sola?

- Sí... pero ahora bajarán Tracy y Elise. Están haciéndole tragar una poción "anticatarro" a Kate.- se sirvió café- ¿James y Sirius están entrenando para el gran partido de mañana?

- Pues curiosamente, Sirius también está resfriado, así que James le ha obligado a beberse dos pociones y a no salir de la cama en todo el día- explicó Remus- ¿no es curioso?

- Curiosísimo- contestó la pelirroja casi sonriendo.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?- preguntó Remus viendo su cara

- ¿Qué no me pasa?- suspiró la pelirroja, pero evitó seguir dando explicaciones porque en ese momento se sentaron con ellos Tracy y Elise, y pasaba de tener otra "sesión de presión"

Estuvieron charlando durante todo el desayuno al que también se unió Artemis y luego todos se fueron yendo, hasta dejar de nuevo a Lily sola con sus meditaciones. Tenía que hacer algo. Y pronto.

- Buenos días- James se sentó delante de ella. Justo él. Entonces. ¿Quién demonios le había echado mal de ojo?

- Hola- saludó Lily sin entusiasmo tirándole un panecillo a la cara, que el muchacho atrapó al vuelo- Tienes bien los reflejos- dijo sonriendo

El chico asintió y siguió desayunando. Lily empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Le veía decaído. Su boca se adelantó a su cerebro en ese momento

- James- el chico levantó la vista- Tengo que decirte algo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jejejeje... bueno, final interesante ¿No? Ya me iréis diciendo qué tal entonces. No me asesinéis mentalmente por dejarlo así y esas cosas que hacéis, que luego me pitan los oídos y no duermo por las noches...

Por cierto os habéis fijado en que TENGO MÁS DE 90 REVIEWS NUEVOS desde el capítulo anterior. I'm flipping coloured flowers! ¿So dáis cuenta de cuanto es eso? 90!!!!! 90!!!!!!!!!!!!! Es muy fuerte! Casi 850 reviews en total, no sabéis lo bien que sienta y la ilusión que me hace... Muchas gracias, a todos. Muchos me habéis preguntado que si no es un coñazo contestar todos los mensajes uno por uno... La verdad es que estoy una media de 4-5h contestando, pero merece la pena. Creo que ya que os habéis molestado en dejarme vuestro comentario y encima leer toda la historia es lo menos que puedo hacer... Y que conste que no es peloteo, a mí me hace mucha ilu cuando me contestan a los reviews y supongo que habrá mucha gente a la que le pase lo mismo... Así que lo hago encantada!!!

Teneis que disculpar el retraso....jejeje...El fin de semana que actualizé me fui a mi pueblo de fiesta con Helena y claro, por lo que menos estuve fue por escribir... y este fin de semana pasado celebramos el cumpleaños de Helena... así que claro...no había tampoco ganas de escribir, sólo mucho sueño... aunque os tendréis que ir acostumbrando porque a partir de ahora voy a tener muy muy poquito tiempo...

Y ahora... Reviews!!! Espero no dejarme a nadie esta vez

Lily Granger Potter: Vale, vale... no me esconderé... de todas maneras si queréis encontrarme buscad en una biblioteca que allí estaré yo. Jejejeje, se te pasó un poco la preocupación por Remus? Espero que sí... Y respecto a la secuela... llegará... no tan raudo como este fic pero llegará.

Sariluri: gracias, gracias, gracias... gracias,jajajaja. Jajaja, no saltes tanto por la habitación que en una de estas te pegas contra el techo y tenemos una desgracia... jejeje, una droga? Madre mía, pues habrá que hacer programa de desintoxicación . Todas estamos de acuerdo en que Lily es muy pava.

Ivi black: sí... ya falta poco para que se acaben los embrollos, en realidad muy poco. Y Lily nos está poniendo neuróticas a todas ya, que eso de no querer decir nada está muy mal si tienes un peazo de novio como James... Un beso

Antonietta: Hola, las vacaciones muy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar . Respecto a lo de actualizar más seguido... lo veo un pelín difícil, ahora tengo muy poco tiempo... Jajaja, si Kate no se quiere ir a la cama con Sirius yo me pongo en la cola de voluntarias... Será por buena voluntad al respecto! Muchas gracias, un beso.

Elena: Hola wapisísima! Para superar la depresión post- vacacional mi recomendación es una buena dosis de tele y de amigos. Ei, te veo un poco borde... tranquila, nos pasa a todos cuando nos quitan la vida regalada, no te preocupes . Oh, no te enfades, no es que no quiera seguir con la historia, me ha encantado escribirla, pero se acaba, tienen que pasar más cosas pero en el futuro... Un beso.

Lira Garbo: Hola!! Quizás si que fue un poco confuso, es todo lo que queda aún por explicar jejejeje... Y Elise, ya ves, pobrecita lo que le pasaba... Espero que disfrutes mucho, mucho este capítulo!!

Lunita-L: Tranquila, a mí con que me digas "Hey Henar, que te sigo leyendo" me basta, aunque claro, prefiero vuestros reviews largos y sustanciosos... Muchas gracias por acordarte de mí! No es que se peleen, intercambian opiniones en voz alta...jeje. Besitos.

Lena-07: jo... no me recuerdes lo de los reviews no contestados u-u, bastante pens me da ya. Pero es que era actualizar sin contestar reviews o no actualizar hasta después de verano... y pense que preferíais lo primero. Jolin, me he tenido que leer lo de sufreen y dejan de sufrir tres veces para entenderlo.. tienes razón, creo. Jejeje... sí, sí... seguro que lo pasaste fatal con lo del toqueteo.., ya ya.

Llara: jo, pues si es una obsesión te recomiendo que te apuntes a un programa de desintoxicación que hay por ahí en proceso... porque a partir de ahora voy a tardar bastante más... lo siento!!! Jajaja, sí, los reviews ocupan mucho, pero no tanto mujer! Una amiga mía que se lo imprime los borra, que mala. Hombre... las chicas tienen buenas razones tb, no crees? Los Merodeadores... son los Merodeadores.. Si estás depre te recomiendo mi metodo amigaschocolatepeli con tíos buenos. Es infalible. Un besote.

Hermionetxu: Muchas gracias! Me alegra seguir viendote por aquí. Bueno, parece que todo se va arreglando un poco, verdad? Espero que te siga gustando! Un beso.

Silmarwen754: eso intento, seguir, pero la Uni no me deja!!! Jejeje, soy muy quejica XD

KagRin Adriana: Hola! Me encanta que te encante! Jejeje... yo creo que lo de la pelea estos chicos ya lo tienen superado, no crees?? Jejeje, un besote!

Whiteta Potter Evans: Bueno, parece que los embrollos se van solucionando poco a poco. Yo también espero poder escribir una continuación, porque quiero acabar de explicar un poco que pasó después de todo, pero ya veré. Muchas gracias!

MarianaH: Me alegro de que te rías y gracias! Espero que tus dudas respecto a Elise se hayan disipado finalmente y que te haya gustado el capítulo. Un beso!

Ely-Barchu: Muchas gracias! La verdad es que ahora tengo 0 tiempo, pero intentaré leer tu fic que seguro está genial. Un besote y gracias.

PadmaPatilNaberrie: De nada, es un placer seguir escribiendo para vosotros... y también para mí no creas!! Jjajaja, mujer no será para tanto, que sólo es un fic. Besitos!!

Lialy: Es que Sirius es monisísimo siempre. Peleas, unas pocas sólo, no creas... jejeje. Mmm... tardé poco para lo que voy a tardar a partir de ahora... lo siento!!Besos

Ginny- Shelena: Oh, nunca he estado en Salamanca... jejejeje, pero es que ese finde nos íbamos a mi pueblo, que eran las fiestas... me lo pasé genial pero me cansé muchísimo, eso sí. No he visto esa peli, pero lo del quinto sentido me ha matrado...jajaja, yo creo que también lo tengo! Muchas gracias por todos los elogios, no me los merezco, pero se agradecen. Lo de sobrevivir el verano ya será menos, exagerada! Un besote!

Nariko: Tienes toda la razón, y si ella no quiere me lo llevo yo para la cama, todo sea por hacer bien a los demás, jejeje. Es que los exámenes dan mucho estrés y claro, parece que todos están con el SPM. Y Lily no es que haga el besugo, es que es tonta. Yo yevasba a James encadenado si fuera ella... fuera a ser que se me escapara!! Un beso!

Jose: Eres un chico?? Wow, el tercer chico (si eres un chico, no pretendo ofenderte si eres una chica, pero Jose suele ser nombre de chico; Para que te doy tantas explicaciones? Parezco paranoica, no me hagas caso) que me escribe reviews. Sí, el guión inicial está cumplido, así que a ver que hago a partir de ahora... espero poder escribir una continuación. Besos.

Potterbefevans90: Caras nuevas por akí!! Bienvenid". Me alegro de que te guste y muchas, muchas gracias. Un besote!

Syringen: Hola andrea! No te he visto ningún día por el msn, supongo que estarás ocupada. Me alegra que te siga gustando. Con "¿De que..." Me he imprimido lo que me faltaba por leer y nadamás tenga tiempo para leerlo todo seguido lo haré. Jejeje... bueeeeno, la verdad es que no queda mucho que digamos para el final . Un beso.

Lamister: jajaja, no sé si tiene síndrome de Dawn o es que tiene mucho miedo de verdad, pobrecilla. Un beso

Rocko: Muchas gracias y encantada de seguir viendote por aquí! La verdad es que Elise nos debía una explicación, pero ya está bien explicado todo no? Espero que disfrutes el chap. Un beso!!!

Tabatas: Gracias por no meterme prisa... necesito un pequeño respiro, la verdad. Gracias por seguir ahí tanto tiempo, en los dos fics. Un beso.

Pitu black: Gracias! Creo que es el primer review tuyo que tengo, así que bienvenid, espero que repitas! Yo también quiero hacer la continuación. Besotes.

Angel Miaka 1: Gracias, también te deseo un buen año escolar y un buen año en general, la verdad es que las vacaciones fueron cortas, T-T. A mí tb me ha dado pena no poder contestar a los reviews, no creas... pero en fin, he vuelto y ahora puedo contestarlos. Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo y que comprendas a Lily, debes ser de las pocas, jejeje. Yo tb tengo mis teorías al respecto sobre Snape y lo que pasó con Lily... Bueno, la verdad es que tengo un porrón de reviews por contestar, pero me hace mucha ilu. Un beso!

Yalimie: lo siento! Escribí mal tu nick, es que con los ojos de plástico que tengo pensé que era una v. Perdona! Jajaja, espero que ya entiendas un poquito mejor a Elise, pobre chica, y a Lily le está costando, pero trabaja en ello, como ves. Gracias por no meterme prisa! Un besote

Revitaa199: Lo siento! No es que me diera por contestarlos, es que llegué entonces, antes posteaba los capítulos una amiga mía... Gracias! Seguramente no es lo mejor que has leído, pero me subís los colores cuando me decís esas cosas, jejeje. Lo de que Kate es la novia de Remus se deberá seguramente a que he metido la pata, intentaré corregirlo. Un beso!

Zzz: muchas gracias! Lo de la segunda parte pronto... mmmm... es relativo... si comparamos pronto con la edad del universo... jejeje, no, es broma. Haré lo que pueda. Jajaja, no puedo dar avances... eso sería delatar mis intenciones. Estuve de vacaciones en el pueblo de mi padre, en León. Todo el mes de julio estuve viviendo sola y en agosto , a principios, vino mi hermana. El 20 de agosto o así vienieron mis padres también y el 1 de septimebre volví. La verdad es que me he pegado unas buenas vacaciones, sí.

Trixi Black: Puse lo del chicle debajo del disclaimer... por si acaso, no quiero que nadie muera... jejeje. Me alegro de que te guste y la verdad es que tienes razón, disfruto mucho escribiendo esta historia. Un beso

Icee Queen: Wow, me encanta ver caras nuevas, bienvenida. Me alegro de que te haya gustado y te agradezco que después de tanto tiempo leyendo (se te debe haber quedado el culo plano, no pretendo ser grosera, solo es que a mi me pasa eso cuando estoy sentada mucho rato) me hayas dejado un review. Muchas gracias! Besitos

Carla Gray: Hola wapísima! Qué tal la vida muchcha? Ya me contarás pronto, espero que tan bien como se merece una chica mala como tú, que es más difícil ser mala que buena, ya lo sabes. Yo preferiría alimentar alimañas, ahora que lo preguntas, el pelo de Aramis Fuster es un atentado contra cualquier mínimo sentido de la estética y del ridículo... Que ordenada chica, me has recordado a mi madre cuando me detalla el porqué está enfadada conmigo. No creo que Kate le quite el puesto a Tracy, no superó la prueba de "descubre cuál es el color que no te puedes poner nunca un miércoles de lluvia". Ja, tu eres una lista, consolar, consolar... anda que no te molaría a ti deshacerte de Kate y de Elise y quedarte con esos dos HOMBRES. Sirius es mono sí... es de esos tíos que te sonríen y te tiemblan las rodillas fijo... es que a mí me pasa eso con el profesor de mates que tengo ahora... buf... qué cañón de hombre. Sí, ya veo que tu trabajo va a ser más duro que el mío... quien se va a volver Squib? Joy? Ay... ya quiero leer el primer capítulo de "Por amor al arte"

Kurumi-desu: Las vacaciones guay y lo de actualizar antes... se hará lo que se pueda. Jejeje, sí, se les nota el estrés pre-exámenes, pobrecillos .

Lettice Evans Potter: no te contesté al review? Lo siento, es que a veces sin querer se ve que me salto algunos, porque más gente me dice lo mismo, supongo que se me pasan sin querer. Lo siento de verdad! Jejeje, da igual que me amenaces mujer, si sé que me lo dices en broma! Y no mezcles firewhisky con tequila, que eso sienta mu mu mal. Besitos.

Andrea: gracias por lo de que se me ha echado de menos (henar se pone a llorar emocionada) jejeje, yo tb os he echado de menos! Oh, así que comentas mi historia con una amiga? De verdad? O.o, es que cuando me decís esas cosas no me ls puedo creer. La verdad es que Lily sí que se merece un susto, pero también hay que entenderla, pobre mujer. Lo de Rachel... yo no lo llamaría bueno o malo, puede que la muchacha pueda seguir con las NTCPSP pero a la vez sentirse feliz de que Tracy esté bien, han sido amigas mucho tiempo...no sé. Ay, fuiste una de las pocas que adivinó lo de Elise, por cierto! Un beso!

Ela (Elanor Black, si no me equivoco): Hola wapísima! Espero que tus vacaciones estuvieran bien y no fueran tan cortas como las mías... jejeje. Me alegro de que te siga gustando y espero que este capítulo te guste también. Un besote.

Eva Vidal: Hola! Y gracias! Me alegro de que te guste lo que has leído y que te hayas reído! Jajajaja, Dan Radcliffe es muy mono sí, pero mi límite de edad está fijado de los 17 a los 25, que una ya tiene su edad... jejeje. Un beso.

SpaceKitty04: De nada, después de teneros leyendo fielmente todos mis capítulos qué menos que haceros llegar los capítulos como pudiese... no ha sido nada, gracias a vosotros por no tenerme en cuenta lo de no contestar a los reviews. Vale, dile a tu amiga que no dejaré de poner capítulos! Un beso!

Aiosami: Gracias, me alegro de que te vaya gustando! Y dale las gracias de mi parte a quien te la recomendo, ha sido muy amable por su parte... Jajaja, espero que te guste tb este chap.Un beso.

Punk Girl: en el foro oficial? Ya me lo habían dicho sí... pero no sé... no sabía que allí se subían fics, además allí habrá mil historias y no creo que nadie quiera leerla... Pero gracias por decírmelo! Jajaja, así que te gustó lo del puñetazo? Mucha gente me lo dijo, es que la pelirroja es algo bestia, ella y Elise son algo burrinas. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios cada poco! Me he reído un montón. Un beso.

LoKa MaLFoY: jajaja... un oso polar no, que tan lejos no me fui! Pero me sentó bien el reposo, la verdad! Bueno, es que James ya puede permitirse lo de enfadarse: Lily se las ha hecho pasar de dos mil colores, la verdad... es normal que esté un poco harto de sus berrinches... Así que es tu segundo merodeador favorito? La verdad es que James es mi preferido... Y lo del novio guapo, lo sé, lo sé, Sirius también tendría que entenderlo u-u. b

Jarlaxe- Bregan: Sí, ya iba siendo hora, que en el retiro me estaba asalvajando, casi se me olvida teclear y todo... jejeje. Bueno, a lo mejor sus "cazurros" se animan a leer si ven historias escritas por gente de su edad y tal... no sé... aunque no pondría muchas esperanzas...lo digo por experiencia... en mi clase la gente no paasaba de leer el Marca.

Ayla Black: Hola wapísima... no, no intentaron raptarme, pero me pegué unas pedazo de vacaciones increíbles... jejeje, tranquila, que no termina, sólo la primera parte... y la segunda llegará... Un beso.

Gruntaadd: Gracias! Sí, quizás estos chaps son algo más cortos, pero ninguno baja de las 17 páginas, que, créeme, es bastante... jajaja, tanto como concebir a Harry no sé, pero con las hormonas de estos dos nunca se sabe... Jjejeje, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que Dumbledore se tiene que buscar a alguien que le organice las fiestas porque... es un vago. Esos!

Minerva malfoy: Hola! Supongo que ya se habrán disipado los interrogantes sobre Elise verdad? Sí, la verdad es que lo de Lily y James lo sabe medio Hogwarts, sólo falta que se enteren ellos jejeje... o , lo de Hartfield fue... porque me dio un poco por ahí y porque consulté un mapa tb al ver lo de harryargentino. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! Besos

Dazabeth: jajaja... todos queréis que Lily le dé un buen beso a James delante de todo el mundo en el Gran Salón... no sé... jejeje, ya veré. Ya sé... yo tb me puse de luto, pero me lo quité pronto porque estoy convencida de que Sirius NO ha muerto. Él no puede morir. Una manifestación??? No sé si habrá mucha gente manifestándose, pero bueno...un beso

Niniel204: hola y bienvenida! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo. Es que Moniq es una lapa, y claro, Kate se enfada como es normal... Espero no haber tardado mucho y que disfrutes el capítulo, se han solucionado unos cuantos embrollos, verdad?

Adla Lanai: Jjaja, dos dudas en este capítulo, adiós a la virginidad de Sirius y adiós al secretismo de Elise... Todo se acaba sabiendo. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado. Besos

Tgv: jajaja, ya tengo las resacas de verano superadas, tranquila ;D, y el sol no me ha dado mucho porque no ha hecho muy buen tiempo donde estaba... Muy bueno lo de la piraña y tranquila, te costará librarte de mí eh? Un beso

Pola: Gracias! Me alegro de que te guste y a ver si Lily te hace caso!

Ichan: Me está dando un ataque con tanto review, no creas... Jajaja, sí, Helena lo hacía porque quería, mujer, y yo he trabajado mucho este verano (jajajaja, henar se parte de risa). Yo no quiero martirizaros, sólo haceroslo pasar un poco mal. Me alegro de que sigas ahí! Besos

Lily McGonnagall: Bueno, si no vas a sobrevivir sin mis fics seguiré escribiendo...jejeje. Felicidades por lo del chico con el que estás e hiciste bien en marcar territorio, esas situaciones se deben aclarar siempre. Yo tb tuve una conversación parecida con mi novio (ya llevamos casi dos años) jejeje. Snape aparecerá pronto, tranquila. Un beso

Pat-blackin: Muchas gracias! Sobretodo por leerlo todo de golpe, hay que tener un buen estómago. Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado jejeje. Ya veo que estás un poco enfadada con la actitud de las chicas, pero es que las mujeres tenían buenas razones para desconfiar, no crees? El apellido de Artemis lo puedes intuir y si no no te preocupes, que saldrá más alante.

Vanesa Salazar: A mí si me pillase mi director con mi novio me cambiaría de escuela, pero si el director fuera Dumbledore haría como James, como si nada, Dumbledore hace lo mismo...jejeje. Sí, hombres los hombres como Artemis son como los baños de las discotecas: siempre están ocupados. Espero que te guste el capítulo! Besos

Kmila: Veo que no estás muy de acuerdo con la actitud de las chicas. Tienes razón, están algo extrañas. Habrá que descubrir cuales son sus motivos, no crees? Jjejeje, espero que te siga gustando! B

Tsukasa Li-JMS-02: Gracias! Me alegro de que te esté gustando.

Helena: Hola tonta! Qué tal? Como que te he visto hace nada, pero como eres una caprichosa te tengo que escribir, cuando tú no te dignaste a dejarme ni un review ¬¬ que me acuerdo, que lo sepas. Sentimentalismos los justos, macho, que ya sabes que ami esas cosas me repelen un poco... Soy un macho ibérico para esas cosas. Sabes? Casi me voy a la cama con los zapatos nuevos puestos, por si les da por escaparse... es que son mu monos!!! No quiero ir a clase T-T, bueno, voy a seguir contestando que aún me queda un poco.

Cho Banner: Hola! El otro fic no lo he dejado, pero es que me agotó bastante el escribirlo, no lo tengo tan claro como éste, la verdad. Me alegro de que te guste, muchas gracias y también por lo de los personajes nuevos, no sé, no estoy muy convencida nunca de si toda esta gente nueva va a gustar... un beso!

Melocoton: Gracias, gracias... seguro que hay mil fics mejores que éste, pero muchas gracias por decirme eso! Bueno, no me considero muy buena escritora, pero se hace lo que se puede...jejeje. Un beso!

Luxx: Gracias por los ánimos! A mí también me gustaría poder escribir un epílogo... pero a ver que puedo hacer... no sé... Me alegro de que te siga gustando! Un beso

Aliena- Tinuviel: Jajaja... yo también me ofrezco voluntaria para adoptar a los Merodeadores...jujujuju... bueno, dejémoslo que me desvío del tema! Muchas gracias por haberlo leído todo y si te ha gustado no veas lo feliz que me haces. Muchas gracias y un besazo!

Danielitaweasley: Bueeeno... lo de coger el ritmo anterior de escritura va a ser un poco difícil, ya lo siento, no es que disponga de mucho tiempo ahora... y lo siento si te parecieron confusos... no era mi intención... Si hay algo que no entiendes y quieres preguntarme envíame un mail a henar10 Un beso

Selen89s: Gracias... sí, a Remus me lo dejan siempre un poco de lado la verdad, aunque la cosa se ha arreglado bastante (en este fic). Espero que te siga gustando! U beso.

Maria gali: Hola, escribe en castellano si te va mejor a ti, a mi también que es que yo tb soy catalana. Pero si quieres escribir en inglés me ayudarás a practicar... Me alegro de que te guste! Un beso!!

Maria potter- evans: creo que eres la misma María que la del mensaje de arriba, por eso te pongo la contestación del review justo debajo. Claro que puedes imprimir mi historia! No hay problema. Oye, le tienes que dar las gracias a tu prima de mi parte por hacerme tan buena publicidad. Jo, a mí tb me encantaría tener un chico como James para mí, aunque me conformo con lo que tengo... que es muy bueno tb. Bueno, un besazo!

Blanchevans: Jjaja, ya sabes lo que dicen "Si lees fics de madrugada no hagas canguros ni manejes maquinaria pesada" . Respecto a lo de las NTCPSP a lo mejor es un poco americanada, pero yo quería reflejar la situación que se da cuando se tiene esa edad en muchos colegios: de un lado los guays, de otro el resto que los adora y de otro la gente a la que se la rempampinflan y prefieren vivir su vida como les da la gana. Així que també ets catalana? Em fa molta ilusió tenir lectors de qualsevol banda, pero si son d'aquí encara me'n fa una mica més. Me n'alegro molt de que hagis gaudit de la història y segurament sí que escriuré una segona part, perquè jo també m'he quedat amb les ganes. Ja has començat l'escola i t'has assabenmtat de que han fet les meravelloses NTCPSP de la teva clase? Jajaja... un petonàs.

Arwen Vanadis Magic: Lo primero de todo, felicidades por la comunidad Potter y cía, no es que participe activamente en los foros y tal, pero siempre leo todos los mensajes nuevos y los temas de discusión... es que no tengo mucho tiempo... y si me pongo a dar mi opinión, con lo que me gusta tener buenas discusiones (oxigenan el ambiente) no paro. Por cierto, encontré otro nombre de esos que buscábais Marlene McKinnon, o algo así, pertenecía a la orden del fénix y la mataron con toda su família... vale, eso no venía a caso. No te preocupes por el largo de los reviews que yo también si me pongo no paro... además, cuanto más largos mejor. Jejeje... es que soy supercortada y por eso no dije nada en la quedada. Qué estudias? Cinco carreras a la vez??? Porque estudiar más que Peter para pasar... hm... seguro que es una exageración XD. Lo de las NTCPSP... es que yo tengo un defecto muy grande o una virtud, según se mire... me gusta pensar con mi propio cerebro. No me gusta ser la oveja de un rebaño con unos ideales propios de... no sé... de una típica y tópica adolescente de película americana. Además no me callo lo que pienso... por eso tuve algunos "roces" con alguna tipa de estas, aunque no fui yo la que salió escaldada. Después, más adelante, nos hemos conseguido tolerar e incluso tengo alguna "compañera" NTCPSP con la que puedo hablar de vez en cuando... algunas maduran, otras se quedaran con 16 años para toda su vida, llorando porque el mundo cambia. Bueno, esto parece un discurso extraño, no era mi intencion ponerme así. Muchas gracias por tu review. Por cierto, estoy leyendo "El regreso de Lily". Voy por el capítulo 10 y me está gustando mucho, tu estilo es muy bueno! Un beso y no te preocupes que la próxima vez intentaré decir: Eh, yo soy la cortada de mierda que la otra vez vino y se murió de vergüenza y por eso se quedó en una esquina oscura para evitar ser vista!

Rai-Potter: Oh, a mí también me encanta James... es tan... mi hombre! Jejeje, me alegro de que te guste y ya has visto porqué Elise se comportaba como se comportaba... Gracias y un besazo!!!

Capitain Canija: Yo no creo que alargue los conflictos, sólo es que no creo que todo se solucione así, pronto... hay muchas cosas que tener en cuenta... además... yo creo que se nota que todo está llegando al final... un beso.

Marian Salazar: lo siento! Por lo que se ve es la segunda contestación que me salto, lo siento mucho, no lo hago a propósito!!! Seguramente me despisto! No creo que esté genial, pero muchas gracias! Y te prometo que no volveré a no responderte! Un beso!

Taijiya Sango: Hola! Bueno... es que tenía que liar un poco las cosas para dejar una puerta abierta a la posible continuación... pero no te preocupes... la historia va a acabar pronto... y cuando digo pronto es que es bastante pronto ;). Así que te has animado? Me alegro! Intentaré leer vuestra historia! Un besazo! Adéu.

Heka Granger: Pues no sé, no sé si Lils y James acabaran juntos...jajaja... Me alegro de que tediviertas y de que te guste! Un besazo

Eli: holas! Muchas gracias por todo, me alegro de que te haya gustado y espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado, pero es que voy tan rápido como puedo. A ver si nos vemos en el msn. Besos!

XxLydixX: Hola, me puedes llamar Henar. Jajaja, así que te van las peleas? Sí se ponen graciosos, sí, aunque nadie parece superar a Elise en bordería. Me alegro de que te haya gustado todo hasta aquí y espero que no vuelvas loca a tu pobre amiga. Un beso!

Lilo weasley: Tranquila, tranquila... suelta a los rehenes y baja el arma, así... despacio, muy bien. Ves? He subido otro capítulo. Tú tranquila que no dejaré de actualizar...jajajajaja. Ay sí, envíame los dibujos! Me encantan los dibujos! Intentaré leer tu fic si tengo tiempo. Besos!!!

Sandra: oh, ho sento... vaig tot el ràpid que puc, espero que no hagis hagut d'esperar gaire per llegir aquest capítol y que et segueixi enganxant! Un petonàs!!

Antíope Black: Buff... yo tb he empezado las clases... Me quiero tirar por un puente bien alto! Es horrible, ya te entiendo. Muchas gracias por molestarte en escribir y un besazo!


	23. El final del principio

Disclaimer: mirar capítulos anteriores. Qué penita me da... jolines TT

Ob-la-di ob-la- da life goes on bra!The Beatles

23. EL FINAL DEL PRINCIPIO

- Buenos días- James se sentó delante de ella. Justo él. Entonces. ¿Quién demonios le había echado mal de ojo?

- Hola- saludó Lily sin entusiasmo tirándole un panecillo a la cara, que el muchacho atrapó al vuelo- Tienes bien los reflejos- dijo sonriendo

El chico asintió y siguió desayunando. Lily empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Le veía decaído. Su boca se adelantó a su cerebro en ese momento

- James- el chico levantó la vista- Tengo que decirte algo.

James se quedó observándola, esperando oír las palabras que se negaban a salir de la boca de su nobia, que se mordía nerviosamente el labio inferior. Se lo iba a decir. Sí. Por fin

- Pues quería decirte... que yo...- empezó a balbuciar, retorciéndose las manos. James encaró una ceja- que yo... que te deseo mucha suerte para el partido de mañana- dijo rápidamente mientras bajaba la mirada.

El chico sonrió débilmente, como si se esperara algo así.

- Gracias

Lily le debolvió la sonrisa turbada y se intentó servir un vaso de zumo sin derramrlo, porque le temblara el pulso. Se sentía cobarde y muy estúpida; más aún cuando mirando de reojo a James se dio cuenta de que él no estaba mejor. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente decírselo? Siempre se tenía que complicar la vida... ella y su vergüenza... A esas alturas... Cuando había compartido hasta el rincón más pequeño de su ser con él. James necesitaba que le dijera que estaba ahí.

- Nos vemos luego Lily.

Esas palabras sacaron a Lily de sus cavilaciones. James estaba recogiendo su bolsa de Quidditch y ni siquiera la miraba... ¿pero a qué aspiraba? Lo estaba haciendo todo mal.

James salió del Gran Salón pensando en lo mismo que hacía días que le daba vueltas a la cabeza. Lily. Como siempre. Creía que había conseguido algo... pero en realidad podría decirse que sólo había logrado que se dejara besar. Sonaba duro, pero era así. No podía acariciar sus mejillas sembradas de pecas, ni besarla, ni darle la mano para ir a clase si había alguien delante... y ella nunca le había dicho que sintiera algo por él. Sabía que le quería, sí, pero no se lo había dicho nunca. A veces sentía que la estaba obligando a hacer algo que no quería. Suspiró. La cosa no marchaba bien.

Sirius estaba tumbado en la cama, apoyaba la cabeza entre sus manos y observaba ensoñado las cortinas del dosel que pendían por encima de él. Cerró los ojos intentando recuperar todos los instantes de la noche anterior: el olor de Kate, su piel fresca y bañada por la tenue luz de la luna... Un estornudo violento le recordó las consecuencias de la última noche, que había sido tan...

- ¿Estás despierto Padfoot?

El moreno gruñó molesto por la intromisión en esos momentos tan placenteros y miró con desgana hacia la puerta.

- Pasa Remus.

El licántropo sonrió, entró en la habitación y acto seguido se puso a revolver el montón de papeles, papelitos, libros y demás que cubrían su escritorio.

- ¿Buscas algo?- preguntó Sirius, que una vez fuera de sus pensamientos íntimos empezaba a aburrirse ahí recluído.

- Hm- afirmó Remus distraído- Algo para Elise... ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me has tirado un zapato?- preguntó molesto y frotándose la cabeza en el punto donde había hecho diana su amigo.

Sirius se incorporó de la cama con actitud solemne y autoritaria, pero se tuvo que volver a acostar casi de inmediato porque todo le estaba dando vueltas.

- Aparta tus manos de MI prima- amenazó finalmente

- Está bien- suspiró el otro distraído y eligiendo unos pergaminos

- Y tu boca

- Hmm

- Y cualquier parte de tu cuerpo o prolongación de éste. No vale usar guantes.

Remus se giró con cara de sorpresa y a la vez preocupación por el estado mental de su amigo.

- ¿Guantes? Se te está licuando el cerebro. Te tendrás que poner tapones de corcho en las orejas para que no se escape.

El moreno volvió a gruñir.

- No me estás haciendo caso, ¿no?

- Mmmm... ¿a ti que te parece?- contestó su amigo sin mirarle, rascándose la cabeza y eligiendo un conjunto de apuntes que colocó debajo de su brazo.

- Pues que sepas que me opongo firmemente a ello, como única autoridad masculina que ahora mismo tiene alguna responsabilidad e influencia sobre Elise.

Remus entornó los ojos a la vez que memorizaba la frase para repetírsela a la misma Elise: lo de que Sirius tenía influencia y responsabilidad sobre ella le haría mucha gracia.

- Fíjate que habíamos pensado poner a nuestro primer hijo Sirius y si resultaba ser niña Siriusina...- dijo con fingida pena el licántropo.

El moreno miró con recelo a Remus, pero ante la mirada de fingida inocencia de éste su rostro se suavizó.

- ¿En serio?... – dijo empezando a sonreír como un niño-Bueno, en ese caso me parece bien. Con un nombre tan bonito vuestro hijo será feliz... claro, que yo tengo que ser el padrino... le compraré una escoba para su primer cumpleaños porque seguro que va a ser jugador de Quidditch, y un uniforme pequeñito de Gryffindor, y una cazadora de cuero...- empezó a enumerar Sirius.

Remus entornó los ojos por última vez antes de salir de su habitación y dejar a Sirius soñando con un mini-él. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse hizo reaccionar al enfermo.

- ¿Pero ese niño no está en camino, no? Ni hay intentos para que lo esté ¿verdad? ¿O sí? ¿Remus?- preguntó intentando llamar a su amigo- ¡Remus!

En la Sala Común había reunidos varios alumnos, la mayoría estudiando para los exámenes. Entre estos estaban Tracy, Artemis, Elise y Kate, que moqueaba todavía pero se aburría sola en la habitación e intentaba leer sus apuntes de Encantamientos.

En ese momento bajó Remus, que le entregó con una sonrisa los apuntes a Elise. Justo cuando le iba a dar las gracias su atención se desvió hacia otro punto de la sala: Sirius bajaba a trompicones por las escaleras y avanzó penosamente hasta llegar donde estaban ellos. Apartó de un manotazo a Remus y asió a su prima por los hombros con fuerza.

- Tú tranquila que ya me ocupo yo de todo. Seré como un padre para él

Elise apoyó una mano en la frente de su primo.

- Vete a la cama Sirius- dijo- deliras

- ¡Estoy hablando en serio!- exclamó emocionado abrazando de repente a su prima- Tú y Remus sois muy jóvenes para haceros cargo de vuestro hijo solos.

Elise pestañeó sorprendida y se hizo silencio en la Sala Común. La morena miró a Remus, que negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no sabía de donde había sacado eso y luego a su primo.

- Yo no voy a tener un hijo- murmuró Elise, todo el mundo la oyó

Sirius la volvió a abrazar.

- A mí no me tienes que mentir primita.- le susurró con tono cariñoso- Lo sé todo, me lo ha dicho Remus ahora.

El licántropo sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Qué qué?- exclamó- Te juro que yo no le he dicho nada- dijo mirando a Elise, que tenía cara de basilisco con hambre.

Sirius suspiró.

- ¿Ves? No me lo queríais decir. Un pequeño Black está a punto de nacer y no me lo querías decir- negó con la cabeza- ¿para que está la familia?

- Sirius, ni Remus ni yo vamos a tener un hijo- repitió Elise- A no ser que tú estés embarazado no va a haber más niños Black por el momento

El moreno se rascó la cabeza mientras Artemis estallaba en carcajadas.

- ¿Puedo ser yo el padrino del niño?- bromeó

- ¡El padrino voy a ser yo y se va a llamar Sirius!- reaccionó de repente

- ¡Nadie va a ser padrino porque no hay niño!- gritó exasperada Elise- ¿Remus, quieres dejar de revolcarte por el suelo y ayudarme a arreglar esto?

Remus se tenía que sujetar los costados para no destrozarse los órganos internos con la risa.

- ¿Qué preferís que os regale, el carrito o el cambiador?- preguntó entonces Kate

- ¡Que no hay niño!- volvió a chillar Elise.

- Hay unos cambiadores monísimos que tienen bañera portátil- comentó Tracy.

Elise acabó destrozada de los nervios, cosa que según Artemis no debía ser bueno para su embarazo ficticio. Al final, con dosis de paciencia propias de un santo, Remus consiguió convencer a todo el mundo de que Elise y él no esperaban un retoño.

- Pues a mí me hacía ilusión- refunfuñó Sirius al final- Ahora mismo os ponéis a hacerme un sobrinete y no se hable más ¡Qué manera de quitar la ilusión a la gente!

Remus tuvo que sujetar a Elise para que no cometiera un homicidio y llevársela a la biblioteca a estudiar.

- Ya veo que los baños de agua fría no tienen mucho efecto en tí, Padfoot- comentó antes de marcharse- Normalmente espavilan. Aunque no sé yo si pasarías mucho frío- añadió pícaramente con un guiño, para luego salir de la Sala arrastrando a Elise.

Para entonces Kate había virado a un color rosa violacio y empezaba a transpirar vapor de agua mientras Sirius refunfuñaba insultando a su amigo. Artemis se seguía riendo y Tracy tenía cara de perplejidad absoluta.

- Será mejor que vuelvas a la cama- murmuró Kate levantándose y ayudando a su novio- Tienes que descansar.

Una vez hubieron desaparecido hacia el dormitorio de los chicos Tracy miró inquisitivamente a Artemis.

- Explícamelo.- exigió

- ¿El qué?- preguntó el chico haciéndose el distraído y reanudando la lectura de su libro.

- Lo de los baños de agua fría.

- Los chicos los usamos cuando...- empezó a decir con tono de profesor, mirándola muy serio

- ¡Artemis!- protestó la rubia sonrojándose y desviando la vista- No me refería a eso

- ¿Entonces? Yo si quieres te lo explico- se ofreció risueño

- Ya sé perfectamente para que sirven los baños de agua fría... quería saber sí...

- ¿Lo sabes?- la interrumpió él- ¿Tú te tienes que bañar con agua fría habitualmente?

Tracy se volvió a sonrojar y se contrarió aún más.

- ¡No te burles de mí!- se quejó cruzando los brazos

Artemis rió y la tomó entre sus brazos pese a su resistencia.

- ¿Sabes que no podrías ser más dulce, aunque te recubrieran de chocolate, princesa?- besó dulcemente su frente y luego pareció caer en la cuenta de algo- ¿Sabes? Lo del chocolate no es mala idea.

La chica le miró disgustada pero luego sonrió.

- Te recuerdo que estás castigado- dijo zafándose graciosamente de él y volviendo a sus libros. Artemis bufó disgustado y ella le miró- Donde las dan, las toman, amor.

Lily llegó poco después a la Sala común, con cara larga y pinta de tener ganas de vomitar. Después de preguntar por los demás se excusó diciendo que tenía sueño y se marchó a la cama. Sin cenar.

- No se lo ha dicho a James- afirmó Tracy. Artemis asintió.

Kate llegó poco después dando noticias satisfactorias sobre el estado de salud de Sirius, y Artemis y Tracy le contaron lo de Lily.

- Si no le dice algo pronto y si no supera su miedo escénico la obligo a tomarse Veritaserum- amenazó Kate- ¡Está consiguiendo estresarme más que los exámenes!- se lamentó.

- Tracy... ¿tienes un momento?

La aludida, Kate y Artemis se giraron para no ver sin cierta sorpresa a Rachel Rayan delante de ellos. La chica miraba casi suplicante a su ex amiga.

- Para ti no- contestó enseguida Kate- Si quieres...

- Está bien- la cortó Tracy poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Kate- hablaré con ella.- Rachel parecía preocupada

- Pero...- protestó la chica. Artemis negó con la cabeza. Parecía haber venido de buenas, él también lo había notado.

Tracy hizo un gesto tranquilizador con la mano y se levantó para seguir a Rachel a un lugar apartado de la Sala Común. Ambas se sentaron en el alféizar de una ventana, en silencio. Rachel miraba obstinadamente hacia el exterior, como si temiera tener que encarar a Tracy.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó suavemente Tracy tras unos segundos- ¿Querías algo?

Rachel suspiró profundamente y por fin miró a la chica.

- No sé por qué cambiaste, Tracy. Ni por qué sales con ese chico. Ni por qué parece darte igual todo lo que antes era importante. Ni lo sé ni lo entiendo- dijo la chica pausadamente.

- Si has venido a criticarme Rachel...

La chica le hizo un gesto con la mano.

- Déjame acabar. No te entiendo. Pero te veo más feliz de lo que te había visto nunca, con ese chico y con tus nuevas... amigas, y aunque no lo creas, me alegro por ti y siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado estos meses.

Tracy asintió y sonrió levemente.

- Gracias.

- Lo siento, de verdad- repitió Rachel volviendo a apartar la mirada y acomodándose el pelo detrás de la oreja- Pero me dolió que cortaras tan de repente con nosotras.

- Fuisteis vosotras las que me obligasteis a elegir. Me hicisteis daño- Tracy también empezó a mirar por la ventana. El cielo estaba despejado. Si se mantenía así no tendrían problemas en el partido.

Rachel suspiró pero no dijo nada más. Tras unos instantes se levantó.

- Suerte, en todo- dijo a modo de despedida.

Tracy pareció dudar unos instantes.

- ¡Rachel! Espera un momento- la rubia también se levantó y alcanzó a la chica- voy a ayudar a Lily y a James con lo de la ceremonia de graduación. Me gustaría que me ayudaras... si quieres...- ofreció con una sonrisa.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa aceptando aquel intento de reconciliación.

- Lo pensaré ¿vale?

Tracy asintió y se despidió con la mano antes de volver con Kate y Artemis.

- ¿Qué quería?- preguntó Kate intrigada mientras la rubia se acomodaba.

- Pedirme perdón- respondió mientras abría uno de sus libros- No es mala chica, Kate- dijo mientras veía la cara de incredulidad de su amiga.

- ¿Y todo lo que te han hecho?

- Da igual- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza- Soy más feliz que nunca.- sonrió satisfecha

Kate alzó las cejas y volvió a sus apuntes. Artemis le pasó un brazo por encima a su novia y la presionó contra él.

El gran Salón era un hervidero la mañana del partido. Un mar de verde y plata y de rojo y dorado llenaba la Gran Sala. Por supuesto todos los alumnos defendían los equipos de sus casas, pero ante tal encuentro eran muchos los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuf que apoyaban al equipo de Gryffindor; los Slytherin no es que fueran especialmente conocidos por despertar la simpatía del resto de los alumnos.

Los Gryffies estaban, como era de esperar, muy exaltados: se jugaban la copa de Quidditch y un montón de puntos que les podía hacer ganar también la copa de las Casas. Si a todo eso se añadía la animadversión atávica que existía entre los dos contrincantes se entendía por qué el clima estaba tan agitado.

Todos los integrantes del equipo de Gryffindor desayunaban juntos mientras hacían el último repaso a su estrategia. Elise, Artemis, Lily, Tracy, Remus, Peter y Kate desayunaban cerca; bueno, de hecho todos desayunaban excepto Lily, que tenía cara de estar a punto de vomitar y mareaba un huevo frito con el tenedor sin apartar la vista de la mesa. Sirius burlaba de vez en cuando la vigilancia de James y le lanzaba un beso a su novia, que se sonrojaba complacida mientras Elise se metía los dedos en la boca fingiendo provocarse el vómito. Los demás hablaban animádamente.

Tras unos minutos, Lily se levantó de repente de su asiento provocando el silencio entre sus amigos.

- Lils, no tienes buena cara- comentó Kate. Elise asintió mientras Remus la miraba preocupado.

- No tengo hambre- murmuró sin mirar a nadie y recogiendo su bufanda.

Elise dejó caer la taza de café que tenía en las manos mientras Artemis tosía violentamente porque se había atragantado. Los demás pestañearon sorprendidos y Tracy intentaba evitar que su novio muriera de asfixia a la vez.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!- preguntó Elise mientras se limpiaba el café- Ahora mismo nos vamos a la enfermería- dijo levantándose rápidamente.

- ¡Que estoy bien! Sólo es que no tengo hambre ¿No puedo no tener hambre?- preguntó ofendida

- No- contestaron los otros seis a la vez, con plena convicción

- A la enfermería- repitió Elise

- ¡Que estoy bien!- repitió enfadada- Me voy al campo a buscar sitio.

Eso provocó una nueva conmoción en la mesa.

- ¡A la enfermería ahora mismo!- exclamó Elise tomándola por el brazo- Tú odias el Quidditch. Estas fatal.

Lily empezó a revolverse intentando librarse de su amiga, que la empujaba hacia la enfermería. Los alumnos miraban la escena con curiosidad

- ¡Elise!¡Déjame!- pero la morena no hacía caso- ¡Elise!

- Tú te vienes a la enfermería.

Lily la miró enfadada pero luego puso cara de resignación y suspiró.

- Vale

Elise pareció satisfecha y la soltó

- Pues vamos... ¡Lily!

La pelirroja había echado a correr como una centella y en ese momento desaparecía por la puerta de entrada. James la había visto y sonrió. Le gustaba esa faceta imprevisible de la chica.

Lily siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la entrada del estadio, aún vacío. Se apoyó en la pared para coger aire y luego se recostó. Tras unos instantes en los que pareció pensar rápidamente, entró.

- Este es mi último partido, chicos. Quiero que lo ganemos. Quiero que lo deis todo ahí fuera

James hablaba al resto de miembros del equipo en el vestuario, le escuchaban atentamente.

- Este año la copa tiene que ser nuestra.- prosiguió

- Todos los años tiene que ser nuestra- protestó Alice Proust, una cazadora de quinto- Podías cambiar un poco los discursos ¿no?

- Ahora toca lo del orgullo de Gryffindor y lo del valor y la honra- añadió Joanna Presscot, otra de las cazadoras, con el tono cansado

James encaró una ceja.

- Vosotras no lo entendéis...- dijo despreciativamente.

- Sí, a las mujeres no se nos pone esa parte del cerebro, elegimos el sentido común- explicó Alice provocando las carcajadas de su compañera y la mirada furibunda del resto de chicos del equipo- Vale, que era una broma- se disculpó- Vamos a ganar el partido

- Descarado- añadió Joanna para suavizar la situación

Eso pareció apaciguar a los chicos y James siguió con su discurso unos minutos.

- Sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer ¡Hacedlo!- finalizó vitoreado por sus compañeros

- ¡Y rompedles las piernas a los Slytherin!- añadió Sirius provocando de nuevo las risas.

James levantó una ceja.

- Eso sólo si Madame Hooch no mira.

Todos se rieron de nuevo.

- James- llamó Sirius a James. Éste le miró. Sirius señaló con la cabeza a la entrada del vestuario. Lily estaba allí de pie, muy seria.

- Lily- susurró, ella sonrió débilmente- Tenemos que...

- Jugar- habló por primera vez la pelirroja- Lo sé.

- Entonces...

- Será sólo un momento- suplicó la chica.

Los miembros del equipo miraban la escena con sumo interés. Quien más quien menos, en toda la escuela, conocia la historia de esa pareja.

James asintió y fue al encuentro de la pelirroja, que se apartó de la puerta para dejarle salir. Se quedó mirándola fijamente mientras Lily se retorcía los dedos y miraba el suelo nerviosa.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó James tras unos minutos de silencio. La pelirroja levantó la vista y empezó a enrojecer violentamente- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No- dijo luchando contra sus propios nervios, notando como el corazón se preparaba para hacer un sprint y salirsele por la boca- Quiero decir, sí. Me encuentro bien. No estoy enferma. Perfectamente de salud, gracias.

James asintió y la siguió mirando expectante, pero Lily volvió a mirar el suelo con sumo interés. Otra vez los malditos nervios y la vergüenza. Habían sido el problema desde el principio, desde el día en que se conocieron. Tragó saliva. Eso no podía seguir así

- Lily...

- ¡Cállate un momento y haz el favor de ponermelo más fácil!- chilló de repente Lily, luego, con una determinación surgida de la nada le tomó de la mano y le arrastró hacia el campo. James empezaba a pensar que le pasaba algo grave y se planteó cogerla en volandas y llevársela a la enfermería.

- No estoy loca y no me he fumado nada- dijo Lily leyendole el pensamiento y deteniéndose justo en el centro del terreno

Parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta de que la pareja estaba allí porque el griterío de las gradas seguía inalterable. Lily miró a James de nuevo, que seguía con cara de no entender nada.

- ¡Eh!... ¡Eh!...¡EHHHHH!- chilló Lily haciendo bocina con las manos para llamar la atención. James empezó a sentirse un poco ridículo allí delante de todos los alumnos y profesores de la escuela. Intentó callar a Lily, pero ella se zafó- ¡Déjame!

La gente pareció irse dando cuenta de que los dos Gryffies estaban allí.

- ¡Remus! ¡Es Lily!- chilló Elise desde la grada, había oído enseguida a su amiga.- Está con... ¡James!- dijo forzando la vista.

- ¡Así que para eso ha venido antes!- exclamó Kate- No irá a ...¿no?

- Creo que sí- contestó Artemis haciendo visera con las manos y mirando a su amiga.

Igual que ellos, poco a poco todo el muindo se dio cuenta de que Lily estaba intentando llamar su atención mientras James se cubría la frente con una mano. La pelirroja observó a los alumnos satisfecha y entonces se puso en frente de James.

- Lily, esto es...

Pero entonces ella asió el cuello de su túnica y lo atrajo suavemente, haciéndole trastabillar un poco. Presionó su frente contra la del chico y le miró a los ojos.

- Te quiero, James Potter- susurró, antes de besar suavemente sus labios

Inmediatamente se oyó un murmullo general de sorpresa mientras algunos alumnos, como Tracy, empezaban a vitorear a la pareja. Pero James y Lily no se dieron cuenta de eso porque habían dejado de estar allí para perderse el uno en el otro con ese beso. James se olvidó del bochorno de segundos antes y estrechó a Lily contra su pecho mientras ella rodeaba su cuello.

- ¿Potter y Evans? ¿juntos?- exclamó par sí misma la professora McGonnagall

- Minerva, me defraudas- bromeó el profesor Dumbledore inclinándose para hablar en tono confidente- Todo Hogwarts lo debe de saber ya

La profesora se ajustó las gafas severamente.

- Tendré que sancionarlos por un comportamiento tan... tan exhibicionista- farfulló.

Dumbledore apoyó una de sus manos huesudas en el hombro de la mujer.

- Déjales. Precisamente el amor y la vitalidad de estos jóvenes nos va a hacer mucha falta pronto.

La mayoría de los Gryffindor chillaban alborozados y no fueron pocas las exclamaciones de "¡Por fin!" que se dejaron oír, mientras Kate y Tracy coreaban el nombre de Lily como si estubieran animando ya a los jugadores.

James levantó a Lily unos centímetros por encima del suelo y ella se separó de él para poder ver la cara de su "novio oficial". Sonreía. Ella también sonrió...

- Lamento interrumpir este momento tan cursi, pero tenemos que jugar un partido, Prongs.

James se giró contrariado para ver a Sirius detrás de él, acompañado por el resto del equipo. Lily se separó de él y le apretó la mano mientras Sirius le tendía la escoba a su amigo.

- ¿Seguro que tengo que jugar?- bromeó James al oído de Lily. Ella se rió.

- Creo que si te escapas lo notarán, sí.

El equipo de Slitherin y Madame Hooch se dirigían también hacia el centro del terreno de juego escobas en mano. Lily se despidió con la mano y empezó a caminar hacia los vestuarios. Pero entonces alguien le quitó la bufanda del cuello rápidamente. Se giró. James estaba subido ya en su escoba y volando hacia donde le esperaba Madame Hooch. En el cuello llevaba su bufanda. Eso la hizo sonreír mientras se dirigía a las bases de las gradas.

Cuando llegó a las escaleras suspiró recordando su miedo atroz a las alturas.

- Vamos Lily, es por él- se animó en un susurro.

- ¡Qué conmovedor!- exclamó alguien de repente, acompañando las palabras con unas palmadas burlonas.

- Olvídame Snape- contestó ella antes de girarse, había conocido la voz- Si has venido a ridiculizarme...

El chico estalló en una carcajada carente de toda alegria y Lily pudo ver que sus ojos brillaban, sólo eso en la fisonomía de su interlocutor delataba que estaba escondiendo alguna emoción.

- ¿Ridiculizarte? Eso lo has hecho francamente bien sin mi ayuda- contestó- qué tierno ha sido todo, Evans.

- ¿Te ha gustado?- preguntó fingiendo interés

- Sí... siento predilección por las cosas patéticas.

Lily estubo a punto de darle un puñetazo y marcharse de allí sin más. James había sonreído y eso valía más que nada. Le había visto más feliz que nunca, más feliz que en casa de sus abuelos. Porque la quería y ahora él sabía que ella lo amaba también. Nada iba a quitarle ese momento en el campo de Quidditch, y mucho menos las burlas del que creía era su amigo.. Pero decidió marcharse simplemente, Snape ya había recibido demasiados golpes y no podía eludir eso. Empezó a subir los peldaños de la escalera sin contestar al Slytherin.

- ¿Y qué?- preguntó Snape sin darse por vencido- ¿Ya ha conseguido Potter lo que quería de ti? ¿Le ha gustado conocer tu cama?

Eso fue demasiado para Lily.

- ¿Te hubiera gustado conocerla a ti?- preguntó destilando rabia con cada palabra.

Esa respuesta había brotado sola, no había pasado por su cerebro, y pareció hacer diana: el semblante del chico pasó a ser rígido y perdió la sonrisa sardónica. Entonces Lily supo el porqué de ese rostro, de las peleas, de los desplantes y de los malos modos cuando se trataba de James y de ella. Lo entendió todo. James tenía razón, una vez más.- Snape...

- Déjame en paz, Evans- susurró peligrosamente, luego se dio la vuelta

- Snape... si no nios volvemos a ver...- empezó vacilante la pelirroja

- Si Potter sigue en tu vida ten seguro que no nos veremos- volvió a murmurar. Se dió la vuelta, esta vez con un asomo de sonrisa triste en los labios- Ha sido un placer conocerte, pero me gustabas más cuando no eras tan estúpida como para dejarte engañar.

- Quiero a James- sentenció severamente Lily, parándole los pies.

Snape se encogió de hombros y volvió a girarse. Abatido. Vencido de nuevo por Potter. Potter. Por su culpa era blanco de burlas y bromas en sus primeros años en Hogwarts, él había contribuido a crearle mala fama y él se había atrevido a quitarle a la única chica que le había conocido de verdad. Nunca había pensado que se pudiera odiar tanto a alguien. Se giró de nuevo para decirle unas últimas palabras a Lily, pero la chica ya había desaparecido. Sin embargo, había algo donde ella había estado parada. Se acercó para recogerlo. Un cordel con una pluma a modo de colgante yacía en el suelo; tenía que ser de Lily. O lo había dejado a propósito o se le había caído. Cualquiera que fuera el caso no se lo iba a devolver.

Ese día se prohibió el estudio en toda la Torre de Gryffindor para celebrar su victoria en el torneo de Quidditch. La fantástica copa plateada estaba en el centro de la Sala Común para que todos los alumnos de la casa le pudieran rendir su debido homenaje. Por supuesto, esa noche se celebraría la fiesta clandestina más espectacular de todo el año.

La victoria de Gryffindor fue la guinda para la felicidad de James, que sentía que tenía 80 kilos de felicidad en un cuerpo de sólo 70 kilos. Desde que había bajado de la escoba con la snitch en la mano se había solapado a Lily y no la había soltado en todo el día temiendo que se escapara. Y le daba besos y abrazos constantemente para comprobar que la pelirroja no le reuhía. Se contuvo un poco cuando casi la mata a la hora de comer, cuando le dió un achuchón que hizo que se atragantara con un trozo de patata asada. Lily aguantaba imperturbable porque entendía que se lo había ganado

- ¿Hace falta que marques a Lily con tus babas?- preguntó Elise observando uno de los furtivos besos de James durante la comida.

- Sí- contestó James- Así todo el mundo se enterará de que es mi novia y ningún idiota más le pedirá ir al baile

Elise y Remus entornaron los ojos

- ¿Quieres decir todo el mundo que no estaba en el estadio?- preguntó Tracy inocentemente

- Es decir, 0 personas- añadió Kate

James puso cara de contrariedad y Lily se echó a reír.

- Dejadle en paz, ¿acaso yo me he quejado?- James se ruborizó, complacido

- Pero es que tenemos miedo de que te succione o algo así- dijo Elise pinchando un trozo de carne con preocupación- Empiezo a pensar que no lo teníais que haber hecho público.

- Yo también- se añadió Kate

- Un momento... ¿lo sabíais?- preguntó James sorprendido.

Se oyó un asentimiento general

- Todos nos hemos ido enterando- explicó Artemis.

James miró a Lily.

- ¿Tú sabías que lo sabían?

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?- preguntó con voz de niño enfadado.

Lily barajó posibles respuestas en su cabeza sin encontrar ninguna que fuera a convencer a su novio... La verdad es que no se lo había dicho porque pensaba que eso animaría a James a comportarse como estaba haciendo en esos momentos delante de sus amigos y no lo había querido. Pero no quería más peleas y estaba dispuesta a encarar todo lo que había temido de esa relación.

- Porque quería darte la sorpresa de hoy- se le ocurrió al final, aunque en realidad lo del estadio había sido pura improvisación

Eso pareció convencer al chico; cuando éste dejó de mirar vio como Elise le guiñaba un ojo cómplice.

- Entonces... ¿vendrás al baile conmigo?- preguntó James. Lily asintió.

- Si después de preparar todo nos podemos levantar de la cama, estaré encantada.

- También nos podemos quedar en la cama...- dijo James en un susurro, sonriendo pícaramente y haciendo enrojecer a Lily.

- Vale, creo que no quiero oír eso- dijo Elise con cara de asco y levantándose de la mesa- Nos vemos en la Sala.

Remus se levantó de la mesa

- Te acompaño- se ofreció.

Ambos salieron del Gran Salón y subieron las escaleras del vetíbulo.

- ¿vas a ver a Dumbledore?- preguntó el licántropo. Elise asintió.- ¿Te ha dicho algo?

- No, pero no me gustó que me dijera que no sabía lo que es esto- la chica se rozó el costado- No puede ser bueno.

- Dumbledore no tiene por qué saberlo todo, Elise- intentó tranquilizarla

- Dumbledore lo sabe todo. Si no me dijo lo que es será porque es algo... serio.

Remus asintió. A fin de cuentas pensaba igual que Elise. Siguieron en silencio hasta el despacho. Remus llamó suavemente a la puerta y la voz del director de Hogwarts, nítida como una campana, les invitó a entrar.

- Oh, son ustedes... les esperaba- dijo con una sonrisa y conjurando dos butacas- Siéntense.

- Director...- empezó Elise.

- Tranquila, y ahora escúchame bien querida.-dijo Dumbledore afablemente pero con autoridad- escúchenme los dos.

Los días siguientes la escuela entera se sumió en el caos de todos los años: empezaban los EXTASIS y los TIMOS. Los profesores ya habían acabado sus clases y todos los alumnos se dedicaron a intentar encontrar la forma de estudiar 25 horas diarias. La biblioteca estaba igual de concurrida que el estadio en día de partido y las crisis nerviosas y de histeria parecían una plaga entre los estudiantes. Todos lo llevaban como podían: por ejemplo, Kate y Tracy habían empapelado la habitación con sus apuntes; así si se distraían de lo que estaban estudiando rápidamente se ponían a leer otra cosa. Remus, Artemis, Elise y Peter usaban el método tradicional de hincar los codos, Peter además se bebía dosis enormes de infusiones malolientes que nadie se atrevió a preguntar de donde salían, todos sospechaban que del mercado de trapicheo de Hogwarts. Sirius no pareció inmutarse; preocuparse por los exámenes iba contra su naturaleza, al igual que la de James. Éste último, sin embargo, se vio forzado a estudiar intensivamente porque era lo que hacía Lily y no quería despegarse de ella ahora que podía abrazarla cuando le venía en gana. Se sentía bastante idiota, pero eso es el amor ¿no?

Y así pasaron esos últimos días, que parecieron esfumarse en un instante, porque cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya estaban en el Gran Salón sentados en sus pupitres individuales y llenando mil rollos de pergamino con lo que Hogwarts les había aportado en los últimos siete años.

- Voy a morir, lo sé, voy a morir- murmuraba Kate después de su examen de Astronomía, presionando las yemas de sus dedos contra las sienes- Esto es horrible

- Peor que llevar las raíces del pelo sin teñir- la secundó Tracy- me está saliendo un eczema por el estrés.

- Ánimo- Artemis las rodeó a ambas- Nos quedan sólo tres exámenes

- Sólo- ironizó Kate- Voy a morir.

- Y yo me voy a tener que comprar una base de maquillaje más densa que el puré de patatas que nos hemos comido hoy- protestó Tracy- Este eczema me estrá desfigurando.

Lily compensaba sus nervios y su desgaste con grandes dosis de comida; cuanto más calórica, dulce, empalagosa y potencialmente cancerígena mejor. Remus le hacía compañía mientras Elise y James se repetían interiormente las cualidades de aquellas dos aspiradoras humanas que eran sus parejas.

- ¿Te vas a comer eso?- preguntó Remus durante una de las comidas, obvservando con gula un plato de chuletas que Lily sujetaba con la mano izquierda.

La pelirroja le miró desconfiada y como toda respuesta se puso el plato encima de las rodillas justo antes de que el licántropo alargara el brazo para hurtarle unas cuantas.

Elise y James se miraron y suspiraron: paciencia, pensaron a la vez.

- No te van a sentar bien- murmuró Remus

- Ah... ¿Y a ti sí?- le contestó Lily observando celosamente un plato de patatas fritas que Remus estaba a punto de alcanzar. De un manotazo, se apoderó de él con la mano que tenía libre.

- ¡Devuélvemelo!- chilló el licántropo

- ¡Lo he cogido yo antes!- se defendió Lily

- ¡James1- pidió Remus con voz de niño- ¡Dile que me dé patatas!

- Dale patatas- concedió con voz monótona el Merodeador.

- Jamesie, estoy creciendo, me tengo que alimentar.- dijo Lily poniendo morritos

James suspiró mientras Elise entornaba los ojos.

- Elise ¡Díselo tú!- pidió de nuevo Remus mientras Lily le sacaba la lengua.

- ¡Ojalá los exámenes terminen pronto!- murmuró la morena mientras le quitaba los platos de comida a Lily y Remus, que pusieron cara de enfado- Los dos a estudiar, que al menos estáis calladitos ¡Ya!

- ¡Elise!- se quejaron ambos a la vez intentando quitarle los platos.

- ¿No os queda por repasar el tema 24 de pociones?- preguntó casualmente James.

Remus y Lily se miraron con caras de terror.

- ¡El tema 24!- exclamó la pelirroja.- ¡Penaba que sólo había 23 temas!- Segundos después los dos corrían hacia sus respectivas habitaciones a buscar sus apuntes.

James siguió comiendo tranquilamente mientras Elise lo miraba con el ceño fruncido

- Eso ha sido muy rastrero...- le riñó la chica

- ¿El qué?- preguntó James fingiéndose desorientado mientras se comía las chuletas y las patatas de Lily

- El exámen de pociones lo hicimos ayer. Y no hay tema 24

- Ya

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿No te apetece tener una comida tranquila sin sentirte como la madre de tu novio y de tu mejor amiga?

Elise ladeó la cabeza pensativa y luego sonrió a James

- Tienes razón ¿Me pasas un par de chuletas?

Tras muchas noches en vela, muchos nervios y muchos días sin ver el sol, se acabaron los exámenes de los alumnos de séptimo. Hubieran ido bien o mal lo que contaba era que el mal trago estaba superado, y ya no se tenían que preocupar hasta finales de julio por nada que concerniera a los estudios. Muchos de los estudiantes salieron a darse un baño en el lago o a pasear por la escuela, intentando recuperar todo el tiempo de ocio que les habían quitado.

En el césped y frente al lago estaban los cuatro merodeadores con Artemis, al que Tracy había echado de mala manera del cuarto de las chicas porque tenía "planes" para las cuatro.

James y Sirius estaban tirando piedras al agua, contando los saltos que daban sus ranas antes de hundirse. Peter intentaba imitarles pero sus piedras iban directas al fondo. Artemis y Remus estaban echados mirando perezosamente el cielo.

- Eh, Padfoot ¿Qué vas a hacer al final estas vacaciones?- preguntó Remus incorporándo medio cuerpo- ¿Te quedarás en casa de James?

El moreno negó con la cabeza mientas se sentaba al lado de su amigo.

- Me traslado al piso de Londres

- ¿Ya has comprado el piso?

- Se encargó Andrómeda. Es un piso bastante grande, cerca del Caldero Chorreante. Sólo queda amueblarlo, pero no tardaremos nada, con los muebles que me quedé de la casa y algo más bastará.

- ¿Tardaremos?- preguntó Peter estirándose en la hierba- ¿Tú y quién?

- Él y Kate, obviamente- contestó James uniéndose a la conversación- ¿no?

Sirius asintió feliz.

- ¿Pero no estáis yendo un poco rápido?- dijo Artemis tímidamente, Remus asintió.

- Sólo viene a a pasar el verano- contestó Sirius- Va a trabajar en la heladería del señor Florean Fortescue.

- Como Lily entonces- se añadió James

- Y como Tracy- dijo Artemis- Elise le ha cedido su puesto. Creo que se va a Francia con la familia de su madre- miró disimuladamente a Remus, que asintió.

- La señorita Beaufort nos ha encontrado trabajo de verano en un campamento para niños- explicó Remus.

Sirius puso mala cara.

- Te vas con mi prima de vacaciones... mal amigo

- Es mi novia Sirius- explicó el licántropo con voz cansada.

El moreno iba a protestar, pero James se anticipó.

- ¿Así que no te vamos a ver en todo el verano?

- Me veréis en septiembre, en el Ministerio. Además con un traslador llegáis a París en menos de una hora, si cogéis la combinación adecuada.

- Yo también voy a trabajar, así que no sé que tal iré de tiempo...- murmuró Sirius

Todos menos Artemis miraron asombrados.

- ¿Tú?¿Trabajar? ¡Anda ya!- exclamó Peter ganándose una colleja

- ¡Pues sí, joder! Artemis me ha dicho esta mañana que si quiero trabajar con él en el Centro de Cuidados a las Criaturas Mágicas- dijo señalando con la cabeza al aludido- Estará bien. Así a lo mejor me decido entre auror y cazador.

- O sea, que los únicos que no vamos a hacer nada somos Peter y yo- dijo James contrariado

- Tú eres el único, yo voy a trabajar archivando papeles en el Ministerio. Me ha enchufado mi madre; dice que hay posibilidades de ascenso- acabó dándose aires de importancia.

James suspiró.

- Menuda mierda de verano me espera...- susurró- sin planes, sin amigos, sin Lily, sin Quidditch...

Alguien más se unió a ellos de repente, aterrizando en el medio del círculo que habían formado.

- ¡Lily!- exclamó James reconociendo a la intrusa y ayudándola a levantarse- ¿Qué pasa?

- Estoy huyendo...- dijo entre jadeos- De Tracy y de sus modelos de anuario, de guirnaldas,... de cintas, de la elección de la música... y de la preparación del discurso.- Se dejó caer boca arriba en el césped.- Necesito un descanso... ¿No tenéis algo para comer?

Todos se miraron extrañados y negaron con la cabeza.

- ¿Pues entonces que hacéis aquí?- se incorporó- ¿Os estáis contando secretitos y esas cosas de chicos?- pregunto mofándose.

- Estábamos hablando de nuestros planes de futuro- contestó pomposamente Sirius.

Lily alzó una ceja.

- Creo que prefiero volver con Tracy... ¿Lo de volverse gili después de los exámenes es una plaga?- preguntó convencida.

- Sólo comentábamos lo que vamos a hacer en verano- explicó Remus risueño.

- Y yo soy el único que no va a hacer nada- James puso cara de fastidio- Tendré que ir a pescar kappas con mis abuelos a Japón.

- ¿Japón?- preguntó Sirius- ¿Qué se les ha perdido a tus abuelos en Japón?

James se encogió de hombros.

- Henry me envió una tarjeta para darme ánimo el los exámenes- dijo Lily pensativa- Creo que van a visitar a un amigo de tu abuelo.

- ¿Mi abuelo te escribió una tarjeta?

- Y a Sirius, Remus y Elise... ¿A ti no?

James se rascó la cabeza.

- ¡Estoy harto de ser el último en enterarme de todo!- se quejó mientras los demás se reían.

Lily le tendió una mano para que se levantara.

- Anda ven, que tenemos mucho que hacer y si me quedo sola con Tracy creo que me provocará un infarto. Como me vuelva a preguntar si prefiero el rojo inglés o el bermellón hago que se trague la paleta de pinturas.

James la siguió a desgana. Ella le pellizcó la mejilla y pasó un brazo por su cintura. Rápidamente él la atrajo hacia sí por los hombros y la besó mientras caminaban hacia el castillo.

- ¡Quién lo iba a pensar...!- murmuró Remus más para sí que para los demás mientras observaba la escena

- Nadie- contestó Artemis- Pero no me puedo imaginar un año mejor.

Sirius se rió.

- Bueno, ha habido de todo... muchos baches... algunas peleas... mandíbulas rotas...

- Globos humanos volando por el Gran Salón- añadió Peter con un deje de rencor provocando la risa y la nostalgia de los cuatro

- Y muchas cosas buenas- concedió Remus- Hemos cambiado mucho.

- Y sabemos bailar y cantar- añadió Artemis - Bueno, Sirius sólo bailar.

Tracy estuvo ocupadísima toda la semana, cosa que la entusiasmó muchísimo. Organizar, ordenar y decidir eran sus puntos fuertes y estaba disfrutando como una enana. Pese a que eran Lily y James lo que debían organizar todo, se limitaban a acatar todos y cada uno de los "consejos" que les daba Tracy.

La víspera de la ceremonia, el Gran Salón concentraba toda la actividad de la escuela. Los chicos estaban ayudando a montar el escenario de los músicos, limpiaban los estandartes de las casas y traían todo lo que era necesario para adornar el Gran Salón. Lily ensayaba su discurso mientras Elise y Kate escribían los pies de página de los anuarios. Tracy supervisaba todo ayudada por Rachel, que al final se había decidido a echar una mano.

- No pienso poner que mi primo es el bombón relleno de caramelo más rico de la escuela- dijo Elise apartando el anuario de las manos de su amiga.

- ¡Oh vamos! ¡Y te dejo poner que James tiene el mejor culo de Hogwarts!

- ¡No!- exclamó Lily saliendo súbitamente de su concentración- ¡Ni se os ocurra!

- ¡Ha sido Kate, que es una pervertida!- se defendió Elise.

- ¿Ya la estáis liando?- Remus se había acercado hasta ellas y besó brevemente a Elise, después miró el libro que sujetaba la chica- ¿Quién a puesto eso de que "No vas a aprobar ni un EXTASIS pero vas a ser la mejor cantante del mundo Mundial y que esperas que todos compren tu disco", eh, Kate?- preguntó leyendo el pie de la foto de la rubia

- Yo- contestó risueña Kate- Me estoy haciendo publicidad

- Sí, de un disco que no existe. Y no se te ocurra poner que tu novio es el que está más buenorro de toda la escuela- refunfuñó Elise- Además, seguro que algun examen habrás aprobado.

- Sí, por ejemplo el de HM, puse que Avalon era un grupo de heavy... Y lo que tienes es envidia, bonita- dijo con voz cantarina, Elise entornó los ojos ante el comentario.

- Lo tuyo nunca ha sido la Historia- la consló Lily con una sonrisa.- Lo demás te habrá ido mejor

Kate le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Con tal de que vosotros saquéis buenas notas a mi me da igual. Así me mantendréis en un futuro. Tracy y yo tenemos asumido que lo nuestro no son los "abracadabra", no nos vamos a frustrar si no aprovamos ni Adivinación.

- Yo espero aprovar Adivinación- Tracy llegó en ese momento- Creo que acerté cuando le dije a Miss Marplet que tendría un accidente. Se rompió la cadera al bajar por la escalerilla del aula. Aunque fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, claro.

- Podías haber pronosticado que me tocaba el dinero del sorteo extraordinario del Profeta- bromeó Remus

- O que Dumbledore iba a contratar a un coordinador de festejos y dejaría de castigarnos sin motivo para que lo organicemos todo- protestó Lily- Como no le da la gana de hacerlo él, nos tenemos que comer el pestiño nosotros, vaya vago... ¿Por qué estáis tosiendo todos y haciendo señas?- preguntó preocupada después de su monólogo- Oh no...

La pelirroja se giró lentamente temiéndose encontrar lo que encontró.

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore!

- Lily, me alegra de que te emociones tanto al verme- dijo el hombre sonriendo ante la exclamación de la chica- Hola a todos.

Los demás respondieron al saludo conteniéndose la risa mientras Lily se concentraba en enseñar hasta las muelas en una fingida sonrisa.

- Profesor... lo que ha oído hace un momento... Estaba hablando bajo los efectos de un Imperius que me ha hecho un chico que acaba de salir corriendo... Voy a ir a buscarle para castigarle debidamente-dijio la pelirroja escabulléndose de allí rápidamente.

Dumbledore la miró hasta que salió por la puerta del Gran Salón.

- Con lo que corre esta chica habría tenido futuro en el atletismo- murmuró- ¿Un caramelito, chicos?- ofreció tendiéndoles una bolsa llena de bolitas de colorines, todos declinaron la invitación- La señorita Evans tiene razón; el año que viene me voy a tener que encargar de organizar todos estos saraos... A lo mejor os hago repetir a todos para no hacerlo...- comentó riéndose jovialmente.

Los demás se miraron entre sí sin la más mínima pinta de ir a reírse. Dumbledore era conocido precisamente por sus ideas "brillantes", así que cuando el director se despidió de ellos aún riéndose todos se quedaron un pelín preocupados.

- ¡Auch! ¿Estás peinándome o haciendo surcos para plantar patatas?

- ¡Te quieres estar quieta!

Tracy, vestida con una túnica de gala plateada y perfectamente arreglada lidiaba con la melena de Lily, intentando peinarla en un recogido. Faltaba poco para el inicio de la ceremonia de Graduación y la pelirroja no había podido disuadir a la ex- NTCPSP de sus intentos de arreglarla.

- ¡No entiendo porque no puedo llevar una coleta!- protestó- ¡Yo no me hago tanto daño cuando me recojo el pelo para entrenar!

- ¡Porque te lo pones de cualquier manera!- replicó la rubia- ¡Y deja de quejarte!

- ¡Me haces daño!- chilló la pelirroja

- ¡Qué gusto oír vuestras vocecillas angelicales desde antes de entrar a la Sala Común!- exclamó sarcásticamente Elise mientras entraba a la habitación- Pensaba que estabais haciendo Kick boxing o algo así.

Lily resopló y puso mala cara mientras Tracy seguía retorciendo mechones.

- Me estás incrustando las horquillas en la cabeza- murmuró.

- ¿Qué tal?- Kate salió del baño con una túnica roja muy vaporosa y el pelo rizado. Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma- ¿Estoy bien?

- ¿Tú crees que tu madre te dejaría salir así?- preguntó Lily alzando una ceja.

Kate entornó los ojos.

- Ni caso. Estás genial- dijo Tracy- ¿Tú no te vistes?- preguntó mirando a Elise, que llevaba puesto el uniforme.

- Ahora voy- se dirigió al armario y sacó una túnica azul nomeolvides- No tardo nada- después se encerró en el baño.

Tracy suspiró satisfecha.

- ¡Creo que por fin ya está!- se apartó de Lily para observar su obra con detalle- y ahora vístete que te voy a pintar.

- Cómprate una Barbie- murmuró la chica lanzando miradas furibundas a su amiga mientras la obedecía a desgana- Y la pintas, la peinas y cometes los atentados que te dé la gana contra ella.

- En el fondo te gusta- contestó Tracy sonriendo.

- Sí, tanto como que me arranquen la piel a tiras- volvió a murmurar mientras se vestía con la túnica que le había regalado su madre, color crema.

El Gran Salón estaba resplandeciente, iluminado con más velas que habitualmente y engalanado para la fiesta. Las cuatro mesas de las casas estaban llenas de alumnos que habían cambiado sus túnicas oscuras por alegres túnicas de gala. Aunque los de séptimo eran los que se graduaban, todos los alumnos desde cuarto estaban invitados al baile. Los profesores ocupaban sus lugares en la mesa presidencial y Lily y James estaban sentados uno a cada lado del director para entregar los anuarios a sus compañeros.

Pero primero Lily tenía que dar su discurso. Estaba tan nerviosa que parecía una figura de gelatina y se sentía muda. James no dejaba de mirarla y de vez en cuando le dedicaba una sonrisa triunfante: él no tenía que pasar por eso.

- Capullo- dijo sin voz, para que James le leyera los labios. Los alumnos aún no se habían callado.

- Ja, ja, ja- contestó él del mismo modo.

Lily se pasó uno de sus dedos por el cuello con gesto amenazante y James fingió esconderse detrás de la servilleta.

- Chicos,- Dumbledore llamó su atención- ¿No pueden dejar eso para cuando no estén todos los alumnos mirando? Me preocupa que tanta cursilería afecte a su desarrollo emocional.

Ambos miraron al frente para comprobar que, en efecto, todo el mundo estaba pendiente de ellos. Los nervios y la vergüenza volvieron a apoderarse de su cuerpo

- Vamos Lily, creo que te toca- murmuró por debajo de su barba el director

Lily se levantó aún temblando e hizo el intento de sonreír. Notaba cientos de pares de ojos encima de ella y sintió el impulso irresistible de esconderse debajo de la mesa. No podía concentrarse con tanta gente pendiente de sus palabras. Lo de bailar había sido diferente porque estaba acompañada; además, cuando bailaba podía hacer como que no había nadie... Pero estar allí de pie... Iba a hacer el ridículo. Sobretodo si se quedaba en posición poste de telefonos como estaba haciendo.

- Hola- dijo sin pensarlo, luego se dio cuenta de qué estúpido había sido decir eso- quiero decir... Buenas noches a todos- algunos sonrieron ante el desliz. - La verdad es que no sé por donde empezar, porque me había aprendido muy bien el discurso, pero estoy tan nerviosa que se me ha olvidado- muchos más sonrieron ante tal ocurrencia y James tuvo que disimular su risa mientras Dumbledore miraba con curiosidad- Lo mío no es hablar en público, lo siento. La verdad es que nunca me han gustado mucho este tipo de cosas, seguramente pocos me conocíais antes de este año, tengo fobia a las multitudes, aunque este año he aprendido a superarla un poco. Precisamente aprender..., eso es lo que ha sido para mí Hogwarts, si queréis mi opinión. Y no sólo aprender lo que hay en los libros, sino aprender lo que es la amistad, aprender a querer a las personas, aprender a salir del cascarón y arriesgarme... Y es que Hogwarts no es sólo un colegio, son siete años de nuestras vidas. Todos tomaremos caminos diferentes a partir de ahora, pero algo nos une, algo tan profundo como es haber compartido el mismo techo durante tanto tiempo. Por eso da igual cual sea nuestra casa, nuestro curso o nuestra familia, todos somos Hogwarts. A mí no se me olvidará nunca.- dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y bajó la mirada avergonzada. Todo eso le había salido de un tirón, pero creía que era mucho mejor que el discurso original.

El salón prorrumpió en aplausos y alguna que otra exclamación mientras Lily saludaba tímidamente. El director también aplaudía con entusiasmo a su lado. James se levantó de la mesa y todo y la pelirroja puso cara de enfado por la vergüenza que le estaba haciendo pasar, pero sonrió enseguida.

Luego Dumbledore fue llamando a los alumnos, que saludaban a los profesores y recibían de las manos de Lily y James los anuarios. Tracy subió al escenario casi llorando, al contrario que Elise y Artemis, que con su natural porte-Black dieron la sensación de hacer eso todos los días. Cuando fue el turno de Snape Lily se anticipó a darle el libro, quería evitar a toda costa la proximidad ente James y el Slytherin, pues no podía salir nada bueno de allí. Snape ni la miró a los ojos.

Después cenaron todos juntos y Dumbledore retiró con una filigrana de su varita las mesas, dejando espacio libre suficiente para el grupo que iba a tocar y para que todos pudieran bailar cómodamente.

- Estás guapísima- le dijo Artemis a Kate mientras bailaban.

- Tú tambien- sonrió ella- Voy a echar de menos tus cumplidos el año que viene... ya verás.

- Nos veremos en Londres, mujer.

- No será lo mismo- Kate suspiró con nostalgia- Os voy a echar taaaaaanto de menos...

Artemis sonrió pero no dijo nada, él también se estaba poniendo algo triste.

- ¡Eh Kat, nena!

Sirius se acercó hasta su novia.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¡Y no me llames nena si quieres que te conteste!

- No te enfades- dijo acariciándole la mejilla... ¿Te importa?- preguntó a Artemis, que negó inmediatamente con la cabeza- Vamos al escenario, que he convencido al batería para que te deje cantar.

- ¿¡Qué!?- preguntó la rubia tras unos instantes, cuando ya estaba casi encima del escenario- ¡Sirius!

La pareja se quedó al pie del escenario discutiendo, mientras Artemis volvía a la mesa para bailar con Tracy, pero la rubia no estaba allí.

- Está bailando con James- le informaró Elise; Lily y Remus estaban allí también. Peter estaba bailando con Rachel.

- Entonces... ¿Me concede este baile, señorita?- dijo tendiéndole una mano a Lily, que ella aceptó pomposamente.

Remus y Elise se quedaron en el banco, Elise no tenía cara de estar para muchas fiestas.

- ¿Nos escapamos?- le murmuró Remus al oído. Ella asintió agradecida.

Salieron del Gran Salón, Remus guiando sus pasos, y dieron la vuelta al castillo. Al final llegaron a los invernaderos que usaban en las clases de botánica. El licántropo abrió la puerta del primero de ellos, donde se guardaban las plantas inofensivas y las semillas.

- ¿Estás seguro de que prefieres estar aquí que en la Torre? Estará vacía y... ¡OHHH!

Remus había murmurado un hechizo y se encendieron unas cuantas velas en el interior del invernadero. En el centro, donde solían estar todas las mesas, sólo quedaba una cubierta con un mantel blanco. Encima estaba el tocadiscos de Lily, además de dos copas y una botella de champán metida en una cubitera.

- Quería cumplir uno de mis sueños románticos- susurró Remus rodeándola por la cintura y besándola en el cuello- Y quería que te olvidaras de eso por una noche... ¿Se lo has dicho a Lily?

Elise suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

- Se lo diré cuando estemos en Londres. No quiero preocuparla antes de tiempo.

Remus asintio y le acarició un costado con la punta de los dedos mientras recorría con la lengu la fina piel de su cuello, Elise notó entonces que cerca de la mesa había también un bulto extraño.

- ¿Y esos cojines? ¿Para qué son?- preguntó con fingida inocencia.

- Mis sueños románticos tienen muchas facetas, preciosa... Y ahora ¿Bailas?

Kate al final había accedido a subir al escenario, acompañada por James, pero el chico bajó enseguida y dejó a una emocionada Kate dejándose las cuerdas vocales arriba. Sirius vigilaba desde abajo que nadie se pasara con su chica, porque muchos de los alumnos miraban fíjamente el pronunciado escote de la túnica de la rubia con intenciones obscenas, o eso se imaginaba él.

Lily, mientras, vitoreaba a su amiga con Artemis y Tracy. Enseguida se les unió James. Kate bajó del escenario poco después y con Sirius se acercó a los demás.

Cuando ya no quedaba casi nadie, Artemis y Tracy se marcharon a la cama.

- Pero cada uno a la suya, ¿eh?- bromeó Kate

Tracy le sacó la lengua.

- ¿Acaso me meto yo con tus baños de agua fría?- dijo sonriendo, Artemis al final se lo había contado para que le levantara el castigo. Kate se puso a conjunto con su vestido

Salieron de la mano y fueron hasta la Torre en silencio, disfrutando de la noche.

- Ha sido una noche preciosa, muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada- comentó Tracy cuando entraron en la Sala. Se sentaron en un sofá, Tracy se apoyó sobre el chico.

- Ha sido una buena despedida- asintió Artemis- Un poco triste, eso sí.

Ella le apretó la mano.

- El imperturbable Artemis Prewet triste- murmuró Tracy- No eres perfecto... – bostezó-mejor

- ¿Por qué mejor?- preguntó el chico con curiosidad, apartando unos mechones rubios del rostro de su chica

- Porque yo no lo soy- contestó acurrucándose, con voz adormilada

- Yo te quiero así, mi princesa- le susurró el chico cerca

Tracy se sonrojó, aunque a la luz de la luna no era muy visible.

- Yo también te quiero.

- Nos dicen que se quedan a ver la puesta de sol con nosotros y mira... ¡dormidos!

Lily y James estaban sentados en el alféizar de uno de los ventanales de la Torre de Astronomía. Sirius y Kate estaban abrazados y recostados contra la pared. Se habían escapado una vez acabada la fiesta para no dormir en toda la noche, pero el sueño había podido con la pareja.

James miró a su amigo, así de tierno con una chica y pensó en lo que había dicho Remus. Ellos habían cambiado. Y Lily, que estaba despeinada, con el maquillaje corrido y el vestido arrugado, más guapa que nunca, también había cambiado. Hacía nueve meses ni la conocía, y ahora sentía que no podría estar sin ella. Tomó una de sus manos.

Lily le miró y sonrió, ella pensaba lo mismo. Recostó la cabeza en su hombro después de besarlo dulcemente en los labios.

- Te quiero.- dijo él quedamente, mientras los primeros rayos de sol daban pinzeladas rosadas en el cielo. El lago brillaba con las primeras luces. La brisa matutina les hizo juntarse más aún el uno al otro. Lily suspiró y besó el cuello del chico

- Supongo que este es el final de nuestra historia, entonces- dijo Lily unos instantes después- y vivieron felices...

- ¿Final?- la cortó James acariciando suavemente su mejilla y mirándola a los ojos- Esto sólo es el final del principio.- se inclinó para besarla en aquel marco idílico del primer amanecer compartido.- Mi ángel...

Y en esa mañana de junio, fresca y sin preocupaciones, el Merodeador no se podía imaginar cuanta razón tenía.

FIN... por ahora

·/·/·/·/·/·/·/·/·/·/·/·/·/··/·/·/

Hola a todos!!!! Bueno, pues sí... este es el último capítulo... Ei, no me matéis, ya sé que no os avisé ni nada... pero es que prefería que fuera sorpresa y que leyerais el capítulo antes de decir nada. Bueno, lo de que no os lo dije es un poco mentira porque creo recordar que sí se lo dije a algunas personas, como a mi hermanita pequeña, que últimamente se ha olvidado de mí TT y no me deja reviews (no pasa nada, que ya sé que estás muy ocupada). Espero que os haya gustado... habréis notado que es muuuuy largo, pero es que me parecía que cortarlo no tenía ningún sentido, porque todo pertenecía al final. Y eso, que muchas gracias a todos los que lo habéis seguido desde el principio o os habéis engachado después, o lo leéis dentro de 5 años, muchas gracias por aguantarme todo este tiempo y permitirme compartir mi pasión por el mundo de Harry Potter con todos vosotros. Sois la caña, no sabéis lo que ha significado para mí todo vuestro apoyo a lo largo de estos 23 (buff...cuantos ¿no?) capítulos, me habéis ayudado a seguir escribiendo y me habéis hecho sentir especial. Muchas gracias otra vez. Parece que me han dado un Óscar o algo así, pero de verdad que toda la ilusión que yo puse en esta historia me ha sido recompensada con creces.

Y ahora un tema un poco más peliagudo... la continuación, o la secuela, o como lo queráis llamar... habrá una continuación... sí... pero será una continuación breve. Ya os aviso. Simplemente es lo que pasó después de Hogwarts, antes de la boda de los Potter y actualmente, es decir... en la vida de Harry. Les he cogido tanto cariño a los personajes que creo que se merecen que explique qué ha sido de ellos. Incluso los he metido en mi nueva bio. Supongo que bastantes de vosotros ya os daréis por satisfechos con la historia hasta aquí y con este final... Pues entonces yo os recomiendo que no leáis la continuación, porque todo se desmonta un poco, como ya imaginaréis. Aunque supongo y espero que otros de vosotros tenéis curiosidad por ver qué pasó. La verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de escribirla, aunque claro, no sé cuando podré ir publicándola. No me linchéis si tardo bastante en publicar porque en serio que no tengo casi tiempo... ah, el título será: "Nuestra apacible vida juntos... o no".

Y ahora vuestros reviews... los últimos reviews que contesto. Que por cierto, han sido alrededor de cien! Muchas gracias otra vez, si me lo hubieran dicho cuando empecé no me lo creería. Me he quedado cerca de los 1000 reviews por esta historia y eso para mí es... buuuffff. Sois la caña! No os olvidéis de dejarme un review de despedida eh? Que quiero saber que os ha parecido!!!

PETICIÓN DE LA AUTORA: --------Sé que hay gente que lee la historia y no me deja review, la verdad es que no pasa nada, mis amigas la leen y no me dejan nunca, sé que es difícil saber qué poner... pero ahora que es el último capítulo ya pues no sé, me haría ilu saber cuantos habéis llegado hasta aquí... Parezco tonta, pero bueno. Si no me lo queréis dejar por supuesto lo entenderé perfectamente. Un beso-------------------

Ayda Merodeadora: Gracias! Tenía que dejar un final bien interesante para ir caldeando el ambiente para este capítulo! Espero que te haya gustado y muchas gracias! Un beso

Antíope Black: Tranquila mujer, más vale un review corto que un no-review... bueno, no sé si ha quedado muy claro lo que quiero decir! Jejeje, lo de Elise parece una tontería ahora pero.... Bueno, besitos y gracias!

Lena 07: Hola guapa! Jajaja, no creo que te quite los lectores, pero de todas formas espero que esta vez no coincidamos, sino vas a pensar que lo hago a posta y no! Jajaja, lo del tatuaje de Elise puede ser importante en un futuro... sip y respecto a lo de hacerte un tatuaje... mejor no, que luego sólo se quitan con láser y fijo que duele! Vale, cuando pueda me paso por tu historia, pero no te prometo que sea pronto pk la verdad es que voy de culo. Un besote

Nariko: Jajaja... tú aguanta, que puedes. Sé fuerte! Jejeje. Ya veo que te gustan todos los chicos... mira, hacemos un trato, para ti Sirius y para mí James. Haremos que lo de Lily y Kate parezca un acidente... (me doy miedo hasta a mí1). Así que estudias en Bcan? Y qué estudias? Bueno, si me lo quieres decir, eh? Que soy muy preguntona. Un beso

Noriko: Menudo estómago para leerlo todo seguido! Me alegro de que te guste y habrá continuación, I promise! De todas maneras a ver si te ha gustado el final. Un beso wapa.

DracoDormiensNunquamTitilla: Wolas! Sí, estoy en Potter y Cía pero no participo demasiado, leo todos los comentarios y los temas de discusión pero raramente dejo mi opinión. Es que soy muy peleona...jejeje. Otra barcelonesa? Qué guay! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias!

Silmarwen754: ya no puedio seguir más porque he acabado XD!

Zaskia: Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo, fue un alivio que a la mayoría os gustara (no a todos, pero en esta vida no se puede contentar a todo el mundo). Muchas gracias y sí, tengo que intentar encontrar tiempo de donde sea para seguir! Un beso!

Melocoton: Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado! Y mira si te hice caso que seguí y... se acabó XD. Me río pero en verdad me da mucha pena. Un beso y gracias.

Sandra: jajajajaj... ¿por qué a nadie le gusta como dejo los capítulos? Pero tampoc us he fet esperar gaire, oi? Espero que no. Un petonàs y moltes gràcies pels tres reviews!

Lialy: Jajaja... sí, yo también lo siento, pero es que no tengo tiempo material para escribir más rápido. Al final Lily se decidió, eh? Lo de la tinta de Elise...mmm... ya lo iréis entendiendo si lees la continuación! Un beso.

Lamister: jajaja, pero al final se decidió ¿no? Yo empezaba a creerque Harry había nacido de un huevo.

Ely Barchu: 10 veces? Ni yo me lo he leído tanto! Se lo debe saber mejor que yo XD! Bueno... Lily se decidió al fin, para bien de nuestra salud mental. Espero que te haya gustado y apuntaré lo de tu fic! Besos y gracias wapa!

Maria potter-evans: Hola maca! Qué vas a ser pesada, a mí no me importa y eso es lo que cuenta noia! Jajaja, al menos ahora que he acabado no te carcomerán las dudas, espero! Muchas gracias por el review y no te preocupes porque contesto los reviews encantada! Besitus y petonassos

Helena: hola universitaria! Sabes? La uni es un royo. Creo que me voy a suicidar. Si me tiro desde mi clase al jardín seguramente muera, he pensado. Lo malo es que las ventanas son como las del cole y mi gran culo de la talla 38 no cabe entremedio. Qué te parece? Es una discriminación a todas las suicidas que tienen más de una 36! Es jorribol jorribol, de física ya es que ni intento encontrarme. Tú que tal? Ya te aburres menios? Un besazo y te tengo que enviar eso pa k me digas que tal!

Tabatas: hola! Gracias por esperar . Espero que de verdad haya merecido la pena y que no te haya decepcionado al final. Un beso y gracias!

Tsubasa Malfoy: hola! Bueno, no os he dejado con dudas en este capítulo al menos, no? Jejeje, nio importa, tranquila si no puedes dejar reviews. Con saber que lo lees me basta. Un besote!

Syringen: hola andrea! El otro día no podía hablar en el messenger porque estaba haciendo unas tareas y me era imposible... lo siento! No te vengues de mí, que suficiente venganza es no colgar los capítulos de la continuación de tu fic hasta enero! Aunque así tengo más tiempo para acabar de leer, me queda un capítulo todavía.... es que voy totalmente de culo! Respecto al final de que hablamos... a ver como me lo monto en la continuación! Muchas gracias por estar ahí desde el principio

Ayla Black: Jajajaj, estudio Ingeniería Química, o como prefiero llamarlo "Estoesuninfierno". Jejeje, tranquila que cuarto no es tan difícil, tú puedes! Mi hermana también está haciendo 4to. Espero que te hayan ido bien los exámenes y que disfrutes del capítulo!

Lira Garbo: me has hecho sonrojar! Tampoco es para tnato pero muchas gracias! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y la decisión de Lily, que lo suyo le ha costado!" Un beso.

Lunita-L: te prometo leer tu fic en cuanto pueda! Jajaja, vale, el recado de explicar dónde están los demás y qué es de su vida. A ver cómo me las arreglo. Espero que te haya gustado y muchas muchas gracias por estar ahí casi desde el principio!

Niniel 204: Espero haber saciado tu curiosidad y que te haya gustado... por fin se nos decidió Lily! Y no se murió en el intento! Muchas gracias y un beso

Dazabeth: Jejeje, yo tb me ofrecía voluntaria si Lily no se decidía... pero al final fue lista... y de qué manera... Sólo le faltaba llamar a la tele. Gracias, pero seguro que hay muy buenas historias esperando a ser descubiertas por ahí... lo que pasa es que yo tengo mucha suerte de tener unos lectores tan majos como vosotros! Un beso

Elanor Blackriver: jajaja... sí, la reconcilación de S/K fue poco explícita... es que, bueno, con el rollo que hay con lo de las escenas de sexo y no se qué no me apetecía arriesgarme ahoira que ya de hecho he acabado. En próximos fics lo tendre en cuenta! Vale, intentaré leer tus fics aunque consejos... yo no se escribir! En serio, lo mío son las ciencias! Sí, ya he empezado la Uni y tengo mucho miedo! B

Aryblack: jajaja, estoy de acuerdo, aquí no ha habido jincamiento, pero es que bueno, eso lo reservo supongo para futuras historias si es que llego a escribirlas algún día. Jajaja... el apellido de Artemis? Está en este capítulo. No sé si os dice algo... Un beso y asias!

Hermione malfoy: Sí... es que Lily nos salió un poco burrina ella, pero es así de "encantadora" jajaja. Sí, Elise tiene algo ¿verdad? Yo tb lo creo. Espero que te haya gustado este último capítulo y muchas gracias, dile a Llara que ya subí el último y que no me linche!

Rai-potter: Jajaja... Lily se hizo esperar pero al final la muchacha se quitó las tonterías y decidió marcar territorio que es lo que tocaba al fin y al cabo. A ver como les van las cosas en el futuro. Muchas gracias por estar ahí casi desde la Prehistoria del fic y besitos!

Angel Miaka1: Yo creo que Lily escuchó tus ánimos y por eso se decidió al final, que si no la tenemos aún dudando... jajaja. Sí, tienes razón, yo hace apenas nada empezaba la secundaria y ahora... ya estoy en la universidad... todo va deprisa. Oye, es que no te lo he preguntado nunca, pero lo de Miaka es por la Miaka de Fushigi yugi o por otra? Bueno, es una chorrada, pero es que ese anime me gustó mucho. Gracias por todo tu apoyo a lo largo de estos capítulos y un beso!

Lila- Dogwood: Sí... porque quedarse embarazada a los 7 implicaría que Harry nacería a los 18 y James y Lily morirían a los 19 y pobrecitos, se merecen vivir un poco más... Espero que te guste este capítulo y un beso!

Andrea: Hola! Me alegro de no haberte matado . Si yo en el fondo, fondo, fondo soy buena y todo. Sólo que a veces actúo como si fuera la nieta de Voldemort, pero no, más bien soy nieta de Dumbledore... bueno, menuda tontería. Lily se nos decidió por fin! Ya parecía imposible. Claro que no me importa que me agregues al messenger... y... no te preocupes. Hay un James Potter para cada una de nosotras ahí fuera, o eso espero. Y seguro que cuando te enamores de "tu James" te darás cuenta que el de Lily no puede ni comparársele -. Un beso y muchas gracias!

Aiosami: Gracias! Me alegro de que te guste como escribo... aunque en realidad escribo como hablo, así que no sé si se me da muy bien. Mmm... Elise es una chica especial. Ya lo veremos más adelante... jejejeje. No conozco ese foro (el del clan de la pareja del fénix) pero dale las gracias a esa chica de mi parte! Un beso

Trixi Black: Jajaja, lo del anuncio me lo ha comentado alguna gente, que le ha pasado lo mismo. Lo pondré de nuevo, no quiero que por mi culpa vuestros PC acaben bañados en leche, cola, agua, etc! Me alegro de que te guste y muchas gracias.

Marian Salazar: Hola! Espero que este capítulo te haya resuelto todas las dudas! Sí, Elise y Remus son novios y Lily por fin se decidió. Espero que te haya gustado. Un beso.

Rocko: Gracias! Espero que no te haya hecho esperar demasiado, pero así tienes más tiempo para estudiar XD! Lo del tatoo de Elise, es un dato importante o podría serlo para la continuación. Ya me dirás que te ha parecido y gracias!

Eri mond litch: Hola! Jajaja, tranquila, que ya no me traumatizo, después de que la gente me diga que tiene acidentes varios leyendo mis fics ya me espero cualquier cosa! Me alegro de que te guste Kate. Por fin Lily se nos decidió, eh? Espero que te haya gustado!

xXLydiXx: Hola Ly! Jajaja, lo de si la reconcilación de Kate y Siriusin fue dentro o fuera... yo apostaría que primero dentro y luego fuera!! Elise es que es una mujer especial... espero que te haya gustado!

Alexia- Black: moltes gràcies! Espero que també t'agradi aquest capítol i la continuació, si la llegeixes!

Teresita-black: muchas gracias! La verdad es que sí que tendría que actualizar en HA, pero al final nunca encuentro el momento... Ya me dirás que te pareció el capítulo! Un beso!

Christine-j-Black: Me alegro de que te haya gustado, espero que también te gusten los demás capítulos. Un beso

Revitaa-199: Muchas gracias! La verdad es que no es modestia pero me hacéis subir los colores cuando me decís esas cosas! Buena la explicación de Elise-pulpo, lo malo es que necesitará el agua para transformarse... lo tendré en cuenta...Ei, apareció de nuevo Snape! Un beso

Zzz: jajajaja, es que a veces soy un poco perversa y digo "voy a dejar aquí el capítulo para que se coman los codos en de desesperación". Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! Un beso

Yalimie: Jajaja... bueno, el fic se acabó, por lo menos la primera parte, pero no os vais a librar de mí tan fácil, tranquila! Eso de reírse sola... da igual, mientras no te pase en el tren como a mí y la gente te mire raro y se aparte de tu lado... No pasa nada, a mí me encantan los reviews largos, así que déjalos tan largos como quieras! Gracias y un beso.

Musa Weasley: sí, ya lo sabía. Me lo explicaron en biología hace un par de años, pero es una creencia tan extendida que todo el mundo piensa eso cuando alguien se va a meter en una piscina. El corte de digestión propiamente dicho creo que si existe, pero no causa perdida de conocimiento, creo, sólo vomitas lo que tenías en el estómago y ya esté. No estoy muy versada en el tema, así que gracias por la información! Un beso

Kurumi desu: hola noia! Moltes gràcies! Home, la reconciliació de la Lily i en James no ha estat com la de la Kate i en Sirius, però ha estat força... multitudinària, per dir-ho d'alguna manera. Espero que t'hagi agradat l'últim capítol. Un petonet!

Jarlaxe-Bregan: hombre, tampoco hay que tener tanta memoria, no creas. Jajaja, lo del toque más... ¿sabes? Es que como no lo he hecho a lo largo de la historia empezar en el último capítulo pues.... como que no. Aunque es una idea para próximas historias. Un beso!!

Ana: muchas gracias por el entusiasmo! Me alegro de que te guste, y espero que no quieras matarme por haber acabado....

Mary: gracias! No sé si te había visto antes por aquí tampoco, pero si no es así bienvenida y muchas gracias! Un beso

Heka Granger: en el despacho de McGonagall... pues prefiero no preguntar que hicieron, que mi mente es aún menor de edad...jejeje. Parece que Lily recuperó la fuerza, verdad? Muchas gracias y un beso!

Laura Granger: Gracias! No pasa nada pk no escribas mujer, entiendo que todos tenéis vida y bastante tiempo perdéis ya leyendo lo que publico! Bueno, la continuación la haré pronto, espero que la leas. . Un beso.

Whiteta Potter Evans: Gracias! Al final James dejó de sufrir porque Lily dio el paso que tenía que dar... Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Un beso

KagRin Adriana: Hola! Espero que ya se hayan solucionado todas tus dudas y que hayas disfrutado el capítulo! Un beso

Lalwen de Black: Muchas gracias, también suerte para ti... oye, tengo una pregunta... en HA tu tb eres Lawlen de Black? Es que si es así creo que estamos en la misma casa, en Ravenclaw. Yo allí soy HenarWeasley. Hace mucho que no me paso porque no tengo casi tiempo, eso sí. Un beso

Lily Granger Potter: ei, ni se te ocurra darme las gracias por no enfadarme porque no tenía motivos, es lo normal y ya está. Jajajaja, sí, la verdad es que ojalá hubiera un montón de Jameses, Siriusos, Remusus (oye, me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa, los tres nombres de nuestros chicos acaban por s) y Artemises por ahí e sperándo a hacernos felices... La lástima es que hay que irlos buscando y besar muchos sapos hasta encontrar al príncipe!

Blanca: Hola! Gracias, el tiempo lo saco de no dormir. No, la verdad es que en verano podía sacar algo más de tiempo, pero ahora es casi imposible. Jajaja, sí, es que Lily es un poco bruta, pero ya la están domando un poco... de nuevo gracias a ti!

Pitu-Black: por fin se lo dijo! Y de que manera, esta chica no conoce extremos! Espero que también te haya gustado, si no muchisisisisismo un poquitisisisismo. Un beso!

Jose: lo siento! Es que cariñosamente a los José se les llama también Jose, al menos aquí en Espeña. De todas maneras encantada de haber ganado una lectora en el sector femenino. Girl power! Un beso

Galadriel Malfoy: Muchas gracias y no te preocupes que para cosas tan agradables como los reviews saco tiempo de donde sea. Un besote!

Minerva-malfoy: Jajajaja... Bueno, así Sirius nos sorprende con eso. James por fin se decidió, que ya tocaba... Sí, Prewet murió, bueno, murieron dos, Fabian y su hermano que no recuerdo como se llamaba. Cómo que el verano se te hace largo! Por dios! Si a mi se me paa enseguida! Bueno chica, espero que te haya gustado y un besazo!

Elfa-Oscura: Tranquila! Moltes gràcies, sempre es un plaer que gaudiu amb la meva història. Ja em diràs que t'ha semblat aquest últim capítol! Un petonàs!

Hermionetxu: muchas gracias... Lily pareció escucharte porque al final se decidió. Le costó pero se decidió. Lo del baño en el lago... yo tampoco hubiera hecho ascos, aunque me daría un poco de reparo traumatizar al calamar. Un beso

Lettuki: Sip, ya estoy en la uni y es una (/&$·&(&. Pero bueno, escribir me hace desconectar. La verdad es que Lily nos estaba haciendo enfermar a todas ya con tanto rodeo, pero al final se decidió. Muchas gracias y un beso!

Eva Vidal: (suspiro) quién pudiera tener una reconciliación así.... (Henar vuelve a suspirar) Ejem, bueno, a lo que íbamos, que muchas gracias! Un beso

Undomiel de Vil: jejeje, lo de la tinta... mmm... es importante para más adelante. Sí... la verdad es que a Lily le ha costado reaccionar, pero hay que entenderla. En pocos meses su vida cambió muchísismo. Bueno, muchas gracias y un beso!

Ginny- Shelena: vale, review 900, lo tendré en cuenta ! Jajajaj, menuda clase te ha tocado! Jijiji... bueno, en serio, ya verás como todo va mejor después cuando conozcas a la gente! En el pueblo? Menos portarnos bien hicimos de todo . Bueno, no me extraña que tu madre se asuste un poquitito, es normal con esas salidas! Pues muchas gracias, veré la película, y un besote!

MJWeasley: Gracias! Pues tienes razón, ya de contestar 90, que son 94! Te agradezco toda esa publicidad que me has hecho entre tus amigas! Bueno, lo de Sirius y el lago... como se nota que tengo una mente enferma. Muchios besitos!

Gruntaadd: wolas! Muchas gracioas, aunque no creo que sea el mejor... habiendo tanto fic bueno po descubrir... Al final Lily le ha echado narices y se ha decidido! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! Un besote

Carla Gray: Hola loca! Vale, no me acostumbraré, pero que sepas que tu lista en plan Cosmopolitan (10 trucos para ligarte a tu jefe, cómo salir de compras y no morir en el intento, 10 trucos para el maquillaje express...) me hizo gracia. Kate la pobe es que no está acostumbrada, además le babeamos tanto a asu novio que cuando le ve tiene que estar secándolo dos horas con la vileda y eso es un trabajo muy esclavo. Ah! Es cierto, fallaste, fallaste... aunque quizás no... ya veremos. Para que te secuestre Remus? He mirado en las páginas violetas (equivalente a las amarillas) y nada. Bueno, te dejo que te quedes con Terrence si quieres, que el muchacho estaba por ahí sin pareja, llorando por las esquinas.. A ver si tienes razón y llego a los 1000. Mi secreto? Mmmmm ni idea. Quizás haya alguien que haga chantaje por mí a la gente, no sé.... Supongo que es fácil, ha habido gente que se la ha ido recomendando, y nada más tienes una cantidad importante de reviews mucha gente se interesa por la historia... supongo que irá así. No es que el fic sea la caña de España, es la publicidad!

Marlene: espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho y haber saciado tu curiosidad. Un beso!

Eli: gracias por esperar. La verdad es que no tengo lo que se dice montones de tiempo, pero bueno. Me alegro de que te guste y espero que también hayas disfrutado este capítulo. Un beso!

BelleRadcliffeBlack: Hola! Espero que ya no tengas tantas dudas y que hayas disfrutado el capítulo! Un beso

Padma721: Hola! Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado! Tienes mucho valor para habertelo leído así de golpe, porque es larguísimo. A mí también me encanta James! Un beso.

Captain Canija: no pasa nada, las críticas mientras sean constructivas son siempre buenas. Ves? Te dije que faltaba poco para que todo se acabase de solucionar. Muchas gracias.

Llue: Hola! Per sort no són amenaces jajaja. Me n'alegro molt que t'hagi agradat. Te'l va recomanar en Cristopher Jacques? Doncs dona-li les gràcies, la veritat es que vaig començar a llegir un dels seus fics abans d'anar-me'n de vacances y quan vaig tornar i volia seguir vaig veure que havia tret totes les històries... No sabia que ell llegía el meu fic! Espero no haver trigat gaire en actualitzar. Un petonàs noia!

Raven black: muchas gracias, añadiré ese avciso también en este capítulo. Un beso!

Alba Llopin: Hola noia! Com va? Doncs això de la malaltia de l'Elise... home, no serà una malaltia pero serà important més endavant, ja ho veuràs. La Lily per fi es va decidir, encara que li ha costat moltíssim. Moltes gràcies! Un petonet

Punk Girl: jajaja, si, por fin nos enteramos de lo que le pasaba a Elise, qué mujer... Ei, el código Da Vinci ta muy bien, ahora quiero leer ángeles y demonios, que dicen que también es muy bueno. Bueno, después de contestar tantos reviews se me resiente un poco la vista, pero recompensa!

Mparker: vale, vale... jejeje, os enganchasteis a la vez entonces. Bueno, no sé si se decidirá a contarnos algo más sobre los Merodeadores la Rowling, pero si no es así siempre nos quedan los fics! Un beso

Jessapotter: como os fastidia que os deje en los momentos de emoción, eh? Jajajaja, qué mala soy. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Un beso.

Dru: no aburres en absoluto. Muchas gracias!

PadmaPatilNaberrie: jajaja, vale, es El Fic, como El Elegido o algo así? XDXDXDXD. Bueno, espero que no hayas tenido que estudiar demasiado hasta hoy y que te lo pases bien con el capítulo! B

Virginia Weasley: vale vale vale (vale x 20 veces). Espero que ya te hayan salido las uñas! Un beso

Anahi1176: gracias, a ver si te sigue gustando!

Keren: espero que no te haya apenado mucho que se acabe el fic... de todas maneras queda la (breve) continuación, así que no te desesperes, que explicaré todo lo que pasa después. Un beso!

Dory: muchas gracias! Hombre, no lo voy a dejar a medias! Lo que se empieza se acaba, y ves, lo acabé aunque no te me enfades, que aún queda la continuación! Un beso

-tgv-: wolas! Muchas gracias, espero no haberte mandado al otro barrio de un arrechucho. Ya me dirás que te pareció el capítulo. Racias y un beso!

-tgv- (2): No sé si eres lla misma que la de arriba así que te escribo dos respuestas! Bueno, ya ves que no fue un puntazo lo de acabarlo... pero no me mires así de mal.... que habrá continuación! Bueno, no creo que el destino del estado dependa de mi fic XD! Muchas gracias y un besazo.

Elena: jajaja, sí, ya he empezado la universidad y no creas, ya tenía que acabar las vacaciones porque si sigo a estar más tiempo sin hacer nada me hubiera planteado seriamente lo de seguir estudiando. Bueno, este fic se ha acabado, pero queda la continuación y tengo más idead bullendo en mi cabeza, así que no te preocupes. Lo que no sé es cada cuanto podré escribir, pero bueno. Madre mía, lo imprimes todo? Pues tu padre tampoco ganará para hojas! Sí, lo de los reviews no me lo creo ni yo... me habéis acostumbrado demasiado bien!

Laverna: muchas gracias por todo lo que me dijiste. Sí, Artemis y Tracy son los más estables, supongo que porque son tan diferentes que se contrarrestan. Además, Artemis es el chico más pacífico del planeta y por eso es el único capaz de dominar a Tracy. Un beso!

Aliena2: espero que te haya gustado el final, aunque sólo sea un final parcial. Muchas gracias por tu review y un beso!

Lettice Evans Potter: hola wapísima. Tu review me llegó cortado, sólo ponía "holas, oh qu", pero bueno, muchas gracias por dejar review, ya me dirás lo que pusiste en el próximo.

Cho Banner: vale! Sobretodo por lo de desearme matrimonio con un chico guapo! Si además de guapo es como James ya me harías feliz del todo. Muchas gracias por tu review.

Luli-chan: Gracias! Sí, Lily se atrevió por fin. Oh, lo de la fiebre de pandora es una invención mía. Pandora en mitología clásica era una mujer muy bella, amante de Zeus. Éste le entregó una caja que bajo ningún pretexto podía abrir. Pero ella fue demasiado curiosa y la abrió, liberando así todos los males. Creo que era algo así, en realidad no estoy muy versada en mitología. Un beso.

Merodeadora5: muchas gracias! Madre mía, qué estómago para leerlo todo de golpe!! A mí tb me encanta James. Me alegro de que te haya gustado y espero que disfrutes el final, un beso

Pat blackin: Hola! Sí, ya te acepté en el messenger! Felicidades por ser la número 90 jajajaja. Bueno, ya has averiguado el apellido de Artemis? Un beso y gracias por el review!

Nimmy: Muchas gracias. Acabé el fic pero "pronto" espero, habrá una continuación, así que no te pongas triste. Un beso!

EllEN44K: Gracias, aunque esta vez no he actualizado en viernes! Jejeje, el otro fic está en stand by, sé lo que quiero que pase pero es como si no me saliera escribirlo... es raro raro raro. Gracias y un beso!

Ice Queen: Gracias! Me alegro de que te guste y espero no haber tardado mucho (por el bien de tu vanidad) jajaja! Un beso

Selene89s: jajaja... bueno, em... acabé el fic. No me mates porfiplis! Así estudiarás! Espero que te haya gustado. Un besazo!!!!

Lumaglaren: Jejeje, ya explicaré más adelante lo que pasa con la tinta... parece que todos os disteis un buen susto! Espero que te haya gustado. Un besazo!!

Yunne black de lupin: O.o, superar a la Rowling??? No aspiro ni a escribir los índices de sus libros!!! Madre mía, muchas gracias por ese gran elogio! Este capítulo fue bien largo, a lo mejor te cansaste leyendo . Así que Harry es tu futuro esposo? Me alegro, me tendrás que invitar a la boda! Un beso

Mariale I Am: Jaujajaja, me das miedo! Espero que no tenga que recurrir a ti para que se arreglen, a ver si les vas a provocar un infarto del susto! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias! B

Marda-loves: muchas gracias! No sabéis como me ayudáis cuando decís que os gusta. A ver que te pareció el capítulo, ya me dirás! Un beso.

Black Berries Fairy: Muchas gracias! No pasa nada si no dejáis review aunque prefiero que lo hagáis, claro. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Un beso.


End file.
